I meet the Turtles: The Movie
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Basically, the cast watches my series! This is just my take on how they would react. I own nothing but my OCs. Also includes some never-before-seen scenes.
1. Rise of the Turtles (Part 1)

**Angel: HI guys! I'm back! I've missed you all so much! You're probably wondering how my trip was. IT WAS AWESOME! I got at the airport around 2. It wasn't just me, my sister, and my mom. We also had my mom's best friend and her daughters with us. Girls trip! I only had to wait about…an hour? Yeah, an hour since my flight arrived around 4. The plane ride wasn't that bad…except for the turbulence. Too much shaking. As soon as we got in New York, it was…7 but it wasn't dark at that time. We took a shuttle bus to our temporary apartment and oh god…**

 **First, we had to carry our luggage FOUR flights of stairs, since there was no elevator. I was at 83** **rd** **street. And then we got two sets of keys, because we had to go through two doors to get inside the building. The other set was for the apartment. Second, when we got inside, there was three bedrooms, ONE bathroom, one kitchen, and one living room. It was like a long hallway with rooms. 6 of us and one bathroom does not compute! Seriously! Ugh. Anyway, my friends got the room with the AC, my sister and I got a small room, and my mother and her best friend got the master bedroom.**

 **The bathroom was near the kitchen…I'm so serious. It was right next to the sink. It took us about two hours just to get ready every single day. We explored a bit just to get a feel of it. There was several restaurants and shops near us, so that was good since we had to walk everywhere. We had pizza for dinner. The large slices are about the size of your hands combined! Oh, and we went to Central Park. It's so large and pretty! Wednesday, we wanted to go to Times Square, but it was raining, so that got moved to Thursday. But we did buy a few things nearby so that we wouldn't starve in the morning. I went to BurgerFi for lunch, even though it was raining. My mom and her best friend got food delivered.**

 **BurgerFi is SO good! And they had a bunch of soda flavors I didn't know even existed! Man, I wish we went there twice…we mostly watched TV in the living room. There was a marathon of Law and Order on! And tell me how there's four TVs and only ONE of them works…by the time it had stopped raining, it was late, but we didn't care. We did some more exploring, that was it. And we had to plan our next days.**

 **Thursday, we took the subway for the first time. We used Metrocards. One for one group, one for the other. We had to take two trains (which was the maximum amount we took. We never went over that limit.) and when we got there…oh my god. It was gorgeous! It wasn't like anything I had seen before! I was like, 'OMG, this is so amazing, I love it!' the whole time. People dressed up in costumes, doing things for money (these dudes jumped over like 6 people as soon as I got out of the subway), and a lot of shops. We did a little shopping before we went to Ruby Tuesday's for lunch. I don't know what was better, the food or the shopping…**

 **We spent most of the day exploring Times Square, and we had to walk three blocks back since the subway was at 86** **th** **Street, and we were staying at 83** **rd** **. Friday, we went to Coney Island. I think we had pizza again…I got there at 6, since it was a long ride with the subway. My sister only went on two rides. One of them was so bad I swear I think it gave me back pain. It was called the Tickler…made my back hurt as soon as I got off. We did eat dinner there at this place called Nathan's. It was just as good as BurgerFi. Their mango lemonade mixers are so sweet! And I had a delicious cheese dog with cheese fries. We got home around…12, since it was a 45 minute subway ride.**

 **Saturday through Monday, we visited our families. Saturday, we didn't eat lunch, since my friends' aunt was taking us out. One of my friends was the official navigator since she had a good GPS. When we arrived at the station near where she was staying, she wasn't there yet. We had to wait thirty minutes for her and for one of her daughters since there wasn't enough room in her car. We did eat something, but it was just a burrito…anyway, when we got to their house, we were greeted by her dog, Ruby. She's very sweet and friendly. She was wearing a red jacket, so no, my allergies didn't start. My friends' aunt has two kids, both girls, and a grandson. The uncle was out of town. My friends' family took us to a place where the waitresses are dressed in kilt skirts, long socks, and kilt bras. Oh geez…yes, we had the grandson with us, but he's 9 and he's been there before. I had BBQ boneless wings with fries…which was the last plate to be put on the table -_-.**

 **After dinner, they showed us around for ten minutes. Oh my god, the houses are so large and beautiful! Some of them were even historical! I was so envious…we even got to see a view of New York, since they live in New Jersey. Then they took us to the train station, and we went back home. I plopped on my bed as soon as I got there XD. Sunday, we had Panera Bread for lunch and we visited another one of my friends' aunts. She was nice, and she gave us candy and keychains. She even made snacks for us and this sweet tea that I got addicted to XD. We were there for two hours, and then I went to this Haitian restaurant and I was like, 'Ugh. I'm gonna starve.' See, I HATE most Haitian food. And our food was free, since another relative works there. Most of it I didn't want to eat :P. All I had was rice, plantains, and meat.**

 **Monday, we went to Google (yes, they have a company in New York) to visit my mom's cousin. He showed us a few floors. I got to see the Youtube floor! But we had to walk like five flights of stairs…I already walk four flights of stairs at the apartment, dude! He had to go back to work after lunch, so we had to leave since you needed a host to get through most of the floors. We didn't mind, though, since it had 15 floors…we went to Times Square again for some last day shopping, and then we went home.**

 **Tuesday was kind of long…we left at 11 and we didn't get to the airport until almost 1. My flight was SUPPOSED to be at 4:30, but the plane was too hot to get on. I waited until 6 just to get on! Right before I got on the plane, I had McDonald's from the airport. And then when I got on the plane, it got delayed AGAIN because the engine had no gas! Unbelievable…I got a window seat, though, so it wasn't that bad…I was next to my mom on both flights. We didn't officially leave until 7…and it was still sunny out. I slept most of the flight after I ate my snack. I didn't get back until 9:15, so that's why I didn't PM you back if you messaged me. And then it took an hour to get home, and I didn't go to sleep until almost midnight.**

 ***sighs* Whew! That's a lot…but I had a great time! Just not the time coming home…Since there has been no new episodes yet, I decided to do a fic where the cast watches the show. This is just my take on how they would react. And they're watching these in the past, except…Amy and Leo are not together, Raph and Ann are not together, Donnie and April are not together, and Mikey and Lily are not together. Amy doesn't have her powers (yet) and she hasn't figured out that she is April's cousin. Those are the only major changes in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had no idea how this had happened. One minute, they were running from rooftop to rooftop trying to stop the Kraang, the next they were pointing lasers at them, and everything had gone blank. Amy awoke sometime later and looks around. She finds all of her friends all just waking up. They were in rows she noticed, in large chairs staring at a blank screen. A theater? A familiar voice floods the room. "W-Where are we?" a woman asks. Amy gasps and her eyes go wide. She thought she was gone…

"Mom?"

Ms. Smith, or Nadia, turns to see Amy. She blinks back tears. "Amelia?" she asks softly. Amy starts to sob. "MOM!" she shouts, running up to her. Nadia sobs and rubs her daughter's back. "You're here. You're actually here," Amy whispers in shock. Nadia sniffs. "I missed you so much, Amelia," she whispers back. Someone clears their throat and the two turn to see Stanley Smith, or Amy's father. "Dad!" Amy says, hugging him. They all wake up to see the reunion and they smile. "How are you here? You were gone," Amy whispers. "Dude, where are we?" Mikey asks.

"You're here to watch something," they hear from a loud voice. They look around but they don't see anyone. "Who are you?" Leo asks, stepping up. "…It's not important. Just sit down. It's a show, mostly about Amy in particular, but all of you are in it," the voice answers. "That's not enough. Tell us who you are, now!" Raph demands, pulling out his sais. The voice sighs. "The name's Angel. Just watch, please. I promise you won't regret it," she explains. Raph hesitates before putting his weapons away. Everyone sits down and the room goes dark.

"If anyone's hungry, there's snacks at the table in the corner near Amy's seat," Angel tells them. Mikey's eyes sparkle. "Food!" he exclaims and runs to the table. "Man, hurry up," Casey says. "I wanna see this," April inputs. Mikey walks back to his seat, various food in his hands. The screen lights up.

 **Screen shows Amy sighing as she looks around her bare room.**

"Hey, look, it's Amy!" Mikey exclaims, pointing at the screen. Amy smiles and cheers silently at herself on screen.

"Was this when you moved here?" Leo asks, turning to her. Amy nods sadly, knowing what was going to happen next.

 **As Amy loses herself in her thoughts, a knock is heard from her door. "Come in!" Amy says, not turning around. The door opens to reveal her mother.**

Nadia smiles at herself on screen as it was indeed her.

 **"Hi, sweetie. I was thinking we could go on a walk. It is your first time in New York, after all," she says. Amy smiles a little before frowning.**

"You were thinking about my disappearance, weren't you?" Stanley asks softly. Amy nods and sighs. "Wait, he 'disappeared'?" Ann asks. "He went missing and that was the reason I moved," Amy answers sadly. "…Oh," Ann answers. She hadn't meant to make her friend uncomfortable.

 **Amy smiles at her mother. "Sure, let's go now!" she says. Nadia gives an unsure look.**

"If you didn't want us going out at night, then why didn't you just say so?" Amy wonders, turning to her mother. Nadia wasn't sure what to say before sighing. "Well, I knew that you couldn't wait to see the city, so I just let my guard down at that point," she answers.

 **Screen shows the city before descending down in the sewers to reveal Leo and Mikey about to spar.**

"Yay, it's me!" Mikey exclaims, pointing to himself. Everyone shushes him.

 **Mikey spins his nunchucks. "Oh, yeah! Michelangelo is on the move! Heeyah! You don't know what to do. I'm here, I'm there. I could be anywhere. How do you stop what you can't even see?" Mikey taunts before Leo knocks him to the floor.**

Lily laughs, making Mikey blush in embarrassment. "Dude…not cool," Mikey mutters. "What? All part of training," Leo answers with a smirk. Amy smiles at him. "That was impressive," she tells him, looking back at the screen. Leo blushes.

 **"Like that?" Leo asks. "Good job, Leo," Mikey groans. Raph and Donnie circle each other, their weapons in hand. "All right, Donnie. Put the staff down and no one gets hurt," Raph tells him. "Uh, you said that last time, Raph, and then you hurt me," Donnie argues.**

"Raphael," Splinter says sternly. Raph smiles sheepishly. "Whoops," he murmurs. Donnie glares at him.

 **"Yeah, but less than I would have," Raph answers, shrugging.**

"Raph," April says with a glare. "I wasn't gonna!" Raph defends.

 **"Yeah, right," Donnie replies before they start to spar. Raph grabs the staff from Donnie and breaks in in half with his knee. "Should've dropped the staff?" Donnie asks quietly. "Should've dropped the staff," Raph repeats before hitting Donnie in the head repeatedly with his broken staff.**

April giggles and Donnie frowns. "Raph, not cool," he mutters. "Why is everyone getting mad at me?!" Raph exclaims. "Because you're embarrassing him," Amy answers with an eye roll. Casey laughs before realizing something. "Wait, so this was before you met Amy and April?" Casey asks. The four turtles nod.

 **"Okay, okay. Ow! I'm down," Donnie protests. Raph stands up to face Leo.**

"Ooh, snap. Leo and Raph battle!" Mikey says. "Uh, you were there, you knew what happened," Donnie says.

"…Oh."

 **"Onegai shimasu," Leo says. "Whatever you say," Raph answers before charging at him. Raph beats Leo.**

Amy giggles and Leo blushes in embarrassment. "Raph for the win!" Raph exclaims and Leo growls.

 **"Ya me!" they hear and they turn to see Splinter. They sit down on their knees and Splinter stands behind them. "You all did very well," he tells them. "But I did better," Raph brags, smiling.**

They all roll their eyes. "You guys are just jealous," Raph tells them with a smirk.

 **"This is about self-improvement, Raphael. It is not about winning or losing," Splinter explains. "I know, Sensei. But I won and they lost," Raph answers, putting his hands behind his back.**

"Self-conceited much, Raph?" Amy murmurs, crossing her arms. "It's not my fault I'm better than my own brothers," he answers and Splinter gives him a look. "I mean, we're all equally skilled. Shutting up now," Raph says nervously.

 **Splinter pressure points Raph. "Ah, ah, ah! But what's really important is that we all did our best. Good job, everyone!" he says before falling to the floor. Splinter chuckles.**

Everyone laughs. "Oh, yeah, I'm just full of jealously," Amy replies. "You weren't even there!" Raph exclaims, crossing his arms. "I'm glad I wasn't," April murmurs. "It's so weird hearing you say that," Casey replies. Ann chuckles and Raph blushes.

 **Screen then shows the turtles eating dinner, which is algae and worms. Leo eats his dinner without gagging, Raph drops his worm on his plate, and Donnie looks at his worm in disgust.**

"How can you eat that stuff?" Amy asks, glancing at Leo. "That's what we usually ate. We do live in the sewers, after all," Leo answers. "That's so sad…when we get home, you four are getting a home-cooked meal!" Nadia tells them. Their eyes sparkle at the thought.

 **"There's a little more algae and worms left if anyone wants it. Anybody? Anybody?" Mikey says, holding out the pot.**

 **"No, thanks."**

 **"I'm good."**

 **"All yours."**

 **"Well, I guess no one left room for cake!" Mikey answers, presenting a green cake.**

"Why was it green?" Lily whispers to Jamie, who shrugs. "Bleh," Angle says, sticking her tongue out.

 **"Whoa! It is a cake!" Donnie exclaims.**

"Naw, it's fondue," Ann retorts. "Well, we don't usually eat cake," Donnie argues.

 **"Made of algae and worms," Raph adds. "What's the frosting made out of?" Leo asks. "You don't wanna know," Mikey warns.**

"Why? What was it made out of?" Amy asks. Mikey blinks. "Uh…this green stuff I found in the cabinets. I think it was called wasabit or something," Mikey answers. "Mikey?" Amy asks. "Yeah?" he says. "That's wasabi. It's really spicy, so be glad you didn't eat it," she explains. Their eyes widen. "MIKEY!" Leo, Raph, and Donnie shout. "I'm sorry!" Mikey shouts in defense.

 **"Happy Mutation Day!" Mikey announces. "Happy Mutation Day!" Leo, Raph, and Donnie yell.**

"Mutation Day?" Mark asks with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, it's the day we were mutated," Leo explains. "Kinda like a birthday," Amy finishes. "That makes no sense, why not just call it a birthday?" Casey asks. "Because it wasn't the day we were born. We don't even remember that day, so our Mutation Day is our birthday," Donnie answers. "…Oh," Mark says after a few seconds.

 **"Ah, yes. 15 years ago, our lives changed and we became the unlikeliest of families," Splinter says.**

"We?" Amy asks with a raised eyebrow. "Most of us became unlikely," Splinter adds.

 **"Tell us the story, Master Splinter," Mikey pleads. "Michelangelo, I have already told the story many times," Splinter says.**

"But it's a good one!" Mikey argues. "What story?" Angle asks, since she didn't recall hearing it. "The story of when they got mutated," Amy answers in a deadpan voice. This would be the second time she would be hearing it. "What! I wanna hear this now!" Lily exclaims. "That seems interesting," Stanley murmurs. "YAY, we get to hear the story of how they were mutated!" Angle exclaims. "Maybe we will if you shut up," Casey murmurs. Angle glares at him.

 **"Please! Pleeeease!" Mikey begs before Raph covers his mouth. "Please. It's the only way to shut Mikey up," he says. Splinter sighs. "Very well. Many years ago, while I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles," he starts as the screen shows a box with four baby turtles.**

"Aww, you guys look so cute!" Amy exclaims, making all four turtles blush as all their female friends squeal. "So adorable!" April says and Donnie laughs nervously. "So that's what you guys looked like before you were mutated…" Casey murmurs.

 **"That was us?" Mikey asks, pointing to them. "Yes. Don't interrupt," Splinter scolds.**

Everyone laughs, much to Mikey's chagrin.

 **"I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt off about him. I decided to follow," Splinter's voice says. The man joins two others who looked just like him. Splinter steps on a rat's tail and turn to him. "Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you," the man tells him.**

Amy gasps, recognizing the voice. "The Kraang," she whispers.

 **Splinter fights them, causing them to drop a canister of ooze, causing Splinter and the turtles to mutate.**

"Whoa…" their friends say in awe.

 **"That was the beginning of our life together. It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all," Splinter finishes, holding up the broken canister.**

"You guys didn't know it was mutagen at the time?" Amy asks. "No. How could we? All we knew was that it caused us to become…well, us," Donnie explains.

 **"Mom," Mikey says, hugging the canister.**

"You never had a real mother?" Nadia asks. "Nope. Splinter's wife was dead. Not that he's not a good parent," Leo answers and Splinter smiles gratefully.

 **"So, Sensei, now that we're 15, I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you?" Leo asks. "Yes," Splinter answers and they cheer happily. "And no," Splinter finishes.**

 **"Oh, man, come on."**

 **"Lame."**

 **"I hate when he does that."**

"Okay, what makes you think that was gonna work?" Amy asks, rolling her eyes. "He always does that," Raph mutters.

 **"You have grown powerful, but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely," Splinter explains. "So Sensei, isn't that just no?" Donnie asks. "Yes and no," Splinter answers.**

"Stop saying that, it's frustrating! Couldn't you just have said no?" Amy replies. "Yes…and no," Splinter tells her, making her slap her forehead.

 **"Wisdom comes from experience. And experiences comes from mistakes," Splinter says. "Aha! So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes. So we can go," Donnie inputs.**

"Man, you guys really wanted to go," Casey says. "We were desperate, man," Mikey answers. "Yeah, we were always wondering what was up there," Leo points out.

 **"No," Splinter answers. "And yes?" Donnie asks hopefully. "No!" Splinter shouts.**

"Man, I should have known he was gonna say that," Donnie mutters. Amy snorts. "He just wanted to protect you," she explains.

 **"Oh!" Donnie complains. "Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here," Leo argues. Splinter considered for a moment, then noticed the turtles on their knees making puppy eyes.**

Everyone laughs except for the turtles, who blush at the memory. "Wow, pulling out all the stops, huh?" Ann asks.

 **"Mm. You may go tonight," Splinter tells them. Everyone yells in triumph. "High three!" Mikey calls out.**

Splinter sighs. "Teenagers," he mutters, making Nadia and Stanley chuckle.

 **Screen then shows Leo watching Space Heroes. "Mr. Crenshaw, status report!" Captain Ryan orders. "Status? I'll give you the status! We're gonna blow up in two seconds!" Crenshaw answers before he is slapped by Ryan. "Thank you, captain," he replies.**

"Oh, I remember this! Amelia used to dress up as Celestial all the time!" Nadia exclaims and everyone laughs except for Leo and Amy. She blushes in embarrassment. "Mooom…" she mutters, covering her face. "What? You looked so cute! And you had a Captain Ryan billboard that you used to kiss all the time!" she replies. Leo's eyes widen. "You had a crush on him?" he asks with a teasing smirk. Amy slides down a bit. "I was five!" she argues.

 **"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. My orders must be carried out without question!" Captain Ryan says, Leo mimicking his words. "Aye sir!" Leo exclaims with a smile. "You know this show is stupid, right?" Raph asks as he reads a comic.**

"It is not!" Leo argues. Raph rolls his eyes. "Uhuh, sure," he mutters.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Amy tells him. "Ha! Yeah, right," Raph answers.

 **"Space Heroes is a great show. And Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday I am gonna be just like him," Leo declares dramatically.**

"Gonna is a strong word," Donnie murmurs.

 **"Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so you're on your way," Raph says. Mikey and Donnie run up behind him. "It's go time!" Mikey declares. Screen goes to black before they get their weapons ready.**

"This is so cool!" Mark exclaims.

 **"You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times," Splinter tells the turtles as they stand in front of him. "Aye, Sensei!" they all answer.**

"You make it seem like they're in the army," Amy mutters.

 **"Stay in the shadows," Splinter warns. "Aye, Sensei!" they all say. "Don't talk to strangers," Splinter tells them. "Aye, Sensei!" they answer. "Everyone is a stranger," Splinter tells them. "Aye, Sensei," they say wearily.**

"Not everyone," Amy murmurs. "Just get on with it already," Ann complains. "I swear, he's just like my dad," April mutters. Kirby gives her a look. "Not that I'm not grateful!" she exclaims nervously.

 **"Make sure you go before you leave. The restrooms up there are filthy," Splinter tells them. "Sensei!" they say.**

Amy laughs. "He's not wrong," she tells them. "I am just doing what I can, my sons," Splinter says.

 **"Good luck, my sons," Splinter says after sighing.**

 **"I am so pumped!"**

 **"Surface time!"**

 **"Oh, this is gonna be epic!"**

 **"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Splinter calls out.**

"Sensei, we're not babies," Leo whines. Amy giggles with a snort. "Parents," she says before seeing Splinter, Kirby, Nadia, and Stanley glare at her. She laughs sheepishly.

 **They find a manhole that lead to the surface and Leo's eyes are seen peeking out. Leo pulls off the cover and they all step out to see the city. Graffiti and garbage is everywhere. A hobo who lies on the street farts near them. "It's so beautiful," Mikey says.**

"Eww," all the girls say. "A dude just farted on the street, and all you can say is 'it's beautiful?'" Amy asks. "Hey, it was our first time seeing New York, and on Mutation Day, too!" Mikey argues. "Poor man," Nadia mutters.

 **The turtles look around, fascinated. "The city is just full of possibility. There could be an adventure around this corner, or-or this one, or this one! There's not, but there could be!" Leo exclaims.**

"Not at the moment, at least," Amy murmurs. Leo smirks. "Where's your sense of adventure?" he asks, making her blush.

 **"Look at all the computers! Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?" Donnie says in awe, looking through a window. "I don't know, Donatello. Is it?" Raph says in annoyance. Donnie looks back at the computers. "It is!" he exclaims.**

"Where to next, before Donnie goes and steals those computers?" Amy mutters, making everyone laugh. "HEY!" Donnie exclaims.

 **"Guys, guys! Check this out. A hand made out of light. Now it's an eye made out of light. And the hand again! Now the eye's back! Now the hand!" Mikey says as he looks at a neon sign.**

Amy slaps her forehead. "It's a neon sign," Ann answers in a deadpan voice. "Again, first time," Leo argues.

 **"Come on, genius," Raph says, pulling Mikey away from the sign. "The eye!" Mikey exclaims as the sign goes back to the eye. "So where to next?" Donnie asks before a guy on a motorbike stops in front of them. Raph then makes a scary face, making the guy scream and ride away.**

"You were seen?" Splinter demands. "Relax Sensei, even if he told someone, it's unlikely anyone would believe him," Amy defends. The turtles smile at her.

 **"That was kinda fun," Raph admits with a smile. "We're too exposed out here. Come on," Leo says and they head for the rooftops. Mikey notices the pizza box the guy had dropped.**

"And so the pizza comes into play!" Amy exclaims with a smile. "So that's how you found out about pizza," Ann murmurs.

 **"Pizza," Mikey says on the rooftop. "Should we open it?" Raph asks. "Careful! It could be dangerous," Leo warns.**

Mark scoffs. "Pizza? Dangerous? Yeah, okay," he says. "It is…in flavor!" Mikey exclaims, making everyone groan. "What?" he asks.

 **They open the box and see a circle with what looked like cheese, tomatoes, and pepperoni. "I think it's food," Donnie explains. "It's not like any food I ever saw," Raph comments. "I'll try it," Mikey tells them, picking up a slice. He slowly bites into it and his eyes widen. His brain explodes before stuffing the slice in his mouth. He lets out a burp before looking at his brothers. "Um, yuck. You guys won't like it. I'll take the rest," Mikey explains.**

"You liar, we saw it just now!" Raph exclaims. "Greedy," Donnie growls.

 **"No way!"**

 **"Nuh-uh!"**

 **"Back off!"**

 **The other three turtles stuff the rest of the pizza in their mouths. "I never thought I'd taste anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!" Raph exclaims. "I love it up here!" Mikey yells.**

Amy giggles at this and Leo smiles at her.

 **The turtles arrive at the edge at a long line of rooftops. They look at the city, their mask tails flowing in the wind. "All right guys, it's getting late. We should probably head back home," Leo tells his brothers, making them groan. "Lame," Mikey complains and they start to leave. Donnie sees someone and gasps. "Guys! Look at that!" Donnie exclaims, pointing. They look to see April and her dad walking down the street.**

"Yay, it's me! …Why am I walking in slow motion?" April says as she sees herself walking in slow motion. Donnie blushes, knowing what was going to happen next.

 **"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Donnie says, hearts behind him.**

April gasps and blushes. "Y-You really think so?" she asks softly. Donnie doesn't answer before nodding. "Aw, that's so sweet!" April exclaims, hugging him. Donnie blushes before flashing a big grin. Amy giggles. "Aww, how cute," she murmurs. Casey growls and clenches his fist. Kirby narrows his eyes at this. He didn't know he felt about his daughter and Donnie together.

 **Amy and her mother turn the corner in front of the two. "Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen, besides that brunette?" Raph notes. Leo looks down and sees Amy. His heart beats a bit faster and he blushes as she starts to talk with April.**

"So that's how you two met?" Ann asks and April nods. "Aww, love at first sight!" Angle exclaims. "It's just like Romeo and Juliet!" Nadia squeals, making Amy and Leo blush a deep red. "I ship it!" April exclaims. Amy glances at him before looking away, blushing.

 **"My point still stands," Donnie argues. Just then, a van stops in front of the four. A bunch of guys come out and start to kidnap them. "What? What is this? We gotta save them!" Donnie says, but Leo stops him. "Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people…and bathrooms," he points out.**

Splinter smiles a bit at this.

 **"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when do heroes ask for permission?" Raph retorts. "They don't, but-" Donnie gives a determined look. "Well, I'm going!" Donnie exclaims, jumping off the roof, Raph and Mikey following them. Leo sighs and follows them.**

"What, you didn't want to save us?" Amy retorts. "No, it's just that Splinter told us to stay hidden," Leo explains. "I am proud of your rash decision, Donatello," Splinter replies. Donnie smiles at him. "Thanks Sensei!"

 **"Help! Help!" Amy and April exclaim. Leo started fighting the kidnappers and one of them grabs Amy. "Let my daughter go!" her mother screams. Leo looks at her before kicking them away. Leo catches Amy and places her behind the van. "Stay here," he tells her. She looks up at him before nodding slowly.**

"Aww, he cares about you!" Mikey exclaims, making Amy blush. Leo clears his throat. "Well, yeah, I, uh-" Leo blushes, not even bothering to finish his sentence. "I'm surprised you didn't scream, no offense," Nadia replies. Amy shrugs, not really knowing how to answer that. "Well…something about them just made me want to trust them. I had faith in them. They are my brothers, after all. Well, at the time, they wasn't," she replies, furrowing her eyebrows. The turtles give her a grateful smile.

 **Amy peeks out from her hiding spot. The turtles started fighting, but they started jabbing their weapons at each other. They hardly managed to hit anyone. Donnie goes after April. He knocked aside the one that was holding her, catching her in his arms. "Gotcha!" he exclaims. April looks up at him and he smiles before she screams. Donnie screams, dropping her.**

Amy slaps her forehead. "Real smooth, Donnie," she mutters, shaking her head. Donnie sighs and April looks at him. "I'm sorry, Donnie. It's just…you freaked me out," she explains. Donnie gives her a small smile. "It's okay, I understand. Most people react that way, anyway," he answers. Amy clears her throat and gestures to every human in the room. "Not you guys," he immediately says.

 **April backs away in fear. "No. Don't worry. We're the good guys. It's okay," Donnie says, holding out his hand. April seemed to have calmed down because she reaches out, but Mikey hits Donnie with his nunchuck.**

"Ooh," Everyone except Donnie winces. "Man, why did they have to show that?" Donnie asks, covering his face a bit. "And the moment is over," Amy mutters.

 **"Whoops! Sorry," Mikey says. Amy was seeing the entire thing and she snickers. A Kraang grabs her and the Kraang place the families in the van. "Huh? They're getting away. They got the girl!" Donnie notices as the van drives away. Leo and Raph give him a look. Donnie clears his throat. "I mean, girls," he answers sheepishly.**

Amy crosses her arms and taps her right one, looking at Donnie with a blank look. He chuckles sheepishly. "Sorry sis," he tells her. "So wait, you were watching the whole time and you didn't say anything?" Leo asks, blushing in embarrassment. "Well, in my defense, I didn't know he was there," Amy retorts.

 **"You just jabbed me with your sword!" Raph shouts, running after the van with Leo. "Well, I didn't know you were gonna land where I was stabbing," Leo retorts as he and Donnie follow. Mikey starts to run after them, but a Kraang stands off the side. "You think you're tough, huh? You think you're tough enough to stand up to my hot nunchuck fury?" Mikey asks, spinning his nunchucks.**

"Stop," Amy groans, placing her hand on her forehead. "What? It works!" Mikey answers with a cheeky grin. "In what world?" Ann asks, rolling her eyes. "I think it's cute," Lily says with a smile, making Mikey scratch his neck sheepishly with a blush.

 **The Kraang grabs Mikey's nunchuck, to his surprise. "Huh? I see. Well, then aah!" Mikey answers, running away. He turns to see the Kraang following him. "Stay back!" he exclaims, hitting the Kraang in the face. The Kraang turns back, half of his face gone, replaced by a robot. "What the-" a brain pops out of the Kraang and runs away. "That is all kinds of wrong," Mikey replies, his eyes widening.**

 **Screen moves to show Leo, Raph, and Donnie walking down the street.**

 **"Hey, guys?" Leo asks and the two turn to him. "What would you think if, say, hypothetically, a human and uh, a mutant, per say, date?" he asks. Raph and Donnie look at each other, grinning. "This is about that brunette, isn't it?" Raph asks.**

Amy blushes. "You were talking about me?" she asks, looking up at Leo. Leo blushes and sweats a bit. "I, uh…yes," Leo answers. He personally wished that they didn't show this. Stanley frowns and Nadia gives him a look. "Honey, if he wants to date our daughter, let him," she says. "But-"

"Look at them. Doesn't that remind you of us?" she interrupts as Leo takes Amy's hand, blushing. Amy looks down at their hands before turning back to the screen, her cheeks flushed. Stanley looks at them before sighing. "Fine. But I'm watching him," he answers and Nadia sighs.

 **Leo chuckles sheepishly. "Maybe…she's cute, right?" he asks.**

Amy blushes. "You think I'm cute?" she asks. "Aww!" all the girls exclaim, making Leo blush. "That was private," he says, coughing.

 **Donnie was about to answer when Mikey runs up to them frantically. "Guys! Guys! You're never gonna believe this! That dude, he-he had…a brain!" Mikey explains. "We all have brains, Mikey," Leo answers. "Not all of us," Donnie adds. "In our chests?" Mikey asks, putting his hands on his plastron. "No, Mikey. Not in our chests," Leo explains. "You're not listening to me!" Mikey exclaims before there's a slap. Leo had just slapped Mikey across the face. Mikey instantly snaps his head back, his arms coming up in a defensive position.**

 **"Did you just slap me?" Mikey asks in a deadpan voice.**

"You SLAPPED him?!" Lily exclaims, standing up. Leo gives her a look. "It was the first thing that came on my mind," he answers. "That hurt," Mikey inputs, remembering that day. "Sorry, but I thought you were joking," Leo explains.

 **"I was calming you down," Leo answers. "Why would that calm me down?!" Mikey exclaims.**

Amy tries not to laugh. Splinter gives her a stern look and she clamps her mouth shut. "Just so you know, that doesn't calm anyone down," she whispers to Leo. Leo sighs. "Yeah, I got it," he whispers back. Amy turns back to the screen, her hand still intertwined with Leo's. He looks down and blushes. He looks back at her to see her watching the screen intently. Leo smiles a bit. He would tell her his feelings later.

 **"I think he's delusional," Donnie explains.**

April frowns and flicks Donnie on his ear (I'm assuming he has them, if he can hear…) "Ow!" Donnie exclaims, rubbing his ear. "Be nice, he was actually telling the truth," April tells him. Casey laughs, almost falling off his chair.

 **"Just-just come here," Mikey tells them, gesturing for them to follow. Leo looks at his brothers and sighs before following him. "I'm telling you. The big guy was a robot and he had a freaky-weird alien brain thing in his chest. You gotta believe me," Mikey explains desperately. "I'm not sure we do," Raph answers. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll change your tune when you see that he's…" he turns his head towards the alley, only to see the Kraang was gone. "Gone?" Mikey asks.**

 **Screen changes to show the turtles sitting on their knees, their heads hung low as Splinter paces in front of them. "So your inability to work together allowed them all to get away," he scolds.**

 **"Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy, I could've saved them," Raph says, glaring at Leo.**

"Uh, he's the one who said you had to stay away from humans," Mark points out. "At first," Leo answers.

 **"Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could have done it. And you went flying off on your own. How smart was that?" Leo snaps, glaring at Donnie.**

"Because he wanted to save his girlfriend," Mikey teases, making kissy noises. Donnie glares. "Mikey, not in front of April!" he hisses, blushing at the redhead.

 **"Well, it would have worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!" Donnie retorts, glaring at Mikey. Mikey hesitates as everyone looks at him. "Well…none of this would've happened if…" he turns to his left, but nobody was there. "…somebody didn't trust us to go up there in the first place!" Mikey finishes.**

Everyone gasps. Mikey blinks back tears. "Sensei, you know I didn't mean it! I was just looking for somebody to blame! I'm sorry!" he exclaims. Splinter gives a small smile. "It is all right, my son," he answers and Mikey gives him a hug.

 **Splinter stops pacing. "Oh, geez. Sensei, I didn't mean to…"**

 **"No, Michelangelo, you are right," Splinter answers. "I am?" Mikey asks in shock. "He is?" Leo, Raph, and Donnie ask in surprise.**

"That's the first time I've ever heard him say that…and I hope it's the last," Mark whispers.

 **"You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. And as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year we can try again," Splinter explains.**

"A YEAR?" all of their friends ask in surprise. "Well," Amy replies in a fake hurt voice. "That was in the past, my friends. I apologize," Splinter explains.

 **"Another year? Ha! Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped? They don't have a year! Sensei, we have to do something now!" Donnie argues. Splinter narrows his eyes, but Donnie holds his ground. "You weren't there, Sensei. You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. Same thing with Leo and the other girl. They were scared. And the girl who was looking at me was counting on me, us," he says as his brothers look at him. "To save them!" Donnie finishes.**

"You were watching us?" Leo asks, blushing. "Uh, everyone has seen it now," Donnie answers, blinking.

 **Splinter turns to the small bookshelf, looking at the picture of his family. "Yes," he turns back to them. "You must save them," Splinter finishes. "I agree, Sensei. But in that fight, we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine," Leo answers. "Like that robot with the brain thingy," Mikey inputs. Raph groans. "Give it a rest," he tells him.**

Leo, Raph, and Donnie wince. "Sorry for not believing you, Mikey," Donnie says. Mikey blinks before smiling. "It's okay, dudes," he replies.

 **"Hmm. If you are to fight more efficiently as a unit, you are going to need a leader," Splinter explains. "Can I be the leader?" Leo asks, shooting his hand up in the air.**

Amy giggles, covering her mouth, making Leo blush. "Wow, you just straight up ask," Mark mutters.

 **"Why should you be the leader? I kicked your butt. I should be the leader," Raph says.**

Amy scoffs, crossing her arms. "You can't handle the pressure of being the leader," she says. "Oh, and what about you, huh?" Raph asks, glaring. "I'd rather be a member of the team than be a leader. I don't have the skills for it. And besides, I go with the flow," she answers. "You'd rather be a follower than a leader?" Donnie asks. "Yeah, it's just not my thing," she explains, shrugging. "Why? I mean-"

"Raphael. It is her choice. Let her make her own decisions," Splinter scolds. Raph stares at him for a few seconds before turning back to the screen.

"Hai, Sensei."

 **"Hey, I'm smarter than all you guys put together. It should be me," Donnie argues. "No way! It should be me!" Mikey exclaims. They all blink, staring at him in confusion. But he just smiles at them. "I don't really have a reason. I just think it would be neat," Mikey explains.**

"Imagine if Splinter actually did pick him," Donnie says, his eyes widening. Splinter chuckles at this, not even bothering to tell him what he said when Leo had asked.

 **"This is a difficult decision," Splinter says, heading for his room. "I will meditate on it." He walks into his room and shuts the door. Not even two seconds later, he opens his door and pokes his head out. "It's Leonardo," he answers, and shuts the door.**

Everyone blinks, except for the turtles and Splinter. "Well, that was quick," Casey comments, voicing everyone's thoughts.

 **"No hard feelings, Raph?" Leo asks. Raph lets out an angry growl before standing up and walking away. "Stick it in your shell," he tells him, stomping out of the room.**

"Raphael," Splinter warns. Raph sighs. "Sorry, Leo," he mutters. Leo blinks in surprise before grinning.

 **Screen then turns to the city before zooming in on the turtles standing on a rooftop. "Explain to me one more time what we're doing here," Mikey whispers. His brothers rear their heads back and let out groans. "Mikey, we've been over this. That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the families," Leo explains.**

"And your girlfriend," Raph, Donnie, and Mikey say in a teasing voice. Leo and Amy blush. "S-She's not my girlfriend!" Leo exclaims.

 **"So, if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face. And when he does, we'll make him tell us where they took them," Leo finishes. "And then we got ourselves a van!" Mikey exclaims, pumping his fist. Leo slaps his forehead. "Just hit the guy I tell you to," Leo says. Mikey gives a thumbs up. "Will do!" he answers.**

"Only Mikey," Amy mutters, shaking her head.

 **"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Raph asks. "Trust me. They'll be here any second," Leo tells him.**

 **Screen then changes to the turtles waiting. Donnie and Mikey sit shell to shell as Leo and Raph stand. "Oh! Okay, I'm thinking of something green. Ga-reen. Ga-reen," Mikey tells Donnie.**

Everyone except Mikey snickers. "Really Mikey?" Amy asks, trying to hold back a laugh. "I was just making sure he knew the color!" Mikey exclaims. "I did," Donnie answers in a deadpan voice.

 **"Is it Raphael again?" Donnie asks in boredom. "Man, you're good at this!" Mikey exclaims. Raph stomps over to Leo. "Give it up already. The guy's not gonna show," Raph tells him. "We have to be patient," Leo says simply. Raph shakes his head. "No, you have to come up with a better plan, 'cause the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses…"**

 **"I don't think they'd fit," Mikey points, looking at his thumbs.**

"Gross," Amy mutters.

 **"Is pointless!" Leo grows a smirk on his face. "You sure about that, Raph?" Leo asks. Raph's face fell. "He just showed up, didn't he?" he asks and the van from earlier pulls up besides the building. "I should've complained two hours ago," Raph mumbles in irritation. The car door opens and a man steps out of the van. It was a tall, scrawny-looking guy in jeans and a white tank top.**

"Uh, who is that?" April asks, glancing at the turtles. "Uh…Snake. He mutated into a regenerating plant mutant named Snakeweed. He was working for the Kraang," Leo explains. "That is so metal!" Casey exclaims. "So that's what he looked like when he was human," Amy murmurs since she had only seen Snakeweed as a mutant, not a human.

 **"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question," Leo says, only to find himself standing on the rooftops.**

"Oh, God, no," Raph complains with a groan. Leo pouts and Amy giggles. Leo smiles, blushing.

 **"Guys? Guys, wait up!" Leo calls out and catches up with his brothers. They surround the van slowly. The guy turns and gasps when he sees them. "All right, buddy. We can do this the easy way, or my vote, the hard way," Raph threatens, withdrawing his weapons. His brothers do the same. "Yeah, look at it logically. There are four of us and one of you. What are you gonna do?" Donnie says with a chuckle. The guy stood there for a moment then he drew out a strange gun and fired at them.**

Splinter sighs. "Do not underestimate the enemy, my son," he warns. Donnie blushes in embarrassment. "How was I supposed to know he'd have a laser gun?" he mumbles. "Personally, I thought he'd say nothing," Amy inputs.

 **They all yelp and jump out of the way. They land on a fire escape. "You had to ask!" Raph snaps. The guy grins and jumps into his van, driving away. They jump down the fire escape and land on the ground just as the van turns the corner. "He's getting away again!" Donnie exclaims. "No, he's not," Leo answers. He then climbs up the nearest building to the rooftop, his brothers following close behind. They run across the rooftops and jump across buildings, keeping the van in their sights. Leo throws his shuriken at the tires, making it crash into the side of a building. "Now we're getting somewhere," Leo tells his brothers.**

Amy smiles at Leo. "That was some quick-thinking there," she tells him. Leo chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

 **Leo makes weird signals with his hands behind his back. "I. Don't. Know. What. That. Means," Raph hisses, making equally weird gestures with his hands.**

Everyone laughs and Raph grumbles, crossing his arms. "Well, how was I supposed to know?" he asks.

 **"Go around back," Leo whispers. "Why didn't he just say so?" Mikey asks.**

Leo slaps his forehead. "I did!" he exclaims.

 **They surround the van. They move cautiously towards the back of the vehicle, drawing their weapons, ready to fight if necessary. Empty boxes spilled out of the back. Raph reaches up and opens the door that wasn't broken. When he did, a large canister fell, rolled out into the street, and stops directly at Mikey's feet. It was a long, glass, metal canister filled with glowing, green ooze.**

 **"Mom?" Mikey gasps and the screen goes to comic-book style.**

"Dang…" Mark says. "More!" Lily exclaims. "There will be more soon, but I think some people need to talk about…personal issues," they hear from Angel. Donnie glances at April and blushes. He whispers in her ear and they walk into another room. Leo looks at Amy, who was talking with her parents. He stands in front of them and clears his throat. "C-Can I speak to your daughter, please?" he asks them. They look at each other before nodding at him with an encouraging smile. Amy sighs and stands up, following Leo into a room. She turns to Leo, who blushes. "So…" he replies.

"So…"


	2. Rise of the Turtles (Part 2)

From Random Reviewer 1: This is good Angel! Love it! Did you get this idea from the Interesting Life of Lavinia: The Movie? Just asking. :) I'm gonna go reread your Fics now. Happy writing! :D

 **Angel: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't XD.**

From KS: *sigh* Good memories about season 1... I really missed you, Angie. We all did. I'm glad ya had a nice trip to NY... although, I envy you, I can't even get out of my own city, let alone country! I always wanted to go to NY! Either way, it was funny how the characters reacted to this, I hope you can update soon as you did with IMT! I'll wait for this soon, see ya; KS

 **Angel: Aww, you missed me? *smiles* I missed you, too. Sucks you can't get out of your own city. Sometimes you just get sick of seeing the same thing outside your window every day…I love to travel, I get to see new things. The plane ride back home was one of the worst, though…**

From guests: Welcome back Angel, what's the update schedule for this fic?

 **Angel: Thank you, I'm glad to be back. I don't know…to be honest, it depends. I type really fast, especially since I can just look back and re-type the scenes. I guess maybe twice a week?**

From Guest: Wow that was amazing I hope you had fun on your trip because you just said and that was amazing.

 **Angel: I did have fun, I just didn't like the apartment. Way too small for a three-bedroom apartment…and they should really get an elevator! And another bathroom!**

From metz: Yay I love it, plz update soon, oh did you watch the tmnt movie 2? It's awesome! :-D

 **Angel: I WISH. My sister doesn't want to go see it, and if I want to watch it, she has to go with me…it sucks being the younger twin.**

From Guest: Please update soon, I really wanna see more.

 **Angel: Sorry, it takes me a while.**

* * *

Leo and Amy stare at each other, the silence awkward. Amy rubs her arm nervously while Leo gulps. "Uh, Amy?" he asks and her eyes glance over to him. He scratches his neck sheepishly. "What I said…everything was true. I think you're really nice and sweet and…I really like you, and I wanted to know if you want to go out with me?" Leo says nervously. He cut her off, catching her completely by surprise. She just stood there, wide-eyed, not knowing what to say.

Leo sighs and looks down at the floor. "Just forget it, never mind," he was about to leave, but Amy grabs his arm. "Yes Leo!" she exclaims with a smile. His face lit up, beaming. "R-Really?" he asks. "What part of yes don't you understand? It took you forever to ask!" She says, making him laugh. He hugs her tightly, wishing he had asked a long time ago. "Come on, we might as well tell everyone," she tells him. Leo sighs, knowing the reaction from her parents would not be pretty. More specifically, her dad.

Amy leads him back to the theatre and they stand in front of everyone. "Ames and I have something to tell you all," Leo explains and Amy blushes at the nickname. Everyone waits in anticipation before Leo takes her hand. "Leo and I are together now," Amy says, smiling. Everyone cheers and claps. "So are Donnie and me!" April exclaims and Casey pouts, crossing his arms. Stanley growls and stands up, but Nadia stops him. "No," she says sternly. "But she's too young to date!" he argues. "She's 15, dear. We have to trust her," she retorts before smiling at Leo. "You have our blessing," she answers, making Leo grin. "And mine as well," Splinter inputs.

"More please!" Mikey exclaims. Angel sighs. "Okay, okay," they hear before the screen lights up. "YAAAY!" Angle shouts.

 **The turtles just stand there, staring in silence. All they could do was stare at the glowing canister as Donnie slowly picks it up. "So, that's the…?" Leo starts. "Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now!" Donnie finishes. "Let's drink some!" Mikey exclaims. "What? Why would you do that?" Raph asks.**

"Raph has a point, for once. If you actually did drink it, you probably would have turned into a different version of what you are now," Amy explains. "Thanks, I-HEY!" Raph exclaims, making everyone laugh.

 **Mikey grins. "Cause if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant!" he explains. "Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk," Donnie says shortly. "Either way, it's an improvement," Raph replies.**

Lily growls at Raph. "No it's not! If he turned into a pile of goo, he wouldn't be the cutest turtle ever! WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!" Lily says, blushing at her sentence. Mikey smiles, blushing. "Well, I am pretty cute," he brags, making everyone roll their eyes.

 **"Guys, this is huge. Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago," Leo tells them. "How is that possible?" Donnie asks. "For alien robots, anything is possible," Mikey says.**

Amy sighs. "Oh, boy…" she mutters. "I wasn't lying!" Mikey says in defense. "I know, but if I hadn't already seen it, that's what I would have said…if I was there," Amy explains.

 **"Stop that. There are no such things as alien robots!" Donnie snaps. They hear a small groan and they turn to see the driver of the van crawling out. Mikey turns to him. "Oh yeah?" he asks, looking surprisingly confident. He walks over to the driver and stands by him. "Well, if there's no such thing as alien robots," Mikey grabs the driver's head. "How do you explain this?" Mikey then grabs the guy's jaw and starts to pull it.**

"You did not," Amy says, looking at Mikey, who laughs sheepishly. "I might have gone a little overboard there…I just wanted them to listen to me. They never do!" Mikey answers. Raph, Leo, and Donnie look at each other before turning to Mikey. "Well, next time, we'll start listening to you, Otuto," Leo says with a small smile. "Yeah, you were actually right about something," Raph replies before his eyes widen. "Did I really just say that?" he mutters. "Yeah, we're sorry, little brother," Donnie explains. "Dudes…it's okay. I can see why you thought I was crazy," Mikey tells them before turning back to the screen.

 **"Aah! Aah! My face!" the guy screams. "Ugh! Man, this mask is glued on tight!" Mikey exclaims. "Mikey, stop! It's not a mask," Leo says quickly. Mikey pauses and looks at the guy's face for a moment before tossing him aside. "Okay, he's in the clear. But those other guys were totally alien robots!" he replies in defense.**

"Can I just say that they all look the same? And Snake looks nothing like the Kraang," Jamie points out. "That was one crazy birthday," Leo mutters and his brothers nod in agreement.

 **"Enough!" Raph snatches the canister from Donnie, holding it in his hand. He stomps over to the man and grabs him by the shirt. "Time to get some answers. Who are you, and what's goin' on?" Raph demands. The man glares up at Raph. "Name's Snake, and I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks," Snake answers.**

Amy growls and clenches her fist. "If I was there, I would have made him pay for insulting my brothers," she hisses. Leo places a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, calm down, Ames. He got mutated, remember? He deserved everything that came to him," Leo explains. She looks at him before sighing. "Fine," she growls out before crossing her arms.

 **"Oh, well, that's because you don't know us yet," Raph says, throwing him to the ground. Mikey and Donnie held him down. Raph then unscrews the top of the mutagen canister. "See, we were just regular guys, until we got hit with a little of this," he holds up the canister. "Wha-what are you doing?" Snake asks nervously. "Playing a little game I like to call Mutation Roulette," Raph explains.**

"What is this, bad cop or something?" Jamie asks. Raph shrugs. "We had to get him to spill somehow. If he didn't squeal, he probably would have turned into us," Raph answers.

 **"Now you could turn handsome like me, or you could end up disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here," Raph says. "Hey!" Mikey cries out.**

"Dude!" Mikey exclaims, glaring. Raph smiles sheepishly. Amy tries not to laugh.

 **"So, you feel lucky?" Raph asks, tipping over the canister. The mutagen started to seep out slowly, getting closer and closer to Snake's face. "Okay, okay! They call themselves the Kraang. They've been hacking scientists all over the city!" Snake shouts. "That actually worked?" Leo asks. "Of course it did. Would you want to look like Mikey?" Raph answers. "I'm right here," Mikey mumbles.**

"Don't worry, Mikey, you're adorable. Don't let Raphie or anyone else tell you otherwise," Amy tells Mikey with a smile. Mikey smiles back and gives her a bear hug. "Thanks, dudette," he says. "Don't call me that," Raph growls. "Then don't pick on your brother all the time," Amy retorts, sticking her tongue out.

 **"What do they want with scientists?" Leo asks. "I don't know," Snake answers, shaking his head. Raph waves the mutagen in his hand. "All I know is they're taking them out of the city tonight, but I don't know where!" Snake exclaims quickly.**

Amy rolls her eyes at this. "Wimp," she mutters.

 **"This is awesome! One of the girls' parents is a scientist! I'm a scientist! Oh, she is so gonna like me!" Donnie exclaims.**

Everyone snickers as Donnie blushes in embarrassment. "Aw, I already like you, Donnie," April tells him, kissing his cheek. Donnie laughs and Casey frowns.

 **"I don't think you're her type," Snake tells him bluntly, shaking his head.**

"How would HE know?" Amy mutters, crossing her arms.

 **"Now, that brunette, she's a keeper," Snake says.**

"Hold up, WHAT did he just say?" Amy asks. Stanley growls and clenches his fist. "How dare he," he says, gritting his teeth. "Dad…please stop," Amy tells him. Her father looks at her before sighing.

 **Leo growls at this. "Where are they now?" he demands, trying not to let his jealously show.**

"Oooh, somebody looks jealous," Mikey teases. Leo blushes. "S-Shut up," he mutters. Amy giggles, covering her mouth. "I don't know, you looked pretty jealous to me," she says. "I-I wasn't!" Leo exclaims, blushing. Amy kisses his cheek. "Leo, there's no need to be jealous," she tells him. "Awww!" all the girls shout and Leo blushes again. He smirks and pulls Amy to him, kissing her cheek. All the girls squeal, much to Amy's embarrassment.

 **The turtles are standing on a rooftop opposite of where the Kraang were. Mikey would draw out his nunchucks every time Snake flinched, trying to seem threatening.**

"Oh my god," Amy says, laughing. "Yeah, I'm a triple threat!" Mikey exclaims, flexing his muscles playfully. His brothers roll their eyes.

 **"There's gotta be, like, 20 of them down there," Leo says. "Yeah, and that's just the ones we can see," Donnie tells him. "All right!" Raph exclaims, withdrawing his sais and twirling them. "An all-you-can-beat buffet!"**

"Oh geez," Amy mutters, slapping her forehead.

 **"We can't just rush in there. We need a plan," Leo orders. "Why?" Raph asks. "Think, you shell-brain. There are innocent lives at stake. If we screw this up, they're all goners," Donnie explains. "Then we won't screw it up," Raph says obviously.**

"Woooow, I'm so done," Ann mutters, shaking her head. Raph blushes in embarrassment.

 **"Boy, I could sure use some of that pizza right now, huh?" Mikey asks. They all stare at Mikey. He stares back in confusion.**

"You were on a mission. How could you think about food?" Jamie says. "Hey, never go on a mission on an empty stomach!" Mikey tells her.

 **"What? I can't be the only one that's hungry," Mikey says.**

"Not exactly the right time to be thinking about your stomach," April murmurs. "Now I'm getting hungry," Amy mutters, standing up and grabbing a pack of gummy bears. When she walks back to her seat, Leo pulls her into his lap. She blushes and says nothing, looking back at the screen.

 **"Where's Snake?" Leo asks slowly. Mikey gasps and turns to see Snake running across the rooftops.**

"Remind to never put Mikey on guard duty," Leo mutters. "Ha, you said duty!" Mikey exclaims, laughing. Leo slaps his forehead.

 **"Oh, geez," Mikey says. "Get him!" Leo orders. The turtles go down the fire escape and separate into two teams. Donnie and Mikey run to a wall. "Maybe he went over the wall," Donnie suggests. "I'm on it!" Mikey exclaims and uses Donnie's hands to jump over the wall. Dogs and cats can be heard along with Mikey screaming.**

"Ooh," everyone winces as they look away. "Ouch," Amy mutters. "I should've read the sign on the wall," Donnie mumbles.

 **"Ow. I don't think he went this way," Mikey's voice says from behind the wall.**

"Ya think?" Amy asks.

 **Leo and Raph are passing an alley when Leo hears movement. It was small, but it was enough for him to hear. Leo looks to see Snake's shadow. "Oh, great. We let him get away," Leo says loudly and obviously. "Whoa, whoa, you're the leader. Which means** ** _you_** **let him get away," Raph says, grinning. "You're not helping," Leo hisses. "I'm not trying to help," Raph answers.**

"You should have been, because if I didn't set up that trap, we wouldn't have saved them," Leo retorts. "Well, if we did things my way, we would have already rescued them!" Raph exclaims and the two glare at each other. "Why do I put up with this?" Amy mutters, pinching her nose and shaking her head. "Boys. That is enough," Splinter tells them sternly.

 **Leo rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay. You want me to lead? Fine," Leo raises his voice again. "We go back to the lair, gear up, and at midnight we drive Snake's van right up to the gate. They'll think we're him and we'll cruise right in," Leo says loudly.**

"Wait, where did you find the van?" Mark asks. "It was sitting on the street," Leo answers.

 **"And then we bust some heads?" Raph asks. "And then we bust some heads," Leo agrees. Raph grins. "I love a happy ending!" he exclaims before the screen moves to show Snake behind the dumpster.**

"Oooh, that's how he knew!" Angle exclaims.

 **Screen then shows Raph on the counter in the kitchen. "I know you're a little worried about me. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. We've never gone on a fight like this, and I don't know what's gonna happen. But you don't have to worry. I will make it back. I love you, man," Raph says, his eyes sparkling. Screen then moves to reveal a turtle who chews on a leaf.**

Everyone laughs, pointing at the screen. "I honestly thought he was talking to someone else," Amy sputters out. Raph growls and clenches his fists. "I will hurt your faces!" he exclaims, making everyone quiet. "It is alright to show affection for your pet, my son," Splinter tells Raph and he blushes in embarrassment.

 **"Aww. Are you talking to your pet turtle?" Mikey asks and Raph turns to him in shock. "No! Shut up!" Raph exclaims. "That's adorable," Mikey says, his hands on his cheeks. "Oh, I'm gonna crush you!" Raph shouts and Mikey jumps out of his seat and sprints away. Raph grabs a wooden spoon, jumps over the table, and chases Mikey.**

"Really?" Amy asks in a deadpan voice and everyone gives a blank look. They had seen Mikey being chased by Raph numerous times.

 **"I'm gonna shellac you!" Raph exclaims and the screen shows Raph chasing Mikey near the dojo. Leo is bending down on the floor, a few random objects formed into shapes in front of him.**

 **"I think this plan is gonna work," Leo tells himself. "No plan ever survives contact with the enemy," Splinter says, walking up to him. "It is how you react to the unexpected that will determine if you and your brothers succeed," he finishes. "Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?" Leo asks, standing up.**

Amy turns to Leo in confusion. "Were you doubting yourself?" she asks. Leo scratches his neck sheepishly. "Yeah…" he answers nervously. Amy's eyes soften. "Leo, you're leader for a reason," she tells him.

 **Splinter puts a hand on Leo's shoulder in comfort. "Leonardo, I made you leader for a reason," he tells him.**

"See, I just said it, too. He agrees with me," Amy says to Leo, who laughs and hugs her. "You're amazing," he whispers, making her blush while laughing.

 **"What is that reason?" Leo asks. "That is for you to discover on your own," Splinter answers. "There's so much riding on this…What if something goes wrong?" Leo says in concern. "Failure is a possibility every leader must face, Leonardo. It is something I had to face in Japan during my final battle with my enemy, the Shredder," Splinter explains.**

"Boooo!" all the teens say, throwing various food at the screen. Amy froze. This was a story she had heard before, all of them.

 **"Years ago, Oruko Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend, but the love of a woman came between us. He could not accept it, and his jealously turned outward in a vengeful attack. And while he could not defeat me that day, my world fell and crumbled around me as the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shen…and I lost my baby daughter, Miwa…" Splinter's voice says as flashbacks of that day appear in comic book form.**

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they take in his sad tale. "B-But if he had accepted it, then you wouldn't have bought the turtles and she would still be alive," Amy whispers softly. Splinter gives her a soft smile. "Yes, that is very likely," he says.

 **"But that's my point, Sensei. You lost everything," Leo says in worry. "I lost many things…my family, my home…my name…" Leo turns his head away. "But I gained many things as well, like the four of you," Splinter says with a smile.**

The turtles all smile. "And years later, I also gained Amelia, and I could not have asked for better children," Splinter tells his children. Amy smiles and hugs Splinter.

 **Leo had a confident grin on his face. "Don't worry. We can handle this," Leo tells him. At that moment, Mikey yells, running past them with a pot on his head. Raph follows close by, the wooden spoon still in his hand. "Get back here!" Raph screams. Leo groans slightly and Splinter shook his head.**

"Where were you all this time?" Amy asks Donnie, even though she knew the answer. "I was making something for our mission," Donnie says with a gap-toothed smile.

 **"Hey, you can't keep us in here like this! We know our rights!" April exclaims, slamming her fist on the glass in her cell. "I don't think they care about that, April," Kirby tells her.**

"Yeah, I know that now. They're alien robots, they have no rights," April says.

 **"We can't just sit here. We gotta do something," April answers. "Like what?" Kirby asks and April smiles. A Kraang passes by their cell. "Oh, my stomach! The pain is unbearable!" April exclaims, holding her stomach.**

"I can't believe you did that," Amy mutters. "I was desperate," April answers sheepishly.

 **The Kraang steps in and April jumps on him. She bites on his arm before he throws her back inside the cell.**

"Well that sucked," Mark mutters and Karai hits him lightly in the arm. He gives her a confused look while rubbing his arm.

 **"Well, I guess we can just sit here," April says to her dad, who shakes his head. "I wonder how the other family is doing. At least they're keeping calm about the situation," Kirby says. Screen moves to Amy's mother pacing around.**

"Ha…no, not really," Nadia says nervously.

 **Amy stands at the door. "Where are we?! What do these freaks want with us?! And why did those…giant, green things try to rescue us?!" Nadia says, freaked out.**

"Because they conveniently saw us being captured," Amy answers in a 'duh' tone. "Well, I've been in New York ever since your father and I got divorced. I've never seen anything like them before, no offense," Nadia says. "No, it's okay. We've never seen humans, so it was a first for us too," Leo tells her.

 **Amy sighs and looks out the window. "Hopefully those turtles will rescue us…" she mutters.**

"And we did!" Mikey exclaims before everyone shushes him.

 **Screen then moves to Snake and Kraang behind him holding laser guns. "They'll be here any minute," Snake says, looking at the street. "Kraang, are those who are coming to this place are near this place, Kraang?" one Kraang asks the other to his left. "I lack that knowledge, Kraang. I will inquire of Kraang about that knowledge," the second Kraang answers.**

"Dude, learn English. They invented it for a reason," Casey says in annoyance.

 **Snake starts to get more annoyed by the minute. "Do you have the knowledge if those coming to this place are near this place, Kraang?" the Kraang asks, looking up. "They're turtles!" Snake exclaims, turning to the alien. "Call them turtles! 'Are the turtles here?'" Snake says in anger. A Kraang points up ahead above Snake. "There are lights of a vehicle which contain that which you wish us to call the turtles coming to this place which you wish us to call here," he explains.**

"Wha?" everyone asks in confusion, except Donnie and Amy. Donnie looks at Amy from his seat behind her. "You wanna take this one?" he asks and she sighs in response. "He said the van they thought you were in was coming," she explains. "Oooh," they answer in understanding.

 **"What are you talking about?" Snake asks. The van approaches and crashes into the building. Snake looks up to see a canister of mutagen crashing on him. He screams and plant arms emerge from his body. The mutation is shown in shadow as he screams.**

"So that's how he got mutated. I was always wondering how that happened," Amy says. "…Huh," Donnie mutters, since he and his brothers never saw this happen. "This is so metal!" Casey exclaims and everyone rolls their eyes.

 **"The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place," A Kraang says. "Then in what place are the ones called the turtles?" another one asks. Screen then moves to the left to show the turtles climbing the wall with climbing claws.**

"Dude, those things are awesome," Kevin says. Donnie smiles. "Thanks!"

 **"Wow, lucky thing that van showed up to distract them," Mikey says. Donnie's face fell as he groans. He face palms, still wearing his climbing claw. "Ow!" he exclaims.**

Everyone laughs and Donnie blushes. "I forgot I had it on, okay?" he asks. Amy rolls her eyes with a smirk.

 **"That was the plan, Mikey. We knew Snake was hiding in the alley, so Raph and I made him think we would be in the van," Leo explains. "But we weren't in the van," Mikey answers in confusion.**

"Leave it to Mikey to state the obvious," Amy mutters, rolling her eyes. "Oooh, I get it now!" Mikey exclaims and his brothers slap their foreheads.

 **Leo rolls his eyes. "Just keep climbing," Leo tells him. "Can do," Mikey answers. They get to the roof and pry off the cover of a vent, two Kraang underneath. Leo and Raph jump down and pound them to the ground. Donnie and Mikey jump down. The walls were silver and energy lines glow pink everywhere. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this," Donnie says in awe.**

"I can think of a lot of things you've haven't seen before," Amy retorts, crossing her arms. Donnie rolls his eyes. "Ha. Ha. So funny," he comments shortly.

 **"They're using a metal alloy that I don't even recognize," Donnie says. "Gosh! A metal alloy even you don't know about! It boggles the mind," Raph answers sarcastically. Donnie glares at him. "Dude, you wanna talk metallurgy with me? Bring it," he says. "I don't, and-"**

 **"Guys! What part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?" Leo hisses.**

Everyone laughs.

 **He turns around and continues on, the others following him. As they turn the corner, they stay against the wall. They lean their heads slightly to see if anything was there. Silver and blue robots stand there. "Whoa, alien robots," Donnie whispers.**

"Nah, the Three Stooges!" Amy exclaims.

 **"Alien robots, huh? Hm, where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah! I've been saying it FOR HOURS!" Mikey says, the last part loudly.**

Everyone laughs and Leo slaps his forehead. "Mikey, you didn't have to give away our position," he tells the youngest turtle. "I was annoyed you guys didn't listen!" Mikey exclaims. "Just had to set him off," Lily mutters, shaking her head.

 **They take care of the robots and stare down at the last one. Suddenly, the brain shifted. A pair of yellow eyes opened and tentacles wiggling in the air. Leo, Raph, and Donnie scream as the brain screeches at them. Mikey smashes his nunchuck against the brain's head. The brain closes its eyes, stars flying its head.**

"Yeah, go Mikey!" Lily exclaims, pumping her fist. Mikey blushes.

 **Mikey grabs the brain by its tentacles, lifting it up in the air. "See? See? It's a brain thing. I told you! I told you! But did any of you listen to me? No! 'Cause you all think I'm some kind of bonehead!" Mikey says, veins popping on his head.**

Amy giggles, covering her mouth.

 **The brain reopens its eyes and screeches. It latches its teeth on Mikey's arm. "Ow!" Mikey lifts his arm up and shakes it. Mikey thrashes his arm before the brain flies and smashes against the wall. It hits a large button, causing the alarm to go off.**

"And so starts the running gag of Mikey setting off an alarm," Amy mutters.

 **"Mikey!" Leo, Raph, and Donnie shout. Mikey turns to see his brothers glaring at him. "Okay! But I was still right about the brain thing! You gotta give me that!" Mikey exclaims in defense.**

"No," Leo answers shortly, making Amy giggle.

 **"Let's move," Leo orders. "Move where?" Raph asks. Donnie looks up at the ceiling. "I think those are power conduits," Donnie says in curiosity. "Oh, that's really interesting! Thanks for sharing, Donnie!" Raph snaps.**

"Hey, if I didn't see them, we most likely wouldn't have found them," Donnie retorts. Raph rolls their eyes. "They could've screamed for help," he argues. "Uh, I'm pretty sure we were just doing nothing at the time," Amy tells them.

 **"Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way," Donnie points down the hall. "Which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important!" Donnie turns and walks down the hall. Leo grins and gestures to the hall with his katana, telling them silently to follow.**

Everyone laughs and Raph rolls his eyes.

 **Mikey points at Raph's face. "You got spanked," Mikey whispers before laughing. Raph glares before grabbing his finger in a death grip. "Ow! Ow! Mercy!" Mikey exclaims. Raph releases his finger and Mikey sucks on it. "Not cool," he mutters.**

"You wouldn't shut up," Raph retorts. Mikey blows a raspberry and Raph holds out a fist, making him scream. Their brothers and sister give them a blank look.

 **They continue running until Donnie's head pops out in front of a window. "We found 'em!" Donnie exclaims. April and her father give each other a look. Kraang soon appear from around the corner. "We'll hold them off! You pick the lock!" Leo tells Donnie, pulling out his katanas. Donnie turns to April. "Don't worry! I'll have you out of there in a second," Donnie says.**

"Or a minute, but hey, as long as you got me out," April says, making Donnie laugh.

 **"Okay, giant lizard-thing," April stumbles.**

Casey laughs, almost falling out of his chair. "S-She called you lizard-thing!" he exclaims but stops laughing when April gives him a death glare.

 **"A turtle, actually. I'm-I'm Donatello," Donnie answers. "April," she tells him, smiling a little. "Wow, that's a pretty-" Leo slams Donnie's head on the door. "The** ** _lock,_** **Donnie," he snaps. Donnie shakes his head.**

Everyone laughs and Donnie frowns. "You were taking too much time flirting," Leo explains. "W-what, I was not flirting!" Donnie exclaims, blushing. April smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Donnie. I know what you were trying to say," she tells him, kissing his cheek.

 **"Oh, right! Yeah! Sorry," Donnie says before bending down and opening the panel. He starts messing with the wires. The others fight the Kraang. "Not to rush you, but…hurry up!" April says.**

"So you didn't mean to rush him, but you still said it?" Ann asks. April smiles sheepishly. "Well, they could have came at any moment and grabbed us," she answers.

 **"Hey! You think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?" Donnie replies, holding up his hands. "Sorry," April answers sheepishly. Donnie gets the door open and April and her father step out. "Thanks," April tells them and the Kraang fall to the floor. Kirby nods. "Yes…thank you," he says. "Wait! There was another family, a girl and her mother," April replies, turning to a door next to them.**

"Oh now you remember," Amy mutters, crossing her arms. April smiles nervously. "Well, with all the excitement…" she says.

 **"Right," Kirby says, smacking himself. April tries to peek in, trying to see Amy and her mom. Donnie pulls open the door and tries to pick the lock. "Donnie, hurry up," Leo tells him, looking around.**

 **Raph rolls his eyes. "Oh for the love of…get out of my way!" Raph tells him, shoving Donnie away. He takes one of his sais and stabs the lock repeatedly. Amy sits on the floor, head in her hand. The door suddenly opens and she looks up to see the turtles, April, and her dad. Amy blinks and stands up.**

"What, never seen mutant turtles before?" Raph retorts. Amy rolls her eyes. "I was surprised you showed up," she answers.

 **"Thank you," Amy says, bowing. Her mother does the same. Leo sighs happily at her politeness before turning to his brothers.**

Everyone giggles and Leo blushes.

 **"Okay, now let's get out of-" Lasers pass by them. Everyone jumps in shock and they turn to see the Kraang. The families step back as the turtles pull out their weapons. Amy watches Leo in interest as they fight.**

"Someone looked impressed," Casey teases, moving behind Amy. She narrows her eyes and pushes Casey back to his seat without looking. "So what? They looked awesome," she answers and the turtles smile at her. Raph flexes his muscles and Ann rolls her eyes with a smirk.

 **A few Kraang sneak behind the families and points a laser gun at the back of Amy's head. Her eyes widen and they turn to see Kraang. "Do that which is known as be quiet," a Kraang says and they grab them. April screams. "What? No!" Donnie says, looking at them.**

"How could you not notice that Kraang?" Leo asks Amy, looking at her. She laughs sheepishly and scratches the back of her head. "I was too distracted to hear it," she answers. "Well, I don't blame you. Our skills are pretty awesome," Mikey brags and Amy rolls her eyes.

 **The turtles all run, following April's screams. They turn the corner, following the robots as they took April, Kirby, and Nadia to an exit. They burst through the double doors. "Get the door!" Leo shouts.**

"Wait, where were you?" Mark asks and Amy sighs. "You'll see," is all she answered.

 **Raph went to shut the door just as a robot came and shoved his way through. Raph pulls off an arm and uses it against the Kraang as it fell back. He shut the door and barricaded it with the Kraang's arm. Banging was heard, but Raph ignores it. "That'll hold 'em," he says and turns back to his brothers. He breathes heavily but a satisfied look is on his face. Raph frowns at his brothers' faces as they stare at him. "What?" he asks.**

"…Wow," Amy mutters as they all stare. "Don't see what's wrong with that. Had to hold the door somehow," Raph replies.

 **"You are seriously twisted," Leo responds. "Thanks," Raph answers with a smile.**

Everyone slaps their forehead except for Raph.

 **"No! Let me go!" April shouts and they turn to see April, Kirby, and Nadia being escorted to a helicopter. "Let's get 'em!" Leo orders and they were about to move when a green plant-like foot stops them. He had a body like a tree trunk, two thorny vines for arms, and both ends of the vines had jaws made of leaves. Screen then shoots to Amy, who was wrapped around his arm. Leo's eyes went wide.**

 **"Uh-oh."**

"No! Not my baby girl!" Stanley exclaims. "Dad…" Amy mutters as every teen laughs. She glares at them and crosses her arms.

 **"You did this to me! Now you're going to pay! Starting with her," the mutant said, holding up Amy. "It's Snake! He mutated into a…giant weed!" Leo says. "That's weird. You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake," Mikey says.**

His brothers and Amy slap their foreheads. "No. He touched the plants, so he got mutated into a weed," Donnie explains. "But it would make sense," Mikey argues. "No it wouldn't," Amy tells him.

 **"Yeah, you would, if you were an idiot," Raph snaps. "But his name is Snake," Mikey tells him. "So?" Raph asks. "You don't understand science," Mikey says.**

"That's not-you know what, never mind. It's pointless," Donnie says.

 **The lower half of Snake's body split into two and broke free. "I'll crush you turtles!" he exclaims. "Uh…would it help if we said it was an accident?" Donnie asks nervously. Snake pulls his other foot and leans towards them. "So, heh, I'll put you down for a no?" Donnie asks again, gripping his Bo staff.**

"That was definitely a no," Amy answers.

 **"Let her go, Snake!" Leo shouts. Snake swung his vine towards them and Leo raises his katana, slicing off the vine that held Amy. Leo catches her and backflips to the ground. Amy looks up at him before smiling. Leo smiles back before placing her on the ground. "Go! Hide, we'll take care of him," Leo tells her. She nods before taking off.**

"Aww, the first time he saved you!" April exclaims, hugging Amy from behind. Amy blushes and sighs. "Man, you guys react to everything that happens between us," she mutters.

 **Snake screeches, and purple blood sprays and sputters everywhere. Mikey yells, pushing himself back. "Whoa! Eww! Eww! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" he exclaims before a dollop fell on his leg. "Ahh! It touched me!" Mikey shouts.**

Everyone laughs and Mikey whines. "It was icky!" he yells.

 **Snake's arm then grows back and he grins, clapping his hand.**

"That is so wicked!" Casey exclaims. "No it wasn't," Leo answers in a deadpan voice.

 **"It grew back? No fair!" Donnie says, frowning. They hear the whir of a helicopter and they look up to see April, Kirby, and Nadia in the helicopter, which was about to take off. "Donnie! Go!" Leo orders. Donnie narrows his eyes as he sheathes his Bo staff. He runs towards Leo, who crouched down slightly. Donnie jumps and Leo uses his hands to help him launch in the air. Donnie flips up and lands by the chopper pad.**

 **Raph uses his climbing claws to cut Snake's leg, covering his hands in purple goop. "And yuck," Raph says, throwing his hands down to shake it off.**

Everyone laughs and Raph gags.

 **Snake takes Raph and throws him at Leo and Mikey, but they manage to catch him. They all stare at Snake. "Snakeweed is really powerful!" Mikey exclaims.**

"And the names commence!" Lily exclaims, making everyone groan.

 **"Snakeweed?" Raph asks. "Yeah! His name was Snake, and now he's a weed, so…"**

 **"We get it!" Raph snaps. "We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back," Leo says and Amy peeks out from her hiding spot. Leo looks back at her before turning to Snakeweed. A loud bam is heard and the turtles look back to see the door suddenly burst open, several Kraang walking out. Amy's eyes widen and she presses her back to the wall again. "While not getting shot by alien robots," Leo finishes. "With brains!" Mikey exclaims.**

Everyone rolls their eyes. "We got it, Mikey," Amy tells him.

 **"Let it go, man," Raph says.**

"No! You didn't listen!" Mikey exclaims. Raph rolls his eyes. "Mikey, we said we're sorry. Let's just forget about it," Leo tells him. Mikey crosses his arms with a pout.

 **Snakeweed screeches again and Raph jumps up and punches him a few times in the face. Snakeweed shot his vines at him, but Raph slices them. The Kraang fire their weapons and the turtles jump out of the way. Snakeweed gets shot several times and uses one of his vines to knock down the Kraang before knocking the turtles down. "What's the plan again, chief?" Raph asks sarcastically. "I'm working on it," Leo answers before Snakeweed grabs him by the leg, hanging him upside down.**

Amy snickers and Leo groans.

 **Leo looks at a computer. "The power conduits!" he says. "Are we really gonna start talking about that again?" Raph asks. He didn't answer as he is thrashed by Snakeweed. He forms a silent plan. "Perfect. Raph! Mikey!" Leo shouts and puts his katana in his mouth. He then uses his free hand to make some gestures. Raph and Mikey recognize them and they nod.**

"You clever turtle," Amy says, smirking at Leo. He smiles and inches towards her. "Well, when you're the leader and all, that's all you need to complete a mission," he says in a flirty tone. Amy rolls her eyes and pushes him away playfully. Stanley narrows his eyes. He wasn't used to see his daughter and Leo flirting.

 **Donnie jumps on the launch pad. He sees April look at him and he narrows his eyes. He takes his staff and slams it on a Kraang's head. It flew back, hitting the ground. The brain jumps up as it runs. Donnie looks up at the helicopter, which is already in the air. Donnie pulls out his staff and runs. He slams his stick to the ground and jumps. Donnie grips onto the helicopter's edge.**

Everyone looks in interest.

 **The helicopter stops in mid-flight. Donnie tries to get on board. He was stopped by a Kraang with a gun. "Oh, good! For a second there, I thought this was gonna be too easy!" Donnie shouts. Donnie grabs his staff and pulls the Kraang down. It falls to the ground, the brain flying out of the body. The helicopter starts to lose control. April falls out of the helicopter, grabbing the helicopter's edge.**

"April!" Kirby shouts. April sighs, knowing she would be safe.

 **"Hold on! I'm coming!" Donnie tells her. April then slips, falling towards the ground.**

Everyone grips onto their seat.

 **Donnie jumps down and catches her, landing on the ground.**

Everyone sighs in relief.

 **"You okay?" Donnie asks, looking down at April. She pants and looks up. "Dad," she says and Donnie looks up to see the helicopter leaving.**

"Mom…" Amy whispers, hugging her mother. "It's okay, Amelia. I'm here now," she whispers.

 **The turtles were taunting the Kraang and Snakeweed when Donnie and April run up to them. "Whoa! What are they doing? They're leading him straight toward that power generator! That's incredibly stupid!" Donnie says.**

"Hey, I resent that," Leo says to Donnie, who rolls his eyes.

 **"Or brilliant! Or-or both!" Donnie finishes. Amy peeks out from behind Donnie and April. Leo stands behind the power conduit. He pulls out two throwing stars. He throws them and Snakeweed grunts. He turns to Leo. "Hey, come and get me, Stinkweed!" Leo calls out and sticks out his tongue.**

Amy tries not to laugh and covers her mouth. Leo looks at her and pouts.

 **Snakeweed lunges at Leo, who jumps and lands on Snakeweed's back. Leo laughs tauntingly at the Kraang and smacks the back of his shell.**

Everyone snickers until Amy finally lets out a laugh, her legs flailing. She falls backwards into her chair. She continues laughing and Leo sighs at this, blushing.

 **The Kraang fire their weapons and Leo jumps out of the way. The lasers hit the power conduit and Snakeweed gets electrocuted. A few seconds later, he explodes.**

Everyone cheers, pumping their fists.

 **Bits of pieces land around, and Snakeweed's blood lands on the floor as well. Amy runs up to them and they escape. "Kraang, the ones in this place are not in this place where they were," a Kraang says. "The ones are called turtles, Kraang. They are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places," another one replies. "Yes, I am knowledge of that. The turtles must be eliminated from all places," the first one answers as the screen closes up on his face.**

"They can never stop us," Amy says and she fist bumps her brothers.

 **The turtles stand in front of Amy and April. April sits on her window while Amy stands next to her. "Are you two gonna be alright?" Donnie asks. "I guess," April answers and Amy looks down. "I don't know…this isn't the first time a family member has been taken away from me," she answers.**

"Aww, that's so sad!" Angle exclaims, hugging Amy. Amy smiles and hugs her back. "I'm sorry, Amelia…" Stanley whispers. She sighs. "It's fine," she whispers.

 **There was a tense silence. April breaks it a few minutes later. "My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want, but I'll be a lot better when we track down those creeps that took our parents," April says, hugging her knees. "Won't the police help?" Leo asks. Amy scoffs. "They'll think we're crazy!" she retorts.**

"I thought they could help! You think they would care," Leo argues, crossing his arms.

 **April chuckles dryly. "Yeah, when you tell them that your parents were kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously," April answers. "I hear that," Mikey replies. "April, whoever you are, I promise you we will not rest until we find them," Donnie tells them. "We won't?" Raph asks and Leo hits him in the shoulder. "No, we won't," Leo says.**

"Thanks, guys," April whispers and hugs Donnie. Amy smiles at them. "Yeah, thanks," she says, kissing Leo's cheek. Leo blushes and puts a hand to his cheek.

 **"Thanks, but you've helped us enough," Amy says. "It's not your fight," April finishes. Donnie places his hand over his own. "Yes, it is," he answers. Amy smiles at him. April blinks before looking up at Donnie with a smile. Donnie yanks his hand back, his cheeks pink. He grins sheepishly and backs away. Amy raises an eyebrow at this.**

"Aww!" all the girls except April exclaim. She blushes and bends down to Amy's ear. "You're right, they do like romance," she whispers.

 **"So what's your name, dudette?" Mikey asks with a curious look. Amy blinks before she smiles a little. "My name is Amelia, but you can call me Amy," she explains, bowing in respect. Leo smiles. "My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. These are my brothers, Raphael or Raph, Donatello or Donnie, and Michelangelo or Mikey," Leo tells her, gesturing to his brothers. Raph does nothing, Donnie nods, and Mikey smiles and waves.**

"I see you wasted no time being friendly," Amy says dryly to Raph. Raph smirks. "It could have been worse, I could have given you the worst noogie ever," he explains, making her eyes widen.

 **"Do you have a place to stay, Amy?" Donnie asks. Amy thinks long and hard as her eyebrows scrunch up in thought.**

"You look pretty cute when you rack your brain," Leo tells her and she blushes.

 **"I would let you stay here, but no room. Sorry," April says sheepishly.**

Amy gives April a look. "What? I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch," she says.

 **A light bulb goes over Mikey's head. "Dudes, she can stay with us!" Mikey exclaims. "WHAT?!" His brothers and Amy ask. Mikey had a smile on his face. "Think about it! She can't go back to her place if the Kraang are going to look for her there. It's not safe. So she can come with us! They won't find us there and she'll be safe with us around!" Mikey explains.**

"I don't know what's scarier, the fact that he came up with it or that he was right," Donnie mutters.

 **"Mikey does have a point…" Donnie says in thought. "What about Master Splinter?" Leo asks. "Forget Master Splinter! What if she tells people about us?" Raph replies in anger.**

"Uh, I didn't. I can keep a secret," Amy says, crossing her arms. "We had just met you at the time, I didn't trust you," Raph answers. "Raphael takes time to let people in," Splinter tells her. Raph decided not to comment.

 **"Just tell this Master Splinter what happened. I'm sure he'll understand my situation," Amy cuts in. They look at her and Leo grins. "Okay then, you can stay with us. But we're going to have to talk with Splinter about this…" he answers. "AWE YEAH BOI!" Mikey shouts.**

The five siblings all laugh. "Well, at least someone liked me already," Amy says, smiling. "Well, yeah! You're so nice and it's like you know us already!" Mikey says, hugging her. "Aww, thanks, Mikey…" she replies, hugging him back.

 **They jump up to a rooftop and Donnie looks back and waves at April. April waves back with a smile and Donnie turns around to see Amy. He screams, jumping back a bit. "So you like April?" she asks. He scratches the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah…she's so cool!" Donnie answers nervously.**

"Aww, Donnie," April says, smiling at him. Donnie laughs and blushes.

 **Amy smiles. "Don't worry, I won't tell her," she says before catching up with the others. Donnie blinks before smiling.**

"Oh, so you did know," April says with a smirk. "Yep. But I've kept it a secret for almost two years now. Guess the cat's out of the bag," Amy answers. "You know, that's when I started seeing you as a good friend," Donnie tells her. Amy smiles at him.

 **Screen then shows a city and the words Tokyo, Japan appear. A room with an ominous man sits on a chair while watching TV. "Ninjas in New York. Don't believe me? After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this," a reporter says and a throwing star appears on the TV with the Hamato symbol on it. "Recovered this," the reporter repeats when the video is played back.**

Everyone gasps. Splinter narrows his eyes at this.

 **"So my old enemy is in New York, and training his own army. At last, I can finish what I started so long ago. Prepare my jet. I'm going to visit an old friend," a voice says and the screen goes to comic book style.**

The air was tense before Amy broke it. "S-So that's how he found out…" she whispers, her memory plaguing of their encounters with him. She shudders and closes her eyes. Splinter narrows his eyes at his sons. "As soon as we come home, you are grounded!" he exclaims, making them groan. "B-But Amy stopped him!" Leo points out. "That was not until much later. I fear Shredder will not stop until he has vanquished us all," Splinter explains.

Everyone looks at each other in worry. "L-Let's just watch some more," Amy whispers, attempting to calm everyone down. They nod and sigh.


	3. Turtle Temper

From Clare: I like that part where Mark says that sucks and Karai lightly hits his arm. I think it would be cool if Mark, Jared, and Karai just react to the Wrath of Tiger Claw, Legend of the Kuro Kobuto and Vengeance is Mine episodes that would be awesome (;

 **Angel: Er…that's not getting done until WAY later…I'm doing this in order, because some events would be overlooked if I did them out of order. But I will tell you they will get done…eventually.**

From Guest: Wow, amazing, keep it up. I want to see more updates it's really cool, are you going to be doing all the other ones?

 **Angel: Yep!**

From Katz: If you do have time, why not do the 1987 and 2003 turtles with Amy in it so it will be really cool anyway, awesome update.

 **Angel: Tsk. I really don't like those series, though, and I don't feel like watching all the episodes. I only like the 2012 series. And several people want me to do the 2014 movie, which I haven't seen. I didn't even see the sequel because my sister is stubborn and she won't go with me.**

From metz: Angel, I think this is gonna be your greatest work ever that and if you make the 2014 movie fanfic with Amy in it, you are going to be my new favorite author! Plz make more new chapters :-D:-D:-D.

 **Angel: Aww, I'm really touched you said that, metz. What happened to my other stories, though? I thought those were better XD. I'm just playing, I'm just playing!**

From Hermana Kunoichi: I already know that next chapter is one of those chapters some said red banded turtle won't enjoy, if you can all re-call it. However, I LOVED when Raph was talking to Spike that way, and I understand him, I do that to both of my cats. Also, I heard a rumor, that I'm pretty sure not so much people will be happy about, but...as I heard, episode 15, City at War (which, btw, was named exactly as one of 2k3 version) will come on air... in September, last rumors I got about they would come up in 2 months, were fake, or my information I got from the TMNT Pedia and Deviant Art fan clubs was wrong. Either way, I hope to read more. And, finally, Kevin showed up, I was wondering what happened to him in here or why he wasn't there.

 **Angel: …**

 **Leo: Ange?**

 **Angel: …NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I thought it was this month! That really sucks, I have to wait three more months now? I was really hoping to watch the new episode. Grr…btw, I already knew the episode name. I said it on the fourth story. And I'm pretty sure Kevin was in the last chapter. Jared's not in this, though…YET. I'm not saying when he'll appear.**

* * *

Amy throws popcorn into her mouth. They were all trying to forget what Shredder had said from last time. Amy was freaking out the most. She knew that this was in the past, but she never knew how Shredder found out about them. Now that she did…it shook her up a bit. If the turtles hadn't saved her, Shredder most likely wouldn't even come to New York. She sighs and Leo glances at her. "Ames?" he asks and she turns to him. "Don't even think about what would happen if we didn't save you. We did it because we wanted to. Who cares if Shredder found out?" he tells her. "Yeah, we did the right thing," Donnie explains. "And besides, you and April are awesome!" Mikey exclaims.

"Yeah, you're not bad, ice princess," Raph finishes. She gives a shocked look and was about to say something when the screen lights up. She shakes her head and smiles, grateful to have friends like them.

 **Screen shows several pipes before moving down to Amy and the turtles walking. Leo and Raph were in front of her, while Donnie and Mikey were behind her.**

"Gee, paranoid much?" Ann asks, crossing her arms. "Raph insisted on it. He thought I would run off and tell people about them," Amy explains before giving a hurt look at the screen. Raph frowns, looking down at the floor. He really didn't know why he didn't trust her at first.

" **So who's Master Splinter?" Amy asks as they walk. "He's our father and sensei. He's been training us in the art of ninjitsu for years," Leo answers. Amy starts to look bored again as they walk. She looks around in thought before getting an idea. She starts singing 'You'll Be in My Heart.'**

"Aw, Amelia…you remembered our song," Nadia whispers with a smile. Amy nods with a smile. "I was thinking about you. I was wondering how you were, I thought that they mutated you," Amy answers sadly. "No. I don't even remember what happened when I was there," Nadia explains. "Why did you start singing, anyway?" Kevin asks. Amy shrugs. "It was the only thing that came to mind," was all she could say.

 **Raph turns around to Amy in confusion. "Is she…?" Amy continues singing and the turtles look at her, intrigued. Amy had her eyes closed, not paying attention to them. The screen moves to the side of her face.**

"You have a pretty voice," Raph tells Amy to her surprise. She blinks before smiling. "T-Thanks, Raph," she whispers. She wasn't used to Raph complimenting her.

 **Amy was about to sing another verse before she hears clapping. She opens her eyes and the screen moves to the turtles, cheering. Amy smiles. "You didn't tell us you could sing!" Mikey exclaims.**

"How long have you been singing?" Donnie asks. "Uh…as long as I can remember…" Amy answers. Nadia nods. "It's true. Ever since she could talk, she's been singing," she explains. "You have a lovely voice, my child," Splinter says and she blushes at the praise. "I kinda wish I didn't do that now…" she mutters.

 **Amy shrugs. "I have many hidden talents. Usually it helps me get my mind off things," she explains.**

Leo smirks, getting an idea. "Is kissing one of your hidden talents?" he asks. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What does that have to do with-" Leo leans in and kisses her. "AWW!" all the girls exclaim. Stanley rolls his eyes before smiling. Nadia takes a picture, making them pull away. "MOM!" Amy exclaims in embarrassment. "My daughter's first kiss!" she exclaims. Amy whines and covers her face. Leo blushes and looks back at the screen.

" **Like your mom?" Mikey asks and Raph smacks him in the back of his head. "Mikey!" all of his brothers shout. "I'm sorry," Mikey says quickly. Amy grins at him. "It's okay. Even though my mother is trapped with the Kraang, I know we'll get her back," she replies in an optimistic tone.**

"How can you do that?" Karai asks. Amy blinks in confusion. "Do what?" she asks. "How do you always stay so upbeat during times like that?" Karai questions. "Erm…I don't know. I've never been asked that before," Amy answers. "Reminds me of Mikey," Donnie mutters. Amy rolls her eyes. "So I'm cute, oblivious, and a terrible eater?" she asks. Leo smirks. "Well, you're right about the cute part," he tells her. Amy blushes and pushes him away slightly.

 **Amy frowns when she starts walking again.**

Amy sighs, remembering what she had been thinking about.

 **They finally step into the lair and Amy looks around in awe. Leo turns to her. "Okay, you're about to meet Splinter in the dojo. Just…don't freak out, okay Amy?" Leo asks. Amy nods. "I didn't freak out when I saw you guys, so…"**

"Yep! I'm not one to judge by appearance. After all, never judge a book by its cover," Amy explains. The turtles smile at her. They were truly amazed by this girl.

 **Leo grins, takes her hand, and leads her to the dojo.**

"Ohh, that's just so cute!" Nadia exclaims. Amy groans and places her head in her knees, silently wishing if she could die of embarrassment. Leo takes her hand and squeezes it.

 **Leo opens the door and leads her inside, the others following. Splinter mediates underneath the tree. Splinter stands up and the screen focuses on each turtle before it stops on Amy. Leo walks up to him and lets go of Amy's hand. She frowns before shaking her head. "Sensei," Leo starts, bowing. "This is Amelia or Amy, the other girl that was captured by the Kraang," he explains.**

"You know I don't like it when people my age call me by my full name," Amy tells Leo. "Sorry, sweetie," he whispers, kissing her hand. She squeaks and blushes before giving her mother a stern look that said 'No pictures and no squealing.' Nadia winks and when Amy turns around, she takes a silent pic.

 **Amy bows in respect. "Pleased to meet you," she says. Splinter smiles a bit. "I see…so why have you brought this young lady to our secret hidden lair?!" he says, an angry tone at the last part. Amy cringes.**

"Splinter is scary when he's angry," Angle whispers to Amy. "It's worse when you're in trouble," she whispers back.

" **Well…you see Sensei, after talking with her, I suggested we bring her here because she has nowhere else to go and I didn't want her to be kidnapped by the Kraang again," Mikey explains.**

"Yes, because that's what I need in my life. Going through the same adventure again," Amy mutters, making everyone laugh.

" **Mikey pointed out that she wouldn't be safe if she stayed at her own place. So we agreed that we would bring her here…that is if you let her stay," Donnie explains. Raph crosses his arms.**

"Gee, thanks for the back-up," Amy retorts. Raph smirks. "That's because I still didn't trust you yet," Raph answers.

" **I promise I won't tell anyone about you guys…and I'll try not to be a burden," Amy says, whispering the last part.**

Amy's eyes widen and she whines, hiding her face as she slid down in her chair. She didn't want anyone to hear that. "Ames, you're not a burden, and you will never will be," Leo tells her, patting her shoulder. She didn't respond. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Amelia," Splinter explains. "Just telling me that makes me embarrassed," she mutters and her brothers laugh. "Yeah, well, we don't think you're a burden to us. You always help me in the lab, and you supported me about April," Donnie says with a gap-toothed grin.

"Yeah, dudette! You help me with cooking and you play video games with me!" Mikey exclaims. Raph smirks. "Well, if we're gonna be all mushy…ice princess, you always manage to calm me down. Thanks…" he says. Leo smiles. "You see? We all love you and we promise you, you're not a burden. Ever," he comments. Amy uncovers her face and grins. "Thanks, bros," she whispers.

" **Very well, you may stay, Amelia," Splinter replies after a few minutes. The turtles cheer, except for Raph. "IF you answer my questions. I realize you are trustworthy, but I must know a little bit about you," Splinter explains. They all sit down, their hands on their knees.**

"Wait. I'm confused. Dad said he knew you in Japan, right? In the letter he wrote to me," Amy says and Splinter nods. "So how come you didn't recognize me?" she asks. Splinter ponders this for a few minutes. "I only saw you once, Amelia. You were only an infant. Your father and I wrote letters to each other, but I never visited. I believe I was fighting with Shredder at the time. Right before Shen…he sent me a letter telling me you had moved to Florida. I wanted to go there, but I wanted to go to New York for Shen, to remember her," Splinter explains. Amy blinks before nodding.

" **Where are you from?" Splinter asks. "I'm from Florida. I just moved here recently," Amy answers. "Where's Florida?" Mikey questions curiously.**

"I should really get you a globe," Amy mutters.

" **It's south from here," Donnie explains and Amy nods. "Have you ever been trained in the art of ninjitsu?" Splinter asks. Amy shakes her head. "I was in a gymnastics class, but other than that, no," Amy explains.**

"No wonder why you're so agile," Angle murmurs. "Wait, you've seen me do things like backflips, and you're questioning this now?" Amy asks.

" **I would like to train you to be a kunoichi soon. I must warn you, it will be the hardest thing you've ever done," Splinter says and the turtles give a shocked look. Amy blinks and looks down at the floor.**

"Wait, he asked you before me?" April asks in a fake hurt tone. "You weren't even there," Amy retorts.

 **Amy looks back up at Splinter. "I'll think about it," she replies. Splinter nods. Screen then moves to show Donnie, Raph, and Mikey walking out of the dojo. Amy and Leo follow close behind. A finger taps Amy's shoulder and she turns to Leo. "Yes, Leo?" she asks. "Um…Amy, w-would you like to come on patrol with us? Just to observe so it can help you with your decision…" he says.**

"Aw, he's all shy!" Nadia exclaims, making Leo and Amy blush.

 **Amy smiles. "Sure. I don't mind watching," she answers.**

"I see you don't consult us first," Raph mutters. "Hey, you were all fine with it when I told you she was coming," Leo argues.

 **Screen shows Vic on his chair, watching TV, before moving up to Donnie, on the rooftop. Donnie looks at his spyglass while Leo stands, arms crossed. Amy sits on the edge of the building next to them, looking down.**

"You could have fell!" Stanley shouts in worry. "Dad, they were right there. And I'm not that clumsy!" Amy tells him, glaring.

" **Anything?" Leo asks. "Nothing yet," Donnie answers. Amy blows her bangs out of her face before the screen moves to show Raph and Mikey. Raph was sitting down, his arms folded, half-asleep. Mikey was laying on top of the block above Raph. Mikey pokes Raph's head. Raph swats his hand away and Mikey laughs. Mikey taps Raph's head again and Raph swats it away again. Mikey goes for a third tap, but Raph reaches up, grabs Mikey's finger, and squeezes it. Mikey yelps and Raph releases his finger.**

"Why do you always hurt him?" Lily asks angrily. "Because he's always pushing it," Raph grumbles. "So why did you need to poke him?" Amy asks. "Because I was bored," Mikey answers, shrugging.

" **Guys! When ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be silent!" Leo hisses, glaring at the two.**

"I wasn't even a kunoichi yet," Amy argues. Leo smiles sheepishly and scratches his neck.

" **Sorry, Leo. I'll scream quieter," Mikey whispers before poking Raph's head again.**

"So when I say to be silent, you just go ahead and keep annoying him. Nice," Leo says in a deadpan voice.

 **Mikey giggles and Raph growls, throwing him down on the ground. Raph jumps over to him and wraps his arm around Mikey's neck, trapping him in a headlock. "Say it," Raph demands. Amy puts her hands on the edge of the building and uses it to backflip to Raph. "Raph, come on," she says in annoyance. "Not until Mikey says it," Raph answers.**

"Oh geez, seriously Raph? You didn't have to do that, even though he was being annoying to you," Donnie argues. Leo nods. "He has a point," he replies. "How I deal with Mikey is my business, so stay out of it!" Raph shouts, veins popping on his head. Amy, Leo, and Donnie roll their eyes.

 **Mikey struggles to break free but sighs, giving up. "Raphael is all wise and powerful," Mikey says, glancing at his brother. Raph released him but grabs Mikey again, twisting his head a bit. "And…?" Raph demands. "And he's better than me in every possible way," Mikey says.**

"Did you make that up or something?" Ann asks. Raph shrugs. "Made it up when we were kids," he explains.

 **Raph raises his elbow up and brought it down on Mikey's shell, sending him to the ground. "And…?" Raph asks. "And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod," Mikey says quickly.**

Ann snickers a bit but stops when Splinter gives her a look. When he looks away, Ann snickers louder. Splinter growls and gives her a look. Ann snickers again, only to be whacked with his staff. "Owwwwww…" Ann mutters, rubbing her head.

 **Raph licks his finger and holds it over Mikey's head. He grins evilly and Mikey stares up at it. "And…?" Mikey's lip trembled. "In the history of the universe, there's never been-!" "Okay, enough," Leo tells Raph, who glares and lets Mikey go. He stands up and walks up to Leo. "We're wasting our time. The Kraang are never gonna show up," Raph replies in annoyance. "Have a little patience, will you?" Leo asks.**

"No offense, but I'm with Raph on this one," Ann says. Leo rolls his eyes.

" **Trust me, guys. They're going to break into the lab tonight. I have reliable intel," Donnie says, placing a hand on his chest. "Intel? You mean April told you," Raph replies with a smirk, pointing a finger at Donnie.**

"Guys, stop teasing him," April tells them. Donnie smiles gratefully before his eyes widen, knowing what was going to happen next.

 **Mikey grins behind Donnie. "You mean your girlfriend?" he asks, blinking. Steam comes out of Donnie's head as he frowns.**

April blushes and so does Donnie. "S-She's not my girlfriend…yet," Donnie mutters so April couldn't hear. "Where were you, Red?" Casey asks. "I was busy with homework," April answers.

 **Amy giggles a bit. "She's not my girlfriend, Mikey!" Donnie exclaims, and the others grin at each other. "She's a girl who's a friend, like Amy, whose parent was kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab. And we're gonna stop 'em," Donnie says. "Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason," Raph replies before a door opens. "What the heck's going on up here?" a voice asks and they turn to see Vic.**

"Ugh, not this guy again," Donnie mutters. "Uh, who is that?" Ann asks. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet the exact copy of Raphael," Amy answers. "HEY!" Raph shouts, making everyone laugh. "No, seriously, who is that guy?" April asks after they had stopped laughing. "Uh…" Leo says, trying to explain it as best as he can. "You'll see," Raph murmurs.

" **What, are you playing dress up? And who's the girl?" Vic asks. "No, sir, we were just-" Screen snaps to a broken satellite dish.**

Amy blinks. "Did we do that?" she asks. "I think that happened when Raph slammed Mikey to the ground…" Leo murmurs.

" **Which one of you slimy green ham shanks busted my satellite dish?!" Vic demands, clenching his fists.**

"Wow, this guy is already annoying," April says. "But what does this have to do with anything?" Casey asks. Amy sighs. "It's coming," she answers. Nadia grimaces. "I think I know him…" she says. Amy's eyes widen and she turns to her mother. "You know him?" she asks in shock. "Yes…I used to live in that apartment before you moved in. He was my next-door neighbor…unfortunately. He didn't like me and he tried everything to get me out. I think it was because I broke something when I introduced myself to him…He shattered my experiments, he threatened me…he even tried suing me. Eventually I had enough, and I moved out of there as quickly as possible. But not before I sued him for breaking my experiments. Took all his money and used it for my home. And I never heard from him again," she explains.

Amy blinks in shock before she narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry, Mom, he got everything that came to him," she whispers in rage.

" **Ham shanks?" Raph asks angrily. "Amy is not a ham shank!" Leo replies and Amy smiles at him.**

"Thanks for defending me," Amy whispers with a grin. Leo grins back. "You're welcome," he whispers back.

" **I don't even know what that means…" Donnie says.**

"Do you want to? Because it's not pretty," Amy tells Donnie. He grimaces. "You know what, it's not that important," he murmurs.

" **Me either. But I don't like it," Raph answers, putting his hand on his sai. Leo grabs his wrist. "Let's go," he says firmly. They turn around. "That's right, you spineless cream puff! Listen to your mommy!" Vic taunts.**

"Can I beat him up?" Ann asks, raising her hand. "If you can find him, sure," Amy retorts and Ann's eyes widen at the possibilities of what that meant. "I do not act like a mother," Leo grumbles, crossing his arms. His brothers decided not to comment on that.

" **Hey! Watch it, buddy!" Raph exclaims, turning around and pulling out his sais. "Oh, no. I didn't know you had salad tongs," Vic says in fake fear.**

"I can see why you wanted to move," Stanley murmurs to Nadia.

" **Salad tongs?" Raph shouts.**

"Oh, geez!" Angle mutters.

 **Raph runs towards Vic, but the others held him back. Screen then moves down to show the Kraang getting into a van. "I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb-over!" Raph's voice shouts. "You callin' me ugly? Seen a mirror lately, circus freak?" Vic's voice retorts. "Raph, please! Just ignore him!" Amy's voice exclaims. The Kraangs' heads turn to the rooftop.**

"You expect me to ignore that? He's a jerk!" Raph says. Amy rolls her eyes. "Because apparently, neither one of you would shut up," she mutters in annoyance.

" **Yeah, listen to your girlfriend!" Vic says when the screen moves back to the group. "Girlfriend?!" Leo and Amy ask in shock.**

Everyone laughs. "Yeah, that ain't happening," Raph murmurs. "I do love Raph, but in a brotherly way…to an extent," Amy says, muttering the last part. Ann and Leo sigh in relief.

" **She's not my girlfriend!" Raph shouts. "You want a piece of me?" Vic asks.**

"Why can't he just shut it already?" Mark snaps. "…I don't know. Even I kept asking myself that," Leo answers.

" **When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!" Raph shouts, fire in his eyes as the others hold him back. A pink laser shot in front of Raph, making him pull back. The screen turns to show several Kraang standing on the opposite side of the rooftop.**

"Raphael, if you had just ignored him, this whole problem could have been avoided," Splinter explains. Raph sighs and looks down at the floor. "Hai, Sensei…" he whispers.

" **Kraangdroids!" Leo shouts. "Holy Toledo!" Vic exclaims. "Way to blow our position, Raph," Leo says, and the turtles pull out their weapons. "Amy, go and hide in the alley. We got this," Leo orders. Amy nods and backflips to the ground. She lands on her feet and hides behind the dumpster.**

"Leo, I know you were trying to protect my daughter…thank you. I give you my blessing," Stanley says to Leo's surprise. He smiles. "No problem, sir," Leo answers.

" **Scram!" Leo orders and they jump, avoiding lasers. "Holy cow. They're some kinda kung-fu frogs," Vic says, pulling out his phone and video-taping them.**

Everyone except the turtles, Amy, and Splinter gasp. "He got you on video? Wow," April says. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Nadia murmurs. "Even I don't like him," Mikey inputs. "At least we stopped him…although there were a few…complications," Donnie points out.

 **The Kraang all stand up and ran off before the turtles could do anything. "Keep going, Kung-fu frogs," the turtles whip their heads around to see Vic holding up his phone with a grin. "This is pure gold," he finishes.**

"Since when do frogs have shells?" Amy asks, crossing her arms. "We can assume he failed biology, then," Jamie murmurs.

" **We're not frogs, you idiot!" Raph shouts. "Yeah, and it's not kung fu. It's an ancient Japanese battle art," Donnie retorts.**

"Really?" Lily asks, rolling her eyes.

" **Guys, he got us on video," Leo tells them. Raph bares his teeth and growls, veins on his head. "Not for long, he doesn't," Raph answers, running for the man. Raph jumps to grab him, but Vic shuts the door, Raph's face slamming into the door. He slid to the floor.**

"Vic 1, Raph 0," Casey murmurs.

 **Vic can be heard laughing from the inside. "I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!" Vic's voice exclaims. Sirens can be heard. "Fire truck's en route. Thirty seconds!" Donnie says. "Let's get Amy and get out of here," Leo orders and the others start to run. "Wait! We have to find that guy and break his phone, and his face!" Raph shouts but the others had already jumped off.**

"I'm all for breaking his face," Ann says and everyone murmurs in agreement.

 **Raph grunts irritably, throwing his arms down. He follows his brothers and Leo jumps down the manhole along with his brothers. Amy closes it behind her. "Amy! Jump down and I'll catch you!" Leo exclaims.**

"Nobody say anything!" Amy and Leo shout before anyone could squeal. They look at each other and blush before turning to the screen.

 **Amy falls back and Leo catches her. They smile at each other. Screen then changes to show the turtles and Amy sitting on their knees. Amy was between Mikey and Leo and she had her hands on her skirt. Raph and Donnie were on opposite ends. Splinter paces in front of all of them. "Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught…on video!" Splinter tells them and Amy cringes.**

"Ooh, someone's in trouble!" Casey exclaims. Amy blinks. "That's what Mikey said…" she replies.

" **Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met," Raph says.**

"And I would know," Nadia mutters.

" **Except for you," Mikey replies, his head popping up next to Raph. Raph hits him in the head. "Ow!" Mikey exclaims.**

Everyone giggles and Mikey pouts. "That hurt," he says. "It was supposed to, idiot," Raph murmurs. Splinter gives him a look.

 **Amy giggles a bit. "You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us. They were so…insulting!" Raph explains.**

"Couldn't you have found a better word?" Ann asks. "…No," Raph answers, making them laugh. Raph growls and their eyes widen.

" **Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!" Splinter says. "Burn," Mikey whispers. Raph glares at him. Splinter paces in front of them again. "You are ninjas. You work in the shadows, in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition," Splinter explains.**

"Again, wasn't a kunoichi at the time," Amy murmurs.

" **Look, we know where this guy lives. All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out," Raph answers.**

"Why didn't we do that at the beginning? We would have had it at that time," Raph says. "Because you wanted to beat him up before we could do anything. And besides, he ran off with the video," Donnie explains. "He's got a point, though. I would have already beaten him up," Ann mutters. "It does sound tempting…but we wanted to try a _peaceful_ approach," Leo reminds.

" **Oh, there's no tape. Video phones use flash memory-" Before Donnie could go on further, Raph gives him an aggravated look. "Anger is self-destructive," Splinter explains. "I always thought it was others-destructive," Raph mutters under his breath. "Raphael! Stand up," Splinter orders. Raph stands up. "Somebody's in trouble," Mikey teases and Raph clenches his fists. Amy sighs. "Mikey…"**

"I swear, I will slap the green off you," Raph threatens, making Mikey gulp. "You will do nothing of the sort," Splinter tells him with a glare. Raph grumbles and crosses his arms.

 **Screen shows the tree in the dojo before moving down to the group. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy were circling him, with bow and suction arrows in hand. Raph stands in the middle of the room. "Evade the arrows," Splinter orders. "Why is Amy participating in this exercise? She's not even training!" Raph argues. "Even though Amelia has not made up her mind about training to be a kunoichi, I would still like her to have the experience. And she agreed to do this exercise," Splinter answers.**

"Why?" Raph asks. "I thought it would help," Amy explains.

 **Raph took a stance. "Hajime!" Splinter orders.**

"What does Haji mean?" Angle asks, making them chuckle. "Hajime. It means start in Japanese," Leo explains.

 **Mikey fires his arrow, and Raph dodges it easily. Leo shoots next, but it barely hit Raph's shoulder. Amy fires but Raph lowers his back, missing the arrow. Donnie fires, but Raph did a backflip, landing on the ground. Splinter catches the arrow with two of his fingers. "Ya me!" he orders and the others stand.**

"What does that mean?" Angle asks. "It means stop in Japanese," Amy decides to say.

" **Again, except Amelia, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo…insult Raphael," Splinter tells them, pointing the arrow at Raph. "I'm not too sure about this, Master Splinter…" Amy voices her concern.**

"Wow, this is gonna be painful…for you guys," Mark says and Karai gives him a look. "What?" he asks in confusion. She huffs and turns back to the screen, to his confusion.

" **Wait, insult him?" Donnie asks, pointing to Raph with his arrow. Raph had his arms crossed with a smirk. "Yes," Splinter answers. "And he can't fight back?" Donnie asks and Raph's eyes widen. "No," Splinter says.**

"Oh, never mind," Mark says.

 **Donnie chuckles, looking at the others. "I'm feeling good about this plan," Donnie explains. "I'm not…" Amy murmurs. "Hajime!" Splinter orders. They move around Raph in a circle. "You're such a hothead!" Amy tells him, aiming her arrow at Raph's head. She barely misses. "No, I'm not!" Raph says. "You move like a bloated buffalo," Mikey replies, firing his arrow. Raph does a split as it soars above his head.**

"I'll show you a bloated buffalo," Raph growls, clenching his fist. Amy sighs and pressure points him, making him fall to the floor. "And it's because of that anger that this happened," she tells him before putting her hands behind her head. They look at her in surprise. "Finally, some peace and quiet," she snaps.

" **I do not!" Raph exclaims. "And you're always whining. Poor me, nobody understands me," Leo says, mocking a sad voice before he fires an arrow. "Well, you don't understa-" Leo's arrow hits Raph in the back of his shell. "And…Oh! You don't keep your back straight when doing omote kote gyaku," Donnie says, firing an arrow at Raph, hitting the back of his shell. "And you're ugly!" Donnie exclaims, firing another arrow that hits Raph with a laugh. "And gassy!" Mikey exclaims, firing an arrow.**

"Ew," everyone except Raph mutters. He was still knocked out.

" **You're just as dense as Mikey!" Amy says, firing an arrow. Raph growls and throws an arrow at her. She ducks down.**

Amy hears a growl and her eyes widen. She turns around to see Raph, and he looked pissed. Amy gulps nervously. "Mother," she whispers before Raph yells, chasing her. She screams and runs around the theater. "Raph, come back here!" Leo screams, running after them. "Not until I rearrange her face!" Raph shouts. "Dude!" Mikey yells and he and Donnie chase after them. Everyone looks, not knowing what to do. "Uh, should we stop them?" April asks. "Let us see how they deal with it," Splinter tells them.

"Get back here!" Raph shouts, sai in hand. "Noo, help me!" Amy screams. Donnie and Mikey tackle him. Raph stands up, Donnie and Mikey holding him back. Leo wraps his arm around Amy's waist, holding her protectively as he points his katana. "Raph, calm down. She didn't mean it," Leo explains sternly. Raph pants and looks at Amy, who backs away a bit. Raph's eyes soften and his brothers let go of him. "Ice princess, I'm…sorry," he whispers to her shock. She blinks before smiling softly. "It's okay," she whispers back and they go back to their seats.

" **Sorry, Raph," Amy tells him. "Oh, you talk so tough, but inside you're just a scared little baby," Leo taunts. "Who needs his bottle?" Donnie asks, firing. "And his diaper changed?" Mikey asks, firing an arrow as well. "You want you binky, Raphie?" Amy teases, firing an arrow. "What's the matter, Raph? Gonna cry?" Leo asks. "I…am…not…gonna…cry!" Raph says as various arrows are fired at him. An arrow hits his forehead and he falls to the floor.**

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark," Amy mutters.

" **Ahh…I wish this moment would last forever," Mikey sighs. "I'm so glad that's over…" Amy replies. "You know what?" Raph asks, standing up. "Forget this! This is stupid!" Raph retorts. "Aww, it didn't!" Mikey complains and Raph turns to the side, revealing his shell covered in arrows. He walks up to Sensei. "Master Splinter?" Amy asks. "Yes, Amelia?" he asks. "This is just a theory, but maybe Raph is like this because he doesn't know how to communicate his feelings. He needs to control the fire in him, and I think it's because he's passionate," Amy explains.**

Everyone blinks. They had always questioned Raph, but they never expected that to come from anyone, especially Amy. "…How can you read people like that?!" Donnie exclaims. "I was just guessing! I didn't know I was right!" Amy answers in exasperation. "…Wow," Mikey answers. "I have no idea where that came from. It's like…I don't know, time travel for example. You know something's going to go wrong with the time difference. That's how it was when I was saying that," Amy explains, trying to make sense of the situation.

"But you guessed it correctly. No one has ever said that about Raph before," Leo tells her. "It's like she's psychic!" Mikey exclaims. Raph still hadn't said anything. "Raph?" Ann asks. Raph blinks before fainting. Amy sighs and turns back to the screen.

 **The turtles give a look of confusion. "Huh?" Mikey asks, scratching his head. "He doesn't always think things through before he acts. Like a hit first, ask questions later kind of guy…or turtle," Amy explains.**

"That's actually a perfect description of Raph," Leo replies. "I have nothing to say about that," Raph says, blinking.

 **Splinter strokes his beard before nodding. "Amelia is right. Ninniku seishin is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility. You cannot be a true ninja until you master it," Splinter says. The arrows of the side of Raph's head pop off. Mikey snickers and Raph clenches his fist. "Understood?" Splinter asks sternly. Raph turns to Splinter. "Hai, Sensei," he answers. "You must get that video back. Using reason, not force," Splinter orders and Raph looks down at the floor as the screen fades away to show the street. Vic can be seen on his phone.**

"Ugh, I hate that man," Nadia mutters. "You and me both, mom," Amy answers.

" **That's right. I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know kung fu. The girl? I didn't get her on video, but she was a witness and I can prove it!" he says into the phone.**

Amy gives a sad look. "Aw, his mother's dead. I feel kind of bad for him…okay, I'm over it," Amy says. Raph had to admit, he felt kind of bad…for about two seconds.

 **Screen moves to show the turtles and Amy. Amy scoffs. "Creep," she mutters before the screen moves back to Vic. "You can't tell me that's not worth something!" Vic exclaims before they jump down. Vic screams and looks at them. "I'll call you back," Vic says before hanging up, pointing at them. "Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'm calling the cops. That goes for the girl, too!" Vic threatens, clutching his phone to his chest. Amy nudges Raph in the shoulder. "We're not gonna hurt you," Raph growls out, clenching his fists.**

" **Then what do you want, freak?" Vic asks.**

"He's asking for it now…" Amy mutters.

" **We got off the wrong foot last night. Some things were said, and well, we would just like that video back," Raph explains.**

"Oh, that's a bad idea. That won't work on him," Nadia tells Raph. "Now you tell us," he mutters.

 **Leo gives Raph a look. "Please?" he growls.**

"Oh my god. Raph actually has…manners!" Angle says, laughing. Raph rolls his eyes.

" **What are you gonna give me for it?" Vic asks, smiling.**

"WHAT? Dude, Raph could have seriously injured him, and he wants money? Not cool," Casey replies. "Wait until you hear the amount," Donnie murmurs.

" **Give you for it?" Raph asks. "Well, I figure I've got you over the barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while," Vic explains. "Oh, I'll make it worth your while. I won't take your head AND SMASH IT AGAINST THE-" Raph threatens, his head growing larger as fire appears behind him.**

Everyone snickers except Raph.

" **Okay, okay. Thank you, Raphael. Amy and I will take over," Leo says, gesturing to Amy. Raph crosses his arms and looks away, steam coming out of his head. "So what is it that you want from us?" Amy asks. "A cool mil ought to cover it. Half from the freaks, half from the girl," Vic answers.**

"A MILLION DOLLARS?" Everyone except the turtles and Amy shout. "Was he just that desperate for money?!" April asks. "I'm starting to think we should have let Raph beat him up," Amy whispers to Leo, who chuckles. "And deal with the police? No thanks," he answers. "I can't believe he was excepting you to pay him," Lily says. "And I was only a witness," Amy says.

" **Mmhmm, mmhmm, a cool mil of what?" Leo asks.**

"You didn't know what that was?" Mark asks. "No, we never learned his language. Only English," Leo retorts.

 **Amy sighs. "Leo, he wants a million dollars," she explains. "Exactly," Vic answers, pointing at her. "We don't have a million dollars," Leo answers. "We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate," Mikey explains. "I can make serious money off this thing. And if you don't wanna pay, then I'll just hold onto it until someone else does," Vic tells them.**

"Dude, we're fifteen. We ain't got jack," Amy says, making everyone laugh.

" **That's it!" Raph shouts, pinning Vic to the ground.**

"Raphael, did you not remember what I said?" Splinter asks. Raph sighs and looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Sensei," he whispers. "Although…I see why you wanted to use force on him. And I approve," Splinter tells him. Raph gives a shocked look but he smiles.

" **Hand over the video or, so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" Raph threatens.**

"Can we actually see that?" Ann calls out and everyone laughs. Whether or not they wanted to admit it, Vic seemed deserving of that beat down right about now.

 **Amy turns around when headlights appear on them. "Guys, the Kraang!" Leo shouts. "Raph!" Amy shouts and Raph turns to see the van. "Look out!" Leo screams and he and Amy push the two off the road.**

"Thanks, guys," Raph tells them. They smile at him. "You're welcome," Amy replies. "No offense, but I think you should have let them run off that guy," Ann says. Amy scoffs. "I wish. I didn't like him as much as Raph, but he's still a citizen, whether I liked it or not," she explains. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," Leo comments.

 **The Kraang's van comes back around, heading towards the turtles. Amy hides behind a trash can. "Let's not let this one get away," Leo says and Raph grabs an oil barrel, throwing it at the van. The van crashes into a building. "Well, that was easy," Raph comments before the Kraang come out, firing their lasers. "Okay…" Raph replies slowly.**

"Yeah, thanks for that, hothead," Amy mutters. Raph scowls. "You weren't even fighting at the time," Raph tells her. "You think I don't feel useless about that? I sat there like a wimp," Amy retorts, crossing her arms. Raph blinks at her. "…Sorry, ice princess," he whispers. She didn't respond.

 **Vic crawls on the floor, trying to grab his phone, but moves his hands away when lasers are fired on the ground. The phone somehow gets into the van and Raph sees Vic getting into the van. "Oh no, you don't!" Raph shouts, running towards him. "Raph, what are you doing? Get back here!" Leo orders, and the Kraang push him over. They start kicking him repeatedly. Leo holds his hands over his head to protect himself. "Raph!" he calls out.**

"You could have easily took them down, looking back at it," Amy replies. Leo scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I was caught off guard," he explains.

" **We've got unfinished business!" Raph shouts, glaring at Vic. He grabs his arm. "You give me that phone right now!" Raph demands. Screen turns to Amy sitting behind the trash can. "Raph's in the van!" she hears and she looks back to see the van driving off, the turtles running after it. She backflips over the trash can and runs. Screen then turns to Raph taking down the Kraang. One of them tried to get him in a headlock, but Raph bites its arm and punches it in the face.**

"Whoo, go Raph!" Ann shouts, making Raph blush.

 **Raph holds his hand out to Vic. "Let's get out of here," he says. Vic glares at him. "Forget it! You lizards don't wanna buy my video, maybe these guys will," Vic tells him. "Raph!" Donnie's voice shouts and Raph turns to see Donnie holding out his Bo staff, the others running behind him.**

"How…did you run that fast?" Raph asks Amy, blinking. "Um…when I took gymnastics, I did a lot of running. Guess it all paid off," Amy answers. Jamie shakes her head. "This dude is just unbelievable right now," she mutters.

" **Listen, you idiot! Frogs are not lizards. And we're not frogs," Raph says angrily.**

"Thank you!" Donnie calls out and they laugh.

 **A Kraangdroid throws Raph out of the van, making him crash into the others. Vic waves. "So long, froggy," he taunts as the Kraang step up from behind. He turns to them. "Uh, thanks for the help, guys. Have I got a deal for you," he says, gesturing to his phone. They stare at him. "So are you triplets or what?" Vic asks.**

Everyone slaps their forehead. "Never make a deal with the Kraang," Amy mutters.

" **Ow…" Amy mutters and a hand is held out to her. Amy looks to see Leo holding out his hand. Amy takes it and he pulls her up. "Nice going, Raph," Leo says. "What did I do?" Raph asks. "What did you do? You left the four of us in the middle of the fight to yell at somebody. We could have stopped, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape-"**

" **Again, technically, it's a flash-" Leo glares at him. "Not now," he says and Donnie gives a dejected look at the ground as a buzzer goes off.**

Everyone giggles and Donnie blushes in embarrassment.

" **Is in the hands of the Kraang! How are we supposed to find them?" Leo's voice says as Donnie sees something on the ground. Amy looks down and sees it as well. "Look! The truck's leaking!" Donnie explains, bending down. "Alright! We can follow the trail to their hideout!" Leo says and Amy can be seen bending down next to Donnie, her hands on her knees. "Nice job, Donnie," Amy praises.**

"Thanks Lia…" Donnie says and Amy gives a confused look. "What?" she asks. "Lia. The last three letters in your full name. You don't mind, do you?" Donnie explains. "No, it's just that I've never been called that," Amy answers. "Oh. Guess I'm the first," Donnie replies with a grin. "Yep," Amy answers with a smile.

" **And then we'll bash some bots!" Raph exclaims, punching his fist. Leo turns to look at his brother and Amy stands up, next to Mikey. "What?" Raph asks. "We are going to bash some bots," Leo says, looking at the others. He turns back to Raph. "You are going home," Leo finishes. Amy winces. "What, are you kidding? Come on, guys. Are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" Raph replies. Donnie looks at Mikey before turning to Raph. "I think Leo's right," Donnie explains.**

"Gee, thanks for the back-up," Raph mutters. Donnie, Mikey, and Amy look at each other. "It didn't matter what they said, I was being a leader and I was telling you to go home," Leo cuts in.

" **What? Come on, Amy, not you too!" Raph says. Amy gives him a pitiful look. "It's like I said to Master Splinter. You have to control the fire in you. Otherwise, it's just going to get you in more trouble," Amy answers. "Until then, we just can't trust you," Leo finishes and they start to walk away. "Sorry Raph," Mikey tells him before leaving.**

"No, I'm sorry, guys. I kept letting my anger control me and I let it get out of hand," Raph explains. They look at him wide-eyed before smiling. "Eh, happens to the best of us," Leo says. "Aww, sibling love!" April whispers. "Shaddup," Amy mutters.

 **Amy turns around to see Raph throwing his sais to the floor and looks away.**

 **Screen fades to the kitchen and moves to Raph pacing. "Who does Leo think he is? So what if I got a temper? I'm still the best fighter we got. In fact, if anything, my anger makes me a better fighter. You understand me, don't you, Spike?" Raph says, looking at his pet turtle.**

"Aww, you were talking to your turtle again!" Mikey exclaims. Raph growls lowly, crossing his arms. "You're lucky now, but just wait. When we get home, you're getting the most painful shell wedgie ever," Raph says. Mikey gulps and turns back to the screen. Raph looks at Spike at the screen and gives a sad look.

" **Chew on your leaf if you understand me," Raph replies and Spike bends down and chews on his leaf.**

His brothers and sister give a sad look. They had never really understood him. But hearing this from him… "Guys, it's okay. I don't need your sympathy," Raph tells them. Amy stands up and hugs Raph. Raph blinks in surprise before hugging her back. "When we get home, we'll try to understand," she whispers.

" **Yeah, thought so," Raph comments with a smile. "I understand you too," Splinter's voice says and Raph screams a bit before Splinter is seen on the screen. "Seriously, you gotta knock or something," Raph tells him.**

"Or maybe he needs a bell," Ann mutters and all the teens laugh. Splinter gives them a look and they stop laughing.

" **Raphael, let me tell you a story," Splinter explains. "Sensei, I'm not in the mood for a story," Raph answers. "Spike, chew on your leaf if you are in the mood for a story," Splinter says, turning his head to Spike. Spike bends down and chews on his leaf.**

"I feel like he's gonna chew on his leaf every time someone asks him," Amy says, laughing.

" **Very well. When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman," Splinter starts. Raph starts to get out of his seat. "Oh hey, is it that late?" Raph asks, looking at his arm. "Sit," Splinter orders.**

Everyone laughs.

 **Raph sighs and the screen moves left to show flashbacks. "Her name was Tang Shen. And I was not the only one who loved her. There was another man competing for her attention…Oruko Saki," Splinter explains and thunder sounds can be heard as Oruko Saki is in his armor. "Shredder," Raph says. "One day, he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things. I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered. I lost my temper. And over time, our rivalry festered into hatred…until Shredder sought to finish me. And I lost my beloved Tang Shen," Splinter tells Raph.**

Everyone blinks. Only Raph had heard this story. "You…lost your temper?" Leo asks. "Yes, looking back, it seems unlikely of me," Splinter answers. "Wow…just like Raph would," Mikey says. "That's so hard to imagine," Donnie mutters. "I'm right here!" Raph calls out, making everyone laugh.

 **Screen then changes to Splinter and Raph. Raph was standing behind him. "But-but it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted you. You had no choice," Raph says. "No choice? I could have chosen to ignore him. I could have chosen to let his words wash over me. Like a river over stone. But I let him anger me. It was I who made his words into weapons. That's the choice I made. What choice will you make?" Splinter answers, walking away. Raph looks down at the floor. Screen fades to the street.**

 **The others lean against the wall. "We're here," Donnie whispers and they look up to see an abandoned building. "Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Mikey asks. "We can handle it," Leo answers.**

"Uh-huh…" Raph says, crossing his arms.

" **I don't know. It just feels like something is missing," Mikey answers. Amy smacks him in the head. "Ow!" Mikey exclaims.**

Everyone laughs and Nadia gives her daughter a look. "What? Raph usually does that, and I didn't even want to do it," she explains.

 **Mikey grins. "Thanks, Amy," he says. "Happy to help," Amy whispers. "Let's go," Leo orders. They climb up the roof and shadows of the four can be seen on the stairs. Cobwebs can be seen and Mikey looks around. "Spiders…" he whispers as he sees a spider. Amy walks besides Leo. "So…Amy, this may seem like a bad time to ask this, but what did you mean when you said 'This isn't the first time a family member has been taken away from me?'" Leo whispers.**

Ann rolls her eyes. "I was trying to get to know her better," Leo admits sheepishly. "During a mission? You could have asked at a later time," Amy replies. "I was just curious!" Leo argues.

 **Amy's eyes widen before she sighs sadly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Leo tells her. "No, no, it's fine. Since I'm going to be living with you guys, I might as well tell you…" she explains. "My dad disappeared two months ago, before I moved here. I don't know how or what happened, when I came home from the grocery store, he was just…gone. No note or anything. He left his phone at home, so I have no way to contact him. I had really hoped he was still alive until I just…gave up. And when my mother sent me a ticket to come to New York, I took the opportunity," she says as flashbacks of her story appear.**

Amy sighs. "I was called to come to New York for work. I should have told you," Stanley replies sheepishly. Amy gives him a blank look.

 **Leo gave her a sympathetic look. He was about to say something when fighting noises could be heard. Mikey was hitting Donnie in the head.**

Everyone laughs and Donnie sighs.

 **Amy walks over and pinches their ears. "Ow, ow, ow!" Mikey whispers. "Mercy!" Donnie exclaims quietly. "Shh," Leo orders sternly and Amy lets go. She turns around and Donnie and Mikey rub their ears. Amy hides behind a crate, Leo next to her.**

"That really hurt," Mikey complains. "You wouldn't stop fighting," Amy tells him.

" **The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to Kraang," a Kraang says. "This is true. Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as 'handsome' in this phone," another Kraang says.**

Everyone rolls their eyes. "Oh geez," April murmurs.

" **Well, you guys drive a hard bargain. Tell you what, I'll drop it down to $500,000. And you can keep the phone," Vic offers. The Kraang turn away from him, looking at the phone. "Okay, $400,000," Vic says, desperate.**

"How about none so they can let you go?" Jamie asks, rolling her eyes.

 **Amy smacks her forehead silently. "This is our fight with the turtles. Kraang must question where is the girl with the ones called the turtles," a Kraang says. "Oh, Pinkie? I couldn't get her on video, but she's with the frogs, too!" Vic answers.**

Everyone except Amy laughs. "I was wondering how that nickname got started!" Raph says. Amy growls and crosses her arms. "I still hate it," she mutters, gritting her teeth.

" **That can totally be your new nickname!" Mikey exclaims quietly. Amy glares at him. "Don't you dare, Mikey!" Amy whispers. "The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this. Also, this is being a good image of Kraang," a Kraang says before the screen shows a Kraang firing lasers.**

"Good grief," Ann murmurs, rolling her eyes.

 **Amy grabs Mikey's nunchuck and throws it under Vic's chair. "Yes," Amy whispers as the blade hooks to Vic's chair. Amy starts pulling the chair towards them. Vic looks back at them. "We're gonna get you out of here," Leo whispers. "What about my phone?" Vic asks. Amy shushes him harshly.**

"This guy really cares about his phone…" April inputs. "And he doesn't know when to shut up," Leo mutters and Amy giggles. "Wait, didn't this guy offer his phone to the Kraang? Why did he want it back if he wanted to sell it to them?" Amy asks. "I know Vic. He was desperate," Nadia explains.

" **Don't shush me, Pinkie. I ain't leaving here without my phone," Vic says angrily.**

"JUST GET A NEW ONE!" all the teens shout. "I would have left it," Karai says.

" **Stop the one that needs to be stopped. Stop!" a Kraang orders. "Remind me why we need to rescue this guy," Donnie says. "Yeah, I'd like to know that too!" Amy exclaims.**

"Because he has the video!" Mikey exclaims. His brothers and sister slap their foreheads.

 **The turtles fight the Kraang. Vic scoots his chair to grab his phone, but it is kicked away. Amy stays behind and she sees a Kraangdroid aiming a laser gun at Leo. Amy gasps and looks around. She opens a crate where a katana lay. She raises an eyebrow. Screen changes to Leo, who doesn't notice the Kraangdroid. Suddenly, the droid is sliced in half and Leo looks to see Amy. The brain pops out and runs away. Leo turns around and sees Amy holding the katana.**

"So that's how you got your katana!" Angle exclaims. "So wait, you take a random sword?" Karai asks. "Time was of the essence," Amy explains. Leo looks in awe. "You saved me from the Kraaangdroid. That means we were meant to be together!" Leo says, hugging her. Amy blushes. "I didn't even know I could do that…" she whispers. "That means it's fate!" Leo exclaims. "That makes no sense…" Donnie mutters and Raph places a hand on his shoulder. "Let him have his moment," he whispers as Amy was trying to calm Leo down.

" **Amy…when did you learn how to do that?" Leo asks. Vic grabs his phone which had a spider on it. "Got it!" he exclaims before a stray laser hits a jar of mutagen. Vic looks up, eyes wide.**

"You know, if he hadn't cared about his stupid phone, he probably wouldn't have gotten mutated," Nadia murmurs. Everyone mutters in agreement.

 **A scream is heard and everyone stops what they're doing. "Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place," a Kraang says. Amy rolls her eyes. "Geez, talk normally, would ya?" she mutters.**

Everyone laughs. "They've been on Earth for who knows how long, and they can't learn one language," Mark murmurs.

 **The Kraang walks into the darkness, and they wait. The Kraang is thrown back and the brain crawls out of the robot body, screeching in fear. The rest of the Kraang aim their laser guns at the darkness. A roar is heard and Amy turns around. "What was that?" she asks. "I don't like the sound of that," Mikey says. A few seconds later, a large spider mutant jumps out.**

"Dude, spider mutant? That is so cool!" Casey replies.

 **Amy gasps and backs away a bit. "I don't like the look of it either!" Mikey exclaims. "What did you do to me? I'm hideous!" the mutant says.**

"Trust me, we've seen worse," April mutters and everyone laughs.

" **Don't worry. The five of us can handle him," Leo says. "Okay, this might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the five of us home," Donnie answers timidly. "And right now, I wish it was me!" Mikey exclaims in fear.**

"But he's outnumbered," Karai points out. "Numbers mean nothing in a fight, Miwa. You should know this," Splinter tells her. "Oh yeah, right. You guys fought Snakeweed and he was outnumbered…" she replies.

" **This is your fault! I'm gonna rip your heads off!" The mutant growls and Amy cringes. "Alright guys, time to unleash the mighty wrath of justice!" Leo says, holding up his katana.**

"Oh God no," Raph says, slapping his forehead. Everyone groans. "What? That's what heroes say!" Leo argues. "I'm so glad I wasn't there to hear that…" Raph mutters.

 **Amy slaps her forehead before snorting and giggling a bit.**

"Oh. My. God," Amy says in embarrassment. "See, she likes my lines!" Leo shouts. Amy slides down in her chair, silently wishing they never saw that.

" **Seriously, just yell 'get him'," Donnie says bluntly. "Get-" The spider mutant smacks him aside, making Leo crash in a pile of boxes. Donnie charges and jumps up, trying to bring his staff down on the mutant's head. The four legs throws him. Amy runs towards the mutant and he launches an appendage at her. Amy flips to her backside and high-kicks him, making him fall down. "Is that all you got?" Mikey asks. The mutant spits out acid, shot at their feet.**

"You had to ask," Raph mutters, shaking his head. "Oh my god, that is awesome! For him, I mean," Ann answers, the last part sheepishly when the turtles and Amy give her a look.

" **The answer I was looking for was 'yes'," Mikey answers in fear. Donnie takes his staff and swings it, trying to hit the mutant's head. He was thrown back. Mikey takes an oil barrel and throws it in the mutant's mouth. The mutant tries to bite down on it.**

"Yes!" everyone shouts.

 **Mikey smirks and throws another barrel at the mutant. The mutant growls and spits out the barrel.**

"No!" everyone screams.

 **Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy run. The mutant uses his legs to stab at them. Suddenly, they were surrounded by acid and they fall through the floor. They stand up. "We're no match for Spider Bytes!" Mikey exclaims. "Spider Bytes?" Amy asks. "Well, he's a spider and he bites, so I thought-" Leo turns to him. "We get it!" he snaps. Spider Bytes jumps through and lands on his hands and feet. He stands back up and roars at them. They dodge left and right, but Spider Bytes rolls in front of them.**

" **This bug is fast!" Leo exclaims. "Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs. They-ow!" Donnie says before he is flung around and thrown at a large crate. "Play time's over, frogs and Pinkie!" Spider Bytes exclaims.**

Raph laughs and Amy rolls her eyes. "I really need to wear a nametag or something," she murmurs.

" **I have a name, you know!" Amy retorts. "Wow. I didn't think this guy could get any uglier," they hear and they look up to see Raph. "Raph!" Donnie, Mikey, and Amy exclaim.**

"How did you even find us?" Mikey asks. Raph smirks. "I followed the black oil road," he answers. Amy slaps her forehead. "You did not just say that," she mutters.

 **Raph jumps up and dives down, landing on one knee. "Well, I think you've been punished long enough. Come and join us," Leo tells him.**

"What, so I can run away in fear?" Raph asks and Leo narrows his eyes. "He's really fast," Donnie mutters. "A-And pretty good, I guess," Mikey says.

" **Well, hey! It's the kung fu frog with the salad tongs!" Spider Bytes exclaims.**

"Did he even graduate?" April asks under her breath.

" **Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked," Raph retorts, pointing his sais at him.**

Everyone laughs.

 **Spider Bytes spits acid in Raph's direction. Raph jumps out of the way. Spider Bytes rolls around and spits acid blobs around the others. They fall through another floor. Amy shakes her head as she sits up. There was thick glass underneath and Donnie looks down to see mutagen. "Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" he asks nervously.**

"Agreed," Leo, Mikey, and Amy mutter.

" **Dance for me, frog," Spider Bytes says and spits acid again. Raph fearfully jumps back at each blob. "Watch me turn your friends into frog fries. I'll serve 'em with your salad tongs. And maybe Pinkie could be dessert!" Spider Bytes replies.**

Amy gulps. "That…doesn't sound too good," she says.

 **Spider Bytes jumps down the hole and Raph growls. He jumps down, using the acid string before cutting it. The others scatter before Spider Bytes lands, Raph on top of his head. Raph jumps off and turns around to face the mutant. Spider Bytes turns to face Raph. "Aww, Froggie thinks he can stop me," Spider Bytes taunts as the screen changes to show them a few feet away from each other. "Ribbit, ribbit," Spider Bytes says and the screen moves to show Raph.**

The humans gulp.

" **What's that, tadpole? Are you too scared to leap off your lily pad and get the warts knocked off you?" Spider Bytes asks, his voice fading. Raph takes a deep breath. "Like a river over stone…" he whispers.**

Splinter smiles.

 **Raph opens his eyes and smirks. He runs forward and jumps up, several kicks hitting Spider Bytes. He fell on his back, whimpering. Spider Bytes reaches for Raph's face with a leg, but Raph blocks it. Acid shoots towards him, but it hits the leg instead. Spider Bytes yelps in pain, bringing his legs back to him. He looks at his leg that had acid on it before looking at Raph. "That's some kung fu, frog," Spider Bytes says. The others jump down from behind Raph. Raph grins. "We're not kung fu frogs, we're ninja turtles," Raph tells him, pointing one of his sai. Raph looks at Amy and grins. "And one awesome friend!" he exclaims.**

"Yay!" everyone cheers. "Oh my god, that moment is incredible!" Angle screams.

 **Amy blinks before grinning. They all charge. Leo slices his katana at one of the legs. Mikey zip lines across two legs using his nunchucks. He kicks Spider Bytes in the face. The mutant stumbles back and Donnie delivers his blow. Raph delivers his blow and Amy jumps up, spins in the air, and kicks the spider, knocking him back.**

"That move is awesome!" Casey shouts.

 **Spider Bytes lands by the mutagen core, whimpering. Raph smashes the phone with his foot. "Oh! My phone!" Spider Bytes exclaims.**

"Can you believe all of this was over a phone?" Lily asks.

 **They all close in on the mutant. He glares at them. "You guys are gonna regret this!" Spider Bytes tells them, using his legs to crawl to the roof. They follow him and when they get to the roof, Spider Bytes can be seen jumping from building to building.**

"Why didn't you guys follow him?" Mark asks. "He's done enough. And plus, we were getting annoyed dealing with him," Raph answers. Amy raises an eyebrow. "We?" Leo asks, crossing his arms. "…Okay, just me," Raph replies and everyone giggles.

" **I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him," Donnie says casually.**

"Ugh, imagine their babies," Amy mutters and everyone laughs.

 **Amy turns to Raph. "Raph, I just wanna say I'm-" Raph holds up a hand. "Don't. You and Master Splinter were right. We cool?" Raph answers. Amy smiles and high-threes him. "Yeah, we're cool," Amy tells him.**

"I actually thought you didn't like me," Amy replies. "Nah. You're too awesome to hate…most of the time," Raph answers, muttering the last words. Amy rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

" **Not bad for a bloated buffalo," Mikey replies. Raph smirks and looks at Amy. "Go ahead," she says to him. Raph jumps at Mikey, his arm around his neck. Mikey starts flapping his arms, the others smiling behind them. "Okay! Raph is all wise and powerful!" Mikey exclaims. "And?" Raph asks. "And he's better than me in every possible way!" Mikey screams before the screen goes to comic book style.**

"I'm proud of you, Raphael," Splinter says with a smile. Raph blinks before grinning. "Yup. I saved the day," he says, putting his arms behind his head. His siblings roll their eyes. "More!" Mikey and Lily scream.


	4. New Friend, Old Enemy

From metz: I agree with Mikey and Lily, more!

 **Angel: Here it is. Sorry, my cousin is staying until Thursday and I've been busy.**

From KS: So you DID get inspiration from there. Anyways love this chapter and I can't wait for the next one!

 **Angel: I get inspiration from a lot of people on this site.**

From Random Reviewer 1: That ending makes me laugh. :) Keep it up Angel!

 **Angel: Aw, thank you…**

From Guest: Wow, that was great.

 **Angel: I appreciate that, thanks.**

From J: If you wanna watch the 2014 one you could by the eve or watch it online that way you could see it.

 **Angel: I probably should…there's no way I can watch it at home, though, so I have to look for it online.**

From Guest: Wow, that was great, can't wait for the next one update soon.

 **Angel: I only update twice a week, but my cousin is very nosey when she visits…**

From KS: Ha! So you DID remember when I told you Raph represented passion! Pretty nice! Also, can't believe Nadia knew Vic from the beginning... stay cool, girl!

 **Angel: Meh, I thought it would be neat if she knew him, it gives her a little backstory…since…you know what happened in season 2.**

From J: Sorry I meant dvd I should of checked it first oops my bad sorry.

 **Angel: It's okay, I know what you meant.**

From Katz: Please update soon.

 **Angel: Sorry this was late, I've been busy ever since my cousin came over. I couldn't do it Saturday or Sunday because I was out. That girl has a black hole for a stomach…and she's only 9!**

* * *

The screen starts to light up. "Yay!" Mikey and Lily shout and everyone laughs.

 **Screen shows a man in a dojo, hands on his knees. He was wearing armor and a mask that covered his face.**

"Who is that?" Angle asks. The turtles and Amy look at each other. Amy turns back to the girl. "Another villain," she answers. "Did he get mutated?!" Angle asks suddenly. "Eventually," Donnie says.

 **The man takes down several Foot before someone walks up to him. The man turns around to Shredder. "Master Shredder," he says, kneeling. "I trust that my greatest pupil has been using that time wisely," Shredder answers. "I have assembled an army of ninjas. The Foot Clan awaits your orders," the man tells him.**

"That guy sounds familiar…" April murmurs. The turtles and Amy shift nervously. They wouldn't tell them. They had to see it for themselves.

" **Excellent. Because I've discovered an old enemy in New York. Hamato Yoshi," Shredder explains. "Hamato Yoshi? Alive?" the man asks. "And he is training ninjas of his own. Finally, I will finish what I started all those years ago. I want them all wiped out," Shredder says.**

"You're wrong! They'll kick your butt!" Angle exclaims, standing up. They all laugh. "Angle, sit down," Casey tells her. "I was just trying to help…" she grumbles, sitting down.

" **I will not fail you, Master," the man answers. "I know. But to be certain, you will work alongside Xever," Shredder tells him as a man with an afro walks up to them, spinning a butterfly knife in his hand.**

"Nooo," Amy complains with a groan. She had issues with Xever or Fishface, since he was one of the many villains who flirted with her.

" **I don't need any help. Especially from this street rat," the man says, standing up and glaring.**

"Harsh," Mark murmurs, since he was from the streets as well.

" **Are you sure, rich boy?" Xever asks with a grin. "Anytime you want to test me-" Shredder looks at them from behind. "I am not interested in your petty rivalry! Xever is familiar with the dark underbelly of this city. You will work together," Shredder tells them harshly. "Don't worry, Master Shredder, we will find Splinter and his disciples and destroy them," the man answers and starts to walk away. A Foot sits up and the man hits him before walking away.**

"I swear, I feel like I know him," April says.

 **Screen shows the tree in the dojo. Splinter is under the tree. Amy walks in and takes a deep breath before walking up to Splinter. "Master Splinter?" Amy asks softly, causing him to open his eyes. "You wish to speak with me, Amelia?" he asks. She nods before speaking. "I've made my decision and I've decided…I would like to train with you. I know it'll be hard, but I like a challenge," she explains. He smiles at her. "And what made you decide this?" Splinter asks.**

"Oh no," Amy says to herself, sliding down her chair a bit. She remembered this conversation all too well.

 **Amy takes another deep breath. "Well…after observing the turtles, I kept feeling left out. I kept hiding behind a trash can or a dumpster. I want to help the turtles, as a thank you for saving me. And I can't really do that if I'm just sitting there, doing nothing," she tells him. Splinter closes his eyes and Amy looks down in shame.**

"Ahhh, why do they keep showing things that were private?" Amy whines, putting her face in her hands. "Pretty sure everything is going to be shown now," Donnie assures her. "Donnie, not helping," she mutters. "Ames, you are not a burden. How many times do we have to tell you?" Leo replies. "I dunno…" she whispers.

 **Splinter stands up and puts a hand on Amy's shoulder, making her look up at him. "Amelia, I can assure you, you are not a burden. I don't want you to ever feel that way again. Understood?" Splinter says. Amy smiles and nods. "Thank you Mas-I mean, Sensei," she answers, bowing. "You will start training with the others soon," he tells her before sitting back down. Amy starts to walk to the dojo and she turns around, smiling. She walks away and the screen fades to show the turtles and Amy jumping to buildings.**

Splinter chuckles. Of course he expected his children to have some fun on the surface.

" **Check it out!" Donnie shouts, lunging forward and running past them. He jumps off the rooftop and flips. "Yeehee!" Donnie yells happily.**

Casey laughs, pointing at the screen. "Dude, that is so lame!" he shouts, laughing. Donnie growls at him.

 **Donnie lands neatly on the opposite rooftop, sliding to a stop. Mikey jumps and bounces off the side of a water tower. He flips in midair before rolling on the opposite rooftop. Mikey laughs, pumping his fist in the air and Donnie claps. Leo, Raph, and Amy skid to a stop. The screen shows the ground from their angle, and lifts up a bit. Screen moves to the three. "Top that, chumps!" Mikey exclaims.**

"Mikey…those sound like fighting words…" Amy mutters as Raph growls. Mikey gulps and scoots closer to Lily, who blushes.

 **Leo turns to Amy and gestures to the roof. "Ladies first," he says with a smile. Amy smiles back and moves backward while Raph rolls his eyes. Amy cartwheels to the edge and jumps. She does somersaults in the air and touches the opposite rooftop's edge. She does a quick handstand before pushing herself back in the air, back flipping to Donnie and Mikey.**

"Whoa…" everyone except the turtles and Amy say in awe. "How could you jump off that building?" Stanley asks in surprise. "After seeing Donnie and Mikey do it, I just…did it," Amy answers, but she knew the real reason how she could do it. That chip she had received from the Kraang helped her learn faster. After seeing it once, she could perform it perfectly, or even change it up a bit to make it her own.

 **Donnie and Mikey cheer as Amy curtsies. "Thank you, thank you, and don't worry, I didn't forget to thank you," she says in a falsetto voice.**

Everyone laughs, including Amy.

 **Mikey laughs. Leo steps back a little. "Alright, guys. Check this out," Leo tells them. He does a couple of front flips before jumping off the roof. He does a few more flips in the air before landing on the opposite rooftop, finishing off with a midair cartwheel. He stands next to Amy. "Whoa!" Mikey exclaims. "Amy, you might have a little competition there," Donnie teases. Amy snorts. "Please. I took gymnastics until I was 13. I still got it," Amy says.**

"Why did you stop taking the classes?" Ann asks. "Because I mastered everything," Amy answers.

" **Cute, kiddies," Raph grins in mischief. He cracks his neck as he takes a step back. He runs to the ledge, jumps, and shoots forward. Raph smirks at them and Amy rolls out of the way.**

"Why didn't you push us out of the way?" Donnie whines. "Because I didn't want to get hit," Amy tells him, giggling. "Not cool, dudette," Mikey mutters.

 **Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are knocked to the ground. Raph laughs as he got off them.**

"You didn't need to do that," Amy points out. "Oh come on, it was fun…for me," Raph says and they roll their eyes.

 **Amy giggles a little before they stand up. "Hey, what was that? You didn't do any flips," Donnie says. Raph grins. "Oops," he answers.**

"You so did that on purpose," Leo grumbles, crossing his arms.

 **Suddenly, they hear a distant noise somewhere on the roof. They all turn to see nothing. Leo leans against the wall. They follow close behind. Leo holds his hand up before slowly pulling out his katana. They wait a couple seconds and jump from behind the wall. Screen changes to show…a black and white kitten.**

"Awww!" all the girls exclaim while the boys laugh. "D-Dude, you were gonna fight a kitten?" Casey asks. Leo blushes in embarrassment.

 **The kitten meows at them and Raph places a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Don't give up, Leo. You might actually win this one," Raph tells him. "Aww!" Mikey exclaims, picking up the kitten. "It's a little kitty!" Mikey says, rubbing the kitten's belly as he checks the collar. "And its name is…"**

" **Mittens!"**

" **Good guess. Wait, who said that?" Mikey says, looking up to see a human on the opposite building. He was sitting near his window. "Mittens?" he calls out. "I think that's the owner," Donnie says.**

"Naw, really?" Ann asks sarcastically and everyone snickers except Donnie, who glares.

 **Mikey starts to walk forward, but the others stop him.**

" **What are you doing?"**

" **Woah, hey!"**

" **Mikey, wait!"**

" **What?" Mikey asks, turning back to them. "I'm returning Mittens to her owner!" Mikey tells him.**

"Uhh, bad idea," April points out.

 **Amy pinches her nose and shakes her head. "Are you an idiot?" Raph asks and then pauses. "Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!" Raph snaps. "You can't show yourself to a human," Donnie tells him. "Um, hello? I'm right here, you know!" Amy retorts.**

Everyone laughs and Amy crosses her arms, looking at Donnie. "Okay, well, you don't count," Donnie answers. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Leo asks. "I-I mean, she was human when we met her before we found out she's not fully human," he answers nervously. "Thanks, I guess?" Amy asks in confusion.

" **That's different for you and April," Donnie tells her.**

"Don't see how that's different if we're still human," April murmurs.

" **Why can't I show myself to a human besides Amy?" Mikey asks. "Because they'll freak the heck out, that's why not," Donnie answers.**

"Michelangelo, I have told you that you cannot show yourself to a human, no matter what the reason may be," Splinter says. Mikey sighs. "Hai, Sensei," he mutters.

" **No, they won't. I'm not so scary," Mikey answers. "You're an ugly, green mutant armed with ninja weapons," Raph tells him.**

"RAPH!" Lily snaps. "What? He wouldn't listen," Raph answers. "You don't tell him that! While I agree with you, you didn't have to say that to him," she says. Mikey smiles gratefully and hugs her. She laughs while blushing.

" **Yeah, I really don't think you should do this, Mikey," Amy replies. "Look, this guy's gonna see that I'm a regular, cat-loving dude like him. Next thing you'll know, we'll be best buds! This is gonna be awesome!" Mikey says, jumping off the roof.**

" **No!"**

" **Don't!"**

" **Wait!"**

" **Mikey, get back here!"**

"This isn't gonna end well," Jamie mutters.

" **Mittens!" the man calls out before Mikey jumps in front of him. He holds out the kitten. "Hi. Here's your-" the man screams. "Ugly mutant freak!" the man screams.**

"Watch it, buddy," Raph growls.

" **But I got your cat!" Mikey exclaims. "Help! He's got my cat!" the man shouts. "Dude, chill! I'm just-" Mittens screeches and jumps on Mikey. "Aah!" Mikey screams before he falls into a few trash cans. The others jump down in front of him. "Told him he shouldn't have done that…" Amy murmurs. Mikey stands up. "Someone wanna help me with this?" he asks and turns to the side to show Mittens snarling. "No," Leo, Raph, and Donnie answer, shaking their heads.**

"And why not?" April asks. "Because he's the one who decided to do it even though we told him no," Leo explains. "And besides, did you see that cat? I'd rather keep all of my body parts, thank you," Donnie replies.

 **Amy sighs and steps up to the cat. Mittens immediately calms down and Amy picks it up before stroking her fur. Mittens purrs happily, nuzzling Amy.**

"Show-off," Mikey mutters. Amy shrugs. "What can I say? Animals love me," she answers.

" **I'll go return the cat," Amy tells the turtles, who had surprised looks. She jumps up to the fire escape. "Face it. Humans will never understand you. Heck, we don't even understand you," Raph tells Mikey. Mikey sighs and looks down at the floor. Screen changes to show Amy landing in front of the window. She clears her throat and the man looks at her. "Here," she says and holds out Mittens. The man takes the kitten and Mittens purrs. Amy smiles and pets her before turning around. "Wait!" the man calls out and she turns to him. "Thank you," he tells her before closing the window. Amy smiled.**

"Why didn't you just have Amy return Mittens in the first place?" Angle asks. Leo looks at his brothers. "Uh…I don't know. Why didn't we do that?" he answers, turning to Amy. She tries not to laugh, falling back in her seat. "Gee, thanks," Leo mutters but smiles anyway.

 **Screen goes back to the turtles. Mikey looks up and points to something. "But I bet that guy would!" he explains. They turn their heads to see a billboard that had Chris Bradford on it. "Chris Bradford. The martial arts superstar. With a chain of dojos across the country. He's your soulmate?" Leo says. Mikey pulls out his nunchuck, whirling it as he strikes a pose. "We have so much in common!" he exclaims.**

"How would you know that?" Amy asks in confusion. Mikey shrugs. "It was just a feeling, dudette. Like when Leo had felt something for you when he saw you," Mikey answers, grinning. Leo blushes and stutters. "T-That's not the same thing, Mikey!" he exclaims. Amy blushes, twiddling her thumbs.

" **What if you stop standing like that?" Donnie asks, looking at the billboard. "We'll have a little less in common," Mikey says, slumping a bit before grinning. "But still a lot! And look!" Mikey exclaims, looking back at the billboard, pointing. "He's in town for a martial arts expo. Maybe he'll show me his secret kata, the Death Dragon. And I'll show him my secret kata, the Secret Kata," Mikey tells them. "Catchy," Donnie answers in a dull voice. "Check it out!" Mikey exclaims, punching and kicking.**

Everyone except Lily and Mikey groan. "That looks so awesome, Mikey!" she exclaims. "I know! See? Someone likes it!" Mikey says. His brothers and sister roll their eyes.

 **Mikey places his hands on his hips when he was done, just as Amy jumps down from behind them. Amy raises an eyebrow as she stands between Leo and Raph. "Now, don't tell anyone you saw that," Mikey whispers to them. "No problem," Leo answers. "What were you doing?" Amy asks and Leo points up. Amy sees the billboard and looks at Mikey. "You want Chris Bradford to be your friend?" Amy asks, as if she knew the question.**

"Are you psychic? No, seriously," Mark says. Amy bit her lip. "Uh…" she says, not knowing how to answer that. "That's impossible," Donnie answers. Mark holds up his hands in surrender and Amy sighs in relief.

 **Mikey nods rapidly. "When I meet him, we'll be friends, and he'll show me his secret kata, the Death Dragon!" he tells her. Amy rolls her eyes. "Face it, Mikey. Chris Bradford, besides Amy, is the last person on Earth that would be friends with you. Well, tied for last, along with everyone else on Earth," Raph says. Amy looked like she was about to punch him.**

Lily frowns and hits Raph in the head. "Ow! What?" Raph says, rubbing his head. "Knock it off, Raph," she tells him. "Thanks," Amy replies with a smile.

 **Shadows jump from behind Mikey and Raph looks at them. Ninjas surround them. "Ninjas? In New York? Other than us?" Donnie asks.**

"The Foot Clan," everyone says, narrowing their eyes.

 **They pull out their weapons, in defensive stances.**

"Wait, you kept that?" Angle asks, seeing Amy's katana. "Yeah, why?" Amy asks, raising an eyebrow. "That could have been tampered with," Splinter explains. "I checked it!" Amy exclaims.

 **One of them throws a throwing star at Donnie, and he blocks it with his Bo staff. The star embeds on his staff and Donnie growls. The ninjas charge at them. Amy kicks and dodges, standing in the middle of Leo and Raph. Leo had a smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?" Raph asks, blocking a sword. "It's just nice to be finally fighting people," Leo starts and Amy kicks a ninja to a dumpster, blocking another one. "Instead of robots, or aliens, or weed-monsters," Leo finishes. "Hm, he's got a point there," Amy says to them.**

"Thank you!" Leo cries out and Amy giggles.

 **Another ninja appears in front of them. The same one with the red armor and silver helmet.**

"Dude, it's the guy we saw earlier!" Casey exclaims. "Where is…Xever, was it?" Nadia asks. "He didn't show up until we faced them again," Donnie answers.

 **They stare at the newcomer. The ninja raises his fist and punches Leo. He flies backward, his shell hitting the wall hard. He kicks Raph hard, sending him flying. Amy charges, sword in hand, but the ninja grabs her blade tightly and picks her up. She was still holding onto the katana as she dangles in front of him. He throws her into Donnie. He holds Mikey by his shell. "What are you?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.**

"He acts like he's never seen a turtle before," Jamie mutters.

 **Mikey backflips out his grasp. The ninja holds onto Mikey's chain, but Leo cuts it in half. They stand up and get into defensive stances again. Police sirens could be heard and the lights appear around them. The ninjas leave. The turtles and Amy jump down a manhole and Amy closes it just before the cars appear onscreen. The screen moves down to show Leo, Amy, and Splinter in the kitchen. Amy was eating a bowl of soup. "Their leader was crazy good, by which I mean he was good and seemed a little crazy. Besides, he had all these guys with him. It-It wasn't a fair fight," Leo finishes.**

"Fights aren't supposed to be fair. Remember Spider Bytes and Snakeweed?" Amy points out. "Yeah, but those were mutants, not humans. I-I mean, they were human at first, but when they were mutated, it wasn't fair. I mean-!" Leo sighs, not even bothering to explain anymore.

 **Amy drops her spoon in her bowl, making Splinter and Leo look at her. She opens her eyes. "Since when was a fight ever fair?" she asks. Leo looks at her. "A fair fight, you know, when either side could win?" he asks. "So a fair fight is a fight you could lose," Splinter answers and Amy giggles. "Well, yes, but-what I mean is-"**

"Ha! He stumped you there, Fearless!" Raph exclaims. Leo sighs and rolls his eyes.

" **You don't want to assure your victory?" Splinter asks. "No, I do, but-" Splinter sweeps Leo's legs, making him fall to the floor. "Ow!" Leo screams and Splinter puts his staff in front of Leo, who grabs it with his hands. "Hey!" Leo exclaims. Splinter and Amy look down at him. Amy giggles and Leo frowns. "Was that fair?" Splinter asks. "No!" Leo answers. "Did I win?" Splinter asks again. Leo pauses. "I see your point," Leo says before Splinter holds his hand out. Leo takes it and Splinter helps him up.**

" **Seek victory, not fairness," Splinter tells Leo and Amy. "Hai, Sensei," they say and Splinter leaves.**

"Aw, you both said the same thing!" Lily exclaims before she had to dodge Amy's katana. "HEY!" she shouts. "Oops," Amy replies, smiling.

 **Screen fades to show Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, and Amy doing their own thing. Amy had a headphone in her ear while reading a magazine. April was sitting next to her and Donnie was on her right. Raph was doing push-ups with his sais.**

"I don't see Leo," Angle says. Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and Amy look at each other. "Training," they all answer at the same time.

 **Mikey reads a magazine of Martial Pain, with Chris Bradford on the cover. "Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" he exclaims before chomping on his magazine and falling back into his beanbag chair.**

"You sound like a girl," Casey murmurs and all the girls glare at him.

" **Mikey, you already have human friends," April tells him and Mikey sits back up, giving her a blank look. "Amy and me!" she says. "I already tried that, April," Amy tells her.**

"Yeah, no kidding," April mutters.

" **You two don't count. We saved your lives, you have to like us," Mikey answers.**

"Really feeling the friendship, Mikey," Amy murmurs. Mikey smiles sheepishly. "Sorry," he answers.

 **Amy rolls her eyes. "Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are," Raph says, still doing his push-ups. "Wait, there is. The internet! Donnie, can I see your laptop?" April says and the screen shows a picture of April eating pizza, the cheese hanging from her mouth. "Uh, y, uh, sure! Just a sec," Donnie tells her before taking the picture off the screen.**

"Oh my God," Amy says, laughing. Casey smirks while April blushes. "I knew it was a picture, but I didn't know it was that one," Amy replies and Donnie hits her in the head with his staff. "Uh! Owwww," she mutters, rubbing her head. "Where did you even get that?" April asks nervously. "Ehm, I took it…" Donnie answers. "…Oh," she answers shortly. "Never speak about it again?" Donnie asks. "Never speak about it again," April tells him.

 **Amy smiles knowingly and Donnie places the laptop on April's lap. "Check this out, it's a site where you can make friends with anybody online," Amy says, pointing to the website. "Sweet! Ohh, Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" Mikey exclaims as his fingers press the 'Friend' button.**

"Why did you two even help him?" Raph asks. "Well, we felt kind of bad that he didn't have a 'real' human friend," April starts. "Although, in retrospect, we should have never done that," Amy murmurs. Mikey smiles and hugs them. "You two are the best!" he exclaims and they smile.

 **Mikey stares at the computer intensely. "Mikey, people don't always respond immed-" the laptop beeps, to their shock. "But apparently, sometimes they do," Amy replies.**

"Who replies that fast? It's like as if he was expecting it…" April says suspiciously and the turtles wince.

 **Mikey gasps. "No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend! Thanks, girls!" Mikey exclaims, hugging Amy and April, to Donnie's surprise.**

"Smoooth Michelangelo, but next time don't be smooth cuz that's Donnie's gal," Amy sings, snapping her fingers, and they all laugh.

 **Mikey stands, throwing Donnie's laptop in the air. "Where are you going? Hey!" Donnie says before catching his laptop.**

"Not cool, Mikey. You could have broken it," Donnie says. "Sorry, D. I was just so excited he accepted!" Mikey answers.

 **Mikey turns to them. "To hang out with my friend, Chris Bradford," Mikey answers in a 'duh' tone. "This guy's famous. He probably has tons of 'friends,'" April says, putting quotes on the last word. "And guess who's number 5,286?" Mikey asks. "You?" Amy asks in a deadpan voice. "Daniel Ramirez! And I'm right next to him! Later!" Mikey answers, running out of the lair.**

"You'd think he would have said himself," Leo mutters.

" **Well, this ought to be interesting…" April murmurs. Amy snorts. "All I know is, this isn't going to end well," she says. "Should we go after him?" Donnie asks. "Eh, he's gotta learn somehow," Raph answers. Amy looks to where Mikey left in thought and shrugs, going back to her magazine. Screen fades to show Chris Bradford walking down the street. Mikey giggles from a rooftop before jumping down in front of him. "What up? Hey. I'm-"**

 **Chris starts throwing shurikens at Mikey. Mikey shouts and dodges. "I'm being attacked by Chris Bradford!" he exclaims before Chris throws one near his neck. "This is so cool," Mikey says in awe before dodging the shuriken.**

"How is that cool?" Mark asks. "Because he's awesome! Or I thought he was…" Mikey answers, looking down sadly. Amy pats his shoulder in comfort.

" **No, wait! We're-Whoa! Friends!" Mikey shouts. Chris stops in his tracks. "What?" he asks. "We're online friends! You accepted me, remember?" Mikey tells him. "Oh. Of course. Nice to meet you," Chris answers, holding out his hand. Mikey shakes it quickly, giggling in awe.**

"Aw, that's so cute," Lily whispers and Mikey blushes. "Why did he act like that?" Casey asks. "I already don't trust him," Nadia inputs.

" **Uh, won't you come in?" Chris asks, gesturing to the building. Screen changes to the side of a building before moving up to Leo and Donnie. "They must have been watching us from here. The perfect place to stage an ambush," Leo says, looking down. "It wasn't very fair, was it?" Donnie asks. "It's not about fairness, it's about victory," Leo tells him firmly. "Okay, I'm sorry," Donnie answers, holding his hands up in surrender.**

"Oh yeah, as if we didn't hear this already," Raph mutters under his breath.

 **Screen then moves to Raph and Mikey. Raph had an annoyed look on his face. "And then and then Chris Bradford put on his hakama. Man, can that guy rock a hakama!" Mikey says enthusiastically. Amy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to the prom," Raph mutters.**

Everyone laughs except Mikey, who blushes in embarrassment.

" **And then after that, he-"**

" **Oh, enough! You've been going on about this for three hours!" Raph complains. "Ooh, someone sounds jealous. You just can't admit you were the R word," Mikey says. Amy gives him a look, along with the others. "Wrong?" Mikey asks and Amy, Leo, and Donnie groan, slapping their foreheads. "Really?" Amy asks.**

"Dude…it starts with w, not r," Ann tells Mikey.

" **I'm not wrong," Raph retorts. "Oh, yeah? If you don't want to talk about my friend…" Mikey jumps to the others. "I've got two other brothers and Amy who do," Mikey finishes. "No thanks, Mikey," Amy answers. "Actually, I'd rather talk about anything else," Leo replies.**

"You mean Amy?" Raph, Donnie, and Mikey tease. Leo blushes. "S-Shut up," he mutters and Amy blushes, looking away with a smile.

" **Like the concept of the silent W, perhaps?" Donnie asks. "Fine. I'll go talk to a guy who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else: Chris Bradford," Mikey tells them before leaving. "Pretty soon this is all gonna blow over…" Amy says, shaking her head. Screen changes to Chris in his dojo, who was punching a punching bag. "There's my best buddy in the whole world!" Mikey exclaims, walking into the room. Chris groans softly before turning to Mikey.**

Lily growls and clenches her fist.

" **Michelangelo, Mikey, the big M. How you doing, buddy?" Chris says. "I am stupendous, Chris. Chrissy B…I gotta work on your nickname. Ooh, Rad-Brad!" Mikey answers with a smile. "You know, I was thinking how we're such close friends, and yet I know so little about you," Chris tells him. "You think we're close friends?" Mikey asks. "Of course! Now tell me everything about you," Chris replies.**

"Oh yeah, like that's not suspicious," Angle mutters.

" **Well, where should I start? Ooh, I named all six of my toes!" Mikey says, doing a handstand and holding up his foot.**

"You did not," Ann says. "Yep," Mikey answers. "Looking back, he deserved it," Amy whispers to Leo, who nods.

" **How interesti-Ugh!" Chris replies before Mikey's foot is shoved in his face. "There's Stubby and Joey Nails-" Chris puts away his foot. "Oh, that's-that's-that's fascinating. But I was thinking more of your impressive ninjitsu skills. You must have an incredible sensei," Chris interrupts in interest. "Oh, he's the best," Mikey answers.**

His brothers and Amy smile. "Did you mean that, my son?" Splinter asks. "Of course!" Mikey exclaims, hugging Splinter. "Thank you, my son. I am touched to hear that," he whispers.

" **Now meet the stinky triplets!" Mikey exclaims, shoving his other foot in Chris's face. "Ugh, okay!" Chris exclaims, putting Mikey's foot down, chuckling. "Who's hungry?" he asks nervously. "Me! I want pizza! Do you like pizza?" Mikey answers. "Yeah, sure," Chris mutters. Mikey hugs Chris, to his discomfort. "Whoa. We have so much in common," Mikey says in awe. Screen fades to Mikey and Chris sitting on a billboard in the daytime. Chris gulps and glances at Mikey. "Isn't this great? Blue skies, pizza, a couple of dudes just hangin'," Mikey says, gesturing to Chris with his pizza.**

"Okay, when has New York ever had blue skies?" April asks.

 **A rat squeaks and Chris looks at it. "Yeah, great. Since we've gotten so close, maybe you could tell me a little more about your brothers and that friend of yours," Chris tells him.**

"Mikey, you told him about us?" Leo hisses. "I thought he was my friend, sorry," Mikey whispers.

 **Mikey takes a bite of pizza. "Oh oh, yeah. Uh, they're good dudes…and girl. But sometimes I don't think they respect me," Mikey answers, munching sloppily on his pizza. "Uh, I can't imagine why," Chris mutters lowly.**

"Eww," all the girls say. Leo growls and clenches his fist. "How dare he insult my baby brother," he says lowly. "I'm gonna make him pay when we get home," Raph says, letting out a growl. "Our precious baby brother," Donnie replies angrily. "If he says anything like that again, I will _murder him!_ " Amy threatens. Mikey's eyes go wide like saucers and his mouth flies open. Amy moves his mouth back into place without even looking. "We'll do anything to make it up to you, Otuto," Leo tells Mikey, who blinks.

 **Mikey looks around Chris's dojo. "Cool," he says in awe. He sees something on the table and rushes over to it. It was a katana. Mikey gasps. "Look at that katana," he replies and Chris walks past him. "That looks old," he comments.**

"It's beautiful," Amy says. "How old is your katana?" Mikey asks. Amy thinks it over before shrugging. "I don't know, I found it in a crate, remember?"

" **Yes, yes, it's over 400 years old. But getting back to your sensei-" Mikey looks at him. "Look, Rad-Brad, I'd love to tell you, but there's some things I have to keep secret," he replies, taking the katana out of its sheath.**

"Oh, so you tell him about us, and you say there's some things you have to keep secret?" Amy retorts, giving Mikey a look. He laughs sheepishly.

 **Mikey starts to play with the katana. Chris gasps and tries to grab it. "But we're friends. And friends share their secrets, don't they?" Chris says, grabbing the katana from Mikey. "Are you saying you're going to show me your secret kata, the Death Dragon?" Mikey asks excitedly. Chris puts the katana back on the table. "Tell you what. As a show of trust and friendship, I will teach you the Death Dragon," he answers. Mikey pumps his fist. "Alright!" he exclaims. "But you have to swear not to show it to anyone," Chris tells him, turning to him. Mikey holds up a hand. "I promise I won't show a soul," he answers.**

 **Screen changes to Amy, Leo, Raph, and Donnie. Leo, Donnie, and Amy look in awe while Raph leans on the tree. "And then he kicks…twists…and sweeps the leg! Ha! The Death Dragon," Mikey finishes.**

"Remind me to never tell Mikey a secret…" Ann mutters.

 **Amy claps. "That was amazing!" Leo exclaims in awe. "Yeah, it's devastatingly effective and complex," Donnie comments. "And yet even Mikey could learn it," Raph says. "Thank you," Mikey bows before frowning. "Hey!" he exclaims. Donnie's laptop beeps and Mikey kneels in front of the laptop. "It's Rad-Brad! That's my little name for him. He wants to get together for a little B-ball. I can't wait to see what the B stands for!" Mikey says in excitement.**

"Wow, you guys need to get out more," Karai comments.

" **It means basketball," Amy explains. Mikey shrugs. "Whatever," he says before getting up. "You're going now?" Leo asks. "Sorry dudes and dudette, human friend stuff. You know how it is. Oh. Wait. No, you don't," Mikey answers, pointing at them. Amy clears her throat and points to herself. Mikey laughs sheepishly before leaving. Screen changes to Chris on his phone. "The freak is on his way. The trap is set," Chris tells Xever.**

"He's a bad guy?!" Angle exclaims. "I knew I recognized him! He turned into Dogpound and then Rahzar," April explains. "I never saw him as a human…" Kevin murmurs.

 **Xever takes the katana. "Pretty weapon for a tough guy. In prison, we made our own weapons," Xever says. "I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever stupid to wind up in prison," Chris answers. Xever narrows his eyes at him.**

"Oooh, burn!" Lily shouts. "Why did he go to prison?" Nadia asks. "Uh…I don't know, actually," Amy answers. "I know why. That wasn't until later, though. And I'm not telling you," Raph replies.

 **Leo was trying out the kata. "Not quite," Raph says. "Wait, I think I got it," Leo answers and Amy and Splinter walk in. Leo sweeps Raph under his leg and a memory flashes of the same kata being performed by Oruko Saki as dramatic music plays.**

Everyone gasps.

 **Screen goes back to Splinter. "Where did you learn that?" he demands and Amy winces. "Mikey learned it from his new friend," Leo answers, helping Raph up. "The man who taught him that kata is no friend! It comes from the Shredder," Splinter answers. Amy gasps. "Shredder?" Donnie asks. "You mean…" Leo starts. "Bradford is one of his students?" Amy finishes. "He must be," Splinter explains. "So Bradford is just pretending to be Mikey's friend…"**

" **To get to you," Amy finishes.**

"How did you guys know what you were going to say?" April asks. Leo and Amy glance at each other before shrugging. "Instincts, I guess," Amy answers.

" **Ohh, what a relief! Everything makes sense again," Raph replies. "I knew there was something fishy about this!" Amy exclaims. Her eyes widen and so does Raph's. "Mikey's in trouble!" they say. Screen changes to Mikey entering the dojo. "Rad-Brad? Hello? Hello? Raddie-Braddie? Did you plan me a surprise party?" Mikey calls out, looking around. He turns around and sees the red and silver ninja.**

"Really?" Amy asks. "Wait, what's he doing there?" Angle asks.

 **Mikey bumps into Xever and lets out a startled yelp. Ominous music plays. "Whoa! Uh, tell me what you've done with Chris, or you guys are in serious-" The two start attacking him. They knock him to the ground. The red and silver ninja chuckles. "Haven't you figured out who I am?" he asks. "Should I have?" Mikey asks. "We've already met face-to-face," the ninja answers. "No…it can't be…you're…the guy with the cat?" Mikey says, his eyes widening.**

Everyone groans and slaps their forehead. "What? It could have been…" Mikey mutters.

" **You fool," the ninja answers before taking off his mask to reveal Chris Bradford.**

"He's Rahzar?!" Angle asks in shock. "No wonder why he sounded familiar…" Casey murmurs.

" **Rad-Brad? What?" Mikey asks in disbelief before the screen turns black before turning to show Mikey tied up. "I thought we were friends. I introduced you to all my toes," Mikey says in a hurt voice. "You actually thought someone like me could be friends with a freak like you? Pathetic!" Chris answers and Mikey gives a sad pout.**

Lily growls and clenches her fist. "Sorry you had to go through that, Mikey," Amy whispers, hugging him. He grins and hugs her back. "Eh, it's okay, dudette. And besides, you guys are better friends than him," Mikey tells her. All the humans all smile before turning back to the screen.

" **I say we get rid of him," Xever replies, looking at Chris's katana.**

"Touch him and you'll regret it," Leo hisses.

" **Nothing would make me happier," Chris answers and Mikey gulps. "But we need him, all part of the trap," Chris finishes and they walk away from him. "Rad-Brad?" Mikey asks. Screen changes to the rooftops. Raph swings around a water tower, slides down the ladder, and runs up to the end of the skylight. He leans against the glass and folds his arms.**

"Wait, how did you even find the place? You didn't have the T-Phones at the time," April replies. "I looked him up and found the address," Amy answers.

 **Leo slides down the glass and lands on the roof, running next to Raph. They wiggle their fingers and Donnie and Amy land next to them. "You got the gum?" Amy asks quietly. Donnie pops a bubble in response and pulls out the gum, sticking it on a pencil. Donnie draws a circle on the window and pulls it out before opening the window. They take out their ropes and slide them inside. Each of them can be seen sliding down a rope. Ninjas can be seen before they are taken out.**

"Aw, yeah, stealth mode!" Angle exclaims. "How do you make your eyes white?" Casey asks. They look at each other before shrugging. "I don't know exactly. Sometimes we just think about it, and it happens. Other times we just close our eyes and then they're white," Amy answers, trying to make sense of the situation.

 **They jump in front of Mikey, who smiles. "Dudes! That was sporadic!" Mikey exclaims before they shush him. "That's not what that means!" Donnie whispers. Leo and Amy cut the ropes and Leo pats Mikey's head. Leo opens the manhole and they all jump down one by one. Amy closes the door and the screen turns green. Chris puts down his gadget and smiles. "Perfect. We've got them," he says.**

"That's what you think," Raph says with a smirk.

 **Bradford and Xever with a group of ninjas appear, holding weapons in their hands. They walk through the sewers and a ninja disappeared. One by one, the ninjas would be taken. Xever and Bradford head for the sewer clearing, oblivious to the ninjas disappearing. They stop and Xever looks around, seeing the ninjas gone. The last ninja is taken and his weapon drops to the floor. Xever lights up a flare and sees the ninjas hanging from the ceiling.**

"They look dead," Mark replies. "We didn't kill them, they were just tied up," Amy answers.

" **Show your faces!" Xever exclaims. Leo and Raph's shells poke out of the water with white eyes, swimming up before they stand. Amy, Donnie, and Mikey emerge from the darkness behind them. "They've trapped us!" Xever exclaims. "Take 'em down!" Chris says and he goes for Leo and Raph. Donnie tries to fight Xever, swinging his Bo staff, but Xever blocks them. Donnie was tossed to the side, hitting Mikey. Xever gives Amy a flirty look. "Where have you been all my life?" he asks, growling.**

"Ewww!" all the girls except Amy exclaim. All the boys laugh except for the turtles. "You never told us you had a secret boyfriend, Amy!" Casey exclaims. Amy gives him a death look, fire behind her. He sweats nervously.

" **Hiding from you," Amy replies. "Oooh! Burn!" Mikey exclaims.**

"That was a nice comeback," Ann replies. "Trust me, that won't be the only time you'll see this," Amy says in a deadpan voice.

 **Donnie snaps his fingers and Amy, Mikey, and Donnie run backwards as do Leo and Raph. They somehow switch guys, but Amy still had Xever.**

"How did you do that? It's like magic," Kevin replies in awe. "That's between us ninjas," Mikey answers, throwing his arms around his siblings.

 **Amy swings with her katana, but misses. "I like a girl who's feisty," Xever says and Leo growls. Leo steps forward, but Amy places an arm in front of him. "I got this," she tells Leo and Raph who look at her in confusion. Amy walks up to Xever slowly, as if she was a model. Xever looks at her, intrigued.**

"You did not," Ann says, shaking her head. "You'll see," Amy answers.

" **Amy, what are you doing?!" Leo asks in shock. Amy puts her hand on Xever's shoulder and leans in towards him before Xever wheezes. He drops to the ground, holding his area.**

"Yeah, go Amy!" April exclaims as all the girls cheer. "You actually hit him there? I'm impressed…I should do that," Ann says. "He deserved it, but he can't take the stupid hint," Amy mutters.

 **Leo smiles and Raph smirks, folding his arms. "Nice one, Amy," Leo tells her and she blushes. Amy turns back and hits Xever in the stomach, knocking him into Bradford. Donnie and Mikey corner Bradford, making him back to back with Xever, who was cornered by Amy, Leo, and Raph, all of them in front of the large sewer tunnel. "They knew we were following them," Bradford says. "That's right," Mikey answers.**

"Let me guess, you heard them?" Lily asks. "No. I had a feeling, so I told the guys they were following," Amy answers.

 **Bradford throws a punch at Mikey, but misses. Mikey uses the Death Dragon on him. "Sweep the leg!" Mikey exclaims as he delivers the final blow. He turns to Leo and Amy. "Hit it!" he tells them. They turn the valve and raw sewage spews out at them, flushing them away.**

"Awesome!" Casey exclaims. "Gross, but that was some quick thinking," April says.

" **Well, that didn't seem very fair," Raph replies, smirking. Leo and Amy walk up beside him. "No it wasn't," Leo says before they all laugh. "High-three!" Mikey exclaims, holding his hand high in the air, but they stop. They look at Amy and smile. "What?" she asks. "Come on, Amy! You're a part of this team too!" Mikey exclaims. "Yeah!" Donnie says with a gap-toothed grin. Amy blinks in confusion. "What?" she asks again. Leo gives her a sad look. "We heard what you said to Master Splinter. Amy, you'll never be a burden to us. I should have never put you in the sidelines. I didn't consider most of your feelings most of the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is-" Amy hugs him and his eyes widen.**

"Aww!" April says. "That's so sweet," Nadia whispers, smiling.

" **Don't. I should have told you from the beginning instead of keeping it in," she whispers. Leo looks at his brothers who smirk at him. Leo didn't move until he hugs her back. Amy lets go of him and steps back. They stare at each other with a smile. "So…are we gonna high-three or what?" Mikey asks and Amy laughs, turning to him. "Yeah, we can high-three now," she replies. "Alright! High-three!" Mikey exclaims and all of them high-three each other.**

"Aw, family moment!" Jamie shouts. Amy and the others laugh before high-threeing each other.

 **Screen fades to the lair. Amy, Leo, Raph, and Donnie can be seen eating pizza. Splinter wasn't eating, however. Donnie sees Splinter's troubled face. "Um, Sensei, aren't you hungry?" Donnie asks. Splinter strokes his beard. "I fear we are celebrating too soon," he tells them. "Too soon? The bad guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch, that makes it the perfect time," Raph answers.**

"Ha, that ain't gonna convince him," Amy mutters.

 **Splinter stands up, looking at them. "Shredder knows I'm alive. And worse, he knows about all of you. It's my worst nightmare come true," Splinter replies, turning his head. "So it's not over?" Leo asks. Splinter shakes his head. "Oh no, it's just beginning," he says and they all hang their heads.**

"Total bummer," Casey murmurs and Amy hits him in the arm.

 **Raph and Amy see Mikey at Donnie's laptop. Mikey stares at his laptop and Amy and Raph sit next to him. "How you doing, Mikey?" Raph asks. Mikey turns to face them. "This is all my fault. I should've never thought I could be friends with a human," Mikey says.**

"Michelangelo, you forget that you have friends in front of you," Splinter tells Mikey. Mikey sighs. "I know, I just forgot," he mutters.

 **A buzzer goes off as Amy's eyes give a defensive look. She sighs and places a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Mikey," Amy tells him. "So it's not my fault?" Mikey asks hopefully. "Of course it's your fault," Raph and Amy answer. Mikey sighs and places a hand on his cheek. Raph looks around before leaning in. "If you tell the others, I'll beat the green off of you, but you're an awesome guy," Raph says, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.**

His brothers all smile widely. Raph looks at them and pushes them away. "What? I can't be there for my brother?" he asks before he realized what he said. "Aw, Raphie's a big softie!" Lily exclaims. "AM NOT!" he shouts. "Really, because that just proved it," Leo says, pointing at the screen. "It is alright to show a soft side, my son," Splinter replies. "I am not soft!" Raph screams and they snicker.

 **Amy smiles at him. "Aww," she says. Raph looks at her with a growl. "Shut up," he mutters. "Bradford didn't think so," Mikey answers sadly. "So what? Who cares what he thinks? You have better friends than him. And I'll always be your friend, Mikey," Amy replies. "Eh, he's a psychotic killing machine and Amy's right. You deserve way better friends than him," Raph tells him with a shrug before patting Amy's shoulder.**

"Hands off," Leo says, glaring. Raph holds up his hands in defense. "One time, dude. One time," he says.

 **Mikey glances at the floor. "You know what? You guys are right. Thanks!" he says. "Anytime," Raph answers, patting Mikey's head. He and Amy leave. Mikey presses a button on the keyboard. "Unfriend. Ha ha! Revenge," Mikey says, smiling and the screen changes to comic-book style.**

Everyone laughs. "Not really the best way, but it works…I guess?" Mark asks, shrugging. "You bet it did. And besides, Chris is nothing like you guys," Mikey answers. Leo pats Mikey's head with a smile. "You okay, Otuto?" he asks. "Yeah, but seeing it twice…" Mikey says, frowning. "Mikey, I swear, when we get home, that wolf is gonna pay," Raph hisses.


	5. I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman

From Guest: That was great I liked it.

 **Angel: Thanks, sorry it took so long, I was so busy today…**

From guest: this is awesome can't wait for the next update :)

 **Angel: Thank you. Here it is…at almost 10:30 on a Saturday night.**

From metz: Yay, this is getting better and better, keep it up girl!

 **Angel: I'm trying! I might have to change my schedule to once a week…**

From KS: Awww! I love how Leo, Raph and Donnie show affection for their little brother! I mean, everybody does something for their little brothers, even though we think they're the most annoying people in the world... I dunno that, since I have no siblings... at least... not blood-related ones.

 **Mikey: Aww, that's so sad, being an only child! *hugs KS* We'll be your brothers!**

 **Leo: I have to agree with Mikey, Angel told us you're pretty nice to her.**

 **Raph: Eh, she's not bad.**

 **Donnie: Sorry about Mikey, he's well…you know, Mikey!**

From Guest: So you're going to update on Sunday and if you don't have time you update on next week on the days?

 **Angel: I think today answers that question.**

From guest: hey Angel I was wondering where do you get your inspiration from and also your stories are awesome keep updating girl :)

 **Angel: I get my inspiration just by watching the show. Although, I was watching season 3 when I came up with the series and I managed to catch up. And for the songfics, I got inspiration from tmntxreader fics.**

* * *

Everyone murmurs as they talk to each other. They were pretty excited and also nervous to watch the next episode. The screen starts to light up and everyone cheers.

 **Splinter is seen meditating in the dojo, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. The screen zooms in on him as the cosmos appear behind him. "Guys, guys, get in your spot!" Mikey's voice exclaims off-screen and Splinter's eyes open.**

"Really, Mikey?" April mutters. Mikey smiles sheepishly.

" **All right, Mikey, but this is the last time!" Raph's voice says as the screen moves to show soda cans and pizza boxes scattered across the floor. Amy can be seen with her headphone in her ear while eating a slice of pizza.**

Mikey gasps dramatically. "You ate our pizza, and you didn't share?!" he exclaims. Amy rolls her eyes. "First come, first served," she mutters.

 **Screen moves to show Raph, Donnie, and Leo crouched in a row.**

" **But don't flip me this time."**

" **Ate too many cheese."**

 **At the top of a ramp was Mikey, skateboard in hand, a smile on his face. "And now the kid goes for the world record! He will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" Mikey exclaims. Screen moves to the three. "I can't believe he talked us into this," Raph mutters and Amy snorts from behind. "I can't believe you let him talk you into it," Amy says to Raph, who frowns.**

"Why would you do that, anyway?" Nadia asks. "He gave us the puppy eyes, and we found ourselves in that situation," Leo explains, rolling his eyes. "Where did the ramp come from?" Casey asks. "Uh…oh, I made it," Donnie answers. "The place is a mess!" Jamie exclaims. "I know. And I cleaned the night before," Amy says, glaring at her brothers.

" **Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims, skating down the ramp. "What is going on in here?" Splinter demands, walking up to them. "Sensei!" Leo exclaims as the other turtles stand up. Mikey crashes into the others. Splinter stands in front of them. "How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?" Splinter demands. "None, Sensei," Mikey answers. "I shouldn't have to tell you!" Splinter snaps.**

Everyone winces. "I blame Mikey," Angle says, pointing to the youngest turtle. "HEY!" Mikey shouts. "Well, it was your idea," Raph snaps.

" **You're right, Sensei," Leo starts and they glare at Mikey. "We definitely should have known better and we deserve to be punished. Eh, some," Leo finishes as they hang their heads.**

"Some?" Amy asks, laughing. "We don't like being punished. You already know that," Leo tells her.

 **Splinter looks at Amy, who was bopping her head to her music. "Amelia," he says and she shrieks, falling off her chair.**

Everyone laughs and Amy blushes in embarrassment.

" **Since you were not involved, I believe you should choose a punishment for my sons," Splinter explains, gesturing to them. Amy's eyes widen and she looks around nervously. "Um…" Leo looks at her and mouths 'Help us.' The others tell her to do something else. She looks at the ramp and a ding goes off. "Um, they should clean up their mess?" Amy asks uncertainly. They give her a thumbs-up, but Splinter gives an unsatisfied look. "And?" he asks patiently.**

Everyone laughs except the turtles and Amy. "Dude, why would you ask her for help on that?" Casey asks. "I panicked!" she exclaims, hiding her face a bit.

 **Amy cringes and looks at the turtles. They started pointing to their heads and then to the ramp. Amy gives a confused look. Splinter turns around. Raph was pretending to read a comic, Donnie whistles, Mikey was examining his fingers, and Leo was glancing away.**

"Way to be subtle," Ann mutters.

 **Splinter gives them a look and turns back to Amy. Donnie mouths something to her. "Oh! And think about what they did?" Amy suggests.**

" **Yeah."**

" **Sounds about right."**

" **We were wrong."**

" **Wouldn't want to do too much. No worries."**

 **Splinter narrows his eyes and turns back to the turtles. "What about being grounded for a week?" he asks.**

"Wow, that didn't work," Mark mutters. Karai sighs and shakes her head.

" **Oh, I'm not sure that's-"**

" **I'm cool with the thinking."**

" **Really, that's not necessary."**

" **Maybe next time."**

" **You four are grounded for a week!" Splinter declares. They all groan and the ramp collapses behind them. They flinch before stiffening.**

"Wow, you guys really don't like being grounded," Lily says, laughing. "It sucks," Raph mutters. "There's a whole bunch of things to do on the surface," Leo points out. "Being grounded is a total bummer," Mikey says. "Yeah, it's not the best," Donnie replies. Splinter gives them a look. "N-Not that being punished is a bad thing!" Raph exclaims. "It's awesome!" Mikey says. "Yeah, really helps us learn our lesson," Leo says quickly. "Oh, it's a blast!" Donnie replies nervously with a gap-toothed smile.

"When we come home, you four are grounded for a week!" Splinter exclaims. "Aww," they say, looking down at the floor. "Should have kept your mouth shut," Amy mutters. "Hmm…Amelia, you as well," he says, making her eyes widen. "What did I even do?!" she exclaims. "Do not make it two weeks," he warns. She whines and leans back in her chair.

 **Raph paces around, his arms crossed. Leo was sitting on the couch while Mikey was reading a comic. Amy was on her laptop, typing away. "Gah! This bites! I can't believe we're stuck down here for a whole week!" Raph exclaims.**

"A week isn't that bad. I got Casey grounded for a month," Angle replies. "You could have left anytime you wanted, how come you stayed?" Mikey asks Amy. "Eh. I kinda felt like it was my fault for not stopping you. And plus, you guys wouldn't have let me go to the surface on my own," she answers, crossing her arms. "We have good reason," Donnie answers in a deadpan voice.

" **This is all your fault!" Raph exclaims, pointing a finger at Amy. She narrows her eyes and slams her laptop closed gently. "How is this my fault?! Mikey's the one who talked you into it!" she exclaims. The screen splits between Amy and Raph as they stare each other down. Leo pushes them away from each other. "Hey, it's no one's fault. We deserve to get punished, and if this is the punishment we get, so be it. And Amy** _ **did**_ **try to help us," Leo says to Raph, giving him a look.**

Amy smiles and kisses Leo's cheek. "Thanks for defending me," she whispers softly. Leo blushes.

 **Amy sits back down. "Sorry, Amy," Raph whispers and she looks up at him. "It's fine," she replies.**

"Wow, that's a first," April says.

" **Guys, guys! You wanna see what I made?" Donnie says, running into the room in excitement. "This is how bored I am," Raph says to the others before turning to Donnie. "Yes, Donnie. I do," Raph answers.**

"Hey, you wouldn't have been doubting me if it wasn't for the T-Pod," Donnie mutters. "T-Pod?" Lily whispers to Jamie, who shrugs.

" **Well, remember the other day when I was scrounging in that military junkyard?" Donnie asks. "No," Raph, Leo, and Mikey answer, shaking their heads. "Yes," Amy says. They look at her, blinking. "What? He told me where he was going," Amy replies, shrugging.**

"You were listening?" Raph asks. "I ran into him and he told me he was going to the junkyard," Amy explains.

" **Well, I found an incredibly advanced AI microchip made from, get this! Self-assembled, chain-linked co-polymers!" Donnie exclaims. "That's my favorite kind of copolymer!" Mikey says. Amy slaps her forehead. "You don't even know what that is," she mutters.**

"What is i-" Raph clamps a hand on Mikey's mouth to shut him up. Donnie smiles. "Glad you asked! A copolymer is-" Casey throws popcorn at his face. Donnie glares as Casey laughs. Amy rolls her eyes.

" **Mine too! And I used it to make THIS!" Donnie says and pulls out a circular thing that glowed blue. "The most advanced music player in the world!" he finishes happily. Their heads pop up in awe. "Woah," they say in interest.**

"Dude, that is awesome!" Casey exclaims. "How?" April asks, looking up at Donnie. "I just used the chip to power it. The rest is a secret," Donnie answers, winking. "Why didn't you ever tell us about it?" Ann asks and they all stiffen. "Um, cuz we ended up making a HUGE mistake with it," Amy explains as best as she could.

" **So who wants to try it?" Donnie asks. Amy was about to answer, but Mikey's head pops in front of her. "I do! Toss me the T-Pod!" Mikey exclaims, holding his hand out.**

"So it isn't just people. Anything can be named by Mikey," Ann mutters. "It's a good name, though," Lily says.

" **The…T-Pod?" Donnie asks. "Turtle. Pod. T-Pod. I'm so good at naming stuff," Mikey explains and Amy rolls her eyes.**

"Haters gonna hate," Mikey replies, sticking his tongue out.

 **Donnie hands him the T-Pod. Mikey takes it and plugs in the headphones. The screen turns to the others. "You're really gonna plug an advanced piece of military technology into Mikey's head? What if it melts his brain?" Raph asks as Amy and Leo stare. "It won't. Even if it did, who'd know the difference?" Donnie answers.**

"HEY!" Mikey shouts and his siblings snicker.

 **Mikey's finger inches toward the T-Pod before music blasts and he screams, knees falling to the ground. "What? What's wrong?" Donnie asks. "It's polka! Make it stop, make it stop!" Mikey shouts in agony.**

"Polka is the lamest ever!" Mikey screams. Leo glances at Amy, who shakes her head. "Even I don't like it," she says.

 **Amy giggles and Donnie walks over with a blank look. He presses skip and hip hop music starts to play.**

Everyone cheers at the beat.

 **Mikey stands up before busting out some moves. He moves from left to right, moving his arms and hips. Amy smiles and runs next to Mikey. She starts doing the same moves as him. Raph, Donnie, and Leo stare at her wide-eyed. Leo's mouth was wide open.**

Amy covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Let me guess, another one of your 'hidden talents'?" Donnie asks and she nods. "I think Leo liked that one," Raph says with a smirk, nudging Leo from behind. Leo blushes and stutters. "I-I was not," he mutters.

 **Amy stops dancing and walks over to him. She waves a hand over his face. "Leo? Leo?" she asks. Leo drools in response. "LEO!" she shouts in a worried tone. He blinks and shakes his head. "What? I-I wasn't staring," he says, his cheeks going red. Amy raises an eyebrow at him.**

"You were totally staring, dude," Casey replies. "Sheddup," Leo mutters under his breath.

" **That's it! I gotta get out of here," Raph says, starting to leave. Leo turns to him. "Where are you going? We're grounded," Leo tells him. "I don't care. I gotta do something, or I'm gonna go nuts!" Raph says, stepping on his skateboard, which launches in the air before he caught it. "Let's find a skate spot," he replies. Screen turns to the others. "Skate spot? I'm totally in!" Mikey shouts over his music as he bops to it.**

They wince and turn to Splinter, who narrows his eyes. "So, you disobey me," he says. "Sensei, can I just say…it was him!" Mikey shouts, pointing at Raph, who growls. "MIKEY!" he screams. Splinter slams his staff down. "Now it's a month!" he tells them and they all groan.

" **What about Splinter? What's he going to say if he finds out about this?" Amy asks. "I don't know what's going on, because they snuck out while I was asleep," Raph says in a bad imitation of Splinter.**

Everyone bit their lip, trying not to laugh. Splinter raises an eyebrow and looks at Raph, who smiles sheepishly. He sighs and shakes his head.

 **Amy snorts while Leo crosses his arms. "Heh. Real mature. But I'm your leader. And as your leader, I say nobody's going," he says.**

Amy crosses her arms and looks at Leo. "I wasn't grounded," she replies and he scratches his neck sheepishly.

 **Mikey and Donnie stand behind Raph. "Well, as your followers, we're going anyway," Raph says with a smirk. Leo looks at Amy. "You're not going?" he asks. "I don't have a skateboard," Amy answers, shrugging. "Well, as your leader, I'll go with you…to lead you…away from bad stuff," Leo answers hesitantly.**

Everyone laughs. Leo blushes in embarrassment. "Lead you away from bad stuff?" Ann asks, laughing. "Dude, even I could have said that better," Mark replies, snickering. "Nice leadership, Leo," Karai murmurs. "I should have tried to stop them, like Leo should have done!" Amy says, looking at him. "I'm sorry! I was tempted, too…" Leo answers. "You never got a skate board?" April asks Amy. "No. I did eventually get my own rollerblades," she replies.

 **Amy rolls her eyes. "Come on, Amy. You can ride with me," Leo tells her, grabbing her hand and his skateboard. Raph and Donnie smirk at the two. Mikey screams again as the polka music comes on. Amy turns to him. "Polka again?" she asks. Mikey nods quickly. "We've got to get some more tunes on this!" he tells them.**

Everyone rolls their eyes except Mikey.

 **Screen changes to the rooftops. They run and jump on the rooftops, skateboards on the turtles' backs. Mikey hangs back, skateboarding with the T-Pod plugged in and doing some daring skateboarding tricks as a new song plays. "Hey Donnie! Thanks for all the new songs!" Mikey calls out. "Wait, what new songs?" Donnie asks. "Keep it down, you guys!" Leo hisses as he and Amy run below them. Donnie backflips to where Mikey was and landed upside down on his shoulders. Screen zooms in on the T-Pod.**

" **What the? It's got thousands of new songs and it keeps downloading new ones every second!" Donnie notices.**

"I want a T-Pod," Angle whines. "That's so cool," Jamie says. Amy glances at her brothers. "Trust me, you don't," she answers in a deadpan voice.

" **So?" Raph asks next to Mikey. "So, I didn't program it to do that!" Donnie answers, jumping off Mikey's shoulders and running along with Raph and Mikey. "It's reconfiguring itself somehow," he says before gasping. "It's that chip!" he exclaims. "Whatever it is, it's awesome!" Mikey shouts, leaping in the air.**

"No it wasn't," Donnie answers in a deadpan voice.

" **It's not awesome! What if it gets too powerful and it gets turned against us somehow?" Amy replies, looking up at them.**

The turtles all blink. "How did you know that?" Leo whispers. She gives an exasperated look. "I don't know," she answers in a low voice.

" **Guys! We're ninjas, remember? We move swiftly and here's the important part, silently!" Leo whispers before falling into someone's rooftop garden with a yell. Amy stops and looks down. He starts tripping tables and knocking them over. "Beehive!" he shouts as it lands in his face. He crashes down the fire escape and into a dumpster. The others look down and Raph grins. Amy slaps her forehead.**

Everyone laughs and Leo slides down his chair a bit. "That's so ironic, he said to be quiet and he's the one making all the noise!" Mark exclaims. "I wish I got that on video…oh wait. I did," Karai answers, holding up her phone with a smirk. "You were right next to him, how come you didn't fall?" Donnie asks Amy. "How come everybody keeps asking me questions I don't know the answer to?" she mutters under her breath.

" **That wasn't very silent, Leo!" he calls out. "Are you okay?" Amy asks when Leo climbs back up to them. "I'm fine, Amy," Leo answers, smiling at her. Amy smiles back. Screen changes as they land on a rooftop in front of a building. "Check that out," Raph says, pointing to a stair and handrails. "Let's grind it," Mikey replies and Amy sees something out of the corner of her eye. They were about to move, but Amy puts her hand on Raph's shoulder, stopping him. She points and the screen changes to a man in a pink sweater with battle armor.**

"Baxter Stockman," April replies. "So that's how you guys met him," Angle says.

" **Who the heck is that guy?" Donnie asks as he walks down the street. "I don't know, but he needs a beat down!" Raph exclaims. "Hold on, Raph, we don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong. He-He could be on his way to…church," Leo suggests.**

"Church? Really? You guys really don't know what goes on in New York," Amy replies. "That's one heck of a church, then," Jamie says.

" **Wearing powered battle armor? What kind of church is that?" Raph asks. "A really awesome one!" Mikey exclaims. Leo and Amy slap their foreheads.**

His brothers and sister groan as they face palm. "Mikey…there's no church where people wear battle armor," Amy says in a deadpan voice. "Speaking of, how come the police didn't notice him?" Nadia asks. "You really want me to answer that, Mom?" Amy asks in response. "…Never mind," Nadia replies.

" **Look, it's my call. I decide who gets a beat down," Leo answers. The screen turns to the man starting to burn a hole into the building. "That guy needs a beat down," Leo says, narrowing his eyes.**

"Sure, you say he doesn't need one even though he's wearing battle armor. But no, you change your mind AFTER he starts to burn a hole," Ann retorts. Leo huffs and crosses his arms.

 **They jump down behind the man. His blowtorch had almost broke down the door, but ran out of fuel. "Are you kidding me? Awww, come on. Stupid shutter," he says as he tries to get the door open. "It's just kind of sad," Donnie comments. "Yeah, I don't know if we should pound him or buy him an ice cream cone," Mikey agrees. "He's trying to break into a building! Why would we buy him ice cream?" Amy says with a look of disbelief.**

"You have to admit, it is sad," Ann replies. Amy sighs and closes her eyes. "I felt no pity for him. He's done a lot to us over the years," she answers.

" **Halt, villain!" Leo says in a Captain Ryan voice, pulling out his katanas. The man turns.**

"Wow, really, Leo?" April asks, giggling. Leo clears his throat. "I thought I sounded cool," he retorts.

" **Huh? Halt, villain? When did we start talking like that?" Raph asks in confusion. "We're heroes. That's how heroes talk," Leo explains.**

"I wouldn't call us heroes at that moment. At that point, we stopped alien robots, ninjas, and mutants. They weren't real threats," Donnie explains. "Yeah, but if we didn't stop them, who would?" Leo asks.

" **I thought it sounded heroic," Amy says and Raph looks at her like she just grew another head.**

Leo smiles and hugs Amy. "See, someone thinks I sound cool," he retorts. His brothers roll their eyes.

" **You will feel the fury of my powered battle…Holy cow! You guys are turtles!" the man says when he realizes who they were. "I'm not a turtle," Amy replies, raising her hand.**

"Imagine if you were, though!" Angle exclaims. "I can't see that happening, and plus I'm immune to mutagen," Amy answers. "But what about the time we were in space and-" Amy clamps a hand over Mikey's mouth and glares at him.

" **That's right. We're the Turtles of Justice!" Leo says, pulling a heroic pose as red and yellow appear behind him.**

"Oh my God," Ann mutters, laughing.

 **It breaks as Raph gives a blank look. "Wow. I mean, just wow," he says. Amy pulls out her katana blade and the man runs for them as the others except Mikey pull out their weapons. "WAIT!" he shouts and they all stop, looking at him. Mikey hums happily, taking out the headphones and putting it in his belt. He takes his nunchucks out, twirling them. "Okay," he replies before hitting the man on the head.**

"I can't believe we stopped just for that," Raph says, shaking his head. "I wasn't ready, dude," Mikey answers.

 **Donnie rides up on his skateboard and jumps over the man's shoulders. He stuck his Bo staff into some wires. He jumps back up and lands on his skateboard. Raph rides up and jumps over the man, still using his skateboard. He uses his sai to cut through more wires as he lands on the ground. Leo cut some of the metal armor off the man's legs. He throws Amy his skateboard, who catches it. She does a 360 in the air with the skateboard before landing and slicing off his gun and more wires. The man trips and sets off an alarm. Everyone gasps and Raph opens the lid to the dumpster. They look at each other before all five of them pick up the man and throw him in the dumpster. "You're not the first to throw me in the trash. But I swear, that you will be the last-" Raph shuts the lid. Blue and red lights begin to flash.**

"OH, now they show up," Ann retorts, crossing her arms.

" **Oh, snap!" Mikey exclaims. "Let's go!" Leo orders and they all jump up the fire escape. The police cars stop and they stand up, seeing nothing. The screen changes to the turtles and Amy skateboarding to a manhole. Amy was holding onto Leo and they all stop. Amy opens the cover and they all jump down. Screen changes to Amy running into the lair and Leo's head pops back up as they swim inside. "All right! We made it home!" Raph says loudly.**

"Why didn't you swim with them?" Kevin asks. "I…wanted to stay dry!" Amy explains nervously before frowning. She didn't want anyone to tell him she used to be scared of water.

" **Shh! It's 2:00 a.m.!" Leo whispers. "And Splinter's still asleep. This is epic," Mikey says with a grin.**

"I'm surprised he didn't hear you," April replies.

" **It's not epic. It was a really bad idea," Leo says quietly. "No it wasn't," Raph replies, landing on the beanbag. "We got out there and stomped a sleazeball. So what's the problem?" Raph finishes. Mikey reaches for the T-Pod, only to find it wasn't there. He turns around and searches himself.**

"Wait, you lost it?! And you didn't tell anyone?!" Ann exclaims. Mikey laughs sheepishly. "I didn't want to get in trouble," he answers.

 **Screen changes to the dumpster. The man with the armor gets out of the dumpster and sees the T-Pod. He picks it up and looks at it. He plugs it into his armor which glows red. He laughs as he looks at the T-Pod and the light glows brighter.**

"This is why you should have told us," Leo replies, glaring at Mikey.

 **Screen changes to the dojo as Splinter sits on the floor. Raph sleeprolls, Leo's handstands weren't very straight, Mikey couldn't leap high enough, and Donnie trips over himself. "Knees higher, Leonardo! Extend, Michelangelo! Raphael, you call that a Koho Tenkai? Because I do not!" Splinter calls out.**

"Wait, where's Amy?" Angle asks. Amy sighs. "You'll see," she answers.

" **Ya me!" Splinter orders and they sit on their knees in front of him. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Splinter asks. "Something we wanna tell you? Nope," Mikey answers. "You all seem tired," Splinter points out.**

" **We're not."**

" **Wide awake."**

" **Fresh as daises."**

 **Mikey lets out a yawn and falls to the floor.**

They slap their foreheads. "Could you be a little more obvious?" Ann mutters.

" **Where is Amelia?" Splinter asks. Leo's eyes widen and his brothers look at each other. "Out…with April," Leo answers.**

Amy pinches her nose and shakes her head. She sighs before smiling. "Thanks," she whispers and Leo takes a hold of her hand. "No problem," he whispers back.

 **Splinter raises an eyebrow and Raph and Donnie smile sheepishly. "So you would object to a little Randori?" he asks, holding up a little wooden sword. Screen turns black as four hits can be seen. Screen then shows all four turtles laying on the ground, groaning. Splinter was standing up. "Well I hope you have learned, turtles, that truth isn't the only thing that hurts," Splinter tells them.**

"Lesson learned," Leo mutters under his breath. "At least I didn't suffer," Amy says cheerfully. Splinter holds up a wooden sword and Amy finds herself on the floor. She groans as her eyes roll around and the others look down at her. "That was for not showing up for your training," he explains. "Message…received. Ow…" Amy says.

 **Screen fades to show Leo walking into the den. He looks over to see Amy on the couch, sleeping. Leo smiles softly before she groans painfully. "Mom. Dad," she mutters into her sleep and flashbacks of her parents appear. Leo frowns and screen shows his hand grabbing a blanket. His hands then place the blanket over Amy.**

Amy gasps. "It was you…" she whispers and Leo scratches his neck sheepishly.

 **She smiles and Leo gives a pitiful look. A lightbulb appears above him and he grins before running to the rooms.**

"Oh, Leo's got a little plan brewing," Ann teases and Leo blushes. "Ann…" Amy mutters.

 **Screen fades to show Amy, who slowly opens her eyes. She sits up and yawns, stretching her arms. She looks down at the blanket in confusion before rubbing her eyes and turning to the TV. Leo watches Space Heroes while Raph reads near him. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Raph says in a sarcastic tone. Amy throws her pillow at him. "Shut up," she mutters.**

Everyone laughs and Raph rolls his eyes.

 **Amy turns to Leo again. Screen turns to Space Heroes. "Captain Ryan! The rebellion is growing! We need to get off this planet!" Crankshaw exclaims. Amy takes off her blanket and looks at the TV. "No!" Captain Ryan shouts. "But Captain-" Captain Ryan slaps Crankshaw. "I said no!" Captain Ryan answers. "We may have started this rebellion by accident, but by the rings of Nebulon, we are going to finish it on purpose!" Leo recites with Captain Ryan, smiling.**

"Wow, you're such a dork," Ann mutters. Leo glares. "I am not! I'm just a really big fan. Space Heroes is a great show!" Leo argues. "Gotta agree with her, Fearless. You watch this every single time it's on. Even the re-runs," Raph answers.

" **Aye, sir!" Crankshaw exclaims. "Aye sir!" Leo and Amy say. Raph and Leo turn to look at her. She was saluting. "You're a Space Heroes fan?!" Leo exclaims, his hands clenching in excitement. Amy nods rapidly and sits down next to him. "I haven't watched this since I was a kid!" she answers. Raph blinks in shock. "…Unbelievable," Raph says.**

Everyone snickers. "I was really excited that I found a girl who likes Space Heroes," Leo says with a smile. "How…can you like that?" Donnie asks. "What's not to like?" Amy asks. "Yep. She's a keeper," Mikey murmurs.

 **Leo and Amy shush him. "This is the best part!" Amy exclaims before the show changes to the news. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," a reporter says. "Awww," Leo whines. "Aw man," Amy mutters but the others come in to watch.**

"Yes, we don't have to see that stupid show anymore!" Lily exclaims. Amy and Leo give her a death glare. "Don't diss their show," April mutters.

" **We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. We've received shocking footage of an assault on the TCRI office complex in Brooklyn," a reporter says before the TV changes to a man in large silver and red armor. "At last I will have my revenge," the man says. "Who-who are you?" a man asks from behind his desk. "You'll never know. I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares. I'm the nameless shadow who-**

" **Baxter?" a man asks from the behind the desk.**

Everyone groans or slaps their forehead. "It's really hard to take him seriously…" Amy mutters.

" **No," the man in the armor answers. "Baxter Stockman?" someone asks. "No!" Baxter exclaims. "Hey everybody! It's Baxter Stockman!" the man exclaims. Screen backs to the turtles and Amy. Amy slaps her forehead. "I think his name is Baxter Stockman," Raph replies.**

"Ohhh," every human says. "It's weird seeing the bad guys before they were mutated," Casey replies. "I still don't know him," Nadia replies. "He's this scientist who works for Shredder. He turned into a fly mutant," Donnie explains. "Oh…ew…" Nadia mutters.

 **Screen turns back to the TV. "Is this because I fired you?" someone asks. "That copy machine was already broken when I-I mean," Stockman clears his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about!"**

"Sure, blame it on the copy machine," Stanley murmurs. "Wait a minute…I used to work with him! Dexter Spackman!" Nadia exclaims. Amy sighs. "Baxter Stockman, mom," she says in a deadpan voice.

 **Screen turns back to the gang. "How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leo asks. Screen zooms in on a familiar item. Their eyes widen. "He has the T-Pod?!" Donnie exclaims, towering over Mikey. "Oh, um, I might have dropped that during the fight," Mikey answers nervously. Amy shakes her head as the others surround the two.**

"See, this is why I should have given it to Lia first. She would keep it in a safe place," Donnie explains. "Does that mean you're gonna make another one?!" Mikey exclaims. "No way!" Donnie shouts. "Not after what happened," Leo answers. "No thank you, I'd rather use my T-Phone," Amy says, holding up her hands in surrender. "Uh-uh, ain't happening," Raph replies. Mikey whines and looks down at the floor.

" **You dropped it during the fight? Nice goin', Mikey!" Donnie says. "It's your fault!" Mikey exclaims. "How is it** _ **my**_ **fault?" Donnie asks. "You know I can't be trusted with nice things!" Mikey answers. Donnie's head takes up most of the screen as fire is behind him. Steam can be heard as Mikey shrinks away. "So the AI chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the T-Pod?" Leo asks. "I told you something like this would happen!" Amy exclaims, crossing her arms. "Well, how was I supposed to know Mikey would drop it?!" Donnie asks.**

"Never mind, I just answered my own question," Donnie says bluntly. Everyone laughs and Mikey crosses his arms. "I still say it's his fault," he mutters.

" **If that T-Pod keeps going, there's no telling how powerful he'll get!" Amy replies. "She's right. This has gone on way too far. We have to tell Splinter about this," Leo answers. "What? That we turned some nutjob into a super villain? Do you know what he'll do to us for that? I mean, he pounded us into the ground just for being sleepy!" Raph says.**

"You know, it doesn't hurt to ask for help once in a while," April says and Raph grumbles. "I didn't want to get in trouble," he mutters. "Mmm. My children, April is right," Splinter answers. "And so was I about the T-Pod," Amy retorts, glancing at her brothers. They sigh wearily. "Okay, we were wrong and you were right. Let it go already," Donnie tells her. "You don't forget stuff like that," Amy retorts.

" **Look, we beat Stockman before, we can beat him again," Donnie answers. "We track him down, grab the T-Pod, and get back here before Splinter knows anything," Amy explains as the screen zooms in on her. "If my opinion counts for anything, Donnie and Amy are right," Mikey says as the screen zooms out. "Hey, thanks, Mikey," Donnie replies sweetly, turning to him. "But it doesn't," Amy growls. "Didn't think so…" Mikey comments.**

"Yeah, when we get home, you owe me an AI chip," Donnie says, narrowing his eyes. Mikey smiles. "No problem, D! I got you!" he exclaims before looking down at the floor, searching. Donnie looks at his siblings and they shake their heads.

 **Screen changes to Baxter Stockman sitting in his lair. "I'm not Baxter Stockman. I'm the Baxman! No, no, I am the Suitinator! Aw, that's terrible! Captain…Punch…you…hard! Why is this so difficult?" he says.**

"All those names are stupid," Karai says, crossing her arms.

 **The turtles and Amy step out of the shadows, weapons in hand. "I kinda liked the Suitinator," Mikey says. "You guys again?" Stockman snaps, turning to them. Screen changes to Leo, Amy, and Raph. "All right, Stockman. Nobody wants to hurt you," Leo says. "We don't? Did I miss a meeting?" Raph asks. "We just want the T-Pod," Amy finishes gently. "Give up my source of power? Why? So you can laugh at me again? Throw me in a dumpster?" he asks. Screen shows Leo, Amy, Donnie, and Mikey in split screens as they give a shocked look. Raph pushes them away.**

" **Sounds good to me," Raph says.**

"So wait. You said you didn't want to hurt him, but that's what you did anyway?" Angle asks. "Raph was the one who jumped in first," Leo says wearily.

 **Raph leaps up and goes to strike from above, but Stockman lifts his robotic arm, throwing Raph across the room. Leo, Amy, Donnie, and Mikey all charge. Stockman extends his robotic arms and slams Mikey and Donnie into the wall. Leo charges from the front, running up the long arm. He jumps up, swings his swords down, and slices the robotic arms off. Amy jumps up, spins a 360 and kicks Stockman in the face. She lands on her feet, hands on the ground. She hears a whir and turns around to see very large hands. They turn into a little robot and her eyes widen.**

"That is so cool! Donnie, can you make me something like that?" Casey asks. "Please don't," Mark says wearily. "No…at least, I'm not planning on it," Donnie answers.

 **The robot jumps up and lands on Leo's head. "What the-get it off! Get it off!" Leo shouts, screaming and running around. Leo tries to pull it off, but gets electrocuted. Suddenly, it starts firing lasers. Amy, Raph, and Donnie jump in front of him, but their weapons are blasted away, making their eyes go white in shock. "Lasers! Run!" Donnie exclaims and they run as Leo runs towards them, the robot still shooting.**

"Heh…sorry guys," Leo says sheepishly. "Eh, it happens," Raph answers.

 **Screen changes to Mikey and Stockman. "Hey Stockman!" he shouts. Mikey swung his chain around Stockman. Stockman spins around like a spinning top, making Mikey scream. Screen changes to Amy, Raph, and Donnie as they jump behind some junk, but not before a laser is fired at Amy's ends. "Ahh!" she screams and looks at her hair to see it smoldering. She blows it out and sighs in relief.**

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey laugh. Amy glares at them and they shut up. "I'm sorry, Ames," Leo whispers. "It's okay, it wasn't you. And besides, my hair would have grown back if I didn't blow it out," she answers. "I know, but your hair's my favorite feature. It's so soft and fluffy like a pillow," Leo says, burying his head into her hair. She blushes as she looks up at him.

" **What now?" Raph asks, covering his head. Donnie looks around before seeing some glass. Raph, Donnie, and Amy hold up the glass. A laser bounces off and hits the robot, breaking. They walk up to him and he readjusts his mask. "Thanks," he says. They turn to face Stockman. He holds up Mikey, who groans. They grab their weapons. Raph gets crashed into by Mikey, Leo cuts the chain and Donnie pulls out his blade. He tries to bash Stockman, but he catches the staff and crushes it. "Hey!" Donnie exclaims.**

"Oh relax, you can get another one," Amy tells Donnie. "Not as often as it keeps breaking, though," he mutters.

 **Amy jumps up, but Stockman grabs her. He grabs her arms and legs with both robotic arms before slamming her back on his knee. She cries out in pain as her back bends.**

"No! My baby!" Nadia shouts. "Mom, it's fine. Really, my back is fine now," Amy says before cringing. "That really hurt," she replies, rubbing her back. Leo starts massaging her shoulders. "Better?" he asks and she nods, leaning into him.

 **The turtles give an angry look as Amy is thrown to the ground. They charge at him. Screen changes to outside the building, where Stockman crashes through the wall, the five of them in his hands. He throws them into the dumpster. "Foolish turtles…and girl! Did you really think you could defeat me?" he says. "Well, yeah!" Mikey answers in a 'duh' tone, a pan on his head. Screen changes back to Stockman. "All my life, people have laughed at me. The other kids at my school, my coworkers, the woman who fixes the copy machine. How was I supposed to know you don't pour toner in the top?" Stockman says.**

"You ask, ya dummy!" Ann calls out, making everyone laugh.

" **But when they behold the power of this suit, they won't be laughing anymore! They'll tremble in terror!" Stockman says, a flash of red light appearing as he gets bigger. "What's happening?" Leo asks. "Stockman and the T-Pod," Donnie answers as Stockman gets more weapons. "They're merging…they're becoming one single entity," Donnie explains as an ominous shadow is seen. "The Stockman-Pod!" Mikey says in a creepy voice.**

"Worst name ever," Amy mutters. "No, there was worse names than that. Wingnut, Rat King…" Donnie answers. "Wingnut?" Angle asks in confusion. Donnie winces and looks at his siblings. They gesture for him to not say. "Oh, no one," Donnie explains.

 **They all run. "The Stockman-Pod's right on top of us!" Mikey exclaims as Stockman chases after them. "Stop calling him that! That's a stupid name!" Raph shouts. "Split up! He can't follow us all!" Leo orders. "No way! He's gonna follow me!" Mikey screams. "Why would he follow you?" Amy asks in confusion. "They always follow me!" Mikey explains in fear. "Stop being paranoid and just do it!" Leo tells him. Screen zooms out to Stockman chasing them and they all split up, Mikey being last. "Aah! I told you he was gonna follow me!" Mikey yells.**

"Better you than me!" Raph retorts. Mikey blows a raspberry at him. "You guys encounter a lot of weird stuff," Kevin mutters.

 **Screen zooms back in and Mikey sees a pizza guy. "Pizza? All right!" Mikey says and grabs the boxes. "I've got you now!" Stockman says. "Oh yeah? Well, I've got…hot cheese!" Mikey answers, throwing the pizzas in Stockman's face. Stockman tries to wipe it off and Mikey escapes with the others. "Is that the best you've-" he sees that Mikey is gone and screen moves down to the sewers. Only their eyes can be seen as they walk.**

" **Shh, guys, quiet."**

" **You're gonna wake him up."**

" **I'm not making noise."**

" **Shh."**

" **Don't tell me to be quiet."**

" **Just shut up already!"**

" **Shh."**

 **The lights turn on to reveal the gang with bruises and Splinter stands near the dojo's doors.**

"Man, nothing gets past him," Kevin murmurs.

" **Sensei!" Leo exclaims. "And where have you been?" Splinter asks. "Nowhere," Amy answers, hiding her katana behind her back. "How did you get so hurt?" Splinter asks again. "Oh! That! Um, well, we were, um…" Leo starts, looking at them for help.**

" **Hit…"**

" **By a…"**

" **Bus?" Mikey asks sheepishly.**

They all slap their foreheads. "Who was that gonna fool?" Karai asks. "It was the first thing off the top of my head," Mikey mutters. "Why would you say hit by a bus?" Amy asks under her breath.

" **Hit by a bus?" Donnie asks. "Well, what was I supposed to say? Meteor? Cow? Flying building?" Mikey asks. Donnie and Mikey glare at each other, veins clashing.**

Amy blinks. "Only Leo and Raph do that," she murmurs.

" **Enough! Tell me what happened," Splinter demands. Leo glances at something and gasps. "Um, Sensei? Can Amy and I be excused?" Leo asks. Amy looks at him oddly. Leo gestures to her bruises. "Hmm…all right," Splinter answers and the others follow him into the dojo. Leo grabs Amy's hand. "Come on. I've got a first aid kit in my room," Leo explains. "Is this really necessary? I heal fast," she replies as Leo leads her to the rooms. He stops and looks at her. "You need medical attention," he answers.**

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey make kissy noises. Leo and Amy blush.

 **Leo opens his door and lets her in. He sets her on the bed gently and looks through one of her drawers. Screen turns to Leo as Amy sits behind him. He glances at her before looking down. "So Amy…d-do you by any chance h-have a special s-someone in your life?" he asks nervously. Amy raises an eyebrow. "No…Back in Florida, none of the guys at my school asked me out. Probably because I'm not like those other girls who are way prettier than me," she answers. Leo's eyes widen and the screen changes to the first-aid kit dropping to the floor. Leo turns around in anger.**

"Could you be any more obvious?" Ann mutters. Leo blushes. "S-Shut up…"

" **That's not true. I think you're beautiful," he says before covering his mouth, blushing. Amy looks at him in surprise, her cheeks going red.**

"Aww!" all the girls exclaim except Amy. She blushes and looks down at the floor. "Why do you always embarrass me?" she mutters, covering her face. "If I don't, who will?" Leo asks with a cheeky grin.

 **Amy giggles. "Thank you, Leo," she whispers with a smile. The screen changes to the side as they look into each other's eyes. Leo leans in closer and Amy does the same. Suddenly, there's a loud knock and their eyes go white in shock. They move away from each other quickly. "C-Come in!" Leo says. Mikey opens the door. "Come on, guys! Sensei says we gotta take down Stockmanpod! Hey, are you two okay? Your faces look like tomatoes!" Mikey replies, pointing to them.**

"Because you interrupted their moment," Angle answers.

 **Amy and Leo glance at each other, their faces red. "W-We're fine," Amy answers, looking away. Mikey blinks before shrugging. "If you say so," he replies before closing the door. Awkward silence occurs as Leo and Amy quickly glance at each other before looking to where Mikey was. "We should go," Amy says after a few seconds, standing up. "Wait! What about your injuries?" Leo says, holding his hand out. Amy looks to her arm before showing it to Leo. "See? Told you I heal fast," she replies before walking out the door. Leo looks to where she left and sighs, looking down at the floor.**

"Awkward…" Mikey sings. Leo slaps his forehead.

 **Screen changes to the rooftops, where Leo, Amy, Raph, and Donnie stand, looking down at something. "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asks hesitantly. "Like Sensei told the others before they told me, don't fight the armor. Fight the guy inside. And one thing we know about bad guys, they love chasing Mikey," Leo explains before there's a scream. Mikey runs across the rooftops. "Guys! Stockman-Pod's got…missiles!" he shouts before said missiles appear.**

"I so want that suit now," Kevin says in awe.

 **They all duck out of the way, Amy hiding behind Leo. She sighs in relief before standing up and looks to where the missiles fired. "What the heck, dude?!" she exclaims.**

Everyone laughs.

 **Mikey swings his nunchucks over a power line and was now over the fire. Stockman appears out of the smoke and fire. They swing their large chains at him, wrapping him in them, their eyes white. They take a few steps back and Amy steps on the chain with her foot. Mikey lands in front of Stockman, grinning. "Now who's trembling in terror?" he asks. Stockman breaks through the chains, grabs Mikey by the head and tosses him into a wall. "Mikey!" Amy screams.**

"Dudette, I was fine," Mikey says. "I know, but still," she replies.

" **That's it! You're going down!" Raph shouts. They all charge at him. Stockman manages to knock them back and hits Raph, making him smash into a wall. "Raph!" Leo screams. Leo and Donnie went to attack, but Stockman extends his arms and pushes them away. They fall over the edge of the roof. Amy looks back before turning around. She yells and jumps up, trying to slice the armor off. Stockman extends his arms and punches her, making her roll on the rooftop. Raph helps Leo and Donnie up.**

"Where's Mikey?" Angle asks. "You'll see," Amy answers with a smirk.

 **Stockman stands in front of them. "Any last words?" he asks. "Just one. Bees!" Leo says, narrowing his eyes. Stockman stares in confusion. "Bees?" he asks. Suddenly, Mikey slides down an electric cable, a beehive in his hands. "Beeees!" he shouts before shoving the beehive where Stockman's face was. Stockman screams as the bees surround him. He flails around and his arms extend, revealing the T-Pod, which was red. "The T-Pod!" Leo says. Mikey delivers a final blow, then Donnie, then Raph, then Leo, and lastly Amy as the screen turns into their respective colors with each blow.**

"Awesomeeeeee!" Lily shouts.

 **He stumbles back until he falls to the street. They all jump down. Leo and Amy look down at him with white eyes before stabbing their katanas into the T-Pod. They pull the device out. The suit powers down. Stockman groans as he crawls out of the suit. He looks up as the others jump down beside the two. "So…we'll call it a tie?" Stockman asks hopefully.**

"Heck no, after what you just did?" Ann asks and they laugh.

 **Leo smirks at Raph as he turns to him. "You wanna call it a tie, Raph?" Leo asks. Raph cracks his knuckles. "Not yet," he answers. Screen changes to Baxter being thrown in the dumpster. "No! Nooo!" Baxter shouts before Amy slams the door closed. "Now it's a tie," Raph says.**

" **Yeah!"**

" **Yeah, boy!"**

" **Whoohoo!" Amy says excitedly and they high-three each other. They walk away and the screen changes to the dojo. They were sitting on their knees. "You all showed wisdom and great skill in defeating the Stockman-Pod. I am proud of you all," Splinter tells them. Amy smiles. "Does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leo asks hopefully. "Yes," Splinter answers. They all grin. "But first, Randori!" Splinter exclaims and they all run, the screen changing to comic book style as it shows their faces.**

Everyone laughs. "Did he actually do it?" April asks. "No, it was a trick," Amy explains. Mikey slams his fists repeatedly. "More!" he shouts. Everyone slaps their foreheads.


	6. Metalhead

**Angel: PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! I know this is late, I've been busy…I'm really sorry!**

From KS: Gotta be honest, in showing obvious emotions about people when you don't want them to know it, Leo would be the world champion and end in the Guinness World Records as "the World's Worst Secret Keeper"... I can already imagine how the portray would look like. Btw, I just did some calculations and, as I can remember, you would need to make, for the whole series, another 87 chapters... , well, that's until "City at War" comes up... that's gonna take a while.

 **Angel: City at War is coming in August, that's what I heard. Hopefully that's true!**

From Guest: I agree Mikey more whoo.

 **Angel: Heh…sorry it's late.**

From metz: Seriously, you are amazing Angel! I'm geeking out on their reactions :-D

 **Angel: Thank you for the compliment, that means a lot. But I can think of authors who are way better than me.**

From Mariah: Well that was cool!

 **Angel: Thanks!**

From guest: this is awesome like always and thanks for answering my review :)

 **Angel: You're welcome ;)**

From Katz: Yeah it's me you know that question on chapter 3 I just said if you do 1987 and 2003 turtles one I still say it would be cool if Amy was in it than it will be double of awesomeness and it would be cool.

 **Angel: I'm not a miracle worker…BUT. I do have a certain plot planned for my next story that several people asked me to do. Anyone who can guess what it is, I'll dedicate a chapter to you! Langel, don't answer, since you know it.**

From Guest: On what day do you update the others ones because you update once a week but on what day and I hope you update the next one really soon this will get interesting.

 **Angel: I might have to change my schedule to once a month. So far, I've been busy with appointments, unexpected vacations, buying school stuff…**

From guest: hi angel when are you going to update this story?

 **Angel: I just did…**

From Guest: I love this why'd you stop are you going to continue please do.

 **Angel: Don't worry, I'm not canceling! Sorry for taking so long…**

* * *

Screen starts to light up. "Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mikey and Lily shout, making everyone roll their eyes.

 **Amy was watching the news as the screen turns left to her. She stares in boredom, flipping through channels. Someone clears their throat and she turns to Leo. "Space Heroes isn't on?" Leo asks and she shakes her head. "Um…A-Amy, can you come with me for a minute? I want to show you something," Leo says. She raises an eyebrow. "Okay…" she answers hesitantly before standing up. "Wait," he tells her, holding out a hand to stop her. He takes off his mask and hands it to her, only his hand showing the mask.**

"Dang it! We didn't see him without his mask!" Angle exclaims. "Uh, I had it off when we were at the farmhouse," Leo replies. "But I wasn't there!" Angle shouts. Amy giggles and takes Leo's mask off. "There, happy now?" she asks before putting it back on him. Leo blushes.

 **Amy blinks slowly before slowly reaching her hand out and taking the mask. She turns the mask around and ties the mask around her eyes. "Can you see anything?" Leo asks, waving a hand in front of her face. Amy shakes her head. "Leo, what's this all about?" she asks. Leo takes her hand and starts to walk her to the bedrooms. "It's a surprise," he answers. Amy smiles. "A surprise? For me? I love surprises!" Amy replies in excitement. Leo chuckles. "Then you're definitely going to love this one," Leo comments.**

"What is it?" Angle asks in anticipation. "Maybe if you were quiet, we could see it," Casey mutters. Angle's face turns red in anger before she bonks him in the head. "OW!" Casey shouts, rubbing his head. "Don't sass me," she replies, gritting her teeth.

 **Leo and Amy stop in front of a door at the end of the hall. Leo opens it and the screen turns to a dark room. Leo can be seen at the doorway and he leads Amy inside. "Can I take the mask off now?" Amy asks impatiently. "Not yet," Leo answers, turning on the lights. Amy frowns as he lets go of her hand. She shakes her head as Leo adjusts some things. "Okay, you can take the mask off now," Leo tells her. Amy unties the mask and gasps. The screen pans to the left as things can be seen, such as a canopy bed, Space Heroes merchandise, and a piano.**

"Aww," all the girls say. Leo blushes and Amy giggles. "Thanks," she replies, kissing his cheek.

" **Oh my gosh…it's-it's indescribable! Thank you, Leo!" Amy exclaims, hugging Leo. She kisses his cheek and his cheeks turn pink. He laughs awkwardly. "You're welcome," he says nervously. "I gotta ask though, what made you decide to do this? And how did you get this stuff?" Amy asks, looking around. "Um…well, most of this stuff I got April to get for me, and other things I got from my room…" Leo explains. "What? Don't you want your Space Heroes stuff back?" Amy asks. Leo shakes his head. "You deserve it, Amy. Since you're a part of the family, you might as well have your own room decorated," Leo answers.**

"You never had the time to decorate? Why didn't you ask me?!" April asks in shock. "You were busy," Amy answers in a deadpan voice.

 **Amy smiles at him and Leo smiles back. The screen fades to a warehouse. The Kraang fire their lasers at the turtles and Amy. Leo dodges a laser. "Keep moving. Don't let them surround you. Failure is not an option," Leo orders. Amy runs to a wall, running up to the middle of it and pushes herself back, doing a backflip. The Kraang look in awe before she slices them in half.**

Karai smirks. "Under all that pink, there's a really cool chick," she says. "Thank you…?" Amy asks, not knowing whether or not to be insulted.

" **Technically, failure is always an option!" Donnie says as he runs next to Leo. Raph runs next to him. "You know what else is an option? Slapping you!" Raph retorts.**

They roll their eyes.

" **Would you focus on the mission?!" Amy yells before slicing another Kraang.**

"See? Someone listens!" Leo retorts, crossing his arms.

 **They continue running left and right to avoid the lasers. "Mikey! On the right!" Donnie shouts. "Your right or my right?" Mikey asks.**

Everyone slaps their forehead. "Yours!" Amy screams.

 **Mikey yelps as the Kraang fire on him. Donnie leaps forward and whacks a Kraang's head with his Bo staff. The Kraang stands unharmed. "Are you kidding me? I hate this thing!" Donnie yells in anger.**

"Donnie, it's not just the weapon," April replies. "Whether or not you have a staff, you can still kick butt!" Angle exclaims. Donnie flushes. "Thanks girls," he murmurs.

 **Amy rolls her eyes and sweeps her leg to a Kraang, kicking it to a wall. The brain pops out and runs away. The Kraang turns around and aims its gun at Donnie. Raph throws one of his sai, and it gets stuck in the robot's head. "Nice work. When we're done here, there's a marching band that needs a majorette," Raph says sarcastically.**

Amy fumes and thumps Raph on the head. "Ouch!" he exclaims, rubbing his head. "You're not helping," she hisses. "Like I was trying to?" Raph hisses back.

 **Donnie looks at the staff and more Kraang come at him. Leo comes and slices one straight through. Raph runs up a pole and stabs his sais in one's shoulder. The brain comes out. "Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the energy cannon," A Kraang says. Some Kraang went to open a garage door and in it was their energy cannon. The turtles and Amy all recruit. "Everyone, stand your ground!" Leo orders. Amy positions her katana in front of her.**

 **The energy cannon charges up. "On second thought, run!" Leo screams.**

Everyone laughs except Leo. He narrows his eyes. "I changed my mind, it looked deadly," he says.

 **A Kraang presses the fire button. The energy cannon starts firing everywhere. Leo leaps over one blast, Raph jumps on some crates, Mikey and Amy duck behind some with a scream, and Donnie ducks. His staff gets blasted. "Oh, come on!" Donnie shouts.**

His brothers try not to laugh. Donnie glares at them. "You guys are real jerks," he hisses. "Hey, I don't think it's funny. Shame on you boys," Amy says, throwing snowballs at their faces. Everyone except Amy and her friends gasp. "You've been using your powers this whole entire time?" Stanley asks. "Technically, I didn't use them here until now. I haven't used them in a while because I have psychic powers, shape-shifting, and flying," Amy answers, showing her ice wings. Leo gasps and whispers in her ear. Her eyes widen and she turns to him. "No way!" she shouts.

"Please?" Leo asks. She shakes her head. "No," she answers sternly. "It's just one time!" Leo argues. "Yeah, I'm not doing that," Amy tells him. "Pleassssse?" Leo begs, kissing her cheek. She shakes her head. "Ames, please. Do it for me," Leo tells her, getting on his knees. She huffs. "Fine," she growls and stands up. Her body starts to change and when she was done, she had turned into Captain Ryan. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey slap their foreheads. "Of course," Donnie murmurs.

"Yes!" Leo shouts, pumping his fist. Amy crosses her arms. "Can I change back now?" she asks in Captain Ryan's voice. "Wait," Leo says and pulls out his T-Phone, taking a selfie with her. "Why?" Raph asks in agony. Amy shifts back to her regular self and sits down. "I'm never doing that again," she murmurs.

" **Dude, your weapon just exploded!" Mikey exclaims, pointing at the staff. Amy slaps her forehead. Donnie ends up behind another stack of crates. "How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology with a stupid stick?!" Donnie says to himself.**

"Give," Amy orders, holding her hand out. Donnie hands her the staff and she hits him in the head with it. "Ow!" Donnie yells, rubbing his head. "That's how," Amy answers with a smirk.

 **The others chucked their weapons in the Kraang's heads. The cannon comes towards them and they all recruit, weapons ready, except Donnie. "Kraang, destroy the ones who call themselves the turtles and Pinkie when that which is the signal is the signal that is given by me!" A Kraang orders. Leo sees a fork-lift truck behind the cannon. Leo gestures to Amy's shuriken. She pulls one out and Leo does the same. They throw their shuriken at the same time, hitting a go button on the forklift. It crashes into the Kraang droids and the cannon. They both explode.**

Leo smiles and kisses Amy's cheek in triumph. She blushes when he pulls away.

 **The brain parts crawl out and Leo, Amy, and Raph grin at each other. They exit the warehouse via window. "Dumb luck," Raph says. "Wasn't luck, my friend," Leo replies. "And dumb had nothing to do with it," Amy finishes. Donnie grunts off-screen and they turn to him. He was trying to get something out of the window. "Hey. Give me a hand with this," Donnie tells them. Amy raises an eyebrow. "A hand with what?" she asks hesitantly, crossing her arms. Donnie gave a sheepish look.**

"You know Donnie's planning something with that look," Ann inputs.

 **Screen changes to above the gang as Raph and Donnie drag half a Kraang droid. "We're carrying this thing because why?" Raph asks. Screen changes to them walking to the sewer entrance. "Don't you want to understand how these things work?" Donnie asks. "Donnie, if I wanted to understand how a Kraang works, I would have gotten a chip or something, not half an alien robot body," Amy answers.**

"Ha!" Mikey exclaims, giggling. "To be fair, that would have worked better," Leo says. Donnie huffs and crosses his arms.

" **I know how they work. You hit them till the brainy toy surprise pops out," Raph retorts. Mikey opens the manhole.**

Everyone snickers, including Donnie.

" **That's your problem, Raph. You never think things through," Donnie says, dropping the robot body into the manhole, but it got stuck. "Was that supposed to fit?" Raph asks.**

"And you say I never think things through," Raph mutters, making everyone except Donnie laugh. "You didn't consider how it would fit?" Ann asks, giggling. "No…" Donnie murmurs.

 **Donnie tries kicking it, with no effect. They all stare down at it. "I'll handle this," Amy replies, stretching her arms and legs. She cracks her head with her hands. "What's the point of this?" Raph asks. Amy rolls her eyes and does a somersault, kicking the robot body, which falls through the manhole. A clink is heard and Amy wipes sweat off her head. The turtles stare at her in surprise. She notices them looking. "What?" she asks.**

"How is it that you can think of a simple solution just like that?" Donnie asks in awe. "Why do people ask me things like that? I don't know," Amy answers in exasperation.

 **Screen changes to the lair. Donnie was messing with the Kraang droid, Amy was listening to music, and April was on her laptop near Donnie. "This technology is light-years ahead of anything I've ever seen! Do you know what this is?" he holds up a small part of the body up to April, who was busy on her computer. "No," she answers, not even looking at it.**

"Real smooth, D," Amy mutters. "I was busy," April retorts.

" **Neither do I! But I can't wait to find out!" Donnie exclaims happily. Amy rolls her eyes and takes another bite out of her apple. Splinter comes in, holding a new staff. "Look, Spike. Donnie got another stick to break," Raph says to Spike as Splinter's legs walk past him.**

Amy throws a snowball at Raph's face. "HRMPH!" he shouts and everyone laughs.

 **Donnie looks down. "With all due respect, Sensei, I can't keep fighting alien technology with a six foot staff. I was hoping to upgrade my weapon," Donnie says.**

"You decide to do that now?" Ann murmurs under her breath. Donnie glares.

" **Mhm. A 7-foot staff. Interesting," Splinter says and Amy giggles. Donnie turns to glare at her, red veins appearing at his head.**

Everyone laughs except Donnie. "Ha. Ha," Donnie says in a sarcastic tone.

 **Amy sticks her tongue out in return. "No, I meant using modern technology," Donnie says, turning back to Splinter. "Aah, a solar-powered staff," Splinter replies. Amy giggles much louder this time. "Stop doing that," Donnie answers in annoyance. "No!" Amy yells in a high-pitched voice, mocking Donnie. Raph, April, Splinter, and Leo laugh. Steam comes out of Donnie's head.**

"That sounded nothing like me," Donnie defends. "No, it did. That's why we laughed," Raph retorts. Donnie huffs.

" **I'm serious," Donnie says to Splinter and Amy. "I know. And yes, you may upgrade your weapon," Splinter answers calmly. Amy gives him a look. "That's totally unfair, you can't just…wait, did you say yes?" Donnie replies.**

"I think it was a yes," Karai answers, grinning. "I can't believe he actually let him," Leo mutters.

" **Ninjas have improved their arsenal for centuries. We are masters of adaptation," Splinter explains. "That is great! Cause with this technology, I will be invincible!" Donnie says, taking pieces of the Kraang.**

"Donnie, you can't just underestimate your weapon," Leo replies. "Says the one who has blades," Donnie retorts.

" **What should I make? Electric sais? Mutil-shot shuriken? Plasma swords?!" Donnie gets excited about his ideas. "I just gave myself goosebumps."**

"I want electric sais!" Raph exclaims, standing up. He shakes Donnie. "Donnie, make it happen!" he shouts. "Dude, let go. And maybe in the future," Donnie answers wearily.

 **He holds up one of his arms up to April. "You wanna feel? Eh?" he asks, his arm inching a little bit more closer. "Pass," she answers. Amy snorts with a laugh.**

"Good choice," Karai mutters. "Gee, that laptop is pretty distracting…" Amy murmurs. "It's not that I didn't want to feel, I was bus-I mean, nothing!" April stutters to Donnie's confusion.

" **Donnie, it's not the weapon that makes you superior to the Kraang," Amy replies. "Easy for you to say. You have a katana blade!" Donnie retorts. Amy narrows her eyes.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asks, crossing her arms. "Nothing, I didn't mean it that way," Donnie quickly says.

" **Amelia has a point. Remember, technology is a means, not an end. It is you who must prevail in battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video game," Splinter answers. "That's it! I'll turn combat into a video game! Thanks, Sensei and Amy!" Donnie says, dragging the rest of the robot parts behind him. Amy slaps her forehead and Donnie's hand shuts the door to his lab.**

"Well that went well," Raph mutters. "What did he make?" Angle asks. "You'll see…" Amy murmurs.

 **Screen fades back to the den. Leo and Raph can be seen in the background playing a video game. Amy was sitting next to April, who was on her laptop. "Hey guys! Check out this post I got!" April calls out. "Hang on, April, I just need to destroy Lame-o-nardo," Raph answers as the screen changes to a video game. Leo had a serious face on but Raph had a wide smirk. He slams his hand down on the button, and the hockey puck slams into Leo's player, and it is destroyed. Leo gasps and then glares at Raph. Raph laughs before jumping in his spot and doing a little victory dance.**

"Ha! Wish I could do that in real life," Casey comments. Leo huffs and crosses his arms. "Leo…it's just a game," Amy says.

 **He smirks and he goes over to put an elbow at Leo's shoulder. Then he smacks his older brother on the head before walking over to April. Leo scowls, rubbing his head as he follows. "So what's up?" Raph asks, sitting next to April and Amy. Leo stands behind them. He smacks Raph on the head for good measure.**

Amy smacks Leo on the head. "OW!" he shouts, looking at her in confusion. "Was that really necessary?" she asks, frowning. "Yes," Leo answers. Amy raises an eyebrow at him and he sighs. "No…" he mumbles.

" **I set up a message board to collect unusual sightings around New York. People send in pics, videos…I also get some stuff that may help us track down the Kraang and find my dad and Amy's mom," April answers, looking at them. "Like this video of a gas explosion," she says, clicking on the video. Smoke was everywhere until a Kraang appears on the screen. "A Kraang-droid," Leo replies. "WHERE?!" Mikey yells, waking up and falling into the pool underneath him.**

Everyone laughs and Mikey blushes in embarrassment.

 **Amy rolls her eyes as they disregard him. "We'll check it out tonight," Leo explains. "Why not now?" April asks. "It's daytime, they can't be seen by anyone, remember?" Amy asks. "We can," April answers, closing her laptop and getting up. She grabs Amy's arm and pulls her to the exit. "Where are we going?!" Amy asks in surprise. "To spy on the Kraang," she answers. Leo follows them and steps in front of him. "April, think about this. It could be dangerous," he warns. "You know what else is dangerous? Standing between us and our parents," she challenges with a frown. Leo sighs. "Fine. But Amy has to stay here. She has training with Master Splinter," Leo says before grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.**

Amy slaps her forehead. "Why?" she asks Leo with a look of disbelief. "If I said no, she would have gone anyway," Leo answers. "What? No I wouldn't!" April argues. The turtles and Amy all look at her, blank looks on their faces. "…Yeah, you're right," she mutters after a few seconds.

 **Amy blushes and April notices. She smirks at her, winking before walking away. Amy sighs in relief.**

"I don't know what's more confusing, the fact that she knew or that Leo didn't see that," Donnie says. Leo stammers before blushing.

 **Screen changes to a warehouse. April hides behind a garbage pile and sees a Kraang arrive. It walks up to the door and types in the password. Screen changes back to April. "Okay, Kraang Creep. Lead the way," April whispers, following inside.**

"I can't believe you let her go by herself!" Donnie exclaims. "She would have gone anyway," Leo retorts. "And I handled myself, something that you should already know!" April exclaims, glaring at them.

 **Screen changes to the den in the lair, where Amy and Leo sit side-by-side, watching Space Heroes. "What do you make of this, Dr. Mindstrong?" Captain Ryan asks. "This is very disturbing, Captain, sensors indicate…" an alien latches itself onto Dr. Mindstrong's head. "Everything is fine…" he finishes in a zombie-like tone. "Great galaxies!" Captain Ryan exclaims. "Captain, what's happening?" his crewmate asks. "Dr. Mindstrong's been taken over by the Cortexicons!" Captain Ryan exclaims and the screen changes back to Leo and Amy as they gasp.**

"Why do you torture us?" Raph calls out to the building. "It's almost over," Angel answers.

" **What'll we do? What'll we do?" the crewmate asks. Captain Ryan slaps him in the face. "Ow!" the crewman exclaims. "There's only one thing we can do. Dr. Mindstrong must be destroyed," Captain Ryan answers and the screen changes back to Leo and Amy as they watch with interest. Sounds of lasers and screaming can be heard. "What a hero," Leo and Amy say. They look at each other and smile. Suddenly, the ground shakes.**

"Uh, what was that?" Casey asks. "Donnie's invention," Leo answers in a deadpan voice.

 **A pizza box holding a slice shakes. Mikey clutches it in his arms.**

"You make it seem like it's your child," Amy replies. Mikey clutches his pizza box. "Don't worry, my precious. I'll make sure you're taken care of…in my belly," Mikey says, throwing the slice in his mouth. They roll their eyes.

 **A metal foot can be seen before the screen lifts up to reveal a robot turtle with a manhole cover as a shell and wires connecting his arms and legs. "Take me to your leader!" its mouth opens revealing a megaphone, but it was Donnie's voice.**

"Woah, what's that?" Angle asks in awe. "Metalhead," Donnie answers forlornly. Amy pats his shoulder. "How come I've never seen him?" Casey asks. "One, the first time we didn't meet yet. And two, the second time, you were studying," April answers. "Oh yeah," Casey replies.

" **Leo, it's for you," Mikey says dumbly.**

Everyone laughs while Leo rolls his eyes.

 **Amy and Leo walk behind him. "What is this thing?" Leo asks. "I don't know, but I'm guessing this…thing is for Donnie to fight with," Amy answers. Donnie steps out of the lab. "Lady, gentlemen, and Raphael," Raph blinks.**

Amy snickers while Raph glares. "I'll show you a gentleman," he mutters under his breath.

" **This is the future of ninjitsu," Donnie finishes, gesturing to the robot as it stands next to him. "I always thought the future of ninjitsu would be taller," Raph says bluntly.**

"Why DID you make him so short, anyway?" Amy asks. "To me, height doesn't matter. It's all about what's in the inside," Donnie answers.

" **Aww, he's so cute," Mikey coos, tickling the robot under its neck. "Mikey, I wouldn't do that," Amy warns. The robot opens its mouth revealing the megaphone plus lots of guns, missile launchers, wings, and a baseball bat. Mikey jumps back, screaming.**

"That is so metal!" Casey exclaims.

 **Donnie laughs while Amy pinches her nose and shakes her head. "Told ya," Amy mutters under her breath. "He doesn't like being tickled," he explains, patting the robot's head.**

"You should have said that first," Amy retorts. Donnie laughs. "I wanted to see his reaction," he answers. "Not cool," Mikey mutters.

 **Back at the warehouse, April crouches behind some wooden crates as a Kraang walks past her. Another Kraang arrives. "Is that which is the unstable mutagen ready for using in the experiment that Kraang is ready to begin?" the robot asks. "The unstable mutagen will be tomorrow unleashing in the water supply," the other robot answers. April gasps. "The water supply? Oh no," she whispers.**

"Wait, so they want to use unstable mutagen on us, but they can't perfect it? Jerks," Mark growls.

" **Many infected humans will mutation. This is being a good way to perfect the mutagen to the point of perfection," the other robot says, walking off. April leans forward, but accidentally pushes the crate forward. On it was a fire extinguisher, which crashes on the ground.**

Amy sighs and April rolls her eyes.

 **The droid moves towards her. April gives a fearful look as she looks toward the screen. The droid picks up the extinguisher and picks it up. "Think ninja. Think ninja," she whispers. She sees a window. The droid walks towards her. When it arrives, there was nothing there. A sound can be heard and it turns to the window. The droid walks to the window. April hits it with a pipe. The droid turns to her and she gasps, knocking it into a dumpster. She looks down at it from the window.**

"Yeah, go April!" All the girls shout. April chuckles with a grin.

 **Back at the lair, Mikey makes faces at the robot, which stays still. "Isn't it cool? I reverse-engineered it from the Kraangdroid," Donnie says in excitement. "Okay, why?" Amy asks, looking at him. "So the drone can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harm's way," Donnie explains to her. "Okay, we've fought an army of ninjas, mutants, and alien robots. Pretty sure we're in harm's way by now," Amy retorts, crossing her arms.**

"You know, she has a point," Ann murmurs. Donnie huffs. He knew darn well what they had been doing at the time.

 **Donnie rolls his eyes. "With this, we'll be out of harm's way. Better?" he replies. Amy gives him a thumbs-up with a ding. "Oh, I get it. This is for wimps too afraid to fight," Raph says sarcastically. "No, it's for wimps too smart to fight. I mean…" Donnie tries to correct himself.**

Everyone snickers and Donnie rolls his eyes. "It's not for wimps," he mutters.

 **Mikey, who was tapping on the robot's head, suddenly gasps. "Ooh! Let's call him Metalhead! Why, you ask? Because he has a head and it's made of…" Amy slaps her forehead. "We get it!" she interrupts. "I don't need a toaster to fight my battles for me," Raph answers in annoyance. "This is ridiculous, Donnie. It takes the whole point out of being a ninja," Leo points out. Amy walks up to Metalhead. "Donnie, your inventions are impressive, but I really don't think a robot should be in battle," she explains, patting Metalhead's head.**

Donnie sighs. "Well, thanks for the compliment," he murmurs.

" **What about the Kraang?" Mikey asks. "That's different, they're against us. And the Kraang are** _ **alien**_ **robots," Amy answers. "It's exactly the point of being a ninja. We adapt. Now watch this. Attack the drone. Give it all you got," Donnie says. "You sure? I don't wanna break your toy-" Raph pushes past Leo and walks up to Metalhead. Donnie presses a button and the robot prepares itself.**

"I can't wait to see this," Karai says, smirking.

 **Raph charges, pulling out his sais. He leaps in the air and prepares to stab Metalhead. Donnie twiddles the arm button and Metalhead catches Raph. Donnie makes Metalhead bash him from one side to the other before throwing him away. Donnie grins before moving out of the way.**

"Ha, he got his shell kicked," Angle says with a laugh. Raph growls.

 **Amy, Leo, and Mikey leap from three sides and start slashing with their weapons. Metalhead had no effect from their hits. Metalhead reaches up and grabs one of Leo's swords and one of Mikey's nunchucks. Amy stops hitting as she looks in shock. The robot pulls both weapons together, making Leo and Mikey bang their heads together. Metalhead stomps on Leo's foot and he screams in pain.**

Everyone laughs and Leo whines. "That really hurt," he says, rubbing his foot as he remembers that day.

 **Leo is kicked back towards Raph, which Donnie dodges. Mikey gulps and he ends up on top of Leo and Raph. He turns to Amy, who gulps. "Come on, Amy. Hit it with your best shot," Donnie brags.**

"Hit me with your best shot!" Lily sings. They bit their lips, trying not to laugh. "Why don't you hit me with your best shot?" she sings. Before they could do anything, they sputter, laughing.

 **Amy narrows her eyes and the screen changes to her hands gripping her handle. Amy circles around it and takes a deep breath. She swings at the robot with her katana. Metalhead grabs her arm. He spins her around like a nunchuck before throwing her into the pool.**

"Ooh," everyone except Amy winces. Her eyes widen since she knew what happened next.

 **Amy flings her arms around. Fear was in her eyes and memories of her being in the water when she was a girl flash in her mind. Two voices scream her name. She frantically looks around before seeing the surface. Amy quickly floats back up and she gasps for air. Leo was waiting for her. "Amy! Are you alright?" he asks. "Face it, guys, with this thing, I'm invincible," Donnie says. Raph gets up. "Oh yeah?" Raph replies, knocking the remote out of Donnie's hands. "You know what I mean," Donnie says.**

"No, no we don't," Amy retorts and they snicker.

 **Amy coughs up water. "I'm fine," she answers. Leo pulls her out of the water. "Oh my god. Oh my god," Amy repeats, not looking at Leo. "Amy! AMY!" Leo shouts. She turns to him, blinking slowly. The others look at her behind Leo. "You okay, dudette?" Mikey asks. Amy tries to speak, but she couldn't. She frantically looks around, breathing heavily.**

"Were you having a heart attack or something?" Mark asks. Amy shakes her head, hiding her face in shame.

" **Amy…" she turns to Leo. He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe," he says gently. Amy takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Better?" Leo asks. Amy nods slowly. "What was that all about?" Raph asks. She looks down at the floor. "I'll handle this," Leo says to them. Donnie shrugs and he goes to pick up his remote. Leo turns back to Amy. "So…you're afraid of water?" he asks and she looks up at him.**

"Say wha? You, are afraid, of water?" Mark asks before laughing. Karai smacks him in the head and Amy scratches her neck sheepishly. "I used to be. Now I'm afraid of…you know what, it's not important," she answers, looking down at the floor. Leo knew, though. He gently grabs her hand and squeezes it. Amy didn't look up, but she squeezes back.

 **Amy sighs. "Yeah…I usually don't tell people I'm afraid of water," she answers. "How can you be afraid of water?" he asks. She shuffles her feet as flashbacks appear. "When I was 8, I fell in the pool at my parents' house. I didn't know how to swim, and I still don't know how. I almost drowned that day. My parents were freaked out. And so was I. I haven't been in a pool since," she explains, squeezing the water out of her hair. Leo gives her a sad look. "I'm afraid of letting my team down," he says. Amy puts a hand on his shoulder. "Leo, I just want to let you know you'll never let me down," she replies gently. Leo's cheeks turn red and he smiles. "Thanks," he whispers.**

"Aww," April says. Amy sighs, not wanting to argue anymore.

 **Donnie bends over to pick up his remote, but Splinter's foot steps on it. "Sensei, I was wondering if I could take Metalhead for a spin tonight," Donnie says. "You mat," Splinter answers. "That's totally unfair! You can't just-wait, what?" Donnie replies.**

Everyone snickers. "Donnie, stop getting the wrong idea," Amy says, trying not to laugh. "I was just expecting him to say no," Donnie replies.

" **You have created this new weapon. We must see how well it works," Splinter explains, patting the robot's head. "Well, that's great. Thank you Sensei," Donnie answers. "But it is a test only. Do not take it into combat," Splinter finishes before leaving. Amy and Leo were looking at each other. "Leo! Amy! Sensei says I can take Metalhead out for a test!" Donnie suddenly exclaims, breaking the moment. Amy turns to him. "A metal robot, on the surface? I know you're going to take it into combat. But a metal robot isn't that very silent…" Amy tells him. He waves her off. "Relax, it'll be cool," he assures.**

"It wasn't," Amy growls out, crossing her arms. Splinter gives Donnie a look and he smiles nervously.

 **Screen changes to the rooftops, where Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Amy land on a rooftop. Amy places herself at the edge of the building. Clanging can be heard and Metalhead runs towards them. He stops in front of them. Amy and Leo slap their foreheads. "Should we double back? I think there's a car alarm he didn't set off," Leo says. Amy narrows her eyes. "It'll be cool, huh?" she retorts.**

"You really should have given him a stealth mode," Leo murmurs, shaking his head. "Looking back, yeah, I should have," Donnie answers.

" **I kinda like it. It goes nicely with all the sirens and cries for help," Raph answers sarcastically, petting Metalhead. Screen changes to Metalhead's camera. Donnie was sitting in front of the camera. "Oh come on. You guys are just jealous 'cause you're out there in the cold and I'm here eating Mikey's last slice of pizza," he says, taking a bite of pizza. "HEY!" Mikey screams, kicking the robot's leg. He jumps up and holds his foot. "Ow!" he whines.**

Everyone laughs and Mikey whines. "Donnie, why you gotta do me like that?" he asks. Donnie rolls his eyes. "I'll buy you another pizza," he says, annoyed.

" **Hello?" April's voice calls out. "Hey, guys, quiet. Somebody's coming," Leo whispers. They all crouch down. Metalhead creaks as he does the same. "Guys, it's me," April says quietly. They look down to see her. Amy jumps down to her. "Hi, April," she says, waving.**

"Hey wait, how did you know we were there?" Mikey asks. "I heard creaking from the rooftops," April answers. They all look at Donnie, who laughs nervously.

 **April smiles a bit at her. "Hi Amy," she replies and the others jump down to them. "Guys! I was just looking for you," she tells them. They hear a whistle and Leo pulls Amy to him. Metalhead falls into the dumpster. "Aah!" April shouts, jumping back a bit. Amy blinks slowly. "Thanks, Leo," she replies and Leo nods. "Don't worry, I didn't tell the others about your fear," he whispers. She smiles at him.**

"I still can't believe you were afraid of water," Mark mutters. Amy rolls her eyes. "Everyone's afraid of something," she retorts.

 **Amy walks over to the dumpster and opens it to find Metalhead inside. Amy blows a bang out of her face. "Really?" she asks and Metalhead's screen can be seen. Donnie smiles sheepishly. "Heh. Sorry," he says. Screen changes back to Amy, who picks up Metalhead and places him on the ground.**

"I could've done it," Donnie mutters in embarrassment. "You still would have been attracting people, and I was just tired of you making noise," Amy murmurs.

" **Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello," Raph comments. Amy punches him in the arm without looking. "OW!" he shouts, rubbing his arm.**

Everyone laughs except Raph, who glares. "I'll get you for that," he warns. "No you won't," Leo threatens, looking at his younger brother. Raph narrows his eyes.

" **What the heck is that?" April asks. "It's Donnie's latest 'brilliant' invention, Metalhead," Leo answers.**

"See, someone likes my invention!" Donnie replies, smiling. Leo gives a nervous smile, since he was being sarcastic.

" **Catchy name, huh? My idea," Mikey says. Amy snorts. The megaphone switches on. "Oh, sorry, April. I'm still getting used to the controls," Donnie says loudly and they all cover their ears.**

Everyone covers their ears, except Amy. "BLOODY HELL!" Ann shouts. "Why did you need a megaphone for it?!" Jamie exclaims. Leo saw that Amy had earmuffs in. "Cheater," Mikey mutters. "What?" Amy asks. Leo takes the earmuffs off her. "Why didn't you get me one?" he whines. "Because you forgot about the megaphone," she answers.

 **Amy's knees fall to the floor and she sits on her legs. "Whoops. Megaphone button got stuck," Donnie says in a normal volume. "Guys, we gotta do something. The Kraang are gonna poison the city's water supply with mutagen!" April explains. "The whole city will become a disaster area!" Leo says. "There'll be mutants everywhere!" Amy replies, still on the ground. "Wow, think of all the friends we can make!" Mikey exclaims.**

Everyone slaps their forehead. "Really?" Ann mutters.

 **They all look at him. Metalhead turns its head to Mikey, who was standing next to Amy. "Excuse me for being a glass-hall-full kinda guy," he answers.**

"Have you learned nothing from our past experiences with mutants?" Amy asks. Mikey scratches his neck sheepishly.

" **Let's go!" Leo orders and they start running. "Yeah! The Kraang don't stand a chance!" Donnie says from Metalhead. A hand is put in front of him. "What?" he asks. "Donnie, I need you to hang back. Metalhead is just too clumsy. It'll get in our way," Leo explains. "Clumsy?" Donnie asks, knocking over some trash cans. "I did that on purpose to emphasize my point!" Donnie answers quickly.**

"Which didn't work, since it just further proved my point," Leo replies. "He has…potential!" Donnie says. "In making a mess," Raph mutters.

" **You're not coming, Donnie," Leo says firmly before they leave. April puts a hand on Metalhead's shoulder, who looks down miserably. Amy walks up and pats Metalhead on its head. "At least you'll get some alone time with April," she whispers. Donnie blushes from the lair.**

"Why did you say that?" Donnie mutters, covering his face. April giggles next to him. "I was trying to help you," Amy answers.

 **Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Amy land on top of the warehouse. April and Donnie stay back. April was sitting casually at the scene. Donnie looks at her and Metalhead's screen zooms in on her. Suddenly she looks up and Metalhead snaps his head forward. April looks back at the warehouse. Metalhead turns its head at her again. "So, you like heavy metal?" he asks, chuckling nervously before clearing his throat.**

Casey rolls his eyes. Amy slaps her forehead. "You know, you have plenty of time to ask that, but during a mission?" she asks. "I was…bored," Donnie answers. April smirks. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she says. Donnie blushes.

 **The Kraang carry mutagen in their hands. "It's like a Kraang picnic down there," Leo says from above. "Ready to bash some bots?" Raph asks, taking out his sais. "Destroy some droids?" Leo says, punching his fist into his palm. "Attack some aliens?" Amy replies slyly. "Clean some closets?" Mikey asks. They look at him.**

"Wowww," Ann says, shaking her head.

" **Uh, I meant to say crush some Kraang?" Mikey asks.**

"That doesn't even work," Donnie mutters.

 **Leo and Raph jump down, landing on top of two droids. Leo slices and stabs with his katanas while Raph stabs it a couple of times before using his sai to take its head off. Amy leaps down and lands on a bot's shoulders. Screen turns black and a slice can be seen. The robot goes down and Amy places her katana on her shoulder. Amy smiles and looks down at it. "Booyakasha!" Mikey falls down on a pair of droids. He smashes them to the ground, mercilessly pounding them into pieces. Raph grabs him by the shell and pulls him back, but not before Mikey got a few more kicks in.**

"Whoa, Mikey went savage," Amy jokes, smiling. "I just kinda lost it during that moment," Mikey replies, shrugging.

 **They went over to the side and peek around the corner. They run forward, one at a time, towards a crate and kneel behind it. Leo rolls over to another crate and Raph follows him. Amy rolls to a barrel next to them, Mikey following. They look to see many Kraangdroids pacing around, laser guns in hand. A clang is heard and they turn to see a droid laying there on the ground. He points to them, getting the Kraang's attention. Mikey whimpers as they turn around. The Kraang start blasting at them and they all dive behind some crates.**

"I blame the droid," Amy calls out. "I actually thought Mikey was going to make noise," Donnie points out. "HEY! I don't always do that!" Mikey shouts.

 **Donnie stares at April through Metalhead. "Look at her. She's so beautiful," he says, hearts around his head.**

"Aww, that's so sweet, Donnie," April says, hugging him. Casey glares.

" **On this monitor, she can't tell I'm staring," Donnie says, coming closer to the screen. "You do know that's not muted, right?" April asks. Caught by surprise, Donnie yells and falls backwards.**

Everyone laughs except Donnie. "Epic fail," Lily says. "You know he said it, but you didn't discuss it further?" Jamie asks. "I just washed it off…" April murmurs.

 **Donnie laughs nervously through Metalhead. "Of course! If it was muted, you couldn't hear me joking!" Donnie slaps the remote on his face, embarrassed.**

"Ohh, that was no joke, since we all heard it now," Amy teases with an evil grin. "Shut uuuuuuup," Donnie says in embarrassment.

 **Donnie presses a button. "Man, I hope she bought that!" Metalhead says loudly.**

Everyone covers their ears again, except Amy, who simply puts on her earmuffs.

" **That's the megaphone," April says, her ears covered. "I know!" Donnie says, turning off the megaphone. "So how do you think the fight's going?" he asks, turning Metalhead to the warehouse. A huge laser blast shoots towards them, knocking them back. Mikey screams. "They're everywhere! Run!" his voice shouts.**

"Was that the laser cannon?" Karai asks. "Yeah," Amy answers.

 **April and Metalhead look at the damage. "Not great," she answers, looking at Metalhead. Screen changes back to the warehouse, where the Kraang keep blasting. Amy ducks under a crate. She motions to the turtles. "Leo! We're running out of…" the three hide next to Amy. "room," Raph finishes. "We're trapped!" Leo yells. "Gee, what gave it away? The laser cannons?" Amy retorts. "Or maybe** _ **they're**_ **the ones who are trapped! Hmm?" Mikey says, peeking his head up over the barrel. A laser barely misses his head and he ducks down.**

"See, it's stuff like this that will get you killed," Ann murmurs, gesturing to the screen.

" **No, it's us," he replies. As the lasers can be heard, suddenly there's a crash. Metalhead jumps down and stands on a pile of Kraang, its arms stuck out at weird angles.**

They try not to laugh. "I had no idea they looked like that," Donnie murmurs. "They look all lopsided!" Angle shouts, laughing.

" **What are you doing? What is wrong with your arms?" Leo snaps from behind a crate. "My arms aren't on my hips?" Donnie asks. "No!" Leo and Amy answer. Raph and Amy face-palm.**

Everyone slaps their forehead. Amy shakes her head. "And you wonder why we didn't use him again until you improved on it," Amy mutters.

" **Sorry. Forgot to press B," Donnie says and Metalhead rearranges his arms. The Kraang power up their weapons and fire at Metalhead. The lasers hit the robot, which have no effect. They stop firing. "Now it's my turn!" Donnie shouts. He presses a button and a gun appears on Metalhead's left arm. "Eat hot laser!" Blue lasers shoot out of the gun. It takes down most of the Kraang. Donnie laughs excitedly. "You want some of this? Whoo! Yeah baby!" Donnie shouts. Metalhead aims its right hand at the Kraang, and the fist detaches itself from the arm and starts flying around the room. It punches down every Kraang that stands in its way.**

Everyone cheers, pumping up their fists.

 **The hand punches a few more Kraang before coming back to the end of Metalhead's right arm. He turns their head to them. "Hey, Raph, how does it feel to be shown up by a toaster?" Raph grumbles and Amy giggles.**

"Ohhh," all the teens jeer and Raph crosses his arms. "I was not shown up!" he shouts. "I don't know, he seems pretty amazing to me," Nadia says, giggling.

" **Burn!" Mikey says. "Yeah, I thought that was a good one," Donnie says, not seeing Kraangdroids behind him. "No! Burn!" Mikey points to the Kraang. "Oh, right," Donnie says before shooting fire at the Kraang. "That thing which does violence at Kraang used to do violence for Kraang!" a knocked droid says. It powers down and the brain comes out.**

"Wait, it recognized the technology?" Ann asks. "I shouldn't have made it so obvious," Donnie seethes.

 **The drone starts firing everywhere. It turns and they all yelp before ducking to avoid the shots. "Hey! You almost burnt my hair to a crisp!" Amy shouts. "Sorry Amy," Donnie says sheepishly. "Donnie, watch the friendly fire," Leo warns.**

"I was!" Donnie argues. "Uh-huh," Amy replies, crossing her arms.

 **Metalhead was still shooting. Screen changes to Donnie at the lair. "Here's some for you! And some for you! And oh, yeah, I saved a little for you too! How'd that taste?" he brags, moving his remote back and forth as he stands. Amy rolls her eyes.**

"You sound like a maniac," Raph says. "I did not…" Donnie answers.

 **Donnie points at some other Kraang. He shoots at one and doesn't notice the gas bottles, causing an explosion. It blows Metalhead back, and an antenna falls to the floor. "No! I lost the control signal!" Donnie shouts as the words 'signal lost' appear on Metalhead's screen. He tries to press a few buttons. Then he notices something on the screen. "What's that Kraang doing?" he asks. A brain climbs on top of Metalhead. It gets electrocuted, but it doesn't last long. The alien wraps its arms around Metalhead's head, closing its eyes. Metalhead now had pink eyes.**

"Oh no…" Ann murmurs. "This is why we don't use antennas for a control signal," Amy mutters.

" **Uh-oh. Guys, if you can hear me, you might wanna run!" Donnie shouts as the others stand up. They all turn to see Metalhead standing before them. "The ones that which are called turtles and female will now be called turtles and female that are…destroyed!" Metalhead says, the last word on the megaphone. "Whew! I was really afraid at the beginning of the sentence, but then I just sort of lost interest towards-" Metalhead aims his laser gun at them. "Ok. I'm afraid again," Mikey says.**

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Amy sigh.

 **Mikey's scream is heard as Donnie looks in horror. "Oh, come on!" he tries to press a few buttons. "Maybe if I can override the-" Splinter places a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Donatello. The time for games is over," he says. Donnie gives a determined look before his remote is thrown away. "You're right. My brothers and Amy need me," he says, getting up and starting to leave. "Wait!" Donnie turns to Splinter. "Here!" he says, throwing the staff to Donnie. Donnie looks at it before twirling the staff and putting it in his sheath. He bows to Splinter and leaves.**

"I keep telling you, don't doubt your weapon," Amy mutters, shaking her head.

 **Back at the warehouse, they dodge their lasers. Mikey throws his nunchuck at him, but it catches onto Metalhead's gun. Leo, Raph, and Amy land on sides of the robot. "Give him everything you've got," Leo orders. They all run forward. They swing and slice their weapons as much as they can. They couldn't make a scratch. "He's gotta have a weak spot," Leo says. "This always works!" Mikey exclaims, rearing his leg back and kicking Metalhead between his metal legs. "Ow! Well, usually," he replies.**

"Uh, you tried that already, and it didn't work. What made you think it was gonna work again?" Amy replies. "I thought that it would work a second time…" Mikey says.

 **Metalhead punches Mikey to the wall. He turns and punches Leo, Raph, and Amy. They all fall back. Metalhead stands before them, more Kraang behind it, ready to fire. They stand up, weapons in hand. "Now Kraang will destroy you. Which one wants to be first to be destroyed by Kraang?" Metalhead says. "Me!" Donnie's voice says before he lands in front of them, staff ready. "Donnie! Bangin' entrance, dude!" Mikey yells as they smile.**

"Why thank you," Donnie brags with a gap-toothed smile. They roll their eyes.

" **You guys deal with the droids. I'll handle Metalhead," Donnie tells them. They leap into battle. Metalhead looks at Donnie. "It is the maker of the tech which was the tech that was of the Kraang," Metalhead says. "Come on, gimme your best-Gaah!" Metalhead shot his rocket hand at him. Donnie ducks, managing to bat the hand away. Metalhead shoots lasers at him. Donnie jumps out of the way. One of the lasers hits the top part of his staff, snapping it. "Not again," Donnie groans.**

"Another epic fail," Lily mutters.

 **Metalhead opens his mask and two bombs come out, blowing them back. Donnie notices a pillar that was damaged by the bombs. "That might work," he says. "Hey Kraang!" he calls out. Metalhead shot lasers towards him. "The one who is called your mother wears the boots that are made for combat!" he shouts.**

"That comment made no sense," Ann says. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" Amy asks, tilting her head.

" **The comment that is made by you shows ignorance of Kraang! The ones known by you as mothers-"**

" **Just come get me!" Donnie shouts. Metalhead shoots more lasers at him, but he jumps out of the way. The eyebombs explode on the pillar. Donnie lands behind Metalhead, just as the pillar falls down on them. Donnie holds up the remains of his staff. His eyes were closed. When he opens them, Metalhead was in front of him, staff in its chest. "Booyakasha!" Donnie yells in triumph. "Sounds weird when he says it," Mikey says. "Sounds weird when you say it," Raph comments.**

"Sounds weird when someone other than Mikey says it," Amy says. "That's a first," Mark murmurs.

" **That which is revenge will be had on those who call themselves Turtles and Pinkie," the Kraang says, Metalhead powering down. The brain jumps on Donnie's face, making him scream. The brain hops off and runs away. Amy helps Donnie up. "Nice job, bro!" Mikey says. "Way to go, Donnie," Leo replies. "Donnie, that was really smart," Amy comments, smiling. "Yeah, not bad," Raph says, walking up to them. "Except for the part where you built the thing in the first place. And the part where it broke. And the part where it tried to kill us. And the part-"**

" **Okay, I get it," Donnie snaps.**

Amy elbows Raph in the arm. "Don't say that," she hisses as Raph rubs his arm.

 **Donnie frowns as the screen fades to the lair. Amy stands at the pinball machine. She starts sweating. "Come on, come on," she repeats before she beats the high score. "YES! I am forever the pinball champion!" Amy shouts excitedly as Leo, Raph, and Mikey stand near her. "No way! Move over, I'm gonna beat that score!" Raph exclaims, pushing her out of the way. Leo looks as she walks away and smiles. Donnie sulks on the couch. "What troubles you, Donatello?" Splinter asks, standing behind him. Donnie sighs. "This was all my fault, sensei," he says.**

"No, it wasn't. The Kraang took control, you couldn't control of Metalhead. Everyone makes mistakes," Amy says. "Yeah, but I almost got you guys killed…" he says, looking sad. Amy looks at her siblings and Leo, not knowing what to do.

" **You are responsible, yes," Splinter says and Amy walks up to them. "Responsible for destroying the mutagen. Responsible for saving the people of this city. Responsible for defeated advanced technology using only ingenuity, bravery, and a stick," Splinter finishes. "I told you, it's not the weapon that makes you stronger. It's what's in here," Amy explains, pointing to his plastron.**

Amy smiles. "See! Now stop blaming yourself!" she exclaims, hugging Donnie. He chuckles and hugs her back. "We don't blame you, Donnie," Leo says, hugging him. "Dude, you're awesome!" Mikey shouts, joining in on the hug. Raph sighs before hugging his siblings. "Thanks, guys," Donnie whispers. The rest of them look with a grin.

 **Donnie smiles at them. "Thanks, Sensei and Amy. Maybe you two are right," Donnie says, standing up. "We are," Splinter says. "We know," Amy replies, chuckling. "I guess, with proper training, there's nothing better than a wooden stick. Except a laser-guided missile-launching wooden stick!" he says, slamming a stick with a missile on the ground.**

"Wait, a what now?" Angle asks.

 **Leo, Raph, and Mikey can be seen struggling as they hear a noise. "It's not supposed to do that! Run!" Donnie screams. Leo, Amy, Raph, and Mikey scream, running off. The screen changes to comic-book style as their faces can be seen.**

"Really, Donnie?!" Amy demands. "Okay, in retrospect, it was pretty cool," Donnie argues. "No, since we had to clean up the lair," Leo answers, crossing his arms. "MORE!" Angle screams loudly.


	7. Monkey Brains

**Angel: Yes, I know this chapter was a long time coming, forgive meeee! I just got so busy with school and everything that I had to put this on hold...but I'm gonna try to type for this more while working on other stories. I don't really have a posting schedule for this, I guess once a week. In the spring, I have classes on only two days, so luckily that'll give me more time to write for stories...this semester ends in about a month, anyway...**

 **Mikey is warming up as he and Donnie prepare to spar. Amy sits near them, since she was just observing. Cracks from Mikey is heard as he stretches.**

"Gross," Amy murmurs.

"What? I was just preparing!" Mikey huffs, crossing his arms.

 **Donnie gets ready to attack and tries to kick Mikey, who jumps out of the way. Donnie grabs Mikey's arm, but he flips. Still holding his arm, Donnie rolls Mikey on his shell and he back-flips, laughing.**

 **Donnie facepalms, "Dude, what are you doing? You don't defend against Seoi** **Nage with back-flips!"**

"Just because you don't doesn't mean you can't," Amy smirks and Donnie huffs, pouting.

"It's not that common, LIA," he gives her a look.

 **"Why not?" Mikey asks. "Back-flips are where it's at!"**

 **Amy rolls her eyes.**

"I thought it was hot nunchuck-fury," Lily says in confusion.

"That too," Mikey nods.

 **"The best defense is to roll along my back and take me to the ground and put me in an arm lock. Unless, of course, I counter with a-"**

 **"Hey man, you can't take the fire out of..." He yells, doing another back-flip. "Dr. Flipenstein..."**

"That's...a little creepy," Ann murmurs.

"Is not!" Mikey defends.

"Is too," Ann argues.

"Is not! It's awesome!" Mikey back-flips and Leo facepalms.

 **"I don't even know what that means!" Donnie says.**

 **"I wouldn't question it," Amy murmurs, seeing Splinter approach from his room.**

"Do you REALLY have to know what it means?" Amy asks.

"Well...no," Donnie admits.

 **Donnie walks up to Splinter. "Master Splinter, what would you do if someone tried to throw you with Seoi** **Nage?"**

 **"I don't know," he answers calmly.**

 **"Come on, you must have planned a response for every attack," Donnie presses.**

"Splinter can't predict everything, Donnie," Leo gives a smug look.

"I know that...but you know, he's a ninja master," Donnie rubs his neck.

"Thank you, my son," Splinter smiles.

 **"If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is. You must be fully in the moment so you can fight without thinking," Splinter tells him.**

 **"Just go with the flow, Donnie. That's what I would do," Amy shrugs.**

"And when has that worked out for ya?" Raph smirks.

"Since...well...I...shut up," Amy mutters and Raph bursts into laughter.

 **"But why would I want to fight without thinking?" Donnie asks.**

 **"Allow Amelia to demonstrate. Prepare to defend against Seoi** **Nage!" Splinter replies, winking at Amy. She nods and kicks Donnie under his legs, making him fall.**

 **"Ow! That wasn't Seoi** **Nage!"**

Everyone laughs and Donnie looks away in embarrassment. "...Lia, how could you embarrass me like this?"

"I'm sorry, but Splinter did ask me to," Amy murmurs, feeling a little guilty.

 **"No, but you thought it would be," Amy points out, holding out her hand to him. He grabs it and she pulls him up.**

 **"Now, would you like to prepare to defend a spinning back-kick?" Splinter asks.**

 **"No, I'm good," Donnie holds his arm in pain.**

 **Mikey laughs, "You know what would've worked back there? BACK-FLIP!"**

 **Donnie sighs.**

 **"You are dismissed, Amelia. That is all for now," Splinter chuckles, walking away.**

"Already I'm getting tired of hearing that," Leo closes his eyes, pinching his nose.

"They work like a charm, bro!" Mikey brags.

"Uh huh," Donnie gives a deadpan look.

 **In Donnie's lab, Donnie is working on a poster with so many lines, only he could understand them. "What are you up to, Donnie?" A voice behind him asks, making him shout in surprise. It was Leo, Raph** **and Mikey next to him. Amy sits on the desk.**

 **"Just putting the finishing touches to my master plan," he answers.**

 **"Master plan? For what?" Amy raises an eyebrow.**

"Oh no," Donnie covers his eyes.

"What?" April asks, turning him in confusion.

"Skip it, skip it, skip it!" Donnie shouts.

"Sorry, but I can only pause," Angel reveals from her podium.

"Nooo," Donnie groans.

"What is it about this master plan you don't want us to know, huh?" Ann crosses her arms. The turtles and Amy smirk at each other.

"I don't wanna be here when you find out," Donnie simply stands up and leaves, to the others' confusion.

 **"Yeah, to get April to hang out with me." They laugh and Amy slaps her forehead.**

April drops her food in shock. "Did...did I hear that right?"

"Oh man," Casey starts laughing. "He made a chart?" April gives him a pointed look and he stops laughing.

"How come you never told us?" Jamie asks.

"To save him the embarrassment," Raph shrugs. "Not like it did him any favors, though..."

Amy slaps him on the arm.

"Aww, that's sweet...and a little sad..." Nadia murmurs.

"...I'm gonna go talk to him," April stands up, leaving.

 **"Try this: April, do you want to hang** **out with me?" Leo suggests. Donnie glares at him and leans in his ear.**

 **"Why don't you try it with Amy?"**

 **Leo's eyes go wide and he turns red, waving his hands. "T-That's different," he hisses. Amy raises an eyebrow, curious, but doesn't question it further.**

"So that's what he said...aww," Amy turns to Leo with a grin. "You could've just asked," she rests her head on his shoulder and he blushes.

"W-Well, I didn't know if you would say yes or not...or how you'd take it," he rubs his neck.

 **"You could've just asked me for advice. I am a girl, you know," Amy points out.**

"She's not wrong," Karai says as April and Donnie walk back into the room.

"I didn't consider it at the time," he pouts. "And plus, I wanted to stick to the chart."

 **"Yeah, it's not that simple." Amy gives a blank look, red lines appearing from her forehead. "I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success!"**

"Prepare for what to whaaaa?" Angle asks in confusion.

"There is NO way you can figure out every possible solution. Do you know how many there are?" Amy replies, turning to Donnie.

"You know how many months I spent on that chart?" Donnie deadpans.

 **"Aw, that's so romantic!"** **Mikey** **comments.**

"It is!" Amy squeals, Donnie and April blushing faintly.

"Well...she's right, it was," April admits.

"Yes!" Donnie pumps his fist.

"I'm already dating you, remember?" April giggles.

 **"All it takes is asking a simple question...Leo, if you wanted to hang out with someone, wouldn't you just ask?" Amy turns to Leo, who turns red.**

 **"Y-Yeah, but she might not want to."**

"Wait, so you wanted to hang out with me, but you didn't want to ask me because you thought I didn't want to hang out with you?" Amy tilts her head.

"Well...yeah," Leo smiles sheepishly.

"Aww," Amy hugs him. "That's sweet...but I would've said yes."

Leo stays silent in surprise before smiling. He hugs her back, kissing the top of her head.

 **Donnie pushes the chart in their view, clearing his throat. "Yeah, for example, if April says she can't because she has homework, then I will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy, brain stimulating snacks," he points to his diagram.**

 **"What if she's sick?" Amy wonders.**

 **"Oh, that's right here. I'll make soup and take care of her."**

 **"Well, what if she says she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph** **asks sarcastically.**

"Hey!" Donnie exclaims.

"He's not a total nerd," April comments.

"April, I'm wounded," Donnie clutches his chest comically and she laughs.

 **Amy punches him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?" Raph** **asks, rubbing his arm.**

"You were being a jerk," Ann tells him.

"I was not!" Raph defends.

 **"Ah, that's this thread here. I will list my non-nerdy qualities and suggest activities that will highlight my coolness, such as skateboarding or shark-wrestling."**

"Shark-wrestling?" Nadia asks, startled.

"Don't worry, I'll be doing the wrestling!" Donnie assures.

"But where would you even get the sharks?" Leo questions and Donnie grumbles.

"Wow, you did think of everything," Mark's eyes widen.

 **April comes in. "Guys!" She yells.**

 **Donnie panics, twirling his chart around so it shows the movie poster for Space Heroes. "H-H-Hey Ap-April."**

"Wow, I never even noticed that," April blinks, Donnie rubbing his neck.

"I wasn't even that subtle..."

Leo gasps sharply, holding onto Amy. "The poster...for a Space Heroes movie...you're buying me the DVD when it comes out."

"Okay," she chuckles.

 **Amy tries not to laugh and no one notices it. "You guys gotta** **check this out," April sets her laptop on the desk and types in a video. As they listen, Donnie smiles at April and Leo glances at Mikey, who's picking his ear.**

"Ew, Mikey," Lily gives a look of disgust and Mikey gives a slightly horrified look.

"I'm sorry!" He wails, the others giving raised eyebrows.

 **"Renowned neurochemist** **Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reported missing. I spoke with Dr. Rockwell's colleague, Dr. Victor Falco." The camera changes to the video, showing a middle-aged man with dark hair going gray at the temples, a long lab coat, and tan trousers.**

 **"I haven't heard from him in days, so I stopped by his lab. The place was a mess and he was gone. I fear the worst."**

 **Amy raises an eyebrow.**

"Who's Victor Falco?" Casey asks in confusion and they give each other looks, knowing how much he didn't like rats.

"Uhh...he's the Rat King...or before he turned into him," Raph tells him and his eyes widen.

"...Casey?" Angle waves a hand in front of him and he faints.

"Welp, someone had to break it to him," Raph shrugs.

 **"Police saythey** **have-" April closes her laptop, stopping the video.**

 **"So?" Raph** **asks.**

 **"So, if the Kraang** **have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city, including my dad and Amy's mom! Maybe that's what happened to this Rockwell guy," April explains.**

"I didn't know your mom was a scientist," Ann tilts her head, most of the crowd murmuring that too.

"If she wasn't, I probably wouldn't have even MET you," Amy deadpans, Leo's eyes widening. He hugs Amy close to his chest to her confusion.

"Thank you, universe," she hears him whisper gratefully.

 **"Or they may not be connected at all," Leo tells her.**

 **"Yeah, this could be just a crazy coincidence," Amy replies.**

"And it ended up not be..." Mikey whispers. "...Creeeepy..."

"No, saying like that is creepy," Amy shudders.

 **"There's only one way to find out. We should go to that lab and look around," April says.**

 **"April's right, we should go check it out! What's that, you guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April," Donnie replies, leading her out of the lab,** **but not before winking at the others.**

"Dude, that was SO painfully obvious," Casey shakes his head, Donnie narrowing his eyes.

"It was...and yet I didn't pay attention to it," April frowns a little.

"It's okay, April. I have you now," Donnie grins, kissing her cheek and she grins.

 **"Huh. I bet that wasn't on his flow-chart," Leo turns the poster around to show the chart. "Woah! It is." His finger zooms in on the exact same scenario they just went through. "That...is spooky."**

"It is not! ...Is it?" Donnie blinks.

 **Amy's eyes widen. "Maybe he did have every possibility on this chart..."**

"HA! You admit it!" Donnie points and Amy fumes a little.

"I didn't admit to anything! I said maybe!"

 **Going inside a building window, April and Donnie are looking inside from the door. There's a clicking sound before the light turns green from the inside. The door opens, April giving an impressed look.**

 **"There isn't an electrical lock out there that my digital lock pick can't crack!" Donnie says, holding it up.**

 **"Smooth!" April comments and Donnie laughs goofily.**

"Oh my god," Donnie covers his face as everyone tries not to laugh.

"Oh relax, Donnie. It's cute," April grins and Donnie looks up, grinning back with a faint blush.

 **They enter, April holding up a flashlight. The place is full of old trashed chemical bottles. There was a desk with papers everywhere.**

 **"Wow, this place is a wreck!" Donnie whispers.**

 **April holds up the flashlight to a certain part of the lab, where there's a cage with a broken door.**

Amy shivers, holding onto Leo. "This is scary..." He hugs her close, stroking her hair.

"You weren't even there," Raph gives a blank look.

"But she's right, bruh...this is mega scary," Mikey replies, holding onto Lily. "Hug me!"

She does so, blushing a little.

 **"Ugh," April groans. "He must have been experimenting on animals!" Then they see a creepy-looking dentist chair.**

 **"Either someone was up to some secret research or they were renting for one freaky dentist!" Donnie whispers.**

"Huh. I ended up being right about the first part," Donnie murmurs.

"Dude...dentist?" Mikey panics.

"Pfft, I ain't afraid of any dentist," Casey waves it off.

 **They go to the desk. Donnie looks at a paper, then tries the drawers. The first one only has chemicals. The other, slightly bigger, has files in it. But there's a blue glow coming from the bottom...Donnie narrows his eyes and lifts the compartment. "Whoa..."**

 **April takes it to reveal mutagen. "Mutagen!"**

"Dun dun duuun!" Mikey exclaims.

"Wait...what? Why did he have mutagen, yo?" Casey turns to the others, who look at each other.

"Well, you'll find out later on," Amy explains.

"So we're not going to spoil it," Leo finishes.

 **Someone approaches Donnie from behind with a golf club. April sees him. "Donnie, look out!"**

 **A man swings the golf club at him, but Donnie blocks it with his staff. He turns and pins him down. April switches on the lights to reveal Dr. Falco as the attacker. "Dr. Falco!"**

 **Falco screams. "What are you?"**

 **"Relax, I'm not gonna** **hurt ya," Donnie assures.**

 **"You already hurt me!"**

"Did you really? All ya did was pin him to the ground," Raph raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"No, I didn't hurt him," Donnie shakes his head.

 **Donnie stands up. "I mean, anymore." April joins him.**

 **"We're here to help." Donnie offers his hand.**

 **Shortly, Donnie and April stand across from Falco. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew something about your father or your friend's mother," Falco tells her. "But I don't."**

 **"So, what can you tell us about this?" Donnie asks, holding up the mutagen.**

"Besides keeping it in a drawer suspiciously," Nadia narrows her eyes.

 **"Some shady, corporate goon paid Rockwell a lot of money to experiment with it," Falco answers.**

 **"This the guy?" April holds up a picture of a Kraang** **from her phone.**

 **"That's him," Falco confirms.**

 **"The Kraang!" Donnie exclaims.**

"If the Kraang wanted Rockwell to experiment with mutagen, how did they get the money to pay him?" Amy wonders.

"Probably stole it," Raph snorts.

 **"Well, I wanted no part of that stuff!" Falco says. "Who knows what kind of...monstrosities could result?" He looks at Donnie. "No offense."**

 **"Some taken."**

"How rude," Ann crosses her arms.

 **"Is that what was in that cage over there?" April looks at the empty cage. "One of his...monstrosities?"**

 **"Can we ease up on the M word, please?" Donnie questions.**

"Sorry, Don," April giggles.

"It's okay," he smiles.

 **"That's where he kept the monkey he was experimenting on," Falco says.**

 **"Whoa! It sure didn't like being locked up in there," Donnie notes.**

"Who would?" Kirby asks.

 **"Rockwell didn't treat it very well," Falco explains.**

"He's a renowned neurochemist, if he hated animals so much, wouldn't there be any evidence to confirm that?" Nadia asks.

"Uhh, refrain from any questions about Rockwell until all is revealed, guys," Amy calls out.

"Why can't you just tell ussss?" Angle whines.

"Patience is a virtue," Leo reminds her and she pouts.

 **"Maybe the Kraang** **didn't take Rockwell," April thinks. "Maybe the monkey went berserk, busted out of the cage, and dragged him off! Or worse..."**

 **Outside, Donnie and April are walking back to the lair. "So, how do you suppose we're going to find Rockwell without any leads?" April asks.**

 **"Well, maybe we'll know more once we have a look at his flash drive." A shadow jumps onto the fire escape behind them.**

 **"What flash drive?" The monkey growls.**

"Whoaaa, is that the monkey?" Casey asks, pointing.

"Yes," Donnie confirms, frowning at what was gonna happen next.

 **"The one I swiped off his desk," Donnie holds it up.**

"When'd you do that?" Amy tilts her head.

"I'm a ninja, Lia. I have my ways," Donnie places his hands on his hips proudly.

 **"Nice!" April comments as the shadow runs past her.**

April groans, "He was right there and I didn't see him..."

"But you weren't training to be a kunoichi at the time," Leo points out.

"True."

 **"Yeah," Donnie puts his hands behind his head. "Well, keeping cool under pressure is the hole-mark of a..."**

 **He doesn't get to finish, because the monkey jumps down in front of them.**

"What were you gonna say?" Mikey asks curiously.

"You know, I don't think I remember," Donnie thinks. "That was years ago."

 **The monkey roars and Donnie immediately steps** **in front of April, his staff ready.**

"My hero," April smiles and Donnie blushes.

"He he, I guess I am..."

 **"Careful, Donnie! That's a dangerous mutant!" April warns.**

 **"That makes two of us!" He twirls his staff and tries to attack, but the monkey kicks him away. He picks up the staff, sniffs it, and throws it away.**

"Epic fail," Raph snorts.

"I-It was not," Donnie crosses his arms.

"It kinda was," Leo admits.

"I think it was brave," April shrugs and Donnie smiles.

"...Where'd your staff go?" Amy wonders.

"I found it in the dumpster before I took Donnie back," April answers.

 **"Donnie, are you okay?" April calls out as Donnie stands up, rubbing his head.**

 **"I'm good!" He tries to attack again, but the monkey dodges easily from his punches and kicks. Donnie throws his shurikens, making the monkey mad. April looks in horror as he attacks Donnie with hits that were too painful to watch.**

"Ooo," everyone winces.

"That...was embarrassing," Donnie rubs his arm.

 **"Ow, okay! Whoo!"**

 **"Donnie!" April yells in worry.**

 **"I was just figuring out his timing," Donnie gets up. "He is gonna** **regret-" The monkey punches him. "And that." Another punch. "That too." More punches. "And that. Got a lot of regrets, monkey!" The monkey grabs him by the head and throws him down. He leaps on him, Donnie gasping. The monkey punches him a lot of times.**

"This is..." Karai starts.

"Humiliating?" Donnie asks.

"Well, I was gonna say brutal, but that works too."

 **Donnie tries to block his attacks, with little success. He gets thrown to April's side, covered in bruises. The monkey approaches April and her eyes widen, turning around. She backs away, the monkey getting closer. He grabs April by the shoulders.**

"April!" Kirby yells in worry.

"Dad, nothing happened," April explains.

"But he-"

"Just watch," she tells him.

 **The monkey roars at April. She looks at him and he calms down. April places her hands on his reassuringly. "It's okay," she says soothingly. "Everything's going to be alright." The monkey calms down, giving her a thoughtful look as he lets her go.**

"Why did he let her go?" Amy asks. "I don't think that was explained."

"I have no idea either," April shrugs as Kirby sighs in relief.

 **"What is it?" April asks.**

 **The monkey recovers, roars at her, and climbs up the fire escapes, leaving. April goes back to Donnie. "Donnie! Are you hurt?"**

 **"Just my pride...and my internal organs," he says weakly, fainting.**

"I can't believe I got beat up in front of you," Donnie crosses his arms. "This is unfair."

"Donnie, you did the best you could," April tells him and he calms down a little.

 **Donnie and April arrive** **in the lair. "Come on," she urges as he groans. Amy hears them and approaches with the others.**

 **"Whoa, what happened?" She asks.**

 **"Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey," April answers, Amy raises an eyebrow as the other turtles look at each other.**

"Don't say it like thaaat," Donnie pouts as Casey laughs.

"Sorry," April smiles sheepishly, glaring at Casey.

 **Leo and Amy put his arms around them. "April, can you get an ice pack?" Leo asks. April leaves for the kitchen and the two set Donnie down on the couch. Donnie groans weakly and lies down.**

 **"Donnie, you gonna** **be okay?" Leo questions.**

 **"Yeah, I'll be fine," Donnie answers.**

 **"In that case..." They all burst out laughing. Donnie blushes, his eyes tiny.**

"Jerks," Donnie growls, crossing his arms.

"We thought it sounded hilarious, but watching that? Not really funny anymore," Amy answers, trying not to laugh. Everyone else tries not to laugh for Donnie's sake.

He sighs, "Go ahead."

Everyone starts laughing except April and Donnie covers his face.

"Don't worry, Donnie, it was in the past," April kisses his cheek and he grins goofily.

 **"You got beat up by a monkey?" Raph** **asks, still laughing. "In front of your girlfriend?"**

 **"She's not my girlfriend! And that monkey was a vicious mutant!" Donnie argues.**

"He's got a point," Amy comments.

"Okay, but come on, it was still funny, Ames. You were laughing too," Leo says.

"That's because we never SAW him get attacked!" She gestures to the screen.

 **"Yeah, I'm sure** **he went bananas!" Leo says and they all laugh hard. "Oh, no, no, no! He went ape!" They laugh harder as Amy and Mikey fall to the floor, still laughing. April comes back with the ice pack and Amy sees her.**

 **"Alright, no more monkey puns," she whispers and they all give a serious look, humming. April puts the ice on Donnie's head, Donnie laughing at them.**

The four roll their eyes. "You guys are really pushing it," April deadpans.

 **"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" She accuses.**

"Shell, she heard us," Raph mutters.

"You didn't make it that hard to hide," April glares.

 **"No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by a monkey!" Mikey exclaims before more laughter is heard.**

Donnie growls in annoyance and Amy gives Leo a look.

"What? It was funny!" He defends.

"He'd had enough," she tells him and he wilts.

 **Donnie kneels by the pool miserably. "I just don't get it. I mean, I'm a highly trained martial artist, how could I lose to something so...mindless?" He hits the water in frustration. Splinter appears behind him.**

 **"You are very intelligent. But in a fight, you cannot be up here," he indicates his head, meaning the brain.**

Donnie huffs, crossing his arms. "I didn't understand the lesson at the time, sue me."

 **Donnie stands up. "But I just don't understand how you can fight without thinking!"**

 **Mikey walks towards them, listening to some music.**

 **"Observe." Splinter tries punching Mikey three times, but Mikey dodges the first two and blocks the last one. Donnie is speechless.**

"I still don't understand how he did that," Donnie murmurs.

"Ninja sense, bruh..." Mikey says.

 **"You see?" Mikey takes off one headphone. "Mikey does not think."**

"I think that's the first and only time he's called any of you by your nickname," Nadia points out.

 **"Thank you," Mikey says.**

 **"You're welcome," Splinter replies calmly. Mikey doesn't notice Splinter using his tail to trip him. He ends up upside down on a beanbag.**

"That hurt," Mikey whines, rubbing his leg.

 **"You must find the space between your thoughts and learn to live there. That's what Michelangelo does," Splinter explains.**

 **"True, but Mikey's got a lot more space between his thoughts than I do!" Donnie says as Mikey finds a stale piece of pepperoni.**

 **"Mm, pepperoni!"**

"Eww," all the girls comment.

"That's gross, dude," Raph gags.

"Mikey..." Leo murmurs in disbelief.

"HEY, any pepperoni is still good!" Mikey defends.

 **"Yes, well, Michelangelo has his challenges too," Splinter says.**

 **Amy is training with Leo. Leo stares at her, motioning to her with his hand. "Show me what you've learned, Amy." He pulls out his katanas.**

"Was this training?" Raph smirks.

"It's none of your business," Leo looks away.

 **Amy pulls out her katana, smirking. There's a tense silence before Amy charges at him. Leo blocks her sword with his weapons. Amy grins before sweeping his legs, making him fall to the floor. She jumps, katana in hand before Leo gets up and pushes her to the floor, disarming her. Amy has her eyes closed.**

 **"I guess you win," she opens her eyes, gasping. Leo's face turns red as he realizes the situation.**

"Ooo," Mikey sings, pointing to them.

"Mikey, shut up," Amy mutters. "But why didn't you get off me immediately?"

"...You have pretty eyes," Leo confesses, blushing. Amy blushes as red as Raph's mask, resting her head on his shoulder.

 **Neither of them say anything and Leo quickly gets up. "I-I'm sorry, Amy," his face is still red. Amy gets up, brushing dust off her skirt.**

 **"I-It's okay, Leo. You were just defending yourself," she says nervously, her cheeks turning red. "I think that's enough training for today." She leaves the room, Leo following her.**

"You just got friend-zoned," Lily laughs.

"I did not friend-zone him...I...I just felt that we had to stop before things got too awkward," Amy rubs her arm.

 **April is looking at the flash drive from the lab on her laptop. "Guys, I think I found something!" They all sit besides** **her.**

 **"These notes are hard to follow, but it looks like Rockwell was able to modify the mutagen," she explains.**

"Well, he is a neurochemist," Donnie murmurs.

 **"Why would he do that?" Leo wonders.**

 **"He thought he could use it to create a neural chemical that would temporarily give someone psychic abilities," she answers.**

 **"You mean that monkey was psychic?" Raph** **asks.**

 **"It's more like he was reading our emotions!" April says. "After all, he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile!"**

 **"A monkey? Psychic? Now I've heard everything," Amy replies in a sarcastic tone.**

"I don't think Rockwell would be happy if he hears that," Donnie smirks.

"To be fair, this was before he joined the Mighty Mutanimals," Amy points out.

 **"Yeah well, next time I'll be sure to think friendly thoughts while I'm beatin' a little sunshine into him," Donnie punches his fists.**

 **"Yeah, but something doesn't make sense...Did Rockwell even have a monkey in his lab?" Amy asks Donnie.**

 **"Good point. I'll look into it later," Donnie answers.**

"How'd you figure out to ask that?" Raph asks in confusion.

"Something about the monkey just didn't sit right," Amy shrugs.

 **"Okay, we need to track him down before he attacks someone else. Let's go up to the surface, spread out, and search," Leo orders.**

 **"How are we gonna** **stay in contact?" Raph** **asks.**

 **"I have a little something that might help!" Donnie stands up. "Gentlemen...and ladies, I give you...the T-Phone!" He holds up a cell phone shaped like a turtle shell.**

"Aww yeah, the birth...of the T-Phone..." Mikey whispers.

 **"Dude, I'm in charge of naming stuff!" Mikey argues. "I would have called it...the T-Phone." Amy rolls her eyes.**

 **"I** _ **did**_ **call it the T-Phone," Donnie replies.**

 **"Yeah, but** _ **I**_ **would have called it the T-Phone," Mikey says miserably. Raph** **hits him on the head with his comic.** **Amy pats his shoulder.**

 **"You'll get the next one, Mikey," she tells him and he smiles at her.**

"Thanks, dudette!" Mikey hugs Amy from behind and she chuckles.

 **Donnie holds his T-Phone out to April. "And April, if you give me your cell-phone number, I can patch you into our network," Donnie says.**

 **"Sweet," she puts in her number.**

 **"Ha!" Donnie whispers to Raph. "See that? I got her number."**

 **"Her number's** **on the fridge, ya** **dork."**

"For someone who designed a plan to hang out with April, you don't notice the easy stuff," Lily comments and Donnie pouts.

 **On the surface, April calls the turtles and Amy. "Guys, someone spotted the monkey on Bleeker!"**

"How'd you know that?" Casey asks.

"I just asked someone," April shrugs.

 **"I think I'm on his trail!" Raph** **answers. He signs off and he didn't have to go far before he sees the monkey running across the road.**

 **"I've got eyes on him. He's headed south on Delancy!"**

 **"Mikey, the monkey is headed your way!"**

 **"We're on Houston! Amy and I will cut him off!" Donnie says before Amy jumps onto the street. Donnie runs behind her on the rooftop before the monkey suddenly disappears.**

"For a monkey, he knows how to hide," Raph mutters.

 **"Dang it! Where did he go?" Amy exclaims.**

 **"He changed direction," Leo says.**

 **"That means he knows we're after him!" Amy says.**

 **Mikey is playing a video game on his T-Phone. "Mikey, the monkey is headed your way!" Leo warns.**

"Really Mikey?" Leo sighs.

"I was playing with the new T-Phone! Sue me, bruh!" Mikey exclaims.

 **"I'm on it!" Mikey declares, grabbing his skateboard. He throws it onto the street and jumps on, chasing after the monkey. He tries to throw his nunchuck** **at it, but the monkey changes direction again. The chain wraps itself around a lamp post, causing Mikey to crash into it.**

Everyone winces at this. "My beautiful face..." Mikey whimpers.

"That had to hurt," Amy murmurs.

"It did!"

 **Raph** **manages to catch up with the monkey before he's joined by Mikey. They all end up on the same road, with no trace of the monkey.**

 **"Anyone see where he went?" Leo asks.**

 **"I thought he went off in that direction!" Donnie points west.**

 **"I thought it was that way!" Raph** **points in the opposite direction.**

"Even when we're trying to find a monkey, men are still bad at directions," April murmurs, the girls laughing. The turtles grunt, crossing their arms.

 **The four start** **discussing where it went. "Here, monkey, monkey, monkey!" Mikey starts calling.**

"If he didn't want to be found, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't answer," Amy giggles.

"Worth a shot," Mikey shrugs.

 **Amy sees April walking towards a dumpster. Curious, Amy follows her. April stops in front of the dumpster and Amy helps her open the door. The monkey is inside and he turns around to them. Amy smiles and they hold out their hands to the monkey. He hesitates before taking their hands. The two girls pull the monkey out of the dumpster, seeming calm.**

"Hey...how'd you know that the monkey was inside?" Mikey asks curiously. Amy and April look to each other before turning back to him.

"I guess that's when our psychic powers kicked in for the first time," April shrugs.

 **Suddenly, Mikey's nunchuck** **is thrown, trapping the monkey. The monkey roars. "Ha! Got ya** **that time," Mikey says triumphantly.**

 **"Great, we got the monkey. But we're not any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell," Raph** **says as April seems to notice something.**

 **"Actually, we're a lot closer than you think!"**

 **"What? How?" Donnie asks.**

 **"I think this** _ **is**_ **Dr. Rockwell!"**

Nadia gasps, covering her mouth. "What?!"

"Ohhh, so this is how you met Dr. Rockwell. Huh," Casey comments.

"Yeah...we didn't see him again until about a year later," Leo rubs his neck.

 **In Falco's lab, Dr. Rockwell is strapped to the dentist chair. He's howling until Amy walks up to him. "Calm down, it's okay. Dr. Falco is going to give you something to make you feel better," she assures. The monkey looks at her and he calms down. Amy sighs in relief.**

"Seems like he likes you," Casey teases.

"Casey, you are disgusting," Amy deadpans. "He probably thought I had a calm aura or something like that."

 **"Would you give this to him? He seems to like you the most," Dr. Falco gives Amy a needle that has some strange liquid in it. Amy nods and takes the needle. She turns to Rockwell, who gets angry again. Amy shushes him.**

 **"It's just medicine," she answers, injecting the needle in the monkey's arm. She gives it to Falco, giving him a wary look.**

 **"That should calm him down a little. Poor Rockwell," Falco says.**

"Why were you so suspicious of him at that time?" Leo asks Amy, turning to her.

"Something just didn't feel right," she admits. "And I had the urge to attack him, but I didn't."

"I didn't look into much back then, but I am now," Donnie narrows his eyes.

 **"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asks.**

 **"I wouldn't even know where to begin," Falco admits. "But I'll see if there's a way to give him some semblance of a normal life," he turns to Rockwell. The others turn to each other as Amy narrows her eyes.**

"Bull," Raph mutters.

"Raph," Leo warns.

 **In the kitchen of the lair, the others are waiting for Raph** **to come with their pizza. Mikey is playing a video game on his T-Phone. Amy scrolls through her T-Phone's music as she sits next to Leo. "Man, this asteroid field is tough!" Mikey comments. "I just can't beat it!"**

 **"Pizza's here!" Raph** **arrives with the pizza. He sets it down and opens the box.**

 **Everyone takes a slice and Mikey can smell it. "Must eat pizza, but can't stop playing! But must eat pizza! But can't stop playing! But must eat pizza!"** **He** **yells out and grabs a slice with his mouth, continuing to play his game.**

"Oh lord," Amy rolls her eyes.

"I should do that more often," Mikey grins.

 **Leo hands Amy a slice. "Thank you," she smiles before taking a bite. Leo looks at her from the corner of his eye as some cheese gets on her mouth. Amy sees this and turns to him. "What?"**

 **He blushes, moving his hand towards her mouth. "Here, let me get that cheese off," he scrubs it away and Amy's cheeks turn red.**

"You could've just gotten a napkin," Donnie smirks.

"Yeah, but...well...I...shut up," Leo mutters.

 **"T-Thank you," Amy murmurs and takes another bite. She feels a chill and shivers. Amy looks around in confusion before poking her pizza. She looks in surprise to see it's stone cold. "What...?"**

"That pizza was hot a minute ago," Nadia furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uhh, I wouldn't worry about that. That was a sign of my ice powers," Amy says.

 **"Sorry we didn't get any closer to finding your parents, girls," Leo replies. Amy swallows her bites of pizza.**

 **"It's okay. Everything we learn about the Kraang** **is another piece of the puzzle," April tells him.**

 **"Yeah. You have to know the enemy before you defeat the enemy," Amy agrees.**

"Very wise, child," Splinter smiles and Amy gives a proud smile.

 **"Yeah, but...psychic research? This is one weird puzzle!" Leo comments as Splinter walks up to them, holding a plate with pizza on it.**

 **"I am curious, April. How did you know the monkey was really a human?" He asks April.**

 **"I don't know," she says, "Sometimes I just...get** **a feeling about things."**

 **"Hmm...also, how come Amelia was not able to tell?" Splinter wonders and Amy shrugs.**

 **"I don't know, I didn't feel anything when I saw the monkey."**

"Don't you have psychic powers too?" Casey turns to Amy.

"Yes, but this was in the past, I didn't get them until we went out into space!"

 **"I did feel cold about a minute ago..." Amy admits.**

 **"Cold? It's not cold in here," Leo says in confusion.**

"Leo totally didn't figure it out," April shakes his head.

"Okay, how was I supposed to know she'd get ice powers?" Leo deadpans. "This is when crazy stuff started happening."

 **"Hmm...interesting," Splinter says thoughtfully, leaving. Leo eats his pizza, him and Amy noticing that Donnie is working on his computer.**

 **"Hey Donnie, how come you're not eating?" Leo asks.**

 **"What? I-I'm not hungry. Something Amy said is bothering me," he explains, Amy raising an eyebrow. "Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey."**

 **"And?" Leo questions, interested.**

 **"Well, according to his notes, he never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA."**

"The plot thickens," Lily whispers and Amy shivers.

"Lily, that was creepy."

 **"So how does that explain Rockwell?" Amy wonders.**

 **"Yeah, we're still not following you," Leo says.**

 **"If he never had a monkey, what broke out of that cage?"**

 **"It must've been Rockwell!" Raph** **deduces.**

 **"Which means Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time!" Donnie finishes. Raph** **scowls and Leo gives a determined look.**

"We were duped!" Mikey gasps.

"Waaait a minute," Mark calls out. "If you suspected Falco, why didn't you tell the others?"

"Because I didn't think they'd believe me," Amy murmurs. "Plus, they would've just brushed it off."

"...She's not wrong," Donnie rubs his neck.

 **Thunder strikes as Falco walks up to Rockwell, syringe in hand. He holds it up, thunder striking again as Rockwell is sleeping. He injects the syringe into Rockwell and he starts to panic. "Oh, stop struggling, Rock. You were always so...dramatic."**

 **Falco holds up what he took from Rockwell and injects it into his neck. He laughs evilly, gaining psychic powers.**

 **A door is heard opening. "Alright, Falco, we've had enough of your-"**

 **"Do not say monkeying around," Raph** **interrupts Leo.**

 **"I wasn't going to," Leo whines and Amy giggles.**

"I really wasn't gonna say that!" Leo protests.

"Uh huh," Raph crosses his arms with a smirk.

 **"Yes, you were," Falco confirms.**

"Dang it," Leo mutters.

 **"It's over, Falco! We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!" Donnie accuses.**

 **"Why would you mutate your own colleague?" Amy asks.**

 **"I used him as a guinea pig."**

"So if Falco was lying about Rockwell, does that mean he's the one who used the mutagen instead of Rockwell?" Angle wonders.

"I...guess so," Leo blinks.

 **"Well, it didn't work. You turned him into a monkey!" Mikey says, Donnie and Leo giving blank looks.**

"Mikey? Shut up," Ann deadpans.

"I didn't even say anything!" Mikey protests, Ann facepalming.

 **"The psychic neuro-chemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me! Your minds are opening up to me!" He exclaims.**

 **"So** **this was your plan all along!" Donnie deduces.**

 **"Of course! No man can defeat you when you know his every thought!"**

 **"Oh really? Then you must know I'm gonna** **sm-"**

 **"Smack the white off my lab coat?" Falco laughs, "How humorous."**

"It sounds cooler when I say it," Raph huffs.

 **"Lucky guess!" Raph** **charges at him and tries to attack. He aims a kick at him, but Falco dodges easily. "What?"**

"Freakin' cheater," Raph grumbles.

"Those were temporary, Raph," Donnie reminds him.

"I still don't like it."

 **Falco motions Raph** **to come closer. He tries to deliver a few punches, but Falco laughs, tsking** **as he waves a finger. Raph** **tries to kick, but Falco grabs his sai** **and uses its handle to knock him towards Donnie, Amy, and Mikey.**

"Noo, Raph!" Ann cries out in worry. Raph stares at her and she looks away, whistling.

 **Swords unsheathing is heard and Falco turns to see Leo attacking. Falco dodges his attempts. Amy helps the other two get up.**

 **"Whoa! It's like he's psychic!" Mikey exclaims.**

 **"He** _ **is**_ **psychic, shell-brain! That's what he just said!" Donnie points out.**

"Excuse me for having a short attention span!" Mikey defends, huffing. Donnie rolls his eyes.

 **"Oh, right. I kinda** **tuned out when he did his whole 'I'm evil, blah, blah, blah' thing," Mikey chuckles sheepishly.**

 **Falco continues to dodge Leo's swords and uses Raph's** **sai** **to block them. He throws the katanas** **at** **the three and they duck out of the way. Leo looks up, only to be knocked down.**

"Noo, Leo!" Amy wails and Leo gives a slightly worried look, hugging her.

"I was only knocked out, Ames. I'm okay."

"I know..." She murmurs and he kisses the top of her head.

 **"Leo!" Amy shouts, running towards Falco and pulling out her katana. She yells as she jumps towards him. He kicks her in the stomach, making her bump into a wall. She yelps as her right shoulder impacts the wall.**

 **"Amy!" Donnie and Mikey yell as she falls onto the ground.**

"He'll pay for that," Leo growls.

"Leo...you know we can't do that now," Amy giggles.

"I know, but still...thanks for defending me, by the way," he kisses her cheek.

 **"How are we gonna** **defeat him if he can read our minds?" Donnie asks.**

 **"No prob, I'm good at this. I just have to fight without thinking. Wait," Mikey's eyes turn small and white. "How do I fight without thinking? Oh no! Now I'm thinking about not thinking!" His eyes turn white again before revealing that Falco has knocked him out with his sai.**

"How...did he do that without Donnie not seeing him?" April blinks.

"I...wasn't paying attention," Donnie rubs his neck.

"Bruh...not cool," Mikey comments.

 **"A man who can read minds is unstoppable!" He advances towards Donnie. "Once I dispose of you, no one will be able to stand in my way!"**

 **"We'll see about that!" Donnie takes out his staff. He tries to attack, but Falco dodges. He throws Raph's** **sai** **at him. Donnie whacks it away and thrusts his weapon at Falco, but he uses it to throw him across the room. Donnie falls to the ground near Amy.**

"Donnie," April murmurs in worry.

"April, I only fell," Donnie chuckles.

 **"I really must admire that complex mind of yours!" Falco compliments. "You come up with so many ideas! Too bad I can see them all! By the way, do you really think you have a chance with April?"**

"Hey, what do you know?!" April exclaims, crossing her arms and Donnie beams.

 **Donnie gets up and understood what he had to do. "I can do this. I just have to fight without thinking. No thinking." Falco tries to read his mind, but finds that he can't. "Don't think. Just do...go with the flow."**

"Aw," Amy smiles. "You took my advice."

"Well, it did help," Donnie smiles sheepishly.

 **Donnie looks up in determination. He charges at Falco with a smirk and kicks him twice. Falco tries to attack, but Donnie trips him up. Falco tries again, but Donnie back-flips off the wall and delivers a combo of punches at Falco. He knocks him into the monkey cage and Falco loses his psychic powers, groaning.**

Everyone cheers, pumping their fists. "Go Donnie! Go Donnie!" Donnie gives a bashful look.

 **The others wake up from their unconscious, but Amy does not. "Amy, wake up! Wake up!" Leo says in worry. Amy groans, opening her eyes to see the others looking down at her. Leo smiles as her vision gets clearer. "You're okay!" He hugs her.**

"Aww," all the girls comment, Amy kissing Leo's cheek.

"You're so sweet, "she tells him and he laughs giddily.

 **"Of course** **I'm okay," Leo lets go of her, helping her up.**

 **"Whoa, Donnie! Nice work!" Raph** **tells him.**

"Did...did he just compliment me?" Donnie asks in surprise.

Raph huffs. "Ya kicked butt. I'd praise anyone for that."

 **"Ha!" Mikey walks up with the mutagen in his hands. "What'd I tell you about those back-flips? Pretty cool." Donnie rolls his eyes.**

"You didn't deny it!" Mikey points and Donnie sighs.

"Yes, because I fought without thinking."

 **"Now that we have the ooze, let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang!" They turn to the cage, shocked. Falco is no longer there.**

"How he escaped without any of us sensing anything, I have no idea," Amy comments.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be ninjas?" Mark laughs, the five giving unamused looks.

 **They run up to the cage. "Falco's gone!" Donnie exclaims. Mikey turns to the monkey.**

"Was he watching us the whole time?" Raph raises an eyebrow.

 **"What do we do about him?" He asks. Donnie and Amy set him free. Rockwell goes to the window. Before he leaves, he turns to the others.**

 **"I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us," Donnie deduces. The monkey leaves, but Raph** **thinks of something.**

 **"Uh, if he reacts to angry thoughts, is New York City REALLY the best place for him?"**

"You react to angry thoughts, yet we don't wonder the same thing," Leo smirks and Raph growls.

"Shut it!"

 **They hear some cars crashing and someone yelling. Amy cringes at this. "I'm sure he'll be okay," Leo says.**

 **"You sure about that?" Amy asks.**

"...No," Leo admits.

"I'm pretty sure he sent some people to the hospital," Mark murmurs.

"Oh no," Nadia mutters.

 **April sits across Splinter and Amy. "April, it seems you have a rare gift, a sensitivity I have trained my entire life to develop."**

 **"Don't worry, you'll get it," April assures and Amy giggles softly.**

 **"I did! It just took me a long time!" He confirms.**

The others try not to laugh and Splinter gives them looks.

 **Amy giggles a little bit louder and Splinter glares at her. She shrinks and he groans. "What he's trying to say is that he wants to train you to be a kunoichi, a female ninja like me," Amy explains for him.**

 **"Precisely," Splinter answers.**

 **"Wow! That's quite an** **honor! If I do this, does that mean I can kick everybody's butt?" April clenches her fists.**

Donnie chuckles at her. "What? I can't be like you guys?" She places her hands on her hips proudly.

"We kick no butt unless it deserves to be kicked," Amy holds up a finger.

 **Amy cringes at this. "We don't believe in using our abilities that way," Splinter explains.**

 **"Oh, oh yeah! Me neither...but I could, right?"**

 **Amy and Splinter chuckle. "Yes, but I warn you. It will be the hardest thing you've ever done. It will drain you mentally, physically, and spiritually."**

 **Amy snorts at that.**

"I was training for only a few weeks and I wasn't that affected," Amy shrugs.

 **"Well, can't be worse than high school. If Amy can do it, so can I. I'll be catching up to her in no time!" April declares. Amy and Splinter glance at each other. "What?"**

 **Amy scratches her neck sheepishly. "Uh...well..."**

 **"Amelia has made a great amount of progress. She is already caught up with my sons," Splinter answers.**

"You didn't tell us that," Leo gives Amy a look and she shrugs helplessly.

"Well...hey, since when was that any of your business, anyway?!" She gives him a look.

 **"What?! You've only been training for a couple of weeks!" April points out.**

 **"I'm a fast learner. As soon as I observe an exercise, I can do it immediately."**

"Show off," Raph grumbles and Amy elbows him in the arm.

 **"Although** **I must question Amelia and her state of being cold earlier. I believe Donatello may have an answer. I will ask him about your predicament." Amy nods and she leaves with April as Splinter starts to meditate.**

 **Raph** **is petting Spike while feeding him a leaf.**

"Aww," Mikey coos.

"Shut it," Raph growls.

 **Donnie comes out of his lab, leaning on his door. "Hey April, you, uh, wanna** **hang out tonight?"**

 **Amy gasps softly, but April misses this. "Uh, that sounds great, Donnie, but I can't. I'm training with Splinter to be a kunoichi like Amy."**

 **"Oh," Donnie turns back inside, checking his chart. He comes back out. "Ah," he clears his throat. "Well, maybe we can train together sometime."**

 **"Sounds great!" She leaves.**

"I can't believe I missed that," April smiles sheepishly.

 **Amy stares, wide-eyed.**

"Wow, he really did have everything," Mark's eyes widen.

 **Donnie does a victory dance. "You see!" He says to Raph. "Ha ha! My flow-chart is AWESOME! Ow!"**

 **Amy and Raph** **roll their eyes before it reverts to comic-book style.**

"You don't need that chart to hang out with me," April giggles.

"I know that now," Donnie smiles.

"MORE!" Mikey shouts.

"Mikey," Leo gives an annoyed look.


	8. Never Say Xever

**Angel: This chapter is so long XD So how I'm gonna do my schedule is this: I'll type for this story one day, and for Hey Arnold the other. I'm gonna alternate between the two. As for Tales of TMNT, I've typed for it, but I'm not finished yet, so I'll just do the rest of the chapters this week and then type for Hey Arnold and this one whenever I'm done with Tales of TMNT. Hopefully this works, because I have less than a month of school left...but Thanksgiving week I probably won't type because my family is visiting my house for the first time and I don't need my cousins snooping while I'm writing since they have to be in my room...so whenever I finish these two stories, I'll work on other ones! Don't know which ones yet, but it'll be a story I mentioned on my profile...just don't ask me to do the Sonic story after these two are finished, because I don't wanna be pressured into writing it.**

 **Shredder looks out at the city from his window. "Hamato** **Yoshi's disciples are...a little girl and turtles? And yet they managed to defeat you?!"**

"We're just awesome like that, Shred-Head," Mikey brags and the others give him fist bumps.

 **"Not just turtles and a little girl, man-sized turtles, trained in ninjitsu," Bradford insists as he's kneeling on the ground. "And I almost had them-"**

 **"Till you led us into their trap," Xever** **appears, kneeling next to him.**

"Uh, yeah, cuz you're stupid," Amy snorts.

 **"If you'd let me take them down when I wanted," Xever** **clenches his fist.**

 **"Then we'd never find Hamato," Chris retorts.**

 **"Silence!" Shredder walks up to them. "You were such a promising student," he makes his gauntlet appear, pointing it at his chin. "I expected much more from you."**

"Did you? Did you really?" Donnie asks skeptically. "All he did was fall into raw sewage."

 **"Sensei, give me another chance. I will not fail you again," he begs and Shredder narrows his eyes, retracting his gauntlet.**

 **"No, you won't. Xever, you are in charge."**

"What! Him?!" Mark asks in surprise.

"That explains a lot," Leo deadpans, remembering what happened.

 **Xever** **smirks and Chris frowns. "I won't take orders from this gutter trash!"**

"Ooo, bad choice of words," Raph grins evilly.

 **"Is that so?" Shredder makes his gauntlet appear threateningly.**

 **"Unless...you want me to, master," Chris bows.**

 **"I have already put the word out on the street to watch for the turtles and Amelia. And when I find them, I'll peel them out of their shells and drop them at your feet."**

"Ew," April shudders.

"That's...kinda grim," Donnie cringes.

"They're the enemy, what'd ya expect?" Raph huffs.

"No one's peeling me!" Mikey hugs himself.

 **Shredder narrows his eyes, turning around. Xever** **gives a smug look to Chris, walking away. Chris grits his teeth and walks away with him.**

"Snap..." Mikey murmurs, his eyes widening.

 **April and Amy are walking side-by-side on the streets. The turtles follow behind the girls.**

 **"You guys wanna** **speed it up a little?" April turns around in annoyance.**

"You're kidding, right?" Raph snorts.

 **"They're always like this," Amy murmurs.**

 **"Are you saying turtles are slow?" Donnie appears behind the ticket machine.**

 **"That's a hurtful stereotype!" Mikey says, hurt.**

"Well, you ARE turtles," Jamie points out, the turtles huffing.

 **"Trust us April. We are better off keeping a LOW profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist," Leo says.**

"That's because they don't wanna get to know you better," Amy pouts and Leo chuckles, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Ames." She blushes.

 **Amy clears her throat, crossing her arms. "I know you guys exist, and I'm coping with it just fine, thank you," she retorts.**

"I...forgot about that," Leo rubs his neck and Amy gives a slightly hurtful look.

"How could you, Leo?"

"I'm sorry!"

 **"Sorry. I'm just so excited to get you out of the sewers for a change," April says happily.**

 **"What are you talking about? We go out all the time," Raph** **raises an eye-ridge.**

"It's not like we don't go out on patrol or anything like that," Raph replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, but when you do that, you beat up people, do you not?" April crosses her arms.

"...Fair point."

 **"Yeah, I've gone out just as many times as they have," Amy tells April.**

 **"Yeah, but tonight, you're gonna** **do something besides hitting people. And Amy, when was the last time you went out just for fun?" Amy's eyes widen in white.**

 **"Heh...good point."**

 **"Aww," Raph** **says dejectedly and she giggles.**

"We don't hit just people, what about the Kraang?" Donnie asks. "Or Snakeweed and Spider Bytes?"

"I didn't think about them," April smiles sheepishly.

 **"Don't worry, you're going to love this noodle place I found."**

 **"And you're sure we'll be welcome?" Donnie asks nervously.**

 **"Oh, yeah. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like. In fact, he won't even know what you look like. He's blind," April explains.**

"Oh wait, is this when you guys met Murakami?" Lily asks curiously.

"Yeah...that was a disaster," Leo rubs his neck.

"Wait, who?" Casey asks in confusion.

"Dude, we told you about him. He makes pizza gyoza," Mikey reminds him.

"...Oh yeah."

 **"Awesome!" Mikey exclaims and Amy hits him.**

 **"Ow! I mean, for us, obviously."**

Mikey chuckles sheepishly. "That totally came out wrong..."

 **They start walking over, but it looks like someone is being attacked inside. There's some grunting and glass shattering. "Oh no," April says in worry and they run up to the window.**

 **"Who are those creeps?" Donnie asks.**

 **"The Purple Dragons. They think they own the streets around here," April answers.**

"I already hate them," Nadia narrows her eyes.

 **Fong taps Murakami and he flicks his spatula at his chest, knocking him back. The others laugh and Fong slams his hands down, growling.**

"Nice shot," Raph comments in shock.

 **Fong smacks him to the ground. He picks him up and throws him.**

 **Amy snorts, crossing her arms.**

 **"So much for not hitting people tonight," Leo says.**

 **"Oh well!" Raph** **shrugs with a grin.**

"Really, Raph?" Leo gives a blank look.

"What? I was in the mood," Raph retorts. "I wanted to punch something, is that a crime?"

 **"Booyakashaaaaaa!" Mikey yells as they burst into the shop. The three turn** **around in surprise.**

 **"Alright, let him go," Leo threatens.**

 **"Or you'll have to go through us," Amy narrows her eyes.**

 **"You don't want any trouble," Leo says.**

"Did you guys prepare this or something?" Raph raises an eyebrow.

"No," Leo rubs his neck.

"It was just on instinct," Amy murmurs.

 **"We, on the other hand, do," Raph** **says.**

 **"Whoa, those guys were serious. There really are giant turtles!" Fong, the leader, comments in shock.**

 **"You've heard of us?" Mikey asks excitedly. "Dudes, we're famous!"**

 **"That's bad!" Donnie reminds him.**

"Wait, how did they know about you?" Angle asks.

"...I don't think we ever figured that out, but Xever did say he put the word out on us," Raph replies.

"Hmm," Splinter narrows his eyes and the five sweat.

"S-Sensei, how were we supposed to know he'd do that?" Donnie asks nervously and he says nothing. "...Sensei?"

He smacks them all with randori and they crash against the wall. Everyone stares at them before turning to Splinter, who laughs to himself.

 **"Oh, right," Mikey comments.**

 **All three of the gang members see Amy and whistle. Leo's eyes widen as he growls to himself. Amy darts her eyes away from them. "There's something wrong with your eyes. I can't take them off you," Fong flirts and Amy clenches** **her fists.**

 **"I'm having a problem with mine too. I can't see you getting anywhere with me," she says in a clever voice.**

 **"Oooo," the turtles jeer.**

Everyone laughs and Leo smiles at Amy. "Nice comeback."

"Thank you," she grins.

 **"How does that burn feel, son?" Mikey asks mockingly. Fong narrows his eyes at them.**

 **"Whatever you are, this neighborhood is ours. So** **why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from?" Fong retorts.**

 **"Actually, we're freshwater turtles. I suspect we're derived from the diamondback terrapin but it's possible we're a common box-"**

 **"Get 'em!" Fong interrupts Donnie.**

Everyone gives Donnie a look.

"I couldn't resist!" He holds up his hands in defense.

 **Tsui** **tries to attack Leo with a mallet, but he ducks and Mikey kicks him in the face. He tries again but** **Raph** **steps in and flicks his finger in Tsui's** **face, knocking him down. The leader walks up to Amy and she scoffs, clenching her fists.**

 **"I'm gonna** **enjoy this," Fong smirks. She jumps and starts kicking his stomach with her legs.**

 **"Oh, really? Because I'm enjoying kicking your butt right now."**

"Impressive," Splinter comments and Amy smiles.

 **Donnie and Mikey both kick Sid to the ground. Mikey turns around, looking at an egg soup. Sid is knocked back into him and Mikey punches him from behind. Donnie knees him in the stomach and Mikey kicks him before Donnie punches him again.**

"Cool," Casey comments, placing his hands behind his back.

"How'd you even know he was there to punch him in time?" Lily tilts her head.

"I'm just skilled like that, bruh..." Everyone rolls their eyes.

 **While the five are fighting, April crawls on the floor. She gasps when she sees Murakami and crawls to him. April looks up, seeing Tsui** **advancing on Mikey, who's distracted by the soup. April throws a pot lid at him and he falls to the ground. Mikey looks up before giving a thumbs** **up. "Thanks, April!"**

 **"You're welcome."**

"She saved me because I'm her favorite," Mikey brags.

"That is SO not true!" Leo argues.

"It's obvious that I'M her favorite. Nice throw, April," Donnie grins and she smiles.

"Thanks," she kisses his cheek and he babbles goofily. "And I don't have a favorite, even if I'm dating Donnie."

 **April carries Murakami out of the shop. "Duck!" He does so as a plate is thrown at the wall. Donnie ducks from Sid's advances before he kicks him. Fong grabs Amy's arm and pulls her up in the air.**

 **"Lemme** **go, you creep!" Amy shouts. He looks at her knees.**

 **"Nice legs."**

"Hey, only I comment on those!" Leo growls before blushing in embarrassment. "I-I mean...what I meant to say was..."

"Awkward..." Mikey sings as Amy blushes.

"N-No comment..." She murmurs.

"...Never say that about my daughter again," Stanley narrows his eyes at Leo and he sweats sheepishly.

 **Fong gets close to her mouth and she moves her head away from him in disgust. "Get away from her!" Leo wraps an arm around Amy's waist.** **He** **punches him twice and kicks him onto the table, making him let go of Amy. Amy looks up to see Leo.**

 **"Are you okay?" He asks her gently. Amy nods before he lets go of her.**

"Romance is in the air," Lily sings and Leo looks away, blushing.

"W-Well the others were busy fighting off the others..." He murmurs. "Someone had to save her from his flirty advances. Who knows what he might've done to my princess."

Amy blushes, grinning. "Aww, that's sweet...but it's a kid's show, they won't show...that," she shudders at the thought.

 **They turn back to the leader. Leo lifts him up against the wall and they prepare to punch him. Fong shuts his eyes, waiting for the pain. They see this and let him go. Fong looks at them in surprise. Leo scowls at him. "Get outta** **here."**

 **He smirks before pushing past Leo and bumping into Amy. "See ya** **later, Pinkie." Amy narrows her eyes.**

"I still can't believe ya did that," Raph crosses his arms.

"It was our decision, Raph," Leo wraps an arm around Amy's shoulders. "So hush."

 **"Come on, let's go," Fong orders Sid and Tsui. He turns to them. "This ain't** **over, Greeny** **and Pinkie!" He runs off with his gang members. Amy growls in annoyance.**

 **"MY NAME ISN'T PINKIE!" Amy shouts at them.**

Everyone laughs and Amy gives a blank look. "I hate you all," she murmurs.

 **Mikey laughs at this. "That's what all the villains call you,** _ **Pinkie."**_ **Amy turns to him with flame eyes. "You know what? I think I'll stick with calling you Amy," Mikey replies sheepishly.**

 **"Greenie? Really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that," Donnie retorts.**

"Probably the same amount as Mikey does," Raph jerks a thumb.

"HEY!"

 **"You two just let him go? What the heck was that?" Raph** **demands in frustration from Leo and Amy.**

 **"They weren't exactly a threat. They'd had enough," Leo answers.**

"I mean, come on, we didn't even use our weapons," Donnie turns to Raph, who huffs.

"Whatever."

 **"Yeah, those guys were kind of lame," Amy comments.**

"See, she agrees with me," Leo points to the screen.

"Dude, everyone does," Raph gives a blank look and Leo smiles sheepishly.

 **"Guys! They were beating a blind guy, and flirting with our friend! There's no 'enough,' " Raph** **argues. "Now they'll think we're wimps and that we don't have the guts to finish the job!"**

"Are you REALLY gonna care what THEY think?" April asks in disbelief. "They're the ones who forfeited!"

"...No," Raph grumbles.

"April's right, it doesn't matter. If anything, they're the wimps," Amy nods.

"Stay out of it," Raph growls and Amy frowns.

"Raph, that's enough," Leo narrows his eyes, hugging Amy.

 **Leo looks to the floor. Amy notices this and places her hand on his shoulder. She smiles at him and he smiles back.**

"Thank you, beautiful," Leo kisses Amy's forehead and her face turns red.

"W-Well, I just wanted to cheer you up..." She mumbles. "Because Raph was being a jerk," she narrows her eyes.

"Hey! What the shell is this, I'm the bad guy?!" Raph barks and they can't help but laugh.

 **"Wow! That was great, you guys!" April comes back with Murakami.**

"Wait, where did you come from?" Ann tilts her head.

"I was outside," April shrugs.

 **"Thanks, April. Did you see when I caught the one guy and flipped him onto the counter? Did it look cool?" Donnie chuckles, trying to impress her. "I bet it looked cool!" He glances at her hopefully.**

 **"The coolest!" She smiles nervously. Donnie's face falls as he gets the message.**

 **"You didn't see it, did you?" He asks.**

 **"No** **I did not!" She says apologetically, Amy holding back a laugh.**

"Epic fail," Casey laughs and Lily punches him. "Ow!"

"Well this time I did see it, and it was cool," April huffs and Donnie smiles. "But you don't need to try to impress me, Donnie. I like you just the way you are."

"And I wouldn't have it any another way," he hugs her.

 **"My friends," Murakami speaks, "I am indebted to you. Please, allow me to make you a meal. Free of charge!"**

 **"I think we can allow that," Raph** **grins.**

"Aw yeah, free food!" Mikey cheers.

"Idiot, you already know this happened," Raph grunts.

 **"What is your favorite dish?"**

"3, 2, 1," Jamie counts down.

 **"PIZZA!" The five shout.**

 **Murakami set to work, heating up the stove. He fries onions and chops dough. He moves fast and almost like a martial artist.**

Everyone claps, impressed. "Wow, he's good," Karai nods in approval.

"Murakami is so cool," Casey smiles.

"Yeah!" Angle agrees, giggling.

"We should visit him again when we get home," Leo suggests and Amy nods.

"Sure, we can all go together!"

Leo wilts comically, since he wanted it to be a date, not a group outing.

 **"Oh, Murakami-san, that was AWESOME!" Donnie exclaims.**

 **"Yeah, you're like a ninja, but for food!" Mikey compliments. Murakami smiles and puts the planks down. On them is dumplings.**

 **"Pizza gyoza!" Murakami announces.**

 **"Pizza gyoza?" April asks.**

"You make it seem like it's so uncommon!" Mikey huffs. "...Dude, he needs to give ME the recipe!"

"He made that for us, remember?" April asks. "And I'm pretty sure you can't perfect it like he does."

"That's true," Mikey nods.

"I should try some!" Casey exclaims.

"Hmm, perhaps I should go there myself. Murakami seems very experienced at his job," Nadia murmurs. "...Maybe you could apply for a job there, Amelia!"

"What?!" Amy's eyes widen. "Umm, Mom, I'm already dedicated to a job: Saving the world!"

"I'm just saying it would be a nice side job to have!" Nadia huffs.

"I don't need a side job!" Amy argues.

"Free pizza gyoza, here we come," Mikey smirks.

"Don't we already get that?" Raph mutters.

 **"Itadakimasu," Amy bows her head.**

 **"You speak Japanese?" April asks Amy in surprise.**

 **"I read Japanese culture books," Amy nods.**

"Since when? I don't see you read a book," Leo raises an eyebrow at Amy, who rubs her neck.

"The Kraang and everything kinda got in the way of that..."

 **The turtles and Amy try one before their eyes pop out, falling on the table. They smile and eat more.**

"I want one," Casey pouts.

"Sorry, I don't know the recipe," Angel calls out.

"We'll go when we come back...all of us," Leo pouts and Amy sees this.

"Okay, we can go by ourselves first," Amy kisses his cheek and he smiles.

"Yay," he chuckles.

 **"Mmm."**

 **"Wow."**

 **"Delish."**

 **"It's like I got a one-way ticket to Flavorville!" Donnie comments happily.**

 **"It's like a pizza bomb in your mouth!" Amy smiles.**

 **"This is really good too, you know," April holds up her soup.**

"On what planet?" Raph snorts.

"Mine," April huffs.

 **They all look at her before continuing to eat. Leo swallows his gyoza. "Uh, Murakami-san, do the Purple Dragons come around a lot?"**

 **Murakami sighs, "Yes. They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay. They will surely return."**

"Aw, poor Murakami," Nadia frowns. "I'll definitely go there and kick their butts!"

"With what?" Amy laughs.

 **"Well, they wouldn't if some people** **hadn't wimped out!" Raph** **says pointedly. Leo looks down and Amy narrows her eyes.**

Amy slams her fist down on Raph's head. "Ow!"

"Leave him alone, Raph! He did it for a good reason!" She shouts, sitting back down. Leo looks at her in surprise.

"What?"

"...Nothing," he turns back to the screen.

 **Mikey, being greedy, grabs Leo's gyoza and stuffs them in his mouth. Leo glares at him. Mikey swallows, smiling innocently.**

Leo huffs, crossing his arms. "Mikey, you're so greedy."

"Bruh...it was just lying there waiting to be eaten," Mikey shrugs.

 **A plate is placed in front of him and he turns to Amy. "Here, take mine. I'm not that hungry, anyway." He shakes his head and slides her plate back.**

 **"No, I can't. It's yours. You take it." Amy crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.**

 **"You need the nourishment," she slides the plate once more. Leo turns red.**

 **"W-We can share it. Deal?" Amy nods with a smile.**

Everyone except the couple make kissy noises and they give a blank look.

"I didn't want him to starve, is that a crime?" Amy asks in annoyance.

"And plus, I didn't want to take her food, it just seemed wrong," Leo replies. "But thanks for your concern," he grins at the brunette.

 **Soon, there's only one left and they look at each other. "Leo, you can-" A dumpling is suddenly put in her mouth and Leo snickers while she blushes.**

"How dare you, I could've choked," Amy says.

"But you didn't," Leo smirks.

 **"Lovebirds," Raph** **mutters.**

 **"We're not lovebirds!" The two yell.**

"What about now?" Raph smirks.

"Well, now we are, but we weren't at the time," Leo pouts in annoyance.

 **Back in the lair, Donnie is working on his computer while Amy listens to music from her T-Phone and Mikey is reading a comic on his bean bag chair. Leo punches the training dummy. Raph** **appears behind it, making him stop.**

 **"Whoa, whoa, Leo. I think he's had enough, you better let him go," he pats the dummy.**

"Raph," Amy and Leo groan.

"Sorry guys, free will," Raph shrugs.

 **"I get it, you're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless** **man!"**

 **"Yes, I am," Raph** **lays a finger on Leo's chest. "You and Amy showed weakness. Those guys only understand one language."**

 **"Chinese?" Mikey guesses.**

Everyone groans, facepalming.

 **Raph** **leaps in front of him. "No, fists," he held up his.**

 **"What about feet?" Mikey holds up his own, Amy slapping her forehead.**

 **Raph** **sighs, "They understand feet."**

 **"That would make them bi-lingual!" Donnie points out.**

"Shut up, Donnie," Raph mutters.

"I just wanted to point that out..." Donnie murmurs.

 **Raph** **groans loudly. "THE POINT IS we can't go soft on them!"**

 **"To show mercy is not soft," Splinter appears. "It is a sign of true strength."**

Leo and Amy give Raph knowing looks, making him sigh. "Alright, alright. I learned my lesson."

 **"But sensei, they're criminals. This is war," Raph** **argues.**

 **"A daimu** **of the 16** **th** **century once said: 'In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war. In times of war, never forget compassion," Splinter explains.**

 **"I'm guessing that guy lost** **a lot of wars," Raph** **murmurs flatly.**

Splinter gives Raph a look and he sweats a little.

 **Splinter nods to Amy and she pulls out her katana. Raph** **gasps in fear as she points it at his face. "You see? Mercy," Splinter says. Amy punches Raph** **in the shoulder.**

 **"Ow!"**

"The shell you did that for?" Raph demands.

"Just because," Amy smirks and he growls lowly.

 **"Okay, look, compassion is great. But the Purple Dragons are not gonna** **leave Murakami alone," Raph** **explains.**

 **"So** **we'll track down the Purple Dragons and make sure they got the message. Special delivery," Leo punches his fist in his hand.**

"Lame," Raph snorts.

"It was not!" Leo argues.

"It...could've been better," Donnie admits.

"Fo' real," Mikey nods and Leo pouts.

"Lay off him," Amy glares, kissing Leo's cheek. "Don't listen to them."

He smiles at her, his heart beating softly.

 **"Was that meant to sound tough or stupid?" Raph** **asks.**

 **"How are we going to track someone down when we can't talk to anybody?" Donnie wonders. They look to each other.**

 **A man sweeps the front of his shop. Someone taps his shoulder and he turns to see April standing there.**

"Why didn't you guys ask Amy?" Angle points to the brunette.

"I declined because I felt like April could handle it on her own," Amy admits and the redhead smiles at her gratefully.

"Thanks for believing in me!"

 **"I'm looking for the Purple Dragons."**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man says hastily.**

 **April looks around again. "Don't worry, I can protect you. I'm an undercover cop."**

 **"You look like you're sixteen!"**

"In retrospect, I should've worn a disguise," April smiles sheepishly.

"You still did a great job," Donnie smiles at her.

 **"I know, I'm really** **good at this," April leans on the fish display, but her hand slips, making the fish fall. She looks up, blushing slightly in embarrassment.**

"Man," April sighs, placing a hand on her head.

"Aww, that's cute," Mikey grins.

"Hey!" Donnie turns to him, a little peeved.

 **"Let me see a badge!" The man tests.**

 **"Are you crazy? I can't carry a badge, that would blow my cover!"**

 **"I suppose that makes sense," the man scratches his head and April grins.**

"I still can't believe that worked," April sighs in relief.

 **The five stand** **near a tattoo place. "April said this was the place," Leo says.**

 **"Cool! Can we get tattoos?" Mikey asks. "I wanna** **get one of my face on my face. It'll be like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is ME!"**

 **They stare at him. "I just blew your minds, right?"**

"Why...would you want a tattoo on your face?" Ann murmurs in disbelief.

"Bruh, it sounded cool!" Mikey yells.

"It sounds wicked," Casey smirks.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that your counterpart we saw on your face?" Amy tilts her head.

"Oh yeah...weird," Mikey blinks.

 **"I wouldn't recommend a tattoo," Amy comments.**

"Why?" Raph crosses his arms. "Too punk for ya?"

"No, because my parents would kill me and not only that...they're painful," Amy's eyes widen in fear.

 **"You know they use needles for that," Donnie tells him.**

Mikey's eyes widen like saucers. "Needles?!"

"Mikey?" Leo asks in slight concern.

"...Needles..." Mikey faints and they all facepalm.

 **"Can it, dorks!" Raph** **whispers, pointing to the ground. "There he is."**

 **Fong is coming out of the tattoo shop. He starts walking and they follow him to an old cookie factory. Fong walks up to Xever** **and Bradford. "We saw that gang of turtles and the girl you're looking for. And we'll tell you where, for a price."**

 **The five burst in through the window, weapons ready.**

"Dude...that was...awesome!" Casey exclaims.

"Amelia, did you hurt yourself?!" Stanley demands, checking over the brunette.

"Um, this happened in the past and no, I didn't?" She murmurs in confusion.

"Why didn't you make sure she was safe?!" Her dad shakes Leo by the shoulders.

"DAD!" Amy yells and he turns to her. "Daddy, please stop. Nothing happened to me and to be fair, we wanted to make a good entrance. So sit down!"

"But-"

"SIT," She points to his seat and he sits down reluctantly. Amy checks over Leo.

 _She...stood up to her father...she's growing up so fast..._

 **"Freeze, dirtbags!" Leo shouts when they land. He notices Xever** **and Bradford. "Uh-oh."**

 **"I think we can find them ourselves," Xever** **says, him and Fong looking at Amy. "I see they brought their cute friend."**

"Don't call her cute," Leo and Stanley growl. The two look at each other in surprise.

"I'm right here," Amy mutters.

 **Amy grips her katana blade. "Watch what you're saying there, pal." She hisses.**

 **"Oh, man. This is awkward. It's Chris Bradford, my ex-friend. And that other guy," Mikey says sarcastically.**

"Mikey says, when no one was feeling awkward," Ann deadpans, everyone but Mikey snickering. The youngest turtle huffs, crossing his arms.

 **"The name is Xever! So** **you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells..." He draws his butterfly knifes. "With these!"**

"Oh snap," Lily murmurs.

 **Sid is kicked into the wall and onto a crane before crashing. Fong attacks Leo, but he kicks him into the wall. He points his sword at his neck. "You're making me sorry Amy and I let you go." Xever** **runs up from behind and knocks Leo down the stairs. He looks up to see Xever** **jumping to him, but Leo rolls out of the way.**

"Nice moves," Amy grins and Leo blushes, rubbing his neck.

"T-Thank you..."

 **Xever** **jumps on the counter, stands on his hands, and kicks Leo in the head. Raph** **leaps on him, but Xever** **kicks him away. Raph** **leaps off the wall and landed on the counter. He draws his sais. Leo comes up from behind, swords drawn. Xever** **twirls his knives.**

 **Mikey dodges Tsoi's attacks, while Donnie is on the top floor fighting Bradford. He twirls his staff and attacks. Bradford keeps dodging and he kicks Donnie in the head, knocking him down.**

"Donnie!" April cries out in worry.

"April, this was a long time ago," Donnie chuckles sheepishly.

"Oh yeah..."

 **Bradford picks up Donnie by the shell. Mikey tries to attack from behind with his chains, but Bradford hears him and swings both turtles to the ground floor.**

"Thanks for trying to save me, Mikey," Donnie smiles gratefully.

"Of course, D! I gotta look out for my bro!"

 **Amy jumps on the Purple Dragons' heads and lands near Xever, pointing her sword at him. He smiles at her in a flirty way. "I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."**

 **She scoffs at this.**

"Eww," Raph sticks out his tongue.

"Why must they flirt with me?" Amy murmurs in annoyance.

"Because you're attractive," Leo winks at her and she blushes, playing with her hair.

 **"I don't, but I know ninjutsu and I could rip your lungs out," Amy tells him in a clever tone.**

"How do you always know what to say?" Ann wonders.

"I've got a book," Amy shrugs.

"Wait, really?! There's a book on that?"

"Oh yeah, totally."

 **Xever** **frowns and lunges at her. Amy jumps away from him, landing near the window. There's a crash and she covers** **her head, ducking as the Foot ninjas crash into the warehouse. They're surrounded. "Turtles, Amy, fall back!" Leo orders.**

 **"We're giving up? Again?" Raph** **asks in disbelief as they block throwing stars. "Are you kidding me?"**

"It was either that or you know, lose," Leo gives Raph a pointed look. Raph grumbles, crossing his arms.

 **"Yes, it's all part of my hilarious 'Let's all live' routine," Leo calls out sarcastically as the two jump up to the ceiling. Amy jumps to the window. The turtles make it to the window safely and she jumps out first, followed by the others.**

 **"HEY!" Xever** **calls out. "STAY AND FIGHT, YOU COLD-BLOODED COWARDS!"**

"Are ya happy now?" Raph retorts to Leo.

"Happy we lived? Uh, yeah!" They growl at each other and Amy pushes them apart.

"I'm not dealing with this! This happened a long time ago! You accepted it! Move on!" She yells and they don't look at each other. Amy sighs in annoyance. "Why do you make me put up with this?!"

 **Everyone sits around the lair, moping. Amy sits on the floor, meditating to calm herself down. She groans in annoyance over what happened.**

"I should've considered that," Leo rubs his neck.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed over," Amy shrugs.

 **"Man! Could that fight have been any more embarrassing?" Raph** **punches the training dummy. Amy opens her right eye.**

 **"Sure, we could've been hit in the face with pies!" Mikey says. Raph** **growls at him. Amy closes her eye, taking a deep breath.**

 **"It's called fighting smart, Raph," Leo gets up. "The Purple Dragons have Bradford AND Xever** **on their side now. Last time, we barely beat those guys!"**

 **"Yeah, because they're willing to fight to the finish! The only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as they are!"**

"So to beat criminals, we have to stoop down to their level?" Donnie asks in disbelief.

"That's not what I meant!" Raph shouts.

"That's what you implied."

Raph growls in annoyance and Donnie shrinks away.

 **"Raphael!" Splinter interrupts. "This 'Xever' can cross lines that you won't. This may make him dangerous, but it does not make him strong!"**

 **"But Xever** **wins fights! Isn't** **that what matters? And he never shows anyone 'mercy.' "**

 **Leo thinks to himself as Amy slips out of the lair.**

"Okay, maybe I did imply it," Raph mutters.

"Dude, you're so messed up, you suggested being like Xever," Mikey crosses his arms.

"I am not!"

"I didn't even see you leave," Leo pouts and Amy giggles.

"Sorry for being stealthy~"

 **Fong is thrown to the ground. "Please, please! I helped you find the turtles and Pinkie, didn't I?" Xever** **picks him up by the collar.**

 **"Idiota! You led them to our hideout!" He throws Fong into a statue.**

"Ooo," everyone winces.

"I feel bad...okay, it's gone," Amy comments.

"The dude's an idiot for not realizing we're ninjas," Raph snorts.

 **"So much for your street connections!" Xever** **turns to Bradford. "You really think these common hoodlums can tell us something useful?"**

 **"They better," He grabs Fong. "Where'd you see them?"**

 **"The East Village! Some old guy's noodle shop! Murakami's! We were roughing 'im** **up and they jumped in to protect them!" Fong exclaims nervously.**

 **"Oh, did they?" Xever** **gives a smug look.**

"Jerks," Mikey growls.

 **He drops Fong, who runs away. "Big deal. How are you gonna** **make sure they don't get away again?"**

 **"Easy. I'll give them a reason to stay," he smirks.**

 **Splinter looks around the lair, a troubled look on his face. "Sensei? What's wrong?" Leo notices it.**

 **"Where is Amelia?"**

 **"What are you talking about? She's meditating right-" Leo turns, but sees no Amy. "Huh?!"**

"Okay, how'd you slip out like that?" Mark asks in surprise.

"Just because I was in training doesn't mean I don't know stealth," Amy says.

 **Amy lifts her head up from a manhole cover to see Murakami's place. "I'm starving," she murmurs. "The guys will thank me for this, too much stress in the air..." Amy walks over, but sees that the place isn't empty. She sees Xever** **beating up Murakami. Amy gasps and runs inside, katana in hand.**

"Ames, why didn't you tell anyone that you left?" Leo demands, frowning.

"If I did, you would've stopped me," she crosses her arms.

"But you got kidnapped! That's not a better alternative!"

"Wait, what'd he just say?" Leo turns around to Amy's father, sweating sheepishly.

"Uh-oh."

"You four let him kidnap my daughter?!" Stanley yells in anger and the four wince.

"Sir...in our defense, we didn't even know she was gone until Splinter noticed," Donnie starts.

"Yeah, she slipped out so quietly not even Splinter saw her leave!" Mikey exclaims nervously, not wanting to risk getting beat up.

"You said you would protect her! How is this protecting my daughter?! You four are terrible!"

Raph growls while the other three frown in disappointment.

"DAD, that's enough!" Amy stands up and Angel pauses it, feeling awkward. "They didn't know I left. I only snuck out to make them feel better with pizza gyoza. So stop blaming them for my own decisions, because it's not their fault! Yes, I was kidnapped, but that's because I had to go against Xever alone! It was either that or not being able to save Murakami! So yes, they didn't see me leave and yes they didn't realize it immediately, but you're going off on them for no reason! They're my family! And where were you when I was in New York? Oh yeah! Doing nothing! So shut up, leave them alone, and stop getting angry over nothing when the only reason I was in New York in the first place was to find YOU!"

There's a long silence before Stanley clears his throat. "...You're right, Amelia. I was a coward to face you after what happened...I'm sorry, turtles."

"...We understand," Leo says, the others nodding.

"And we did save her," Donnie points out, Leo sitting Amy down. Angel plays the video.

 **Xever** **kicks Murakami and turns to Amy. "Well, well, well. It's Pinkie, coming to save the poor, old sap." Amy positions her katana in front of her and the silence is tense. They both yell, running towards each other with their weapons in hand.**

 **"Oh no! Giant spiders have taken Amy!" Mikey exclaims.**

"That makes no sense, we would've seen that happen," Leo comments.

 **Leo slaps his forehead. "She's not kidnapped. I'll call her right now. I'm sure she's just out on a walk," he says nervously.**

"Were you trying not to panic?" Amy looks up at him.

"Well...yeah. You were out there all alone and I wasn't there to keep you safe..."

"Aww," she pecks his lips.

 **"Come on, pick up, pick up!" Leo mutters to himself, trying to compose himself. There's a beep.**

 **"Hey! This is Amy. I'm out and about right now. Sorry! Leave a message after the beep!"**

"Seriously?" Raph snorts. "That's your voicemail message?"

"Shush...I changed it anyway after Leo and I started dating," Amy crosses her arms.

 **"She's not answering," Leo tells his brothers.**

 **"You must find Amelia before something happens to her," Splinter orders. Leo nods and runs to the entrance of the lair with his brothers.**

 **"Where would she go at this time?" Raph** **asks.**

 **"Maybe she's getting me a pizza!" Mikey exclaims.**

"No, I was knocked out by Xever," Amy mutters.

"You were k-" she turns to her father, annoyed. "Right...right, they didn't know."

 **Donnie's T-Phone rings and he picks up. "Donatello. April! Heh heh...what? Okay, we'll be right there." He hangs up, looking at the others. "April says to meet her at Murakami's. Something's wrong."**

"I should've made us split up to look for you..." Leo murmurs sadly and Amy turns to him in surprise.

"Leo, don't blame yourself for this..." She tells him.

"But...you were kidnapped..."

"So what? I'm still alive. And he was just using me as a bargaining chip to get to you," she reminds. He thinks it over before nodding.

"Okay...thanks."

 **April paces as she waits for the turtles. They jump down from a rooftop behind her. "April, what's wrong?" Leo asks.**

 **"It's Murakami!" She says, worried. They walk inside, the place trashed with no Murakami. "Someone took him and left this," she gestures to a message on the wall, pinned on by the knife.**

 **"Sweet! Free knife!" Mikey pumps his fist.**

"Oh yes, because that's top priority," Amy deadpans.

"See? Amy gets it!" They all groan.

 **"The note, dummy!" Donnie points out, taking the paper. "No more running. If you want the old man and the girl, meet us on the roof of the fortune cookie factory."**

 **"Girl? What girl?" Raph** **asks.**

"You kidding me right now?" Amy questions in disbelief.

"Well, it could've been a random girl he snatched!" Raph retorts.

"That's what I thought too," April admits.

 **Leo's eyes widen and the others look wide-eyed as well. "AMY!"**

 **"Well, what are we waiting for?" Raph** **questions impatiently. "Let's bust in there and save 'em!"**

 **"Not so fast. Think, Raphael!" Leo interrupts.**

 **"There's two words that usually don't go together," Donnie comments.**

A vein appears near Raph's head, who looks annoyed.

 **"This is obviously a trap, but I can't let anything happen** **to Amy!" Leo resumes.**

 **"Well, what choice do we have?" Raph** **asks.**

 **"Maybe we do need to act like Xever," Leo comes up with a plan.**

"Say wha?" Casey asks in surprise.

"That...didn't really work out," Leo rubs his head.

 **Leo smiles softly to himself as various flashbacks of him and Amy appear in his head.**

Leo's eyes widen as he blushes. He glances at Amy to see her blushing. "I-I...I was only thinking about you because...because..."

"Leo? Is that when you realized...that you liked me?" She interrupts, a soft beating in her chest.

"Well...maybe...probably...yeah," he admits quietly. Amy kisses him on the cheek softly.

"That's sweet," she smiles and he kisses her briefly.

"Aww!" Everyone else exclaims and they blush in embarrassment.

"In my defense...no one was supposed to see that," Leo murmurs.

"Nothing is private," Amy shrugs.

 **"Leo. LEO!" Leo snaps out of it, shaking his head.**

 **"What?"**

"I can't believe none of us noticed that," Donnie blinks in surprise.

"Deception is a skill a ninja uses all the time, my son," Splinter chuckles.

"I couldn't let you guys tease me about it!" Leo crosses his arms. "I would've never lived it down."

"But you're dating her now, soooo..." Mikey grins evilly.

"Mikey..." Amy warns and he looks away, whistling.

 **"Master Splinter said-" Donnie starts.**

 **"I know, but Xever** **crossed the line bringing our friends into this. He's got to learn we can cross the line too. No more Mr. Nice Turtle!" Leo crosses his arms, grinning.**

 **"YES!" Raph** **cracks his knuckles. "I never liked Mr. Nice Turtle."**

"Only because you prefer to do things your own way," Leo narrows his eyes and Raph growls to himself.

 **They stand on a rooftop. "Okay, he's strong, so speed and stealth are essential!" Leo says. "Everyone remember the plan?"**

 **Raph** **and Donnie nod. "Mikey?" Leo asks the youngest.**

 **"Yes!" He answers.**

 **"Are you sure?" Leo turns to him.**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Tell me what it is."**

"Dude, not cool," Mikey huffs.

"With your memory, you were bound to forget," Leo rolls his eyes.

 **Mikey thinks for a long moment, thinking various items that were anything BUT the plan. He smiles innocently. "Um, maybe we should go over it one more time?"**

The three turtles groan, slapping their foreheads.

 **Bradford locks** **the door to his dojo, Raph** **jumping down behind him. Bradford turns around, only for Leo to jump on him. The other two come with tape and rope. The four tie him down and cover his mouth with the tape.**

"So your plan was to kidnap Bradford in exchange for Murakami and Amy?" Karai raises an eyebrow. "...That is like Xever."

"Yeah, but he and Bradford aren't friends. Learned that the hard way," Amy sighs.

 **Mikey sits him up and places him on a trash can lid. He looks up to see Raph** **with the trash can and he slams it over his body. Leo and Mikey come up with chains and quickly tie it up.**

"Wow," Amy blinks. "How'd you do that?"

"Like I said, speed and stealth," Leo grins.

"Who knew he'd fit in a trash can?" Raph shrugs with a small smirk.

 **"Gentlemen, welcome to the other side of the line," Leo tells them, grinning.**

 **"Now I'm definitely gonna** **need a tat," Mikey fist-bumps and Raph** **punches him in the arm. "Ow!"**

 **Mikey and Raph** **pick up him, struggling. "Dang, this sucker's heavy!" They drop it on the ground.**

"Mikey, needles," Donnie smirks and Mikey whimpers, hugging himself.

"He must've weighed like 200 pounds," Raph mutters.

 **"Sorry!" Mikey calls out.**

 **"Don't apologize to him!" Raph** **says.**

"Why would you even apologize?" Ann raises an eyebrow.

"He was my ex-friend," Mikey shrugs.

 **"I mean, sorry I didn't drop you harder!"**

 **"There you go!"**

 **They start rolling the trash can. Bradford doesn't seem to like it as he muffles.**

 **"Cozy in there?" Leo** **calls out and there's more muffling.**

 **"Good!" Raph** **says.**

Amy stifles a laugh. "...Too bad that plan didn't work."

"We still managed to save you and Murakami, despite the...circumstances," Donnie says.

 **They arrive in front of the factory. "Uh oh, you guys, look!" Donnie points upwards and they see Murakami hanging off an air vent opening. Xever** **stands on top, smirking.**

 **"Dude, Xever's** **a jerk!" Mikey comments.**

"You're telling me," Amy murmurs.

 **"We have the girl and old man. Now what?" Fong asks.**

 **"Now we wait for those turtles to show up," Xever** **answers as Amy is lying down on the rooftop, tied up and gagged. She opens her eyes and tries to move, but finds that she cannot. She looks to see her arms and legs tied up.**

"So that's where you were," Casey murmurs.

"Those bastards," Stanley growls.

"Stanley!" Nadia warns.

 **Amy tries to yell and Xever** **hears her, turning around. He smirks and walks over to her, bending down. Xever** **makes Amy look at him. "Such a waste to use a girl like you as a hostage when I have other uses for you...oh well." She narrows her eyes at him.**

Leo clenches his fist. "If I ever see him again, I'll kill 'im."

"Leo, this was a long time ago," Amy reminds.

"He had no right to lay a hand on you!" She sighs in defeat.

 **"We're here, Xever!" Leo calls out. "Now let our** **friends go!" He grits his teeth as he sees the situation. Xever** **turns around and Amy moves her head to the side. Amy tries to smile, but they don't see it. Leo sees Amy and looks happy.**

"Aww," Mikey comments, "They look so happy to see each other."

"I was relieved she wasn't hurt," Leo says.

"And I was relieved that you guys showed up," Amy replies.

 **"Sorry, there's been a change of plans," Xever** **says, Foot ninjas appearing behind him. Amy's eyes widen but Leo just grins.**

 **"Actually, there's been another change of plans!" The others lift up the trash can, revealing Bradford.**

 **"I love it when a change of plans comes together!" Donnie replies with a smile.**

"That is, unless it backfires," Donnie crosses his arms.

 **"You let our friends go, and we'll let your friend go!" Leo threatens, as if it would be easy.**

 **Xever** **laughs, "He's not my friend!" He turns towards Murakami, taking out his knife and startign** **to cut the rope. Raph** **holds Bradford over the edge.**

"Well, that plan sucked," Mark snorts.

 **Amy turns to Leo, giving him a pleading look with her eyes. "Uh, we're not kidding!" Leo tries to sound convincing. "Okay, s-stop or we'll toss him!"**

 **"Go ahead! He'll save me the trouble!" He keeps cutting. Amy looks around and sees a butterfly knife. She manages to scoot over and lie on her side in front of the knife.**

"So that's how you got free?" Donnie asks in surprise. "Impressive!"

"Thanks," Amy rubs her neck.

 **Amy grabs the knife and starts to cut slowly. "Uh, Raph?" Leo calls out. Raph** **looks at Bradford.**

 **"Oh, crud!" He groans, tossing Bradford back on the roof.**

"I should've let him shove it," Raph grumbles.

"And let him hurt Murakami? Are you insane?" April asks in disbelief.

"Better than to let him live!"

 **"That's what I thought. Attack!" Xever** **points at them. The ninjas run towards the turtles. One of them goes for Mikey, who jumps on a fire escape. He swings his chain around the ninja's leg, tripping him up. Another comes down with a naginata. Mikey uses his nunchuck** **to jab the ninja in the gut. More soldiers come down but Mikey easily takes them out.**

 **Raph** **uses mostly his strength to go up against the ninjas, also using his sais. Xever** **throws kunai at him, but Raph** **dodges** **them. More ninjas keep coming, but the team keeps fighting.**

"Aw yeah, I'm awesome," Raph grins, the others rolling their eyes.

"We helped too, you know," Amy crosses her arms.

"Oh really? How is being tied up helping us?"

"Shut up!"

 **Donnie and Mikey fist-bump each other, but gasp at the approaching ninjas. Leo attacks a group while Raph** **kicks and uses his sais. He spins them when more kunai comes his way. Xever** **smirks, looking up at the ninjas approaching Raph. Raph** **kicks one back and Bradford looks up, seeing a fallen kunai in front of him.**

"You know, we never saw how he got free," Donnie murmurs.

"He IS a student of Shredder's, so it was possible," Leo shrugs.

 **Amy works on cutting her legs free. Leo kicks a ninja off the roof. He blocks swords and Fong just watches him. He has the chance to attack, but hesitates.**

"What up with him?" Casey raises an eyebrow.

"It's because Leo let him go," Amy smirks and Leo smiles proudly.

 **Fong watches Leo some more before attacking. Leo easily knocks him down, holding his sword to Fong's neck. He spins his sword, turning his attention to the ninjas instead.**

"You need to show me how to do that!" Amy's eyes shine.

"Okay," he chuckles. "But when we get home, alright?"

"Okay," she nods and he kisses her forehead softly.

 **As the ninjas climb up to the roof, Murakami's rope starts to break. Raph** **turns to Xever, who pulls out his butterfly knives. He turns his attention back to the ninjas. Xever** **is about to attack when Bradford grabs his arm, stopping.**

 **"How could you be so sure** **they were bluffing?" He demands.**

 **"I wasn't," Xever** **gives a smug look, Bradford staring at him angrily.**

"Geez, no wonder why they hate each other," Mark murmurs, everyone else nodding in agreement.

 **Mikey jumps backwards, swinging his nunchucks** **at two ninjas. He turns and jumps away as more approach. Mikey lands near the others, who are surrounded.**

 **"Alright, let's settle the score, pond scum!" Bradford declares.**

 **"We're the ones who** _ **didn't**_ **wanna** **throw you off the roof!" Donnie retorts.**

"Yeah, but they're the bad guys," Raph says.

"Unfortunately," Donnie sighs.

 **Bradford lunges forward, but they move out of the way. As they continue fighting, Bradford punches Donnie half-conscious. Mikey jumps onto him and swings, but Bradford grabs his nunchucks** **and throws him, kicking him into Donnie. Murakami's rope snaps. Xever** **takes on Raph, kicking him. Raph** **growls, but a ninja comes behind him, making him lose focus. Xever** **kicks him down.**

Raph growls, clenching his fist. "I'll make 'im sorry for that."

"Again, in the past," Amy deadpans.

"This is wicked cool," Casey smirks. "Too bad I didn't meet you guys until months later, I could've kicked some Foot scum."

 **Leo turns to see Raph** **falling. "Raph!" Bradford punches him down. Leo stands up and defends himself against Bradford, ninjas surrounding him. Leo kicks them down, but is ultimately defeated by Xever** **and Bradford.**

"I feel so useless," Amy frowns. "If I had worked faster, I could've helped..."

"Ames, you're not useless. You were kidnapped and tied up. It's okay," Leo hugs her.

"...Kay."

 **Amy manages to get herself free, getting the tape off her mouth. Xever** **turns and sees her. "Hey, stop her!" Two of the Purple Dragons run towards her. Amy pulls out her sword and flips, knocking Sid down. She turns to Tsoi and spins, kicking him to the ground. Xever** **jumps down behind her and kicks her over to Bradford, who kicks her backwards.**

 **"Amy!" Leo yells.**

"Aww, how sweet," Lily grins. The other girls give teasing grins and Leo huffs.

"What? She was attacked."

"Leo, stop worrying so much. We got out fine, didn't we?" Amy replies.

"But...okay..." He holds her hand, rubbing his thumb against it.

 **Amy lands near the turtles, the three swords from her and Leo** **gone.** **Xever** **laughs at them. "See Bradford?** _**That**_ **is how you catch four turtles and one girl. And next," he draws his knife, "I'll show you how to filet them!"**

"Ew," everyone sticks out their tongue.

"I don't wanna be fileted!" Amy exclaims in disgust.

 **"You'd never had caught them without me and you know it!" Bradford argues.**

 **"Oh yes," Xever** **replies sarcastically. "What would we have done without your brave leadership from inside the trash can?" Fong sees two swords, one of them Leo's and the other Amy's. He looks between the five and the swords.**

 **Suddenly, the swords appear in front of Leo and Amy. They look up, realizing that Fong had thrown them. They smile, Fong looking away as if he didn't do it.**

"Whoa..." April murmurs.

"Dude...a Purple Dragon...helped you?" Casey asks in shock.

"See! Showing mercy pays off in the end!" Leo points at the screen.

"Wow..." Donnie blinks.

"Are we in crazy town?!" Mikey exclaims.

"You see, Raph? If they didn't show mercy, you would've been turned to the Shredder!" Ann retorts.

"Whatever," Raph grunts.

 **"Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to cut the turtles and girl** **into little pieces!" Xever** **turns back, but the two raise their swords.**

 **"I don't think so!" They jump up and cut a water tower, washing the Foot and the two away.**

"Awww, yeah! Go, bro and sis!" Mikey cheers, the two smiling.

"Nice teamwork there, guys," Donnie comments.

"Thanks, you guys," Amy grins.

 **The water makes the rope holding Murakami snap. Mikey jumps to catch him. The four look over the edge to see Mikey hanging onto Murakami.**

 **"I got him!"**

 **"Nice save, Mikey," Leo tells him.**

"Thank you," Mikey bows and Leo rolls his eyes with a small smile.

 **"Don't look down, Murakami-san. Or, um...listen down!" Mikey reassures as the others pull him up. Murakami smiles as Leo and Amy turn around to Fong to see him running away. They smile, understanding why he helped them.**

 **They've made it back to Murakami's restaurant. He offers a bag. "Accept this token of my gratitude. Pizza gyoza!"**

 **"Awesome!" Donnie accepts it. "Thanks, Murakami-san."**

 **"You're welcome, turtle-san!"**

"Whaaaat?" Lily gasps in shock. "How did he know you guys were turtles if he's blind?"

"You'll see, and I'm not a turtle," Amy gives a slightly annoyed look.

 **They bow their heads before realizing what he said.**

 **"Wait, how did you...?"**

 **"I have other senses: touch. Smell..." Murakami explains. They turn to Mikey, who puts up his armpit with a nasty stench.**

"Of course. Mikey's the only turtle with cleanliness problems," Ann deadpans, giving a blank look.

"Hey! I shower, bruh!" Mikey exclaims.

"Apparently not enough," Amy waves the air in front of her nose.

 **Amy slaps her forehead. "Amy-san, I sense you are not a turtle, but I can tell you have a heart of gold." The brunette looks in surprise before smiling. Leo smiles at her softly.**

"He's right. If you didn't have one, you wouldn't have convinced me to spare Leatherhead," Leo smiles.

"Or try and save Vic," April shrugs.

"Or just left me with Pulverizer," Donnie grins.

"Or come with me when we ran away!" Mikey recalls.

"Or saved me," Ann smiles.

"Or forgiven me for being a jerk to ya sometimes," Raph grunts.

"Or let us meet the turtles!" Lily exclaims.

"Or-"

"Okay, guys, I get it!" Amy chuckles. "Thank you, but you're embarrassing me..."

 **"You don't think we're weird and scary?" Leo asks, a little worried.**

"No," every human answers.

"Well, most people do," Leo explains.

 **"You saved my life! Who am I to complain?" Mikey hugs him and Murakami smiles.**

 **The team had opened their food, sharing to everyone. "Just try one." Donnie's trying to get April to try a pizza gyoza. "Somethings things that don't seem to go together actually make a good couple-I mean, food!"**

April smiles sheepishly. "I thought you were only saying that as an example..."

"It's okay, April." Donnie hugs her gently, kissing the top of her head.

 **April sighs, "Fine." She opens her mouth and Donnie feeds her one.**

"Aww," Amy smiles. "How cute."

"Didn't Leo do the same thing to you?" April smirks.

"That's different, Mikey took his pizza gyoza," Amy argues, crossing her arms.

"I didn't want to argue over who would get the last one," Leo rubs his neck. "Otherwise, it would've been pretty stupid."

"You mean like when you two had that fight?" Ann raises an eyebrow. "The one where this relationship all started?"

"Well...yeah, but that's not until later," Leo mutters.

"We're not that far ahead from it, though. This is only episode 8," Angel calls out from her podium.

"So 6 more...great..." Amy sinks in her chair.

 **"Wow, these are AMAZING!" She grabs the rest of Donnie's plate and ate it up.**

"Poor dude," Casey chuckles and Donnie glares at him.

"So what? As long as she liked it."

"And I did...sorry for taking your food, by the way," April grins sheepishly.

"It's fine, I can always get more."

 **Splinter sips his tea near Mikey. "You showed your strength today."**

 **"Yeah, but we almost got beaten!" Raph** **objects.**

 **"Your strength was mercy. THAT is why the Purple Dragon helped you," Splinter finishes. Leo and Amy turn to him, grinning.**

 **"Well? Say it."**

"Stop rubbing it in," Raph huffs.

 **"Okay, okay. You two were right," he groans. Amy smiles proudly.**

 **"See? That wasn't so-"**

 **"Your wimpiness** **might not be totally useless," Raph** **grins. Leo and Amy turn to each other with a smirk.**

 **"Oh-ho. We'll show you who's wimpy!" Leo starts.**

 **"NO MERCY!" Amy finishes, the two tackling him.**

Everyone laughs and Raph turns to them. "Two against one? Eh, we'll see about that when we get home."

"You're just pissed we were right," Amy sticks out her tongue at him.

 **At Shredder's lair, he's growling at the two. "This is unacceptable."**

 **"Humble apologies, Master Shredder," Bradford bows his head.**

 **"I swear, next time, we will-"**

 **"Enough!" Shredder interrupts Xever. He stands up, walking past them. "I shall deal with Hamato** **Yoshi's disciples myself." The screen changes to comic-book style as his face approaches the screen.**

Everyone shudders in slight fear. "Dude...creepy..." Mikey comments.

"So that's when he decided to ambush us," Raph grunts.

"Yeah..." Amy murmurs.

"More!" Mikey yells, everyone else covering their ears.


	9. The Gauntlet

**Angel: These chapters are starting to get longer and longer...hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed your break. I know I did with my _dear and loving_ cousins, heh heh heh...oh boy...anyway, tomorrow I will continue the Hey Arnold story, but I don't know if I'll update tomorrow for it. I started it before the break, but I'm not even halfway done XD so we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Also, after next week, I'm pretty much done with school. I just have to go back for exams. American Government and English should be easy...Math, probably not.**

Mikey munches loudly on popcorn, everyone rolling their eyes. "Really?" Leo murmurs.

"Dude...this is getting good. Don't hate."

"This is our lives! You know what happens," Amy retorts.

"I know, but it's like a movie..."

"Just...play the next episode, Angel," Ann murmurs and Angel presses play from her station.

 **April walks out of her apartment** **building. She turns the corner before a shadow appears out of nowhere, soaring past her. "Hm?" She looks around before continuing to stroll. The shadow appears again and she looks up to see a shadow of a pigeon man. She gasps before running.**

"Was this when Pigeon Pete 'attacked' you?" Raph asks curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you didn't believe me!" April smacks him on the arm lightly.

"Ow! Well, when you explained it to us, it sounded ridiculous!" Raph argues, rubbing his arm.

 **April runs past a record store and slides into the next corner. She looks at the approaching claws before** **running into a building. She looks at the window, panting in exhaustion. She sighs in relief before the shadow comes again. She sees the flying pigeon mutant flying towards her...and then he crashes into the window.**

Amy snorts in slight laughter. "He said he was a pigeon before he was mutated. You think he would know what a window is."

"Well, being a pigeon is...well, their intelligence can be limited," Karai shrugs sheepishly. "They don't know what everything is."

 **The pigeon mutant slides to the ground. April looks outside to see if he's okay and he stands up. The mutant flies away, but something drops onto the ground near April. She hugs herself. "My life has gotten really weird...huh, looks like he dropped this," she picks a small box with Amy's name on it. "Huh? Amy...?"**

"Yeah...there was us, the Kraang, and Snakeweed..." Leo counts, but Amy places her hand on top of his.

"Leo? We don't need reminders," she giggles and he rubs his neck.

"Sorry."

"Wait, so the thing was after April, and yet he had that box with your name on it? Why?" Mark wonders.

"You'll see," Amy sighs, remembering what was in it.

 **Amy spars with Raph** **in the dojo, Leo watching them. He looks at Amy with a small smile as she manages to defend herself against Raph.**

 **"Check it out, guys!" They turn to Donnie, who comes in the room with weird, egg-like objects in his arms. "We are about to take ninjitsu** **to a whole new level!"**

"What does he mean by that?" Angle tilts her head in confusion.

"You'll see," Donnie grins proudly.

 **"Cool!" Leo says as Amy trips Raph** **up.**

 **"That's great and all, but what's up with the eggs?" Amy asks Donnie, pointing to them.**

 **"Last night I learned how to make ninja smoke bombs!" Donnie exclaims, dropping an egg to the ground and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.**

"Aww yeah...the birth...of smoke bombs..." Mikey whispers dramatically.

"Those are awesome," Mark grins.

"Give us some!" Ann demands.

"No! I have to make more," Donnie protests. "But thank you for your enthusiasm."

 **Donnie reappears behind the three, grinning. "Whoa," they all say at the same time.**

 **"Now, to make 'em, I carefully drill two holes in an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blow out the contents, wait for the inside to dry, then pour in flash powder and seal both holes with wax," Donnie explains, a blueprint appearing as he holds the smoke bomb.**

"Where do you get the flash powder?" April wonders.

"I either make my own or I ask Lia to buy me some," Donnie shrugs. "Either one works."

"Yeah, but the cashier gets suspicious of me. He probably thinks I'm a terrorist," Amy chuckles nervously. "Which I'm not..."

 **"Blah blah science blah," Raph** **imitates impatiently. "Do it again!"**

 **"I don't think that's the point of the conversation, Raph," Amy tells him and he pouts at her, a small vein appearing on his temple.**

"At least someone listens when I talk about my experiments," Donnie huffs, crossing his arms.

 **"Thank you, Amy," Donnie smiles proudly. "What I'm trying to tell you guys is, they take a long time to make, so use them sparingly."**

 **Amy nods at his request. "I'm making breakfast!" Mikey calls out. "Who wants omelets?"**

 **"Omelets?" Donnie looks at his smoke bombs.**

"You have to admit, Donatello...they do look a lot like eggs," Kirby admits.

Donnie chuckles slightly, "Well, I couldn't think of anything smaller that I could buy to use as smoke bombs..."

 **"Mikey, don't!" Donnie calls out, but it's too late. Mikey appears in the dojo in a puff of smoke, Amy facepalming.**

Lily giggles at his face and Mikey pouts. "Princess Peeeach..."

"What? It's funny!"

 **"Ugh, I think that was a rotten egg!" Mikey groans.**

 **"Those aren't eggs, Mikey," Donnie explains while Leo laughs, having to hold onto Raph** **for support. "They're ninja smoke bombs!"**

"Dude!" Mikey exclaims, pouting.

"Sorry Mikey, but...come on, it was pretty funny," Leo laughs slightly, wiping away a tear of laughter.

 **Mikey's eyes widen in delight. "Shut up," he throws one onto the ground, reappearing in the dojo tree.**

 **"This..." He throws one. "Is the best day..." He does it again. "Of my life!" Another one.**

 **"Mikey, stop!" Donnie yells in annoyance.**

"You can't stop Michelangelo, bruh..." Mikey throws yet another one, appearing behind Donnie. "They're awesome..."

"If you don't stop, I won't make you pizza anymore," Lily gives a blank look and Mikey gives a horrified look at the thought.

"No!" He jumps back into his seat.

 **Mikey smiles as he drops another one onto the ground. He reappears behind Donnie, who facepalms. "I love you, man!" He kisses Donnie on the cheek. "Seriously!" Donnie glares at him.**

"Aww," April comments and Donnie blushes in embarrassment.

"Mikey, why'd you do that?"

"You're my big brother!" Mikey answers. "Duh!" He leans towards Raph.

"Don't even think about it."

Mikey sags before looking at Leo. He sweats a little before hugging Amy close to him as a shield. "No Mikey. I have Ames!"

"Seriously?" Amy gives a look of slight annoyance.

 **Amy takes the bowl of smoke bombs from Mikey. "Okay, I think that's enough for today."**

 **Mikey pouts at her. "Aww, Amy."**

 **"Sorry, but Donnie DID say not to waste them," Amy reminds, sticking her tongue out.**

"You're mean!" Mikey whines to Amy.

"You were wasting them," Donnie points out.

"...So?"

"So, in the end, I did you a favor," Amy finishes.

 **"GUYS!" April calls out, sounding scared as she runs into the lair. The others come into the living room. "You'll never believe what happened to me!" She sits on the couch.**

 **"Alright, April, calm down," Donnie assures, kneeling next to her.**

 **"Are you okay?" Amy asks in worry.**

"Thanks Don and Amy," April grins.

"You're welcome," the two smile a little. Casey huffs, crossing his arms.

"Casey Jones could've taken down that pigeon on his own!"

"But I didn't know you back then," April crosses her arms.

"Sucks for you," Casey brags. "It took a year before you met the awesomeness you see before you."

Everyone tries not to laugh and he fumes a little.

 **"I am being hunted...by a giant pigeon!" She grabs Donnie in panic. Amy looks at her at the description in thought.**

 **Raph** **bursts out laughing, the others glaring at him. He looks at them. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny."**

 **Amy grits her teeth, punching him.**

"Why do I gotta be punched?" Raph grunts. "What about the others?"

"I only hurt Leo when he does something stupid, one. And two, I would never hurt April or Casey...well, April anyway," Amy states, Casey glaring a little.

"Hey!"

"What about us?" Mikey and Donnie give her a questioning look.

"With Mikey, I don't punch him that often because he's the youngest. And with Donnie...I think I only hit him when I was mind-controlled," Amy thinks. "But I wouldn't punch Splinter or the others. I'd get killed!"

"Nice to know you wouldn't punch the rest of us," Ann deadpans.

"We didn't know the rest of you at the time, so technically, you're safe," Amy argues.

 **"Being attacked by a mutant isn't something you should laugh about!" Amy growls at him. Raph** **rubs his arm.**

 **"Stop punching me!"**

"But she's right, it's not funny, Raph!" Donnie glares at him slightly.

"She wasn't even attacked! We saw it happen! All he did was chase her," Raph argues.

"She was still shaken up about it," Leo tells him. "You should know better."

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaims.

"Alright, fine! I'm sorry!" Raph calls out in annoyance.

"Thanks," April grins.

 **"It's not funny, Raph. There's a creature out there trying to hurt my April," Donnie says, annoyed. April gives him a questioning look. Donnie realizes what he said. "Our April...April."**

"Awkward," Mikey sings as Donnie gives a look of embarrassment.

"I'm...sorry, April, I didn't mean it like you're a possession," he admits.

"It's okay, it's sweet actually," April smiles and he blushes.

 **"This is serious," Mikey holds up the bowl of smoke bombs. "I'd better get Splinter."**

 **"We don't really need-" Mikey throws down the smoke bomb on the ground. Splinter appears in his place.**

"Okay, how did you do that?" Lily wonders.

"Ninja tricks, dudette..." Mikey says creepily, everyone rolling their eyes.

 **"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" Splinter asks. Amy glares at Mikey.**

 **"Where did you get another smoke bomb? I hid them away!" Amy says.**

 **"I found them in your room," Mikey rubs his neck sheepishly and Amy's eyes widen.**

 **"You went into my room?!"**

"Pervert," Amy mutters.

"I'm not a pervert! I don't even know what that means!" Mikey whines.

"But you snuck into her room," Raph points out.

"Mikey, next time, you ask for permission!" Amy glares.

 **April is explaining what happened. "His talons were razor sharp. He would have torn me to pieces...if he hadn't slammed into the glass."**

 **Raph** **laughs again and Amy's eyes drop at him. "Really? Just me?" He earns a jab in the back of the head by Splinter's staff.**

 **"Raphael! Clearly April is upset."**

 **"Yeah, dude. That's so insensitive," Mikey says.**

"I said I was sorry!" Raph exclaims.

 **"Do you need a tissue?" He asks April.**

 **"I think I'm okay," she answers.**

 **"I'll get you a tissue," he throws a smoke bomb and disappears. He reappears next to April a few seconds later. "We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?" He takes out another smoke bomb and Amy throws** **a shuriken at it, looking annoyed as some of the smoke lands on Mikey's head. "Hey!"**

Everyone laughs except Mikey. "No fair!"

 **"Oh! I almost forgot. The pigeon dropped this after he flew off. And what's weird is that Amy's name is on it," April takes out a box out of nowhere. The turtles and Splinter look at the brunette, who holds up her hands in defense.**

 **"Hey, I didn't sneak out again! I've never even MET this pigeon! Why would he have something for me?"**

"Because I asked him to?" Nadia smirks, crossing her arms.

"I didn't know that until we met him again," Amy huffs.

 **"I think you should open it," April encourages.**

"Why?!" Leo demands in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"It was a _pigeon_ ," April argues.

"But what if that was a bomb?" Leo asks.

"Pretty sure he wouldn't do that..." Amy murmurs.

"Fine..." Leo sighs, hugging her.

 **"No! What if it's a trap?" Leo asks in slight worry.**

 **"Well, we're not gonna** **find out by looking at it," Donnie tells him.**

 **"I wanna** **see, I wanna** **see!" Mikey exclaims.**

 **Amy slowly walks over to April and takes the box. It's wrapped nicely with a bow on top. Amy hesitates, but carefully opens the box by slowly undoing the bow. She lifts the lid to see...a flowed closed up.**

"Ohh, I remember this," Mikey realizes.

"I still have the one the guys made for me," Amy smiles softly. "I still keep it in my room..."

"What is that?" Angle asks curiously. "I've seen it in your room, but you never told me what it is."

"It was a present..." Amy says, not wanting to go into further details.

 **"What is this...?" Amy murmurs as she holds it with both hands.**

 **"Hey, there's a note," Raph** **points to the piece of paper inside, but Amy shakes her head.**

 **"We can't deal with this now. April's still worried about the pigeon." Amy closes the box.**

"Imagine if I had opened it, it would've been too soon," Amy murmurs.

"And then it would've been a spoiler!" Ann nods in agreement.

 **"Don't worry, April. We won't let anything happen to you," Donnie assures her.**

 **"That's right!" Leo says. "We're gonna** **set a trap for this 'pigeon man' and make sure he never bothers you again."**

 **"Well, I know what we can use as bait," Donnie offers. Amy feels a chill and shivers before giving a look of confusion.**

 **"Breadcrumbs!" Mikey says.**

"What? No," Donnie replies in annoyance.

"But he's a pigeon!" Mikey gestures to the screen.

"Yes, but he was after the girls," Leo comments.

"But they do eat them," Lily points out.

"Yeah, but we thought that April was better bait since she met him first," Donnie huffs, getting annoyed.

 **"Pigeons eat breadcrumbs," he explains.**

 **"I meant April," Donnie continues. Amy and Mikey stare at him open-mouthed** **before shielding her from him.**

 **"You're gonna** **let him eat April? I thought you liked her!" Mikey protests.**

 **"Dude, not cool!" Amy exclaims.**

 **"Yeah!" April says from behind them.**

"I was obviously not gonna let him eat April, he's not a cannibal," Donnie narrows his eyes, crossing his arms. "She's too precious to be eaten." His eyes widen at that last sentence.

"Aww, thank you, Donnie," April hugs him.

"Y-You're welcome," Donnie giggles nervously.

 **"Don't sweat it, we've got your back!" Donnie winks.**

"But you used me as bait," April pouts.

"It was the only way," Leo tells her.

"And besides, I'm pretty sure it'd take days for him to eat someone...even if he wanted to," Amy explains.

 **"Alright Mighty Mutants, let's do this," Leo cracks his knuckles.**

 **"Mighty mutants? What, dancing dorks was** **already taken?" Raph** **comments and Leo looks down.**

"It sounded cool," Leo huffs, looking away.

"On what planet?" Raph raises an eyebrow.

"Mine!"

 **They head for the exit. "Wait!" They stop, turning to Splinter. "We do not yet know what we are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him."**

 **"With all due respect, Sensei...it's a pigeon. We already know what we're facing," Amy shrugs.**

 **"What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you," Splinter points his staff at Leo and Amy.**

"This pigeon was not even an enemy to begin with, my children," Splinter gives them a hard look and they sweat sheepishly.

"To be fair, we thought he was after April to attack her," Leo murmurs.

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know?" Amy asks.

 **"I fear you are all becoming overconfident," Splinter concludes.**

 **"Sensei, in the past few months, we've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots, and an army of ninjas," Leo holds up his fingers as he says his list. The other turtles high-three each other in the background. "Maybe we're not overconfident. Maybe we're just that good!"**

 **Leo takes Amy's hand, running to the entrance. Splinter sighs, shaking his head.**

"Aww," Mikey coos. "So cute."

"I...I just wanted to make sure she was safe," Leo murmurs, Amy blushing.

"You were overconfident against the Shredder!" Splinter argues, narrowing his eyes.

"How were we supposed to know that he'd come afta us?" Raph sighs.

 **At Shredder's lair, barking is heard. A small dog barks at Bradford and Xever. Bradford bends down to him, holding out his hand. "It's okay, Hachiko. I'm not gonna** **hurt you." The dog bites him on the hand. "Ow!"**

"So that explains why he's a dog...huh," Casey comments.

"That's...the only time I've seen Shredder with a pet," Amy murmurs. "Besides Rahzar and Fishface, that is."

"And it might as well be the last, because none of us really saw him after that," Donnie thinks.

"Good! I might've given away our position by sneezing," Amy says. "Thank God he didn't keep it around or else my allergies would've gotten us kidnapped."

 **"He is not pleased with you," they hear, turning to Shredder. "Nor am I. I entrusted you both with the task of finishing Splinter, Amelia, and his loathsome turtles," he walks past them, standing behind Bradford as he kneels in shame. "I spent years molding you in my image, teaching you my darkest secrets, and you shame me with your incompetence."**

"Dang," Amy comments.

"Ooo, burn!" Mikey exclaims.

 **Xever** **chuckles to himself before Shredder turns to him. "You! I should have left you to rot in that prison where I found you." He walks to his throne.**

"Is that how he met Xever?" Leo thinks and Raph turns to him.

"Yes, but I ain't telling you anything else. You'll have to wait till the episode where Baxter trapped us."

 **"The turtles and Amelia have been** **lucky so far, but it won't last forever," Bradford states.**

 **"The next time we meet, I promise you-"**

 **"Enough!" Shredder interrupts. "I am weary of your excuses. I will now destroy the turtles and Amelia myself," he narrows his eyes.**

"Eww, his eyes are gross," Nadia looks away.

"There's actually a reason for his...deformity, but you won't see it until two seasons later," Amy tells her.

"Aww...oh well," Angle shrugs.

 **Amy hides in a dumpster with Leo, but it was kinda** **cramped. She sniffs the air and gags in disgust. "Amy?" She turns to Leo,** **whose eyes are white. "About your dad...I'm really sorry. I don't know how I can relate to your situation, but I'll be there for you. Always," he leans in to her cheek and Amy gasps, putting a hand there after he pulls away.**

"You kissed her cheek?" Raph smirks as Leo rubs his neck.

"In retrospect...it was too soon," he admits.

"When that happened, I just thought you did it because you were promising me something," Amy turns to him.

"W-Well, yeah...sorry if I freaked you out," Leo murmurs.

"No no, it's okay. You didn't," Amy shakes her head.

 **"T-Thank you, Leo, but you didn't really have to do that," Amy stutters.**

"But I wanted to," Leo grins and Amy hugs him.

"You're so sweet, Leo!"

 **Leo is about to say something, but April interrupts. "Here I am, walking around in the** _ **big**_ **city!" She says dramatically.**

April gasps in realization. "Nooo, I ruined the moment! Sorry, Leo."

"April, you don't need to worry. If I had said what I was going to say, she might've rejected me because we've only known each other for a few months at the time," Leo explains, smiling a little. "I'm not mad at you."

"No, I wouldn't have...but you're right, it would've been too soon," Amy tells him.

"Thank goodness..."

"What _were_ you going to say to my daughter?" Stanley crosses his arms, glaring. Leo sweats a little.

"L-Let's just continue watching! Yeah, let's do that!"

 **"All alone! Oh, I sure hope no crazy pigeon man sneaks up on me! That would be the last thing I want!"**

"April, take acting classes," Kirby chuckles.

"Dad!" April shouts in embarrassment.

 **"What are you doing?" Donnie appears from the trash can bin.**

 **"You wanted me to be bait. I'm bait!" April says.**

 **"That's not how bait talks."**

 **"How do you know how bait talks?"**

 **"I know bait doesn't talk BACK!" Donnie snaps, April scowling.**

"No offense, but this is kinda funny," Karai laughs.

"Don, how dare you?" April crosses her arms.

"I refuse to believe that was me," Donnie narrows his eyes at himself on the screen.

"I think that was your first argument with April, Donnie," Amy says.

 **"Ooo," the turtles and Amy say at the same time. Leo and Amy come out of the dumpster, Mikey from the manhole cover, and Raph** **from the fire escape.**

 **"Oh no, you didn't!" Mikey wiggles his finger.**

Everyone laughs at this, even Donnie and April.

 **"You did NOT just say that!" Amy says in a sassy tone. The others go back to their hiding spots. Amy is about to close the dumpster door when Donnie stops her.**

 **"Hey, wait. Amy, I think the pigeon is after you too. After all, he had that package for you. Do you mind if you could act as bait as well?"**

"Dude," Leo gives Donnie a look.

"Nothing even happened to her," Donnie argues.

"I wouldn't act like April if I was bait, though," Amy says.

 **Amy raises an eyebrow. "Hold on," they turn to the dumpster as they hear Leo's voice.** **"We don't even know why the pigeon even had it." Amy shrugs at Donnie.**

 **"I might as well. It could help us find him faster."**

"And it did," Amy sticks her tongue out at Leo and he huffs.

"But you had to risk your safety."

"What safety? It was a pigeon, I wasn't even in danger," Amy shakes her head.

"So a pigeon is considered danger?" Jamie raises an eyebrow. "I dunno, Leo, looks pretty weak to me."

"Why do you think he was the spy?" Raph murmurs, recalling the Mighty Mutanimals.

 **Amy jumps out. "Just act natural," Donnie grins innocently at April before going back in his hiding spot. April sighs, turning to Amy.**

 **"How did we get into this situation again?" She asks.**

 **"It's a mutant. What were the chances we** _ **wouldn't**_ **be doing this?" Amy questions in response.**

"True," everyone agrees.

 **"Here I am, acting natural," April starts.**

 **"Totally defenseless against any, I don't know, hideous mutant pigeon-guy who might happen upon us," Amy finishes, placing a hand on her chest.**

 **"That was good," April whispers.**

 **"Thanks," Amy tells her and April sighs, walking with the brunette. The shadow appears on the rooftops, screeching. April and Amy glance at each other before turning around. April screams as the mutant comes closer.**

"Amelia!" Nadia yells in worry.

"Mooom," Amy groans. "Nothing happened, this was in the past..."

"Oh right..."

 **The mutant has a human torso, with a giant pigeon head and human legs. He has talons, feathers, and ripped jeans. Amy stands in front of April to protect her. Suddenly, he's electrocuted before Leo, Mikey, and Raph** **tackle him to the ground.**

"See?" Amy gestures to the screen. "He didn't even touch me."

 **"Okay, okay, uncle! Jeez Louise!" He yells out.**

 **"And you said I wasn't good bait," April tells Donnie, who was holding a taser.**

"Heeey, what about meeee?" Amy pouts.

"You too," April chuckles sheepishly.

 **"Okay, start talking, pigeon-man," Leo threatens, crossing his arms.**

 **"I have a name," he says.**

 **"Yeah, we just don't care what it is," Raph** **replies. Amy glares at him before turning to the mutant.**

 **"What's your name?" She asks nicely.**

 **"It's Pete," he answers, turning to face her.**

 **"I'm Amy and these are my friends. Could you tell us why you were trying to hurt April?"**

 **"What are you doing?!" Raph** **questions her.**

"You're too nice," Raph crosses his arms.

"I am not," Amy huffs.

 **"It's called being nice. YOU should try it," Amy retorts.**

 **"I didn't wanna** **hurt her. I was just bringing her a message. From her father!" He explains and April gasps.**

 **"Let him up!" The turtles let go of Pete and he turns to Amy.**

 **"Wait! You said your name is Amy?" She raises an eyebrow at him.**

 **"Yes...why?"**

"Cause he sent the package, dudette. Keep up," Mikey comments. They groan, facepalming.

 **"I have a message for you too! From your mother! Now where did I put it?" He looks around in his pants and Amy gasps in realization, pulling out the box from her bag.**

 **"By any chance would this be what you were going to give me?" She shows the box and he nods rapidly.**

 **"Did you open it? Please don't tell me you opened it!"**

"Why does he care?" Karai raises an eyebrow.

"He didn't know what was in it at first," Nadia answers.

 **"I opened it, but I don't know what it is..." Amy admits and he droops.**

 **"Shoot! I wanted to see what it was..." She opens it again, showing him the closed flower. He gasps, "Did you turn the crank?"**

"I asked him to turn it to make sure it worked," Nadia smiles.

"What worked?" Mark is confused.

"You will see in a minute!" Amy exclaims. "Sheesh."

 **Amy turns it to see a golden crank. "What does it do?" Mikey asks, looking over her shoulder.**

"You didn't see the crank?" Nadia turns to Amy, who rubs her neck.

"Umm, no..."

"Wooow, it's official, Amy is oblivious!" Jamie calls out, a vein appearing on Amy's temple.

"Hey!"

 **Amy places it on top of the dumpster, the others behind her. Amy turns the crank three times and the flower opens the petals to reveal a doll that looks just like Amy.**

"Aww," Angle says, smiling. "That's sweet."

"How'd you get it to look like her? And how does it work?" Donnie asks curiously.

"I know a guy...I showed him Amelia's picture and he did the rest. I think he used gears to make it work, but I don't recall," Nadia shrugs.

 **The doll starts dancing as the others gasp. Amy tries not to cry. It dances gracefully for a few minutes before curtsying. It turns back into a flower. She takes a look at the note.**

 _ **I was going to give you this for your birthday, but since we're apart, I decided to give this to you now. I don't know where I am, or what these so-called Kraang**_ _**want, but all I know is something bad is coming our way. Get out of New York as quickly as you can. It doesn't matter where, as long as you're safe. And Amy?**_

 _ **I'll always love you, my little sunshine.**_

Everyone else smirks while Amy turns red in embarrassment, sliding down slightly in her chair. "Thanks Mom..."

"Waaah! It's so...kawaii..." Mikey cries out.

 **Amy sniffs, rubbing her eyes. "I love you too, Mom." Leo hugs her and she looks up at him.**

 **"We'll rescue her. I promise." He wipes away a tear.**

"Aww," Raph smirks. "Leo's comforting his girl."

"She wasn't my girl at the time. I just wanted to comfort her," Leo pouts, blushing as he crosses his arms.

"Thanks, Leo," Amy kisses his cheek. "Mwah."

Leo grins, touching his cheek.

 **Amy puts the doll away. "We were all guests of the Kraang. They poured some ooze onto me and turned me into this!" Pete gestures to his body.**

 **"That must've been horrible!" April says sympathetically. "Being turned into a pigeon."**

 **"Actually, I started out as a pigeon!"**

"With his body parts though, you'd think he was a man previously," Amy points out.

"Mutation works in strange ways, Lia," Donnie shakes his head.

"For real," Ann murmurs.

 **"Told you the breadcrumbs would've worked!" Mikey says and Pete grabs him, shaking him as he looks for the breadcrumbs.**

 **"You've got breadcrumbs?" He asks excitedly and Amy giggles.**

"Poor Mikey," Ann chuckles.

"Dude, I told you: Bread. Crumbs," Mikey points at Donnie, who moves his finger away.

"That's a stupid plan."

 **"Um, my father?" April calls out.**

 **"Oh, right," He drops Mikey.**

"Not cool, bruh, that hurt," Mikey whines and Lily kisses the top of his head.

"How about now?" He giggles, rubbing his head.

"Now I'm healed!"

 **"Ow!" Mikey says painfully and Pete hands April a phone. Mr. O'Neil appears on it as a video message.**

 **"Something terrible is about to happen. I haven't seen Amy's mom, either. I think she was moved to another hideout. And I don't know what's going on, but it's extremely important that you get out of the city as soon as you can. Save yourself. Remember, I love you." The call shuts off and April holds the phone close.**

 **"I love you too, Daddy."**

"Waaah!" Amy wails. "The feels..."

April smiles at her dad. "And then we rescued you after the invasion," she hugs him and he hugs her back.

"No fair my mom was moved," Amy pouts, crossing her arms.

"You still saved me," Nadia points out.

"Yeah, but...never mind..."

 **"Do you have any idea what their parents are talking about?" Leo asks.**

 **"I'm just the messenger," he answers.**

 **"We have got to get you two out of the city," Donnie tells April and Amy.**

 **"Excuse me, but have you forgotten the fact that our parents were kidnapped?!" Amy retorts.**

"Of course not," Donnie waves his hands. "But you two were in danger."

"That's because we didn't know that the Kraang wanted us," Amy murmurs.

"What fun that was..." April deadpans.

 **"I'm not going anywhere without my dad," April answers in determination.**

 **"But you heard them, something terrible is going to happen," Donnie says.**

"Dude, take a hint, we don't care," Amy tells him.

Donnie huffs slightly. "Well, you ended up going anyway, so you got your wish, girls."

 **"Then we'd better hurry," she replies.**

 **"Can you tell us where the Kraang** **are holding him?" Leo questions Pete.**

 **"I can, but it's gonna** **cost you a lot of bread," Pete implores.**

 **"We're talking about actual bread, right?"**

"Nah, fake bread," Raph retorts and Leo grunts.

"He's a pigeon, Leo. Birds love bread," Amy tells him gently.

 **"I can help you out with that one," Amy offers. "I've got lots of bread at my place."**

 **"Sourdough?" He asks excitedly. Amy nods, getting out a piece of paper, writing something down. She hands it to him.**

 **"Here. Just go through the window with the empty room, go straight, and take a left. You'll find all the bread you can eat."**

 **He chirps in delight. "Thanks!"**

"I'm just lucky that Mom bought so much before she was kidnapped," Amy chuckles sheepishly.

"We were just gonna buy some by getting April to do it," Donnie laughs a little.

 **"Let's roll!" Mikey takes out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground.**

"I'm starting to regret making those now," Donnie gives a blank look.

"Or just giving them to Mikey at all," Raph rolls his eyes.

"Nooo! Not my babies!" Mikey cries as he hugs his smoke bombs. "How am I supposed to be a boss ninja?!"

 **The Foot are watching Xever** **and Bradford before they leave.** **A red fish swims in his tank before Xever** **takes it, looking at it in disgust. "That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen. Present company excluded," he crosses his arms.**

"So that's why he's a fish now," Karai murmurs.

"They didn't know they'd be mutated in the first place," Amy shrugs.

 **Xever** **throws it to the salesman, who struggles to catch the fish as it continues slipping out of his hands. He catches it and prepares to cut it. "So, we have a problem," Bradford states.**

 **"No, you have a problem," Xever** **chuckles.**

"Newsflash, that warning was to the both of you," Ann smirks.

 **"We've both failed Master Shredder. Can you live with that shame?" Bradford points out.**

"Well, you guys can," Lily points out, the five giving annoyed looks.

"We don't fail ALL the time," Amy mutters.

"No matter what, I am proud of you, my children," Splinter calls out and they smile gratefully.

 **"If I had the opportunity, I would crush those turtles like bugs...but Pinkie I'd keep all for myself."**

"Eww," Amy cringes. "Umm, he's not my type, and I would NEVER want that."

Leo sighs in relief. Sometimes when other boys flirted with her, he felt scared that he'd lose her to one of them...not that he'd ever tell her that, though.

 **Bradford's phone rings and he looks at it with a smirk. "What is that?" Xever** **raises an eyebrow.**

 **"Opportunity." The salesman raises his cleaver and slices.**

"That poor fish..." Nadia murmurs.

"And us! Because of the Foot spying on us, we got our shells kicked," Raph grumbles.

 **Donnie is standing on Mikey's shell, preparing to open the fan. He opens it with ease. "Piece of cake."**

"Now I want cake," Lily pouts.

 **"Let's do this!" April says, about to move, but Leo stops her.**

 **"We need you to wait here, April."**

 **"Are you crazy?" She asks. "My Dad's in there!"**

 **"Along with who knows how many Kraang!" Leo answers. "This requires stealth and mobility. Leave it to the pros."**

"You're so unfair," April crosses her arms.

"You would've gotten kidnapped again," Leo points to her. "And I don't think we needed to be there longer than we should have."

 **"Then how come Amy gets to go? No offense."**

 **"Some taken," Amy narrows her eyes as she crosses her arms.**

"How rude," Amy crosses her arms, offended.

"I said no offense!" April sweats sheepishly.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean it's not offensive!"

 **"She's had training in stealth and mobility. You've barely started your training," Leo points out.**

"Was that the only reason?" Donnie smirks, Leo blushing.

"W-Well...I also wanted to protect her...I felt like she would be safer if I was around..." He confesses.

"But I caught up with you at the time," Amy looks up at him.

"I know, but when you're not around and I'm not there to protect you...it just doesn't feel right," Leo rubs his neck. "Anything could happen...what if I'm not there to make sure you're safe?"

"Aww," Amy grins. "That's sweet, but stop worrying about me, Leo. I was fine."

"...Okay..." He kisses her forehead.

 **"I can't just do nothing!" April argues.**

 **"You won't be doing nothing," Leo holds out a rope. "We need you to lower this rope when we give you the signal."**

 **April sighs, taking the rope. Donnie jumps down first, then Leo and Amy, but when Mikey lands, a Kraang** **hears him. Raph** **drops on him, taking him out.**

"Thanks Raphie!" Mikey hugs Raph, who grunts.

"Don't call me Raphie!" He pushes Mikey off.

 **They walk through a corridor, Raph** **hitting Mikey on the head. Mikey grunts as he rubs his head. Leo stops them from moving further, shushing them. He rolls and pulls out his swords, taking out the only guard. He waves them forward and they move to the door nearby. Inside is a room with a Kraang** **using the computer. Leo looks at the two Kraang** **approaching and rolls behind them. As soon as the door opens, Raph** **knocks the two out, throwing his sai** **at the lone Kraang.**

"Impressive," Nadia smiles and the five grin at the compliment.

"Thanks Mom!" Amy giggles.

"Why are you saying that? You did nothing," Raph jokes, Amy turning to him with flame eyes. "I'm kiddin, I'm kiddin'!"

 **The Kraang** **drops to the ground in front of them. Before they step inside, the brain starts moving, screeching at them. Leo's eyes widen before he punches it. They walk into the room, the door closing behind them. "Donnie, hack into the system and see if you can find out about the Kraang's** **plot. Raph, you're with me. Mikey and Amy, stay with Donnie," Leo orders.**

"Dude," Donnie gives an annoyed look. "You know how Mikey is, why do we have to get stuck with him?"

"Mikey's...well, curious," Leo shrugs, Mikey eyeing them suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean...but that's hurtful..."

 **"Why do I always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie complains.**

 **"Hey," Mikey says, hurt.**

 **"I don't want him. And I'm in charge!" Leo argues.**

 **"Hey," Mikey says again, Amy slapping her forehead.**

 **"Well, then, make Raph** **take Mikey," Donnie tells him.**

 **"Over my dead body," Raph** **crosses his arms. "Amy, you take him."**

"You guys are mean!" Mikey wails. Amy glares at the three, smacking them.

"Ouch!"

"Mikey's fun and adorable," Lily hugs the youngest as he continues to cry.

"Yeah! How dare you!" Ann shouts.

"What if we didn't want Raph?" Jamie retorts.

"What?! I'm the muscle!" Raph argues.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry, Mikey. Girls, no need to team up on us," Leo sweats, glancing at Amy.

"Hmph," she crosses her arms, turning away.

"Nooo, I said I was sorry," Leo whines.

 **"Oh, would you just go?! We can handle Mikey," Amy narrows her eyes.**

"But you changed the subject," April points out.

"Mikey's like a little brother, so therefore, I would've taken him," Amy shrugs. Mikey gasps happily, hugging her.

"Yaaay, I'm loved!"

"We love you!" Leo tells him. "We just don't show it that often..."

"You need to appreciate him more," April narrows her eyes as Casey bursts into laughter.

 **"You know, I'm starting to think nobody wants to be with me," Mikey says. "Fine, I'll just go off on my own," he throws a smoke bomb to the ground, only to end up in a closet. "That's a closet."**

 **"Have fun you three," Raph** **leaves with Leo, Amy rolling her eyes before turning to Donnie.**

 **"Hey Donnie? Could you see if the Kraang** **have anything about me? I keep feeling cold whenever it's hot, and my food turned co-"**

 **"Your food froze, didn't it?"**

"Bruh...Donnie's psychic..." Mikey whispers, Donnie facepalming.

"Idiot, Splinter informed me about this," he mutters.

"Wait, why weren't we informed of this?" Ann glances at Amy.

"We didn't know each other and I wanted to keep that for myself," Amy murmurs.

 **"Splinter already told me. I'll get right on it."**

 **"Whoa," Mikey climbs out, staring at the computer. "Um, huh. What's that button-" he raises his hand to press one of the buttons, but Donnie grabs his hand.**

 **"Don't. Touch. Anything."**

 **Mikey smiles sheepishly.**

"And this is why he shouldn't be in that room," Donnie crosses his arms. "He would've set off the alarm."

"Don't try to defend yourself," April tells him sharply and he wilts.

 **Leo and Raph** **roll in front of a door. Mr. O'Neil is sitting down behind the door. "Mr. O'Neil? Are you in here?" He looks around at the voice before looking outside to see Leo.**

 **"You're one of the turtles who rescued my daughter. Is she okay?"**

"Wow, not even a thank you, Dad?" April gives a blank look.

"With everything that was happening, it slipped my mind," Kirby rubs his neck. "But thank you all the same."

"You're welcome," Donnie nods.

 **"She's fine. She's right outside," Leo assures, jerking a thumb behind him.**

 **"You mean she's still in the city? That girl is stubborn," Mr. O'Neil says in alarm.**

 **"Yeah, we've noticed," Leo says, starting to work on the lock.**

"Thank you," April grins. "I'm taking that as a compliment!"

 **Donnie's having trouble hacking into the system. "What's that one do?" Mikey asks.**

 **"I don't know," he says.**

 **"What's that one do?" Mikey looks at the screen.**

 **"I don't know," Donnie pushes him away. Mikey smirks before hiding. He suddenly appears behind Donnie.**

 **"What's that one do?"**

 **"I don't know!" Donnie throws him out of the way.**

"I should've tied him up," Donnie shakes his head.

"Dude...I can't help it!" Mikey wails.

 **"Can't you restrain him?" Donnie asks Amy, who's waiting patiently.**

 **"Do you know how hard it is for Mikey** _ **not**_ **to touch anything?" She raises an eyebrow.**

"True," everyone agrees, including Mikey.

 **"Well, keep him away from the computer!" Donnie pleads.**

 **Amy rolls her eyes, turning to Mikey to find that he's not there. "Ooo, that one's pretty!" She turns around, who's behind Donnie again, pressing a button. Amy sighs, putting a hand to her forehead.**

 **"Just stop it!" Donnie bangs his fists on the board, frustrated.**

"I can't stop myself! I...must...press..." Mikey whispers, Donnie rolling his eyes.

"But he said _not_ to touch anything," Leo reminds.

"Now you know what I had to deal with," Donnie murmurs.

 **There's a beeping sound, finally in. The two turtles laugh. "I'm in!"**

 **"You're welcome," Mikey says, Amy pulling him off Donnie. He groans painfully.**

 **"Hmm, sorry Amy. There's nothing about your mother's current location. But there is a file about your DNA," Donnie explains.**

"Of course," Ann deadpans. "That would've been too easy.

 **"What? Let me see," Amy comes over and Donnie presses on the file. A picture of Amy comes up.**

"You look good," Leo smiles and Amy pouts.

"Just good, huh?"

"You didn't let me finish. You look gorgeous," he pecks her cheek and she blushes.

 **There wasn't much from the file, but under Amy's name, there's a line. 'Secret Weapon. Powers: Unknown.'**

"This must've been when they found out I was created by the Utroms as a secret weapon," Amy places a finger on her chin. "...I can't believe I forgot about that file."

 **"What powers?" Amy tilts her head.**

 **"Hmm...interesting. We'll look into that later. We gotta** **find out what the Kraang** **are up to." Amy nods.**

 **"Maybe she has the power to make pizza!" Mikey exclaims, Amy smacking her forehead.**

"I'm surprised your head doesn't hurt," Casey points out.

"It's not that uncommon, that's why," Amy murmurs. "And that wouldn't make sense, Mikey."

"Why not?!" Mikey complains.

 **The screen opens up, showing pictures of the plan. "Uh-oh," Donnie says in realization.**

 **Leo sticks his tongue out as he's still working on the lock. "Since it's taking Leo** _ **forever**_ **to pick that lock," Raph** **comments.**

 **"I'm working on it!" Leo grumbles.**

"I'm not Donnie," Leo glares at Raph.

"Just use your sword, dude, that would've been way faster," Raph retorts.

"I didn't want to alarm the Kraang! Excuse me for considering our lives!"

 **"Can you tell us what the heck's the deal with the Kraang?" Raph** **finishes.**

 **"They're aliens from another dimension. When they came here, they brought the mutagen with them," Mr. O'Neil explains.**

 **"Why? What's the point of turning people into monsters?" Leo wonders.**

 **"The mutagen doesn't work the way they thought it would. Apparently, the physical laws of their universe are different from ours."**

 **"So** **they're grabbing scientists to modify the ooze!" Leo realizes.**

"And yet you're STILL trying to open that door," Mark laughs, Leo huffing.

"I don't have experience breaking Kraang locks. Those are Donnie's thing, not mine," he argues.

"The irony is, I was trying to hack the system at the same time," Donnie comments.

 **"Wow, you figured it out!" Raph** **says sarcastically. "How's that lock coming?"**

"You're not helping," Leo glares at Raph.

"I wasn't trying to."

 **"So** **what do they want the ooze to do?" Leo asks.**

 **"I wish I knew," Mr. O'Neil answers.**

 **"Leo, Raph!" Donnie comes running around the corner, followed by Amy and Mikey. "They've planted** **a mutagen bomb downtown. They're gonna** **use it to disperse ooze over half the city!" He notices Mr. O'Neil. "Oh, hi, Mr. O'Neil. Your daughter's really nice."**

 **He raises an eyebrow.**

Donnie gives a slightly horrified look, sinking in his seat.

"To be honest, I had my suspicions then and there," Kirby says.

"Donnie...thanks," April grins.

 **"Okay, we have to disarm that bomb. If I could just get this stupid door open!" Leo says.**

"Why didn't you let Donnie unlock it?" Ann raises an eyebrow.

"I-I wanted to do it," Leo pouts, crossing his arms.

 **"Have you tried this?" Mikey presses a button on the wall.**

 **"NO!" The others yell as their eyes turn white. The alarm goes off, Mikey smiling sheepishly.**

 **"Let me get that door open," Amy sighs and he steps** **aside, the brunette bending down.**

 **"And that's why no one wants to be with you!" Raph** **yells, pointing his finger at Mikey's plastron.**

"Waaah!" Mikey wails. "You're mean!"

"Is that all ya got?" Raph raises an eyeridge, Ann smacking him on the arm.

"So you get mad that you wanted to do it, but you let me?" Amy looks up at Leo. "Why?"

"I wanted to be a gentleman," Leo rubs his neck.

 **"Done!" Amy calls out and the door opens. Kraang** **start running down the corridor towards them, blasting their guns.**

 **"Let's move!" Leo yells, him and Donnie guiding Mr. O'Neil. They run down the corridor until they arrive at the opening of the roof, where they came in. Mikey trips, Raph** **pulling him in so he can smack him on the head. Leo starts hooting like an owl.**

Everyone bursts into laughter except Leo, who huffs. "It was a good signal!"

"Ya sounded stupid," Raph comments.

"I...have to agree with Raphael," Kirby admits.

"You guys are impossible," Leo murmurs.

 **"What are you doing?" Raph** **asks and he doesn't wait for an answer. Amy rolls her eyes at Raph, puts her fingers together, and whistles. "April, throw the rope!"**

"Why didn't I think of that?" Leo grumbles.

 **April appears from the top. "Dad!"**

 **"April!" Mr. O'Neil shouts. April throws down the rope. More Kraang** **approach and Raph** **kicks a barrel, knocking a few down while Amy starts to climb. He stabs another one, but a stray laser comes for Amy. She ducks her head.**

"Raph!" Leo shouts, a little annoyed.

"I didn't even see that, so I didn't know," Amy raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry though," Raph shrugs.

 **Amy throws her shuriken at the gun, making it fall near Mr. O'Neil. He looks at it before grabbing it. "Mr. O'Neil, what are you doing!?" Leo exclaims. Mr. O'Neil starts firing at the robots, shooting some down.**

 **"Save my daughter! Save the city," he tells them.**

 **"Daddy, no!" April yells in realization as she helps Amy climb up to her. "What about your mom?"**

 **"She was moved to a different facility," Amy shakes her head as they watch Mr. O'Neil.**

"We knew that," Casey says in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, there was still the possibility of her being there, Jones!" April huffs.

 **"Go, go!" Leo orders as they run for the rope. Raph** **and Mikey follow.**

 **"We can't leave him here," Donnie says.**

 **"We don't have a choice," Leo answers.**

"Yeah, you guys would've have gotten kidnapped!" Amy looks in worry at the thought.

"At least he was safe..." April murmurs.

 **They climb up the rope, April watching in horror as they tackle him. "No!" They pick him up and take him away. April backs away from the fan in shock, her hands over her mouth. She hugs Donnie for support.**

 **"We'll get him back, April," he tells her reassuringly. She looks up at him. "I promise."**

"Aww," all the girls say.

"It's so sweet!" Amy holds her cheeks.

"Dude, your first hug with your girl," Mikey nudges Donnie.

"I was too sad to be happy," Donnie grins. "Not that I'm happy about that fact."

"I know," April giggles.

 **"We gotta** **go!" Leo says, all of them running to the edge of the rooftop and jumping off.**

 **At the Wolf Hotel, the mutagen bomb is right behind the sign.**

"It was behind the sign the whole time? Nobody looked up and saw it? Riiight," Ann mutters.

 **The Kraang** **are guarding it, one of them typing on a screen. "Kraang, in how many time units known as minutes will the device containing the mutagen that will be spread over the place known as New York, be detonated?"**

"Uggggh," everyone groans in annoyance.

 **"Five." Suddenly, an arrow appears through its head. The arrow has a stick of dynamite on it, blowing up the head. Raph** **shoots another exploding arrow at a droid on the platform. The brain crawls away. Donnie, from the other side of the building, shoots an exploding arrow at a droid. Mikey runs on the platform, destroying one with an arrow. Amy comes up on the other side, firing an arrow and destroying the other one. One of them prepares to take them out from above, but he looks up to see Leo, who slices his sword through it.**

"Awesome stealth skills," Mark gives a thumbs up.

"Thanks, dude," Mikey returns it.

 **The robot lands near Donnie and the brain crawls underneath Raph. Raph** **sticks his tongue out at it as the others land.**

 **"Okay Donnie, it's up to you!" Leo says.**

 **Donnie opens the hatch of the bomb, his eyes turning white at the inside. "Uh-oh."**

 **"Uh-oh?" The others join him. "Donnie, you said you knew how to do this!"**

"Doesn't mean I meant that!" Donnie gestures to the bomb.

"That technically confirmed it!" Leo frowns, Amy placing a hand on his plastron.

"Stop it, you two, or I will hurt you!"

"Yes ma'am," they shrink away.

 **"I didn't count on a design this complex, Leo," he says back.**

 **"They're aliens from another dimension! What did you expect, a big round ball with a lit fuse that says bomb?!" Leo draws a bomb, which explodes.**

Everyone giggles, except Leo, who rolls his eyes. "Donnie, you should know how to deal with a complex system like that!"

"Despite what you'd like to believe...my intelligence is limited when it comes to an ALIEN BOMB!" Donnie retorts. Amy growls slightly, turning to them. They cover their mouths.

 **"No, but this-" Amy steps in between them.**

 **"Stop it, both of you! Have you forgotten that we have 4 minutes and 15 seconds left?!" She yells.**

"Sorry," Both turtles rub their necks sheepishly.

 **Donnie turns to the panel, examining it nervously. He reaches out, sweating. "Careful," Leo warns, Donnie glaring at him. He turns around.**

 **"Watch out for those wires!" Raph** **points.**

 **"You guys are not helping!"**

 **"What if we just push this button?" Mikey reaches out.**

"NO!" Everyone shouts.

"Keep your hands to yourself or so help me!" Amy points to Mikey, who backs away nervously.

 **Amy slaps his hand away. "I think we've had enough of buttons today."**

"Or ever," April deadpans.

 **Donnie stares at the bomb thoughtfully, tapping his finger against his chin. "Donnie, you're gonna** **have to speed this up," Leo says.**

 **"I CANNOT WORK WITH ALL THIS PRESSURE!"**

Amy giggles, covering her mouth. "I'm under pressure, and you laugh. Thanks for the support," Donnie deadpans.

"I'm sorry!" She giggles.

"I'm sorry too, but we didn't want half the city being mutants," Leo smiles sheepishly.

"I know..."

 **Someone lands and Leo hears** **it, Amy turning in his direction as well. She gasps, backing away. "Um, that might be a problem."**

 **They all turn to see Xever** **and Bradford on a billboard, staring them down.**

"Isn't it great that the Foot had to tell them our location?" Amy asks sarcastically.

"Not like we deal with this stuff everyday," Raph grunts.

 **Everyone except Donnie draws their weapons. The martial artists attack. The two teams charge at each other. Donnie keeps working on defusing the bomb, wiping sweat off his forehead.** **Mikey attacks Xever, but he throws him down. Leo tries next, blocking Xever's** **kick. Amy runs up to him, only to have her katana blocked by a butterfly knife.**

 **"Here I am. What were your other two wishes?" Xever** **smirks at her. Amy growls, pressing her katana harder.**

 **"That he be charming and handsome. I guess not all wishes come true."**

"Ooo," the turtles jeer.

"Lucky for Leo he fits that criteria," Ann smirks and Leo blushes.

"To be honest, she was just trying to make him stop flirting...but heh, I guess I do..."

"Of course," Amy kisses his cheek. "I prefer you over Xever any day!"

 **"You guys picked a really bad time for this!" Leo says. Xever** **twirls backwards.**

 **"Oh, sorry for the inconvenience. When would you prefer to breathe your last breath?" He kicks Leo back a little.**

 **"If that thing goes off, it'll wipe us all out!" Amy gestures to the bomb with her katana.**

 **"I'd rather perish with honor than live in shame!" Bradford declares.**

"That's...unexpected," Donnie blinks. "He almost sounds like you, Leo."

"What?!" Leo's eyes widen. "I'm nothing like him!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

" _What_ was that supposed to mean?" Leo turns to him, annoyed. "He's evil! He worked for Shredder!"

"I think you made your point," Amy places a hand on his shoulder.

 **Bradford swings his sword down on Raph, who jumps back and hits him in the face. Amy jumps behind him. "Will you hurry up and defuse the bomb? We're dealing with a couple of nutjobs** **here," he calls out to Donnie.**

 **"BE QUIET!" Donnie yells as he turns to him.**

Raph's eye twitches as he turns to Donnie with a growl. "You kept frustrating me," Donnie argues, crossing his arms.

 **Bradford attacks again, Raph** **and Amy blocking. Leo and Mikey try to attack Xever, who kicks them away. Amy high kicks Bradford, only for him to grab her leg and throw her near the edge. She screams and Mikey throws his chain at her, catching the brunette. He pulls her to him safely. "Thanks, Mikey," they fist bump each other.**

"Aw yeah...I'm a hero..." Mikey murmurs, Amy rolling her eyes.

"All I did was say thank you."

 **Bradford throws Raph** **down. Xever** **jumps up, trying to use his legs to hurt Raph, but the turtle dodges out of the way. He blocks Xever's** **kicks, leaping onto the bomb platform. Xever** **growls and Bradford charges. Mikey throws his chain, but Bradford dodges it. Mikey spins his nunchucks** **before Bradford slams into him.**

"Not cool," Mikey rubs his stomach.

 **Bradford raises his sword, but Mikey dodges, blocking the blade with his nunchuck. Leo comes up from behind, but Bradford** **hears** **him. He blocks and throws them both down.**

 **"Down to two wires," Donnie holds up clippers. "Which do I cut? Black or green?"**

 **"Go for the green!" Mikey says, earning a punch from Bradford. Amy somersaults to Bradford, punching him.**

"Don't listen to him," Ann gives a blank look. Mikey holds his chest.

"I'm wounded..."

"Mikey's not wrong all the time," Donnie argues.

 **Donnie hesitates over the black wire, the bomb ticking. "Eh, why not?" He cuts the green wire, nothing happening.**

 **"Guys, guys!" Donnie yells in delight. "Mikey...was right about something!"**

"Yeah!" Mikey cheers. "Wait, what was I right about?"

Everyone else groans, slamming their foreheads.

 **"Yeah, that's great and all, but a little HELP would be nice!" Amy calls out as she throws a shuriken. Bradford dodges it with his sword. Leo has been kicked down. Donnie leaps up in the air, twirling his staff. He whacks Bradford before running up the platform. Raph** **and Amy are dealing with Xever. He kicks them down. Donnie tries to attack, but Xever** **blocks and kicks him away. They flip along the platform, Raph** **and Amy getting up.**

 **Bradford is attacked by Mikey, Leo trying to slice him, but he blocks with his own weapons.**

"You look like you wanna cut him in pieces," Amy raises an eyebrow.

"Trust me, if I really wanted to, I'd be doing it to Xever," Leo crosses his arms, glaring at the screen.

 **The two teams keep fighting, until the two are cornered by the turtles and Amy. "You are worthy adversaries, but the fight is ours. Lay down your weapons," Leo points his swords at him.**

"Is it wrong that I think that voice is kinda hot?" Amy rubs her neck. Leo turns to her in surprise.

"Really?!"

"He was imitating Captain Ryan, lame," Raph snorts.

"Shut up!" Leo yells to him, turning to Amy with a smug smile. "So, you like my leader voice, huh?" He says in the same tone and Amy swoons. Leo pumps his fist.

 **"Never!" Xever** **yells. Bradford raises his sword.**

 **"Just put them down and no one gets hurt...anymore," Amy shrugs.**

 **"She's right, you don't have a choice. You've lost," Leo says.**

 **"If I'm going down..." Bradford looks around. "I'm taking you with me!"**

 **Xever** **pulls Amy to him and Bradford slams his sword into the glass.**

"Idiot," Donnie shakes his head.

"Noo, my baby's going to be mutated!" Nadia wails, Amy glancing at her.

"Umm, I'm right here...and I'm fine."

 **"NO!" Leo shouts, pushing Amy out of the way before the vat leaks, exploding. It pours mutagen onto them and they fall off, disappearing. Leo is on top of Amy and she sighs in relief, turning to him.**

 **"Thanks, Leo..." He smiles at her before standing up.**

"Even if it did hit me, I wouldn't have been mutated," Amy reminds Leo.

"But we didn't know that at the time," he rubs his neck.

"Thanks anyway," she kisses him briefly and he grins happily.

"He he, I just wanted to protect my princess..."

 **Leo helps Amy up and they move away from the bomb. The bomb shuts off. "So, to sum it up, we kicked the butts of the Kraang** **and Shredder's top henchmen while defusing a bomb and saving the city!" Leo says proudly.**

"And Lia's not a mutant," Donnie grins, Amy giving him a weird look. "Well, not at the tim-you know what I meant!"

 **"Yeah, we're not overconfident," Raph** **starts.**

 **"We're just that good," Leo winks at him.**

 **"Xever** **and Bradford, zero. Us, two!" Amy comments with a grin.**

"Wouldn't that be them one and us three?" Donnie points out.

"Well, no...maybe, I don't...I...shut up," she finally says.

 **They high-three each other, starting to leave.**

 **"Your skills are impressive," they stop in their tracks, turning around. On top of the bomb is Shredder...**

"How'd he know you were there?" Ann asks.

"Either someone told him or he really didn't trust his henchmen enough to deal with us themselves," Amy shrugs.

"Ohh, this is your first time meeting and fighting Shredder! This is gonna be wicked!" Casey shouts.

"Not really," Leo gives a blank look.

 **He leaps down. "But they will not save you!"**

 **They stare at him. "Oh, man," Donnie says nervously. "Do you think that's...the Shredder?"**

 **"Well, it's definitely A Shredder!" Raph** **says. He steps towards them.**

 **"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjitsu** **to four mutant turtles and one girl," Amy's eyes widen as she backs away slightly. "Perhaps I'll let one of you live long enough to tell it!"**

"Aw snap," Lily whispers as she watches intently, munching on popcorn.

"He definitely wasn't gonna let me live," Amy rubs her neck, remembering what happened.

 **"You're gonna** **have to catch us first. Mikey!" Leo yells.**

 **"So long, sucker!" Mikey throws down a smoke bomb...only it's not a smoke bomb, but an ACTUAL egg. His eyes widen while Amy slaps her forehead, the smack being heard.**

"The one time we actually needed a smoke bomb...and it backfires," Raph grumbles.

"I'm sorry!" Mikey wails. "I didn't know, dudes..."

 **"Oops. Alright, that one's on me," he says as they look down at the egg.**

"That was so embarrassing," Leo murmurs, since they were trying to be serious.

 **Shredder draws his blades and charges. Raph** **goes first, blocking his attacks with his sais. He tries to stab him, but Shredder blocks and kicks him into the Wolf part of the sign.**

 **"Raph!" Leo shouts as Raph** **is slightly electrocuted.**

Everyone except the turtles and Amy gasp. "Noo, Raph!" Ann yells.

"I was fine!" Raph insists.

"Didn't look like it to me!"

 **Shredder goes for him next. Leo mostly dodges until Shredder punches and kicks him down.**

Everyone except Leo, Donnie, and Mikey gasp. Amy wails, "NOOO!" She starts crying and Leo hugs her, stroking her hair softly.

"Shh, Ames...I'm okay, this was a long time ago," he whispers. She looks up at him and he kisses her on the forehead softly.

 **"Leo!" Amy and Donnie yell. Donnie charges with his staff while Amy runs up with her sword. Shredder grabs Donnie's staff and hits him twice in the head. Amy spins around with her sword, but he grabs her by the arm. He flips her in the air, stomping on her back with his foot. Mikey uses his chain to block him. Shredder pulls Mikey to him, kicking him off the building. Mikey throws his shuriken at him before he does.**

"Wha-Mikeeeeey!" Lily screams in shock.

"It was a ninja trick, dudette!" Mikey tells her. "I'm fine!"

 **He hears Leo unsheathing his swords, hitting his armor. Donnie does the same. Mikey finds Raph** **on the billboard, bending down to him. He flips him over, Raph** **bruised. He smiles slightly at Mikey and he does the same. Leo attacks Shredder, while Donnie tries to hit him from behind. His staff breaks the armor in the process. Shredder turns and throws him into Leo, knocking them both down. Amy yells, charging from behind, but she's thrown into them too.**

Splinter looks in shock. "My children..."

 **Raph** **lands on him from above and starts punching him. Shredder throws him off and Mikey's chain goes flying towards him to grab Shredder's arm. He jumps and Shredder ends up hanging by one arm on the billboard. He shouts before slicing not only the chain, but the W in half. Mikey screams as it lands on him.**

"Whoa..." Casey murmurs as they watch.

"This is...brutal..." Nadia closes her eyes.

"To think that my daughter was attacked by that vicious man..." Stanley rubs a temple.

"Come to think of it...you could've left," Leo turns to Amy, regretting the fact that he let her fight him.

"Leo...I was only helping you guys..." She whispers.

 **The others rush to help Mikey, Shredder landing as the sparks bounce off from the cut letter. Mikey gasps when they see him in front. Though battered and injured, they stand ready. They all charge, their shadows appearing, but the Shredder was too fast for them. One by one, they're all knocked down. Amy tries to attack, but she clutches her right leg, too hurt. She gasps as Shredder grabs her, holding her against the wall.**

"I'm so glad he's dead," Leo growls, clenching his fists. "...I should've done more..."

"Leoooo..." Amy turns to him. "Stop blaming yourself...we were all injured by him, so I don't blame you."

"Really...?"

"Of course not!" She hugs him. "We understand each other...so understand when I say it's not your fault."

Leo hugs her back, trying not to cry.

 **He starts choking her. "Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be swift," he threatens.**

"How can it be swift if you're choking her?!" April exclaims.

"I hate him," Nadia narrows her eyes.

"For the last time, I was fine," Amy gives a blank look.

 **Amy's eyes widen at him before there's a weak gasp. He turns around, dropping Amy. Something drops down in front of him. "Help...me..." A huge fish with arms covered in mutagen reaches out to him.**

 **"What is this?" Shredder asks in surprise.**

 **Leo sees Amy and gasps, running over to her. The others join him, Leo carrying her as they back away. Next to the fish is a huge dog-man. "Xever? Bradford?" He turns to look at them, only to see the team gone. "NO!" His cry of rage echoes.**

"...Even when you were injured...you still went out of your way to carry me..." Amy murmurs. Leo looks at her.

"Because you were hurt..." He whispers, stroking her cheek. "I couldn't let him choke you any longer..."

She smiles softly and he kisses her for 3 seconds.

 **Five shadows are shown underground before it changes to the lair. They sit around moping, April still mourning her father. Leo walks in, looking up. Donnie looks at April, who places her head in her knees. Amy is sitting down on the couch, looking at her leg and crutches.**

"What about us, April?" Mikey jokes, Amy smacking him.

"Dude, she was still upset about her father, that's so rude."

"It's okay, Amy. I was half-worried about you guys too," April says.

 **Raph** **hits the arcade machine, slumping down angrily. Leo sighs as Splinter comes up behind him. "You were all very lucky," he says in a worried tone.**

 **"I think we define that word differently, sensei," Raph** **replies. Amy walks over to Sensei, her leg limping as she uses her crutches.**

 **"Few have ever faced the Shredder and survived," Splinter explains.**

"Well, we did. Multiple times," Raph mutters.

"Raph," Amy warns.

 **"He was just so fast!" Mikey says miserably.**

 **"It was like he was everywhere at once," Donnie agrees.**

 **"Amelia," Splinter turns to Amy, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for not giving away our location, and for sacrificing your life to do so."**

"Yeah, I did," Amy murmurs. "But I couldn't let him know where the lair was! I'd rather die than tell the likes of him!"

 **Amy nods at him and Leo steps forward, giving her an ice pack. He leads her gently to the couch, laying her down. "You were right about us being overconfident, Sensei."**

 **"There are just some things we're not ready for," Amy puts the ice pack to her head.**

 **"Perhaps. But that no longer matters. It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away. So** **prepare yourselves, my children," they look at him one by one. "Because as of this moment...we are at war." The screen goes to comic-book style, but in red.**

"Dude...scary..." Mikey whimpers.

"...So this is when it all started, huh?" Casey asks.

"Yeah...yeah, it was," Leo confirms.

"But at least it's over now...right?" Amy turns to him and he smiles a little.

"Right..." He places his arm around her shoulders and she smiles back.


	10. Panic in the Sewers

"Before we start, we have a new audience member joining us. Due to the insistence of a friend of mine, he's appearing earlier than I was planning for him to appear...so, please welcome Kevin," Angel announces. Kevin walks in through the double doors.

"Dude!" Mikey runs up to him, giving him a high three.

"What is this? One minute I'm home and the next, I'm here in this movie theater," Kevin looks around.

"We're watching our adventures," Casey grins.

"Sweet," Kevin sits down next to him.

 **The five are patrolling the city on a creepy, misty night. They duck behind a trash can bin. "Shredder could be anywhere. Stay frosty, guys," Leo warns.**

"Was that a hint to Amy's powers?" Ann grins, Leo holding his hands in defense.

"We weren't even searching for Shredder and no, it wasn't."

"But you said that and I got my ice powers in the same episode," Amy points out.

"Yes, it's ironic, but I had no idea that was even going to happen."

"Wait, if you weren't searching for Shredder, then how are you guys there?" Lily points at the screen.

"Yeah, you never told us about this," Kevin says. Splinter sighs, remembering that this is the dream he had after their fight with the Shredder.

 **"FYI, frost can't accumulate unless it's below freezing except during a process called..." Donnie rambles on.**

"Donnie, that's not necessarily true. Amy has ice powers," April points out.

"This didn't even happen," Donnie huffs.

"Wait, it didn't?" Angle looks in confusion.

 **"Maybe he's got an off switch somewhere," Mikey whispers to Raph, who slaps Donnie in the back of his neck.**

 **"Ow!"**

 **"Found it!" Raph** **grins, the two laughing.**

Donnie huffs, pouting. "I can never talk science with you without getting hit."

"I think it suits you," April grins and he smiles a little.

 **"And I found four pathetic turtles and a weak girl with only seconds to live," a voice speaks.**

"I'm not weak," Amy whines. Leo chuckles, hugging her.

"No...but you're much more."

She smiles, red tinting her cheeks.

 **"Wouldn't wanna** **be them!" Mikey says, chuckling. The others pull out their weapons.**

 **"We** _ **are**_ **them," Raph** **retorts. They look around, looking for the source of the voice. Mikey takes out his nunchucks, walking backwards. He bumps into someone.**

 **"Whoa!" Shredder grabs him and pulls him into the mist. Mikey's nunchuck** **lands near Donnie's foot.**

"Mikey!" Lily yells.

"Dudette, this never happened! I'm fine!" Mikey reassures her.

 **"Mikey!" Donnie charges, but the Shredder kicks him behind and he disappears into the mist.**

"Donnie!" April yells.

"April, I'm okay," he hugs her. "It wasn't real."

"We still don't know what you're talking about, dude," Casey looks confused.

"I don't either."

 **"Amy, Raph, take him down!" Leo orders. They all charge, Raph** **running using the wall. He jumps and yells, using his sai** **to prepare himself to stab Shredder, but he delivers a combo of punches in his stomach. It throws him backwards. Leo chases after him, but he disappears into the mist. "NO!"**

"Raph!" Ann cries out.

"It didn't happen!" Raph elaborates.

 **Amy growls, running up to Shredder, but he kicks her to the ground. Leo turns around, only for Amy to be thrown away into the mist. "NOOOO!"**

"You know this wasn't real, right?" Amy glances up at him.

"I know, but...if it was, I'd do more to protect you," he smiles sheepishly.

 **The whole environments turns** **red and Shredder laughs manically, appearing behind Leo. He turns around and gasps before Shredder hits** **Leo into the wall. He looks up, an expression of horror on his face. Shredder walks towards him, claws drawn as he drags them against the wall. "There is no place you can run. No place you can hide. No place where I will not find you!" His eyes are red. "You think you are ready to face me?!" He brings down his claws, Leo screaming.**

 **"NO!" Splinter wakes up, panting.**

Everyone's eyes widen in shock as they turn to Splinter. "So this is why you were training us so hard..." Leo says.

"...Sensei..." Donnie murmurs, since he didn't know about the nightmare. The five look at each other before giving Splinter a hug. He smiles softly, hugging them back.

 **Splinter gets up, walking just in time to see the team leaving. "Come on," Raph** **grabs his sais.**

 **"Where are you going?"**

 **"Heading out for our evening patrol," Leo explains.**

 **"There will be no patrol!"**

"Whaaat? Did you seriously take them off patrol?" Mark asks in shock.

"That's a little extreme," Kevin raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, and you'll see what he made us do," Leo murmurs, remembering the exhausting training.

 **"Sensei?" Leo asks in confusion.**

 **"Last time you fought the Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives. Especially Amelia," Splinter tells them.**

 **"But Sensei, I'm completely fine," Amy moves her right leg, which moves normally. "See? Nothing wrong."**

 **"Next time, we'll be ready," Raph** **assures.**

 **"Yes," Splinter grabs Raph's** **arm and twists it behind his back.**

"Why does he do the hitting or pulling on me?" Raph grumbles. Leo never got hit and Sensei always agreed with him...it wasn't fair.

 **"Because you will stay down here until you are ready! No patrol. No games. No rest. There is only training." He throws Raph** **into the others, Mikey catching him. "Starting now!"**

 **Later, the turtles and Amy are** **exhausted. "More, Sensei?" Mikey asks as he and Donnie stand across the other two turtles. Amy is watching, Splinter having made her do katas.**

"Of course, you were spared," Donnie deadpans, Amy smiling nervously.

"I was doing katas, so not really."

"How long was this?" Karai wonders.

"WEEKS," the five groan.

"I feared you were not ready to take on the Shredder at the time," Splinter explains.

 **"Yes, more!" They get ready for another attack. Mikey and Donnie charge, Raph** **and Leo flipping them over their shells.**

 **"There is no intention in your strikes. Do it again! And this time, Amelia, join Leonardo and Raphael." Amy groans next to him, walking over to Leo. "We** **will practice all night if we have to!" Splinter commands.**

 **"We HAVE been practicing all night," Donnie says. Suddenly, they hear snoring, Mikey murmuring 'pizza' in his sleep. Amy slaps her forehead.**

"And Mikey's out cold," Amy jokes.

"Bruh...we were all tired," Mikey points at her. "Even you."

 **"Wake him up!" Splinter orders.**

 **"Gladly," Raph** **cracks his knuckles. He flips Mikey up and then down on his back.**

 **"AHH! Shredder's here!" Mikey yells, waking up.**

"What kinda nightmare was that?" Ann murmurs.

 **Leo bends down to him, holding his shoulder. "Relax, you were just having a nightmare."**

 **"Aren't we all," Raph** **deadpans, crossing his arms.**

 **"Sensei? Can we rest for a sec?" Donnie holds up a hand.**

 **"Rest? Hmm. The Shredder will not rest...until you are all dead!"**

Everyone cringes, even Splinter. "I am sorry, my children."

"It's okay, Sensei, you were just worried," Leo tells him.

 **"Sensei, we've been training non-stop for weeks with hardly any sleep," Leo says, gesturing to the others. "They need a break!"**

"What about you, hm?" Amy crosses her arms. "Stop acting like your body can handle all that, because it can't."

"I don't need sleep," Leo huffs, crossing his arms. "I train early in the morning, remember?"

She rolls her eyes.

 **"Oh, like you and Amy don't?" Raph** **asks.**

"Why was _she_ brought into the conversation, she was just standing there," Ann wonders.

"Because Leo would take any opportunity to get closer to her," Raph smirks, Leo blushing.

"That was then. This is now, and we're together," Leo hugs Amy and she grins.

 **"That's right, Raph, I don't. Don't you see she's tired?" Leo gestures to Amy, who's rubbing her eyes. Leo blushes at her, looking away.**

 **"Uh, I'm not really THAT tired..." Amy says to try and stop the argument, yawning.**

"Pfft, you couldn't fool me with that," Leo retorts. "You had bags under your eyes."

"What?!" Amy panics, feeling her face. He chuckles in amusement.

"I'm kidding Ames. You look fine."

 **"Well, then, I'll give you a break!" Raph** **makes a fist. Suddenly Splinter smacks all of them to the ground. One by one, they fall, groaning.**

 **"If I were the Shredder, none of you would be breathing right now. Understand?"**

 **Mikey falls asleep on Leo and he hesitates. "Perhaps a brief rest is in order. We will resume later." They fall down in exhaustion. Amy falls asleep and Leo looks down at her with a soft smile. He wraps his arms around her, picking her up bridal style. Amy rests her head on his plastron and he blushes slightly. He lays her down softly on her bed. Her eyes open a little, only about to see Leo's silhouette.**

 **"Shh," he whispers gently before her eyes close fully.**

"Aww," the girls comment, Leo rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"It just felt wrong to leave her on the floor."

"Leo tryin' to get some action," Kevin smirks, Leo turning dark red.

"What, no! I'd never take advantage of Ames like that...true, she looks cute when she's sleeping, but we only knew each other for a few months!" Leo protests as Nadia and Stanley give him dirty looks.

"But you wanted to, right?" Casey smirks.

"You guys are perverts," April deadpans with a blank look.

"No comment," Leo crosses his arms.

 **In Amy's nightmare, she opens her eyes. All that's around her is darkness. Amy looks down, seeing herself in a white nightgown.**

"This was another dream, right?" Karai calls out, Amy rubbing her neck.

"Yeah...looking back, it was pretty stupid..."

 **Amy stands up. "Hello?" She calls out, her voice echoing. "Anyone here?" She narrows her eyes, looking around.**

 **"Monster..."**

 **Amy whips around. "What?"**

 **"Freak..."**

"...Is this nightmare you had?" Leo questions, Amy nodding. "Ames, you know that it would never happen."

"Technically, it did with Jei..." Donnie points out.

"But he's not Shredder, and they're both dead," Leo crosses his arms.

"But you teamed up with Karai behind Splinter's back," Raph tells him.

"That was a long time ago! I said I was sorry!"

 **"What are you talking about? I'm a human!" Amy retorts. A shadow appears behind her.**

 **"You will never be accepted..." Amy sees a mirror when she turns around. She walks up to it, reaching a hand out. "No wonder people disappear from you. You drive everyone away from you..."**

"That's not true," Stanley frowns.

"Yeah, but technically you did disappear...twice," Amy tells him.

"...Right," he rubs his neck.

 **"That's not true!" Amy yells.**

"Bruh...now we have two psychics in the Smith family," Mikey murmurs.

"My dad is not psychic, Mikey," Amy rolls her eyes.

 **Someone appears in the mirror, her hair covering her body. She has light brown hair...**

"Wait..." Kevin looks at Amy. "You both have the same hair color...what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just watch," Amy rolls her eyes.

 **"Who are you?" Amy demands.**

 **"Why, don't** _ **you**_ **know?" She reveals herself to be a dark version of Amy. Amy gasps, backing away as she comes out of the mirror.**

Everyone's mouths drop, except Amy's. "...That's creepy..." Mikey says after a few minutes.

"Ames never described how...scary she is..." Leo murmurs.

"Wait, she told you and not us?" Raph asks, gesturing to everyone else.

"I only told Donnie and Leo," Amy gives a blank look. Raph turns to Donnie, who holds his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me."

 **"W-What do you want from me?!" Amy exclaims. She shape-shifts into Leo.**

Mikey screams, hiding his eyes. "Dude, this is like a horror movie!"

"I can't skip," Angel shrugs helplessly.

 **The Shredder appears behind Leo. Amy looks in horror as Leo pulls out his swords. "To destroy you!" Leo answers with an evil grin. He charges at her and Amy screams, running off. He suddenly appears in front of her.**

 **"Finish the girl...now," Shredder orders, Leo nodding.**

 **"Leo, what are you doing?!" Amy yells.**

 **"What I should have done a long time ago. Say goodbye, freak!" Leo aims his katana at her, Amy screaming.**

Leo looks in horror and Amy has to bring his mouth back to normal. "I...I can't believe it...Ames, you know I would never ever do that..."

"I know...but that was when we fought the Shredder for the first time," Amy murmurs. Leo hugs her close, looking like he's about to cry.

"I would never do that to you..." He kisses the top of her head. "I value your life too much to do that..."

She blushes, resting her temple on his plastron as she smiles.

"Aww," Kevin and Casey smirk. Leo glares at them as he holds Amy and they smile sheepishly.

 **Amy jolts awake in her bed, sighing in relief. She slowly walks out of her room. "Amy! Space Heroes is on!" Leo says excitedly. Her eyes droop and she walks** **over to the pinball machine. Leo turns to her in concern. "Amy?" She closes her eyes shut and Leo frowns before turning back to the show.**

"I should've handled that better," Amy admits sheepishly.

"I thought you hated me when you ignored me," Leo sighs and Amy opens her mouth in shock.

"What?! No!" She hugs him. "I'm dating you, Leo...why would I do that if I hated you?"

He smiles happily, petting her head softly.

"Why didn't you just explain it to him right then and there?" April wonders.

"Because I didn't think he'd understand..."

 **Leo practices with his swords before turning his attention to Space Heroes. Captain Ryan gets blasted with a ray. "Ah! The Panicons** **hit me with an anxiety ray! He screams as he holds his head. "Ohh! We're all gonna** **die! And I think I left the food replicator on! The ship might burn down!"**

"Lame," Raph sings.

"It is not," Leo and Amy glare at him.

 **"Get it together, Captain! You're our leader, so** **act like one!" Grundch** **tells him. Captain narrows his eyes, slapping himself.**

 **"I'm sorry, Grundch. That was the anxiety ray talking. I've got it." He clenches his fist. "I'll use the thermal charge." He throws it, and there's an explosion before a shuriken is thrown at the TV.**

"Not cool," Leo gives Raph an annoyed look. Raph just shrugs like he did nothing wrong.

 **"What? Hey!" He turns to Raph. "What are you doing?"**

 **"Oh, sorry, it was Spike's idea. He said Space Heroes is too stupid for him," Spike appears on Raph's** **shoulder.**

A vein appears near Leo's temple. Amy turns to Raph, her palms cold. His eyes widen and he backs away from her slightly.

 **"That's saying something considering he hangs out with you all day," Leo sheathes his swords. Spike crawls to his leaf.**

 **"Oh, nice going, Leo. You made him angry, so I'm gonna** **mop the floor with your face!" Raph** **threatens.**

"Try it, and I'll get a roach," Amy calls out. Raph screams, hiding in his shell. Kevin laughs at him.

 **Amy slams her hands on the machine, getting their attention. "Would you quit it, Raph? You need to cool off."**

 **"Don't tell me what to do!" Raph** **retorts and she narrows her eyes. Leo stands in front of Raph.**

 **"Amy's right. You do need to cool off," Leo silently tells him to back off.**

"Was he gonna hit her?" Kevin asks Leo.

"Well, no..." Leo answers.

"So therefore, her life wasn't in danger."

"It was from an angry Raph, and she didn't need the experience," Leo argues, Amy glancing at him.

 **Leo turns to Amy with a smile. She frowns and sits on the couch. "I can help with that!" Mikey's voice is heard before a water balloon lands on Raph's** **face.**

Mikey laughs, "Classic."

"I got you back," Raph smirks.

"Sorry again for that, Leo," Amy murmurs. Leo kisses the top of her head.

"I understand why, Ames. Don't be sad."

"Kay..."

"Aww," Lily smiles.

 **Mikey throws two other balloons in his hands. "Dr. Prankenstein** **strikes again!"**

 **Raph** **glares at him furiously, fire behind him. Mikey sweats near his eyes.**

Everyone snickers, except Raph, who looks annoyed.

 **"Dude, you should see your face right now." He chuckles, "You look so mad!"**

 **Raph** **turns to Spike. "Okay, Spike, you'll like this show!" He cracks his knuckles. "It's called 'Does Mikey bend that way?' " He jumps at Mikey and starts wrestling with him. "Come here, you!" Leo just watches them.**

Lily glares at Raph, who holds his hands up in defense. "Hey, he threw a water balloon at me. Fair game."

 **Leo turns to Amy, who's looking down at the ground. Flashes of her nightmare appear** **in her mind. Amy gasps, wrapping her arms around her legs, putting her head down in them. "Amy?" She looks up at Leo, who looks concerned. "Are you okay?" She doesn't hear, groaning painfully as words repeat in her head. "Amy?" She turns to Leo.**

 **"I'm...fine," she eventually says.**

"Dudette, you had the opportunity to tell your bae!" Mikey exclaims.

"...Okay, you sounded like Beast Boy so much, it's scary," Amy murmurs.

"I wasn't her...bae until 4 episodes later," Leo rubs his neck.

"I can't believe you just said that," Raph snorts.

 **"Are you sure? You keep...avoiding me," Leo points out. Amy's eyes widen as she looks around frantically.**

 **"Umm...gotta** **go, bye!" In the blink of an eye, she's gone. Amy leans against Donnie's lab door, panting as she places her hand on her knees.**

 **"Amy?"**

 **She shouts in surprise as she sees Donnie. She sighs to calm herself. "Yes?"**

 **"Is something wrong?" He ponders. Amy thinks about it before she speaks up.**

 **"Well...I had a nightmare...Leo tried to destroy me under Shredder's rule, so** **I've been avoiding him...because it reminds me of it..." She explains.**

"Wait, so you knew and you didn't tell me?" Leo demands.

"To be fair, it was her business, and I owed her for keeping my crush on April a secret," Donnie murmurs.

 **"What? Leo wouldn't be working for the Shredder," Donnie denies and she doesn't answer. Donnie thinks as he looks at her. "You have a crush on him, don't you?"**

Amy sinks in her seat. "Nooo..."

Leo chuckles, not knowing whether or not to be happy or concerned.

 **Amy shuffles her feet before nodding. "Your secret's safe with me. And I don't think you'll have to worry about that nightmare anymore," he tells her and she smiles at him. Donnie smiles back.**

"Technically, he was under the wasps' control..." Donnie thinks.

"Wait, what wasp?" Casey wonders.

"That ain't till later," Amy calls out.

 **Donnie goes back to working on a vehicle, the others walking up to him. "You're still working on that go-kart?" Raph** **asks. Amy gasps, looking nervous.**

"I don't think they heard anything," Donnie says.

"I felt like they did," Amy smiles sheepishly.

 **She sees that Leo looks normal, sighing in relief. "It's not a go-cart." Donnie stands up. "It's an all-terrain patrol buggy with detachable** **sidecars," he shows them the blueprint.**

"So in other words, four go-carts that can detach themselves," Karai smirks smugly, crossing her arms. Everyone laughs except Donnie.

"We didn't even use them that much as the other vehicles," Donnie crosses his arms with a pout.

"Looks cool, though," Kevin comments.

"Thanks."

 **"Dude, hasn't Splinter been riding us hard enough?" Mikey asks. "You gotta** **find a way to relax!"**

 **"We all deal with stress** **in different ways, Mikey," Leo explains.**

 **"Yeah, and this is how I deal," Donnie says.**

"Inventing is how I deal with stress," Donnie grins. "It helps me get everything else off my mind."

 **"And this is how I deal!" Mikey throws a water balloon in his direction. Leo ducks, the water balloon hitting Donnie. He throws down his mask and runs after him.**

Everyone laughs except Donnie, who pouts. "Leo, not cool."

"I didn't wanna get splashed in the face, is that a crime?" Leo chuckles.

 **"You're next, Amy and Leo!" Mikey calls out. "Dr. Prankenstein** **makes house calls!" He screams as he's chased out of the lab.**

"Mikey, your pranks suck balls," Raph says, Amy gasping.

"RAPH!" She smacks him. "Dude, there's a little girl in the room! And our parents!"

Raph falls silent, his eyes widening as he sees all the parents staring at him, unamused. He shrinks in his seat.

 **In the Purple Dragon's lair, they're playing a game. A knock is heard from their door. Fong jerks a thumb at Sid to get it. He opens it, looking to see April holding a pizza box. "Hey," she clears her throat. "Did, uh, somebody order a total delicious pizza?"**

 **"No. Beat it," he tells her.**

 **"You sure? I mean, the guy who paid on the phone gave me this address. Or... was it a block over? I'm so confused."**

"Bruh...why you giving those jerks pizza?" Mikey demands.

"To spy on them, Mikey, remember? You guys asked me to keep an eye on them," she says.

"...Oh yeah..."

 **"Oh,** **that pizza," Sid takes it, since that meant free pizza. "Yeah, that's us."**

"No fair! I want free pizza!" Mikey pouts.

"Wouldn't that mean you'd join the Purple Dragons?" Kevin wonders, Mikey's eyes widening.

"No way!" He hisses like a Gollum. "No way on pizza..."

 **Sid closes the door, not noticing a recorder on the pizza box. April pulls out her phone, turning on her app.**

 **"Check it out. Free pizza!"**

 **"Gotcha."**

"Nice job April," Lily winks.

"Thank you," April winks back.

 **Leo stands in front of everyone else, preparing for another training session. "Hoko-no-komai!" Leo raises his arms in a wrestler pose. The others copy him, but Raph** **crosses his arms. "Raph, hoko-no-komai!"**

 **"Hoko-no-way!" Raph** **argues. "It's bad enough Splinter's driving us into the ground, now you too?"**

 **"Raph, just do it," Amy says in annoyance.**

"I don't care if you wanna complain, he gave us a break," Amy gives a blank look. Raph huffs, crossing his arms.

 **"We have to keep training, because right now, we don't stand a chance against the Shredder," Leo replies.**

 **"Yeah, and he's up there...somewhere," Mikey replies in a spooky voice, a dark spotlight shining on him. "Waiting for us!" He starts trembling. "I just freaked myself out!"**

Everyone shudders. "Mikey, why would you do that?" Ann rubs her arms.

"I'm sorry!" Mikey smiles sheepishly.

 **"I hate to say it, but the fact we've been laying low might be the only reason we're still alive," Donnie points out.**

 **Amy shudders, "The Shredder DID threaten me..."**

 **"Exactly, so until we're ready, we stay down here," Leo orders.**

 **"Unfortunately, that's not an option," they turn to April, who waves her phone.**

"That is amazing timing on April's part," Donnie comments.

"Duh," Angel retorts. "It was irony."

 **Everyone has gathered in the living room, listening to the recording. "We're meeting Shredder, he's got a plan to destroy the turtles and Pinkie." Amy narrows her eyes in annoyance. She turns to see Leo looking at her and she turns away.**

"That's creepy," Jamie sings. Leo huffs, crossing his arms.

"I can't be worried?"

 **"How? He doesn't even know where they are."**

 **"He says they live in the sewers somewhere, and that's all he needs to wipe them out."**

"I bet Xever and Bradford told them that," Karai narrows her eyes.

"The jerks," Mark growls.

 **"Our home is no longer safe. The Shredder must be stopped," Splinter says.**

 **"How can we stop a plan we don't even know?" Leo asks. Mikey has water balloons in his hands, but Leo and Amy stop him by throwing knives. The balloons explode and Mikey whines.**

"How'd you even know?!" Mikey asks.

"Because a, you're that obvious, and b, I could sense it," Leo points out. Mikey pouts angrily. He smirks, pulling out another one, but Leo gives him a glare. Mikey shrinks away.

 **"We have to go topside, and find out what they're planning," Raph** **says.**

 **Amy nods. "We can't stop the plan by staying here."**

 **"Amy and Raph** **are right. There's no other way," Leo replies, looking at Amy.**

Kevin gasps, "The first time Leo admits Amy was right...truly a moment to remember..."

"That was because she was talking about the plan," Leo crosses his arms. "So that shouldn't even count."

"Oh yeah, you make a good point."

 **Amy looks away, walking to her room. Leo narrows his eyes, catching up with her. "Alright, Amy. Enough is enough. Why are you avoiding me?"**

"Because she loves you," Lily sings, Amy turning a dark red. Leo glares at the blonde.

"I do not."

"You loooove him," Mikey sings, ducking from a snowball.

"We're just dating!" Amy yells in annoyance.

"But you love him," April sings. Amy throws up her hands in frustration.

 **Amy turns to him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She walks past him, but he grabs her arm.**

 **"Amy, tell me what's wrong. NOW," he orders. She pulls her arm away.**

 **"It's because of you, okay?!" She shouts, covering her mouth.**

 **"What do you mean?" Leo asks.**

"It's because she love-"

"SHUT UP!" Amy yells at Casey and he laughs. "You guys are so annoying sometimes."

 **"I'll...tell you later," Amy tells him, leaving. The others glance at each other before following her.**

 **"What was that about?" Raph** **asks, Amy stopping in her tracks.**

 **"...It's not important."**

"You liar, you love-"

Amy turns to Mikey, fire behind her. He chuckles nervously, backing away.

 **The Purple Dragons walk up the steps to Shredder's lair. Leo lands first before signaling everyone else to join him. "This is the place." Everyone leans in.**

 **"Donnie, you're crowding me," Raph** **says as Donnie pushes up against him.**

"Wait, you're taller than everyone else, I thought you could see fine," Angle says in confusion.

"Just because I'm taller doesn't mean I don't have disadvantages," Donnie deadpans.

 **"Sorry," he apologizes, taking a few steps back, bumping into a trash can. This startles Mikey, thumping his shell in Raph's** **face.**

 **"Sorry," Raph** **rubs his chin.**

The girls giggle, Donnie rubbing his neck.

 **"All that Splinter talk about how we're not ready has me thinking...maybe we're in over our heads."**

 **Raph** **hits him on the head. "You're always in over your head."**

 **"I'm saying, now we ALL are," Mikey rubs his head. "And that scares me!"**

 **"It's okay to be scared, Mikey," Amy places a hand on his shoulder. "Raph** **is scared." She taps his shoulder and he turns to her. Amy glances at Raph** **and Leo before leaning in. "I'm scared too."**

"But it wasn't real," Leo whines, not wanting Amy to be afraid of him. He just couldn't live that life. "Why were you so scared of something that wasn't going to happen?"

"Hello! Shredder made a mind control device, so I have reason to be worried!" She spells it out for him.

 **Mikey gasps, looking at her. "You are?"**

 **"Well, I had a nightmare...Leo tried to destroy me," she explains. "I already told Donnie."**

 **"Why didn't you tell Leo and Raph?" He wonders.**

 **Amy shakes her head. "If I tell anyone else, they're just going to feel sorry for me. And I don't want that right now in times like this."**

Amy slaps her forehead, Leo and Raph giving looks of understanding. "Ames...next time, just tell me, okay?" Leo asks. "I want to make things better for you."

"Okay..." She smiles softly.

 **"I am not scared," Raph** **denies, leaning closer to get a better look. Leo pokes Raph** **in the back of his** **head. He yelps, but tries to turn it into a cough. Leo grins mischievously, Raph** **glaring at him. Amy glances at Mikey out of the corner of her eye. "Mikey, put the balloon down." He giggles sheepishly.**

Raph huffs, crossing his arms. "That doesn't mean I was scared."

"Sure," Leo gives a smug smile.

"Stop trying to hit me with a water balloon, it didn't work then, and it won't now," Amy calls out, Mikey whining as he puts the balloon away.

"It's not fair!"

 **Suddenly they hear a growling noise, a large dog mutant in front of them. "You should be!"**

 **"Bradford!"**

 **"Rad-Brad!"**

 **"Look what I found," he growls. "Four soon-to-be EX turtles and one little girl."**

 **"I'm sure glad it's okay to be scared," Mikey says as he backs away.**

 **"You and me both!" Donnie agrees.**

"Hey, I just noticed something..." Angle calls out.

"What, that you're a shortie?" Casey teases. Angle blows him a raspberry.

"No, that his right arm is normal-sized while the other mutated with him. Why?"

"That's because he got bit on his right arm by the dog. If someone was physically hurt before the mutation, it'll reflect on their final form," Donnie explains.

"Ohhh..."

 **Leo draws his swords. "This is no time to panic!" Bradford draws himself up to full size.** **Amy draws her katana nervously as they back away, drawing their weapons. "Okay, maybe a little!"**

"A little?" Amy asks, looking up at Leo. "We got our butts kicked."

"I was trying to be optimistic," Leo admits sheepishly.

 **Bradford keeps advancing, scratching his spikes on his hand on the ground. "He keeps getting taller!" Mikey says.**

 **"Then I'll cut him down to size!" Leo and Amy declare at the same time. Leo does a double take.**

 **"Wait, what? Are you crazy?" He demands as Amy narrows her eyes.**

 **"Well, SOMEONE has to fight him," Amy retorts, pointing her sword to the left.**

"Dang, first Donnie and April, and now Leo and Amy," Ann comments.

"It's not intentional," Donnie rubs his neck.

"I'm sorry," Leo tells Amy and she smiles.

"You were just trying to protect us," she replies and he grins, kissing her cheek.

 **"Uh, guys? This isn't the best time!" Donnie calls out nervously. A shadow looms over Amy and she gasps as she sees Bradford. Leo pushes her out of the way and she looks up at him.**

 **"Listen, we'll charge at the same time," she suggests and he nods. Amy stands up as they turn to Bradford. They leap up, slashing their swords on his arm. He blocks, flinging them off. They dodge a punch, backflipping to the others.**

 **"Uh, let's stick together on this one," Leo says.**

"Uh huh," April gives a smug look. "That was some nice teamwork, though."

"W-Well, yeah," Amy looks away. "We were teammates at the time..."

"We do make a pretty good team," Leo smiles a little.

"Like peanut butter and jelly!" Lily giggles.

"Or ice cream and sprinkles," Kevin grins.

"Or-"

"We get it," Amy calls out, a little annoyed.

 **They scatter as Bradford punches the ground. Raph** **tries to attack, pushing his sais** **against the mutant's hand. Donnie runs up, jabbing his staff against his neck. He punches them both away. Leo leaps at him, trying to jab his swords into his head. Bradford blocks and Leo tries to kick him, but is thrown away. Mikey sails in with his nunchucks, but gets thrown into Donnie.**

 **"This is hopeless," Donnie says.**

 **"Keep your head in the game," Leo tells him before they all dodge Bradford's punch.**

 **"I just wanna** **keep my head on my body!" Donnie complains.**

"He was not gonna rip your head off," Nadia retorts.

"That would be so cool!" Casey cheers.

"Dude," Kevin gives him a look. Donnie hugs his neck, eyes widening in fear.

 **Bradford swings at Amy and she jumps away, slicing through one of his spikes. He growls at her, grabbing** **her foot. He hangs her upside and she yelps. "Shredder could use you."**

"Nooo," Amy whines, remembering what happened.

"Wait, did he kidnap you?!" Jamie exclaims.

"No, no, he didn't, but...something else happened," Leo blushes.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks in confusion.

"...You'll see. I don't wanna say it," Donnie answers, not wanting to embarrass his little sister.

 **Amy's eyes widen as they turn white and she yelps. "Look away, look away!" Leo orders his brothers as they shield their eyes.**

Everyone's mouths open except the turtles and Amy. "...Did you see them?" Casey wonders.

"NO!" The four turtles shout.

"We weren't really paying attention to...them until she covered herself," Donnie explains. "The screen didn't show them anyway."

"I love how Bradford isn't reacting to this," Ann throws a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I swear, we didn't see anything we weren't supposed to see," Leo assures Nadia and Stanley, as they looked angry. "We covered them as soon as we realized why she covered herself."

"Why didn't you wear tights?" Jamie wonders, Amy being silent the whole time.

"Ames?" Leo asks. She simply throws a pillow onto the floor and falls onto it, whining in embarrassment.

"...Let's just move on," April says, Leo bending down to Amy.

 **"This is so humiliating. I picked the wrong day to wear tights," Amy laments, pulling her skirt down, the camera only showing her arms moving. Bradford throws her into the turtles and she crashes into them. "Never speak of this. AGAIN," Amy tells them.**

"Agreed," the four turtles speak.

 **"Come on, what are we retreating for?" Raph** **asks. He charges, but gets thrown away, landing in a dumpster. "That's a good reason!" He groans, lifting the lid.**

Everyone laughs, but Raph does not. "Yeah, yeah, keep on laughing. It definitely ain't the last time I get thrown into a dumpster."

 **"Mikey, smoke!" Leo orders. Mikey takes out a smoke bomb, but it slips through his hand and cracks on the ground, without any actual smoke.**

 **"What was THAT?" Raph** **asks in disbelief.**

"Usually, Mikey can throw them just fine. What gives, dude? Your aim was messed up or something?" Casey raises an eyebrow.

Mikey whines, "I'm wounded..."

 **"I'm stressed!" Mikey yells. "Excuse me if my aim is a little off!"**

"You completely missed," Raph snorts.

 **Bradford keeps advancing. "How hard is it to hit the ground?" Raph** **throws a smoke bomb, but it falls through a sewer grate. He tries to grab it, but it plops into the water. Amy slaps her forehead.**

 **"Seriously?!"**

"That is just...really bad luck with the smoke bombs," Kirby comments.

"You haven't experienced bad luck until ya get to the episode where Casey was cursed," Raph jerks a thumb at Casey, who fumes.

"Stop referencing future episodes!" Angel orders.

 **"Not so easy, is it?" Mikey retorts.**

 **"Oh, would you guys just-" Amy throws** **a smoke bomb and they disappear. Bradford leaves the alley.**

 **The team sits miserably on the couch, Amy playing the pinball machine.**

"I can't believe we got defeated by a giant dog," Raph grunts.

 **Splinter comes up to them. "We couldn't take him," Leo hangs his head.**

 **"Dogpound** **was just too powerful," Mikey says.**

 **"Dogpound?" Leo asks.**

 **"What? Cause he's a dog, and he pounded us into the-"**

 **"We get it," Amy interrupts, turning her head.**

"Huh...I don't think any of us say that anymore," Amy tilts her head.

"Mikey didn't name mutants that often later on," Leo shrugs.

 **"I don't see how we're gonna** **get close to that meeting now," Leo says.**

 **"Maybe we just need to find a new place to hide," Donnie shows the screen on his computer. Amy nods as she sees it.**

 **"The sewers in Florida might be nice this time of year."**

"Were you just saying that so you wouldn't have to risk moving back home?" Lily gives Amy a smug look.

"No! ...Okay, maybe," Amy murmurs.

 **"No!" April shuts the laptop. "I'm not letting you guys give up." She stands in front of them. "I'll spy on the meeting."**

 **"No way!"**

 **"Uh uh!"**

 **"You can't!"**

 **"Forget it!"**

 **"How do I say this in the nicest way possible? Oh, right. No!" Amy says to April.**

"You guys act like parents," April crosses her arms.

"You would've been kidnapped," Donnie points out. "Well, you did, but still."

"And the circle of events continues," Amy swirls her finger in front of her.

 **"Absolutely not!" Splinter denies.**

 **"I can do this!" April turns to Splinter. "You've been training me to be a kunoichi!"**

 **"For a few weeks!" He adds.**

 **"What choice do we have? Shredder's going to attack your home and we need to find out how! Amy can help me!" Amy's eyes turn white.**

"Really?" Leo raises an eyebrow. "You put her into this?"

"I was trying to convince to let me leave," April shrugs sheepishly.

"Stop talking about me like I'm NOT in the room," Amy deadpans.

 **"Leave me out of this," Amy holds up her hands.**

 **"Okay,** _ **I'm**_ **the only one who can do it," April gives her a slight glare.**

"Don't give me that look, they know what I look like and I would've been in the same situation as you if I went," Amy retorts. "And then I wouldn't have been able to ride the patrol buggy!"

"But we rode it when we were trying to track down the power cell," Donnie points out.

"I know, but still."

 **They look at each other. Splinter crosses his arms, not liking this at all.**

 **At Shredder's lair, April walks to the entrance of the lair, wearing a forest green coat, hood up, and carrying a pizza. The rest of the team run on a rooftop, jumping down on the rooftop in front of Shredder's building.**

 **"I don't like this!" Donnie states.**

 **"Me neither. Giving the enemy a free pizza?" He snorts. "Pssh, never a good idea."**

"But I already did it," April says.

"You're right..." Mikey gasps sharply, pointing at her. "Creeeeep..."

"Mikey!" Donnie replies in annoyance.

 **Amy rolls her eyes. Someone taps her shoulder and she turns to Leo. "We need to talk," he whispers. Amy looks up at a billboard.**

 **Leo and Amy look down at April, who is approaching the lair. "What's going on with you? You said you would tell me," Leo explains. Amy looks up at the sky, avoiding the question as flashes of her nightmare appear.**

"Sorry for being so persistent...I just didn't want you to dislike me," Leo admits.

"I know," Amy smiles a little.

 **"Amy...trust me..." Leo gestures to himself. She turns to him with a sigh.**

 **"I had a nightmare...you were working for the Shredder...and you attacked me."**

 **Leo stays silent before blushing. "Y-You were dreaming about me?"**

"So I tell you about the nightmare, and the first thing that's on your mind is that I was dreaming about you?" Amy deadpans.

"To be fair, if it was April instead of you, and Donnie instead of me, he would be thinking the same thing," Leo crosses his arms.

"Don't bring us into this!" April exclaims.

 **Amy's face turns red. "T-That's not the point," she mutters.**

 **"You should have told me. Amy, I would never hurt you," Leo says, a serious look in his eyes.**

 **"That's not what I was worried about, I know that. It's the Shredder. What if...he tries to control you into destroying me or even Sensei? What if-"**

 **Leo hugs her, making her stop speaking. Amy has a surprised look on her face as she hugs him back. Leo lets go, looking down at her. "We're going to stop him. And we're going to do it as a team." He puts his hands on her shoulders in reassurance. Amy closes her eyes, nodding. Leo looks at her before kissing her forehead. Amy gasps, opening her eyes immediately.**

"Oooo," all the boys jeer, Leo blushing.

"Dude, he was totally making a move on you," Kevin smirks.

"I was not! I just wanted her to feel safe," Leo retorts.

"Safe or in love with ya?" Raph grins.

"Shut up!"

 **"C-Come on," Amy stammers, jumping down to the others. Leo joins her, Raph** **smirking.**

 **"And where have you two been?"**

 **"Nowhere," Amy denies, looking down at April. April** **knocks and a Foot solider answers the door. "Hey, did somebody here order a totally delicious pizza?" He slams the door shut.**

 **"Did she really think that was going to work?" Amy wonders.**

"Yes," April huffs, crossing her arms.

"When's the last time you saw Shredder eat anything, along with pizza? I don't think he's the type to eat it," Amy replies. "So that's my reasoning for it."

 **April ducks into an alley, a kitten meowing at her.**

"Wait...is that Ice Cream Kitty before she was mutated?!" Lily exclaims. Everyone looks closer except most of the adults.

"Oh yeah...my little kitty~" Mikey says.

 **"Looks like the Foot Clan are smarter than the Purple Dragons," she says. Her phone shows Leo on a phone call, his picture as Captain Ryan, along with ichiban turtle.**

Leo gasps sharply. "Thanks April!"

"You're welcome," she chuckles.

"What odes ichiban mean?" Angle asks in confusion.

"Number one turtle," Amy giggles, Leo beaming as he was happy to hear that from her.

 **"They'd almost have to be, wouldn't they?" Leo says. "Thanks, April, you did your best." Amy snorts.**

 **"Everyone's smarter than the Purple Dragons...even Mikey."**

 **"Hey!" The church bell rings and April looks** **up at it.**

"I'm surprised no one tries going in there," Kevin tilts his head.

 **"At least we've still got the pizza," Mikey shrugs, smirking. Amy throws a shuriken at his water balloon and he pouts.**

 **"Oh, I'm not done yet!" April tells them and they look over the edge.**

 **"Wait, what is she doing?" Donnie asks.**

"Stop worrying so much," April tells Donnie.

"I can't help it, April," Donnie rubs his neck.

 **April dumps the pizza in the trash, taking off her hood, walking out into the street. "Not the pizza!" Mikey cries. "She's gone rogue!"**

"All she did was throw out a pizza, Mike," Raph crosses his arms.

"But it was still good," Mikey grins.

"No, it wasn't. It was from the trash," Amy sticks her tongue out in disgust.

 **Amy facepalms. "That's not important right now!"**

"Pizza is always important! You hater!" Mikey yells, Amy rolling her eyes.

 **"Pizza is too important!" Mikey argues, Amy rolling her eyes. April** **walks up to the closest house with a fire escape and she knocks. A man answers.**

 **"May I help you?"**

 **"Sir, I'm with the firefighters association, local 94," April puts on a deep voice, showing her school ID...which** **shows her with glasses and braces.**

April covers her face. "Whoa..." Mikey looks in shock.

"...I think you looked cute," Donnie admits, April grinning at his honesty.

"I never thought you'd be having glasses, April," Amy tilts her head.

"That was back in 9th grade. I had them taken off a year later and Dad let me have contacts," April shrugs helplessly.

 **"We've received reports of some faulty wiring in this building, so mind if I have a look-see?"**

 **"Well, I don't think-"**

 **"Thanks!" April pushes past him.**

 **"She's so cool!" Donnie says dreamily.**

"Nice thinking, Red," Casey puts his arms behind his head.

"At least he didn't check up with the fire department," April smiles sheepishly.

 **April climbs onto the fire escape. Once she arrives on the roof, she has to jump to get to Shredder's roof. She stumbles a little, looking down. It seemed so far down. She takes a deep breath before jumping. She falls, but catches herself.**

"April!" Donnie shouts in worry.

"I was fine," April giggles a bit, Donnie rubbing his neck sheepishly.

 **April looks down, seeing the kitty lick herself. She meows at April and she pulls herself up, rolling onto the roof. She crawls through a crack in the glass to Shredder's throne room. She sees Shredder sitting at his throne. A door opens and Dogpound** **walks into the room, followed by Fong. Xever** **appears from the water. The two kneel in front of Shredder.**

 **"Listen carefully. Five of you will hijack a tankard on Houston in approximately 15 minutes," April puts her phone on speaker, holding it up.** **"The chemical is extremely rare, so you will not have another chance."**

"Which was?" Kevin wonders.

"A chemical that reacts to water. But we stopped it," Donnie grins.

"But how did he get it?" Nadia asks. "Or find out what it was?"

"I...don't know," Amy answers, since Stockman wasn't in his employ at the time.

 **"Chemical? What chemical?" Raph** **asks.**

 **"How about we listen and find out?" Donnie questions.**

 **"How about I break your shell on my knee?" They glare at each other like Leo and Raph** **normally would.**

Ann flicks Raph on the forehead and he grumbles, rubbing his head.

"The first Raph and Donnie fight," Casey laughs.

 **Amy shushes them. "Don't shush me," Raph** **growls.**

"So rude," Amy glares at Raph.

"Excuse me if I have anger issues," he says sarcastically.

 **"Would you shut up so we can hear about the plan?!" Amy hisses at him.**

 **"Which will destroy them once and for all. Except for the girl. I need her alive. Now go!" Shredder finishes.**

 **"We missed it! Oh, great, nice going, guys," Leo groans.**

"Me?! She shushed me!" Raph points at Amy.

"Because you wouldn't shut up!" Amy glares.

"Raph, stop it!" Leo gives him a sharp look. "You're the one who wouldn't stop asking."

"Whatever!" Raph grunts.

 **"Why does the Shredder need me alive?" Amy asks. "It's not like his vendetta is against me."**

"I feel like that's foreshadowing," Karai calls out.

"The whole nightmare was foreshadowing, wasn't it?" Donnie wonders.

"Oh yeah...she got mind-controlled and the plan for her from Shredder wasn't revealed until later," Leo muses.

"I didn't have psychic powers at the time, so it wasn't really foreshadowing if I was afraid of the future," Amy gives a blank look.

 **"I don't know, but I think it's best we don't find out," Leo answers.**

 **"We gotta** **get April out!" Donnie says, about to jump off. Leo and Amy stop him.**

 **"Donnie, imagine us rushing in there. Think about April's safety if we show up now," Amy explains.**

"But she got kidnapped anyway," Donnie pouts.

 **"We wait," Leo finishes. Dogpound** **and the Foot walk to a truck, Fong following. April jumps down from the fire escape as they pass the alley. Amy looks down at her phone as it rings and she picks up.**

 **"April?"**

 **"I'm gonna** **hitch a ride, see where they go," she says through the phone. Dogpound** **stops in his tracks.**

 **"No, you've done enough, get out of there!" Leo tells her, Dogpound** **turning around with a growl.**

"Dude, how loud is your voice?" Mikey laughs.

"Was I really that loud?" Leo rubs his neck.

"Either that or my phone?" April guesses.

 **"Bradford heard you. April, run!" Leo yells through the phone. April gasps as Dogpound** **advances.**

"Okay, how far away was he for Leo to be able to hear him?" Amy wonders. "I don't think sound works like that."

 **They jump down using the fire escape. Dogpound** **throws April into the van and she's tied up. "Buckle up," he laughs as he buckles her up.**

"Noo, April!" Kirby laments.

"Dad, I was fine. They saved me," April hugs Donnie and he laughs giddily.

"Where did he get the rope from? He automatically had it on him or something?" Ann asks in disbelief.

"Maybe someone gave it to him?" Kevin shrugs helplessly.

 **By the time they get down, the van is already gone. "No! We're too late!" Donnie shouts.**

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, April," Donnie slumps. April hugs him.

"Donnie, it's not your fault. I'm the one who insisted on following them."

"Aww," Amy gives a lopsided grin.

 **Leo takes Amy's phone. "April! April, are you there?"**

 **"She's not gonna** **answer, Leo," Donnie tells him.**

"Cuz, you know, I was gagged," April comments, the others laughing.

 **"What do we do?" Donnie asks desperately.**

 **"We gotta** **get April out of that van, but-but Dogpound's** **in there, and we're not ready to fight that guy. Oh, Splinter was right! We should've stayed below!" Leo starts ranting.**

Amy sighs, shaking her head before she pulls Leo to her using his mask tails. She kisses him briefly and when she pulls away, Leo is surprised. "Calm down, Leo. Okay?"

"O-Okay," he blushes, putting two fingers to his lips.

 **"Leo, calm down," Amy tells him.**

 **"Can't believe I'm gonna** **say this," Raph** **groans, turning to Leo. Amy raises an eyebrow at him. "Get it together, Captain!" He has on a deep voice. Amy realizes what he's trying to do.**

 **"You're our leader, so act like one!"**

"Thanks, guys," Leo grins happily. He was so glad that the two referenced his favorite show.

"Well, you were freaking out just like him," Amy says.

"And...I had to snap ya out of it," Raph crosses his arms. "Can't have my brother panicking."

 **"Thanks, guys. That was the anxiety ray talking," he grins, composing himself. Raph** **looks at Leo expectantly.**

 **"What, that's it? You're not gonna** **slap yourself?"**

 **"Don't push it," Amy tells him.**

"I'm smarter than that," Leo gives a smug look.

"Just sayin'," Raph shrugs.

"Only you, Raph. Only you," Donnie comments.

 **"Psst, let's save April," Leo smiles.**

 **"And our home," Raph** **says.**

 **"But we'll never catch 'em** **on foot!" Donnie explains.**

 **"We're not going on foot," Leo says knowingly.**

"Wait...did you-?!" Angle asks excitedly.

"Yup," the five answer.

 **"Yeah, this is rad!" Mikey cheers as they drive the patrol buggy.**

 **"It's not ready!" Donnie shouts. Each of them have** **hockey helmets in their respective color except Donnie and Mikey. Donnie's is black while Mikey's is brown. They turn sharply to the right.**

 **"This thing is awesome!" Mikey yells in excitement. "Does it have a radio?"**

 **"No, it doesn't have a radio! I'm telling you, it's not ready!" Donnie yells over the noise.**

"That thing looks awesome," Mark grins.

"Thanks!" Donnie returns the grin.

"...You should put in a radio..." Mikey points to him dramatically.

"No."

"Why is it that only three of you were matching?" Nadia frowns. "That's unfashionable!"

"Mom," Amy facepalms.

"Wait, so, Leo's driving the whole thing on his own?" Casey asks. "Wicked."

 **"We didn't have a choice!" Amy tells him.**

"She's right. We didn't have the Shell-Raiser at the time," Leo points out. "And we wouldn't have saved April without it."

"True..." Donnie comments.

 **Leo pulls the accelerator. "Seems ready to me!" Suddenly the steering wheel comes off. "Whoa!" Amy crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow.** **He reattaches it hastily. "Eh, okay, don't pull on that and we'll be fine!"**

Amy giggles and Leo pouts, crossing his arms. "I didn't know it would do that..."

"You should've because I said it wasn't ready," Donnie tells him, a vein appearing on Leo's temple.

 **A truck speeds off, Dogpound** **and the Foot following it on their van. "The tanker! Catch it." They drive up to the front, stopping the tanker by standing in front. The driver gasps, coming to a stop right in front of Dogpound. He walks up to the driver side, pulling off the door. "Get. Out." The driver does so, running away. Dogpound** **waits until one of the Foot soldiers** **climbs** **into the van. Dogpound** **jumps on, the soldier driving off.**

"It sucks that he can't drive," Amy shrugs.

 **The van with April inside follows the tanker. "Call Shredder. Tell him we've acquired the tanker and we're on our way. No problems encountered." He hears a noise, the turtles and Amy turning in their direction. "Hold that call. Run them down."**

"Yeah right," Ann snorts.

"We're too boss to be taken down that way, boi..." Mikey puts his arms behind his back.

 **"Raph, Amy,** **get ready!" Leo says.**

 **"For what?" Raph** **and Amy ask at the same time.**

 **"This!" Leo pulls a lever next to him, separating Raph** **and Amy from the one side with Mikey behind Raph.**

 **"Whoa!" Amy is separated from Leo and Donnie. She screams before she places her hands on the wheel, the three groups dodging between the two vans. They turn around and follow the vehicles.**

"Leonardo, how dare you! My daughter's not old enough to drive!" Stanley shouts.

"Dad, it was gonna happen eventually..." Amy murmurs. "And besides, I managed."

"I'm sorry," Leo sweats nervously.

 **"Leo!" Raph** **drives up to him. "You could've been a little more specific!"**

 **"Not cool!" Amy appears next to Raph.**

 **"Where's the fun in that?" Leo winks at Amy and she blushes.**

"You're such a cheater," Amy whines and Leo kisses her cheek.

"I'm your cheater~"

 **They get closer to the tank. "Get ready!" Leo orders, Donnie eyeing the label on the back.**

 **"Chlorosulfonic** **acid?" Donnie realizes. "Leo, I think I figured out Shredder's plan! That acid reacts violently with water!"**

Everyone gasps except for the turtles and Amy.

 **"Wait, that acid will incinerate the sewers in seconds, including the lair!" Amy exclaims.**

 **"And Splinter! We gotta** **stop them," Leo says.**

 **"How did you know that?" Raph** **asks Amy.**

 **"My parents were scientists, remember?" She reminds him.**

"Wait, really?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, they worked at TCRI, but that wasn't revealed until later," Amy frowns. "And then I lost them."

"What do you mean by that?" Kevin wonders.

"Can we not talk about this? Ames isn't comfortable talking about it, and I would prefer it if everyone else found out when the time comes," Leo places a hand on Amy's shoulder and she smiles at him gratefully.

 **They chase after both vans until the one with April inside changes direction, Fong having seen them. "Donnie, you and Raph** **stay with the van and save April. Amy, Mikey, you're coming with me. We have to stop that tanker!" Leo orders.**

"Yes, I get to save April," Donnie pumps his fist, April laughing.

"Dork," Raph rolls his eyes.

 **"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm stuck with Raph?" Mikey replies.**

 **"No problem!" Raph** **pulls a lever next to him, Mikey yelling as he's detached** **from Raph. "Well, that was fun!"**

"Not for me, bruh!" Mikey crosses his arms.

 **"Told ya!" Leo calls out, detaching Donnie. He hollers as he turns, Raph** **following him. Amy drives up to Leo as she, Mikey, and Leo follow the tanker. Dogpound** **growls, clenching his fist as he sees them. "Amy and Mikey, let's slow this thing down. Fire grappling hooks!" He fires his. Amy nods and presses a button, firing her grappling hook.**

 **"Got it!" Mikey fires his, but the three snap** **off when they reach the back of the tanker.**

 **"Dang it!" Amy exclaims.**

 **"Donnie did say they weren't ready!" Mikey calls out.**

 **"I know!" Leo says.**

"Someone listens," Donnie crosses his arms.

 **Donnie and Raph** **catch up with the van. Donnie draws up beside Fong. "Hold your breath, April!" He throws a smoke bomb and it explodes in Fong's face, making him disoriented. Raph** **speeds and throws sharp objects onto the road, popping the van's wheels and making it stop. The two turtle** **stop their carts.**

 **"Come on!" They leap out and from the back of the van is Foot soldiers. "Let's club these Feet!"**

 **"I think they're called Foots!" Donnie corrects.**

 **"Just hit 'em!"**

Donnie rolls his eyes. "Excuse me for being accurate."

"Oh yeah? Well, sometimes being accurate isn't needed."

"It's a habit," Donnie rubs his neck sheepishly.

 **Raph** **tackles one, hitting him with the back of his sai. Donnie blocks the weapon and jabs him, striking him twice and knocking him down. Fong comes out of the van with two knives, but April knocks him down by kicking the door open.**

"At least my feet weren't tied up," April grins.

"You did great, April," Donnie tells her.

 **April leaps out. "Nice shot!" Donnie grins, coming over.**

 **"Nice wheels," she comments.**

"Waaait, where'd the tape go?" Amy eyes the screen. "It just disappeared..."

"Probably an animation error," Angel shrugs.

 **"Oh, well, I built them, you know!" Donnie tries to sound impressive. One of the go-carts collapses and Donnie turns to it. He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh, they're not ready yet." Raph** **proceeds to untie April.**

"The one thing you try to impress her, and the go-cart interrupts ya," Raph snorts. "Classic."

"You don't need to impress me, I already like you," April grins.

"I know," Donnie grins back.

 **Dogpound** **and the tanker arrive at a man-hole cover. He jumps and throws it. "Whoa!" Leo jumps up as the cover smashes his go-cart. Leo draws his swords. Amy can't stop her go-cart and she takes off her seatbelt, jumping out of the go-cart. It crashes into a wall. She winces at it.**

"Sorry, Donnie," Leo rubs his neck.

"I'm sorry too," Amy rubs her arm sheepishly.

"It was a long time ago, so I'm not too upset. I fixed it anyway," Donnie shrugs. "But you should've been able to stop the go-cart."

"The brake malfunctioned at the last minute," Amy murmurs.

 **"Is that all you got?" Leo asks as Amy runs up to him, pulling out her sword. Mikey draws up beside them.**

 **"I'd say that's a no!" He exclaims. The three charge** **at him and he punches the ground. They jump and he punches Mikey. Leo and Amy slice at him, but his arm was too strong.**

"Not even a scratch," Kevin's eyes widen.

 **Mikey lands a few feet away. Leo and Amy try** **slicing at him, having to dodge Dogpound. He stomps down and punches Leo to the ground. Amy bends down to him as Mikey charges, but is hit. Leo gets up, only to be hit too. Dogpound** **focuses on Amy, trying to punch her. She dodges and he growls at her. He starts walking towards her** **and she puts her hands out in front of her, scared. Leo and Mikey charge from behind, but Dogpound** **punches them. They** **crash against the construction wall. "No!" Amy shouts, Dogpound** **cracking his knuckles.**

"Don't tell me he actually hit you," Nadia looks in horror.

"What, no. You'll see," Amy comments.

 **Something shoots from Amy's hand, hitting Dogpound's** **arm. Amy looks in shock as Dogpound's** **arm is frozen.**

"Awesome..." Most of the teens murmur.

"So that's when you got your powers," Raph smirks.

"Yup," Amy nods.

"I love having an awesome sister!" Mikey hugs Amy and she giggles.

 **Amy looks at her hand in disbelief. Dogpound** **slams his fist into the ground, breaking the ice into pieces. She jumps onto the planks, running over to Leo and Mikey. "You** **guys okay?" She asks them. Leo nods, looking to see the tanker. A Foot soldier is dragging the hose to the manhole.**

 **"Don't let him dump that acid!" He looks behind Amy. "Look out!"**

"Wait, so Amy used her powers for the first time, and you two didn't even see it?" April wonders.

"No," Mikey pouts.

"We were knocked away, so we didn't see it until minutes later," Leo answers.

 **She turns to see Dogpound** **about to punch her. She grabs them and moves away from Dogpound, holding her hand out. An ice dagger shoots from her hand, hitting Dogpound. "Yes!" She pumps her fist, Mikey and Leo surprised.**

 **"What the heck was that?" Leo asks in surprise.**

"Don't answer that," Leo interrupts Mikey, who pouts.

"This is so wicked!" Casey cheers.

 **"I don't know! I just thought about ice, and then that happened!" Amy explains in panic.**

 **"Awesome!" Mikey exclaims, managing to leap down and kick the soldier away from the wheel. He charges at him and Dogpound** **growls, jumping down and turning his attention to Mikey. Leo and Amy give a look of shock.**

 **"Come on!" Leo grabs Amy's hand, running and jumping off with her.**

"Aww yeah, that couple teamwork," Mikey gives a thumbs up. Amy blushes, looking away.

"I didn't write that when I did it before, so I just added that in," Angel shrugs.

 **They try to attack, but the mutant blocks and flings them against the wall. They charge again, trying to slice him, but Dogpound** **grabs a car, flinging it. They jump over it, but they get flung into Mikey. Mikey had already taken down the Foot soldier. Dogpound** **runs up to them, but they move out of the way. Leo swings his swords, but misses. When he does it again, Dogpound** **grabs Leo's arm, flinging him against the side of the tank. His sword got jabbed into it, making a leak. He breaks free, creating a bigger leak.**

"That stuff looks nasty," Angle sticks out her tongue.

 **Amy and Leo look at the tanker. "What did Donnie say about this stuff?"**

 **"It reacts violently with water!" Amy answers.**

 **"Mikey! Throw the water balloon!" Leo yells, turning to him.**

 **"Uh, what water balloon?" He asks innocently. Amy narrows her eyes, crossing her arms.**

 **"The one you were gonna** **hit Leo with?" Mikey does have one behind his back.**

 **"You guys are good..." Mikey throws it, Leo pushing the two out of the way and to a fallen car.**

"Seriously! Are you two psychic?!" Mikey exclaims.

"No, it's because you hadn't hit us all day," Amy shrugs. "And after all that time, you were still planning to hit Leo?!"

"Maaaybe," Mikey smirks.

"Put it away."

Mikey whines, putting his water balloon back.

 **Dogpound** **turns in surprise as there's a hissing noise before the chemical explodes. Amy pops her head out from her spot. "Nice shot, Mi-" Mikey hits him with the water balloon.**

"That was unfair," Leo crosses his arms. "I wasn't expecting that."

"That's why I'm called Dr. Prankenstein, bruh..."

 **"Dr. Prankenstein** **for the win!" Mikey yells.**

 **"You had two? Where do you keep them?" Amy asks, Leo soaking wet.**

"Please don't answer that," Donnie's eyes widen.

"I don't wanna know!" Raph exclaims.

"...He probably keeps them in his-" Amy throws her popcorn at Casey and he pouts.

 **Leo suddenly smirks. "You didn't get Amy." Her eyes widen as Mikey smiles evilly. He throws one at her, but she ducks and it hits Leo.**

 **"Aw, man," he sulks while Leo is unamused. She sticks her tongue out at them.**

"That's what you get for trying to use me as a target!" Amy huffs.

 **Raph** **and Donnie arrive. "Eh, looks like we missed the fireworks!" Raph** **comments.**

 **"Donnie, the go-cart worked great, nice job!" Leo compliments.**

 **"Thanks, Leo. And it's a patrol buggy!"**

"Wait, where did April go?" Angle tilts her head.

"They walked me home," April shrugs.

 **Dogpound** **is kneeling in front of Shredder, who is unhappy. "They defeated you with go-carts and a water balloon?"**

 **"I know it sounds absurd, but-" Dogpound** **stops as Shredder is standing in front of him, his gauntlets out.**

"There is no way he walked across to him in three seconds," Donnie frowns.

 **"Uh, it won't happen again, master, I promise you!"**

 **"If you break that promise..." Shredder slices him, one of his spikes coming off. Dogpound** **whimpers, hanging his head.**

 **"I understand, master."**

 **The turtles all stand in front of Amy, Splinter next to her.**

"Wait, what is this?" Casey wonders.

"This is when I got to choose one of the turtles to train me for a while," Amy explains. "Splinter thought it would enhance my skills."

 **"I am sure you all did your best to give Amelia the experience of being your student, but now it is time for her too choose." They glance at her and she sighs.**

 **"Just so you know, you guys did a great job. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but-"**

 **"Whatever happens, it's cool, dudette," Mikey interrupts, the other turtles nodding.**

"Imagine if she didn't pick Leo," Raph snorts.

"Hey, you just spoiled it!" Amy shouts.

"But it was an obvious choice," Raph gives an annoyed look.

"Whatever."

 **Amy smiles a little. "I choose...Leonardo." She concludes, Leo giving a happy look.**

 **"A wise choice, indeed," Splinter agrees as Leo walks up to her.**

 **"Thanks for choosing me, Amy. I won't let you down, I promise," he says excitedly.**

"Oh no...someone that Leo's gonna train to be exactly like him," Mikey gasps dramatically.

"Shut up," Leo pouts.

 **Amy giggles, gesturing to the living room. "Come on, let's go eat that pizza Mikey got." They sit down in the living room, Amy stopping them from eating. "Wait! Raph, Donnie, I gotta** **show you something," the two raise an eyebrow. She circles her hands to make a snowball.**

 **"Whoa..." Raph** **and Donnie comment.**

 **"How...you can create ice?!" Donnie exclaims.**

"That was snow," Amy gives a blank look.

"...Right."

 **"Do it again, do it again!" Mikey cheers, Amy shrugging.**

 **"It does explain why my pizza froze and why I was so cold in warm places," Amy says.**

 **"Awesome!" Raph** **comments and they all grab a slice.**

 **"Nothing says victory like the sweet taste of pizza!" Mikey takes a bite. The others do the same. Amy sniffs the air and covers her mouth.**

 **"Ugh, this pizza smells kinda** **funky. Where'd you get it?" Donnie says.**

 **"It's the one April threw out," the others gag and drop their slices.**

"Ewwww!" All the teens shout, Splinter shaking his head with a sigh.

"Pizza is pizza, bruh!" Mikey points at them.

"I can't believe we ate that," Raph grunts.

 **Amy's eyes widen in shock, horror, and disgust. Her eye twitches as she drops her pizza slice. She runs to a garbage can and spits out her bites of pizza. She gets mouthwash out of nowhere and gulps it down.**

"That...is a lot," Donnie's eyes widen. "Aren't you worried about your lungs?"

"I don't care...it was nasty," Amy shudders.

 **"What? We live in a sewer. Now you're clean freaks?" He picks up the slices. "More for me!"**

 **"That was vile, and disgusting," Amy murmurs to Donnie as the others glare at him. Splinter enters the room.**

 **"My children. I owe you my gratitude, and my apology."**

 **"An apology?" Leo asks.**

 **"Fear clouded your minds," Splinter explains. "However, it was not the Shredder who fueled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear and performed admirably. No training today."**

"Aww," Lily grins. "That's sweet."

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon at Amelia," he continues. They turn to see Mikey holding a balloon and he smiles sheepishly.**

 **"You are so gonna** **get it!" Raph** **exclaims as they jump onto Mikey, the screen turning into comic-book style.**

"Even when he gives you no training, he still wants to hit Amy," Kevin gives a blank look. Amy ducks from another water balloon from Mikey, and it hits Leo.

"Really?!" He exclaims in annoyance.


	11. Mousers Attack

**Angel: This whole week I had to study for two exams, so I didn't type as much as I usually do. Next week I will not post anything because I will be gone on the 21st and I won't return until the 28th...at night time D: I will update Hey Amy either tomorrow or Sunday, as well as the next chapter for the Titanic story. See ya!**

Amy sits down next to Leo as she holds a bucket of popcorn. Leo licks his lips at the treat, kissing Amy's cheek repeatedly. "Leo!" She exclaims, giggling. "I thought you wanted popcorn!"

"Oh, that's not what I really want," he winks, Amy blushing deeply.

"Stop being inappropriate, my parents would kill you," she whispers and his eyes widen. Luckily the two weren't watching them right now. "Oh wait...this is the episode where Leo and Raph thought that they were better than Donnie and Mikey, isn't it?" She sighs, shaking her head.

"We don't think, we know we are," Raph brags, the girls turning to him with flame eyes. He backs away sheepishly.

 **In the dojo, the team are having another training session, where they are mimicking a defense in slow motion. Splinter is watching them.** **Except for Raph, who wasn't bothering with the slow part.**

 **"What? Are you fighting in slow motion?" He asks Leo, who is behind him.**

 **"I suppose I could do it faster if I ignored my form, like you!" Leo retorts.**

 **"Ignore this form!" Raph** **attacks Leo, who dodges and counters Raph's** **attacks.**

"Really?" Amy deadpans.

"He started it," Raph growls.

 **The others stare at them, Amy and Splinter glancing at each other. They walk over to them, Amy jabbing her finger in Leo's neck and Splinter Raph's. They both go bug-eyed.**

Amy and Ann giggle, Leo and Raph looking in embarrassment.

 **"Competition is an excellent motivator, but not when it turns you against each other," Amy scolds them. Splinter nods at her.**

 **"Amelia, you show great wisdom. So now, you will spar three on two."**

"Suck up," Raph grunts.

"She is not," Donnie argues.

"Yeah dude, you're the one who was being a hothead," Casey comments. Amy smiles gratefully as Raph gives them annoyed looks.

 **"What?! But it's three against two!" Raph** **protests.**

"So what? You've been against five against three," April crosses her arms.

"Whatever," Raph looks away.

 **"Numbers do not affect the outcome of a battle," Splinter answers.**

"True," Raph agrees reluctantly.

 **"Okay," Leo crosses his arms,** **"I'll take Don-" he starts.**

 **"You will take Raphael and Amelia." The three look** **at each other, then at Splinter. "You two must focus on working together, not competing with each other."**

"But that doesn't explain why you put Amy with them," Lily tilts her head in confusion.

"Simple, so she can prevent them from fighting," Splinter chuckles a little. Leo pouts while Raph crosses his arms with a small huff.

"Yeah, with her around, they can actually be brothers for a change!" Karai laughs.

"I was just fine with them...sorta," Amy rubs her neck sheepishly.

"I'm not that bad to deal with, am I?" Leo pouts.

"Of course not," Amy pecks his cheek. "That is, when you want to be mature."

Everyone else laughs, Leo sinking in his chair.

 **"Okay, so Amy, me, and Raph** **against Mikey and Donnie?" Leo laughs. "Uh, isn't that a little unfair?"**

 **Amy narrows her eyes. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Donnie accuses.**

 **"Um, how can I put this gently...Amy, you wanna** **take this one? You're the nicest one out of all of us," Leo glances at her.**

 **"Uh, no thanks. Whatever is going on, I don't want to be a part of it!" Amy answers nervously.**

"Wise choice," Casey snorts.

"Probably because she thinks B team is better..." Mikey whispers, Leo and Raph turning to him sharply.

"That is not true!" Leo exclaims.

"She went with us, not you!" Raph argues.

"Because you hypnotized her or influenced her!" Donnie narrows her eyes. Amy sinks in her seat as they argue.

"Waaah, I don't wanna be involved in this..."

 **"We're way better than you** **guys!" Raph** **explains.**

 **"At fighting, maybe," Mikey snorts.**

 **"Uh, that's what I meant!" Raph** **says. Mikey and Donnie glare at them.**

 **"Oh? Fine," Mikey replies, a vein appearing on Donnie's head. Splinter looks between them as they face each other.**

"You guys are so immature," Mark shakes his head.

"Ames picked us, obviously!" Leo exclaims, the arguing still going on. Amy gives a helpless look as the four surround her, staring at her intensely.

"I pick neither," she states, sweating a little.

"Which means she picks us," Leo grins.

"No it doesn't," she gives him a sharp look.

"Sorry, but we won," Raph shrugs, Mikey and Donnie giving them dirty looks. Amy chuckles darkly and they stare at her. "Ice princess?"

"If you keep talking about this, I will get this hammer out and I will KILL YOU!" She slams a hammer down, the four running away with scared looks as everyone else burst into laughter.

 **"Hajime!" Splinter calls out. Leo, Amy, and Raph** **take them down in a matter of minutes. Mikey and Donnie fall down, groaning as there's stars around their heads. Leo and Raph** **congratulate each other.**

 **"Ya** **me!"**

 **"You were right, Sensei. Working together is fun," Raph** **says with a grin. Amy winces as she bends down to Mikey and Donnie.**

 **"Sorry guys," she tells them. They give her a thumbs** **up painfully.**

Leo and Raph suddenly sweat, turning to April and Lily as they give the two turtles dirty looks. "Uh, well, you see, girls..."

"We, uh...it was part of training?" Leo asks nervously. They slap the two on the cheek, Leo and Raph rubbing their faces.

"You won't even defend me?" Leo turns to Amy, who crosses her arms.

"No, this is payback for trying to make me choose between the teams."

"But you're my Ames," he whines, Amy shaking her head in disbelief.

 **At Shredder's lair, Dogpound** **kneels in front of Shredder, who's sitting in his throne. "The Purple Dragon gang have agreed to raise our cut to 80%. No complaints."**

"No wonder why they need to steal," Amy snorts.

 **"It seems your mutated form has its advantages. But do not forget our primary goal: Locating Splinter, Amelia, and the turtles. The girl has proven herself...worthy after you informed me of her powers."**

"Shell no, we're not letting ya have her!" Raph exclaims, Amy giving him a slightly surprised look.

"As long as we live and breathe, you won't take her," Leo narrows his eyes.

"She's our little sister...we promised to protect her," Donnie gives a determined look.

"Yeah, dude...she's part of our family," Mikey gives a slightly angry look.

Amy beams at them, the others giving a look of amusement.

 **Xever** **swims up in his tank. "If I weren't stuck in here, I would have** **caught Splinter by now."**

 **"But you** _ **are**_ **stuck in there," Bradford starts tapping the glass.**

 **"No, no, no, no! Stop that! Ow! Ow! Stop it! Stop it!" Fishface** **protests.**

Everyone laughs at this display. "Flounder deserved it," Raph smirks evilly.

"Dude, he helped us when Tiger Claw summoned that demon dragon," Mikey gives him a look.

"I still don't trust him."

 **"I'm sure you'll have your chance to shine one of these days. Master Shredder might get hungry for sushi," Dogpound** **teases.**

 **"Why don't you get into the water and say that?" Xever** **threatens.**

"Is it wrong that this is kinda funny?" Karai chuckles.

"Nope!" Raph places his arms behind his back.

 **"Enough, Xever! Bradford is right." Shredder walks up to the water. "You are useless to me this way." Xever** **swims away.**

"Dude, that's creep. Dogpound totally started it," Mikey comments.

 **"I'm counting on you. Find me information I can use, or Xever** **won't be the only one missing his legs."**

 **In the living room, Raph** **is reading a magazine. Mikey and Donnie were still a little offended as Amy sits down in front of the TV. Leo comes in with two plates of pizza. He hands Amy a plate with a smile and she smiles back.**

"Aww," Mikey places his hands on his cheek. "So kawaii..."

"All I did was give her pizza," Leo defends.

"But pizza is the ultimate couple food..."

"That makes no sense," Ann rolls her eyes.

 **"Look, guys. Raph** **and I may be better fighters, but you're still an important part to the team," Leo consoles them,** **sitting** **next to Amy.**

 **"Hm, as important as you three?" Donnie huffs.**

"If Donnie wasn't important, he wouldn't be making you inventions anymore," Amy crosses her arms as Donnie gives a gap-toothed grin. Leo rubs his neck sheepishly.

"You have a point there..."

"You're still in the doghouse, buddy," she tells him, Leo sulking.

"Why didn't you mention Amy in that sentence?" Kevin wonders.

"Well, I didn't want to get her involved," Leo rubs his arm.

"But you did anyway," Amy pouts. "That was too much pressure."

 **He glances at Raph, Amy not saying a word. "Uh, very important," Leo hesitates.**

Amy slaps Leo's arm. "Shut up, he fought Falco, you jerk!"

Leo rubs his arm, disappointed in himself.

 **"We shouldn't compare ourselves.** **It-It's like apples and oranges," Leo finishes as Amy takes a bite out of her pizza.**

 **"Yeah, if apples are way better, which they are," Raph** **mutters loud enough for them to hear.**

"Oranges are better," Amy crosses her arms.

"Like shell they are," Raph glares.

"Stop it, Raph," Leo warns.

 **"So, the truth comes out!" Donnie announces as Mikey flips off the couch.**

 **"You guys think of us as some kind of...B team!" Mikey says.**

 **"Good one, Dr. Namenstein!" Raph** **compliments, looking up from his magazine. "We'll call you the B team!"**

"Seriously?" Ann gives Raph a deadpan look.

"This was a long time ago. We're over it now," he argues.

 **"Would you stop giving them a hard time? All of you are equally skilled," Amy turns to Raph** **in annoyance.**

"Thank you, Lia. At least someone remembered that we've been training for the same amount of time!" Donnie crosses his arms with a huff.

"Whatever," Raph grunts.

 **"Thanks!" Mikey says before realizing. "I mean, hey. And Amy, you're on the B team!" Amy turns her head sharply to him.**

 **"I'm not getting involved in this!" She defends.**

"Yeah, because you're on our t-" Mikey sweats sheepishly when Amy turns to him with flame eyes.

 **"Dude, she's already on our team," Raph** **waves it off. Amy turns her head to him.**

 **"Since when do YOU make that decision?" She retorts, annoyed.**

 **"Hey, how come she's on your team? We had her first!" Donnie argues and the four start** **arguing. Amy starts to look overwhelmed, sweating.**

"Sorry for pressuring you," Leo rubs his neck.

"Don't do that again..." Amy murmurs.

"So glad I wasn't involved!" April sighs in relief. Splinter just shakes his head.

 **Amy clutches her hair before standing up. "STOP IT!" Ice forms on the floor, creating icicles pointed at the four. They back away and Amy's eyes widen in realization. She waves a hand, making it disappear.**

"I'm sorry!" Amy wails, Leo hugging her.

"No, Ames, don't apologize. It was our fault for putting that amount of pressure on you." He rubs her back.

"Dang, Amy snapped," Casey's eyes widen.

"Shut up, Casey," April crosses her arms.

"Yeah, dude, knock it off," Kevin turns to him.

 **"Sorry, but I'm on neither side. Let's leave it at that," she sits down.**

 **"Yeah, she's on her own team, the A plus team," Raph** **comments before they go back to their spots.**

"You only say that because she has powers," Donnie crosses his arms.

"You need to appreciate them more!" Amy slaps Leo in the face and he rubs it in pain.

"Ouch, Ames..."

"Ha!" Raph snorts before Ann slaps him too. "Oww..."

"Dudettes, no need for slapping," Mikey sweats.

 **"There's no shame in it. Look," Leo points at the TV screen. "They've got a B team too!"**

 **"We'll need backup," Captain Ryan says on the TV. "You two in the shirts, you're coming with us." He glance** **at two crew members who wear orange and purple shirts. They're beamed onto a planet, the two immediately zapped and destroyed.**

 **"Rodriguez and that other guy, they're gone!" Crankshaw exclaims.**

 **"Well, that's why we bring them along."**

 **Donnie and Mikey cross their arms.**

"Oh, so we're just there to get zapped?" Donnie crosses his arms.

"That didn't even happen," Leo gives a blank look.

"That's not the point," Amy turns to him. He smiles nervously and she huffs, turning away.

 **"Thanks a lot!" Donnie comments a little bitterly and Amy sighs.**

 **"Leo, bad example," she deadpans and he smiles sheepishly.**

"I hate this episode," Donnie looks annoyed.

 **April comes in, looking a little down. The TV is shut off.**

 **"April!" Donnie greets. "What's wrong?"**

 **"Are you okay?" Amy wonders a little in worry.**

 **"I just got mugged by some Purple Dragons! They stole my phone!"**

"What?! How dare they steal from my daughter?!" Kirby exclaims in rage.

"Dad, I got a new one for free!" She explains, holding up a T-Phone.

"Free? ...Well, then I'm satisfied."

 **"Don't worry. We'll kick their butts for you!" Leo says, determined.**

 **"Yeah, we'll teach those punks to mess with April O'Neil!" Raph** **agrees.**

"Oh, so you would beat someone up for her phone, but you wouldn't stop saying that you're better than your brothers when I asked you to?" Amy crosses her arms.

"W-Well...it was...I didn't mean..." Leo stutters, not knowing how to answer the question. He panics before grabbing her by the waist, smothering her face in kisses. She bursts into giggles, trying to get him off.

"Leo! I'm still mad at you, you know!"

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot, Ames. Forgive me," he stares into her eyes. She blushes, looking away.

"No."

"Dang it."

Raph glances at Ann and she turns her head away. He grunts, feeling a little annoyed.

"Please...Ames..." Leo kisses her briefly. "It was in the past, I'm over that phase now."

"...Okay," she murmurs, looking embarrassed since everyone was watching.

 **"Wait, hold on," Amy pushes past Raph** **and Donnie. "It's just a phone. I don't like the Purple Dragons as much as you do, but should we really beat them up over something so small?"**

 **April nods at her. "She's got a point. I'll get another one."**

 **"Come on, what's the point of being a ninja if you can't help your friends when they get robbed?" Donnie says.**

"Not seeking your own battles, for one," Splinter voices, Donnie looking in embarrassment as he remembers what happened.

 **"The girls are right," they turn to Splinter. "It is best to let this go."**

 **"What do you mean? Why shouldn't we get her phone back?" Leo asks.**

"Because Baxter Stockman ended up ruining things for us and her phone got shattered anyway," Amy smirks in amusement.

"I have no comment," Leo gives a blank look.

 **"One cannot predict the consequences of battle," Splinter walks up to them. "Every fight has the potential to stir a hornet's nest. A simple cell phone does not justify this risk."**

 **"What risk?" Raph** **asks. "It's the Purple Dragons, even Mikey and Donnie could 'em!"**

 **"Hey!" They yell indignantly.**

 **"It's a cell phone!" Amy retorts.**

"Yeah, we understand that now," Raph mutters.

 **"Sorry Amy, four to one. Don't worry, Sensei!" Leo assures. "We'll be careful!" He grabs Amy's hand and they run out of the lair.** **April stays behind.**

"Sometimes being the only girl in the family really sucks!" Amy mutters.

 **"Eh. What ya** **gonna** **do?" April shrugs.**

 **"Hope my next pupil is more obedient," he tosses her a wooden sword and they bow to each other.**

"Hey," the turtles and Amy cross their arms as Splinter chuckles to himself.

 **At the Purple Dragons' lair, Fong sips his drink as a small knife is thrown into the wall. Sid and Tsoi are throwing knives at a picture of a turtle with a mask. Amy is half of the picture.**

"Wait, how'd they get my photo?!" Amy demands.

"They must have good sources. Pulverizer had yours too," Leo comments.

"Don't remind me."

"Dude, that's creepy," Mikey indicates the photo of the turtle.

 **"Right in the shell!" He gestures to the wall, Sid walking up to him. "Let's see you beat that."**

 **"Watch and learn," he misses terribly, Tsoi laughing at him. "Oh, that's it. No more bets."**

 **"Come on, your luck will turn around." He's suddenly kicked into a wall, Fong spitting out his drink.**

 **"The turtles and Pinkie?"**

 **"Sup?" Raph** **asks casually, the others landing beside him, Mikey doing a kung fu** **noise.**

"No," Raph deadpans, the others laughing.

"This is good timing on Raph's part," Kevin comments.

"First April and now Raph, I guess we just have a knack for good timing in this season," Amy shrugs sheepishly.

"Not when it came to saving me," Karai crosses her arms.

"We can't control that, blame the writers," Raph retorts.

 **"It's Amy! Not Pinkie! Amy!" Amy protests**

 **"Get 'em!" Fong orders Tsoi. He leaps at Mikey, who takes out his nunchucks.**

 **"Bring it!"**

 **"Coming through!" Raph** **suddenly leaps in and kicks him out of the way before Mikey could even touch him. Mikey growls, annoyed.**

"The look on your face," Lily giggles.

"Dude, I can handle him!" Mikey yells at Raph.

"He's fought them before," Amy points out.

"Not as good as me," Raph brags.

 **Fong tries to attack Donnie. "I got it!" Leo leaps over and kicks Fong away.**

 **"Hey!" Donnie complains in slow motion.**

April laughs a little. "It's a little funny, I have to admit."

"Donnie and Mikey are getting shown up," Casey laughs.

"No we're not! We can take those dudes!" Mikey exclaims.

"Yeah, they just wanted to show off," Donnie crosses his arms.

"I said sorry!" Leo protests.

 **Sid jumps towards Amy, a fist headed for her face. She narrows her eyes and stabs the floor with her katana, jumping up and twirling around the hilt in a circular motion. She hits him, backflipping to the ground and takes her katana back.**

"That move is so awesome, and you did it with a katana," Lily's eyes shine.

"Yeah, she's like an opponent of gravity," Angle grins.

"Heh heh," Amy rubs her neck sheepishly.

"Why don't you do that, bro?" Mikey looks at Leo.

"I choose not to, Mikey."

 **Someone clears their throat and she turns to see Fong giving her a flirty look. "Oh, great. You," she deadpans.**

 **"What's a nice girl like you doing here in a place like this?" He growls, Amy scoffing.**

"Beating you into a bloody pulp," Leo growls, clenching his fist.

"Leo, this was like forever ago, you know," Amy tells him.

"I don't care, no one should speak to you like that," he hugs her and she smiles a little at his overprotectiveness.

 **"I was gonna** **ask you the same thing," Amy retorts. She slides under him, ice trailing underneath her feet. Fong slips on the ice and she snickers.**

"Nice move," Donnie gives her a thumbs up.

"Why thank you," She bows her head.

 **"Let's get out of here!" They start running, but are blocked by Raph** **and Mikey. They turn, face-to-face with Leo, Amy, and Donnie. Leo grabs Fong and flings him against the wall.**

 **"You punks stole a phone from a friend of ours. We want it back!" Leo demands.**

 **Fong scoffs, "Whatever. We steal a lot of phones. Is your friend just as cute as her?" Fong growls playfully at Amy, who shudders in disgust. Leo growls and starts choking him a little.**

 **"Whoa, Leo," Donnie warns.**

"Dude, Leo went savage," Casey comments.

"I was just angry because of the flirting," Leo explains. "You shouldn't try to stop me, Donnie!"

"Noted," Donnie answers nervously.

"Thanks, Leo," Amy rests her head on his shoulder.

 **"Well, let's see 'em. NOW!" Fong leads them to a pile of the stuff they've stolen. Computers, phones, and even a weird painting. They scan the pile and Donnie points.**

 **"Hey, that looks like it!" There's a phone with a red cover propped up against a laptop.**

"Of course you would know what her phone looks like," Raph snorts.

"That's a little creepy," Nadia admits.

"Mom, don't hate on his crush," Amy giggles.

"This is so embarrassing right now," Donnie covers his face.

 **Suddenly, the ground shakes. "Does anybody else feel that?" Mikey asks. Pieces of the ceiling collapse.**

 **"What the heck is going on?" Amy exclaims as she looks around.**

 **"What's going on?" Sid asks.**

"I _literally_ just asked that," Amy deadpans.

 **A crack opens in the ground and some weird robotic things come out. They're armless and look like mice without any tails. They also have red electric mouths and sharp jaws. They screech in a robotic way.**

 **"What the heck?" Leo asks in surprise.**

"Why are you so surprised, they're just ugly-looking robots," Kevin laughs.

"This is the first time we saw the Mousers," Leo explains.

"The what?" Angle asks in confusion.

"Robots that Baxter Stockman made to steal for him," Donnie answers. "Angel told me that this happened in another universe as well."

"Yeah, in the show before this one," Angel elaborates.

 **The robots make their way to the pile of things and start snatching them in their jaws, heading back to the hole.**

 **"Hey, those things are stealing the stuff we stole!" Sid yells.**

 **"Better them than you!" Amy snaps her head to him.**

Everyone laughs at her joke.

 **"Wait, where's-" Amy taps Leo and points to the stairs, Fong getting away as he holds April's phone. He salutes at them.**

"Okay, he could not look any more stupid," Raph snorts.

"Agreed," Leo nods.

"Wait, if you saw him, then why didn't you go and stop him?" Mark wonders.

"Because I saw him a few seconds before I warned Leo," Amy explains.

 **"He's got the phone! B team, get him!" Leo orders, pulling out his swords. "We'll handle the metal!"**

"Not you too!" Mikey whines.

"It came out of nowhere," Leo rubs his neck.

"Sure," Donnie narrows his eyes.

 **"Hey, we are-"**

 **"Just go!"**

 **"Amy, you're staying with them?" Mikey whines, the brunette stopping in her tracks.**

 **"I'm on my own team, remember? I make my own decisions," Amy explains.**

"If you say it's because I think you're better, I will slap you!" Amy warns before Raph can say anything. He huffs, looking away.

 **"If you guys can't handle it, don't be ashamed to call for help!" Raph** **says, running off.**

 **"Why does it matter** **who's better?" Amy turns to him in annoyance.**

 **"Because it's true," Raph** **retorts, Amy narrowing her eyes.**

 **Mikey frowns. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe you should call us for help! Or don't call us, we'll call you! Wait, I mean-"**

 **"I think they got it," Donnie assures, Mikey blowing a raspberry at them.**

"No, we didn't," Leo shakes his head.

 **"Yeah, real mature," Amy rolls her eyes. Raph** **throws his sai** **at one, Leo slicing one to pieces. Amy spins around her sword before slicing one in half. Leo kicks one away before slicing another to pieces. As the three fight them off, the robots that didn't get sliced head for the tunnel. Leo slices the last one.**

 **"Come on. Let's see where these things are coming from," Leo orders the two. They put away their weapons and jump down. Tsoi and Sid come out of hiding. They glance at each other before following after them.**

"Why would they follow you?" April wonders.

"Probably because of their stolen stuff," Raph scoffs.

 **Dogpound** **is lifting weights in an old warehouse** **as Fong walks up to him. "What is it?"**

 **"One of our guys jacked this earlier tonight. Then those turtles and Pinkie came looking for it, said it belongs to a friend of theirs."**

 **"Really?" Dogpound** **growls, turning around.**

"His legs are freakishly long," Stanley murmurs. "I wonder if I can be that tall."

"Dad, you're fine just the way you are!" Amy chuckles.

 **Up on the rooftop window, Donnie and Mikey watch them. "Aww, man. We can't take Dogpound** **on our own. Maybe we should wait for Amy, Leo, and Raph."**

 **"And tell them we chickened out? Then they'll never stop calling us the B team! We'll use stealth. With the right plan, we can grab the phone without Dogpound** **ever seeing us. Okay?"**

 **Mikey nods at him.**

"I never _called_ you guys the B team!" Amy says, annoyed.

"You still went with them!" Mikey points at her dramatically. "You traitor!"

"How am I a-" Amy groans in annoyance. "You guys are freaking impossible, you know that?!"

 **The robots are piling the things** **they stole. The camera pans to Stockman, who laughs. "Well done, my pretties."**

"Dude, him again?" Casey complains.

"Wait, that's Baxter Stockman, right?" Kevin points to the screen.

"Yeah, that's him," Donnie confirms.

"After six episodes," Amy deadpans.

 **Amy, Raph, and Leo jump down from the tunnel. "Dexter Spackman," Raph** **twirls his sais, Amy leaning in close.**

 **"It's Baxter Stockman," she whispers.**

 **"It's Baxter Stockman!" Stockman yells, annoyed.**

 **"I was close!" Raph** **complains, Amy facepalming.**

"No. No you weren't," Amy deadpans.

"Why is it that the bad guys like to repeat what you say?" Ann wonders.

"I don't know," Amy shrugs. "And Stockman probably didn't even hear me, so he wasn't aware."

 **"So, you're here to stop me again!" Stockman says. "Well, you don't stand a chance against my Mousers!"**

"Why does he assume that when we didn't know it was him in the first place?" Leo raises an eyebrow.

 **"Mousers?" Leo asks.**

 **"Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation** **and Retrieval Sentries," Stockman explains.**

 **"Eh, it's not boring enough," Amy retorts.**

 **"Seems a little forced," Leo agrees.**

"And stupid," Ann snorts.

 **"Since my test robbery was successful, it's time to move on to bigger targets. These are about to make me very, very rich," Stockman smiles evilly.**

"It's so weird that it's the exact same thing in the other show," Angel comments.

"Wait, really?" Donnie asks in surprise. "What a coincidence."

 **"And we're gonna** **make you very, very hurt," Raph** **threatens, advancing. Suddenly Stockman takes out a bottle and sprays them with red powder.**

 **"Acid! Protect your eyes!" Leo yells and they start coughing, Amy covering her eyes,** **but it's not poisonous.**

"Wait, if it wasn't acid, then what was it?" Mark asks.

"You'll find out later," Amy explains.

 **"Wait, we're fine!" Raph** **says and Amy uncovers her eyes, looking at herself. Leo stops coughing.**

 **"You're right." He frowns. "Get him!"**

 **"Get me? No, you'll be the ones who will be getting got!" He gets confused for a second. "Gotten?" He recovers, Amy pinching her nose and shaking her head. "Get them!" They screech and charge.**

"Dude, just because you're a lame villain, doesn't mean you can't use basic grammar!" Amy exclaims as they laugh.

 **The team slices the Mousers away in seconds, jumping away. "Ha!" Raph** **yells triumphantly. "All gone!"**

 **"Aw, did we break your little toys?" Amy teases.**

 **"Good thing I made extra," Stockman presses a button and a door opens besides them. There's at least a thousand robots and they all come out, surrounding Stockman.**

"When did he have the time to make extra?" Nadia wonders.

"Well, it was six episodes since we saw him. Maybe he used that time to make them," Donnie shrugs.

 **The two turtles and Amy look to each other before leaping in, slicing and stabbing the robots. "I'm calling it! Time to go!" Leo says.**

 **"I'll allow it," Raph** **calls out, running off.**

 **"I second that," Amy replies, jumping over the rail with them as Stockman laughs.**

 **"You can't run forever. Soon, the Mousers will crush your bones in their jaws. Such is the fate of anyone foolish enough to trifle with Baxter Stock-" He suddenly has a weird look on his face, falling down to reveal Sid and Tsoi.**

"Wait, how long have they been there?" April wonders.

"Well, we definitely didn't see them," Raph shrugs. "So maybe they used stealth?"

 **The two turtles are brainstorming on how to get the phone back. "We need a diversion, so we can grab the phone. How about this? We make them think the police are here. We'll need a bullhorn, some flashing lights, and a siren."**

 **"Operation Cop Out!" Mikey says.**

"That's not stuff you usually find lying around, though," Amy shakes her head.

"I could've just made some," Donnie huffs.

 **"Or we can make them think the place is on fire. We'll need a smoke machine, an orange light, and some firefighter jackets."**

 **"Operation Burn Out!"**

"Good luck getting that on short notice," Raph snorts.

 **"Or, we could find the breaker box and shut off the power! We'll need...um, nothing," Donnie finally says.**

"Except good senses," Casey snorts.

"Would you both shut up?" April gives them annoyed looks.

 **"Operation Black Out!" Mikey yells triumphantly. "No, Lights Out! No, Power Out! This one's too good I can't handle it!" He faints, Donnie grimacing.**

"Those names are dumb," Mark comments.

"You leave him alone!" Lily points at him.

"You guys are like Pinky and the Brain," Lily points out, Amy grinning.

"No," Donnie warns.

"Yes."

"No!"

"They're Mikey, they're Mikey and the Don, Don, Don, Don, Don, Don, Don, Don, Don!"

Donnie groans, putting his face into his hands.

 **Leo, Amy, and Raph** **are still running away from the Mousers. They stop at a rooftop to catch their breath. Amy places a hand on the wall, panting. "Arms...legs...getting tired..." She says between pants.**

"We ran like five blocks," Raph comments.

"You're so lazy," Casey laughs, Raph joining in. They stop when they see Amy with flame eyes.

 **"You think we lost them?" Leo asks, Raph** **looking down as Amy wipes sweat off her forehead. More Mousers arrive, yowling angrily.**

 **"I'd say no," He turns to them, running off.**

Everyone in the room snickers.

 **Amy slips and falls off the roof, breaking her leg. She winces, holding her leg.**

 **"Ow!" She looks up to see the Mousers advancing. She closes her eyes, bracing herself as a wave of ice freezes half the Mousers. She opens her eyes. "Huh?"**

"So your powers response to your pain?" Ann asks, tilting her head.

"Something like that," Amy answers.

"Dude, you're pretty clumsy to fall off and break your leg," Kevin shakes his head, Nadia and Stanley glancing at the brunette.

"Heh, yeah," she rubs her neck sheepishly.

 **Leo jumps down in front of her, slicing through a couple of robots. She looks at him in surprise before they're all taken care of. He walks over to her, bending down. "Are you okay?" He asks and she nods.**

 **"Yeah, I think I sprained my left leg," she winces.**

"Which means no, you're not okay," Leo retorts.

"I didn't want to make you worry," Amy shrugs.

"Too late for that, Ames," he kisses her cheek.

 **They hear another screech, turning to see more robots. Leo picks Amy up bridal style and she blushes a bright red as he jumps up to the rooftop.**

"Someone's blushing," Nadia teases, Amy huffing.

"I was not blushing, I was...cold!"

"Yeah right," Raph snorts.

 **They keep running, Leo holding Amy as safely as possible.** **"How are those things tracking us?" Leo** **asks.**

 **"It's gotta** **be that stuff he sprayed us with," Raph** **guesses.**

 **"The spray must detect something. I think that's how they track us. I don't remember the type of camera that detects it," Amy explains, both Leo and Raph** **looking at her.**

"Wow, so this is a scientist's daughter," Donnie teases.

"Shut up."

 **"Alright, we better call Donnie."**

"So you caved in first!" Mikey points at Leo, Raph glaring at him.

"We did not cave."

 **"You wanna** **get bailed out by the B team? Forget that!" Raph** **says, Amy narrowing her eyes.**

 **"There's nothing wrong with asking for help!" She hisses at him.**

"Oh, so you did need our help," Donnie crosses his arms with a smirk.

Leo and Raph groan. "You're never gonna let us live this down, are you?" Raph rubs a temple.

"Nope!"

 **Leo sees something up ahead. "Maybe we won't have to," He slides to a stop in front of a water tower,** **putting Amy down. "Whatever this stuff is, we'll just wash it off." He slices the pipe connected to the water tower, spraying all three of them with cold water.**

 **"Ahh! Cold!" Raph** **calls out.**

"Really?" Amy gives a deadpan look.

"What, it's a perfectly normal reaction," Raph grunts.

 **Amy wrings her hair out, letting it spin around as it dries.**

"That's a pretty good way to dry your hair quickly," April notes.

 **"That oughta** **do it." The Mousers screech, making Leo's eyes go small, appearing on the rooftop.**

 **"Uh...I don't think this stuff wears off instantly," Amy gives a nervous look.**

 **"Of course, we could just call Donnie to say hi!" Raph** **says nervously.**

Donnie smirks, crossing his arms. "So you admit it."

"Shut up, Donnie," Raph grumbles.

"That look is so funny," Amy giggles, Leo looking away with a pout, but he was smiling on the inside since he made her laugh.

 **Donnie and Mikey pace around on the rooftop, trying to think of a good plan. "I've got it!" He finally says, a blue screen appearing above him as he explains. "I'll use my T-Phone to hack the CIA computer system, then reroute a satellite over the building and focus its beams to give them all splitting headaches!"**

Everyone laughs at the cartoon display.

 **"Operation Spaced Out!" Mikey exclaims, his eyes turning into stars.**

 **"That's when you go in, wearing a tinfoil hat to protect yourself-" His T-Phone rings and he answers it.**

"Why would he need to wear a hat?" Nadia wonders.

"To protect him from the rays of the satellite," Donnie answers.

 **"I'm kinda** **in the middle of something!" Donnie says.**

 **"Is that Leo?" Mikey asks. "Tell him my operation names!"**

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that," Donnie says.

 **"What's the matter? Oh** **don't tell me the A team and the A plus team need our help?"**

 **"Uh...no!" Leo answers. "No, of course not, w-we're great, I-I'm just checking to see if you guys need any help!"**

"You sure about that, bro?" Mikey smirks knowingly.

"Y-Yes," Leo pouts, crossing his arms.

 **"We got this," Donnie explains. "We followed Fong** **to the defunct futon factory on fifth."**

 **"Say that five times fast," Mikey laughs.**

"I just realized what he meant," Donnie facepalms.

 **"Anyway, we've got an awesome plan to get the phone back. How are you guys doing?" Donnie brags.**

 **"Uh, you know...good-ish," Leo looks down. Amy, Leo, and Raph** **are sitting on the water tank with the Mousers chomping down on the wooden legs.**

 **"Can't you use your ice powers or something?" Raph** **whispers to Amy.**

 **"Do you not see how many there are? And even if I used them, they would keep coming back," Amy retorts.**

"You haven't used them once," Karai retorts.

"Well now you know why."

 **"Can you at least get rid of them?" Leo covers his phone with his hand. Amy rolls her eyes with a sigh. She raises her hand, summoning spikes of ice under the robots, impaling them. She grins before more appear. They** **screech** **and Leo yelps.**

 **"Whoops, call waiting, gotta** **go!" He shuts off.**

"Yeah, _that_ sounded believable," Donnie deadpans. Amy giggles at Leo and he pouts.

"Ames, it's not funny!"

"It kinda is," Kirby admits.

"I still like you regardless, Leo." Amy kisses his cheek and he grins. "Mwah."

 **"You were right. We gotta** **beat those things on our own even if it kills us!"**

 **"Uh," Raph** **glances at him.**

 **"Okay, bad choice of words."**

"You really wanna call it bad?" Donnie smirks, Leo looking at him in annoyance.

 **One of them shrieks at Amy and she throws an ice dagger at it. The mouser moves out of the way and she scowls. "Little punk," she grumbles.**

Leo laughs. "Don't worry, Ames. You still have good aim."

"Thank you," she smiles a little.

 **Suddenly the Mousers chew right through the wooden legs, making the two turtles and Amy fall.**

 **Fong tries to unlock the phone, to no avail. "Can't you unlock it?" Dogpound** **demands.**

 **"It's encrypted or something."**

 **There's a knock on the door, Dogpound** **answering it to Tsoi and Sid who are** **holding** **a tied-up Stockman.**

"Oh so that's why he was there," Amy says in understanding.

 **Stockman whimpers at his appearance. "Uh, nice doggy?"**

Raph snorts. "Like that's gonna work."

"Didn't you make a dog joke too?" Amy looks up at Leo, who chuckles.

"That's right, I did," he kisses her forehead. "Thanks for remembering my jokes, beautiful."

"Stop calling me that as a nicknaaaame, everyone else can hear you," Amy looks away with a blush as everyone else smirks.

 **Dogpound** **growls before snapping at him. They've taken him inside. "This guy used his little robots to steal from us, which means he's stealing from you."**

 **Dogpound** **growls again, getting annoyed. "I don't have time for this. Get rid of him. I've got turtles and a little pink girl to find."**

 **"Wait! Turtles and a girl?" Stockman calls out. "I hate those guys."**

"Of course, Dogpound just had to mention you," Jamie crosses her arms.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have even teamed up with 'im," Raph grunts.

 **"In fact, I'm already helping!"**

 **"Explain," Dogpound** **says, intrigued.**

 **"My Mousers are destroying the turtles and Amelia as we speak. Uh, two of them, at least," Stockman explains nervously.**

"How does he know your full name?" April wonders.

"I...don't know. I don't think any of us or the Purple Dragon mentioned me by name when we met each other," Amy murmurs in thought.

 **"So** **you make robots," Dogpound** **says, forming a plan. "You must be good with electronics."**

 **"The best," Stockman brags. "There's nothing I can't build, hack, or fix."**

"No way, Donnie's way smarter," Mikey argues, Donnie smiling gratefully.

 **Dogpound** **growls at him, raising a hand. Stockman braces himself before his restraints are cut. Stockman looks in shock before sighing in relief. "Could you hack into this phone?" He holds up April's phone.**

 **"Ha! You insult me, sir. Something so easy would be a waste of my talents," Stockman brags.**

"Why does he need to hack into your phone?" Karai asks.

"It'll become important later," Donnie explains.

 **"Well, then, start wasting your talents," Stockman takes the phone from him. "Before I waste you." He growls as a threat, Stockman gasping.**

 **Donnie and Mikey have found the breaker box and Donnie connects the wires. "Okay,** **let's** **do** **this."**

 **"B team is go!" Mikey exclaims as they fist bump.**

 **"Don't call us that," Donnie frowns.**

 **"Oh, right."**

"Dude, I came up with the name, I should say it at least once," Mikey argues.

"I don't wanna be called B team!" Donnie complains.

"You can blame them," Amy narrows her eyes, pointing at Leo and Raph.

"But we're over this, I swear!" Leo insists.

"Whatever."

 **The screen speeds up to Leo, Amy, and Raph** **fighting off the Mousers, even though more keep coming. Amy swings her sword back and forth.**

 **"Look Raph," Leo holds up his swords with Mouser heads on it. "Mouser kabobs!" Amy giggles at him before turning around and slicing a Mouser in half.**

"You laugh at that?" Casey asks in disbelief.

"It was funny," Amy giggles a bit and Leo smiles proudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 **Raph** **slams two robots off the roof. "These things are a cakewalk!" Raph** **pants.**

"Oh my God, I just reminded myself of the time that I did a cakewalk back in middle school," Angel laughs. "I did it nine times before I actually won. I picked out an oreo cake. (A/N: True story!)"

"What event was this?" April wonders.

"I don't remember the name, but it was a carnival of some sort," Angel shrugs. "Happens to each 8th grader at the end of the year."

 **Amy freezes a Mouser. "More like a Purple Dragon who tries to flirt with me," she deadpans. The three jump** **off the roof, slamming some robots into a trash can. They look inside the trash can, hearing a screech behind them. They move out of the way so that it can land in the trash can. They chomp at each other and they turn around, seeing more coming their way.**

"Stockman must've taken a lot of time making a thousand robots. This is just tiring to watch," Casey comments.

"Dude, we ached all over," Raph complains.

"My arms and legs felt like jelly," Amy whines.

 **They close the trash can, knocking it to the ground. They prepare themselves. "Now!" They kick it forward, knocking only one out of their path.**

"That is bad luck right there," Nadia shakes her head.

"Out of all of them, you only managed to hit one?" Donnie wonders.

"Dude, we aimed it straight at him," Raph gestures to the screen.

 **"I could do this all day!" Leo pants as they fight off the rest.**

 **"Same here!" Raph** **calls out, backing away. Amy kicks a Mouser, Raph** **accidentally ending up on the street.**

 **"Raph!" Amy and Leo call out as a van heads his way.**

"What, noooo!" Ann shouts. "Don't tell me you get run over!"

"No!" Raph protests. "And that only happened when I was a baby!"

 **He manages** **to avoid it, the Mousers getting squashed. Amy runs onto the street, looking at the leaving van. "Road hog!" She shouts, clenching her fist and waving it around in the air, her back at the screen.**

Everyone laughs, Amy crossing her arms with a huff. "That idiot doesn't deserve a license!"

"That was a reference to Sonic Underground," Angel grins.

 **"That was...so fun," Raph** **says, accepting Leo and Amy's help. They all turn, seeing more Mousers.**

 **"It's almost too much fun!" Leo replies, Amy sighing in annoyance.**

 **"Oh yeah, I'm having a blast," She deadpans.**

"Not!" Amy yells, Leo laughing.

"I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes right now," Donnie comments.

"Yeah, this looks exhausting," Mikey says.

 **They start running again down the alley.**

 **"There," Stockman is sitting in front of a computer, Dogpound** **watching him. "My decryption program is ready." The lights suddenly go out, courtesy of Donnie.**

 **"What's going on?" The two speed** **past them, one of them grabbing the phone. "The phone!" Dogpound** **runs after them, landing behind them. He tackles them to the ground and the lights turn on, Mikey holding the phone.**

"Who turned on the lights?" Kevin wonders.

"Probably Stockman or one of the Purple Dragons," Donnie shrugs.

 **"Well, that plan didn't work," Mikey comments.**

 **"Worked great for me," Dogpound** **says smugly. "Get the chains."**

 **Later, Donnie and Mikey are hanging on the wall by the chains.**

"Can't believe ya got caught," Raph snorts.

"Says the one who insists he didn't need our help, but you had Leo call me anyway," Donnie smirks.

"Well, that's because...well...I...shut up!"

 **"We'll have access to the phone about ten minutes," Stockman reports.**

 **"You're wasting your time. There's nothing on it," Donnie insists.**

 **"It's got a GPS log, doesn't it?" Donnie gasps.**

"Oh no!" Ann exclaims in realization.

"Not the lair!" Angle shouts.

"Daaaang, Stockman outsmarted Donnie!" Lily exclaims.

"He did not! I didn't know it had a GPS log!" Donnie protests.

"Lay off him, if I knew that my phone would be stolen, I wouldn't have gotten it," April retorts.

 **"Once I unlock this phone, we'll see every place it's ever been!" Stockman adds.**

 **"The Musuem of Natural History!" Mikey gasps.**

 **"Or the lair!" Donnie whispers.**

 **"Even worse!"**

"Sure, you think of that first but not your own home," Ann shakes her head. "Sad."

"And I've only been there once," April admits. "Dad took me there."

 **Dogpound** **walks up to him. "If that phone tells me where Splinter is, I'll have no reason to keep you alive. And if it doesn't tell me, I'll get the answers out of you." He punches the wall besides them, leaving a rather big mark. The two whimper. "That's what I call a 'win-win.' "**

 **Amy, Leo, and Raph** **are still running away from the Mousers. They stop around the corner next to a lamp post, panting.**

"How long have you been running?" Kirby wonders.

"Maybe like an hour or two?" Amy shrugs.

"We weren't paying attention to the time," Leo admits.

 **"Okay, this is crazy!" Leo pants. "Maybe we should call-"**

 **"We can do this," Raph** **interrupts. He looks up at the lamp post. "I got an idea. Amy, when I give the signal, I need you to use your powers."**

 **"What, why?" Amy as ks** **curiously.**

 **"Just do it unless you want those robots to come back," Raph** **retorts.**

"Raph, stop being rude to my Ames," Leo hugs her and she blushes a little.

"Whatever," he scoffs.

 **Amy rolls her eyes, but nods, the Mousers looking up and screeching. Leo, Amy, and Raph** **are now on the lamp post. Leo and Amy stand up, the brunette whistling with her fingers.**

 **"Up here, metal mouth!" Leo bangs one of his swords on the side. They run up and start chewing at it angrily. Leo takes out his other sword, nodding at Raph** **and Amy. He leaps down, slicing a couple as Raph** **turns to Amy.**

 **"Now!"**

 **She circles her hands, making ice appear** **on the ground. Little glaciers start to form, trapping the robots by the legs.**

"That's so cool," Kevin comments. "Get it, co-"

"I got it," Amy deadpans.

"Funny how you don't use this again," Raph snorts.

"I guess I suck!" Amy gives an offended look.

"Whoa, calm down, ice princess. I didn't mean it that way," Raph holds up his hands in defense.

 **He lands on a fire hydrant, one of them leaping at him. Leo jumps out of the way, the robot catching the fire hydrant with its mouth. Water goes all over the robots. They've chewed the lamp post enough for it to tilt. Raph** **and Amy jump off, landing on the sidewalk. It falls, electricity coming contact with the water and electrocuting the Mousers.**

"Huh. Good plan," Donnie comments.

"Yeah, I know," Raph brags, a vein appearing on Donnie's head.

 **Raph** **sighs as he looks at Leo. "Told you we didn't need those guys." Amy narrows her eyes and punches him. "Ow!" He rubs his arm, Amy smirking. Their eyes turn small as they hear more Mousers and Amy slaps her forehead.**

 **"Oh, come on," Leo groans wearily as they run off.**

 **"You have GOT to be kidding me," Amy says.**

"That was exhausting," Amy murmurs.

"You're tellin' me," Raph mutters.

 **They run into a nearby warehouse, bolting the door. "Okay, I admit it. I wish Donnie were here. I bet he could find a way to get these things off our tail."**

"HA!" Donnie brags, April giving him a warning look.

 **One of them manages to chew through the door, right under Amy. "Make the call, make the call!" Amy calls out as she tries kicking the Mouser away.**

 **Donnie's T-Phone rings and Dogpound** **hears it. He growls and takes it. He takes Mikey's from his belt. "We'll check these next!"**

"By calling us, you made me destroy them," Donnie crosses his arms.

"To be fair, we didn't know ya guys were kidnapped," Raph grumbles.

 **"T-Phones, self-destruct!" Donnie calls out. The phones immediately sizzle, burning out. The mutant drops them, turning angrily at Donnie who smiles nervously.**

 **Leo puts his phone down, defeated. "Mikey's not answering either! Something's wrong," he says.**

 **"I should've known they'd need us to bail them-" The door explodes, an army of Mousers behind them.**

"Last time I checked, you wanted to call us first," Donnie smirks.

 **Stockman has almost finished. "Almost done. 98, 99, yes! 100! And processing, processing. Come on. And finished!" Before he can look, Leo, Amy, and Raph** **burst out of the window, weapons drawn.**

 **"The turtles! And the girl!" Dogpound** **exclaims.**

 **"Not so fast, Dogpound!" Amy yells.**

 **"And...Dexter** **Spackman?" Leo looks in surprise.**

 **"IT'S BAXTER STOCKMAN!" He corrects furiously.**

"Do you need to write it down or something?" Lily wonders. "Because all of you seem to forget his name."

"Not all of us," Amy points out.

"Again, amazing timing," Nadia comments.

 **Dogpound** **growls at them, charging towards them. Leo manages to jump over him, Raph** **and Amy attacking him from behind.**

"Nice jump, Leo," Amy grins.

"Thank you, cherry blossom," Leo kisses her cheek softly.

 **Leo makes it to Stockman's desk, stopping him from getting the phone. He casually picks it up. "How did you escape my mousers?"**

 **The screen splits to show Amy turning around to him and Leo looking at him. "We didn't." As if on cue, the Mousers jump through the broken window and into the warehouse. Dogpound** **covers himself, Stockman shouting in surprise. Leo and Amy slice through the chains.**

 **"We're here to save the day, as usual!" Raph** **says.**

"Oh yeah, so helpful," Donnie rolls his eyes.

"Dude, you got chased by robots," Mikey laughs a little.

"Hmph," Raph crosses his arms.

 **"Oh yeah, looks like you guys were doing great!" Donnie replies sarcastically.**

 **"You try fighting off 2,000 robots!" Raph** **retorts, pointing to the Mousers flying in.**

"They look like over a thousand to me," April tilts her head.

 **"Let's beat it!" Fong shouts, the Purple Dragons running off.**

 **They go back to slicing the robots, Leo seeing a growling Dogpound. "Mikey, keep away!" Leo shouts, throwing the phone to him. Mikey jumps, landing on the floor, but he catches it. He looks up to see Dogpound** **running for him and Mikey rolls away. He jumps over him, landing at the stairs. Dogpound** **chases a screaming Mikey up the stairs. As Leo and Amy** **are slicing away, Donnie notices something from a fallen head.**

 **"Whoa!" He gasps. "A gamma camera."**

 **Amy snaps her fingers. "Those detect radioscopes, which must be the stuff he tagged us with!"**

"And yet you didn't remember until just now, or else it would've been given away," Casey deadpans.

"You hush!"

 **"Oh," Raph** **stabs a Mouser that jumped for him. "How do we get it off?!"**

 **"You can't," Donnie defends himself from a robot. "It wears off gradually."**

 **Amy's eyes widen as she turns to him. "What if someone else got sprayed?"**

 **"It'd give off a stronger signal, why?" Donnie pauses. "Oh, I see what you mean!"**

"Wow, both Amy and Stockman outsmarted Donnie. That's a record," Leo gives a smug look.

"She did not! Shut up!" Donnie shouts.

 **Mikey screams as he jumps off the railing, crashing to the ground. He drops the cell phone in the process and it slides across the room. Dogpound** **jumps down behind him, raising his fists. Donnie yells, knocking him away with his staff. "We gotta** **get Stockman's spray. It controls the Mousers."**

 **"You mean that thing?" Mikey points to the spray Stockman's now holding.**

 **"I'll handle this, dog man. One spritz** **and they're Mouser chow!"**

"Please don't tell me you get sprayed again," Stanley deadpans.

"No, of course not," Amy denies to his relief.

 **Raph** **and Amy throw their shuriken, causing the spray to go all over Dogpound** **and Stockman.**

"When'd you get shuriken?" Karai wonders.

"Leo gave them to me," Amy grins, Leo smiling proudly.

 **Instantly, the Mousers stop attacking the five, turning their attention to Stockman and Dogpound. Dogpound** **punches one away, seeing more chomping on his tail. He runs away from them and Stockman trips over one. Dogpound** **snatches him, hearing a phone ring. It's someone named Irma.**

"Wait, whaaaat?" Casey asks in surprise. "How long have you known her?"

"Technically, it's not really Irma," Amy cringes.

"And none of your business," April crosses her arms.

 **Dogpound** **picks it up. The phone suddenly freezes, breaking apart.**

"Amy, you owe me a new phone," April jokes.

"Nooo, I just didn't want him to take it!" Amy giggles.

 **He growls at her. "Just breaking the ice," she smirks.**

"Oh my god," Mikey says dramatically.

"Stop."

"Oh my god," he repeats. "You did an ice pun! Amy finally did an ice pun!"

"It just seemed appropriate," she pouts.

"Ya just got caught," Casey points to her with a smirk.

"Stop it!"

 **"Hang it up, Dogpound. Your call just got dropped!" He grins at Amy and they high three each other. The Mousers continue to chase them. The two finally run out of the warehouse, Dogpound** **crashing through the wall. They stare after the two, Leo sheathing his swords.**

 **"Nice job, guys!" He compliments.**

"Oh, now we get some praise," Donnie retorts.

"Get over it, you guys," Amy deadpans. "Before I make you into popsicles," she mutters.

 **"Yeah!" Raph** **comes up from behind. "From here on out, you're the A...minus** **team!"**

 **"I've had enough of this 'A-team' nonsense. And I think that's the most you'll get out of him," Amy comments.**

 **"Agreed," Donnie says, Raph** **giving Mikey a head rub. Donnie puts his arms around Leo and Amy, walking away with them.**

"Donnie," Leo warns. "If you touch her again-"

"Overreact much? I didn't touch anything past her shoulders," Donnie rolls his eyes.

"At least now that phase is over," Amy murmurs.

 **Mikey puts on some music, break-dancing to the beat. When he finishes, he winks.**

"Mikey, you're so cool," Lily grins. Mikey beams at her compliment.

"Thanks, Princess Peach!" He chirps.

 **Raph** **is feeding Spike leaves, Leo and Donnie playing pinball. Amy is listening to Japanese music, singing along.**

"What song was that?" Ann wonders.

"It was the theme song to Karin. It was an anime I watched," Angel grins.

 **Raph** **turns to her. "You can also sing in Japanese?" He raises an eyebrow.**

 **"I only know this song in Japanese," Amy answers.**

"Weeeell, not anymore. I know another one," Amy shrugs.

 **The others stare at her, but she didn't seem to care. They cheer her on and Amy turns to Leo, who gives a look of astonishment. He notices her looking, his face going red. Amy giggles at him, finishing the song while belting out the last verse. The turtles clap while cheering. Amy smiles, taking a bow.**

Amy chuckles, rubbing her neck as everyone else claps.

"Bravo!" Karai grins.

"Encore!" Mark exclaims.

"You sound amazing," Leo tells her and she smiles at him.

"You're so sweet...but I'm still a little miffed at you."

"If you say so," he chuckles, knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him for long...unless he did something stupid.

 **Splinter enters the room, confused. "Why are you all cheering for Amelia?"**

"I am sorry I missed on your wonderful singing, my daughter," Splinter calls out, Amy smiling.

"You got to hear it for yourself, so it's okay, Sensei."

 **"Didn't you hear her singing? She rules! Show Sensei, Amy!" Mikey cheers.**

"No," Amy grins and he pouts.

"Aww."

 **"Perhaps another time. I hope you all see that by choosing your own battles poorly, you created your own crisis."**

"Why was that directed at me, I was the one who protested against getting the phone back," Amy whines.

 **"Yeah, there's definitely some irony there," Donnie sighs.**

 **"Okay, it got a little out of control, but we learned our lesson. And at least we got April's phone," Leo grins.**

 **"You did?" April enters the lair. "Sweet!"**

"Okay, what is with the timing in these episodes?" Donnie asks incredibly.

 **Donnie holds out her phone, which smashes to pieces, a little blue coming out of them. Amy winces at it.**

 **"Uh, the important thing is it didn't end up in the wrong hands," Leo tries to lighten the mood.**

 **"What was that stuff?" April wonders.**

"Why did you decide to tell her now of all times?" Kevin asks.

"If I had told her over the phone, she wouldn't have believed me. I had to make her see it for herself," Amy explains.

 **Amy rubs her neck sheepishly. "That may or may not have been something I discovered not too long ago." April raises an eyebrow and she clears her throat, holding out her hand. Snow forms from her hand, creating a snowflake.**

 **"You can make ice?!" April exclaims.**

"Why do people always say ice, snow's included too," Amy shakes her head.

 **"It's a long story," Amy deadpans.**

 **"Gee, thanks guys," April says in disappointment.**

"I had to do it, I'm sorry," Amy smiles sheepishly.

"I understand _now._ You did what you had to do," April answers.

 **"Aw, don't worry, April. You can have one of my custom-built T-Phones," he brings out the hand-made cell.**

 **"Ooh, cool," April says, taking it.**

 **"Just don't say 'T-Phone self-destruct.' " Mikey appears behind Leo and April, the phone sizzling out and dying. "Or else that happens."**

"Mikey, I spent hours making that T-Phone and you just go ahead and break it!" Donnie scolds.

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly.

 **Dogpound** **walks into Shredder's lair, Stockman protesting. "Ow, hey! Let go!" Dogpound** **drops him in front of Shredder.**

 **"Here he is, master."**

 **"Baxter Stockman," Shredder appears in front of him. "Your** **interference has cost me Amelia, the turtles, and Splinter," he grabs Stockman and picks him up. "You should pay with your life. Fortunately for you, I may have use for your skills." He drops Stockman, who gives a nervous look at his new assignment...the** **screen turns to comic book style.**

"So that's how Stockman got to work for 'im," Raph grunts.

"Sooo lucky," Amy deadpans.


	12. It Came from the Depths

"So this is episode 12...and since this involves a very important character, here he is now, Leatherhead!" Angel introduces, everyone clapping and cheering as the mutant alligator enters the room. All the adults except Splinter give surprised looks.

"Mom, Dad, this is Leatherhead. He's a friend of ours," Amy grins and they give each other hesitant looks before patting his snout. He snorts happily.

"It is a pleasure," he greets and they smile at him.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey hugs him and he hugs him back.

"It is good to see you again, my friend," Splinter nods at him.

"What am I doing here?" Leatherhead looks around.

"We're watching our adventures and this is the one when we met you," Leo answers and he nods in understanding, sitting down.

"Then these shall be interesting indeed, my friends."

 **In a Kraang facility, a group of robots run towards a hall, where there is trouble. This is proven when an arm is thrown onto the ground.**

Leatherhead's eyes turn white at the sight of them. Mikey rubs his arm. "Leatherhead, this was in the past. The Kraang are gone, dude."

"Yes...I know...I cannot stand seeing them."

"Do you need a moment?" April asks.

"No, my friend. I will be fine."

 **The Kraang look at each other before a large shadow runs past them. They chase after it, turning a corner until they stop. The group hear a roar, backing away. The shadow looms over one of them before the shadow grabs two of them by the head. He growls and they start to fire at him. He dodges one before slipping away. They surround it slowly.**

"Was this when you stole the power cell?" Donnie wonders.

"Yes," Leatherhead nods.

 **A container can be seen from the shadow's hand and his eyes turn angry. The shadow stands up to reveal an alligator and he roars at them. He roars again, slamming through a wall and landing outside. Some Kraang guards are around and they search for him, not realizing that he's in the sewers...he growls softly.**

"That seems scary," Lily shudders.

"But this was back then. Leatherhead's fine now," Amy strokes his snout and he snorts softly at the contact.

"Yes, I am."

 **Everyone is relaxing in the lair, Amy and Leo watching TV while Donnie's on his laptop. He stands up, walking to behind Amy.**

"Oh yeah, that doesn't look suspicious," Raph snorts.

"I wasn't gonna do anything except ask a question," Donnie huffs, crossing his arms.

"He's going to take advantage of me," Amy jokes, giggling as Donnie looks in horror at the thought.

"You're taking this way too far. I would never do that."

 **"Amy?" Amy turns around to Donnie.**

 **"Hm?" She asks.**

 **"Can I have a sample of your DNA? I wanna figure out how you can create and manipulate ice," he explains.**

"Dude, she's not an experiment," Casey jokes.

"I never said she was, I was curious because the Kraang could've done that to other people," Donnie rolls his eyes.

"I didn't mind, anyway," Amy shrugs.

 **"Wait, what if it does something to her?" Leo asks in concern.**

 **"Relax, Leo. She'll be fine," Donnie assures, holding up a needle. Amy turns to him.**

 **"It's a mystery to me too, Leo. And I wanna know why," Amy tells him, holding out her wrist.**

"At least I'm not afraid of needles," Amy murmurs.

"You make it seem like you don't trust me," Donnie crosses his arms.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Donnie. I just don't want anything to happen to my Ames," Leo hugs her and she grins.

 **Donnie puts the needle in her arm before putting it out of her. He offers her a bandage and she puts it on. Mikey walks up behind them.**

 **"Who wants to try my latest creation? We all love pizza. We all love milkshakes. So I combined them," he explains.**

"Eww," everyone except Mikey and Leatherhead comment.

"Really, Mikey. Really?!" April exclaims.

"What? It's a free country," Mikey shrugs.

 **"Okay, that could not be less appetizing," Donnie comments and Mikey pulls out a pitcher of brown and orange liquid.**

 **"I call it a P-shake."**

 **Donnie gulps in disgust, looking away. "I stand corrected."**

 **"You guys just have no sense of adventure," Mikey shakes his head. "Amy, you wanna have the first sip?" He offers, Amy's eyes turning white.**

 **"Umm...thanks, but no thanks," Amy answers, pulling out a bag of chocolate.**

"What I meant to say was hell no. Not on my life," Amy retorts, everyone else laughing.

 **Mikey drinks it, his eyes turning white before he spits it out. The others turn away in disgust. "Where did I go wrong?" He starts drinking it again, the others giving a sound of disgust again. Leo sticks out his tongue as he looks away.**

"You didn't," Ann says in horror.

"I did," He grins.

"Oh my God," Nadia murmurs, looking away in disgust. Stanley looks pale.

"That is disgusting, I'm gonna hurl," Kevin holds his stomach.

"I'm never gonna drink a milkshake again," Amy shakes her head, covering her mouth.

"Dude, I like pizza a little less now," Casey comments.

"Seriously, just, ew," Jamie gags while Karai and Mark look away, cringing.

"You weren't there," Raph shakes his head. "So you're lucky."

"But we had to watch that," April murmurs as Lily tries not to barf. She liked mixing things up, but she had her limits.

"So did we," Leo deadpans.

"It looks delicious," Leatherhead says, everyone turning to him in shock.

"See?! Someone likes my creations!" Mikey points at them accusingly.

 **"So glad I got this," Amy mutters under her breath, Leo looking at her.**

 **"What is that?" He asks curiously**.

"Wait, so you had never tried chocolate before this?" Karai asks, Leo shaking his head.

"No...just because we had gone up to the surface before doesn't mean we've tried everything," he explains.

 **Amy pulls out a piece, holding it out to his mouth. "It's chocolate. Try some," she offers. He hesitates for a moment, his cheeks turning a little pink.**

"Ooo, Leo's blushing," Ann teases.

"Shut up," Leo pouts, crossing his arms.

 **He takes it from Amy's fingers, Amy's cheeks turning pink.**

"Ooo, Amy's blushing too," Mikey teases this time.

"Leave me alone. Free will," she crosses her arms.

 **"Whoa...it's delicious!" Leo grins. Amy smiles, changing the channel.**

"You got any more?" Leo asks suddenly. Amy goes through her bag before pulling out an Oreo chocolate bar.

"These are Oreo chocolate bars. Angel introduced me to them. They're so good," Amy grins, breaking a piece and eating one. Leo eats a piece too, closing his eyes in delight.

"You can taste the cream from Oreos and chocolate at the same time..." He comments in bliss.

"Lovebirds," Mark snorts and they glare at him.

 **"In all my travels, I've never seen anything as cute as these trumpets," Captain Ryan is holding a pink fuzzy creature. "But I'll be darned if they're not the most annoying species in the cosmos!" He cringes at the loud honking, Crankshaw covering his ears.**

"This sounds so familiar," Mikey comments.

"Dude, it basically describes you and Amy," Ann points out.

"What! How dare you!" Amy yells, offended.

"I meant it as a good way," she smiles sheepishly.

 **Everyone covers their ears as they continue to honk all over the place. Crankshaw turns to Captain Ryan. "Captain, we've got to find a humane way to get rid of them!"**

 **"If there's one thing I'm known for, it's my humanity." He straps himself into his seat. "Open the airlock." Crankshaw does so and all of the creatures are sent flying into space, Ryan smirking at the camera.**

 **Leo grins widely.**

Amy giggles as Leo blushes, grinning at her laughter. "I can't help it, Ames..."

"I know, but it's cute," she rests her head on his shoulder and he rests his cheek on her hair.

 **"You have to be the only person in the world who likes this show," Raph comments, crossing his arms.**

 **"No way!" Leo argues, "Amy likes it, and there are millions of spaceniks out there," he takes her hand, not noticing her blush.**

"Ooo," all the teens comment except for Leo and Amy. He glances at her as she brushes a bang away from her face shyly.

"I was just trying to make a point," he huffs.

"Surrre," Mikey says.

"I was!"

 **Raph snatches the remote from Leo and changes the channel to the news. "I'm Joan Grody, with a sewer shocker. City workers attacked by mutants?"**

"Wait, whaaaat?" Lily asks in shock. "Did they somehow see you guys in the sewers?!"

"What, no. Why would they be looking around the sewers unless it was important?" Leo answers.

 **"Huh?" They all ask curiously.**

 **"It was part man, part reptile, and all monster! It all came out of nowhere and attacked me." They all look at Raph.**

 **"Wasn't me," he makes himself clear.**

"You are a reptile," Amy murmurs.

"Why would I go out and attack innocent people?" Raph grunts.

 **"Oh really? Because that describes you pretty well," Amy points out. He growls at her and she blows a raspberry at him in response.**

"I didn't do it," Raph grunts.

"Amy, are you mutist?" Casey jokes.

"If you mean if I have something against mutants, no, I don't," Amy deadpans, giving a blank look. "That doesn't even make sense, I hang around the guys ALL THE TIME."

 **"Take a look at this terrifying footage." A garbage man appears on the screen in the sewers.**

 **"So some people think the sewers are dark and scary, but actually, it's a lot of-" Leatherhead appears right behind him, knocking the man to the ground. The garbage man screams as he's off camera and Leatherhead's face appears on the screen. "Somebody help me!" He sobs and Amy gasps in horror, covering her mouth with both hands.**

Everyone turns to Leatherhead, who hangs his head. "I am ashamed of my actions, friends..."

Mikey hugs him and he snorts as he returns it. "It's okay, Leatherhead! You were just trying to protect the power cell..."

"What power cell?" Kevin wonders.

"You'll learn later," Donnie explains.

 **"Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan? Find out next on Grody, to the max," the last three words are in a deep distorted voice. Amy shakes her head at the TV**.

"Reporters always tell false stories," Amy sighs.

"That's their job, Amy," April reminds her.

"I know, but still...you'd think they'd care about the truth."

 **"I got a bad feeling about this," Donnie voices.**

 **"The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers," Leo stands up.**

 **"Or some news crew down here looking for 'im," Raph adds.**

 **"We've gotta track this guy down and stop him ourselves," Leo orders.**

"So that's how you met him," April murmurs.

"Looking back, we were wrong about him," Donnie remembers, wincing at how he treated Leatherhead back then.

"To be fair though, we didn't want anyone finding out about us...other than your parents or you," Leo explains.

 **Amy grabs the remote. "Let me rewind this. There was a tunnel number..." She rewinds it and stops. "Look, tunnel 281."**

 **"Let's go," Leo says and the screen changes to the tunnel itself. Raph goes through first, followed by Mikey. Amy pulls out a flashlight from her bag and turns it on. Leo looks around before Amy trips, shouting in surprise.**

Amy looks in embarrassment as the others snicker.

 **Leo helps her up and looks down, seeing something on the ground. "Whoa, check this out," he bends down to them, feeling the texture. "What the heck made these footprints?"**

"The mutant alligator...dun dun duuuuun," Lily says dramatically, waving her fingers.

"Never do that again," Ann shakes her head.

 **They follow the footprints and they stop in their tracks as they hear a distant roar, along with lasers. As the light comes around the corner, they see the silhouette of the attacker. "I think we found the answer to your question, Leo," Amy turns to him.**

"Did the Kraang follow you?" Raph wonders, Leatherhead nodding.

"Yes...they did, my friend."

"Poor LH, he was being targeted," Angle frowns.

 **A Kraang's head gets chopped off by a tail. Others are knocked away, Leatherhead hitting two against each other. Raph ducks his head from a flying Kraang arm as the others join him.**

 **"Wha?"**

 **"Whoa."**

 **Some of them jump on him and he grabs one in his mouth, swinging it near the turtles and Amy. The brain pops out, fleeing in fear.**

 **"I never thought I'd feel sorry for the Kraang!" Donnie voices.**

 **"I felt sorry for them...for about two seconds," Amy narrows her eyes.**

"They experimented on April and I, mutated the people and tried to dissect me, _and I am still traumatized by that experience, Donatello_!" Amy mutters, Donnie rubbing his neck.

"Sorry..."

 **They turn back to see a Kraang holding a stick, shocking the alligator. He falls to the ground, Amy gasping. "Tell Kraang in what place can be found the power cell that Kraang wishes to find the place of."**

 **Leatherhead roars, "Never!" He gets shocked again and he roars in pain.**

"This is animal cruelty right here," April frowns.

"Because the Kraang don't care about him, April," Lily looks like she's about to cry.

"But we did!" Mikey places an arm around Amy, glaring at his brothers. "You guys didn't..."

Raph rolls his eyes. "Excuse us if we were all looking at the same thing, Mikey."

 **Amy and Mikey stare at him, cringing at his situation. "Come on, we gotta help him," Mikey and Amy say, the two grinning at each other. Mikey pulls Raph's arm.**

 **"I think 'gotta' is a strong word," Raph pulls his arm back.**

"Wait...did Mikey and Amy just agree with each other?" Jamie looks in shock.

"We were shocked too," Leo says.

"Well, we both cared about his condition more than anyone else," Amy replies.

"Yeah!" Mikey chirps. "At least I had someone on my side for a change!"

 **Amy frowns at him, turning off her flashlight. "Guys, we don't know anything about that guy. He could be way more dangerous than the Kraang," Leo voices. Amy narrows her eyes.**

 **"We know he doesn't like the Kraang, and he could be a great ally on our side. That enough for ya?" She retorts, turning around. Leo turns serious as he grabs her arm.**

 **"Amy, I forbid you to help him," he looks at her sternly and she returns the look, pulling her arm away.**

 **"Don't you ever tell me to not help an innocent!" She hisses, his eyes widening.**

"Ohh snap. Leo's in trouble now," Mikey comments.

"I-I just didn't want her to get hurt..." Leo rubs his neck.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Amy huffs, crossing her arms.

"Y-Yes sweetie," he mumbles, a little scared.

 **Mikey points at them. "That gator dude needs our help. We can't wait around for you cowards."**

"We're the cowards?!" Raph shouts. "What about you two? Mikey, you get nightmares from scary movies all the time! And you used to be scared of water, ice princess!"

"At least we know to help someone when they're in trouble," Amy crosses her arms.

"Excuse us if we value our lives," Donnie retorts.

"But Leatherhead's chill now!" Mikey argues, Leatherhead nodding.

"Yeah, but that was back then. Leatherhead's a good ally to have," Leo points out.

"Isn't that what I said," Amy has a blank look on her face.

 **"Do you two know what you're getting into?" Donnie asks, the two glancing at each other.**

 **"Booyakasha!" Mikey yells as he jumps up, grabbing the shock stick with his chain. He uses it to stick it into the Kraang's head and the alien falls to the ground. Amy appears from behind one of them, freezing it.**

 **"Well, guess that settles it," Raph pulls out his sais, spinning them. "Let's go whack some pinatas." The others join in, Mikey kicking down some Kraang as Amy slices one with her sword. One of them appears behind him, Raph throwing his sai at it. Raph grabs it back, Mikey turning to him. Donnie jumps up as he spins his staff, knocking one down. Amy grabs a Kraang, freezes it solid while jumping in the air, and throws it onto the ground. The ice shatters, the body breaking into pieces as the brain crawls out and runs away.**

"Dude...this is so cool..." Casey murmurs.

"That move was from Injustice: Gods Among Us," Angel grins. "Killer Frost uses it."

 **Leo jumps in to help her. Two other Kraang start to drag the unconscious alligator away. Mikey and Amy jump at them, kicking them away from the alligator mutant. The brains crawl away, Amy and Mikey staring after them.**

 **"So what do we do now?" Donnie asks.**

 **"We get out of here before more Kraangdroids show up!" Leo tells them. Mikey and Amy's eyes turn white and they bend down to the alligator mutant.**

 **"We can't just leave him here," Mikey points out.**

 **"What if the Kraang find him?" Amy questions.**

 **"Well, what do you wanna do? Take him back to the lair?" Leo jerks a thumb behind him.**

"I was only being sarcastic," Leo crosses his arms.

"But we still did it anyway," Amy gives him a sharp look. "So stop whining."

 **Amy and Mikey give him puppy eyes.**

"Aww," Leo says, Amy turning to him.

"What?"

"You look so cute," he grins and she blushes, looking away.

 **"Oh, no. Oh, no. Did-Did you see what he did to those Kraangdroids? We are not bringing that monster home with us," Leo crosses his arms.**

"You guys are jerks," Amy narrows her eyes.

"But this was in the past," Donnie points out.

"You don't get to make that argument because we're all seeing it for ourselves!" Amy points at him.

"She has a point," Kirby murmurs.

"Yeah, you were doing the same thing that humans do to you," Ann adds.

"We didn't really notice that until later, though," Raph grunts.

"We're sorry, Leatherhead," Leo voices and Leatherhead nods in understanding.

"You are forgiven."

 **Amy glares at him. "He's not a monster!"**

 **"Yeah, he's a giant Kraang-crushing mutant alligator monster," his eyes widen before he hangs his head sheepishly. "I said monster, didn't I?"**

 **"Yup."**

 **"Sure did."**

 **"Uh-huh."**

 **"Well, you know what I meant!" Mikey retorts.**

 **"I thought you meant monster," Raph says.**

 **"Me too."**

 **"Yup."**

"Really, guys?" Amy turns to them.

"Our opinion was biased based on his actions. Shouldn't that be considered?" Donnie points out.

"Donnie, stop trying to defend yourself," April shakes her head and he rubs his arm.

 **"Fine. We'll bring him back ourselves. Come on, Amy," Mikey starts pulling him by the arm, Amy helping him. As hard as they tried, they couldn't move him by themselves. "Um, Donnie, you don't happen to have a forklift, do you?" Donnie and Leo just glance at each other. "No? Okay."**

 **They try again and Leo sighs in defeat, pointing to them. The other turtles join in, managing to move him.**

"Wow, teamwork at its finest," Kevin grins.

"Reluctant teamwork," Donnie adds.

"He's so heavy," Raph cracks his muscles.

"For real," Mikey whines. "He's bigger than all of us..."

"First Chris and now Leatherhead...both of them are heavy," Leo shakes his head.

"But Dogpound wasn't that heavy as he is now," Amy voices.

"Were you guys really gonna leave them there?" April asks.

"No...we didn't have a choice," Raph grunts.

 **Leatherhead lays down in front of the TV, Donnie not in the room. Leo and Raph look at Mikey and Amy. "I can't believe we let them talk us into this," Raph voices in disbelief. Leatherhead sleeps as Amy brings out a teddy bear, placing it under the mutant's arm.**

 **"Aww, look at him," Amy grins at the others.**

 **"He's so peaceful," Mikey comments.**

 **"That's because he's out cold," Leo points out.**

"Well, that's because the Kraang electrocuted him," Amy says in a nice voice before snapping. "But of course, you're too biased to realize that!"

The three turtles sweat nervously. "Please don't hurt us," Donnie begs in a small voice.

 **Amy looks at Leo in annoyance as Donnie appears with chains in his hand. Mikey and Amy look at him in disbelief. "Whoa, what are those for?"**

 **"We can't keep him here unless he's chained to something really big," Donnie explains.**

 **"No way! Do you know how wrong that is? He's not going to hurt us," Amy argues.**

 **"Yeah, we're the ones that saved him," Mikey hugs Leatherhead on top and he opens his white eyes. "See? He's perfectly calm. I bet the first thing he's gonna do is thank-"**

 **Leatherhead roars, dropping Mikey. "Uh-oh," Donnie comments as the others look at him wide-eyed. Leatherhead rips the teddy bear, Amy backing away.**

 **"Or maybe the second thing," Mikey looks nervously.**

"You were saying?" Raph snorts, Amy smacking him on the head.

"Shut up, we ended up being right!" He grunts, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, dude," Mikey retorts. "You guys never listen."

"Shame on you!" Nadia glares at them.

"We...have no comment," Donnie answers sheepishly.

 **Leatherhead grabs Donnie by the face. "Get him off me! Get him off me!"**

Everyone except Donnie and Leatherhead burst into laughter. "This is not funny!" Donnie protests.

"You're right...it's hilarious!" Mark exclaims, laughing again.

"How would YOU feel if you got grabbed by the face?" Donnie argues.

"I wouldn't know, because it never happened to me!" Mark grins.

"Or me," Lily smiles.

"Or anyone else except you," Karai points to him.

"Jerks," Donnie crosses his arms. "Except April."

"Thanks, I guess..." She murmurs.

"April, that was a compliment," Amy points out.

 **"I'll help you, Donnie!" Mikey calls out, throwing the chains around Donnie's waist.**

 **"Not like that! Not like that!" Donnie yells as they pull him with the chain.**

"WHAT was that gonna accomplish?" Donnie asks in disbelief.

"You mean besides being funny?" Raph smirks. Donnie huffs, crossing his arms.

"Why is it always me?"

 **Leatherhead throws them with the chain and all of them land on the ground. "Kraang!" Mikey lands above a pipe and Raph distracts him by covering his eyes. He roars, spit landing on Amy.**

 **"Help me," Donnie whimpers.**

 **"Gross!" She exclaims and Raph jumps off just in time for Leo to subdue the alligator mutant with Donnie's stun gun.**

"Whoops," Raph shrugs carelessly, Ann hitting him on the arm.

"Not cool, Leatherhead," Amy deadpans. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that I got covered in spit or the fact that you did it without even seeing me."

"I apologize," Leatherhead bows his head.

"Dude, you sounded like a little baby," Casey laughs.

"He grabbed me by the face, Casey!" Donnie argues.

 **Raph falls to the ground. "What is all this commotion?" They look to see Splinter entering the room.**

 **"Sensei, Amy and Mikey made us bring back a mutant and it attacked us!" Raph points to his right, Amy and Mikey popping up behind the mutant.**

 **"Probably because you were mean to him!" Amy argues, petting the gator.**

 **"It needs our help," Mikey agrees with her.**

 **"It's a dangerous monster!" Raph retorts.**

"Mikey and Amy should be mutant right activists or something," Jamie comments and Mikey does a pose like Hitler.

"Mutant power."

"Yeah, no," Amy shakes her head. "At first I was into it, but now I'm not."

"And we don't promote Hitler on this fic!" Angel points at Mikey dramatically.

 **"Enough!" Amy shouts, icicles appearing right in front of Raph. He jumps back in surprise, Splinter looking in shock. Amy looks equally shocked.**

 **"Amelia...what did you just do?" Splinter asks.**

"So wait, Splinter was the last person in the lair to find out about your powers?" Lily wonders.

"Technically, Casey and everyone else counts, but yeah. He was...in a way," Amy thinks to herself.

 **"Long story short, I have these...ice powers. I guess they reacted because of my outburst. Sorry," Amy waves her hand, melting the ice. She takes a deep breath.**

 **"Raphael, there is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion," Splinter explains, the alligator mutant growling. "My mistake," he finishes wearily.**

All the girls giggle. "Even Splinter has his funny moments!" Angle grins, Splinter chuckling to himself.

 **"We're doing to him what everyone else does to us: judging him by his looks!" Mikey explains. Donnie appears from underneath Leatherhead's arm.**

 **"And the fact that he had me," Donnie starts to scream, "BY THE FACE, MIKEY!"**

"So ya got grabbed by the face. We've suffered worse," Raph grunts.

"Yeah dude, I got disintegrated!" Mikey exclaims.

"So did I," Donnie gives a blank look.

"What?!" Splinter exclaims and they give wide-eyed looks.

"Uh, not the time, sensei," Leo coughs.

 **"But he was fighting the Kraang, which is what we're doing," Amy retorts.**

"She's got a point," Lily comments, Donnie crossing his arms.

"Well, if you were grabbed by the face suddenly, would you like it?"

"No..."

 **"It's like you say, the enemy of my enemy is my bro," Mikey says, holding up a finger, Donnie looking at him in bewilderment.**

"Uh, that's not the phrase, Mikey..." Ann murmurs.

"I changed it up a little...is that a crime?"

 **Amy slaps her forehead. "That is not what exactly what I said," Splinter replies, a little weary. "But what's this about the Kraang?"**

 **"They were trying to force him to tell them where they could find some...power cell," Leo explains.**

 **"And he refused to tell?" Splinter asks.**

"We all saw him say never," Casey says.

"Yes, but we didn't tell Splinter everything that happened until that moment," Leo explains.

 **"Yeah. They were all like 'zap, zap, zap,' and he was all like 'rawr, never!' " Mikey exaggerates, Amy shaking her head.**

 **"I see. You made a wise decision, Amelia and Michelangelo," he says, to the others' shock.**

"See! Even Sensei agreed with us! You guys didn't!" Mikey points at his brothers dramatically.

"We weren't happy with how we treated him, either. We're sorry, Leatherhead," Donnie voices, the mutant nodding.

"I accept your apology."

 **"Yes, I never thought I'd say that either. About Michelangelo, that is," Splinter says.**

"Thanks Sensei!" Amy grins and the rat mutant nods his head.

 **Splinter feels Leatherhead's scar. "His scars run deep, but they protect a genuine heart. When he awakens, Amelia and Michelangelo, you two must find a way to befriend him."**

 **"No problem," Mikey gives a thumbs up, Amy bowing her head.**

 **"Hai Sensei."**

 **"We need to learn what he knows about the Kraang. In the meantime, you three try to find this power cell before the Kraang can," Splinter finishes.**

 **"But we're still chaining him up, right?" Donnie asks. Amy punches him in the arm.**

"Why did you punch me?" Donnie questions, rubbing his arm.

"Because I didn't want you to chain him up!" She retorts.

 **"No! We're not treating him like a prisoner!" Amy defends, Splinter putting a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Amelia, you have a kind heart, but we must. I am compassionate, not insane." Leo looks relieved at his answer as he glances at Amy.**

Everyone giggles, even Leatherhead. "Why did you look so relieved?" Amy asks Leo.

"Because if we kept him unchained, he would've hurt you. I was worried about your safety...though, now, I'm not worried about that anymore," he says, Amy smiling.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" She kisses his cheek and he gives a bashful look.

 **Amy sighs in defeat. "Okay..."**

"You guys suck," Amy mutters.

"We do not," Raph grunts.

 **Leo, Raph, and Donnie search through a pile of Kraang parts.**

"Wait, where'd you find those?" April wonders.

"We followed the path of Kraang destruction," Raph snorts.

 **Each of them throw things behind their shells. Raph sees a can of tomato soup. "I don't suppose this is a power cell."**

 **"Huh?" Leo gasps before it turns into dismay. "Oh."**

Amy laughs, Leo huffing as he crosses his arms. "That wasn't funny, Raph."

"It was to me," Raph shrugs.

" **Quit goofing around, Raph," Donnie tells him, the can landing in a pool of sewage.**

 **"Hold on a second," Leo bends down in front of the pool, the can sinking. "If an alligator wanted to hide something, where would he put it?"**

 **"I'm thinking underwater. Alligators love to drag their prey to the bottom of swam-" Raph pushes Donnie into the pool.**

 **"Thanks," Leo says, turning to him.**

 **"Don't mention it," Raph has a sly grin as he places his hangs on his hips.**

"Real nice, guys," Donnie narrows his eyes.

"Now I'm thinking about every shark and Lake Placid movie," Angel's eyes widen in horror. "I saw one of them...it was scary..."

"Pfft, I bet it wasn't that scary," Raph waves it off.

"One of the dudes got most of his arm bitten off by the gator!" Angel exclaims in fear.

"...Oh."

 **Donnie surfaces, spitting out some water. "Hey, this pool is deeper than it looks. It keeps going."**

"See? If I never pushed ya, then you wouldn't have found that out," Raph grins.

"That doesn't justify anything," Donnie shakes his head.

 **"Well, sounds like we should-Agh!" Raph pushes him into the water too.**

Amy giggles and Leo sighs slowly. "Really, Raph? I didn't even do anything."

"I know. I just wanted to."

Leo narrows his eyes.

 **Amy sits in front of Leatherhead, her arms crossed. "I don't like this at all," she whispers to Mikey. Leatherhead wakes up.**

 **"Where am I?" He looks around, finding himself chained. He stands up and roars, trying to break free.**

 **"Well, look who's awake," Mikey comes in with a pot in his hands.**

"Ames, you could've gotten hurt," Leo says.

"He was chained, and I kept my distance," she explains curtly.

"Leonardo has a point," Stanley narrows his eyes. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"No," Amy sighs in annoyance. "You both are way too overprotective of me! Back off!"

"Fine," Leo and her father both murmur in defeat.

" **You! Set me free!" Leatherhead tries to advance on them, but cannot.**

 **"We're really sorry about...this," Amy points to the chains. "My friends said we have to keep you locked up or you'll attack us."**

 **"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Leatherhead looks at his surroundings.**

 **"I'm Amelia, but my friends call me Amy," Amy gestures to herself.**

 **"And I'm Michelangelo," Mikey holds out his hand.**

"And so the first member of the Mighty Mutanimals is introduced!" Lily exclaims.

"Technically, he didn't give us a name, Princess Peach," Mikey rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, but you'll see how he got his name," Amy grins.

 **Leatherhead snaps his teeth, Mikey putting his hand back. "My brothers, Amy, and I saved you from the Kraang."**

 **Leatherhead growls softly, roaring. "KRAANG!" He tries to break free again, angry.**

 **"Shh," Amy says gently.**

 **"Whoa, whoa!" Mikey calls out as the alligator pants.**

"So, is that like, a trigger word for him?" Kevin asks.

"Pretty much...but not anymore," Amy shakes her head. "He stopped, but now he only gets angry when he's provoked."

"Yes, I have since controlled my emotions," Leatherhead explains, growling softly as Amy pets his snout.

 **"It's alright. You're safe, and we brought you here so you can heal," Amy explains, grinning.**

 **"And nothing will heal you faster than my world famous pizza noodle soup," Mikey holds out a spoonful.**

"Eww," the three turtles say in disgust.

"I'm so glad we had to go look for the power cell," Donnie shakes his head.

"What is this power cell for, anyway?" Casey asks. "And why did Leatherhead steal it?"

"Well...we didn't know you at the time, and it's a little complicated. But if you watch more, then it'll become more clear," Leo answers, Casey seeming to accept that.

 **Amy sticks out her tongue in disgust, her eyes like X's. "That's just going to make him worse than before!"**

 **He blows a raspberry at her as Leatherhead sniffs it. He takes a taste, his teeth snapping as he swallows it. Mikey cringes in case he gets angry, Amy doing the same. "This is the best thing...I have ever tasted."**

 **"Really?" Mikey looks at him in shock, Amy's eyes widening. "Alright! SOMEBODY finally likes my cooking!" Mikey gives a sharp look to Amy.**

"I like it! I just...don't like your weird creations," Amy defends.

"Then you'll try my pizza ice cream?" Mikey holds out a bowl and Amy moves her head away, Mikey trying to put the spoonful in her mouth.

"No, no, no." She says as she avoids each attempt. "Mikey, stop! You guys aren't gonna help me?"

"Hmm, nope," Leo smirks in amusement.

"Yeah, we're good," Raph grins.

"Don't look at me," Donnie shakes his head as everyone else agrees with them.

"Traitors!" Amy points at them.

 **Amy narrows her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe if you didn't combine everything with pizza, I would actually EAT it," she retorts back. Mikey sits down on the floor, feeding the gator more pizza noodle soup.**

Mikey manages to put some in Amy's mouth and she turns pale. "Well?"

Amy says nothing before she vomits on her shirt, which dribbles down from her mouth. She falls to the ground face first, everyone with their eyes wide open.

"Ames!" Leo bends down to her. "Mikey, look what you did!"

"I'm sorry," Mikey smiles sheepishly.

 **Leo, Raph, and Donnie swim through a tunnel before emerging. Raph shakes the water off him, Leo and Donnie looking at him in annoyance. "Sometimes it's good to be a turtle." There's a clank before they all duck from a flying stop sign.**

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Ann asks in surprise.

"We don't know," Leo shakes his head.

"Ugh, that sewage looks nasty on you," Amy gags, awake as she looks away.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks her in concern.

"I'll...live..." She murmurs wearily, wiping the vomit off her.

 **Both Leo and Donnie scream with white eyes as Raph has no head. It reappears as Raph looks back, wide-eyed.**

Everyone laughs except for Leo and Donnie. "That's not funny, we really thought his head got chopped off."

"I'm not that stupid to let that happen to me," Raph snorts. "I'm a ninja, I have to be aware of my surroundings."

 **"And sometimes it's good to be a short turtle."**

"Short people for the win!" Mikey high-threes Raph and Amy.

"Don't you mean mutants?" Lily asks, Mikey rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, at least half of us are short, man," Ann comments.

"Leo is too, he's shorter than Karai," Amy snorts in amusement.

"But I'm taller than you~" he teases, kissing her cheek.

"Which is unfair," Amy crosses her arms.

 **They look to see the ceiling crumbling. "The place is booby-trapped!" Donnie exclaims.**

 **"Run!" Leo yells and they run forward, avoiding signs, knives, and blocks that hit each other.**

"That must've taken a lot of time to set up all by yourself, Leatherhead," Donnie notes.

"Yes, it did. I am sorry for the traps."

"It's okay, you had a reason to be cautious," Leo smiles a little.

 **Mikey is taping up the teddy bear that was damaged while Leatherhead holds the soup. "So, what's your name, anyway?" Mikey asks.**

 **"I do not have one," the alligator mutant explains.**

 **"You don't have a name? Ha! Well, today's your lucky day, 'cause I'm a genius at naming stuff," Mikey answers. Amy looks at the mutant, shrugging.**

 **"It's one of the few things he's good at."**

"Thanks! Wait, hey!" Mikey exclaims, Amy giggling.

"I was only joking, Mikey."

"Oh, oh! This is when you named Leatherhead Leatherhead!" Angle exclaims, waving.

"That's right, dudette!" Mikey points to the little girl. "It was me..."

Amy grunts, crossing her arms.

 **Mikey looks at his eyes. "Let's see." He pokes the tail, looks at the teeth, and examines the head. "Your head is kind of leathery. How about Headleather?"**

"That's what you came up with?" Raph snorts.

"At least he didn't call him that," Leo points out.

 **"Heather?"**

"Wait, what?" Donnie snickers. "Mikey, you know that's a girl name, right?"

"Dude, I know Leatherhead's a dude! It was a combination of the first one."

 **"No, wait! Leatherhead! Even better. Leatherhead."**

"And there you have it, folks! The perfect name for the perfect alligator ally," Lily pats Leatherhead's head and he snorts.

"The name still fits me to this day."

 **"Leatherhead it is. Thank you."**

 **"No problemo," Mikey crosses his arms. "It's what I do."**

"It really is," Amy deadpans. "He named most of the villains and some other allies."

"But not Shredder or Rat King," Raph smirks.

"That's still a sucky name!" Mikey shouts.

 **"So we've been wanting to ask you," he sits down. "Why did you go all crazy-eyes on my brother Donnie?" Mikey asks.**

 **"Your brother?" Leatherhead wonders.**

 **"Yeah," Amy winces. "Instead of shaking his hand like other people do, you shook his face...and most of his body."**

"At least someone cares," Donnie crosses his arms.

"We're just glad it's not us," Raph comments with a sly grin. Donnie huffs as he glares at him.

"I will never fully understand you, Raph..."

 **Leatherhead has flashbacks of what happened, Mikey smiling. "There are times when I lose control. When I awaken, I am horrified by what I have done. A monster like me deserves to be chained."**

"Aw, this is so sad..." Lily smacks Raph. "Why were you so mean to him?!"

"We didn't know!" Raph protests, rubbing his arm.

"Again, we're really sorry we misjudged you, Leatherhead," Donnie frowns in shame.

"Yeah...this reminds me of myself," Raph murmurs.

"We were ashamed by our actions too," Leo explains.

"You are already forgiven, my friends."

 **Amy stands up and pats his snout. "You're not a monster," she says, the mutant growling softly.**

 **"Or maybe you just think you're a monster because everyone treats you that way," Mikey points out. Leatherhead nods in agreement.**

"Told you he doesn't mean it," Amy gives Leo a pointed look and he sweats sheepishly.

 **"Hmm. Amelia, you are very kind. And you are wise beyond your years," he looks at Mikey. Amy smiles a little.**

 **"Yeah, I get that a lot," Mikey says, Amy giving him a weird look.**

 **"Since when?"**

"Splinter said it!" Mikey says.

"Technically, all he said that you made a wise choice..." Donnie murmurs.

 **The other three turtles avoid all the traps before seeing a sign that said 'Get Out.' They all scream and crash through the door, a knife falling right in front of Leo.**

"That wasn't fun," Raph mutters.

"At least Mikey and I didn't suffer," Amy grins, a vain appearing near Raph's temple.

 **They stand up, looking at their surroundings. Donnie sees a wall that didn't look right and he pushes part of the wall. It moves away to reveal something glowing in pink. It's a cylinder container. "This thing's putting out some power," Donnie places some wires on it and gets shocked. He's sent flying into the wall behind them, his face covered in soot as his mask tails make him look like he has rabbit ears.**

Everyone except Donnie snickers. "I didn't even realize that," he shakes his head.

"You almost look like Bugs Bunny!" Angle giggles.

 **"Why am I the one that always touches the weird Kraang stuff?" He complains.**

"So things like that don't happen to us!" Amy giggles.

"Of course," Donnie crosses his arms.

 **They start walking back to where they came from. "Any idea what they would use it for?" Leo asks.**

 **"With the right components, it could power almost anything. Flashlight, blaster cannon, city on the moon."**

"Were you just spit balling there or was that foreshadowing?" Karai raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"It was the first option...yes, we went into space, but we didn't visit a city on the moon...did we?" Donnie raises an eyebrow in slight confusion.

 **"Why would the gator even want this thing?" Leo wonders.**

 **"Let's bring it back home and ask him," Raph suggests.**

"Simple, he wanted it beca-" Leo covers Amy's mouth.

"Yes, I got that now," he points out.

 **"Great, but who's gonna carry it through the water?" Donnie wonders, turning back to the others. They grin at him. "Aw, man!"**

"I had to ask," Donnie deadpans.

 **"I'm sure it'll be fine," Leo places a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "But you go first, okay?" Donnie looks at the water nervously, slowly lifting his foot. He whimpers before Raph shakes him.**

 **"Zzzt!"**

 **"Oh!" Donnie almost drops the cell, but catches it. Raph laughs at him, Donnie glaring. "Not funny!"**

"It was pretty funny," Kirby admits.

"Dad," April giggles.

"No it wasn't. I could've been shocked for real," Donnie huffs.

 **Raph pushes him into the water yet again.**

 **They appear from the pool, Mikey and Amy walking up to them. "Hey, guys. Leatherhead is totally off the chain."**

 **"You mean you set him free?" Raph asks, his eyes widen as the others look at them in anger or disbelief.**

Amy giggles. "Your faces are funny."

"Because we thought you set him free!" Leo repeats.

 **"Mikey means Leatherhead's cool," Amy assures them, waving it off. They sigh in relief.**

 **"And that's why we set him free," Mikey finishes, turning to his right. They shout in surprise as their eyes are white. Leatherhead holds the pot of pizza noodle soup, smiling. Mikey and Amy wave at him while the others look in shock.**

Ann bursts into laughter. "Guys...that was comedy gold."

"Thank you," Amy and Mikey say, accepting high fives from behind.

"We should've said to _not_ set him free," Leo sighs, shaking his head.

 **"You two let that maniac free?" Donnie asks, turning to them. "Maybe you forgot that he grabbed me by the face. So I'll remind you. He grabbed me by-" Amy covers his mouth.**

 **"I think we got the point," she tells him sharply, Donnie moving her hand away.**

 **"Relax, you've been hurt worse since," Raph replies.**

"Whe-" Raph smacks Donnie in the head, interrupting him.

"Now."

 **"Guys, you shouldn't have unchained him. What if he goes berserk?" Leo scolds.**

 **"He's not going to go berserk," Amy tells him sternly, getting in his face. Leo stares at her.**

"I have to admit, I...wanted to kiss you then," Leo rubs his neck, Amy turning to him with a blush on her face.

"R-Really?" She stutters and he nods slowly.

"Imagine if you did. Our mouths would've been like 'whaaaat?' And then I would've fainted," Mikey comments.

 **Mikey walks up to Leatherhead, putting a hand on his snout. "He's totally mellow."**

 **"Okay," Leo says hesitantly, walking up to him. "So, Leatherhead," he chuckles a bit. "About the Kraang-" Amy and Mikey's eyes widen as Leatherhead is heard dropping the pot. His eyes turn white.**

 **"KRAANG!" Leo runs away from him, Raph ducking from a flying fist.**

 **"Dude, chill! Chill!" Mikey calls out, petting his snout to calm him down. He sighs, turning to Leo. "What were you thinking?"**

"I was thinking of asking him a question," Leo points out, Amy giggling.

 **"You said he was mellow!" Leo retorts.**

 **Amy bends down to him. "Well, don't say that word!" She whispers and he looks away with a blush. Amy doesn't seem to notice and he looks back.**

 **"O-Okay, what should I do?" He stutters.**

"You didn't even notice that?" April asks, Amy rubbing her head sheepishly.

"No, I only assumed it was because of Leatherhead right behind me..."

"I think the best option would've been to tell them that he doesn't like that word," Nadia offers.

"...Yeah, we didn't think about that," Mikey rubs his neck.

 **"I don't know, start with something like 'how was your day?' " Amy suggests.**

 **"Fine," Leo sighs. "Um...Leatherhead. How was your day?"**

 **"It started out awful," he answers.**

 **"Yeah, you were attacked by the Kraang." Amy slaps her forehead as Leatherhead's eyes turn white again.**

"Really, Mikey. Really?!" Amy snaps.

"It just slipped," Mikey smiles nervously.

 **"KRAANG!"**

 **"My bad!" Mikey smiles sheepishly as Leo glares at him.**

 **Amy sighs and walks up to him. She grabs his snout as he's thrashing around and pulls him down to her. Leatherhead completely obeys to it, the other turtles looking in shock. She strokes him. "You know you're in a safe place, right?"**

"Dude...you didn't even get touched..." Mikey murmurs.

"Wow..." Leo comments.

"How...did you do that?" Donnie asks.

"Instincts, I guess." Amy shrugs helplessly. "I do love animals."

 **"Yes," he growls softly.**

 **"We're not going to hurt you," Amy gives the others pointed looks. Raph grunts as he crosses his arms, Leo and Donnie smiling sheepishly. "They just want to ask you a few questions. Can you handle that for me?" Amy asks soothingly.**

 **Leatherhead inhales deeply. "Yes."**

 **"Okay..." Amy and Mikey turn to them. "Now, what is it that you guys wanted to ask?"**

"You guys are just unbelievable sometimes," Ann's eyes widen.

 **Leo and Raph look at Donnie, who glares at them. He moves forward, pulling something out of his bag. "Okay. W-w-we just want to know...what this is," he holds up the power cell.**

"I was so nervous because I thought he was gonna grab me by the face again...and he did," Donnie crosses his arms. "And I just noticed something. You've made me do something twice now."

"That's because you're younger," Leo pats his shoulder, Donnie fuming a little.

 **Leatherhead's eyes turn white again. "Thief!" He grabs Donnie's face.**

 **"Oh, come on!" He shouts in exasperation. He roars, Leo and Raph pulling out their weapons. "This is not my day!"**

"Yeah, you got grabbed by the face twice and you kept getting teased," April pats his shoulder.

"At least someone's sympathetic," Donnie huffs.

"I am, I just wasn't there," Amy shrugs.

 **Leo charges first, but Leatherhead smacks him. Raph spins his sais and jumps, only for Leatherhead to throw Donnie into him. They crash into the living room, the power cell rolling to them. Leatherhead hisses at them.**

"That sounded like a duck," Amy giggles, covering her mouth.

"Oh yeah, it did!" Mikey grins.

"Maybe it was just a sound error," Angel laughs. "It happens all the time in shows."

 **Raph pulls Donnie off him and kicks the power cell away. Leatherhead turns to it and Raph jumps on his back. He pulls his head down and takes the power cell. Leatherhead rolls and Raph throws it before Leatherhead lands on him.**

"That was so fun," Raph says sarcastically. "I like getting heavy weight on me."

"I apologize for all my actions, my friends," Leatherhead hangs his head.

"Aw, it's okay," Raph waves it off. "That was back then."

"Yeah, we're over it," Donnie shrugs.

"And besides, you didn't mean to," Amy grins.

 **Donnie and Leo run up to Leatherhead as he spins around, grabbing him. Leatherhead uses his weight to knock Leo to the ground. He screams in surprise and Donnie yells as Leatherhead roars in his face. The alligator mutant snaps his teeth at him and Donnie backs away from each attempt. He crawls away, only for his head to hit the wall.**

All the girls laugh, Donnie and Leo blushing in embarrassment.

"He just...caught us off by surprise, that's all," Leo coughs, trying to act serious.

"Yeah! After all, he's bigger and stronger..." Donnie mumbles.

"Surrre," Amy and April comment, grinning.

 **"Leatherhead, relax!" Mikey stands behind him, holding the power cell. "It's okay!"**

 **"Stop, please!" Amy begs and Leatherhead towers over them. He takes the power cell away from Mikey.**

 **"No! Put that down!" Mikey tries to stop him. Leatherhead throws him to the turnstiles.**

 **"Mikey!" Amy yells and Leatherhead looms over him. Amy steps in front of him, trying to get the power cell. "No! Give it back!"**

"Why would you try and take it," Ann shakes her head. "That never works if he's taller and stronger."

"Just because I have a disadvantage against someone doesn't mean I can't try," Amy shrugs.

"Yeah, but the result-"

"Wait, what result?" Stanley interrupts Leo, narrowing his eyes. The turtles and Amy glance at each other.

"Just...don't freak out, okay Dad?" She asks.

 **Leatherhead raises his paw and a slash is heard. Amy falls to the ground, holding her cheek. She moves it away to reveal a small amount of blood, gasping as she realized what happened. A small scar can be seen on her cheek.**

"Wait, whaaaat?" Casey asks in surprise. "He scratched you?"

"What?!" Stanley demands.

"Dad, he wasn't himself," Amy defends. "So why can't you understand that?"

He pauses, thinking of her words before he hangs his head. Amy points to Leo.

"And you! You still went after him anyway! You should be ashamed!"

"...Yes Ames..." He sighs a little.

"I can't believe that he did that..." April murmurs.

"Yes, but this was a long time ago," Leatherhead says, guilty.

 **"Stop!" Leatherhead turns around to Splinter. "Get away from my sons!" Leatherhead roars in his face.**

"It's Splinter to the rescue!" Angle cheers.

"How long were you standing there?" Kevin raises an eyebrow.

"I do not know," Splinter shakes his head.

 **He charges and Splinter just stands there. Leatherhead jumps and Splinter moves out of the way. He tries to smack Splinter with his tail, but the mutant rat smacks it away with his palm, while also throwing Leatherhead across the room.**

"Very impressive," Nadia notes.

"Father is very skilled in ninjutsu, Mrs. Smith," Karai smiles a little.

"You see? He's a good teacher, Mom!" Amy chirps. Splinter chuckles at all the compliments.

 **He looks at Splinter, who takes a stance. He charges again, Splinter blocking his attempts. He throws Leatherhead to the ground and flips him over. He opens his eyes and moves his feet, grabbing Leatherhead's arm from behind. He cracks his arm and throws him to the ground. He moves his head away from Leatherhead's mouth. He cracks Leatherhead's finger, throwing him away. "Leave this place! Out!" Splinter demands.**

Everyone cheers, even Leatherhead. "He is a very worthy opponent," Leatherhead comments.

"Perhaps it is a good idea to let you keep training with him," Stanley murmurs.

"Thanks for your support, Daddy!" Amy hugs him and he chuckles, hugging her back.

 **Leatherhead takes the power cell and leaves, the others getting up as he roars. Everyone except Mikey and Amy can be seen. "Boys!" Splinter runs up to Raph. "Are you alright?"**

 **"Yeah. Yeah, we're okay," Leo lifts his head.**

 **"Where are Amelia and Michelangelo?" Splinter looks around.**

"That just proves how good Mikey is at stealth!" Lily chirps.

"Thanks!" Mikey chirps back.

"Hey, me too. Only 12 episodes in, and I'm already a pro!" Amy brags.

"Sure you do. But Mikey gets easily distracted and you can be...spunky and driven, even if it backfires," Leo comments.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Amy grins.

 **"You don't think they went after Leatherhead, do you?" Donnie wonders.**

 **"No," Leo chuckles, shaking his head. "Only an idiot would-" he pauses, looking at the entrance with the others. "Oh boy..."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy crosses her arms, glaring.

"Yeah!" Mikey follows her actions. "I'm not an idiot..."

"I-I didn't mean you, Ames!" Leo stammers.

"You jerk, you can't say that about Mikey!" Amy growls.

"W-What I meant is...what I'm trying to say is..." Leo sighs in defeat.

"Hmph..." Amy grunts.

"Trouble in paradise," Raph laughs. "Love it."

 **"Leatherhead!" Mikey is running through the tunnel with Amy.**

 **"Leatherhead!" Amy calls out as they follow the footprints. They hear something and stop in their tracks, looking to see an old subway car.**

"Hey wait...I know that car! That's the Shellraiser!" April exclaims.

"Yeah, it is," Amy chuckles. "But this is before we decorated it."

"So the Shellraiser is Leatherhead's old subway car? Cool!" Ann comments.

"Yes, and my friends have taken good care of it," Leatherhead agrees with a smile.

 **A record is spinning around, candles nearby. It starts to play jazz music and Leatherhead places the power cell down in front of him. He pants as his eyes turn back to normal. The door is heard opening behind him.**

"Cool! I didn't know you had a record player, Leatherhead!" Donnie comments.

"We used to own one as well," Nadia smiles.

"Yeah, before our little girl was born and before...we met..." Stanley replies, Amy feeling a little uncomfortable.

" **Dude! Leatherhead, what's the big idea, man?" Mikey demands, Amy climbing in from behind.**

 **"You should not be here," he turns to them.**

 **"We trusted you," Mikey starts.**

 **"And then you freak out and attack me and my friends!" Amy finishes, holding her cheek.**

 **"I thought _we_ were friends..." Mikey laments.**

"I am very sorry," Leatherhead hangs his head. "I am ashamed..."

"It's fine," Amy insists. "The scar wasn't permanent."

 **"I am sorry, Amelia. But I warned you that there is a dangerous force inside me that I cannot control," Leatherhead explains. "And that is why I must be alone."**

 **"Leatherhead," Raph speaks, the others behind Amy and Mikey. "Get away from Amy and Mikey, or we'll turn you into the world's ugliest suitcase."**

 **Amy stands in front of Leatherhead, her arms out to the side to protect him. "Amy, this doesn't concern you. Stay out of the way," Leo narrows his eyes.**

 **"Absolutely not!" She shakes her head, the screen zooming in as she speaks. "He's just misunderstood, Leo!"**

"This totally reminds me of Sonic and Amy right now," Lily giggles.

"Yeah, I took inspiration from Sonic X in this part," Angel rubs her neck sheepishly. "I didn't base it off the 2006 game because that...was a disaster."

"Pfft, 'stay out of the way.' This is me we're talking about, Leo," Amy shakes her head.

"Yeah, I realize that now..." He murmurs.

 **"Amelia, you do not have to do this. I am a monster," Leatherhead tells her. Amy turns around to him.**

 **"No you're not. You're my friend, no matter what happens!"**

"I'm feeling kinda inspired right now," Mark admits.

"All I was doing was defending him..." Amy murmurs.

 **Leo points to Amy's injury with his sword. "Look at what he did to you!" He yells.**

 **"So? He doesn't mean to be bad," she gives him a soft look. "He apologized. So please leave him alone..."**

 **Leo stares at her and she stares back. The screen turns to the side as they still look at each other. Leo's face goes back to the screen as he keeps his look. He sighs, closing his eyes before he looks at her, nodding. "You're right. I trust your word."**

 **Amy smiles at him. "Thank you, Leo..."**

"Aww," Jamie comments. "That's sweet."

"Sometimes I really admire your drive to protect mutants and humans," Leo smiles down at Amy.

"Well...some mutants don't mean it because of the mutagen...and with humans, they're just innocent people who didn't do anything when it comes to the Kraang...they were all being targeted for no real reason in my opinion," she smiles a little. "Which is why I'm usually so understanding."

"You get distracted too," Leo grins in a teasing way.

"No I don't," she pouts. "Stop lying, you're bein-Ooo, chocolate." She takes it from Leo's hand before pausing. "This proves nothing."

"Ooo, jewels," Rouge the Bat flies up to the ceiling and Angel grabs a broom, waving it around.

"Get out of here, Rouge! You're not in this fic! Wait till the Titanic one is over and you might get your chance!"

"Alright, alright..." She flies away.

"Are you sure about that, Ames?" Leo smirks. "She acted just like you."

"Shut up..."

 **"I mean them no harm. It was the Kraang that made me this way," Leatherhead starts and Amy turns to Leo.**

 **"See? Told ya!"**

Leo huffs, crossing his arms. "I'm not gonna admit anything..."

 **"I was raised by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered me and dumped me into the sewer. The Kraang found me and took me to their dimension. They mutated me and subjected me to horrible experiments. But they could not break my spirit. Six months ago, I escaped through the portal that they used to travel to Earth, and I stole this," Leatherhead holds out the power cell.**

"That's so awful," Nadia murmurs.

"Wait, how could've it been six months ago, if that much time didn't pass?" April wonders.

"Time works different in Dimension X. Our time is slower while theirs is faster," Donnie explains.

"Ohhh," April says.

 **"What did they use it for?" Donnie asks as they look at the power cell.**

 **"It powers the portal. Without it, no Kraang can enter or leave this dimension." Outside, a Kraang foot steps on a bottle of spray paint.**

"That looks like the paint can Casey uses," Amy glances at Casey.

"I'm everywhere, chica," He places his hands behind his neck.

"Yeah, do yourself a favor and don't call her 'chica,' " Leo gives a look of annoyance.

 **"I swore to keep it from them, and spare this world from their evil, even at the cost of my own life."**

"You see, guys? He's not so bad," Lily retorts.

"We didn't understand anything about him until then," Donnie protests.

"Yeah, we should be let off for that," Raph grunts.

"You treated him like a monster, there's no way you can justify that," Amy argues.

 **They all look at him before hearing noises from outside. Something hits the subway car. Leatherhead roars at the attack. "Give to Kraang the power cell that Kraang has come to demand that you give to Kraang."**

 **"No way!" Amy exclaims.**

"How did they even know that you were there without any clues?" Karai wonders.

"The power cell can be tracked by them if it's out in the open," Donnie explains. "Especially if something protecting it cracks."

 **"It's the Kraang!" Mikey shouts.**

 **"Quick, barricade the doors!" Leo yells as the Kraang fire their laser guns at the subway car. Raph and Mikey try to hold them off, but they barge in. Leo throws one, Donnie pinning one to the wall. Another one tries to take the cell from Leatherhead.**

"Bad idea," April shakes her head, smirking in amusement.

"Agreed," Donnie grins.

"Of course it was the Kraang. They literally just said that," Karai deadpans.

 **Leo pulls out his sword, slicing the arm away. He kicks the droid to the ground.**

"Oh, so now you've finally come to your senses," Amy teases.

"Well, you were right, my cherry blossom," Leo kisses her cheek.

"He finally admits it!" Mark gasps.

"N-No I...whatever," Leo huffs.

 **Raph manages to get the door closed, turning to the others. The Kraang start to bang on the doors before it falls silent. To be cautious, Amy holds out her hands, freezing the middle of the door in front of her. Mikey sighs in relief. Suddenly, a saw appears between Raph and Mikey out of nowhere.**

"Dude...horror movie vibes right there..." Mikey comments.

"And yet Raph was so afraid of a saw later on," Amy smirks.

"Wait, why?" April asks.

"No reason!" Raph shouts.

"Uh-huh..." Donnie says teasingly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ann wonders.

"Well, you see, Raph-" Raph covers Leo's mouth, looking angry.

"No! You don't get to say anything until they see it!" Raph threatens. "And that goes to the rest of ya!"

 **More saws appear around them and Donnie sees a Kraang arm moving towards him. It grabs his face and he moves away. Leo turns, only to have the arm cover his face as well.**

"So not only did Donnie get grabbed by the face again, it happened to Leo too?" Casey starts to laugh. "This episode is awesome!" Donnie and Leo both look annoyed.

 **Leatherhead punches a Kraang's head off the droid. Mikey catches it and it turns on. "Kraang!"**

 **Mikey screams, seeing the body move towards him. He throws the head away, trying to get the body off him.**

"You know, from behind, that situation looks awfully-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Mikey begs, looking embarrassed.

"I was only joking," Raph laughs.

"Dude...not cool."

 **Mikey pushes the body off him, trying to fend off the Kraang at the door behind him. Leo pulls the Kraang arm off his face. Two Kraang burst in, grabbing him by the face. Leo moves away from them. "We're surrounded!" Raph calls out, Kraang trying to grab him.**

 **"We'll never hold them off!" Mikey says.**

 **"We've gotta get out of here!" Leo replies.**

 **"Donnie, can you get this subway car running?" Amy turns to him, two Kraang bots trying to grab her.**

"Lay off her," Leo narrows his eyes.

"Leo," Amy laughs, hugging his arm. "Stop being so overprotective."

"Never~"

 **"This track is dead," Donnie explains as he tries to fend off a robot. "There's no electricity."**

 **"What about the power cell? Can you use that?" Leo suggests.**

 **"I might be able to hook it up to the motor, but I'll need time," Donnie answers.**

 **"I will buy you time," Leatherhead stands up, stepping up to Mikey and Amy. "My friends, you have trusted me. Now I am trusting you," he hands Amy the power cell and she hugs it close. "I will deal with the Kraang," he turns to leave before turning back. "And Amelia...thank you for believing in me."**

 **She gives a small smile.**

"Aw, you're welcome, Leatherhead," Amy hugs him and he pats her back, growling softly.

"Group hug!" Mikey joins in and Amy chuckles.

 **Leatherhead's shadow looms over the Kraang and he jumps to the tracks, roaring. They surround him and he knocks one of their guns away. The Kraang bot falls to the ground. The others charge. Amy hands Donnie the power cell and he opens the control panel using his bo staff. He looks inside.**

 **Leatherhead knocks some Kraang away, seeing the others surrounding the subway car.**

"Go Leatherhead!" Everyone cheers.

 **"Donnie, we're running out of time," Leo says impatiently.**

 **"I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie answers. Leatherhead snaps heads off Kraang droids. He roars and they jump on him. He growls as two approach.**

 **"Donnie!" Raph calls out, pushing against the door. It opens and the Kraang peek in. Raph slams the door. "Will you hurry up?!"**

 **"I got it!" Donnie places the cell inside and it powers up, laminating a purple glow. Suddenly, the car takes off at high speeds. Inside the car, Amy and the turtles have white eyes as they scream.**

"No fair," Casey pouts, crossing his arms. "I should've been there."

"You were better off," Leo shakes his head. "That was unexpected...which is why Leatherhead wasn't able to get into the car."

"We're sorry, Leatherhead!" Mikey says.

"It is alright, my friend," Leatherhead says.

 **There's a whoosh as a portal appears in front of them. An eye appears in front of the subway car and they continue screaming. Donnie pulls the lever. Fire appears from behind as the car comes to a stop. A bell rings as the door is opened. "Where the heck are we?" Leo wonders.**

 **Amy sniffs the air. "Sewage plant, according to my calculations," she pinches her nose.**

 **"Wow...it's as beautiful as they say..." Mikey comments in awe, Amy slapping her forehead, and there's a flash of white light.**

"A sewage plant? Beautiful?" Amy snorts.

"Highly doubtful," Donnie shakes his head.

 **Most of the Kraang bots are destroyed, half of a droid crawling up to another. The brain pops out. "We must notify Kraang that the ones called the turtles and Amelia have taken Kraang's power cell from Kraang."**

 **Glass can be heard shattering and a large shadow looms over them. "You won't be telling anyone anything." He roars in their face and the screen zooms up.**

 **Amy and Leo sit in the dojo, facing each other.**

"Ooo, some alone time," April teases, Amy pushing her face away.

 **"Think of nothing and no one. Ignore all outside distractions," he tells her and she nods, giving a little smile. He smiles back and closes his eyes. Amy does the same, inhaling deeply.**

 ** _Monstrosity_... Shredder's voice can be heard in her head. Amy closes her eyes tighter in frustration, clutching her knee.**

"That's not true!" Leo exclaims, livid. Amy looks at him, wide-eyed. "Sorry, Ames. It just really frustrates me. You're...you're so much more than that..."

Amy smiles at him softly, pecking his lips. "That's really sweet, Leo. Thank you." She giggles, hugging him as she rests his head on his chest. Leo looks down at her in surprise before it turns into a little smile.

 _ **Who could ever love something so evil?**_

 **Amy opens her eyes, frowning. She looks down at the ground, her hands appearing in front of her. "Amy, you're supposed to be concentrating on the lesson." She looks up in confusion, Leo's eyes still closed. Amy raises an eyebrow at him.**

"Bro, how do you do that?" Mikey wonders.

"My ninja skills," Leo shrugs with a small smile.

"Of course," Raph rolls his eyes.

 **"I can't concentrate, Leo. Something's bothering me," she explains.**

 **"What do you mean?" He asks, opening his eyes.**

 **"What I mean is, my powers...do they make me seem like a different person?" She wonders, a worried look on her face. He looks at her, smiling.**

 **"No. Are you hurting anyone?"**

 **"No one besides your enemies...but what's your point?" She answers.**

"That it doesn't matter, duh," Mikey comments, Amy rolling her eyes with a small smile.

 **"My point is...your powers don't define who you are, Amy. So how would that bother? You're still the same," he explains. Amy smiles at him.**

"It's true, they don't. I still like you for you, Ames," Leo kisses her forehead and she blushes.

"Aww, how sweet!" Lily squeals.

"All he did was tell the truth," Amy murmurs.

 **"Now, back to meditating. Focus your mind," Leo takes her hands. Amy nods and closes her eyes again. She breathes deeply, neither of the two noticing the others watching them from the distance. Raph smirks and bangs against the wall, getting Amy's attention.**

"Really, guys?" Leo asks, annoyed.

"Yup," they say in unison.

"Leo's unofficial wingmen, right here," Ann laughs.

"They're not my wingmen!" Leo exclaims nervously as Amy gives him a look.

 **Amy opens her eyes before seeing Leo right in front of her. He places a strand of her hair behind her ear. They stare into each other's eyes before Leo leans in closer. Amy does the same on instinct before there's a loud crash behind them.**

 **"Mikeyyyy!" Raph yells. "I'm going to kick your shell!"**

 **Mikey's scream can be heard and Amy sighs. "I should go help Mikey," she stands up and goes to the doors. She glances at Leo before leaving. Leo sighs to himself, the screen going to comic book style.**

"You two ruined the moment!" Ann bonks Raph on the head and he grunts, rubbing it. Lily does the same with Mikey.

"Owie!" He exclaims in pain.

"Note to self: Never interrupt Leo and Lia," Donnie comments.

"What did Mikey even do, anyway?" Ann wonders.

"He freakin' threw a water balloon at me," Raph grunts.


	13. I, Monster

"Episode 13...one more until Leo and Amy both know what," Angel announces. Leo sighs a little.

"Yeah...that..."

"That was a difficult time," Amy murmurs. "And I'm not looking forward to reliving it, but we knew it was gonna happen...well, let's get this episode over with."

"What happened in this one again?" Mikey wonders.

"Well, last time we met Leatherhead," Donnie thinks. "So what happened after tha-oh..."

"Oh? What do you mean...oh," April remembers, since she was there.

"What?" Casey asks.

"Uhh, are any of us allowed to skip watching one?" Raph asks.

"No," Angel answers with a deadpan look.

"Dang it."

"Sorry Casey, but I don't have a choice," Angel shrugs.

"What do you mean? What?" He asks, looking around accusingly. No one answers. Nadia, Stanley, and Kirby because they don't really know and the teens because they knew that Casey didn't like rats, but not Splinter. Heck, even Angle knew not to prank Casey using rats.

"You'll see..." Leo murmurs.

Casey is still confused as he looks at the screen.

 **Thunder strikes as rain pours on a stormy New York night.**

"Horror movie vibes...it all happened on one stormy night..." Mikey wiggles his fingers.

Amy shakes her head. "You've gotta stop watching so much TV..."

 **Lightning bolts appear, the rain hitting a skylight window. Victor Falco is standing at a lab table, rats crawling around.**

"Wait, they show them already?!" April asks, Casey looking pale.

"R-Rats..."

"So Casey is afraid of rats? That's why you didn't explain anything?" Nadia looks at her daughter, who nods.

"Yeah, this episode...it's full of them. And we didn't even know him at the time," Amy explains. "April said she met him a year after this, at least."

"R-Rats..."

"He'll be okay," Raph waves it off. "...I think."

 **Some rats are in cages. "They all thought they could stop me. The corporate fools who pulled my funding. The scientific community who shunned me," he picks up a container, which reveals a vial of mutagen. "Those turtle freaks and that girl who thought they got the last of my mutagen."**

"Yeesh, no wonder why he had a grudge," Ann murmurs.

"Hey, we take offense to that," Donnie crosses his arms at Victor's last sentence.

"Wait...if he's featured in this episode, does that mean he's gonna be showing up too?!" Amy exclaims.

"No, no, he's not," Angel waves it off. "And besides, I can't," she glances at Splinter, who shakes his head at the memory.

"Why not?" Mikey asks. "Not that I'd want that dude around."

"Because I just can't. There are certain...circumstances," Angel rubs her neck sheepishly. "And besides, I don't think Casey would be comfortable. Just look at him," she points to Casey, who is hugging his knees while shaking.

 **"But they were wrong. Even with this tiny amount and nothing but these disgusting sewer rats to experiment on, I have nearly recreated my psychic neurochemical," he places a drop of mutagen into the dish.**

"Wait, what?!" April exclaims. "Is this how he became the Rat King?"

"If we knew about this stuff, we would've stopped him," Amy murmurs.

"It's not like we kept tabs on him," Leo shakes his head. "That was a mistake."

"And when I do, the shortsighted idiots who rejected me will tremble before the power and genius of Dr. Victor Falco."

"A villain who feels that people have wronged him...where have I heard this before?" Stanley rubs his chin. "This seems so familiar..."

"Yeah...a particular one who felt that people betrayed him," Nadia smirks, crossing her arms.

"And who is seeking revenge," Leatherhead gives a sly smile with his teeth.

"Really, guys? Really?" Raph deadpans as they got the gist.

 **A few rats above him chew on wires. They break apart and Falco sees the electricity coming from them. They fly right towards him and he ducks. It hits his experiment instead, causing an explosion, the lab catching on fire.**

"...Okay, I'm still scarred, but that explosion was wicked," Casey comments.

"It was in the past, Casey! There's no rats here and the Rat King disappeared a long time ago," April explains, even though Angel and Splinter knew the truth of what really happened to him.

"Yeah man, get over it," Raph crosses his arms.

"Gee, wasn't there a time when you were afraid of cockroaches not once, but twice?" Amy smirks.

"Shut up!"

 **Victor cover his cheek as he kneels, the rats crawling away. "No, no!"**

April glances at Casey as he's shielding himself in fear. "The rats..."

"Oh boy," she sighs.

"Dude, if Amy can get through her fear of water, then you can too," Kevin deadpans, which Casey doesn't respond to.

 **"Help me! Help!" The neurochemical starts to work as he holds out his hand, the rats stopping in their tracks. They scamper back to Falco.**

"Did he even put it in himself?" Nadia wonders.

"No. I think that when the explosion happened, it must've catapulted onto his face," Amy explains.

 **Falco laughs as he lifts his head, the area green...**

"Dude...was that mutagen?" Mikey asks, the others facepalming.

"Yes, Mikey...that vial was mutagen, which he used to recreate the neurochemical. Which is very dangerous, if I might add," Donnie answers.

 **Splinter stands in the dojo, his back turned to the turtles and Amy. They kneel on the ground, Amy between Leo and Raph. "Okay, here's the plan. Donnie, you're going to strike first."**

"Wait, what was this?" Lily wonders.

"We were trying to take down Splinter for training," Leo rubs his neck.

"Trying?" Ann snorts. "Yeah, okay."

 **Two exclamation marks appear above Donnie's head. "No, wait. You want me to come at Splinter? I'll get pummeled!"**

 **"Well, getting pummeled is your specialty," Raph comments, a vein appearing at Donnie's head.**

April giggles, Donnie crossing his arms with a huff.

"I thought inventing was his specialty," Amy smirks, Raph grunting.

 **Amy shakes her head at him. "Trust me. It's all part of my plan to catch Splinter off-guard."**

"Your plans don't always work out," Amy murmurs.

"No faith," Leo shakes his head.

"It's not that I don't have faith in your plans. They just don't always work out the way you want them to," Amy explains.

"Yeah, you have a point there," he kisses her cheek.

 **"Uh, Leo, don't take this the wrong way, but against Splinter, your plans always get our butts whipped," Mikey comments.**

 **"Okay, new thought. Mikey, you attack," Leo says, Mikey turning to Donnie.**

 **"He took it the wrong way."**

"That's because you decided to say that," Leo smirks.

"Ya jinxed yourself," Raph laughs. Mikey whines at this.

"Me and my big mouth..."

 **"Amy, you do it!" Mikey turns to the brunette, the screen circling to her. She narrows her eyes at him.**

 **"No!" She whispers.**

"Are you trying to get my butt whipped?" Amy crosses her arms.

"It's always us...never you," Mikey points at her dramatically.

"That's because it was my first time doing that exercise."

 **"Enough talk. Let's do this," Raph says, turning to Leo. He nods and they glance at Splinter. From behind, Leo and Raph approach from the left, Donnie and Mikey on the right. He turns his head as the five surround him. Mikey charges first, jumping up for a kick. Splinter grabs his leg and throws him to the ground.**

"Dude, they play this like a kung fu fight or something," Casey comments. "It's awesome!"

"Yeah, watching this really is like a movie," Jamie munches on some popcorn.

 **Mikey is kicked away as Raph jumps, Donnie, Amy, and Leo running. Splinter turns around, dodging Raph and Donnie by ducking. He moves away from Leo and Amy's kicks. Grabbing Donnie's foot in the air, he trips him and sends him flying into Raph.**

Everyone claps at the display. "Impressive," Leatherhead comments.

"I had to admit, it was a little fun," Amy grins.

"Training always calms the mind," Leo recites, Amy giggling at him. "What?" He looks confused.

"Oh nothing."

 **Amy and Leo backflip before punching Splinter in the face. Amy gasps in horror. "Ah! Sensei, we're sorry." Splinter turns to them. "We-" He grabs their arms and flips them to the ground.**

"Wait...you punched him?!" April exclaims in shock.

"Whoa..." Casey murmurs, not knowing how to respond.

"Amelia!" Nadia exclaims. "You know better!"

"It was part of training!" Amy protests. "You can't blame me for that!"

"I didn't expect that," Karai says, her eyes wide.

"Life is full of surprises," Splinter replies, not even fazed by the fact he was punched.

"We didn't mean to do it, Sensei," Leo sags a little.

"It is alright, my children."

 **"Oh, man. Leo and Amy are goners," Donnie comments.**

 **"Oh, nodie dodie," Mikey says.**

"What?" Jamie laughs.

"What does that even mean?" Mark laughs too.

"I dunno," Mikey shrugs. "Whatever it was meant to mean!"

"We're still alive, you know," Leo murmurs. "Well, Ames, she survived twice."

"Leo," Amy warns. "Don't spoil stuff!"

 **Splinter stops, letting go of them. "Well done, Amelia and Leonardo. But just when you had the advantage, you both hesitated, and that made you vulnerable."**

"That's because we punched you," Amy frowns a little.

"Don't worry about it, Ames," Leo rubs her arm. "That just means we improved."

 **"Hai...sensei," The two murmur, Leo standing up. He holds out a hand to Amy and she takes it. He helps her stand up, the force making her stumble a little. Leo places his hands on her waist on instinct to steady her. She blushes and he does too, letting go of her.**

"Ooo," April teases. "Young love blooming."

"April!" Amy whines.

 **"Now, that is all for today," he starts walking, turning his head when he reaches his room. "Unless you care for a rematch."**

 **"No thanks," Donnie voices.**

 **"I'm good," Mikey shrugs.**

 **"Yeah, I think we're all set here," Raph nods. Splinter enters his room, closing the doors.**

 **"Leo!" The others grin, running up to the two. Leo turns to them as he was still looking at Amy. "Amy!"**

"Aww," Mikey coos. "It's so sweet."

"Mikey," Leo rubs his neck nervously. "Stop it."

 **"Not bad," Raph comments.**

 **"I can't believe you two actually tagged Sensei. That was epic!" Donnie tells them, Mikey grabbing their hands.**

 **"The hands that punched Splinter. You know, you can never wash these again."**

"Gross," Amy scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, we're not gonna do that," Leo shakes his head.

"But it's legendary," Mikey whines.

"That's disgusting, though," Ann shakes her head.

"Mikey, you should've brought those hands together like in Tarzan!" Lily exclaims, Mikey gasping.

"You're right...missed opportunity!"

"How...would that even work?" Amy wonders, both her and Leo looking at their hands.

"They don't even look the same..." Leo murmurs.

"Yeah, but that's why you two work," Karai shrugs. "You're both so different and so similar at the same time."

 **"It was all teamwork," Amy grins.**

 **"We are definitely getting better," Leo punches his hands.**

 **"Think we might be catching up to Splinter?" Donnie wonders, the screen panning over to Splinter's room.**

 **"Yeah, maybe soon, we won't need him to train us at all," Mikey comments, Splinter closing his eyes. The screen then changes to Amy giving a worried look at the doors as the others talk.**

"Idiot," Raph smacks Mikey's head.

"Owie..."

"He didn't mean it like that," Donnie turns to Splinter.

"We always need you!" Amy exclaims. Splinter smiles at them.

"Thank you, my children."

"You don't say that about Splinter!" Lily points at Mikey.

"I'm sorry!"

 **A lone man is looking out at the city, a white rat with red eyes on his shoulder.**

Casey screams, falling back in his seat. April sighs, shaking her head.

"It's too bad you can't leave if you don't wanna see something," she comments.

"Rude!" Angel huffs. "Only I have the power to open them, and just for that, no food for you!" She makes the table disappear.

"What, noooooo!" Mikey falls to his knees.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," April sweats a little.

 **The rat crawls onto his hand. "Through your eyes, brothers, I finally see the world for what it really is." The screen seems to be in the rat's point of view as he's looking at Falco.**

"That face is so creepy," Amy looks away. "It looks like a skeleton."

"Dude...it's like straight from a movie..." Mikey comments, reaching for his empty popcorn bucket. He whines at his loss. "Dudette...please..."

"No," Angel crosses her arms stubbornly. Mikey puts on the puppy eyes. "Noooo!"

 **"This city is infested." The rat looks out at the city. "Eight million parasites. Scrambling around in their pointless lives, spreading disease, forcing us to live in the shadows, like vermin," he places a bandage around his face.**

"Oh thank god, I don't have to look at it anymore," Karai shakes her head. Mikey is still trying to beg for food.

"Fine!" Angel exclaims in annoyance, the table reappearing again. Mikey's eyes shine and he takes a whole pizza box. Raph glances at Casey, who isn't even looking at the screen anymore. He's hiding under his seat. He rolls his eyes.

 **"No more! They are the true plague," he walks up to his army. "Together, we shall rid the city of humanity and reclaim it for ourselves." He holds up a fist.**

"O...kay then," Ann blinks.

"Rat revolution!" Mikey pumps his fist.

"Yeah, this reminds me a little of the 2003 show," Angel comments. "Except he only had one main episode."

"Good," Raph crosses his arms. "This one is too annoying."

 **"And no one, not even those vile turtles and Amelia, shall stand in our way."**

"Ames isn't vile," Leo narrows his eyes. "She's far from that. She's beautiful, and sweet."

Amy blushes shyly, smiling to herself. Leo's eyes widen as he realizes he said that out loud. "Ames?"

"Yeah?" Her smile turns bigger.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she felt like her face was gonna break at this point.

"Dude, I think you broke her," Donnie comments, waving a hand in front of Amy's face.

 **The rats begin to crawl into the city, Falco laughing. In Murakami's shop, a man is eating ramen and sees a rat, screaming. He starts to eat it and the people run away screaming. Murakami is frowning as the rats start to invade his shop.**

"Dude, not cool," Mikey frowns.

"I saw the sign. His shop is called 24/7? Cool," Ann comments, the others looking at her. "I mean, not that I think rats being in his shop is cool."

"Poor Murakami," Amy pouts.

 **Falco's face appears again as he laughs.**

 **A police car stops, a rat crawling on top. "Oh, that's disgusting." He drops his coffee when he sees more of them, screaming. Falco's face appears from the side.**

"Dude, would you stop appearing on the screen?!" Lily throws her drink at it.

"I have to keep this place clean, you know," Angel crosses her arms. "Just because it's mine doesn't mean I want it a mess!"

 **"Citizens are fleeing the city in droves, but authorities say that while the rash of rodent activity is unusual, it's no cause to get rat-tled," he chuckles.**

Everyone groans at this joke. "Really, man?" Amy murmurs.

"Even I don't say stuff like that," Leo shakes his head.

"No, but they're just as dorky," Raph snorts, a vein appearing on Leo's head.

 **"For Channel 6 News, I'm Carlos Chang o holy moley!" A swarm of rats jumps onto him. "Get them off me! Get them-" The TV shuts off.**

"Poor dude," Lily shakes her head.

 **April walks up to a rat, groceries in her hands. "Aw, hey little fella. Where's your mama?"**

"Why did you go out?" Donnie asks in disbelief.

"To be fair, I didn't know that the city was infested. I didn't watch the news," April admits. "My aunt asked me to."

 **She hears screeches and turns around to see an army of rats approaching. "Sorry I asked," she drops her bags and runs off.**

"Sorry dad," April smiles sheepishly. "I couldn't run with bags in my hands."

"Seeing how I was captured at the time, it's alright," he waves it off. "I trust that you made it home safe, right?"

"I did," she grins.

 **A car crash can be heard as the screen descends down to Falco sitting in a chair. He stands up, walking up to the rats. "You've done well, brothers, but our fight is not yet won. Those turtles and Amelia are still out there, and I fear that not even you may not able to stop them," he walks past them. "But I sense a kindred spirit who can. A fellow rat, who once knew the bonds of humanity as I did. A great warrior, who shall serve as both my eyes and protector."**

"You leave Sensei alone!" Lily exclaims.

Splinter didn't know whether or not to accept those compliments or be creeped out by them. "Don't tell me he does get possessed," Ann murmurs.

"Okay, then we won't," Mikey answers, the turtles and Amy facepalming.

 **Splinter is practicing katas in the dojo. "Join me!" Falco's voice can be heard and he closes his eyes. They turn red for a second. "Join me." Splinter screams, falling to the ground. Donnie turns away from his invention, lifting his mask.**

 **Amy is in her room, listening to Only When You're Close. She closes her eyes with a smile as memories of Leo come to her mind...**

"Thinking about me, were you?" Leo teases to a red-faced Amy.

"N-No," she denies, crossing her arms.

"Sureee," he pokes her cheek.

"Stop it," she whines.

"You totally liked him," Mikey grins, Amy narrowing her eyes at him.

 **The turtles run, Donnie looking from his lab door. "Sensei!" He runs up to Splinter as the other turtles surround him. "Are you okay?"**

 **"I am fine," Splinter answers, holding his head. Amy runs in from the other side.**

 **"What happened?" She turns to Donnie.**

 **"I don't know," he tells her.**

"We had a right to be worried," Leo frowns, remembering what happened. "It had to happen to Sensei of all people..."

"What do you mean?" Jamie wonders.

"Don't answer that!" Angel points at the turtles.

 **Amy helps him up. "I am fine, Amelia."**

 **"Are you sure you're alright?" Leo asks. "You don't seem." A ringtone interrupts him. Amy looks at hers, putting it away.**

 **"Hey, that's April's ring tone," Donnie says. Raph and Mikey appear, making kissy faces.**

Everyone bursts into laughter except Donnie, who sinks in his chair. "That's so cute," April comments and he felt a little relieved...

 **Donnie pushes them away and answers. "Hey, April. I mean, hey April. I mean-"**

 **"Donnie, stop talking," April interrupts.**

"Dang, epic fail," Mark comments.

"I didn't mean to...but it was important," April replies sheepishly.

"It's okay, April," Donnie kisses the top of her head. "I was trying too hard on that one..."

 **"I need your help. I'm having a little bit of a pest problem," she's sitting on top of a post, the rats surrounding the ground.**

"April!" Kirby says in worry.

"Dad, I was fine," she says. "The guys-"

"Esp!" Angel interrupts. "I mean it! No spoiling!"

 **Underground, Falco laughs evilly at the chaos. The citizens scream and run, the turtles and Amy jumping onto a rooftop. They continue to move, Raph flipping to the ground.**

 **"Oh, wow, the city is so beautiful in the daytime. Except for the, you know, billons of rats," Mikey comments.**

"Um, I hate to break it to you, Mikey, but at that time, nothing was beautiful. I can see the smog right behind you," Ann comments.

"I dunno, Ann. When I came back from New York to start this fic, it was pretty amazing to me!" Angel replies. "Too bad I didn't get to go in the sewers for real, though..."

"Wait, you actually went?!" Lily exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm not kidding. I even saw the World Trade Center," Angel answers, smiling. "That was a fun time. But now I'm looking forward to that cruise in the summer, since I missed the annual one last year. And going to Six Flags..."

 **"Actually, the entire rat population of New York is only about 36 million, which-"**

 **"I will smack you out of your shell," Raph lands next to Mikey.**

"I was stating a fact," Donnie crosses his arms.

"No one needed to hear it," Raph shakes his head. "Especially Casey."

Casey clings onto his seat, looking scared out of his mind.

 **"Uh, guys, we may have a problem," Leo says and they stop to see the swarm of rats on the streets. They see April clinging onto the pole.**

 **"Oh my gosh. There's so many," Amy comments, placing her hands on the edge. Raph smirks at her.**

 **"Don't tell me the princess is afraid of mice," he teases. Amy turns to him with a glare.**

 **"If I was afraid, I wouldn't have come here, now would I?"**

"I'm really not afraid of rats unlike Casey," Amy jerks a thumb at him. "To me, they're not that harmless."

"Imagine if the Rat King heard ya say that," Raph snorts.

"God, don't say that," Amy shakes her head.

 **"Oh rats," Mikey laughs. "Get it?"**

 **"For the 14th time, yes!" Raph exclaims in annoyance, a vein appearing on his head.**

"Dude, it'll never get old!" Mikey declares, Raph groaning.

"Why is it always me?"

 **"We're coming, April! Don't go anywhere!" Donnie calls out.**

 **"Where could I possibly go?" She retorts.**

Everyone laughs, Donnie looking in embarrassment. "I didn't think about that..."

"You should've said that when you were kidnapped by the Purple Dragons _and that's not spoiling, it already happened_!" Amy says, glaring at Angel who was about to say it.

 **Amy throws her grappling hook, Raph and Leo following. Raph jumps off first, landing against the pole. Leo jumps as well and lands. Amy backs away slightly and runs. "Hup!" She swan dives, landing between Raph and Leo.**

"Impressive," Leo grins, Amy smiling.

"Thank you~"

"Leo's probably looking at your butt," Raph laughs, Amy's face turning red.

"I was not!" Leo protests, glaring.

"Ice princess, I was just kidding," Raph pats Amy's back and she doesn't respond, smoke coming from her brain...

 **Mikey and Donnie throw theirs, landing. Raph starts climbing, rats crawling up his arms. "These stupid rats are starting to get on my nerves," he smacks one away and it lands on Amy's arm. She pats it on the head.**

 **"Rats aren't stupid," she retorts as Donnie stops climbing.**

 **"Despite their small brain size, they're remarkably-" He gets hit by a rat. "Ow!"**

 **"I warned ya." He throws one at Amy too, but she moves out of the way.**

"Raph, are you promoting animal cruelty?!" Ann exclaims.

"What? No! Regular rats bug me, but my own Sensei doesn't!" Raph protests.

"Then why did you throw them?" Amy crosses her arms.

"Because I had nothing else to throw."

 **"Raph, put down the rat and keep climbing," Leo orders, continuing up the pole.**

 **"Hurry!" April cries out. The rats start to chew on the pole and Amy almost falls as she looks at them.**

 **"Uh, I'd agree with April!" Amy says, the pole tilting. It doesn't fall, but April does. Donnie jumps up and catches her.**

 **"Gotcha! Whoo hoo!" He lands against the pole. "As long as Donnie's here, you have nothing to-" The rats chew the pole off. "Oh boy."**

 **"Aw sewer apples," Amy mutters. It starts to fall, all of them screaming.**

"You said the catchphrase!" Mikey points at Amy.

"I can say it if I want to," Amy huffs, crossing her arms.

"Ya have to admit, ice princess, it's historical," Raph smirks.

"He's right! I shall remember this moment..." Mikey replies, Amy covering her face while shaking her head.

 **They end up upside down. "Okay, I appreciate you guys coming to help, but how is this better than getting eaten by rats?" April asks.**

"Wow April, no faith in your friends," Ann shakes her head.

"It's not that I don't have faith," April crosses her arms. "But sometimes their ways of helping don't work out."

 **"At least it'll be quick. With rats, they chew and chew and chew and chew-"**

 **"Okay, we get it." Donnie looks down at a dumpster and then up at the roof.**

 **"Let's move," he rolls around and everyone else moves to the left. The pole starts to snap and they gasp. "Hurry!"**

"I saw that sneak peek at April's butt!" Amy accuses, Donnie blushing.

"I-I wasn't looking...down there..."

"D-Donnie?" April blushes too.

"I-I'm not gonna comment."

 **The pole falls down, catapulting them into the air. Leo grabs Amy and pulls her close to his plastron to shield her. Her hair flies as they land on the roof.**

"Thank God," Kirby sighs in relief.

"Aww, you protected her," Nadia smiles. "What a gentleman!"

Leo chuckles, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Mom," Amy says in embarrassment.

 **They all stand up, Leo pointing at them. "Chew on that, rat finks!" He turns to everyone else, who don't respond. "Oh come on, that sounded cool."**

 **Amy giggles, covering her mouth. Leo turns to her and smiles.**

"How was that cool?" Raph asks Amy in disbelief. She shrugs sheepishly.

"It was cute and funny in his own way, I guess."

"Yes!" Leo cheers, pumping his fist as he gives Amy a one-sided hug. She giggles at him.

 **"Does anyone know what the heck is going on?" April asks.**

 **"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, this attack is extremely well-coordinated," Donnie thinks. "Obviously, there is a higher intelligence at work here."**

 **"Well, that rules out Mikey," Raph comments, Mikey looking annoyed.**

 **"Hey!" Mikey yells, offended.**

"Ya ain't that smart to make rats flood the city," Raph shakes his head.

"...Point taken."

 **Amy shakes her head, pacing around in thought. "I think he's serious," she places a finger under her chin. "I don't know how or why, but these rats are being controlled to terrorize every citizen in New York. And whoever is controlling them must be a mutant."**

"Again, HOW did you know that?" Mark asks.

"I don't know," Amy replies, shaking her head. "I just did a process of elimination because I knew a human wouldn't want to control all the rats. And besides, I saw the news on my T-Phone before we left."

"So THAT'S why you weren't fazed by the rats!" Jamie points at her.

"I was when I saw them, but yeah, I knew they were there," Amy shrugs.

 **"Hmm, Amy's got a point. No way a regular human could have this much power," Donnie comments.**

 **"Wait a sec. Every rat?" Raph asks.**

 **"That means that Splinter could be..." Leo murmurs to himself.**

 **Splinter is laying down in the living room on a mat. He seems to be struggling. "Why fight it?" Falco's voice can be heard. "You know in your heart you belong with the Rat King."**

"So he decided up until then to start calling himself that?" Ann snorts.

"That name sucks," Mikey crosses his arms.

"And he doesn't belong with you! He belongs with us!" Amy hugs Splinter and he chuckles, patting her back.

 **"Leave me," Splinter opens his eyes, backing away as his environment is darkness. "I am not one of your rats to control."**

 **"You're right," The Rat King appears from behind, larger. "You are so much more. We are so much more. And together, we will be unstoppable."**

"Did the mutagen make him deranged?" Lily wonders.

"Yeah, it happens," Donnie nods. "And it's definitely not the last time."

"Don't remind me," Raph shakes his head.

"Sorry Raph."

 **"No. You and I are nothing alike!" Splinter argues.**

"You're right, you're not," April shakes her head. Splinter smiles gratefully.

 **"We've both lost all we held dear. We've both become outcasts from society," The burning building from Splinter's origin appears and he stares at it, the fire appearing in his eyes. "And we've both come to see the world through the eyes of rats."**

"You are nothing like him," Leatherhead growls, eyes white.

"Leatherhead," Amy warns and he calms down.

"Right..."

 **"No. I am a man. I am Hamato Yoshi," Splinter declares.**

 **"Not anymore." Splinter fades away...**

Everyone frowns at his struggle. "Poor Sensei..." Jamie murmurs.

 **The turtles, Amy, and April arrive, seeing Splinter laying down. They surround him. "Is he okay?" April turns to them.**

 **"He seems to just be sleeping," Amy raises an eyebrow as she looks him over.**

 **"Donnie, you're the smart one. What do we do?" Raph turns to Donnie.**

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Donnie grins. Raph huffs, crossing his arms.

"I won't deny it, that's for sure."

 **"M-Maybe we should poke him?" Donnie suggests, Amy slapping her forehead.**

 **"Really?" She mutters.**

"Out of all the ideas that come into your head, THAT'S the best one you had?" Karai asks.

Donnie rubs his neck sheepishly as Splinter raises an eyebrow at him. "Y-Yes."

 **"What do YOU suggest we do, then?" Donnie turns to her, hands on his hips.**

 **"...Good point," she admits.**

 **"Good idea. Mikey, poke him." Leo turns to the youngest, who recoils.**

 **"No way, I'm not poking him. You poke him," he points to the others.**

 **"Okay, we'll put it to a vote," Leo shrugs.**

 **"Mikey," the other three and Amy say at the same time.**

"That's unfair voting," Lily crosses her arms.

"Well I wasn't gonna do it," Amy shakes her head. "Knowing him, he could've thrown me to the ground!"

"Which is why we made Mikey do it," Raph replies.

"But April didn't vote!" Mikey points to the redhead, who gives a nervous look.

"W-Well, it was four to one if I had picked someone else, Mikey," she stutters.

"...Fine, I'll give you that," he pouts.

 **"I want a recount!" Mikey pouts as Donnie approaches him with his staff. He takes it with a sigh. "Fine!"**

 **He slowly puts it in front of Splinter, shaking. "Easy, easy," Donnie guides. "Careful not to squeeze the-" The blade appears and all five scream, eyes white as masks and hair float around.**

Everyone laughs except the turtles and Amy. "Sorry Sensei," Mikey rubs his neck.

"It is alright," Splinter smiles a little in amusement.

"Your faces are funny," Kevin laughs while pointing at the screen.

"That's not funny, Splinter could've been hit by my blade," Donnie crosses his arms.

 **Mikey drops the staff and Amy sighs in relief. She grabs the staff and hands it to him. "Okay, try it from the other end and don't...do that," she tells him. Donnie pushes Mikey forward as the youngest shakes his head. Donnie moves him forward and Mikey pokes Splinter, moving back immediately.**

"He must've been deep into that dream if he didn't wake up the first time," Karai thinks.

"Yeah..." Leo murmurs, remembering what happened.

 **Mikey pokes him again and repeatedly. "Whoa, he is totally out of it." Mikey pokes his nose. "Dudes, check out the nose nuggets." Donnie facepalms, shaking his head.**

 **"Ew, don't do that, Mikey," Amy looks away.**

Splinter crosses his arms, giving Mikey a look. Mikey laughs sheepishly, shrinking back in his chair.

"That's so gross," Mark shakes his head.

"It's Mikey," Karai whispers at him.

"Good point."

 **In Splinter's dream, he kneels down as fog appears. "We have evolved beyond humanity. We have no need for them, but we can help each other. Join me, and you shall hide below the surface no more."**

"His teeth are so disgusting to look at," Amy gags, looking away.

"No kidding," Leo agrees with her.

 **"No," Splinter shakes his head, standing up. He falls back down again, panting.**

 **"Michelangelo is awesome," Mikey mimics as he continues poking Splinter. "He is the smartest, handsomest, butt-kicking-est of all my-" Splinter wakes up, grabs the staff, and throws Mikey away. "Sons," he finishes wearily.**

"Smartest? I think you mean me," Donnie smirks.

"Handsomest? Nope," Raph flexes his muscles.

"And butt-kicking? Clearly me," Leo brags, wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders. She shakes her head in amusement.

"Jerks," Mikey whines.

"Hey, so you might not be all of those things, but you're the party dude. You should be proud of that," April pats his shoulder and he beams.

"I will! Thanks April!"

 **"Sensei, are you okay?" Leo and Donnie walk up to him. He hands Donnie his staff back.**

 **"No, Leonardo. I am not. It would appear that your former adversary, Dr. Falco, has returned," he starts walking away.**

 **"Falco's behind this? How is that possible?" Donnie wonders.**

"Did you not see what we saw in the beginning?" Amy asks.

"Yes, I did," Donnie crosses his arms. "I didn't think about mutagen, though."

 **April helps Splinter to the dojo. "Somehow, he has acquired a telepathic connection with every rat in New York," everyone else follows them. "And he now calls himself The Rat King."**

 **"Oh, great," Mikey complains. "So now we're letting the bad guys name themselves? We gotta take him down!" Amy pinches her nose, shaking her head.**

"That's the only reason?" Raph crosses his arms. "Not because of Splinter?"

"...No," Mikey murmurs, a little embarrassed.

"And The Rat King wasn't the only one who named himself," Amy explains. "Shredder was one."

"He doesn't count!" Mikey declares.

 **"Yes, Michelangelo, you do," Splinter holds his head. "The Rat King will not rest until he has total control of this city...and my mind." He approaches the wall.**

 **Leo stares at him. "Sensei?"**

 **He grabs the family photo, stroking it. "Everything I knew is gone. My wife, my daughter, my clan, even my humanity," he clenches his fist.**

"But now I have regained one of those things," Splinter smiles and Karai smiles also.

 **"You five are all I have left."**

"I don't know about that, Sensei," Amy grins. "You have all of our allies, don't you?"

"Yes, that is correct." Splinter smiles a little. "Our allies are important threads in all of our lives."

Everyone else smiles.

 **Amy walks up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sensei. We'll stop him."**

 **"What she said," Raph punches his fist.**

 **Donnie holds up a finger. "But we gotta find him first."**

 **"When the Rat King attempted to take control of me, I could see into his mind. You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Herald Square," Splinter explains.**

"Luckily for us, we didn't have to search the whole sewer," Donnie comments.

"You make it seem like it was a good thing of _how_ we got the information," Amy gives him a look. He smiles sheepishly.

"I didn't mean it that way," Donnie apologizes, Splinter waving it off.

"I was able to offer my children some guidance. How you obtained that is not relevant."

 **"Let's go play exterminator," Raph says. A noise can be heard and Splinter screams, holding his head as he kneels. April and Leo rush over to help him.**

 **"Fight him, Sensei," Leo encourages.**

 **"I will. Just hurry," he says, April starting to lead him away.**

 **"It's okay, guys. You go after the Rat King. I'll stay with Sensei."**

 **Leo sees the photo and picks it up, looking at it. Amy joins him and he gives her a worried look.**

"Aww," April grins. "Despite the situation, they still managed to have a moment."

"Well...I trust Ames. True, I might not agree with her on some level, but...I take her word for things. She's...special," he smiles. Amy grins at him, hugging him.

 **"What's going to happen to Splinter if we can't stop the Rat King? Which, by the way, lamest villain name ever," Mikey voices as they walk in the sewers.**

 **"Let it go already," Donnie says in exasperation.**

"It only happened one time, Mikey. Stop whining," Donnie shakes his head.

"But you named something without me! You don't do that!" Mikey points at him dramatically.

"Oh, not this again," Raph complains.

"Mikey," Amy murmurs, annoyed.

"Wait, what? You did that?" Casey laughs. "Mikey must've been ticked off."

"He was," Leo shakes his head at the memory.

 **"Someone had to say it," Amy mutters.**

"Hey!" Mikey exclaims.

"You were making a big deal out of it," Amy rolls her eyes.

 **"We're gonna stop the Rat King, and Splinter's going to be fine. Right, Leo?" He turns to him and he doesn't answer as squeaking could be heard. Leo looks down to see a rat crawling underneath him.**

Casey yelps, hiding under his chair.

"He was doing fine up until now," Donnie raises an eyebrow.

"That's because there wasn't that much rats around," Amy murmurs.

 **"Shh, quiet. Do you guys hear that?" Donnie whispers as there's a low rumbling noise. Suddenly, an army of rats appear from the opposite side.**

 **"You gotta be kidding," Raph deadpans.**

 **"Aw, ra-" Amy covers Mikey's mouth before he could finish.**

 **"I think we've had enough rat puns," she tells him, glaring.**

"Seriously, they're just as bad as the ice ones," Amy deadpans.

"But they're cool," Mikey grins. "Get it? Because-"

"I got it," she answers wearily.

 **"Uh, Leo, any ideas?" Donnie backs away.**

 **"Just one. Move!" They all start running. The rats follow them and pipes are above them. Leo bends down in front of Amy and gestures for her to jump. She nods and when she reaches him, he catapults her up in the air. Amy grabs onto them, the other turtles jumping up as well. Mikey continues running and jumps, rats on him. He shouts and wiggles them off. He wraps his legs around the pipe and a rat bites him.**

 **"Ow! Oh, no. They've got the taste for turtle now!"**

"Dude...imagine if that was a vampire rat...I could've been a turtle vampire..." Mikey murmurs.

"...Okay, what?" Donnie asks, baffled.

"Those don't exist, Mikey," Leo denies.

"And we all know what happened that one Halloween," Amy glances at Raph, who grunts.

"It sucked."

"What are you talking about?" Nadia wonders.

"It doesn't happen until 4 seasons later, so I can't tell you," Amy shakes her head.

 **"Come on. Just keep moving," Leo moves using the pipes, the others doing the same.**

 **Splinter lays down in the dojo underneath the tree.**

"He looks so peaceful," Kevin notes.

"Yeah, that tree is pretty calming," Amy smiles.

"I kissed you underneath that tree, didn't I?" Leo smirks.

"Yes. But we both know WHY."

Leo's face turns into a slight frown, because he was asking her for forgiveness when he teamed up with Karai behind her back at the time. "Really, Ames? I said I was sorry..."

 **"Why do you cling so hard to this life of yours?" Splinter's face twitches as his dream appears.**

 **"I am needed here," Splinter explains, kneeling.**

 **"By whom?" Rat King appears behind him. "Even your so-called children have begun to outgrow you," Splinter looks forward to see Amy and Leo striking him in training.**

"We have not," Amy crosses her arms. "What do you know?"

"We've always needed him," Donnie glares. "He's always given me advice."

"Yeah!" Mikey exclaims. "He's our father..."

"He raised us," Raph crosses his arms. "And made us into who we are."

"That's right," Leo nods. "He's our pillar of guidance."

Splinter smiles gratefully.

 **"And soon, you will be all alone." He holds out his hand. "Come, we are your family now."**

 **Splinter's eyes turn bright red. He snaps out of it. "Nooooo!"**

"His hands are all bony," Amy looks away.

 **April walks into the dojo with some tea, the environment suddenly becoming different. "Master Splinter?" She can't see him as there's fog. She bumps into something, turning around with a gasp. She drops the tea cup breaking it as Splinter stands in front of her, eyes red. She looks down to see a sword in his hand. He suddenly attacks her and she ducks. She jumps away, sliding. He jumps up, sword over his head. She jumps away to the wall.**

Everyone gasps at this display. "He attacked you?!" Kirby exclaims.

"Dad, he was under control."

"I know that, but seeing this!"

"I am sorry," Splinter bows.

"It's okay, Sensei," April says.

 **"Master Splinter, wait! It's me!" She protests. He doesn't listen, pointing the sword at her. They circle each other and he runs forward.**

"I know you were being attacked, but it looks kind of cool," Mark comments.

"Mark," Karai gives him a look.

"What?" He protests.

 **April presses her back against the wall before Splinter suddenly stops. "Come, my brother," the sword is in April's face. "Come to me now." He stands up and leaves. April looks down at her hands to see two strands of hair falling down.**

 **"Bangs were a little long, anyway."**

"When did he do that?" Donnie asks in shock.

"Probably when he swung the sword," April answers.

 **In the sewers, the five continue moving. "I'm just saying, I can think of a million better names than the Rat King," Mikey brags, Leo and Amy turning around to him. "There's Ratzilla, the Verminator, Lord Rattington-"**

 **Amy groans in annoyance, continuing to move.**

"Again with this?" Ann shakes her head.

"I had good names, dudette..." Mikey points to her.

"And this is why you didn't get to name him," Leo comments.

 **"Can it, Mikey. We're almost there. The utility chamber should be on the other side of that wall," Leo tells him. Amy stops in her tracks.**

 **"Uh, you mean that disgusting, furry, squirming wall?" Raph asks, Leo turning to see the wall blocked by rats.**

 **"This must be the place if the Rat King's got it surrounded," Amy comments.**

 **"How are we supposed to get past that?" Donnie asks.**

 **Leo sees barrels on the floor, getting an idea. "Raph, those barrels. Ventilate 'em."**

 **"You got it," Raph throws two shuriken, hitting the barrels. Oil starts to come from them.**

"Wait, Leo made an order and Raph doesn't argue with him?" Lily asks in fake shock.

"What? I wasn't gonna argue with that one," Raph shrugs.

 **"Uh, Leo, you do realize those chemicals are highly combustible," Donnie points out.**

 **"You don't say," Amy smirks, pulling out her katana. She cuts some wires near her and they swing to the barrels. They cause an explosion, the others covering their eyes.**

 **"Nice work, Amy. Let's move," Leo grins.**

"Thanks, but all I did was cut wires," Amy smiles sheepishly.

"But you seemed to be getting better with your sword, so I had to say it," Leo grins, kissing her cheek.

 **Squeaking can be heard as they enter the lair. They stop as they see the Rat King standing above them.**

 **"Ah, my female and turtle friends, we meet again," he greets.**

 **"Except last time, Falco, you weren't wearing a sad Halloween costume," Raph retorts, the others laughing.**

"Huh...it does look like a Halloween costume," Lily tilts her head.

"See?" Raph points to the screen. "He kinda looks like a zombie with those bandages."

"Yeah, except a zombie wouldn't cover his face with them to communicate with rats," Amy comments.

"You guys are not helping!" Casey retorts from under his seat.

 **"I am the Rat King!" He declares. Mikey coughs underneath his fist.**

 **"Lame." Amy smacks him in the back of his head.**

 **"Cut it out, Mikey."**

 **"Sorry, we don't have any treats for you. But we've got a few tricks," Leo clenches his fist, Donnie's T-Phone ringing.**

 **"Way to ruin the moment, Donnie," Raph comments.**

"You ruined my moment," Leo crosses his arms.

"To be fair, that phrase was kind of old," Donnie huffs. "It's not my fault I have my T-Phone on sound for emergencies!"

"That's probably why it happened twice, then," Raph murmurs.

 **Donnie takes the call, turning around to answer it. "Uh, April, now's not really the best time!"**

"Wait...did you guys see that? He answered a call from April without stuttering!" Ann points out.

"Oh yeah, he did...nice one D," Lily pats his back.

"Thanks...but the situation was pretty serious," he comments, April looking at him in amusement.

"I didn't mean to ruin your moment," April smiles sheepishly at the turtles. "But technically, it was an emergency."

"You're good," Mikey waves it off.

 **"Donnie, it's Splinter. He's gone!" She tells him.**

"Wait, why did you wait so long to tell him?" Amy wonders.

"I...don't know myself, really," she blinks.

 **"What do you mean, 'gone?' Gone where?" Donnie asks.**

 **"Here," their eyes widen and Splinter appears from the corner, completely under the Rat King's control. Their eyes turn white as they gasp.**

All the girls laugh, the turtles looking in slight embarrassment. "We thought Splinter was fighting him, to be honest," Leo rubs his neck.

"I especially love Raph's face," Ann points as Raph's mouth is wide open on the screen.

"I was shocked!" Raph retorts. "Can ya blame me?"

"Is it over?" Casey asks, shaking.

 **"What's wrong with him?" Leo asks as he stares at the five from across the room.**

 **"It's like his brain is completely turned off," Donnie explains.**

 **"You mean like Mikey?" Raph and Mikey ask at the same time.**

 **"Dude, you're so predictable," Mikey comments.**

"That...is a little creepy," Leo's eyes widen.

"I ain't predictable," Raph huffs, the others grinning in amusement. "...Okay, maybe I am."

"Dude...we have turtle telepathy," Mikey murmurs.

"That's not even a thing," Donnie shakes his head. "But twin telepathy has been debated throughout the years."

"I'm right here," Angel mutters.

 **"Sensei, snap out of it!" Leo calls out.**

 **"You waste your words. This is where I belong, with my brothers," Splinter says.**

"That's even more creepy," Angle shudders.

 **"He is mine now. Imagine my delight when I realized that controlling your master would not only make me invincible, but would also be the key to your demise," he laughs evilly. "Splinter, destroy them."**

 **He turns to them and starts walking down the stairs.**

 **"S-Sensei, don't!" Amy stammers.**

"I can't believe him," Nadia frowns deeply. "Asking a father to destroy his own sons!"

"He kicked our shells, yeah, but we snapped him out of it," Raph shakes his head.

"I could not control my actions," Splinter sighs a little.

 **He stops in his tracks. The Rat King takes off his hat, revealing his eyes. This gives him more control of Splinter, who continues walking. Amy turns around and throws a snowball at him, but the Rat King moves out of the way, laughing.**

"Ugh," Amy looks away. "How much longer?"

Angel looks at her wrist. "Uhh, at least five minutes, give or take."

"Why didn't you just fly up to him?" Kevin wonders.

"I didn't have my wings at the time. I thought if I could hit him, then it'd distract him long enough to stop his hold on Splinter."

 **"Are we really gonna do this?" Donnie takes out his staff, glancing at Leo.**

 **"Remember, we did beat him once," Raph spins his sais.**

 **"Kind of," Amy answers sheepishly.**

 **"Yeah, and we can beat him again. We can do this, guys," Leo says.**

"You sure about that?" Amy raises a hand. "Because I distinctly remember getting beat up."

"I was trying to give us more confidence," Leo smiles sheepishly.

 **"Do not hesitate." Splinter stands a few feet away, Amy slowly pulling out her katana. The rats get off Splinter and he pulls out his sword. Leo unsheathes his and they all look at him. "Take. Sensei. Down."**

"Umm, was that really a good idea?" April asks nervously.

"Not at first," Leo shakes his head.

 **Leo charges first, the others following him. They all jump with their weapons, but one by one in split screen, they all miss. Splinter appears from behind and they all turn around. Mikey lands against the wall, Raph crashes to the floor, Leo is kicked against a pole and Donnie flies towards him. Leo rolls away, Donnie's head getting stuck due to the force.**

"Really?" Donnie gives Leo a look.

"I didn't want to be hit!" He protests.

Donnie's head reappears from his shell, turning around to see Amy sliding across the floor. "I just had a horrible realization. He's been going easy on us all these years."

"Yes, because it would have been too hard," Splinter explains.

"I get that _now_ ," Donnie says. "But at the time, the circumstances were different."

 **The Rat King laughs. Donnie runs forward, jumping up while spinning his staff. He misses and tries to strike, Splinter moving out of the way. Donnie charges again, Splinter knocking his staff up in the air. Splinter elbows him in the gut, sending Donnie flying.**

 **"Donnie!" Mikey calls out, spinning his chain. He throws it at Splinter, who catches it with his sword. He throws Mikey across the room and Mikey falls onto the ground in front of him.**

"Whoa, he didn't even touch him," Ann's eyes widen.

"Dudette," Mikey whines.

 **Splinter ducks as Raph appears. "Nobody hits Mikey but me!" He turns around to strike, but Splinter is not there.**

"He didn't even hit me with his hands, bruh," Mikey says.

"Yeah, but he still did it," Raph crosses his arms.

"A lot of people hit him, though," Amy murmurs.

 **Raph's eyes widen before Splinter backflips and hits Raph. He lands in front of Amy and Leo. The Rat King watches. "Sensei, please," Leo begs. Splinter charges forward, both of them running towards him. They block his attempts with their swords. Amy and Leo leap over him, jumping to dodge. He sends them flying across slightly and they slide to a stop. Amy runs and sweep kicks him. He lands on his feet and raises his sword.**

"Oh no!" Ann calls out.

"Noo, Amelia!" Stanley says in worry.

"Just watch," Amy deadpans.

 **Leo jumps in front of her, blocking Amy away from Splinter. "Amy, get out of here. I can handle him." Amy shakes her head.**

 **"No, he's my sensei too. We can do this together, Leo," she declares.**

"Stop trying to keep your pride," Amy crosses her arms.

"I was all alone, so I was the only one who could protect you at the time," Leo huffs.

"I don't need your protection _all_ the time," she teases.

"Sure," he smirks in amusement.

 **He jumps and they block with their swords. He throws one of Leo's across, the other flying until it hits the ground. He knocks Leo and pins him with his foot, pointing his sword at his head. "Wait!" Leo calls out.**

 **"Finish him," The Rat King orders.**

 **"Sensei, please!" Amy begs and she ignores him. She narrows her eyes and backflips, landing in front of Splinter.**

 **"Amy, what are you doing?! I told you to leave!" Leo protests.**

"Amy? Leave?" Ann snorts.

"For someone who's known her for so long, you don't know that," April shakes her head.

"Okay, so she's stubborn. I learned that a long time ago," Leo huffs, crossing his arms.

"Not that day, you didn't," Amy replies. "I stood up for Leatherhead and I didn't leave when Shredder attacked us, so you should've learned it at that point."

"I'm the leader. I have to protect everyone...including you," he strokes her cheek softly.

"Aww," Mikey coos.

 **Splinter raises his sword. "NO!" Leo shouts as his eyes widen and Amy makes two snowballs in her hand, the sword between them.**

 **"Remember who you are. Hamato Yoshi," she tells him.**

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Angle gasps.

"Simple. I make the snowballs in my hands," the snowballs appear in her hands with almost no space between them. "And then there's an ice line between them that can block metal," she gestures to it.

"Sweet," Karai comments.

 **Leo holds up the photo. "Donnie, Raph, now!" Leo calls out. They tackle him to the ground, holding onto him. "Please, Father, we need you," Leo pleads, the others looming over him.**

"Wait, where did you keep the photo?" April wonders.

"In my shell..." Leo murmurs.

 **He narrows his eyes. "Don't listen to him, brother," The Rat King is suddenly in front of him. "Your place is with me."**

 **"Shut up, you creep!" Amy shouts. Splinter throws the turtles and Amy off him. He knocks Leo to the ground under his hand, holding his sword. The Rat King smiles in satisfaction.**

 **"My place...is with my children!" Splinter's eyes are back to normal and he charges forward, pushing him with two fingers.**

Everyone cheers and Splinter smiles. "Your words brought me back, Leonardo. Thank you."

"You're welcome Sensei," Leo smiles back.

 **The Rat King flies across the room, leaving dust.**

"Awesomeee," Kevin comments.

 **He falls to the ground, the others staring at him with their eyes white. They all hug him. "Sensei!" He smiles to himself, hearing squeaking. The rats crawl over the Rat King and then he's gone.**

"Okay, now it's over, Casey," April calls out. Casey sits back in his seat, sighing in relief.

"Cool, cool..."

 **"And that's the last we see of...Count Ratula." Raph crosses his arms as they stare at him. Splinter shakes his head. "Yeah, all right. It's Rat King. But I'm naming the next one!"**

"That was your worst one," Ann shakes her head.

"Aw come on! I thought it was good! Guys?" He looks at everyone else. Lily whistles and Leatherhead shakes his head.

"Yeah...no comment," Ann says.

"Dudes?" Mikey looks at his brothers and sister, who don't answer. Amy rubs her neck and he pouts.

 **Splinter sits under the tree, meditating. He opens his eyes as Amy and Leo arrive. He stands up. "Sensei, are you sure you're okay?" Leo asks in concern.**

 **"I am fine, thanks to you two. You did well, my children," he places a hand on Leo's shoulder. Amy rubs her neck.**

 **"I'm not really your daughter, Sensei," she explains. Splinter turns to her with a smile.**

 **"I consider you to be a part of my family. Therefore, you are like a daughter to me."**

"Aww," April grins.

"I consider everyone in this room as a part of my family," Splinter smiles.

 **"Well, you did hesitate, and hesitation leads to vulnerability," Leo reminds him.**

 **"We did pretty good too, huh?" Mikey appears, Raph flexing a muscle proudly as Donnie waves.**

 **"Yes. I am proud of you all."**

 **"Who knows, maybe one day we'll be even better martial artists than you," Leo says, Amy chuckling at him.**

"Have you met Splinter?" Kirby asks.

"Ha ha, very funny," Leo crosses his arms.

 **"Remember, my son, everything you know I have shown you." He grabs Leo's arm and throws him across the room, Amy moving out of the way. The others cringe as Leo falls to the ground, eyes white. Amy giggles at him as he groans. "But I have not shown you everything I know," Splinter walks away.**

 **"It's great to have you back, Sensei," Leo groans. Splinter laughs as the others look at him. Amy continues giggling, covering her mouth. Leo frowns at her before smirking. "Amy, are you ticklish?"**

 **Amy raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, why?"**

Everyone laughs at Leo being thrown across the room. "Sensei has a point, ya know," Raph smirks.

"That hurt," Leo rubs his shell.

"Why would you say yes?" Ann wonders.

"If I had said no, he would've detected it," Amy shrugs.

 **Leo smiles evilly as he stands up. The others turn to her, smirking. "Oh no," Sweat appears behind Amy's head as she looks at them.**

 **"Tickle fight!" The four declare and she yelps, running off. She appears in the living room and they tackle her. "Noooo!" She begs as the screen goes to comic book style.**

"Ha ha," Lily laughs.

"Amy became a victim," April grins.

"A reluctant victim," Amy huffs, crossing her arms.

"Well...next episode has some drama..." Angel reminds.

"Nooo," Leo and Amy sink in their seats.


	14. New Girl in Town

"Well...Leo and Amy...this is it," Angel tells them reluctantly.

"You're just eating this up, aren't you?" Amy glares slightly.

"Shell yeah."

"So...what happened between you two in this episode that's so important?" April wonders, Leo and Amy blushing tomato red.

"Uh..."

"Well..."

"This was private between us...at least, at first," Leo murmurs. "So I think we'd rather have you all wait until the...drama happens."

"Yeah, same here," Amy mutters, everyone seeming to accept that.

"Alright...let's get to it...by the way guys, this episode might be a shock to you all, so just saying. And we have another guest joining us as his first appearance is in this episode. Welcome Jared, nicely," Angel gives Mark a pointed look.

"I'm not the one who can't be civil," Mark crosses his arms as Jared enters. Everyone greets him kindly as he takes his seat.

"So, I appeared before Mark did, huh?" He places his arms behind his back. "Cool."

Mark growls as Angel presses play, giving him a sharp look.

 **Howling can be heard from the streets. Snakeweed can be seen on the bottom right, running as the turtles and Amy chase after him.**

"Wait, what? Snakeweed returned?" Casey asks in surprise.

"Yeah...I don't remember how we encountered him," Mikey answers.

 **Mikey and Donnie peek around the corner before jumping down in front of Snakeweed. He runs in the other direction, Raph, Amy, and Leo appearing from the left. At the end of the street, a pizza delivery man is driving his scooter. Snakeweed snatches him.**

 **"No! Not the pizza guy! Take Donnie!" Mikey laments.**

"Mikey I can't believe you just said that!" April says in disbelief.

"There are a lot of pizza guys, you know," Ann huffs. "I can't believe you were willing to give up Donnie for pizza."

"Dude! Pizza was at stake!" Mikey argues.

"I'm not surprised," Donnie deadpans.

 **"Snakeweed's getting away!" Donnie says.**

 **They continue chasing after Snakeweed, who turns into the alley. "Somebody help me!" The pizza guy begs. The five stop around the corner.**

 **"We've got him trapped," Leo replies.**

 **"Good," Raph pulls out his sai. "Then let's go weed-whacking!"**

"Question. Why did Snakeweed kidnap him anyway? What could he do with a pizza guy besides demand for free pizza?" Lily wonders.

"It'll become important later," Donnie explains. "At first we didn't understand why either."

 **"Tree-trimming!" Donnie adds, pulling out his staff, Raph smirking at him.**

 **"Gardening!" Mikey exclaims. "Boom! Ha ha! Oh yeah! Mikey put the sprinkles on that sundae." Donnie and Raph stare at him, Raph sighing wearily.**

"Dude, it was good...gimme props for that..." Mikey comments.

"Gardening? Anyone could do better than that. Even Leo or Amy," Raph snorts.

"Hey!" Both shout.

 **"Let's go," Raph moves forward, but Leo stops him.**

 **"Hang on, Raph. We're not charging a 12-foot, regenerating mutant," Leo explains.**

 **"Then what are we doing?!" Raph questions.**

 **"We'll take Snakeweed from above," Leo orders, Amy looking around and pointing up.**

 **"We can use those clotheslines to tie him up," she suggests, Leo nodding at her.**

"Clotheslines," Raph snorts. "Yeah, it's not like we have rope or anything."

"Raph," Amy gives him a look and he holds up his hands in defense.

"Just saying."

 **"Come on," Leo jumps up.**

 **"That'll take forever, and we have to stop Snakeweed now! I mean, he's kidnapping people," Raph argues.**

 **"Not just people, people who bring pizza!" Mikey complains, Amy slapping her forehead.**

"You act like he's the only pizza guy in town," Jamie comments.

"Any pizza guy doesn't deserve to get kidnapped," Mikey declares.

 **"We take him from above. Let's move!" Leo repeats, climbing up to the rooftop. They climb over and run to the edge, Leo looking at them. "On my count," he whispers. "One, two-" They look over to see nothing. "Where'd he-?!"**

"Did you even take the clotheslines?" Nadia laughs.

"No, I don't think so," Amy laughs too.

 **"And the award for worst leader goes to..." Raph starts.**

 **"How am I the worst leader?" Leo interrupts.**

 **"If we did this my way, Snakeweed would be toast by now," Raph jerks a thumb to himself.**

"Not again," Lily complains.

"You had one job to keep your mouth shut, Raph! One job!" Ann yells.

"I ain't gonna keep my mouth shut if Leo's giving bad orders!" Raph argues.

"They're not bad orders, you just don't listen to them!" Leo retorts.

"Boys...shut up," Amy grunts.

"What'd you say?" Raph glares at her.

"I said shut up!" She repeats.

"Make me!"

"Raph, if you don't stop, then you will be kicked out of the theater and won't be allowed to return," Angel crosses her arms.

"Alright!" Mikey cheers.

"What?! Fine," Raph huffs, crossing his arms. "Bossy chick..."

"I heard that."

 **"Ugh, that'd be some nasty toast," Mikey comments, Amy shaking her head as Donnie pulls Mikey away.**

 **"This way would've worked if you hadn't wasted time second-guessing my orders," Leo inputs, the two in each other's faces.**

 **"Don't give bad orders, and I won't second-guess 'em," Raph says.**

 **Amy glances at the others. "Aren't you going to stop them?"**

 **"They're always like this," Donnie whispers.**

"No kidding," April shakes her head. "That definitely wasn't the last time they'll argue..."

"We didn't fight that much as the episodes went on," Leo comments.

"Yeah, my bro's a good leader in the end," Raph shrugs, everyone shocked at the compliment. "Don't expect me to say that again, Fearless."

"If you say so," Leo grins in amusement.

 **"You know what, Raph? If you think you could do better, why don't you lead?" Leo wonders.**

"An unwise decision," Splinter shakes his head.

"You're not wrong, Sensei," Donnie murmurs.

"I can't believe you did that," April glances at Leo, who sweats a little.

"Dude..." Casey comments.

"Leo quit?!" Kevin exclaims.

"I didn't really quit, I just...wanted a break," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly.

"But we all heard what you said to him," Amy says, looking up at him.

"I cannot see any other leader like Leonardo," Leatherhead explains.

"Thanks," Leo smiles.

 **"First good idea you've had all day!" Raph yells, veins appearing the two of them as they growl.**

 **"Come on, be serious, guys. We're not really gonna do this, are we?" Amy questions nervously. They don't answer and she sighs.**

 **"We'll compromise. I'll lead," Mikey volunteers, gesturing to himself. Both Leo and Raph glare at him with white eyes, fire behind them.**

"Dang, the glares," Casey comments.

"Mikey as leader? Yeah, even I didn't want that," Donnie shakes his head. "He doesn't have the responsibility or weight to carry like Leo does."

"That's true," Mikey agrees. "But I just wanted to see what it was like for a change."

"Well, at least it didn't last long..." Ann murmurs.

 **Mikey smiles sheepishly, shrinking away.**

"Sorry Mikey. We were just too angry," Leo winces.

"It's okay," Mikey waves it off. "I'm chill like that, dude..."

 **"Fine, Raph. The team's yours. I'm outta here," Leo storms off.**

 **"I can't believe he's gone," Mikey comments. Donnie places a hand on his shell.**

 **"Aw, don't worry, Mikey. Leo...uh, he just needs some space," Donnie suggests. Mikey looks up at him. "You meant the pizza guy, didn't you?"**

 **"Yeah..."**

"Thanks for the sympathy," Leo huffs, crossing his arms.

"I was too focused on the pizza guy...he's a hero..." Mikey murmurs.

"Hey, I offered you sympathy, remember?" Amy glares, crossing her arms.

"I remember...that didn't end well..."

 **Amy narrows her eyes at Raph. "What?" He asks her eventually.**

 **"What do you mean, what?! Why did you have to do that?" She demands. Raph glares at her.**

 **"Uh-oh," Donnie comments, leading Mikey away.**

"Dude, you've done that twice," Mark points out.

"Mikey doesn't need to be so close. He's only so young," Donnie shrugs.

 **"Well, if you have a problem with it, maybe you should go! Go on and join him, we don't need you!" He retorts.**

"You did NOT just say that!" Leo exclaims, angry.

"You do not just do that, Raph. I would've never expected that from you," April glares.

"Daaaang, you gotta warn me next time if someone says something like that," Casey shakes his head as Splinter glares at Raph.

"I was still angry about my fight with Fearless, anger took me over...I'm sorry, ice princess," Raph hangs his head.

"It was a long time ago...but seeing that..." She sighs a little. "I'll be okay, though. And you didn't have to yell at him," she gives Leo and April a look. They smile sheepishly, shrinking away.

"I just wanted to defend you," Leo admits.

"Same here," April agrees.

 **Amy clenches her fist, angry. "Fine!" She yells, walking off.**

 **"Amy, wait!" Donnie protests, holding a hand out to her.**

"Two fights and it hasn't even been five minutes," Nadia places a hand to her temple.

"Yeah...I didn't think that would happen," Donnie frowns.

"It's usually Leo and Raph with the fights, dudes..." Mikey comments.

"But that night, my track record was 3," Amy pouts. "I'm not proud of it."

 **Leo is pacing around angrily by himself, kicking away a rock. He leans against a radiator, tapping his foot against it. He turns around and kicks the fan off the generator, jumping to the next rooftop. A few feet away, Foot soldiers appear.**

"Foot soldiers?" April asks in alarm. "You didn't tell us about that!"

"How do you think I met Karai?" Leo shrugs sheepishly.

"And Jared," Amy murmurs. "But Leo looked really mad..."

 **Leo lands on a rooftop. Amy runs across, looking around. She narrows her eyes, huffing. She sees Leo nearby, sulking a little. She lands near him. He immediately stops when he sees her. "Leo? Are you okay?" She asks in concern.**

 **"No. Just leave me alone, Amy," Leo growls, turning his head slightly at her.**

"Dude, she was trying to help and you pushed her away. Not cool," Mikey points out.

"I know that now...I'm sorry, Ames. I know you were trying to comfort me. I shouldn't just push my cherry blossom away," he coos, hugging her. Amy giggles, blushing.

"It's okay..."

Jared rolls his eyes. "Karai and I are the better couple."

"No, Rann!" Ann exclaims.

"Apriltello!" April adds.

"Michelily!" Lily retorts.

"Leonamy!" Amy replies.

"What the shell?" All the turtles sweat nervously.

"I'm outta here," Raph tries to run away, Ann pulling him back.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Wait! We'll let Angel decide..." Mikey points at Angel, who sweats a little.

"Umm..."

"Leonamy!" Leo exclaims, stammering.

"Aww!~" Amy squeals.

"Rann!" Raph yells.

"No!" Mikey shouts.

"Never!" Donnie declares.

"I kinda..." Angel starts.

"Come on, me and Ann are the kinky ones, man," Raph grunts.

"No...just no..." April facepalms.

"Leonamy...Leonamy is my favorite," Angel explains.

"Yaaay!" Amy places her hands on her cheeks as Leo smiles in triumph.

"Betrayal," Mikey sniffles.

"I'm so sorry...Leonamy's my OTP..." Angel murmurs.

"But I thought you liked kinky people," Raph protests.

"No I don't," Angel mutters, the others laughing.

 **Amy raises an eyebrow, confused on why he was acting like that to her. "Leo, I know you're upset, but talking helps," Amy offers.**

 **"Just go!" He turns to her. "You're just as bad as them!"**

"Leonardo," April glares.

"It was a long time ago and I said sorry," Leo sweats nervously.

 **"Why are you getting mad at me?!" Amy asks in disbelief.**

"I...don't know myself," Leo rubs his neck.

"No wonder why you two didn't want to talk about it," Karai raises an eyebrow.

 **"Why don't you figure it out? I hate being leader, and most of all, I hate _you_!" Leo yells, panting.**

"Dude...not cool," Casey comments. "Leo, why, man?"

"I can't believe it...my ship...is dead...my otp..." Mikey laments.

"Three fights in a row. Are you guys trying to break records?" Donnie looks at Raph, Leo, and Amy.

"No, we weren't even dating," Amy protests, trying not to cry. Leo sees her face and pulls her into a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Ames...I really do care about you..." He whispers, stroking her hair gently.

"...Really?" She sniffles.

"Really really," Leo answers softly, smiling. "I know that this one is hard to watch, but we'll get through this together...okay?"

"Okay..." She murmurs.

"Leo, you better make it up to her," Raph grunts, a little peeved that Leo treated her that way.

"I will. I promise," Leo says in determination, Amy blushing.

 **Amy looks hurt. "If...that's how you really-"**

 **"BYE!" He interrupts rudely and she leaves, clutching her heart.**

"Did...did I really hurt you that badly?" Leo asks in guilt.

"I was heartbroken...I thought that we were getting closer..." Amy explains.

"You're not wrong, but...looking at this now...I don't understand why you're still with me..." He laments.

"What kind of question is that? I care about you as much as you care about me. I'm not gonna stop liking you just because we're rewatching this," Amy replies, Leo smiling a little at her reassurances.

 **Footsteps appear behind Leo and he pulls out his swords. "Foot clan?" He huffs a little, "You guys just made my night." They charge and he ducks from a sword, elbowing one in the back. He clashes swords with another, kicking one away. He knocks one into a pole, standing near defeated Foot ninjas.**

"How come you got to kick their butts and I didn't," Raph grunts.

"I don't know. They were following me...though, I don't know how they found me," Leo explains.

"Wasn't it because of your fight?" Mikey wonders.

"No, that happened before, not after," Donnie points out.

 **"Ah...I feel so much better." He looks up to see a female ninja. Amy sees her too and frowns sadly, leaving. A shadow follows her on the rooftops as she walks on the streets.**

"Alright, we finally get to see sis!" Mikey cheers.

"I wish it was under better circumstances," Karai admits. "I didn't know that he was angry or that he had a fight with Amy. At least, not until he mentioned her."

"You were talking about me?" Amy raises an eyebrow at Leo and he sweats sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"That was supposed to be Jared, right?" Casey wonders.

"Yeah, it was me," Jared smirks smugly.

 **He narrows his eyes at her and she backflips in front of him. "Not bad." Her mask only covers the part of the face underneath her eyes. Her thin metal breastplate is similar to Shredder's. Leo's eyes are the size of saucers.**

 **"Uh, thanks...?" He replies, puzzled.**

"So that's how you met Karai," April comments.

"And didn't tell us about it," Donnie crosses his arms.

"I told you eventually!" Leo protests.

"My skills make you confused, Leo?" Karai smirks in amusement.

"I didn't expect you to say that," Leo shakes his head. He could NOT let her know about his past feelings for her.

 **"You might actually be a challenge," she adds smugly. He narrows her eyes. She saunters towards him with feline grace. He stands poised for her to strike. She stops a few feet away from him, shifting her balance from one foot to the other. Leo stiffens as he watches, ready. She moves so quickly, Leo barely had time to react. She swings her blade, blinding powder flinging into Leo's face. He blinks and coughs. His vision is blurred as she knees him in the chest so hard his swords fly from his hands.**

"So you weren't lying when you said you got hit with blinding powder," Raph says.

"She's good," Leo notes.

"Thanks," Karai grins. "Sorry for hitting you, though."

"It was under different circumstances. You're fine," Leo waves it off.

 **He lands on his shell, her foot at his plastron and her blade at his throat. "Guess not." Leo glares up at her. She pulls her face mask off, her lips curling into a smile. "My name's Karai." His eyes grow large in surprise.**

"Dude, are you flirting after a fight with your soon-to-be girlfriend?" Mikey accuses.

"Oh, that? I knew Leo felt something for me," Karai shrugs. "But he got over it and we both found someone."

"You knew?!" Leo squeaks, the others laughing. He glances at Amy to make sure she's okay. Amy has a smile on her face as she munches on gummy bears.

 **"Huh?" He mutters. She withdraws her tanto, twirls it, and puts it back in her sheath. "See you around." She leaps up to the billboard, flips over the top, and disappears.**

 **"What was that?" Leo utters bewilderedly, staring after where she left.**

 **Amy knocks on the window at April's apartment, her eyes red.**

"...Awww...she was crying..." Lily murmurs.

Leo felt more guilty than ever as he feels a small pang at his heart. He couldn't stand seeing Amy so upset. Speaking of Amy, she didn't look so happy either.

"I...went through a lot that night," she bites her lip.

"Because of me..." Leo says.

"Leo...you were just upset. Things happen," April replies. "At least I was able to comfort her."

 **April walks towards her window. "Amy?" She waves sadly, opening the window. "What's up? And...are you crying?" Amy rubs her eyes.**

 **"No..." She sniffles before sobbing. April gives an alarmed look.**

 **"What's wrong?" She pulls Amy into a hug.**

Leo hangs his head, closing his eyes as he listens. "I'm...I'm so sorry that I hurt you..."

Amy felt touched as she smiles. "I forgave you a long time ago, Leo..."

"I just felt like I should say it..."

"Aww, young love," Nadia squeals for her daughter.

"MOM!"

 **Amy smiles a little before it disappears. "Leo and I...we got into a fight...I was trying to help him because of Raph again and he got mad...he said...he hated me..."**

 **"He said what?! How could he?" April demands. Amy glances at her sadly and she smiles sheepishly. "I mean, oh no. Poor you."**

 **Amy sighs at her.**

"What? April," Leo defends himself.

"In my defense, this all started because you got mad at her," April crosses her arms.

"Yeah, I know...don't remind me."

"Ha! You just got told by a girl! And Donnie's, no less!" Mikey points at him.

"Mikey..." Lily warns.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

 **"Do you still like him?" April wonders. Amy looks down at the floor, twiddling her feet. "Amy?"**

 **Amy looks up at her. "Of course I do...but I don't think it's right to like someone who doesn't like you back. There was someone else there before I left...I didn't get a good look at her, but..." She doesn't finish her sentence, sighing.**

"That's not true. I do like you," Leo says.

"I know that now, but at the time, I didn't," Amy gives him a look. "You said you hated me."

"...Good point. But I still like you," he kisses her cheek. "...Was it really that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Amy replies. "Totally."

"Dude, even Raph knew," Mikey shakes his head.

 **"So what are you gonna do?" April questions, the shadow watching Amy nearby. He smirks to himself as he watches her.**

 **"I think I should just home. To my real home," Amy answers, jumping onto the fire escape.**

 **"Amy..." She turns to April. "Any time you wanna talk...I'm here." Amy nods and leaves. The shadow follows after her.**

"I can't believe you followed her home," Casey shakes his head.

"I was working for the Foot. It was nothing against her," Jared shrugs helplessly.

Leo narrows his eyes. "I feel fed up, annoyed, and disgusted."

"Tch," Jared dismisses.

"Hey! You tried to steal her!" Leo accuses.

"I _didn't_!" Jared defends. "I just wanted to make sure she knew we were watching over her and you!"

"Yes you did," Leo glares. "Liar."

"Actually Jared, he's just-"

"Stay out of this, Donnie!" He interrupts.

"This is too amusing," Kevin bursts into laughter.

"Guyyyyyys," Amy warns.

"But I never even _tried_ to steal her," Jared points out.

"Shut up!" Amy tells the boys, annoyed.

"Fine," Leo huffs.

 **Donnie is drawing circles on a map, Raph and Mikey watching him. "Donnie, we have to find Snakeweed's lair."**

 **"Working on it," Donnie answers.**

 **Raph leans in, his eyes white. "Then work faster!"**

 **Donnie looks up. "Do you think yelling is gonna help?"**

 **"No, I think hitting is gonna help," Raph threatens, cracking his knuckles. Sweat comes from Donnie's head as he goes back to work.**

 **"I'll work faster."**

"Oh yeah, nice job Raph," Leo says sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I suck at being leader," Raph retorts.

"Everyone but Mikey got a chance. How unfair is that?" Lily pouts.

"I don't think too much about it," Mikey shrugs. "I'd rather have Leo and my sis as leaders."

"Thanks Mikey!" Amy smiles.

 **"That's the spirit." Leo walks in, his hand rubbing his right eye.**

 **"Leo's back!" Mikey notices the red eyes. "And he's been crying." Mikey runs up to him, hugging him. "Aw, you missed us." Leo moves him away.**

 **"I got hit with blinding powder," he walks up to the others.**

 **"Sure. Big softie."**

"You saw it, Mikey!" Leo argues.

"I did? Because I was getting more food, bro!"

"Never mind," Leo sighs in defeat.

"Amy's were real tears. Leo's wasn't," April points out.

 **"And where have you been?" Raph places his hands on his hips.**

 **"Don't see how that's any of your business," Leo answers harshly. Donnie looks up, noticing Amy's absence.**

 **"Hey, where's Amy?"**

 **Leo's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"**

"I went home," Amy crosses her arms. "You didn't notice that I wasn't in the lair?"

"No," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly.

"You didn't really call us," Donnie points out.

"I don't have to because it was personal," Amy whines.

 **"I thought she was with you," Donnie says in confusion. Leo shakes his head, remembering what happened.**

 **"We...got into a fight and she ran off," he murmurs.**

 **"Fine. Whatever. It's not like she did us any favors," Raph huffs.**

"Okay, ouch," Amy looks offended.

"I was just pissed," Raph defends.

"Raph, that doesn't justify saying that about her," Leo gives a blank look.

"Did you not watch the same thing we all did in the beginning?!"

 **Mikey runs up to them, touching their arms. "Dudes, can't we just be cool with each other? Let's hug this out." Raph elbows him in the plastron. "Okay. Now the healing can begin."**

"So glad Mikey and I weren't involved," Donnie murmurs in relief.

"Not cool..." Mikey comments, pointing to Raph.

 **Donnie stands up. "Hey, I think I figured out where Snakeweed's hideout is!"**

 **"Where?" Leo leans forward.**

 **"Okay, the radial pattern of recent Snakeweed sightings indicate his lair is at the epicenter of 47th and-"**

 **Raph stops him as he stands in front of Leo. "Actually, you're on a need-to-know basis. And guess what? You don't need to know."**

 **Leo huffs and walks off, Mikey waving at him nervously. He slams the door shut behind him.**

"Raphael," Splinter warns.

"I know, I know. I was being an idiot, I admit it," Raph sighs.

 **Leo sits in front of the TV, watching Space Heroes. Captain Ryan is kissing a blue-skinned alien. She pulls away. "We shouldn't be together, Ryan. It's against your fleet protocol," she places three fingers to his cheek.**

 **"Well, Celestial, you don't get to be captain of the Dauntless by following all of the rules."**

"Why does this sound familiar?" Donnie smirks.

"S-Shut up," Leo crosses his arms with a pout.

 **"Good," she points a gun at him. "Then you won't mind giving me the codes."**

 **"Celestial, you just broke my heart," he presses a button before she disappears into thin air. "But my disintegrator still works."**

"Imagine if Leo was Ryan and Amy Celestial," April comments.

"What?!" Leo squeaks. "Wouldn't that mean betrayal?"

"Technically, it was the other way around when it happened," Amy gives Leo a look. "But I'd never betray Leo. I've stuck by him since I met him."

"Hopefully it stays that way," Leo sweats a little.

"And I only dressed up as Celestial for Halloween," Amy snorts, remembering what happened. "But that never happened..."

 **He looks down to see her boots. "At least I'll have these to remember her by..."**

 **"Boy, relationships are complicated," Leo turns down the volume.**

"I feel like that's a reference to what happened in this episode," Donnie smirks.

"Technically, we were just going out. It wasn't a relationship per se," Leo rubs his neck. "I wanted to take things slow."

 **Leo suddenly gets a flashback to when he first found out she liked Space Heroes. He sighs as Splinter appears from the dojo. "Leonardo, where are your brothers and Amelia?"**

 **"I have no idea," Leo answers, waving a hand.**

 **"What do you mean you have no idea?" Splinter questions.**

 **"Raph thinks he can lead the team better than me, so I let him," Leo explains.**

"Exactly, thinks. Doesn't mean he's good at it," Amy points out.

"You weren't even there for most of the time," Raph gives her a look.

"No, but Donnie and Mikey told me what happened," Amy answers. Raph growls as a vein appears near his head, glaring at them. They smile innocently.

"But Splinter has a point. Where were you?" Mark wonders.

"We went out to find Snakeweed," Donnie explains.

 **"That is not your decision to make," Splinter tells him, approaching the turtle in blue.**

 **"Why not, Sensei?" Leo stands up, turning to him, weary. "I've had to make every other decision, and I'm tired of it. Those guys have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under, and all they do is complain."**

 **Splinter strokes his beard in thought. "Not even Amelia?"**

"Yeah, why did you mention Amy? She's not like your brothers," Lily gives Leo a look.

"Sometimes she'd rather do what she believes is best rather than listen," Leo crosses his arms.

"That doesn't mean I don't listen," Amy frowns. "I look up to you, Leo. I don't even lead as good as you."

"That's false," Leo shakes his head. "You're _my_ inspiration."

Amy smiles at him happily, blushing.

"Dude...we didn't know..." Mikey comments.

"We just don't understand the burden," Donnie frowns.

"Yeah, I may pick on ya, but it's in good fun," Raph raises an eyebrow at Leo.

"This was a long time ago. I'm fine," Leo tells them.

 **"Especially Amy," Leo answers curtly.**

 **"My son, have you ever wondered why she chose you as her trainer?" Splinter asks curiously. Leo gives a confused look.**

 **"No..."**

 **"It is because she understands your burden of being leader," he answers. "Now I ask again. Where is Amelia?"**

 **"Well..." Leo rubs his neck, biting his lip. "I yelled at her and she ran off, because it isn't too much to ask for a simple thank you..."**

Amy sighs at him. "If we didn't think you were a good leader, then why did we always help you, hm? Or why did Raph save you a few times?"

"I'm the leader, Ames. It's natural for me to doubt myself..." Leo murmurs. "And that happened after."

"Dude, you're a good leader. Get that in your head," Kevin shakes her head.

"Everyone thinks so," Leatherhead replies.

"And Splinter is right. I did pick you because I understood what it was like to be weary of responsibilities," Amy adds.

 **Splinter clutches his staff, slamming it down. "Of course it is! Leadership is not about being appreciated. It is about responsibility. It doesn't matter the burden is heavy. It matters that you carry it. Now go find your brothers and Amelia, and tell her how you feel."**

"Is Splinter Cupid?" April giggles.

"N-No," Leo stammers.

"But he should be!" Mikey grins. "Rat Cupid...ha..."

Splinter raises an eyebrow in amusement.

 **Leo's eyes widen. "Wait, how did you know I-"**

 **Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "You do not hide them very well." He chuckles, walking away.**

"Leo can be so obvious," Jamie laughs.

"At that point in time, only Donnie had a crush on a girl. I didn't realize my feelings for Ames until later," Leo explains nervously.

 **The stalker manages to get inside before Amy arrives, trashing her room as he seemed to be looking for something. Amy jumps across the rooftops, wiping her eyes. The shadow lands on a water tower as she jumps into her bedroom window. She gasps in surprise to see her room trashed.**

"Why trash my room?" Amy demands.

"I was looking for anyone who could tell me something, or maybe I could find a clue," Jared frowns. "A part of me didn't want to."

 **Amy sniffles, rubbing her nose as she picks up a picture frame. The glass is shattered, the frame somewhat okay. She pulls out a flower necklace from her shirt, smiling a little. Placing the picture frame back where it belonged, she walks into the living room, her stalker watching her. Amy sighs sadly, sagging into the couch as she looks up at the ceiling.**

 ** _I hate being leader, and most of all, I hate YOU_! Leo's voice echoes in her head and she shuts her eyes tightly.**

"Dude, you're so sneaky, it scares me," Mikey comments.

"I did have training," Jared shrugs.

 **Amy starts singing softly to herself, a sad look on her face as she looks at the ceiling.**

Mikey sniffles to himself. "This is so sad..."

"Weep weep, cry cry..." Lily murmurs, getting a tissue. Amy sinks in her chair slightly.

 **Amy smashes her face into the pillow underneath her. The stalker makes his move and crashes through the window. Amy looks up and he lands in front of her. He has armor similar to Karai's, blonde bangs in his brown wild hair. He points a sword at her and she narrows her eyes.**

 **"So...is this a bad time?" He asks smugly.**

"YES," Leo glares.

"I can easily get you to shut up, you know," Amy gives him a look.

 **Amy raises an eyebrow in puzzlement before she stands up, pulling her sword out from her sheath. "What are you doing in my house, and what do you want?" She hisses.**

 **He charges at her and they clash swords. "First, you left the window open, and second, I want to help you."**

Raph snorts, "And attacking her is helping?"

"She had a sword, so I did what I had to," Jared shrugs.

Amy facepalms. "I can't believe I forgot to close the window..."

 **Jared swings her sword at her and she ducks her head. "Why do you want to help me? You're in the Foot," she attacks and he dodges, "You work for Shredder," she spins and kicks him to the ground. "And he's trying to destroy my friends...should I spell it out for you?" He gets up and pins her to the wall, her sword across the span of her neck. She chokes a little and throws her ice, but it lands on a wall.**

"Hey Leo, how do you feel about Jared x Amy?" Raph smirks.

"Wait, what?!" Leo exclaims nervously.

"Ha, Jared stole your girlfriend," Mikey laughs.

"No, she's mine!" Leo grits his teeth.

"Doesn't look like it," Casey says to himself, April elbowing him.

Leo growls to himself. "Oh no..." Donnie murmurs.

"I swear, if you even dare to go near her again, I will kill you," Leo declares, his mask turning black and his eyes red.

"Whoa, what the shell?!" Raph exclaims in surprise as everyone around him scrambles away in shock. "Why is his mask suddenly black? Not being racist, but why?"

Amy bursts into laughter.

"Well done. You've made him really mad..." Lily murmurs.

"Ames belongs to me..." Leo clenches his fist.

"Leo," Amy warns.

"You belong to me!" Leo sneers.

"Okay, okay. W-We're sorry. Now you're freaking us out, dude," Mikey stammers.

"S-She's yours, okay? Just don't do that again," Jared stutters.

"I'll do what I want..." Leo murmurs darkly and deeply.

"Leo, please turn back to normal. You're scaring all of us," Amy frowns at him.

"...Fine," Leo turns back to normal.

"Note to self, don't annoy Leo so much," Donnie writes that down.

"I'm officially scared of Leo for once," Raph comments.

"Yes...you better be..." Leo mutters darkly.

"Why would you ask him that?" Amy looks at Raph.

"I didn't know he'd react like that!" Raph protests.

 **"As much as my master wants you destroyed, I can't really do that when you're destroyed emotionally," he answers.**

 **Amy raises her leg, elbowing him in the stomach. He falls down, clutching where he got hit as Amy points her sword at his head. He smirks as he lowers his head. "You're good...for someone who's been training for a few months."**

 **"I had the best teacher," she grits her teeth.**

"Thanks..." Leo murmurs, still a little angry.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"No," he huffs.

"I think you drove him over the edge there," Casey comments.

 **He looks up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Had?"**

 **Amy pauses as she glances at the ground. "...We got into a fight, and he's running around with some Kunoichi from the Foot."**

"No I wasn't, she left," Leo protests.

"I do not care," Amy rolls her eyes.

"But you still met her after that," April points out.

"Wait, you did?" Mikey gives Leo a look.

"Sue me!"

 **"Ah, Karai. She's trying to get your friend on the dark side," he says coolly. Amy narrows her eyes.**

 **"Why are you telling me this? And who are you?" She demands. He places a hand on her katana, lowering it. He pins her to the ground. "Get off me!"**

"Don't you ever do that to her again or I'll kill you," Leo threatens.

"Hmph," Jared turns away.

"Jared, you _do_ have a crush on Shinigami," April points out.

"Huh? I-I do? I mean, I know. But we never really confirmed our relationship, soo..."

"Doesn't mean you can do that to Ames!" Leo crosses his arms.

"Yeah, I wouldn't if I were you, Jared. Because you just witnessed what Dark Leo is like," Donnie adds, holding up a finger.

"Fine..."

"Don't unleash Dark Leo," Leo glares at Jared.

 **"My name's Jared. And I'm telling you this because Karai and I have seen you and your friend. You two have quite the chemistry," Jared smirks.**

 **Amy kicks him off and he slides down the wall. "Yeah, well, I don't want your help. And whatever happened between me and the turtle I'm into is none of your-"**

 **"Ah, so you admit it," Jared gives a smug look.**

"Yaaaas! My OTP...is saved..." Mikey whispers. Leo smiles widely, happy to hear that onscreen.

Amy rubs her neck sheepishly. "I...have no words."

 **Amy closes her eyes. "Leave me alone. I don't care what happens to him."**

"You liar," Casey snorts. "You cared about him in 2003 too."

"Not during his angry phase, though," Amy frowns. "He attacked me..."

"I was in a blind fury," Leo protests. "I regret it and the fight from this episode."

 **"Lying isn't a good look for you, but I'll get out of your hair. But remember this. Next time we meet I will destroy you and your friends." He jumps out the window, Amy walking up to it as he leaves. She snorts as she crosses her arms.**

 **Leo jumps down from the fire escape. "What if I don't want the burden?" He sighs to himself. "Where are those guys? Donnie said something about 47th and, uh-"**

 **"You always talk to yourself?" His eyes widen and he turns to see Karai.**

"Imagine if Splinter didn't tell you to look after them," Amy murmurs.

"Technically, you too," Leo rubs his neck.

 **"Sometimes I'm the only one who'll listen," Leo smirks smugly.**

 **"I'll listen...when you beg for your life," she pulls out her tanto.**

 **"Let's see how well you do against someone who can see," Leo says.**

 **"Let's see how well you do against someone who's better than you," Karai replies.**

 **"Let's see how well you do against-" Leo stammers. "Let's just go."**

Raph facepalms. "Really? That was terrible."

"I couldn't think of a good comeback," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly.

 **They face each other, eyes locked as their hands adjust their grip. The two plant their feet and stances ready.**

"Dude, it's a little creepy that you copied each other," Mikey comments.

"Leorai," Lily laughs.

"What?!" Amy growls, Leo sweating.

"I-I don't have feelings for her anymore Ames! I swear to God!" He stammers.

"That ship bugs me..." She sneers, crossing her arms.

"Leo's my adopted brother. We're not going to be together," Karai assures.

 **Karai makes the first move, lunging at him in the air to throw a blow to the face. He easily blocks her tanto with his katana. She flips over Leo's head to strike at his back, but he follows her movements with a keen eye, ready to block before striking quickly in turn. "Juji ken," Leo notes as they pause. "Interesting." They exchange more blows before Karai backflips away from Leo and faces him, her hand on her hip.**

 **"Kocho-giri. Predictable."**

"Hey Amy...how do you feel about Leo's past secret crush on Karai?" Mikey smirks at a glaring Leo.

"So...you had a crush on her, huh?" Amy gives a death glare.

"No, Ames. I-I don't, I swear!" Leo stammers.

"Because I can easily arrange your funeral," Amy threatens. "These questions are bugging me..."

"I don't like her!" Leo protests.

 **They lunge at each other, each studying each other's movements for a few moments over their crossed blades. After several more attacks and blocks, Karai flips back from Leo before smiling at him. "You're good. No wonder we haven't wiped you out yet."**

 **"It's not like Shredder hasn't been trying," Leo quips.**

 **"I know, it's all he talks about," Karai says playfully. "Revenge, revenge. Vendetta, vendetta."**

 **"Really? I take it you don't approve," Leo sounds hopeful.**

"So Amy, what would you do if you found Leo right now?" Raph asks, smirking.

"WHAT?" Amy growls lowly.

"Stop giving her those kinds of questions!" Leo yells.

"I'd kill him," Amy narrows her eyes.

"Ames, I won't be with another girl, I swear," Leo hugs her to calm her down.

 **"No, I'm fine with it," Karai says casually. "I'm just saying, he needs a hobby."**

"The only hobby he has is trying to destroy us," Donnie shakes his head.

"That'd be so weird if he knits or something," Mikey comments.

April shudders at the thought. "Thanks for that mental image..."

 **Karai lands a kick to Leo's side, forcing him to slide sideways and block the attack that immediately follows. She hooks one foot under her leg and pulls in an effort to yank his legs from under him. Leo uses the momentum to roll to his feet around her. She aims a round kick to his face as he regains his footing. He wipes the corner of his mouth with his hand.**

"Karai, how dare you!" Amy shouts, hugging Leo.

"So you were both equally matched," Donnie notices.

"I was only acting under Shredder's rule," Karai holds up her hands in defense.

 **She grins at him and turns. "Not bad...but I've seen better."**

 **"Heh. With one blade, maybe," he smirks, pulling out his katana. "Not with two." Karai smiles at his confidence before they lunge at each other once more.**

Amy fumes as she watches. "Imagine if Amy caught Leo flirting with Karai," Raph snorts.

"What?!" Amy exclaims.

"Shell."

"I would be heartbroken," Amy sniffles. "Like how I was in this episode.

"Aww," Leo looks at her.

"But I would kill Leo," Stanley threatens.

"Well, shell."

Everyone starts laughing.

"And yes, I would even get jealous," Amy narrows her eyes.

"Double shell." Amy starts laughing too.

 **Donnie, Mikey, and Raph are walking in the sewers. Mikey sniffs around. "Man, it really stinks down here."**

 **"It is a sewer, Mikey," Raph points out.**

"We've lived in the sewers for 15 years," Donnie shakes his head. "That shouldn't be a surprise."

"But it was nasty," Mikey complains.

"At least we weren't there," Leo whispers to Amy.

"Yeah, remember _why_?" Amy crosses her arms.

"Heh heh...I remember perfectly, Ames..."

 **"I mean more than usual," Mikey sniffs deeply, groaning. "Ugh. Where does all this stuff come from, anyway?"**

 **Raph and Donnie glance at each other, Donnie walking up to him. "Uh, Mikey, it's, um-" Donnie whispers into his ear. Mikey jumps out of the water.**

 **"What?! Don't they know we're living down here?"**

"You actually told him?" April glances at Donnie.

"He's the one who wanted to know," Donnie shrugs helplessly.

"You should've never told me that, dude..." Mikey shakes his head.

 **"Keep it down, guys," Raph turns to them.**

 **"Wow, you sound just like Leo," Donnie notices, Mikey snickering.**

"Maybe that just comes with being leader," Casey smirks. "You have to act like him."

"I'm a leader and I don't act like him," Amy rolls her eyes. "I'd rather just be myself."

Leo smirks in amusement. "At least I sound better."

Amy scoffs, hitting him slightly in the arm. Raph crosses his arms. "Never say that again, Don."

 **"You say that one more time, and I'll shove your head in this sewage," Raph threatens, continuing to walk.**

 **"And now you sound like you again," Donnie comments as he and Mikey follow him.**

"I'm taller, I have an advantage," Donnie crosses his arms with a pout.

"So what? I've pushed you into dirty water 2 episodes back," Raph retorts.

 **Donnie stops as Mikey and Raph walk into a room with long pods. "Whoa."**

 **"Come on," Donnie huffs. "Snakeweed's lair should be around here somewhere."**

 **"You don't say," Raph says sarcastically. Donnie finally looks up, his mouth open.**

"For someone who's supposed to be smart...you can be really oblivious," Karai comments.

"Hey!" Donnie protests. "I was only looking at the map."

 **Mikey and Raph search around. Mikey looks inside one of the pods, Donnie joining him. At first, they see nothing but bubbles until the pizza guy's face reveals himself inside. They both gasp in shock.**

"Oh my god!" Amy scrambles back in her seat, dropping her popcorn. "I was so not expecting that."

"That is so creepy," April shudders.

"For real," Casey comments.

"I should've been there," Leo frowns. "I could've helped save them."

"But you were with Karai," Amy rolls her eyes before looking at her popcorn on the floor. "My popcorn..." She wails.

"I'll get you something else to eat," Leo kisses her cheek softly, standing up. He glances over at the table, thinking of what she would like so much she wouldn't be upset at him. He smiles as he finds something and walks back to Amy, hands behind his back. "Look what I have." He reveals a pint of birthday cake ice cream and she gasps sharply.

"Oh my shell, I love this ice cream!" She takes it, smiling happily. "Thank you, Leo!"

"Anything for my Ames," he kisses her temple, relieved that she was fine...for now.

 **"And he's growing humans," Mikey says.**

 **"He's not growing them, shellbrain. He's holding 'em captive," Donnie whispers.**

"Why would you assume he's growing them if he kidnapped the pizza guy?" Ann asks, Mikey smiling sheepishly.

 **"For what? He's a plant. He can't eat 'em," Raph crosses his arms.**

 **"He's probably turning them into fertilizer," Donnie theorizes.**

 **"Ugh. Is that really where fertilizer comes from?" Mikey wonders.**

 **"Actually, most fertilizer comes from-" Donnie whispers to Mikey and his eyes widen.**

 **"What?! Is there anything that doesn't come from that?" Mikey exclaims.**

"No," Donnie smirks in amusement. Mikey's eyes twitch at his pizza.

"He's just joking, Mikey," Jamie tells him.

"Good...you scarred me for a moment..."

 **"Enough. Let's cut 'em loose," Raph spins his sais. Donnie pulls someone out and Mikey does too. Raph cuts one free. Mikey pulls a woman out. He joins his brothers behind the pods. The woman holds her head and turns, the turtles hiding just in time. She turns around and they watch as she and the pizza guy leave.**

"Were there that many people in the pods?" April wonders. "Because I only see those two walking away."

"No, not all of the pods were full," Donnie shakes his head. "He only had a few people."

"That's so disgusting that he was planning to do that. And when did he have the time to create all of those pods?" Amy wonders.

"I guess we'll never know," Mikey wiggles his fingers. "Mysterious..."

Everyone rolls their eyes.

 **"Not only was that a job well done, it was a job well done without Leo," Raph smirks, two antennas behind him.**

Leo huffs as he crosses his arms. "This all started because of you doubting me," he reminds.

"I doubted ya back then. I don't now," Raph retorts.

 **Something seems to be looking over the three. "My fertilizer!" Snakeweed appears and their eyes widen. Mikey leans in towards Raph.**

 **"What now, boss?"**

 **Karai leaps, then Leo. He swings his swords before jumping. She blocks it with her tanto. He ducks from her weapon and swings. She flips onto the fire escape. He climbs up to her and faces her, looking through the metal steps and bars.**

 **"You know what? I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be."**

"You never really saw her as an enemy, did you? Because if it was any of us fighting her at the time, I don't think we'd ever act like the way you did," Amy points out.

"No, I didn't. I felt like if she really wanted to kill me, it would've felt the same way I feel when we fight anyone else," Leo explains. "B-But I don't like her that way...it just felt like she didn't want to destroy me."

"I really didn't," Karai shakes her head. "It just felt fun to mess with him a little. That's all, Amy."

"Uh huh," Amy mutters.

 **"Oh? What part of swinging a sword at your head do you not understand?" She replies.**

 **He snickers. "On the rooftop? You could have finished me, but you didn't."**

 **She smiles at him. "Because you're the first thing in this city that doesn't bore me."**

"I'll take that as a compliment," Leo grins, Amy glaring at him slightly.

"Can we just get this episode over with?" Amy sneers. "Why couldn't I leave?"

"Because I say so and I can easily glue you to your seats," Angel threatens.

"Isn't it kind of weird that both Leo and Amy fought someone from the Foot that day?" Angle wonders.

"Well...we were both alone, and they both followed us. We both got into a fight with them..." Leo counts. "Huh. I never realized the similarities until now."

 **She pulls out throwing stars and flings them at Leo. He raises his katana to block them. She grasps the steps and swings herself around to his side of the platform, aiming a kick to his shoulder. "Besides, I don't think you're as good as you pretend to be."**

"I could just tell he was weary of being a good turtle," Karai smirks smugly.

"I was, but...that's who I am. I can't just throw that away," Leo shakes his head. "But sometimes I can be a little evil, only in a playful way."

"I've had that experience," Amy murmurs. Leo pouts at her tone and smirks, lifting her over his shoulder. "Leo!" She laughs, "Put me down!"

"Nope," he says playfully.

"Please! You're blocking everyone's sight!" She giggles as she pleads.

"I'm actually enjoying this right now, so you're good," Donnie smirks.

"Traitors! Put me back in my seat, Leo!"

"Okay," he does so, kissing her forehead.

 **She grabs his right arm with her left hand, moving her tanto towards his throat. His katana blocks, but she moves behind him and holds her blade with both hands beneath her chin. "Don't tell me the goody-three-toes thing doesn't wear thin after a while. I bet your friend even gets tired of that."**

 **"Better than the alternative," he grunts. "And don't talk about her."**

"I don't really get tired of it. I think it's admirable," Amy comments. "People keep assuming I'm into bad boys," she rolls her eyes.

"And by people, you mean like Fishface or Bebop?" April wonders.

"Especially them...but I like Leo the way he is," Amy shrugs.

"Just like I like you for who you are," he kisses her nose and she chuckles.

"What about Pulverizer?" Mikey asks.

"We don't speak about him!"

 **"Which is what? To have fun? To cut loose? To live your own life?"**

 **He tightens his grip on his sword, slamming his elbow back into her chest, knocking her into the side of the building and forcing a grunt from her. He points his blade under her throat. She looks at him, smirking.**

 **"Guess I struck a nerve."**

"Seeing how you guys are related, this is a little weird," Casey comments.

"We didn't know that, though. No one did," Leo explains.

"Not even Splinter," Raph shakes his head.

"Yes, it was not until I battled with the Shredder that I knew the truth," Splinter nods.

 **Leo scoffs, "Because I beat you?" She's suddenly on him, his eyes widening as she points her tanto at him. She backs away, smiling at him slyly.**

 **She points over her left shoulder. "You see that high rise?" Leo looks at the skyscraper.**

 **"Yeah," he answers warily.**

 **"Meet me there at midnight," she sheathes her blade and jumps on the handrail in a crouch.**

 **"Why?"**

"Dude, it's a trap! Don't do it!" Mikey exclaims.

"It was not," Leo insists. "You'll see why soon."

 **"I wanna show you something," she smiles before she's gone. Leo stares after her.**

"I hate this episode so much," Amy deadpans.

"Cheating on Amy! Shame!" Mikey shouts.

"How is that cheating? We weren't together," Leo protests. "At least, not at that time."

"I really wouldn't call that cheating," Amy shakes her head.

 **Donnie flies into a wall. Raph and Mikey run up to Snakeweed and he thrusts his claws at Raph. He jumps up, but Raph is ultimately knocked to the ground.**

 **"Wow, we're totally losing!" Mikey says.**

"Again, Mikey has to state the obvious," Ann shakes her head.

"All of this fighting is awesome," Casey munches on his popcorn.

"It looks tiring if you ask me," Nadia comments.

Raph and Mikey jump away from a claw, Raph getting knocked into a wall by a tentacle. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

 **"Then get your head in the game, bro. You're supposed to be the leader!" Snakeweed hits him. Donnie jumps up, staff in hand, but Snakeweed knocks him in mid-air, sending Donnie flying near Mikey and Raph. They all jump away from a tentacle, Donnie landing on the ground.**

 **"Get back in there!" Raph orders.**

 **"And do what?" Donnie asks in disbelief.**

 **"Go for the head!"**

"That already didn't work. I would've said to charge him from behind," Leo frowns.

"I panicked!" Raph protests.

 **"I just did!" Donnie exclaims.**

 **"Do it better," Raph runs off.**

 **"Great. Four times in a row, he'll never see that coming!" Donnie exclaims and dodges a claw. He jumps up, but gets knocked down again.**

"This reminds me of that song Try Everything," Angel giggles.

"Oh yeah, it does!" Amy laughs.

"Thanks for the support," Donnie huffs.

 **Raph looks at him, a panicked look on his face. "Now what, chief?" Mikey nudges him.**

 **"Go...for the head!" Raph repeats.**

 **"Fifth time's the charm!" Mikey gets grabbed by the leg. Snakeweed spins him around before throwing Mikey. He rolls until his face crashes into the wall.**

Everyone gasps, covering their mouths in shock. "My orders got Mikey hurt..." Raph mutters. "Shell..."

"I was fine, dude!" Mikey hugs him. "I'm okay!"

Raph doesn't respond to the hug, but he grins a little.

 **"Mikey!" Raph calls out. Mikey drops to the ground and Raph charges, dodging the claws. He rolls and jumps away, running forward. Donnie gets up and helps him by hitting Snakeweed in the face. Raph rushes over to Mikey. Donnie lands near them.**

 **"Raph, little help here?"**

 **"Just...hold him off," Raph turns to him, more panicky than ever.**

"Surely, you now understand the responsibility of Leo's situation," Splinter says.

"Yeah...that's when I realized I couldn't handle it. I was having a panic attack..." Raph shakes his head. "I can't be leader. Never again."

"Agreed," everyone murmurs.

 **Donnie gulps as he turns around, charging once more. He flings his arms at Donnie, who fends them off.**

 **"Come on, Mike, wake up," Raph hits him slightly. "Don't do this to me." He looks up. "Mikey's down."**

 **"So what do we do now, Raph?" Donnie calls out. Raph looks down at Mikey, then at Donnie who struggles with Snakeweed. "Raph!" Raph stammers as he holds his head, panicking to himself.**

"Wow...Raph is really having a tough time," Karai comments.

"Thank God this wasn't permanent," Mark mutters to himself. "Donnie's more of the tech type and Mikey can't handle it."

"That's true," Mikey and Donnie say.

"I did get a chance once," Donnie replies. "But that was a different season."

"We all have our respective roles, so I'm just glad we stick with them," Leo notes.

 **Raph looks down at Mikey, Donnie backing away slightly. "I'll smash you rotten turtles into the ground."**

"I think that's the first time he's spoken at all in this episode," Jamie tilts her head.

"Maybe the writers wanted to make more time for Leo and Karai," Angel shrugs. "I dunno."

 **He swings his tentacles again, Donnie jumping up and wrapping one of them around his weapon. He jumps around to trap Snakeweed, sliding back to Raph and Mikey. Snakeweed screeches at them as he tries to break free.**

 **"Raph!" Donnie turns to him, seeing his predicament. He grabs Raph's shoulders and shakes him. "We don't have much time before he grows back. Let's grab Mikey and get out of here!"**

"It's that obvious, huh?" Raph murmurs.

"Yeah..." Donnie answers sheepishly. "I saw you struggling, so I had to step in."

"Thanks Don. I didn't know what to do."

 **Raph snaps out of it and they grab Mikey, running off. Snakeweed aims his tentacles at him, spores landing on their shells.**

"So that's why he was able to find us," Leo gives Raph a look.

"We didn't notice, we didn't look at each other," Raph protests.

"Imagine if he followed Mikey or Donnie first," Amy comments.

"I think Raph was closest to him, though. He could smell the spores from Raph immediately instead of the both of us," Donnie explains.

"I had the honor," Raph deadpans. "Joy."

 **"I'm coming for you, turtles! You hear me? I'm coming for you!" He screeches.**

 **Knocking is heard from the distance. "April?" The screen zooms in to reveal Leo standing at April's window. She steps within view.**

 **"Leo?" She asks sleepily and he waves. She scoffs as she opens the window. "This better be good."**

"You saw her in her pajamas?" Donnie gives Leo a look.

"I was only asking for advice," Leo defends himself. "Nothing more."

"But at night when I'm asleep?" April wonders. "I'm flattered, but I would've preferred it if you called...or better yet, come in the morning."

"The circumstances were different," Leo murmurs.

 **"Hey. I need to talk."**

 **"Can't it wait till morning?" She sits near the window, rubbing her eyes.**

 **"I met this girl," Leo simply says, smiling. April gasps before she frowns.**

"Of course. You come to gossip," Casey snorts.

"It was more like advice, not gossip," Leo says. Amy huffs as she crosses her arms.

"The way you said that, though."

 **"Tell me everything," she says seriously.**

 **"Well, ah, she's really cool..." April nods like a school girl. "She's also a martial artist..." April nods again. "And, uh..." Leo pauses. "She's in the Foot Clan." April blinks at him before smacking him across the face with a magazine.**

"Ooo," everyone winces.

"Thanks for that, April," Amy smirks in amusement. "Where'd you get the magazine, though?"

"Of course. I had to teach him common sense," April winks. "And I had it near the window."

"But that description is almost like Amy," Mikey thinks.

"Yeah, pretty much except for the last part," Leo comments before Amy slaps him. "Ow!"

"That's for getting mad at me," she frowns.

"Alright...I deserve that..."

 **"Are you crazy?!"**

 **"April, she's different," Leo tries to explain. "She's-"**

 **"In the Foot Clan."**

 **"Yeah, but she's-"**

 **"In the Foot Clan!"**

 **"Look, I know I shouldn't be hanging out with her," Leo explains.**

"Yeah, because she's our sister! That's just wrong," Mikey comments.

"No one knew that," Leo protests.

 **"Yeah. You got that right. You know why? CAUSE SHE'S IN THE FOOT CLAN!" April shouts, his mask tails flying as he cringes.**

"This is so funny," Raph laughs.

"So you knew about Karai after Amy did?" Donnie wonders.

"Technically, I only knew that she was in the Foot," Amy adds. "I didn't know that he was supposed to meet up with her. But at least I got to see April chew you out!"

"Looking back, I deserved it after the way I treated you," Leo frowns a little.

 **"April, she's fun, and I'm tired of being the responsible one. When do I get to have fun?" Leo says exasperatedly.**

"In all the time I've known you? Well..." April thinks.

"See? Sometimes I just wanna cut loose instead of having to worry about my brothers. I worry about Ames all the time," Leo explains.

"That doesn't mean you can just drop your responsibilities," Amy tilts her head.

"I know. I'm just saying that being a rebel is sometimes fun. Like Raph."

"Shell, if I knew that, then I wouldn't have picked a fight with ya," Raph comments.

 **"What about Amy? She's fun," April points out.**

"Apparently not," Amy gives Leo a look.

"Of course you're fun, Ames. But in a different way. I get to go on dates with you, we watch Space Heroes together, and you make me laugh," he smiles and she smiles back.

 **Leo sighs at the mention. "We got into an argument and I haven't seen her since then."**

"How many times is this going to be brought up?" Amy murmurs.

"That's like the third time Leo's had to explain it," Lily laughs.

"Technically, I said it only twice, so it's been five times," Amy shrugs helplessly.

 **April shakes her head. "She was here a while ago-" Leo perks up and shakes her shoulders slightly.**

 **"Really? Where? What did she say? Is she-"**

"Dude, don't shake April," Donnie gives Leo a look.

"I was hoping to talk to Ames...I wanted to ask for her forgiveness, so that's why my attitude changed..." Leo explains.

"So you had feelings for Amy and Karai at the same time?" Casey wonders.

"Hey, April's in a love triangle too," Leo retorts.

"Oh god, not that again," April rolls her eyes.

 **"Slooow down there, Romeo," April interrupts. "She told me what happened, and she seemed really upset. She was crying about what you said to her." Leo frowns, hanging his head with a sigh.**

 **"I need to find her..."**

 **"So what does this girl want from you?"**

 **"I don't know. I'm meeting her later at the Byerly Building. She's got something planned..."**

"Duh! Because it's a trap!" Mikey exclaims.

"I wanted him to cut loose. I wouldn't call that a trap," Karai shakes her head.

 **"Yeah, like pushing you off the Byerly Building! It's a trap, Leo!"**

 **"I don't think so. There's good in her. I know there is. I can feel it," he insists. April grasps the window handles.**

 **"I hope you're right. And Leo? Amy said she went home. So if you want to talk to her, so here's her old address," April hands him a piece of paper and Leo looks at it. She shuts her window closed, Leo blinking in bewilderment.**

"I thought you knew where she lived," Donnie murmurs.

"No, I didn't. We never visited and when we met her, we never took her home," Leo explains.

"Oh yeah..."

 **Karai and Jared arrive in Shredder's lair, walking up to him. They bow their heads, kneeling.**

 **"Karai, Jared, I have learned that you had the opportunity to dispatch Leonardo and Amelia," he starts.**

"Okay, how did he know that?" Raph asks, blinking. "Did the Foot spy on you two?"

"Maybe," Jared shrugs.

 **"Really?" They both ask.**

 **"But you both let them go instead."**

 **"That's not true," Karai protests.**

 **"They both escaped us," Jared looks at him square in the eye.**

"Why would I escape my own house?" Amy smirks in amusement.

"And you're the one who left," Leo smirks also.

"Shut up," Jared crosses his arms.

"So we didn't kill you. That doesn't mean anything," Karai denies.

 **"I find that hard to believe."**

 **"They escaped from you, didn't they?"**

 **"ENOUGH!" He growls.**

Splinter looks in rage, clutching his staff.

"Way to stick it to 'im," Raph snorts in amusement.

 **Their eyes widen in fear, dropping their heads. He stands up and descends down the steps towards her. He stops in front of them. His blades can be heard as they kneel. "Next time you see Leonardo or Amelia, you both must finish him." Their eyes widen. "Understood?"**

 **They lift their heads. "We understand, Father."**

Mikey gasps, "Plot twiiist!"

"They only revealed that she's his daughter. Well, at that time. Not anymore," Leo says.

"As if they were gonna destroy ya two," Raph snorts. "We don't go down that easily," he fist bumps the two of them.

 **Raph and Donnie run in, carrying Mikey. "Help!" Raph calls out. Splinter appears and gestures to the couch.**

 **"Set him down." They do so and Splinter sits near him. "Where are Leonardo and Amelia?"**

 **"I don't know. Sensei, this is a disaster, and it's my fault. I don't know what happened. I just froze up. I mean, I have no problem risking my own life, but risking my friend's and brothers'? Shell, I even told Amy we didn't need her anymore and she left."**

"This is why I have to be leader," Leo places a hand on Raph's shoulder. "You just focus on being who you are, Raph."

"And how," Raph smirks.

"This is so sweet," Lily sniffles. "Raph's just really a big softie."

"I am not," Raph huffs.

 **"Now you see the price of leadership: responsibility," Splinter explains.**

 **"Yeah, I hate it," Raph says.**

 **"So you understand Leonardo's burden?" Raph nods curtly.**

"Yeah, I do, but that won't stop me from teasing 'im," Raph elbows Leo a little.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Leo grins.

 **"We need Amy and Leo back...I need them back."**

Mikey gasps sharply. "You admit it!"

"...Wow..." Leo and Amy murmur, shocked.

"I can't be the leader! Mikey and Donnie have enough on their plate," Raph argues. "So yeah...I need ya."

Leo and Amy slowly smile.

 **"Then go get him."**

 **"But Sensei, I don't know where they are," Raph says in confusion.**

 **"Leo's going to the Byerly Building," Donnie explains, Raph looking at him for an explanation. "April texted me," he holds up his T-Phone. He blinks as he looks at it. "April texted me. Oh, this is the best day!"**

"Nice to know you're celebrating a text right in front of Mikey," Amy rolls her eyes.

"I said it out of context. I didn't mean it like that."

"Well...at least someone had a good day that night?" April shrugs helplessly.

 **Mikey groans near him. "Well, I mean, it's had its ups and downs."**

 **Karai paces along the edge of the Byerly Building, waiting. When she moves again, Leo is standing right behind her.**

"Whoa, that's some pretty cool animation. You didn't even hear him," Casey comments.

"I'm a ninja for a reason," Leo smirks.

 **Karai stops in her tracks. "I was beginning to think you were a no-show, but you don't disappoint."**

 **He walks up to her. "So, what's this about?"**

 **She throws him binoculars and he catches them. She points to her right. "That." Leo looks to see a sword covered on a stand.**

"Wait, how'd you know about that sword?" April wonders.

"I did some research," Karai shrugs.

" _We_ did some research," Jared points out, Mark glaring.

 **"That's the sword of Miyamoto Musashi," Leo says in shock.**

"Dude...for a minute I thought you were about to say Miyamoto Usagi," Mikey comments.

"He lives in a different dimension," Donnie gives a blank look. "So technically, in our world, he didn't exist. Especially back then."

 **"The greatest swordsman in the history of Japan. It's ancient, it's priceless, and it's yours...if you help me." Their eyes meet.**

 **"Do what?" Leo asks cautiously.**

 **"You know what. We're going to steal it."**

"Miwa!" Splinter says in shock.

"Father, I regret my actions. I was different back then," Karai explains.

"No kidding," Kevin mutters, Jamie hitting him in the arm slightly.

 **"No we're not," Leo says firmly.**

 **"Come on, that sword is just sitting there, collecting dust. You know you deserve that katana, certainly more than some lazy rich guy," Leo stares at it.**

"Please don't tell me you steal it," Amy murmurs.

"No, I didn't," Leo confirms. "A part of me didn't want to not just because of my morals, but because of you...You wouldn't see me the same if I stole it..."

"Aww," Amy grins at him, pecking his lips. "That's sweet."

"Were you just egging him on or something?" Raph asks.

"No, I just wanted someone I could have fun with. Knowing my past life, that didn't happen until I met Leo."

 **She leans in closer. "Stop being responsible, Leo." She bends down to him. "Stop waiting for people to give you the life you want. Go out and take it."**

 **He looks away, closing his eyes. "No."**

 **She frowns at him. "This is about that girl, isn't it?" Leo's eyes widen.**

"Don't involve me!" Amy protests.

"Yeah, but given the situation I was going through in my head..." Leo bites his lip.

"I can't believe you're letting her talk about this," Raph shakes his head.

 **Karai starts to laugh, standing up. "She's not going to wait around for you. I'm getting that sword, Leo, with or without you."**

 **Leo narrows his eyes. "It's not the fact that Amy might not like me. I can handle that. It's the fact that someone might take her away from me and there's nothing I can do but hurt her."**

"Kawaii!" Mikey squeals.

"That's sweet," April smiles.

"And a little sad. But sometimes that's how I feel," Amy admits.

 **"Choose," Karai simply says, Leo standing up.**

 **"I can't. It's wrong," he replies certainly.**

 **"You're starting to bore me," she reaches for her tanto and Leo grasps hers, pulling it away from her weapon.**

 **"Karai, you don't have to do this," he tells her with intensity.**

Amy growls, clenching her fist that holds her spoon.

"I was trying to stop her," Leo points out, laughing nervously as Amy squishes her pint of ice cream. It drips down her knuckle and Leo slowly takes it away, giving her another one. "Um, here. Have some more ice cream."

"This episode better be over soon...or I will kill Karai..." She whispers darkly.

"Huh?" Karai asks in surprise, her eyes widening. "I'll stay away from him, I promise."

"Um, we have about five minutes," Angel looks at her watch. "Hopefully Leo stays alive until then."

"Thanks," Leo gives a blank look.

 **"I know. That's what makes it fun!" She sweeps Leo's legs from under him, twists his arm to spin his body, and places her foot on his shell. His eyes are wide with surprise before Raph appears.**

 **"Leo! What...? What are you doing?! Who's she?!"**

"Dang, I thought you liked Amy, man," Casey jokes, Leo glaring at him as Amy grits her teeth.

"I do!" Leo yells before putting his face in his hands. "Please let this be over soon..."

 **Leo taps his fingers nervously. "Um...uh, Raph, Karai...Karai, Raph..."**

"Leo got caught," Mikey laughs. "Raph caught him in the act."

"I was not cheating, we weren't even together," Leo repeats.

"Then why were you so nervous?" April asks.

"Because I wasn't expecting Raph to be there, and I knew he knew that Karai was in the Foot."

 **"What are you, friends with her? We're out there risking our necks, and you're up here holding hands with the Foot!"**

"Yeah, Leo was definitely cheating on you," Lily says to Amy.

"We. Were not. Dating!" Amy elaborates.

"Thank you!" Leo shouts in exasperation.

 **"I can explain!" Leo says earnestly.**

 **"This should be entertaining," Karai remarks, crossing her arms as the spores on Raph drifting into the air.**

"I can't believe I didn't notice that," Leo blinks.

"I didn't either," Karai shakes her head.

"I can't believe that you were cheating on Amy," Casey comments.

" **I DID NOT CHEAT ON HER**!"

Amy starts giggling at Leo's outburst.

 **"You see, Karai and I, uh, share an appreciation for the fine craftsmanship of..." Leo trails off as Snakeweed appears behind them, Raph turning around.**

"Imagine if he finished that sentence," Kevin snorts. "And if Amy-"

"No!" Leo points at him. "I did not cheat, and that's final!"

 **"I found you, turtles!"**

 **"Oh thank goodness," Leo says in relief, him and Raph pulling out their weapons. Snakeweed swings one of his long tendrils, the three ninjas jumping out of the way.**

 **"All's forgiven, you're the leader again, welcome back," Raph says swiftly.**

"O...kay..." April comments slowly.

"That was unexpected," Casey blinks in shock.

"What?" Raph grunts.

 **The turtles dodge, Raph turning and sliding. Leo slices two of them off. He jumps and glances over at Karai, a look of amusement on her face as she watches. One of Snakeweed's tendrils wraps around Leo's arm.**

"If you hadn't made googly eyes, you wouldn't have gotten caught," Amy crosses her arms with a huff.

"I...have no comment," Leo rubs his neck.

"I love how you just do nothing," Raph deadpans to Karai.

"I didn't know him. And it was more fun to watch you guys fight him," she shrugs.

 **He moves to cut himself free, but Snakeweed yanks him forward, his katana dropping to the ground. Snakeweed tosses him, his other sword flying out of Leo's range and to the ground. Snakeweed wraps a vine around his body, Leo grasping the doorway with his left hand.**

"Where's Raph during all this?" Ann wonders.

"I got knocked out," Raph grunts.

 **Raph runs up to Snakeweed, but gets knocked down. Leo strains against the pull as Raph is dangling from one foot in the air. Leo looks at Karai. "Karai! Karai, please! Help!"**

 **She doesn't move for a second before she draws her tanto, raises it behind her, and throws it. Leo squeezes his eyes shut, ducking his head. Nothing happens and he opens his eyes, looking up at her tanto. He blinks in shock.**

 **"Sayonara," She dives backwards over the side of the building, gone.**

"She did help," Amy points out.

"I thought she was going to finish me," Leo rubs his neck.

 **Leo lets go of the doorway, snatching the tanto as Snakeweed drags him closer. He uses the momentum of the pull to spin and cut through the vine as he flies through the air. He kicks Snakeweed in the face, knocking him back and Raph cutting himself free.**

Everyone cheers and hollers, Leo bowing his head. "Thank you."

"Show-off," Raph huffs.

"Hey, I helped you. The least you could do is be grateful."

 **They land on the rooftop. "Raph, follow me! I've got an idea!"**

 **"You're the boss," Raph replies as they run.**

"Wow, Raph's being mature for once," Donnie snickers.

"Shut the shell up," Raph mutters.

 **They jump down the side of the building and see a stack of blue, liquid hydrogen containers.**

"Pretty convenient that those were there," Amy smirks a little.

"If they weren't, I don't know what we would've done," Leo shrugs a little.

 **They run towards the pile, but Snakeweed drops in front of them, smacking them both into a wall. "Now what?" Raph asks.**

 **"We charge him," Leo answers.**

 **"Really?" Raph blinks.**

 **"Trust me. Let's move."**

"I think he only asked because he ordered the same thing earlier," Donnie chuckles.

"Yeah, that was part of the reason..." Raph admits.

"I know what I'm doing," Leo smiles proudly.

 **Snakeweed flings an arm at them, which lands at the wall. Leo and Raph run towards Snakeweed. They dodge his attacks, steadily moving closer to strike. Leo lands the first blow, kicking Snakeweed's heart. The plant mutant cries out in a whimper, Leo taking the opportunity to run for the canisters.**

Everyone claps, Amy kissing Leo's cheek. He grins, placing a hand to it.

 **Raph uses his sai to strike at Snakeweed's legs, one of the tentacles throwing him in the air. Raph kicks him in the face, purple blood spouting from his mouth.**

"Bruh, that was so awesome how they did it in slow motion!" Mikey's eyes shine. "Can I see that again?"

"I guess," Angel rewinds it and presses play, the moment playing again.

"Awesome."

"Yeah, I looked pretty cool," Raph smirks.

 **He stumbles back, tripping on the concrete. Leo throws a canister at him and runs towards him. Snakeweed sees him and knocks him back into the containers. He advances towards Leo and he gasps as he is weaponless.**

"Oh no, Leo!" Amy gasps, hands to her cheeks.

"So unfair how Leo goes weaponless," April frowns.

 **Raph gets to Snakeweed, jumps on his back, and fights with him to get him away from Leo.**

"Yaay!" Amy cheers.

"Thanks Raph," Leo sighs in relief.

"You're welcome, bro."

 **It wasn't long before Raph got pinned to the ground. The other vines remove the container in Leo's hand. He removes the other ones, except for one. Snakeweed wraps a vine around Leo's neck as Leo holds a container behind his back.**

"Dude, Snakeweed's a jerk," Casey frowns.

"I wish he wasn't dead so I could find him and kick his butt," Amy rolls up a sleeve.

"I was fine," Leo tells her.

"I don't care!"

 **As Snakeweed roars in Leo's face, he shoves the canister into his mouth. He kicks it so Snakeweed won't be able to take it out easily. "Raph!" Leo shouts as he falls. "Now!"**

 **Raph grits his teeth before standing up and spinning around twice. He releases his sai, puncturing the canister and freezing Snakeweed solid. Raph jumps off the frozen knee. "Booyakasha!" He stabs Snakeweed, shattering him into millions of pieces.**

Everyone claps as Raph smirks.

"You said my catchphrase...I'm so proud!" Mikey sniffles.

"That's because he hurt ya. Only I do that."

 **Raph lands and Leo runs up to him. "Nice work," Raph grins at him.**

 **"Thanks," Leo returns it. "Good to be back."**

 **"And uh," Raph's smile falters as he looks down. "Sorry," he mumbles.**

"Whaaaat?" Mikey asks in shock. "Dude, we totally missed out on the action AND Raph apologizing."

"Agreed," Donnie nods.

"Shut up," Raph grunts. "So I said sorry, it ain't a big deal."

"But you never apologize," Amy grins.

"So?"

 **Leo holds a hand up to his ear. "What did you say? I couldn't hear."**

 **Raph sighs. "I said, I'm SORRY!" He shouts at the top of his lungs.**

"Okay, ow," Ann rubs her ear.

"I got the message," Leo says wearily.

 **"Ugh. Apology accepted," Leo puts a hand over his ear. His eyes suddenly widen, jumping up to the fire escape.**

 **"Leo! Where you going?" Raph asks, confused.**

 **"I gotta talk to Amy. Come on, I'll explain on the way," Leo calls out and Raph follows him. As they leave, Snakeweed's heart turns to normal color, beating.**

"Wait...is this when...?" April grins.

"Yup," Amy confirms, blushing as she remembers.

"I...remembered what Splinter said...so I did it," Leo rubs his neck.

"Did what?" Ann wonders.

"Wait and see," Raph smirks. "I was there."

Mikey gasps. "Snakeweed...will return..."

"Well, he can regenerate...unfortunately," Amy says bitterly.

 **Raph and Leo stand in front of the bedroom window.**

"Oh, so you did close it," Donnie smirks.

"Yeah, after he left..." Amy laughs sheepishly.

 **Raph pulls out his sai, Leo stopping him. "No. I have to go in alone." Raph nods, putting them away.**

"Wow, not even gonna tell him to NOT break my window. Thanks Leo," Amy says sarcastically.

"I obviously wasn't gonna let him do it! If I did, then you would've attacked me," Leo protests.

"Yeah, that's true..." Raph mutters.

 **Leo picks the window open with a small knife and slips inside. He looks around her bedroom and sees ice on the walls. He follows the path and sees some blue liquid. His eyes widen.**

"Whoa, you must've been really upset," April murmurs.

"If my powers were supposed to be connected to my emotions back then, then yes, yes I was," Amy explains.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mikey gulps.

"Yes...but it turned blue," Amy mutters.

"When did that happen?" Leo demands.

"I don't know!" Jared protests.

"And did you think I committed suicide?" Amy gives Leo a look.

"M-Maybe..."

 **Leo taps it lightly and it breaks off in front of him. He steps back a little in surprise before he opens it. He notices he's in the kitchen and it's dark.**

"This is like a horror movie..." Mikey murmurs.

"How? We had no intention of killing each other. You watch too many movies," Amy comments.

 **Leo sees Amy's back turned to him. The screen slightly shows her body as she clenches her fist. "Amy?" Leo cautiously walks up to her. She stiffens at the voice. "I know you heard me, Amy. Turn around so I can see your face."**

 **"...No," she finally answers.**

 **"Amy, I wanna see your face. Turn around," Leo says seriously.**

"And you need to see my face because?" Amy wonders.

"Because I wanted you to look at me. I couldn't stand us being mad at each other anymore," he explains.

"But I didn't think you'd want to see my face because of what you said earlier," she tells him.

"...Good point."

 **She does nothing before slowly turning around. Leo's eyes widen in shock as her eyes are red, her hair a mess. "You happy now? You saw my face, now leave."**

 **Leo sighs slowly. "Amy, I know you're mad at-"**

 **"Save it. Go home, Leo," she murmurs the last sentence, walking past him. Leo narrows his eyes and grabs her arm. In one swift motion, he pushes her against the wall, staring at her intently. "Let me go!" She protests, struggling against him.**

"Keep it in your pants, Leo," Raph laughs, Leo looking in horror.

"DUDE!" Leo elbows him, his face red as Raph snickers. "I wasn't planning to do that!"

"Pervert," Ann shakes her head.

 **"Not until you listen," Leo tells her and she stops, closing her eyes with a sigh.**

 **"You've got five minutes."**

"Why not two?" Casey jokes.

"You're trying to ruin the only relationship I have," Leo complains.

 **"Okay, I know you get mad easily, but please don't ever disappear on me again. Don't you understand how worried I was?" Leo stares into her eyes and she doesn't speak. "Amy...I'm so sorry I was being a jerk to you. I was just so upset about Raph that I...I took my anger out on you. And you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry. Please...come back home," he looks like he's about to cry.**

"Waaah, this is so touching," Lily sniffles.

"My OTP...is so...kawaii..." Mikey sniffs too, Leo and Amy giving a look of embarrassment.

"Why can't she skip?" Leo mutters.

Amy looks up at him and he hugs her tightly, tears flowing on his shoulders. "Please...Ames...come back," he whispers.

"I...was trying to keep myself strong, but I couldn't really do that," Leo shakes his head.

"It's okay, Leo. Though, I did have to wash it," Amy laughs and he blushes slightly in embarrassment.

"Aww, the first time he called her Ames. How cute," Nadia chuckles.

 **Amy closes her eyes and hugs him back. Leo looks up, surprised at the contact. He looks down at her. She smiles at him. "Okay." Leo looks down at themselves, realizing how close they were.**

 _ **Tell her how you feel**_

"This is it," Mikey says in excitement.

"It is not a big deal," Leo shakes his head in disbelief.

"It really isn't," Amy sighs a little.

"But this is when you started your relationship. It's a huge deal," April points out.

"...Okay, it was a big deal," Amy giggles, Leo hugging her.

 **Leo places a finger under her chin, drawing her close into a kiss.**

"Yaaaay!" Everyone cheers, Leo and Amy blushing as Nadia videotapes it.

"My daughter's first kiss!"

"Are you recording this?!" Amy asks in disbelief.

"Finally," Raph comments.

"It's about time," April says.

"You guys are overreacting. All I did was kiss her," Leo covers his eyes.

"Pfft, don't be so modest, bro," Mikey pats his back. "You got yourself a girl."

"Well...I just...did it..." Leo holds Amy's cheek. "Like this." He kisses her briefly and she blushes.

All the girls squeal except for Karai, because it wasn't her thing. She smirks in amusement, taking a photo.

 **Amy makes a surprised noise but kisses back, blushing as her arms wrap around his neck. Leo places his hands on her cheeks, stroking one of them. Amy grips his wrists slightly.**

"Ooo, Leo got some action," Casey teases.

"Shut up," Leo throws an empty bucket of popcorn at him. "But Ames is like a little tomato. She gets so nervous at the slightest touch," Leo chuckles.

"I do not," Amy pouts. To prove his point, Leo blows a raspberry on her cheek, making her blush as she laughs. She frowns a little. "You're mean."

"I'm wounded," Leo places a hand over his plastron playfully.

 **They part, their eyes still closed as they touch foreheads. Leo's hands explores her face, lightly brushing against her cheek. He brushes a bang out of her face. Amy stays still, Leo's fingers reaching her lips, touching them softly.**

"All of that with his eyes closed," Lily laughs.

"I should've opened them so I could look at her face..." Leo murmurs, Amy smiling a little.

 **"Did I really just kiss you? Did I really just do that...?" Leo murmurs.**

 **"Yes, you did," Amy smiles. He opens his eyes, Amy giggling. Leo leans in and pecks her lips, sending a little jolt in her body. Hearing snickering, they turn to see Donnie and Raph. Leo's face goes red, his eyes white anime style.**

 **"How long have you guys been standing there?" Leo asks, a little embarrassed.**

 **"Long enough to record everything for Mikey," Raph holds up his T-Phone, Donnie smirking behind him**.

"Yaaaas...I love you bros..." Mikey hugs them slightly.

"I don't," Amy deadpans.

"Why would you record that?" Leo demands.

"Dude, you got yourself a girl. We needed proof," Raph shrugs.

"Send me that video," April calls out.

"No!" Leo and Amy shout.

 **Leo growls at them. "You guys!" He chases after them, Amy shaking her head.**

 **A slice of pizza is held out to Mikey and he sniffs it. "Mmm, pepperoni," Mikey sits up, reaching out for the slice.**

 **"Works every time," Leo grins, Raph and Donnie shocked.**

"We should've thought of that," Donnie frowns.

"I'm surprised you DIDN'T," Amy says.

 **"Mikey!" Raph grabs him by the shoulders. "Don't scare me like that buddy, I thought we lost you!" Raph pulls him into a hug.**

"So not only did Raph apologize, he hugged Mikey? Dang," Amy comments.

"He hugged me..." Mikey grins.

"S-So?" Raph stammers, crossing his arms.

" **Dudes, dudette, I had the weirdest dream...I dreamt the stuff in the sewer was made out of-"**

 **"Eh, forget about it, Mikey. It was just a dream," He puts a finger to his lips at Leo and Amy, who raises an eyebrow. Mikey takes the pizza and takes a bite, smiling. Raph grabs Leo and Amy by the arm, pulling them away from the others.**

 **"Uh...sorry, Amy," Raph murmurs.**

"So he apologizes not once, but twice? Strike three for being a...tsundere," Lily teases.

"A what?" Raph looks confused.

"Basically a softie," Angel elaborates. "At least, that's my understanding of the term."

"I am not!" Raph growls.

 **"Oh?" Amy raises an eyebrow playfully. "Is the hothead trying to, I don't know, apologize?" Raph narrows his eyes, Leo chuckling.**

 **"Oh, ha ha. But don't think I'll do that next time."**

"There's a next time?" Mikey asks hopefully.

"N-No! Shut up!" Raph exclaims.

 **Leo nudges him and Raph sighs in defeat. "Alright, fine. Yes, I'm sorry. We do need you. And, I got you something," he reveals a green bow from behind his shell.**

"So THAT'S how you got your current bow," April says in understanding.

"Where'd you even get the thing?" Lily asks.

"Ya really wanna know?" Raph glances at Amy, who shakes her head rapidly.

"No."

 **"Think of it as a peace offering," Raph finishes, Leo smirking. Amy stares down at it before she takes it in her hands.**

 **"Thanks, Raph. And don't worry, stuff happens," Amy waves it off. She leaves, untying her hair.**

 **"So what's with the girl who tried to kill ya?"**

 **"She didn't try to kill me, Raph. She saved me," Leo grins.**

Amy grunts, "I save you too. So what?"

"It was different back then because she used to work for the Foot," Leo points out.

"Whatever."

 **"She threw a knife at your head."**

 **"She threw a knife near my head," Leo pulls out the tanto, gesturing the distance. Raph crosses his arms.**

 **"She's in the Foot Clan." Leo pats Raph on the shoulder.**

 **"Nobody's perfect," Leo walks away, Raph sighing in annoyance.**

"Leo's got a point, but that doesn't justify his crush," Amy gives a blank look.

"I got over her," Leo kisses her cheek softly. "Besides, I have you. You're perfect for me."

Amy giggles, resting her head on his shoulder.

 **Leo looks down at the tanto and smiles as he makes his way to the kitchen. Amy looks at herself in her hand-held mirror, touching the bow slightly. She hums to herself as she runs a hand through her hair. Leo steps up to her and she turns to him.**

 **She blushes and so does he as they stare at each other. Amy looks away bashfully. "Um...Ames, about that kiss-"**

 **The three other turtles suddenly appear from around the corner, making kissy faces.**

"Finally, I get to do the love teasing for a change," Donnie comments.

 **Leo glares at them and takes her hand, pulling them away to the entrance of the lair. " 'Ames?' " Amy asks curiously.**

 **He blushes a light pink. "It's a new nickname for you...I really like you," he confesses.**

"Aww," the girls say in unison. Ann smacks Raph lightly.

"Why can't you be more romantic like Leo?"

"Ow!" Raph rubs his arm. "Excuse me if I don't wanna be like him!"

 **Amy gasps sharply, not responding. Leo droops a little and starts to leave, but Amy grabs him by the arm. "L-Leo...I...I..." He smiles, putting a finger to her lips.**

 **"Trust me, Ames. I know."**

 **She smiles at him and he leans forward to her.**

 **"Awww!" They turn to the other turtles.**

 **Amy rolls her eyes, but Leo chases after them, growling. Amy giggles and it fades to comic book style.**

"You always have to interrupt them," April shakes her head.

"It was worth it!" Mikey chirps.


	15. The Alien Agenda

**The Foot are running across the rooftops, Karai and Jared approaching the edge. She turns around to them, hands on her hips. "The turtles and Amelia have been spotted in this neighborhood, so stay alert for any sign of them."**

"And you know this because?" Raph asks, crossing his arms.

"We had our ways," Jared shrugs.

 **They suddenly hear Mikey yelling his catchphrase along with laser blasts.**

"Of course you had to yell that," Amy shakes her head.

"If I knew they were there, I wouldn't have," Mikey smiles sheepishly.

 **Karai and Jared gesture for the Foot to stay there, looking over the edge.**

 **"When fight is concluded, the ones called the turtles and Amelia are defeated by Kraang." Raph knees one while Mikey avoids lasers and swings his chucks. Leo slices the laser gun off and then the other arm. Amy jumps in the air and kicks one away.**

"How come you guys get all the boss fights?" Casey complains, crossing his arms.

"If we don't know ya, we can't do anything about it," Raph shrugs helplessly.

 **Karai and Jared watch them in confusion. "They're fighting robots?" Jared holds up an arm.**

"Alien robots," Donnie points out.

"Donnie," Amy shakes her head.

"I can't be accurate?"

 **"This should be interesting," he smirks.**

 **The brain pops out and crawls away. "Whoa, this town's more interesting than I thought." Leo suddenly looks up and sees the two watching them. Leo smiles at Karai before turning around.**

"So you DID see her!" Raph accuses.

"No wonder why he was showing off," Donnie crosses his arms.

"Dude, how could you try to impress Karai in front of Amy?" Mikey gives Leo a look.

"I-I...w-well..." He glances at Amy and Karai, who are staring at him for an explanation. "Uh...you see...SMOKEBOMB!" He throws down a smokebomb, Amy and the others coughing as she fans her face. When the smoke clears, Leo is gone.

"Leo, get out here now," Angel demands.

"No!" He sounded close.

"SIT," Angel growls and he comes out of nowhere, sitting next to Amy.

"I have no comment over this."

 **He jumps and kicks one down, jumping in front of Raph.**

 **"I'll save you, Raph!" He cuts the Kraang in half.**

 **" _You'll_ save?" Raph asks in disbelief.**

"I didn't need your help, hero boy," Raph grunts.

"Yes, yes you did," Leo gives a smug look, Raph growling at his tone.

 **Leo jumps and lands on a wall, jumping and kicking the gun out of a Kraang's hand. He spins and kicks him to the ground. He jumps on top of one that Mikey has trapped.**

 **"Relax, Mikey," Leo spins and slices the Kraang. "You're safe now." He gives a smug look to Karai, who looks surprised.**

 **"Thanks. Wait, I was fine," Mikey says.**

"Yeah, Mikey had him trapped," Lily looks in disbelief.

"He was safe after I helped," Leo brags.

"I hope you're talking to Amy," Karai crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. "I don't wanna come between you two."

"I-I was!" Leo stammers to an angry Amy. "Ames, I swear, I don't like her," he leans in and whispers. "You know she's my sister...come on."

"I know," she grunts. "I just don't like seeing that..."

"I understand..." His face falls. "I'm sorry."

 **Raph gives a suspicious look, growling a little. Donnie knocks one with his staff, swinging it.**

 **"Donnie! Behind you!" Leo calls out and Donnie turns around to see graffiti.**

 **"The wall?"**

"Oh yeah, that's so dangerous," Ann deadpans.

"I can't believe I fell for something so simple," Donnie huffs.

"And that Raph is looking at Leo like a detective," Jamie laughs.

"He was just off. He wouldn't act like that. With ice princess, he would, but he wasn't looking at her for most of the time," Raph glares at Leo.

"I learned my mistake, I swear," Leo holds up his hands.

 **"Hyah!" He turns and sees Leo slicing Kraang.**

 **Amy turns around, surrounded by Kraang. She moves her hands around and freezes the laser guns. She smirks as she clenches her fists, the guns breaking into pieces.**

 **"Ha!"**

Everyone claps at her skills, Amy smiling as she curtsies. "Thank you, thank you."

"Show off," Raph grunts.

"But I wasn't showing off!" Amy defends.

"Yes you were."

"Both of you be quiet," Leo tells them.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Amy yells at him and he sweats.

"Amy," Angel warns.

"Fine," Amy grits her teeth, hands on her hips.

 **Leo steps in front of her and kicks them down. "You're fine now, miss," he winks at her.**

 **"What the heck?" Amy asks in confusion. She looks up and sees the two, narrowing her eyes as she crosses her arms**.

"How is it that both Raph and Amy looked up twice and the others didn't?" April wonders. "Don't you think that would've looked suspicious?"

"We were too busy staring at Leo," Donnie explains.

"I think that if you did, it wouldn't have been as shocking," Nadia points out.

 **Leo jumps and flips, landing to put his katanas away as he places a hand on his hip. He looks up at Karai, smirking. Raph looks up to see them leave.**

 **"Uh, what the heck was that?" Donnie asks in bewilderment.**

"Leo trying to get points with his mistress," Casey snorts, crossing his arms. Fire appears behind Amy as her eyes turn white and Leo scrambles away slightly.

"Dude!" Leo yells, glaring at Casey. "I'm already in hot water enough! Don't make it worse for me."

"Then stop being an idiot when it comes to girls," Raph grunts.

"A-Ames, calm down. Don't turn dark like me. I don't have feelings for her," Leo places a hand on her shoulder and she slowly calms down.

 **"Yeah, you trying to impress us?" Mikey pushes past the three.**

"Nope," Lily calls out, Amy clenching her fists.

"Leo, you're one step away from being in a body bag..." She threatens.

"No, please!" He begs, kissing her deeply. Amy blushes, squeaking in surprise as he pulls away. "I'm sorry...forgive me?"

Amy nods slowly, putting two fingers to her lips as she blushes.

"Are you okay?" He chuckles, thinking to himself how cute she was.

"Yes," she giggles.

 **He hugs Leo. "Cause it totally worked." Raph frowns to himself, Amy sighing to herself.**

 **"What is it, Raph?" Donnie notices it.**

 **"I thought I saw something. What about you, Leo? Did you see something?" Raph walks up to Leo.**

 **"No," Leo denies to a wary Raph.**

"So not only did you see them, you lied?" Mark crosses his arms.

"Raph was already suspicious enough. I didn't want him breathing down my neck about my relationship with Ames," Leo shakes his head.

"Too late for that," Amy deadpans.

"I said I was sorry..."

 **"Turtles first, right?" He questions, looking at him intensely.**

 **"Turtles first," Leo answers, Mikey looking between them. He gives a nervous look, moving away.**

Everyone laughs at him. "Poor Mikey," Amy giggles. "The look on his face is priceless."

"Yeah, dudes. I was right there," Mikey whines.

"We didn't mean it," Raph grunts.

 **Leo and Raph glare at each other.**

 **"You feel like we're missing something?" Donnie turns to Mikey as the other three look at them.**

 **"All the time," Mikey comments.**

"When Leo and Raph fight, you know it's personal," April shakes her head.

"And ugly," Donnie winces.

" **Do you know what's going on, Amy?" Donnie looks at her and she sweats anime style.**

 **"I-I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," she waves her hands nervously.**

"Traitors!" Mikey points at Leo and Amy.

"I-I didn't want to tell you because Leo was right there!" Amy stammers.

"Guys, it's my fault. Don't take it out on her," Leo sighs slowly.

 **Stockman is working on something for Fishface as he lays down, robotic legs on him. Dogpound watches from Shredder's throne. Fishface stands up with his legs, Dogpound laughing.**

 **"Aw, the mermaid's growing legs!" Dogpound jokes.**

Everyone laughs. "But wait, when we saw him again, they were working," Amy thinks. "I wonder why..."

Karai and Jared glance at each other. "Um...let's hold off on that until later, Amy."

"Okay..." Amy murmurs, confused.

 **"Please! Settle down. Xever, get ready to walk," Fishface gives a surprised look and the technology turns on. He walks forward, only to be moved forward by the legs.**

 **"No, no, no. No, no, no! Stop!" Fishface walks around controlled by the legs, Dogpound laughing at the sight.**

Amy bursts into laughter, falling back in her chair as everyone joins in. She falls to the ground, continuing to laugh loudly. Leo looks down at her in concern, bending down to her.

"Ames, you okay?"

"I'm okay..." She giggles.

"Come on, sit," He picks her up and sits her down. Leo offers her a snack, Oreos, and she takes them eagerly. He also offers her a soda, putting the straw to her lips. She sips it, going back to her normal breathing rate, Nadia and April squealing. "What? I can't worry for her health?"

 **Fishface is right next to him, his legs hitting him. "Fix this or I will bite your head off." Stockman stops the legs and Dogpound chuckles.**

 **Shredder suddenly appears behind Stockman. "Baxter Stockman."**

 **"Mr. Shredder!" Stockman exclaims nervously. "Uh, how long have you been standing there?"**

"Seriously though, how long?" Ann asks. "Because he gave no hint that he was standing there."

"That is just the snake he is," Leatherhead glares.

 **"Long enough to witness your failure. My patience is wearing thin," he explains, narrowing his eyes.**

"Whoa, he has patience?!" Mark asks in surprise, everyone chuckling.

 **"Yes, sir. It's just the control mechanism is proving trickier-"**

 **"Enough!" Karai and Jared can be seen behind him at the roof window. "If he is not walking soon, you won't be either. I will give you one more chance, and then I-" Karai and Jared land behind him.**

 **"Father," Karai takes off her mask. "We spotted the turtles and Amelia fighting some guys in suits, but they were actually slimy brain squids in robot bodies!"**

 **"It's true, I was there," Jared defends her.**

"Huh...you didn't mention her powers," April points out.

"April! Do you WANT me to be captured?" Amy asks in disbelief.

"What, no. I didn't mean it like that."

"We didn't notice. I was too busy giving Leo some attention," Karai shakes her head. "But not in that way."

 **"Your mission is to destroy them and find Splinter. Everything else is a distraction!" He tells them, dismissive about anything else.**

 **"Distraction? Father, don't you want to know what's going on?" Karai questions. "Robots and creatures?"**

"Based on his determination, I'd say no," Stanley mutters.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Jared shrugs.

"What cat?" Amy looks disappointed and sad.

"It's an expression," Leo chuckles at her.

"I thought he meant an actual cat for a second. That would've been so heartbreaking, I love cats," Amy gives a horrified look.

 **"Splinter's disciples are turtles, mutants! Not to mention some girl who's only been training with them for a few weeks! Your own men got turned into hideous freaks! Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on? I mean, there's more to life than your vendetta," Jared retorts.**

 **"There is nothing more!" The two ninjas cringe at his outburst. Shredder turns and places his hand on Karai's shoulder. "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me? To us?"**

"Last time we checked, it was the other way around," April glares.

"That freaking liar," Amy hisses.

"Bad dude!" Mikey hisses too. "Don't listen to him!"

"Kinda too late for that," Ann murmurs, remembering what happened.

 **Karai looks away sadly, Jared glancing at her. "Every day that Splinter lives is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean. Stay focused on your mission, Karai and Jared."**

Everyone glares at him, livid at all the lies, but Karai took it personally.

 **Her look is a grave expression. "Yes, father," she puts on her face mask and turns away, walking to the front door. Jared follows after her.**

 **In the dojo, Raph and Leo are sparring. "You knew the Foot Clan was watching us!" Raph accuses.**

 **"Not the Foot. Karai," Leo explains.**

"And also his past crush," Lily calls out. Amy squeezes her cup, the soda dripping onto her hand as the cup breaks. Karai winces at her.

"Okay, I get it, I was an idiot for doing that to her," Leo admits, giving her another soda. "But that's in the past. We have the future to look forward to...right?"

"Right," Amy growls and Leo smirks, unsatisfied. He kisses her cheek repeatedly, making her giggle. Amy could feel his soft lips and the blush on her cheeks as he continues.

 **"Karai is the Foot," Raph reminds him. They lock weapons. "You knew she was watching us with her assistant and all you did was show off! Did you forget you're dating Amy?"**

"Of course not. I would never forget her," Leo looks determined.

"That's true..." Amy murmurs in thought. "After all, he did say he trusted me..."

 **Leo rolls on his back, kicking Raph up and over. He gets up and faces Raph. "I was demonstrating how formidable we are. I knew she wasn't going to attack us and neither was he," He smirks, holding his sword. "And no, I didn't forget that I'm dating Ames." Raph circles him slowly.**

"That doesn't justify trying to show off," Donnie shakes his head. Leo opens his mouth to argue before he closes it.

 **"Of course not. She's studying our moves for next time. You don't flirt with the enemy in front of someone you like, Leo. You take 'em down."**

 **"No! You're wrong about her! She has a good side!" Leo insists. "And I do like Ames! I care about her!" They lock weapons again.**

"Huh?" Amy looks surprised and shocked. Leo blushes, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Aww," April coos.

"You...said that about me?" Amy blushes, putting a fist to her mouth as her heart soars a million times a minute.

"W-Well...I wanted Raph to know that I wasn't playing with your feelings...so yes, I said that..." Leo stammers. Amy slowly breaks into a smile.

"I care about you too..."

He looks relieved as he hugs her close, embracing her.

 **"Oh yeah? Well, if that's what you're doing, why don't you go tell the others?" Raph asks. "Or better yet, be honest to Amy about it."**

 **"Because they wouldn't understand and Ames already knows about her. She trusts me."**

"Well, if I didn't, I would've confronted him about it," Amy murmurs to Raph. He huffs, crossing his arms.

"Well, after seeing the display of you two lovebirds, I don't need any more proof."

"W-We're not...lovebirds," Leo stutters, blushing.

 **Raph pushes Leo into the wall and holds him there with his arm across the top of his plastron. "You really think Mikey and Donnie wouldn't understand?" Raph glances away for a moment. "You really think Donnie wouldn't understand?"**

"Hey!" Mikey exclaims. "I would've understood!"

"But it was about Karai, and you're the youngest," Donnie points out. "You're too innocent to talk about girls with."

"Ohhh..."

 **"Look, I know what I'm doing!" Leo didn't want to hear any more. He sends Raph flying across the room with a palm-heel strike. Raph tackles Leo, punching his chest twice before being thrown off. "Yah!" Leo flies across the air and tackles Raph from behind, putting him in a head lock. "You have to trust me."**

 **"Why should I?!"**

"Because I knew what my feelings were," Leo frowns. "I'm not the type to discard those. I only had a few left for Karai. The rest was for my princess." He kisses Amy's cheek.

"What we had was a friendship," Karai confirms. "Or something along the lines."

 **"What is going on in here?!" Their eyes go wide to see Splinter standing before them, eyeing them suspiciously. They quickly rise to their feet.**

 **"Ahh, nothing important," Leo glances at Raph. "Right, Raph?"**

 **Raph crosses his arms, looking away angrily before sighing in defeat. "Right," He shoulders Leo, glaring at him as he walks away.**

"Ooo, tension," Lily sings.

"I was pissed that he was playing with Amy," Raph grunts, Amy surprised about how much he cared about her emotional state.

"W-Well...I didn't really think about that because I thought he was only pursuing her for turning to our side at the time," Amy explains.

"Thank god, she understands," Leo sighs in relief, glad she wasn't mad at him anymore. "And I wasn't playing with her, I was serious."

 **Amy reads a magazine as she bops her head to music. She suddenly frowns as Karai pops into her head from the bot fight. Ice suddenly forms on the couch and she gasps, melting it away before anyone could see. She sighs in relief, shaking her head.**

"Sounds like you're jealous," Casey teases.

"Hush," Amy crosses her arms.

"Were you, though?" Leo glances at her.

"I answered that when you asked," she reminds him.

 **April has work around her, taking a cotton swab. She swabs her mouth, Mikey watching her. "What you doing, April?"**

 **"Sending in a sample for a class project," she answers, placing the swab in a tube.**

 **"You're mailing in your spit for a class project? Man, school sounds awesome!" Mikey comments, sitting up with a smile.**

"I don't think I was there for that," Casey blinks.

"Imagine if mutants were allowed to go to school," Amy thinks. "Then I'd be dating someone if I wasn't homeschooled."

"I never really thought about it. I mean, we're mutants," Leo shakes his head before smiling. "But yes, you would still be my girl."

"And I could date April in public..." Donnie thinks to himself in bliss.

 **Amy rolls her eyes. "So glad I'm homeschooled."**

"That explains a lot," Ann deadpans.

"My last school sucked," Amy answers in annoyance. "I'd rather not think about it."

 **"It isn't, Mikey," April says wearily.**

"It totally is!" Mikey exclaims, pointing. "Some day...I will go to school..."

"Mikey, take it from us. It's awful. All the homework and tests," Ann states.

"Teachers breathing down our necks," Amy lists.

"Math," Casey grumbles.

"Teaching people like him," April jerks a thumb at Casey.

"Aaand let's not forget that some people can be jerks," Amy finishes, Mikey looking in horror.

"...School isn't suddenly so awesome anymore..."

 **"Well, I'd be awesome at it. Check this spit out," Mikey stands up, bringing up spit in his mouth. Donnie stops him by placing both hands over his mouth.**

 **"Don't," he warns and Mikey swallows.**

"Ewww," all the girls say in disgust.

"What? I would be awesome at this project!" Mikey defends.

 **"It's not about spit. It's about the DNA," April explains. Mikey glances at Donnie, muffling what DNA is.**

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Ann deadpans in disbelief.

"Mikey..." Leo sighs, shaking his head.

 **"DNA," Donnie repeats, uncovering Mikey's mouth. Mikey just stares at him. "Genetic code."**

 **"The building blocks of life? That doesn't ring a bell?" Amy asks in disbelief. Mikey blinks slowly at her.**

 **"Okay, DNA is a microscopic blueprint that tells every living thing what to grow into and why am I still talking to you?" Donnie says.**

 **"I don't know," Mikey shrugs. "You'd think you'd have learned by now."**

"Everyone knows what DNA is! Even Casey!" Donnie retorts.

"Hey!"

 **"Took the words right out of my mouth," Amy murmurs, shaking her head.**

 **"Everyone in our class is sending a DNA sample to this research group, the Worldwide Genome Project. Then they'll send us back a report telling us all about our researchers," April explains. "Neat, huh?"**

"That is if it was real," Amy murmurs.

"Yeah..." Leo rubs his neck.

 **"Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh. Wow. It's amazing what they can do these days," Mikey comments before accidentally spitting in Amy's face as he laughs, shoving Donnie a little. "Just kidding." He chuckles and Amy clears her throat, unamused as she crosses her arms. Mikey laughs sheepishly as Donnie and April smirk at him.**

"Dude, that was awesome," Kevin bursts into laughter, stopping as Amy glares at him. He cowers in his seat.

"That was so gross," Amy grunts.

"At least Leo kissed those lips," Raph smirks.

"I didn't know, and I honestly don't care now," Leo admits.

 **"Whoops, sorry Amy," he hands her a towel and she snatches it from him.**

 **"Mmhmm," she wipes her face and stands up. Amy walks away to the rooms and someone calls out to her.**

 **"Psst. Ames." She turns around.**

 **"Leo?" He steps out of the shadows. "Why were you hiding?"**

"No dirty jokes," Leo glares at Raph, Kevin, and Casey. "Because I would never do that to her without permission."

"...You know, de Nile's just a river. And there is mating season," Kevin smirks.

"You guys suck!" Leo glares at them. "You know me, I wouldn't do that!"

"Sure we do..."

 **"Listen, this may sound weird," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly. "But I need to talk to Karai. I was wondering...will you come with me? It's really important."**

"So you ask your current girl to talk to another one?" Raph asks, crossing his arms. "Dude..."

"Not like that," Leo glares. "And she was fine with it."

 **Amy closes her eyes in thought, looking hesitant. "...Sure," she answers after a moment. He smiles a little, giving her a peck on the cheek. A slight blush can be seen on her face.**

 **"Thanks, you're the best. I knew you would understand," he grins. Amy laughs sheepishly.**

"And I meant it," Leo grins at her. Amy smiles at him.

"Thanks, Leo..."

 **"Heh heh...yeah..." She rubs her neck and he narrows his eyes a little.**

 **"You just said that to make me feel better, didn't you?" Amy looks at him in surprise. "You're not good at lying. It's not your thing," he explains gently.**

"I'm not gonna argue with that," Amy admits. "It just feels dirty to lie to people that I know and trust."

"Yup, she's a keeper," Raph jerks a thumb at her.

 **"I'm sorry Leo, but she's in the Foot. I believe people can change, but I'm not sure if Karai fits in that category," she voices in concern. He looks at her, frowning.**

 **"So you're not going?" He asks dejectedly.**

"You sound so disappointed," April points out.

"I wanted to spend some time with her after the kiss...after all, it pretty much explained things," Leo rubs his neck.

"Heh heh...yeah..." Amy murmurs.

 **"Oh I'm still going. But I'm only doing this for you," she answers. He smiles at her again.**

 **"Ames, you really are the best, you know that?" He questions.**

 **"I know," Amy rolls her eyes dismissively.**

"What? You're denying it now?" Leo looks at Amy in amusement.

"I didn't say that," She smirks at him.

 **Leo stands at the edge, Amy nearby. He leans against a wall, Amy pacing around. He yawns to himself before two thuds are heard. Amy turns to Leo and they pull out their weapons, turning around to see Karai and Jared.**

 **"How did we know you'd show up?" Leo's tone is suspicious.**

 **Karai and Jared stand up. "Cause you're not good at hiding from us?"**

 **"Like last night," Leo has a slight smirk, Amy giving him a look.**

"If there's one thing you shouldn't do when it comes to dating, it's to NOT brag about showing off to another girl in front of the girl you're seeing," Raph deadpans.

"I was smirking because she was watching. Nothing more," Leo denies.

"Stop it, guys," Amy shakes her head.

 **"Oh, were you there? I didn't notice," she replies innocently. "So you're Amy. We finally meet. Leo talks about you a lot, you know."**

 **"Likewise," Amy narrows her eyes, Leo tilting his head at her.**

"Ooo, drama," Mikey munches on his popcorn.

"The circumstances were different. I don't have anything against her now," Amy rolls her eyes.

 **"Who is that?" He asks in confusion.**

 **"Jared. He's Karai's partner in crime. I met him during our fight," she replies, Leo turning to her with his eyes white anime style.**

 **"You two were ALONE?!" He exclaims, angry.**

"So you _were_ putting the moves on my girl!" Leo growls at Jared, who sweats.

"Umm, not really..."

"Leo, stop it," Amy tells him. "I told you nothing happened! You should trust me!"

Leo huffs, crossing his arms. "It's not you that I don't trust. It's every other guy who so much as looks at you."

 **"Nothing happened!" She defends.**

 **"We did see a bunch of robots, though. What's their deal?" Jared wonders.**

 **"Their deal is that they're incredibly dangerous. Stay away from them," Leo points a katana at them.**

 **"We like them already," Karai answers playfully. "Something else is going on. What is it?"**

"Ya two are too nosy," Raph grunts.

"We're ninjas. Sue us," Karai shrugs.

 **"I'm not sure we should tell you anymore. Raphael says we can't trust you."**

 **"I'm right here," Amy retorts**.

"You don't speak for me. I can speak when I want. Freedom of speech," Amy crosses her arms.

"I'm the leader. I do the talking," Leo smirks in amusement. Amy huffs, rolling her eyes.

"What is it about guys that they think they have to look macho?"

 **Karai arches an eyebrow. "He makes a good point." The two flip through the air and land on the roof. Leo and Amy hold their swords with both hands. They narrow their eyes at them. "Eventually we are going to destroy you if you two lovebirds are done."**

"First Raph and now Karai. Is this a thing that Ames and I don't know about?" Leo pouts.

"It is now!" Lily grins, Leo groaning.

"Nooo," Amy complains.

 **Leo and Amy blush, glancing left and right with their eyes.**

"Ha, their faces," Mikey laughs, pointing at the screen.

"S-Shut up," Leo stammers.

 **Karai grasps her tanto and unsheathes it as she approaches. Jared does the same and all four block weapons.**

 **"I don't think you are," Leo steps back a bit.**

 **Karai chuckles, spinning her tanto. "Really? And what do you think this is?" She attacks him again.**

"Karai makes a good point," Ann states.

"I was thinking that she didn't want to attack me. She was only doing it because of Shredder," Leo gives her a pointed look.

 **"I think it's a cry for help," Leo answers and they exchange more blows. "I think you're looking for a way out of the Foot Clan, and I can help you."**

 **She laughs at him. "You're adorable. Stupid, but adorable."**

 **Leo looks stunned. He blinks with an innocent smile. "R-Really? Y-you...you think I'm-" He yelps as she rushes in to strike.**

"I call you adorable and you don't react like that," Amy frowns sadly.

"T-That caught me off guard. You can call me adorable," he stammers. "...I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Everyone bursts into laughter, even Amy. Leo sighs in relief at her tone.

 **She leaps from water tower to water tower, roof to roof. He watches her before giving chase.**

 **"Told you I'd be back," Jared smirks and Amy narrows her eyes. She knees him in the stomach before looking around in worry. "You shouldn't be concerned," she turns to Jared. "She's only playing with him." He throws a shuriken at her and she ducks.**

 **"Who said I was worried?" She lies and he raises an eyebrow.**

"Liar," Raph smirks. "Your voice sounded weird when you said that."

"No I wasn't," Amy denies.

"I think Amy's hiding something," Donnie gives a look of amusement.

"No I'm not," she says weirdly.

"Amy, you will tell us sooner or later," Mikey waves a hand in front of her face.

"Nope."

"Darn it."

"Eventually we're gonna know," Casey smirks at her.

"Oh look at that!" Amy points to the screen as a distraction.

 **"You sure? Because they seem to be getting pretty close, if you ask me," he says coyly. She narrows her eyes and jumps. He grabs her leg and throws her. She backflips and lands on a water tower. Her eyes widen before she smirks to herself.**

"Amy's got a plan," April grins.

"Yup, and it totally worked," Amy smiles. Jared glares, crossing his arms in embarrassment.

"Wait, what did you do?" Leo asks, turning to her. "I didn't get to see."

"Just watch," she kisses his cheek.

"Now I'm curious," Karai grins.

 **"You wanna play games? I can handle it, but I need your word that you will not attack my brothers and Ames," Leo glares at her.**

 **"You know I can't do that," they both yell and lunge at each other. Their swords cross and Leo snarls at her. "Then understand this. If you come after them, I'll come after you. Hear me?!"**

"See? All I did was talk to her," Leo glares at Raph.

"I believe ya," Raph shrugs. "But you still flirted."

"No I didn't!"

 **Karai slides her blade away, tumbling away from the far edge of the roof. She pulls her mask away from her face, looking at him with a smile. "Loud and clear," she jumps backwards off the roof. Leo runs to the edge to look down, but she's already gone. He sheathes his sword before looking around. "Ames?"**

"I clearly wasn't on the same roof," Amy shakes her head.

"I should've watched over you," Leo frowns.

"It's okay. I wasn't hurt."

 **Amy jumps at him and they block swords. "I know your secret, you know," she says smugly, his eyes widening. "I'd like to hear your side of the story."**

 **He doesn't respond for a while, giving Amy opportunity to strike. She kicks him down, pointing his sword at his head as she puts a foot on his chest. "Well?" He sighs, closing his eyes.**

 **"Alright. I don't know how you found out, but it's true. I have...feelings for Karai," he answers.**

Everyone gasps in amusement. "Noo, as if we didn't know that already," Ann says sarcastically, Jared sinking in his chair.

"I didn't," Nadia shakes her head.

"Anyone who was kidnapped or gone is excluded," Amy giggles. "But it was so obvious after he told me."

"If I knew she was planning that, I wouldn't have said it," Jared grumbles.

 **Amy's eyes widen in shock.**

 **"Wait, what?!" She exclaims in shock and he looks at her in surprise, glaring.**

 **"You never found out, did you? You're good. You are good," he hits her leg, making her spin around in the air before she lands on the roof.**

"That was brilliant," Leo grins at Amy.

"Before or after I was pinned?" She deadpans.

 **She yelps as he advances. "But I'm better." Suddenly, Leo comes out of nowhere, kicking him away. Amy looks up to see him pointing his sword at Jared.**

 **"I don't know what you want from her, but know this. If you and Karai come after my brothers and Ames, I won't hesitate to return the favor. Understand?" He threatens, glaring. Jared smirks at him.**

 **"Got it," he jumps off the roof. Leo turns to Amy and helps her up.**

"Aww, he's so protective of her," Nadia squeals.

"Of course I am. I care about her well-being," Leo grins, putting an arm around her shoulder. Amy grins at him.

 **"Ames, you okay?" He looks at her in slight concern. Amy nods at him.**

 **"He didn't hurt me too badly, but I did learn something interesting about him..." She gives a smug look. He raises an eye ridge.**

 **"Like what?" He asks hesitantly.**

"Why do you sound so hesitant?" Amy smiles. "It wasn't a bad thing."

"It could've been anything," Leo shrugs sheepishly.

 **Amy giggles at his reaction.**

 **"I'll tell you later," she kisses his cheek and smirks. "So, you talk about me a lot, huh?"**

 **Leo blushes, looking away. "M-Maybe."**

"Busted," Raph teases, the others laughing.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on this," Leo huffs.

 **Amy laughs at him and he places an arm around her shoulder, walking off with her. He looks out at the sky, narrowing his eyes.**

 **April walks into her school.**

"Why...would you be in school?" Amy murmurs, shaking her head.

"I...don't remember. I think I was supposed to be there," April thinks.

 **"Hello. I'm Miss Campbell from the Worldwide Genome Project. Are you April O'Neil?" A lady with greying hair has her back to April, holding a clipboard.**

 **"Uh, yes," April answers.**

 **"I'm here to present your DNA test results," she turns to April. "Come with me."**

"Creepy," Lily sings.

"Totally," Mikey looks wide-eyed.

 **"Wow. I figured you guys were just gonna send printouts," April comments.**

 **"No. We don't send printouts. Come with me," Miss Campbell turns around fully.**

 **"Uh, where exactly?" April steps back a bit.**

"Something was off. She kept repeating that last sentence," April shakes her head.

"I can see why you called," Donnie frowns a little.

 **"We're going to a place where I will present your DNA test results. Come with me."**

 **"Uh, what did you say your name was again?" April steps back even more, hesitant at her tone.**

 **"I'm Ms. Campbell from the Worldwide Genome Project. I'm here to present your DNA test results."**

"Kinda suspicious that she repeats it the exact same way," Ann points out.

"Good thing she did or I would've been kidnapped," April cringes at the thought.

 **"Right. I gotta go," April turns to leave, but Miss Campbell grabs her arm.**

 **"Come with me." April gasps at her.**

 **April struggles to take her arm back, Miss Campbell throwing her to the trophy case.**

"April!" Donnie yells in worry.

"I handled it," April giggles.

"That doesn't mean I won't worry about you..."

 **She stands up, yelping as Miss Campbell tries to punch her. She flips out of the way, Miss Campbell punching the glass instead. "Thank you, Splinter."**

Splinter nods. "You are welcome."

"Thank God she was training!" Amy gives a thumbs up.

 **She glances at Miss Campbell, who takes her hand back and advances towards April. April gets to her feet and runs down the hall. She slides to a stop, stopping for a moment. She turns left into the dark hallways, Miss Campbell walking.**

"How can she keep up with me if I'm running!" April exclaims in annoyance.

"Given her state, it's reasonable that she was fast enough," Amy shrugs.

 **April closes the door and tries to open the closet door. She tries another door, but it's also locked. She stops as Miss Campbell stands in her way. She gasps, looking around before taking off again. She turns left again, Miss Campbell following the sound. April suddenly jumps, throwing a Viking plastic head over her.**

"Where'd you get that from, Red?" Casey wonders.

"Supply closet," April answers simply.

 **She tries to get it off and clenches her fists, the head breaking in half.**

"Wait, whaaat? Freaky," Lily comments. "How can she do that?"

"Well..." Leo glances at the other turtles, Amy, and April. He looks at Angel, who nods. "She was a robot."

"Okay, now it makes more sense," Jamie says.

 **Miss Campbell reveals her red eyes. She looks around for April, who is hiding in a closet. She sighs in relief before pulling out her T-Phone, contacting the turtles and Amy.**

 **Raph catches up with Leo. "So are you gonna tell the guys about them?"**

 **"No need. Ames and I had a little chat with them, and, uh, they're gonna leave us alone," Leo answers.**

"Yeah, that's believable," Kevin snorts.

"He's got a point," Karai comments.

 **"Oh, right, because villains always back off when you ask them to. Maybe I'll text the Kraang and ask them to stop mutating stuff," Raph voices, crossing his arms.**

Leo rolls his eyes. "Excuse me if I'm defensive about my beliefs."

"Defensive or stupid?" Raph asks and Leo doesn't answer.

 **Leo looks at him before going into the kitchen.**

 **They stand around as Mikey looks in the fridge. "Okay, guys, what do you want: omelet pizza or pizza omelet?"**

 **"What's the difference?" Raph asks, Mikey revealing a bowl of eggs.**

 **"Okay, you caught my bluff**."

"What bluff?" Amy wonders. "They're just regular eggs..."

"Yeah, I'm lost," April admits.

"Dudettes...it's because I would've made it differently."

"...Ohhh," they say in unison.

 **Amy rolls her eyes. All of their T-Phones ring and they answer. "Hey, did you guys just get a mass text from April?" Donnie asks.**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Mmhm."**

 **"Well, does yours also say she's being attacked by an old lady?" Donnie asks again.**

"I didn't know she was a robot," April explains. "When I put the head on her, I found the hiding spot to text the guys."

"But it does sound a little silly when you say it like that," Karai chuckles.

 **"Sure does."**

 **"Mmhm."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Is that considered an emergency?" Donnie questions in confusion.**

"YES!" April glares at them.

"When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous," Raph huffs.

"Be more specific," Amy suggests.

 **"I guess...?" Amy asks hesitantly.**

 **"Let's go!" Leo exclaims, and they leave.**

 **They burst through the doors, Mikey's eyes wide in awe. "Sweet. So, this is what school is like."**

"Never thought I'd see you in a school," Kevin murmurs.

"I wouldn't know," Karai shrugs.

"It was awesome," Mikey comments.

"We were only there for April," Donnie deadpans.

"So?" Mikey huffs.

 **Amy shrugs, "Eh, it's not that bad."**

 **"You've never been to school?!" Mikey looks at her in alarm, Amy slapping her forehead.**

 **"She's homeschooled, remember?" Leo deadpans.**

 **"Why do you think I never go to school with April?" Amy retorts in disbelief.**

 **"Ohhh, I forgot," Mikey smiles sheepishly.**

"It wounds me to hear this," Donnie shakes his head.

"Mikey...I don't leave the lair unless it's with Leo or with you," Amy deadpans.

"Wow, that sounds boring."

"Boring?!" Amy fumes. "Rude!"

 **The alarm suddenly goes off and Raph shuts it off by attacking it. They see Miss Campbell standing in front of the trophy case.**

 **"Okay, I feel stupid," Raph comments to Leo.**

 **"Well, she texted us for a reason. I think we should check the place to make sure she hasn't gone crazy," Amy suggests.**

"Hey," April says, offended.

"April, you did say it was an old lady," Kirby offers.

 **"Ugh, April's gotta learn the T-Phones are for emergencies only," Leo explains, Miss Campbell's head turning around to them at her name.**

"It was an emergency, you just didn't believe me!" April huffs.

"We know that now. But at the time, it sounded a little silly," Leo explains. "Sorry for not believing you, April."

"It's fine..."

 **"A-A-April O'Neil?"**

 **"Ah, sewer bunnies," Raph comments. Her elbows turn into missile launchers, firing them at the five.**

"If that's not an emergency, I don't know what is," Ann snorts.

"Sorry April," Leo rubs his neck.

"It's fine, I already forgave you for this."

 **They scramble out of the way, screaming as the blast knocks them back. Mikey lifts his head.**

 **"Leo, I think this does count as a-"**

 **"An emergency, I know!" Leo retorts.**

"Really? Are you sure?" Amy smirks in amusement.

"Yes," Leo deadpans. "We were being attacked, I'm sure it was."

 **They hear a screech and look up. Miss Campbell is jumping towards them. Amy fires an ice dagger, but misses.**

"Do you just have bad aim?" Casey laughs. "It's not the first time you've missed, yo."

 **"I didn't have them for that long," Amy shakes her head. "And I hadn't done any training with them. So YES, it's possible for me to miss!"**

 **She rolls out of the way along with Leo and Mikey. Raph leaps towards her, sais ready. She catches it with her hand, the sai plunging through her hand and sparks appearing. She spins around a surprised Raph, throwing him on top of the trophy case. She throws metal paper at him and he dodges.**

"Raph just got thrown by an old lady," Karai smirks.

"Shut up," he growls.

"She's more like a teacher than a robot," Mikey comments.

 **He jumps over to the ceiling, cutting the lights to catch her off guard. She jumps out of the way. She lands like a spider, standing up in front of Leo. The others land behind him.**

"Oh, she moved like a spider. Raph's gonna scream," Angle smirks.

"No I won't," he grumbles. "She's a robot, that doesn't count."

 **"Alright, guys. Let's put old Mother Hubbard back in her cupboard," Leo declares. Mikey groans, shaking his head as the others hang their heads.**

 **"No. Just no," Amy shakes her head.**

Everyone except Leo groans, Splinter shaking his head. "Dude..." Casey closes his eyes, shaking his head.

"What? It was good," Leo defends.

"Even I didn't like it, and that says something," Amy murmurs.

 **"Dude, it literally hurts to listen to you sometimes," Raph comments.**

 **"Ames, when I say so, get rid of her weapons," Leo turns to the brunette, who nods. Miss Campbell fires more missiles. Raph throws shuriken at them while Leo, Amy, and Donnie run forward.**

 **"Now!" Leo yells and Amy spins around twice, moving forward. She flings her arms, firing two ice daggers at the arms.**

"Awesome!" Mikey chirps.

"Thanks," Amy grins. "I thought of it a while ago and I wanted to try it out..."

 **Leo and Donnie charge, cutting off her arms and face.**

 **"Mikey, the water fountain!" Leo calls out.**

 **"I know! School has everything!" Mikey exclaims, gesturing to it.**

 **"Not that! Spray her!" Amy elaborates.**

 **"Oh," Mikey does so, electrocuting her and shutting her down.**

"Idiot," Raph grunts.

"Am not," Mikey whines.

 **"April, where are you?" Donnie calls out, searching. She appears behind him through the door, kicking the robot head.**

 **"And stay down!" Amy giggles at her.**

"Yeah, like that's gonna do anything after they already took her down," Kevin snorts.

"Hush," April huffs.

 **"I think she got it, April." She places a hand on Donnie's shoulder and he blushes.**

 **"Thank you, guys." He expects a hug but doesn't get it.**

 **"You are so welcome," he pats her head awkwardly.**

"Awkward," Mikey sings.

"Stop singing that," Donnie snaps at him.

"But it is awkward!"

"Sorry Donnie. I didn't know you wanted one," April giggles.

"T-That's okay," Donnie rubs his neck. April smiles and hugs him.

"But thank you."

Donnie laughs nervously to himself, hugging her back.

 **"So what the heck is this thing, anyway?" Amy wonders, looking down at it.**

 **"It looks like a Kraangdroid, minus the Kraang," Leo deduces.**

 **"She said she was from the Worldwide Genome Project," April explains.**

 **Mikey holds Miss Campbell's face over his own. "Whoa. How did the Kraang know you sent your DNA spit to the Worldwide thingamajig project?" Raph looks over to him and screams, his eyes white. He growls at Mikey and a smack is heard, the face flying past the others.**

"Raph, I can't believe you slapped him!" Lily huffs.

"He was bugging me," Raph grunts. "And he pulled that trick on me."

"The look on your face," Mark laughs, Karai elbowing him.

"Mark, behave."

"Ha," Jared smirks, Mark looking at him with flame eyes.

 **"The Kraang must've hacked into their system. Who knows what kind of info they could be stealing?" Donnie deduces.**

 **"I wonder what they would gain from all this, though..." Amy murmurs in thought.**

 **"April, you'd better head to the lair where it's safe. Ames, can you walk her back?" Leo glances at her and she nods.**

"Why'd you make her do that?" Ann wonders.

"Because I wanted to make sure April got home safe," Leo explains.

"But Donnie could've asked me to," Amy thinks.

"I could've, but Leo beat me to it," Donnie shrugs.

 **"Sure. I'll meet you guys at the Worldwide Genome Project," Amy tells him.**

 **"But first we gotta take down the Eastside High Panthers," Mikey's looking at a poster. "According to that poster, they've got it coming."**

 **They stare at him.**

"The mystery that is Mikey," Amy shakes her head.

"And I'm proud!" Mikey grins.

 **"Come on April," Amy leads her away.**

 **In the tunnel, Amy and April are walking side by side. "Wow, you guys go through a lot of crazy stuff," April comments.**

 **"Tell me about it. I'm just glad I'm not the only girl around," Amy shakes her head. "Living with 4 turtle mutants isn't that easy."**

"Of course, girls gotta gossip," Raph rolls his eyes.

"Excuse us for being girls!" Amy huffs, offended.

"We're not that bad...right?" Mikey asks, looking at Leo.

"No, she only said that because we're all guys and she's the only girl," Leo explains.

"Ohh..."

 **"Speaking of turtles..." April looks around before smiling at Amy. She raises an eyebrow, sweating a little. "So you and Leo are dating now?!" She asks happily, placing her hands on Amy's shoulders.**

"W-When did our relationship become a topic? You didn't tell me about this," Leo glances at Amy, his face red.

"You didn't ask," she murmurs. "And besides, I didn't want to make you worry about that...but that was a little overwhelming."

"Sorry, Amy, but I have to know these things," April grins.

"No you don't!"

 **Amy blushes, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah..." April gasps at her.**

 **"Did you two already have your first kiss? You can't just leave me hanging," she wonders.**

"Pretty sure last episode answered your question," Karai smirks in amusement.

"Karai!" Amy whines. "Don't encourage her."

"Too late!" April grins.

"Nooo..."

 **Amy rolls her eyes as they stop in front of the lair. Her T-Phone goes off and she takes it out, seeing a text from Leo.**

 ** _Here's the location of the Worldwide Genome Project. Stay beautiful, Ames_. A winky face is seen after the text**.

"Someone's in loooove," Mikey teases Leo.

"Th-That was private," Leo crosses his arms with a pout.

"Not anymore!" Lily chirps.

"You guys suck," Amy mutters.

 **Amy blushes more and April reads it behind her.**

 **"Aww!" She coos. Amy grunts and puts her phone away, starting to leave.**

 **"Tell Sensei where we are in case he asks for us. I gotta meet the guys and see what the Kraang are up to."**

 **"But did you two already kiss?! Amy!" April pauses, smirking a little. "You did, didn't you?!" Amy groans to herself.**

"Aprilll," Amy complains. "Stop asking..."

"You're my best friend, so it's my business!" April laughs a little.

"Not anymore!"

 **The screen is blue for a second as it moves up to Leo standing on the edge. He jumps forward, the others following him. They move quietly, Karai and Jared standing a few feet away. They look intrigued and interested. The four jump towards the building. The screen turns left to show them landing on the roof. The turtles look around.**

 **"Where's Amy?" Donnie asks.**

"Don't answer that," Donnie interrupts Amy, who pouts as she had a joke ready.

 **"She said she'd be here," Leo searches around. Amy lands behind them, waving with a smirk.**

 **"About time," Raph grunts, Amy glaring.**

"So freaking rude," Amy grunts.

"I don't have patience. You should know that since you live with us," Raph smirks in amusement.

 **"Shut up," she mutters. "April wanted to gossip about...something."**

 **"What about exactly?" Donnie leans towards her.**

 **"About my love life, not hers," Amy elaborates, Donnie wilting.**

"You wish we talked about that," Amy snorts.

"Ha!" Casey snorts, Amy glaring at him to shut up.

"In my defense, I only knew Donnie for a few months at the time," April explains.

"I would've been happy if you mentioned it, though," Donnie murmurs.

"Don't worry, Donnie. My feelings for you haven't changed," April grins and he grins back.

 **"So how do we get in?" Raph turns to Donnie.**

 **"Leave it to me," Donnie pulls out a device. "I've got an app for that." They all groan.**

 **"Oh boy," Leo comments. Amy puts her fingers through her hair, pulling out a bobby pin.**

 **"Move, I've got this," she says to the others wearily. She waves the bobby pin at Donnie slightly, bending down to pick the lock. "Nothing wrong with going old-fashioned."**

"Casey, don't say a word," Leo interrupts.

"What?" Casey says in confusion.

"Yes," Leo pumps his fist, as he didn't want Casey to say anything perverted.

 **"And what makes ya think a lousy pin will-" Raph cuts his question short as Amy opens the door. She smirks at him.**

 **"You were saying?"**

 **Raph tilts his head towards her at Leo. "How are you dating _her_?" Leo looks annoyed and walks inside, pulling a confused Amy along with him.**

"Dude," Casey facepalms. "Even I know to not ask that..."

"I feel so insulted, how can you ask him that?" Amy frowns.

"You make it seem like I can't get a girl to like me," Leo glares at his brother.

"It ain't that. It's the fact that she's not ugly," Raph shrugs.

"Thanks, I guess...?" Amy says in confusion.

 **Mikey smiles widely at Donnie, the others following the two inside. Karai and Jared land not too far away, the screen zooming in on them.**

"Nosy," Ann sings.

"It's called curiosity," Karai shrugs.

 **The WGP label is on the walls, the others running through the halls. "You know, for a human lab, this place is awfully Kraang-y," Mikey comments.**

 **"Guys, I think the Kraang are the Worldwide Genome Project," Leo points out.**

"We knew that already judging by the robot attack," Jamie says, Leo wilting comically.

 **Two Kraang are guarding mutagen inside a room with DNA samples. They hear a noise, walking towards the door. The two look around, Mikey suddenly appearing in front of them.**

 **"Booyakasha," he whispers, Donnie knocking them out. Raph throws them into an empty door, the brains screeching at him.**

 **"Now you two play nice in there," Raph points at them.**

Ann snorts, "Nice."

"Thanks," Raph grins a little.

 **"What are those?" Leo asks.**

 **"Well, it looks like they're collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on Earth," Donnie explains.**

 **"What?" Leo gives a perplexed look.**

"Okay, even YOU have to know what DNA is," Donnie gives Leo a look.

"No, I do. I was just surprised that they were taking DNA from every living thing," Leo explains. "Of course I know what it is, I'm not that bad at science."

 **"Building blocks, dude. I'll drop the science on you later," Mikey tells him.**

 **"Trust me, he can't," Amy whispers to Leo.**

"Amy," Mikey whines.

"What? It's my opinion," Amy smiles sheepishly.

 **"I wonder what they're doing with all this DNA," Donnie states.**

 **"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Amy shakes her head.**

 **"Let's shut this place down," Leo clenches his fists, Mikey looking around.**

 **"Hey, where's Raph?" He questions, a thud being heard from above.**

"He was gone for like thirty seconds and you're noticing his absence now?" Ann raises an eyebrow.

"We weren't paying attention," Donnie huffs.

 **"Gotcha!" Raph holds Karai's arm, pinning her to the ground. She looks at them.**

 **"Karai!" Leo exclaims.**

 **"Karai? But how?" Amy asks in disbelief.**

 **"Ka-who?" Donnie questions in confusion, Amy wincing.**

"Horrible timing," Leo murmurs.

"Why? Because they found out about your secret girlfriend?" Kevin smirks in amusement.

"No!" Leo glares at him.

"Yes," Donnie and Mikey smirk playfully.

"You guys!" Leo shouts in disbelief.

"I still can't believe Raph knew and neither of you told us," Donnie crosses his arms.

"Yeah, dude! We're bros!" Mikey exclaims. "So this is payback..."

"We said sorry..." Amy says nervously.

 **"Bet you think you're pretty slick," Raph gives a smug look. Karai twists his arm, spinning around and placing her foot on his plastron.**

 **"I have my moments."**

"That's right, I do," Karai smirks.

"Whatever," Raph grunts, annoyed that he got kicked down by her.

 **He growls and rolls himself to his feet, Karai backflipping and landing. He charges at her, Karai blocking with her arm. She spins and kicks him back. She attacks him, Raph dodging from her attempts. Leo runs forward, looking up at them.**

 **"Raph, Karai! Stop it!" Leo rushes forward.**

"So Amy's just standing there with the others?" Casey snorts.

"I didn't know what to do!" Amy defends. "And I didn't really know that he knew her. Leo didn't tell me."

 **"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" Donnie demands. "How do they know her?"**

 **"Yeah, and how do we know her? ...Wait, do we know her?" Mikey turns to Donnie.**

"No," Ann facepalms.

"I was confused!" Mikey whines.

 **"Ames, help me out here," Leo calls out. Amy sees someone above and he jumps down to reveal himself as Jared. Amy narrows her eyes, pulling out her katana.**

 **"I'm kinda busy right now!" She tells Leo.**

"See, I had my own problems," Amy gestures to the screen.

 **"So we meet again," he says coyly. Amy growls at him.**

 **"What?! Amy, explanation. What is going on?" Donnie exclaims. Amy doesn't answer, charging at Jared. They block swords.**

"Poor Donnie and Mikey, all of that confusion," Nadia shakes her head.

"We were definitely confused," Donnie frowns. "And a little hurt that they kept this from us."

"It...got complicated," Leo sighs.

 **"You didn't tell Karai about...you know, did you?" Jared whispers, Amy rolling her eyes.**

"No," Amy deadpans. "I didn't even tell April, that should tell you something!"

"I know that now, _Pinkie_ ," He rolls his eyes.

"And don't call me that," she growls.

"Why not?" He smirks.

"Because if a dark Leo exists, then so does a dark me! You want that on yourself?!" She snaps and his eyes widen, sweating sheepishly.

"Sorry."

 **"Wait, do we know him too?!" Mikey exclaims, shocked. Amy spins and kicks Jared into a wall. He backflips away.**

 **"So this is the stuff that turns people into monsters, huh?" Karai asks during her fight with Raph. "How's it work?"**

 **"Why don't you lean in a little closer, and I'll show you?" Raph replies.**

"Dude, that was uncalled for," Mikey frowns.

"If I knew one of them was gonna get mutated, I wouldn't have said that," Raph grunts.

"I don't really mind," Jared shrugs.

 **She thrusts her arm down, hitting him with her head to knock him to the ground. She backflips, Raph glaring up at her as she flies. Suddenly, Leo stops them with his swords.**

 **"Enough! You're gonna set off-" He stumbles back and presses a button, an alarm going off. "One of those..."**

 **Amy slaps her forehead.**

"Usually it's Mikey who sets them off," Ann laughs. "But now it's spreading to Leo?"

"There was a lot of other buttons there. How was I supposed to know that this particular one would set off the alarm?" Leo huffs.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me!" Mikey chirps, Leo glaring at him.

 **"Nice going, Leo. You're protecting her? What is wrong with you? She is bad news," Raph replies.**

 **"No, she's not!" Leo argues.**

"At least I wasn't mentioned," Amy murmurs.

"Yeah, but on the inside, I thought about your feelings," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly.

"I'll get over it..."

 **"Yeah, I am," Karai replies, Leo staring at her in shock. Suddenly, the Kraang arrive from the top level door, surrounding them.**

 **"The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place."**

 **"This day just keeps getting better," Karai says as the others pull out their weapons.**

"Really?" Leo deadpans.

"Excuse us if we like trouble," Jared smirks.

"You mean back then," Karai gives him a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah..."

 **They fire lasers at the group, Karai charging forward and throwing a knife at one, kicking it down. Leo uses his swords to block a gun.**

 **"Look, see? She's on our side," Leo calls out, Raph punching a Kraang.**

 **"Are you even listening to yourself?" He asks in disbelief.**

"Seriously though, are ya? Don't forget you're dating someone now," Raph points out.

"I was just glad she wasn't fighting us anymore," Leo rolls his eyes. "It had nothing to do with my feelings."

 **Karai runs past him.**

 **"I like your brother, Leo." She jumps up, a slice being heard. The three Kraang are cut in half. "He's almost as entertaining as you."**

 **Raph turns around to her, Amy narrowing her eyes. Raph as a Kraang hand stuck on his sai. "Oh, when this is over, I'll show you how entertaining I can be."**

"That sounded perverted," Ann raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Raph grunts. "I meant it as a threat!"

"Thank you for that...mental image, Ann," Amy shudders.

"Gross, now I'm thinking about it," Mikey gags.

 **"Could you pick this up when we're not fighting the Kraang?" Amy looks at him before freezing a Kraang with her hands. She runs up and kicks him with her heel, smashing it to pieces.**

 **"A cryokinetic, huh? That's interesting," Karai replies in interest.**

 **"Oh yeah, it is. But it won't benefit you," Amy shakes her head, glaring.**

"It tried to benefit Shredder," Donnie points out.

"It only happened twice..." Amy murmurs, remembering when she got mind-controlled.

 **More Kraang arrive with a weapon, the others backing away as they see a missile launcher. "Kraang is now arriving to provide the help that has been requested by Kraang."**

 **"We're trapped!" Leo exclaims.**

 **"No, you're trapped," they all look to see Karai and Jared near the control panel. "What happens if we do this?" Their fingers hover over a button.**

"Miwa," Splinter looks in shock at her past actions.

"It was a different time, Father..." She sighs.

"Looking back, it wasn't cool," Jared frowns.

 **"No!" Raph shouts.**

 **"Don't do that!" Leo yells.**

 **"Karai, I swear!" Amy warns.**

 **"Highly undesirable outcome," a Kraang answers.**

 **"Well now we gotta," they push the button, the DNA disappearing. Mikey holds his cheeks, girly screaming.**

Everyone laughs at his scream, Mikey sinking in his chair.

 **Karai and Jared look up as the mutagen combines with the DNA, green smoke appearing. They all watch before a tentacle appears. A Kraang disappears, along with others. Karai and Jared jump back to the others as they look at a mutant with big eyes, tentacles, and an armadillo shell. It meows at them.**

 **"Aww. He's so cute," Mikey smiles, the others staring.**

"Umm, that's not the word I'd use," April suggests.

"That is so cool," Casey throws popcorn into his mouth.

"No it wasn't," Donnie frowns. "It was awful. We had to fight a new mutant that we knew nothing about."

"We...were both in different circumstances. It wasn't personal," Karai shakes her head.

 **The mutant extends its neck into a mouth, roaring at them. It attacks them and they move out of the way. The Kraang fire at it and it slithers forward, knocking some down.**

 **"Whoa! That is wicked," Karai and Jared comment.**

"Not really," Ann sighs a little.

"Sorry for doing that," Jared winces.

"It's okay. I don't think we ever saw him again after this episode, anyway," Amy shakes her head.

 **"How the heck am I gonna name this?" Mikey wonders, gesturing to the mutant.**

"What? For the first time, Mikey doesn't have a name for it?" Jamie teases, Mikey looking in horror.

"What! Me not having a name? Uh, nuh!" He exclaims in defense.

"Stop freaking out, she was only joking," Amy shakes her head.

 **"Good question," Karai replies, grabbing a dismantled Kraang body.**

 **"See ya," Jared salutes at them, the two jumping to the window.**

 **"You're not gonna help us beat this thing? It's both your fault!" Leo calls out to them.**

 **"We'll let the heroes handle it."**

"Woow, so you create a mutant and leave them to it. Real nice, guys," April rolls her eyes.

"We had other duties," Karai rolls her eyes also.

 **"I trusted you!" Leo yells. Amy looks at him, her eyes drooping.**

 **"I know! That's messed up, right?" They leave, the mutant turning to them. Leo narrows his eyes, the Kraang firing at the mutant again. It thrusts its tentacles forward, knocking them down. Leo yelps, running off. The mutant fires lasers with its eyeballs.**

 **"So guys, we all fans of Karai and Jared yet?" Raph asks Donnie and Mikey.**

 **"I don't know who they are, but I know I hate them!" Donnie exclaims, the others running off.**

"No I don't. Not anymore," Donnie shakes his head. "Karai and Jared are formidable allies when we need them. After all, they helped us with Newtrailzer."

"You're welcome," Karai and Jared smirk.

 **The Kraang fire at the mutant a third time, Raph catching up to Leo.**

 **"Hey look, Leo. The Kraang are on our side now," he grins teasingly.**

 **"Save it," Leo glares.**

"Ya kinda deserved it," Raph shrugs.

"Yeah, I did," Leo sighs. "But I didn't want to admit it."

 **The mutant defeats the Kraang, grabbing Raph's leg. He traps him as he lifts him up. Raph gets out of its grip.**

 **"Nice try, Octo-punk!" The mutant hits him, Mikey appearing near it.**

 **"No, no. Call him Octo-eyeball-jelly-bug!" He gestures to it.**

 **"No," Amy deadpans off-screen, a snowball flying at the mutant. It hits the shell, not affecting it.**

Leo laughs at Amy's comment. "That was funny."

"Thanks," she smiles sheepishly. "That name just wasn't right..."

 **"Ahh, let's just call him Justin."**

"Wait, what?" April giggles. "I hope you didn't get that from Justin Bie-"

"April, I swear, if you say it," Angel warns. "You know that name is banned!"

"Um, never mind!"

 **He's knocked to the wall, Raph and Donnie being defeated by a tentacle and laser respectively. Leo and Amy look around.**

 **"Raph's right. It is my fault." Amy places a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"No it isn't," she tells him.**

 **"I let my feelings get in the way," he murmurs. Amy cringes, looking away slightly.**

 **"Well, when you put it like that..."**

"At least you realized it," Raph shrugs.

"Realized what?" Leo asks.

"That you have common sense."

A vein appears near Leo's head anime style.

 **Justin roars at them. Fire appears in Leo's eyes as he yells, Amy's eyes white. They charge forward, avoiding the lasers. Leo rolls and Amy frontflips. They jump and attack, doing the same thing again. They kick the shell, bouncing back.**

"We should've tried that," Mikey whines.

"I would've done it," Donnie frowns.

"Don't take it personally," Amy tells them.

 **He tries to get them with his tentacles, but they use the leverage to fly themselves into the air. They slide down using their swords as ziplines, kicking Justin again. He shakes his head, both of them standing near the control panel.**

Everyone cheers for Leo and Amy, the two smiling to each other.

 **"Hey, Justin! This ends now!" Leo points a sword at him. He fires his lasers, Amy and Leo absorbing them with their swords. Leo brings his together, screaming as the two pierce the control panel, causing an explosion. Leo lands with Amy in his arms, looking up as Justin is on fire. He slithers away, Leo holding his arm.**

"Awesome," Casey says in awe.

"I would've loved taking that thing down myself," Raph grunts.

"You took down Spider Bites," Mikey points out.

"It ain't the same..."

 **"Ha! Take that, Justin!" Mikey exclaims, the other turtles having gotten up. The building starts to shake.**

 **"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Fire appears as they run.**

 **The building is still on fire as the turtles and Amy stand on a fire escape, staring at the damage.**

"Waaait...didn't you two lose your swords? How do you suddenly have them back?" April eyes them.

"We...don't know. It was probably an error," Leo says.

"Yeah...but hooray for magic swords!" Amy cheers, Leo chuckling at her.

 **"Soooo..." Mikey starts.**

 **"We're thinking somebody should start talking," Donnie finishes. Leo glances at them, sighing. The environment changes to the lair as he still has his look on his face.**

 **"I should've told you about Karai sooner, but I-I really thought there was a chance she would be good. And I guess I sort of...liked her at the time I started having feelings for Ames," Leo finishes. Amy smiles at him. He glances at the others as they sit there. "Go ahead, laugh."**

"I wouldn't really laugh. Personally, I felt the same way you did," Donnie explains.

"Yeah, dude. Just because you liked her doesn't mean we'd laugh," Mikey states.

"Thanks..." Leo murmurs.

 **"Dude, I can't believe you trusted her," Mikey states.**

 **"I can't believe you and Amy didn't trust us enough to tell us," Donnie gestures to himself. Amy cringes next to Donnie.**

 **"I was wrong. We're really sorry," Leo says.**

 **"Yeah, we are. I would've said something, but Leo wanted her to change before I could," Amy explains.**

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donnie eyes Raph.

"Because it wasn't my story to tell," Raph grunts. "Sorry for respecting my brother's privacy."

 **"I tried to warn him," April sighs.**

 **"You too, huh?" Raph asks, arms crossed.**

Everyone snickers, Leo huffing.

"Yes, you did. Sorry for not listening to you guys."

"We're good," April waves it off.

"Same. At least you moved on," Raph states.

 **Splinter steps forward, Leo hanging his head.**

 **"Leonardo, you are not the first young man or turtle to make a fool over yourself over a girl," Splinter starts.**

 **"What about Donnie?" Mikey calls out, said turtle hitting him on the arm**.

Everyone laughs except for Donnie. "April was right there, Mikey!"

"I was curious!" Mikey defends.

 **"However, when that girl is a kunoichi in the employ of your enemy, that is an error you cannot afford," Splinter continues.**

 **"Hai, sensei. And don't worry, I've moved on," Leo winks at Amy and she blushes.**

"Aww," all the girls say in unison.

"It's true. Ames helped me," Leo kisses her cheek, the brunette giggling.

 **"Hmm...Amelia, I would like to know more about this Jared," Splinter looks at Amy, who clears her throat, Leo smirking.**

 **"Well...I met him when Leo and I were fighting. He snuck into my apartment and we fought for a while before he left. I don't really know what game he's playing, but he's working with Karai. They seem to be partners, but I don't know much about him. He keeps things a mystery," she explains.**

Leo crosses his arms. "That doesn't mean you two had to be alone..."

"Let it go, man," Raph sighs.

"Yeah, nothing happened. You're too overprotective," Amy shakes her head.

"I can't help it, Ames. You're important to me," he rubs his neck and she smiles at him, resting her head under his chin.

 **Splinter turns back to Leo. "Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon, and it seems Karai and Jared are masters," Splinter finishes.**

 **"I know. We can't trust them. I see that now," Leo agrees.**

 **"Good," Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "You must learn from your mistake."**

"Many, many mistakes," Amy adds.

"Ames!" Leo exclaims, embarrassed.

"It's not my fault you keep being an idiot!" She exclaims.

"This is too hilarious," Kevin laughs, Leo glaring at him.

 **"Thank you for understanding. I'm glad you're not mad," Leo gives a look of relief. Splinter suddenly turns to him.**

 **"Who says I'm not mad?" He pierces Leo's foot.**

 **"Ow!" Leo hops up and down, eyes white in pain. He falls to the ground.**

Everyone laughs at him and Leo groans. "Sensei..."

"It was a suitable punishment," Splinter laughs. "And amusing."

 **Leo walks to the rooms. "Hey, bro." Leo stops in his tracks, Raph walking up to him. "I'm glad you came to your senses."**

 **Leo places a hand behind his head. "You were right. I don't know what I was thinking."**

 **Raph crosses his arms, grinning. "Well, I can see how you'd think she's hot...in an evil kind of way. I'm just glad that you didn't hurt Amy, bro. Cuz if you do, you'll answer to me," he punches his fists.**

"Wait...did Raph just admit that about me...?" Amy says in surprise.

"What?" Raph grunts as everyone stares at him. "I can't care about my friend?"

"But you threatened Leo about her feelings," Donnie points out.

"Softie~" Mikey teases.

"Shut up!"

 **Leo chuckles, eyes closed. "Yeah. Well, don't worry. I am so over that. I still like Ames, I'm not lying about that."**

 **"Good," Raph smiles, patting his shoulder as he leaves. Amy walks over, thinking to herself.**

 **"Ames," Leo calls out and she looks up.**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **He scratches his neck sheepishly. "I just wanted to know...were you by any chance jealous of Karai? Because if you are...I meant what I said before I kissed you."**

"Aww, this is so sweet," Nadia coos, Leo rubbing his neck.

"N-No comment..." Amy hugs him and he smiles down at her softly.

 **Amy closes her eyes, sighing a little. "To be honest...I was at first. But then I realized I should trust you and your judgement. And I meant what I said when we talked about it." He smiles down at her. "Are you okay?"**

"I'm about to get a cavity," Karai admits, Amy choking from her soda a little.

"Karai! Sheesh!"

 **He raises an eye-ridge. "What do you...oh. You mean about Karai." She nods slowly. "Well...I'll get over it. But I'm glad I have someone like you to cheer me up every day," he leans in and kisses her nose.**

"It's true," Leo smiles, hugging her. "Thanks for all you do, Ames..."

"You're welcome," she giggles from underneath his chin.

 **She smiles at him, starting to leave. "Wait!" She turns back to Leo as he catches up with her. Leo pecks her lips, smirking as she blushes. "Goodnight, Ames," he holds her cheek before she smiles.**

 **"Goodnight, Leo..." She walks into her room. Leo stares after her before his face falls, Karai's face overflowing the screen behind him.**

"Leonardo," Stanley warns.

"I was thinking about how she left," Leo defends.

"Dad," Amy glares at him and he stays silent.

 **She looks straight ahead, Jared following him. Dogpound laughs, holding his stomach.**

 **"This is too good! I would watch this forever!" Stockman is still struggling with the controls for Xever's legs.**

 **"Go...chase...ah! A mailman!" Dogpound howls in laughter.**

"Even though Dogpound's a jerk, this is still funny," Amy grins.

"Agreed," Everyone comments.

 **Stockman tries to work the controls, nearly jumping as the Kraangdroid lands in front of him, everyone growing quiet.**

 **"The robots. We've seen them up close." Stockman looks at it with interest. "They call themselves the Kraang."**

 **"And the girl, she has unique powers. She can manipulate ice," Jared reports.**

 **"I told you I am not interested in this robot fiction!" Karai, Jared, and Stockman look up at Shredder. "I will hear no more of this! And why wasn't I told about this?" He glares at Dogpound, who cringes.**

"That's...a good question," Amy thinks. "Why didn't Dogpound mention it?"

"Maybe he was just too shocked," Donnie suggests.

 **"We think this is how they control the bodies. Maybe you have some use for it," Jared shrugs, tossing a metal panel at Stockman. He frowns at it, turning to the bot. He pushes a button, the droid's head and eyes looking up. Stockman jumps back, pushing the button to drop the head. An arm raises itself at the third button, dropping.**

 **"This is exactly the sort of neural transmission interface I've been trying to develop!" He exclaims excitedly.**

"Oh no..." Amy murmurs.

"No wonder why he was so good at kicking our shells," Raph grunts.

"We should've never given to him..." Jared murmurs.

 **"Hmm," Shredder narrows his eyes, thinking. "Very well..." He places his hands on Karai's shoulders from behind. "I want you both to find out all you can about this...Kraang. Their technology may prove useful in our war against the turtles and Amelia. Well done, Karai and Jared."**

They smile darkly, the screen shifting to comic book style.

"Dun dun dun..." Lily gasps.

"Imagine if we hadn't given to him..." Karai frowns.

"It's not your fault, you were on the other side," Amy shakes her head.


	16. The Pulverizer

**A hologram of the power cell can be seen hovering. "Why is the location of the power cell still unknown to Kraang?"**

"Cuz you don't deserve it, fools!" Mikey exclaims, high threeing his brothers in amusement.

 **"The place where the power cell is is a place of hiding."**

 **"Kraang must have this power cell to reopen the portal to the dimension of Kraang so the true mission can finally begin," they turn to a clothed Kraang. "So Kraang asks Kraang, where is this place of hiding?" The hologram is replaced with the real thing, Donnie closing it shut.**

 **"Perfect!" He rubs his hands.**

"Oh no, Donnie's got that look," Casey teases.

"Hey," Donnie looks at him, offended.

 **Leo has his arms around Amy as she reads a Space Heroes comic book. She flips a page, Leo staring at her. She glances at him out of the corner of her eye and he looks away, a blush on his face. She giggles at him.**

 **"Don't think I didn't see you," she kisses his cheek.**

"I should've been stealthier," Leo mutters.

"It's okay," Amy giggles at him.

"Aww!" Mikey coos, Amy laughing at him while Leo looks in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up, Mikey," Leo pouts.

"What? It's adorable~" Mikey coos.

"No argument there," April grins, Leo and Amy blushing in embarrassment.

 **"Ugh, what's taking so long? Donnie knows I have a short atten-ooo, gum!" He takes a piece of gum out of nowhere, Raph smacking it out of his hands.**

"Gross, man. You know where that's been?" Kevin says in disgust.

"It was just gum," Mikey looks in confusion. His brothers and Amy sigh, hitting their heads against the seats in front of them.

 **"Man, this better be worth it," Raph places his hands on his hips. Suddenly, they hear a noise, Mikey standing up as a light appears at the end of the tunnel. They look in interest as close ups of gadgets and paint appear. The screen zooms out to reveal the Shell-Raiser. Mikey gasps, his and Raph's mouths open. "Worth it."**

"Awesome..." Casey says in awe.

"What is that?" Stanley asks, impressed.

"The Shell-Raiser!" Mikey chirps.

"I invented it," Donnie grins, proud of himself.

 **A ding is heard as Donnie opens the doors. He leans against the door. "So?"**

 **Leo and Amy walk up to him. "You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into this?" Leo asks in awe.**

 **"Donnie, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Raph wonders.**

 **"No you haven't," Donnie answers smugly.**

 **"Well, I am seriously considering it," Raph explains.**

"I'll take that as a compliment," Donnie grins, showing his gap tooth. Raph rolls his eyes but says nothing.

 **"What do you call this thing?" Leo wonders as Amy steps inside.**

 **"Donnie, this...this is amazing!" She smiles, her hair flying to the side as she turns around to them.**

 **"Well, it's a translaxed, multi-armored, electromagnetic-"**

 **"The Shell-Raiser," Mikey says dramatically, fire and pumps appearing behind him. They stare at him.**

"So Mikey named it...that makes sense," April comments.

"I name everything!" Mikey jerks a thumb to his chest.

"Not the Rat King," Ann smirks in amusement.

"He doesn't count, dudette..." The youngest turtle says dramatically, Jamie rolling her eyes.

"How do you get your hair so bouncy?" Lily whines to Amy.

"Oh, I use a special shampoo...I get it imported from France, so that's how I keep my hair so shiny, long, and bouncy."

"No wonder why I like it so much," Leo winks and she blushes.

 **"What?" Donnie asks in confusion.**

 **"The Shell-Raiser. It's the perfect name," Mikey explains. They all look at each other.**

 **"That is the perfect name," Leo comments.**

 **"Of course it is, bro. You guys always underestimate me," Mikey looks to the side. "Ooo, gum!"**

"And yet you wonder why we underestimate you," Leo says dryly.

"Hey!" Mikey calls out.

 **He dives for it, Amy rolling her eyes and pulling him up by his shell.**

 **"Would you stop trying to get gum from the ground? Thank you," she retorts, dropping him.**

 **"Ow!"**

"Seriously, that is disgusting," Amy shakes her head.

"Michelangelo, you must be more proper and keep your desires to yourself," Splinter explains.

"But it's gum," Mikey whines.

 **They step inside the dark car. "Whoa..." Mikey says in awe. They gather around Donnie, who presses a button. Everything suddenly turns on, Mikey gasping in surprise at the station behind him. Raph turns around at the station near him.**

 **"Now, I've assigned everyone to a station based on your individual skill sets. I can't drive because my station's in the back, so-"**

 **"Driver!" The other turtles exclaim before arguing over it, pushing each other. Amy glances at Donnie and he steps forward, stopping them with his staff.**

"Really?" Nadia deadpans.

"What? We all wanted to," Raph grunts, arms crossed.

"No offense, but I can't see either of you driving that thing. You'd just crash into stuff on purpose," Ann explains.

"That's why I didn't pick them," Donnie tells her, Raph and Mikey looking annoyed.

 **"Leo AND Amy drive," he explains.**

 **"Why?" Raph and Mikey demand, Leo smiling at them.**

 **"They're the ones least likely to hit something just for fun," Donnie answers, Leo sitting in the chair.**

 **"True," they say in unison, an exclamation point appearing near Amy's head.**

"That was at least 10 seconds before you realized what he said," Jared laughs at the brunette.

"That was because it sunk into my head during that time. I wasn't expecting him to say that," Amy rubs her neck.

"Wait, so you asked my daughter, my 15-year-old daughter, to drive a car?" Stanley asks in disbelief.

"W-Well, there was no other room for a station, so I thought-" Donnie stammers.

"You thought wrong!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Donnie stutters, nervous.

"Dad," Amy gives him a look. "I have a permit, you know."

"But-"

"Stop it! It gave me practice, anyway. Lighten up," she retorts, crossing her arms. Stanley says nothing and she looks relieved, Donnie sinking in his chair as he contemplates what just happened.

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait," She holds up her hands. "What do you mean, Leo and I drive?"**

 **"Well, there wasn't enough room to add another station since the stealth bike is in that corner, and navigation is in that corner. You don't mind, do you?" Donnie explains.**

 **"Do I mind?! I don't even know how to drive!" She retorts.**

"See, I even protested," Amy gestures to the screen.

"Alright," Stanley sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry, Donatello."

"It's okay, sir. I had faith in her skills like I did with my brothers. That's why I chose to have her show them with Leo," Donnie explains, relieved.

 **"You drove that go-cart," Raph argues.**

 **"Exactly. A go-cart, not a real car!" She exclaims, a vein on her forehead. Leo reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"Relax, Ames. You'll do great. And besides, you've got me. I'll help," he tells her gently. Amy grins at him, nodding.**

 **"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt," she sits on his lap, buckling their seatbelt.**

"Aw," Nadia squeals.

"What?" Leo huffs a little, offended. "Of course I would help her. I could tell she was nervous about the whole thing."

"Thanks, Leo," she smiles, hugging him. He hugs her back, patting the back of her hair.

 **The others head in their stations. Leo and Amy place their hands on the steering wheel, Leo's on top of Amy's.**

 **"So, how do we get this thing going?" Leo asks. Donnie appears on a computer screen to their right.**

 **"Okay, just ease the throttle forward ever so sli-" They do so, knocking the others back in their seats.**

"That wasn't slightly," Donnie huffs, narrowing his eyes.

"We were just excited," Leo smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, and plus, it was the power source," Amy explains.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

 **"Whoo! What is powering this thing?" Raph wonders.**

 **"The Kraang power cell we got from Leatherhead," Donnie explains, grinning.**

"Ohhh," Lily says in understanding. "But wait, you don't have that anymore."

"True, we don't," Donnie shrugs. "But I get by using other methods."

"What happened to the power cell?" Kevin wonders.

"You'll see," Leo sighs wearily, knowing what's going to happen, especially since a particular fanboy is involved...

 **"Isn't the power cell, I don't know, dangerous?" Amy wonders from the screen to Donnie's right.**

 **"That's why I put it under a lead glass shield," Donnie states, gesturing to the cover behind him. "Now I can regulate the output and prevent the Kraang from detecting its signal."**

 **Amy grins at him. "That's really smart, Donnie."**

 **He grins, showing his gap tooth. "Thanks Ames." Leo glares at him.**

"Dude, big mistake," Mikey shakes his head.

"Like I don't know that?" Donnie sweats nervously. "It was out of instinct, I was just saying thank you."

"Leo overreacted a little," Amy murmurs.

"I did not," Leo defends himself.

 **"Only I call her that," Leo growls lowly, Donnie sweat dropping.**

 **"Leo," Amy turns to him with a look.**

 **"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Donnie says nervously as he sinks away from the screen.**

Everyone laughs except for Leo and Donnie. "Why do I have to tell you to behave?" Amy crosses her arms.

"It's not my fault he called you by my nickname for you," Leo grunts.

"Why are you so overprotective over a simple nickname?" Leatherhead wonders.

"Because...it's just right when I call her that. If someone else does, it just doesn't feel as special unless I call her that. I don't know, I guess it's because she means so much to me that I don't want anyone else to give her cute pet names," Leo explains, rubbing his neck. Amy gives a shocked look at him before smiling softly, touched.

 **Mikey slides to him.**

 **"I hate to interrupt, but dead end!" Mikey points to his screen, the tunnel dead end straight forward.**

 **"Uh, Donnie, how do we stop this thing?" Leo asks nervously, turning around.**

 **"Don't!" Donnie appears in the screen in front of them.**

"Are you crazy?!" Ann explains.

"Just wait," Donnie smirks, unfazed by the question.

"For what? For you to be killed?" April asks.

"We're not dead, April. We're very much alive," Donnie takes her hand, placing it on his plastron as proof.

"I know..."

 **"What?!" They both exclaim in disbelief.**

 **"Trust me!" He simply says. The four scream, but Donnie just presses a button. Suddenly, a hatch opens up and the Shell-Raiser suddenly pops out into the street. The wheels move downwards as the car lands.**

 **"Donnie, you're awesome!" Raph exclaims, the car moving to the right.**

"Wow, he actually said it?" Casey looks in surprise.

"So what?" Raph huffs, looking offended. "So I complimented my brother."

"Thanks anyway, Raph," Donnie grins.

 **Amy sighs in relief. "Never do that again, Donnie."**

"No promises," Donnie smirks, Amy glaring at him.

 **As Leo and Amy drive, Mikey hums a song to himself. He turns around. "This thing have a stereo?"**

 **"What good would be this thing be without some tunes? I took inspiration from Amy for this," He grins, pressing a button to play classical music.**

Every teen groans, Splinter giving them a look.

"What's wrong with classical music?" Stanley demands.

" _Everything_!" Raph replies pointedly, Amy laughing.

 **"Are you serious?" Raph asks in disbelief.**

 **"Not impressive," Amy deadpans, narrowing her eyes. "If that's supposed to take inspiration from me, then I'm not gonna take credit for it."**

"Can't believe you said that," Amy shakes her head.

"What? It was true," Donnie shrugs helplessly. "I know how much you love music."

"That's sweet," April grins at him.

"Heh heh," Donnie rubs his neck as Amy rolls her eyes silently, but smiling anyway.

 **"I thought you loved music," Leo says in confusion.**

 **"I do, but even I have my limits," she murmurs wearily.**

"Yeah, don't expect me to love classical music," Amy crosses her arms.

"Looks like Leo didn't know that," Casey smirks in amusement.

"I knew she loved music, I just didn't know what type," Leo huffs slightly.

 **"Check out the second movement," Donnie changes the music to heavy metal. Leo and Amy slowly grin, moving the car forward.**

 **"Oh yeah!" Amy hollers in excitement. The five all cheer, Mikey standing up on his chair. Leo laughs as he turns the wheel, Amy giggling. Donnie presses another button, the Shell-Raiser revving.**

"Boys," April shakes her head.

"Yup," Ann agrees.

"Amy, you're supposed to be the mature one!" Lily jokes, giggling.

"I am!" Amy laughs, Leo giving an offended look. "And so is Leo, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"Yeah, I'm not some stick in the mud. I can't have fun because I'm mature?" Leo holds his chest playfully. "I'm wounded."

"Let me heal you," Amy kisses his cheek and he smiles.

"Barf," Raph deadpans, crossing his arms, the two glaring at him.

 **Leo and Amy turn the car to the left. The other turtles holler, standing up and hanging onto the ceiling. Amy and Leo spin a donut onto the road, the others screaming in excitement.**

"Dude, that looks wicked. I wish I knew you back then," Casey pouts.

"Same here," Kevin agrees.

"Oh well," Raph shrugs with a smirk.

 **The two stop, Amy smiling. Leo notices her look.**

 **"You like heavy metal?"**

 **She nods at him. "Heavy metal rules!"**

"What? Just because I'm a girl, I can't like heavy metal?" Amy asks in a fake hurt tone.

"I was just surprised," Leo grins at her. "I didn't say you couldn't like it."

"No offense, but you're like a girly girl," Raph waves it off.

"I am not!" Amy defends herself. "I don't act like that!"

"Well, let's see. You wear pink, you wear skirts, and you're a damsel in distress. If that's not a girly girl, I don't know what is," Raph counts on his fingers.

"I don't always wear pink. Sometimes I wear other colors like blue. You just wait," Amy huffs, crossing her arms.

 **Raph opens the rooftop door, smiling. His eyes widen and he bangs on the rooftop. "Guys, pull over!" Leo and Amy park the subway car.**

 **They gather around to see the Purple Dragons robbing an abandoned building. "Purple Dragons?" Leo asks, chuckling. "This night keeps getting better and better!"**

"Now I really wish I was there," Casey complains.

"No fair, you got to beat up Purple Dragons," Ann whines.

"Just keep watching," Leo sighs, remembering what happened.

 **"Oh yeah, it's like candy for my knuckles," Raph cracks them. "And tonight's Halloween."**

 **"Oh wait a minute. Who's that?" Donnie points to the screen, a shadow standing in front of the Purple Dragons.**

 **"Excuse me, boys," the stranger speaks, only his glove being shown.**

"Whoa," everyone who hadn't met him says in surprise.

"Who's that?" Lily asks in shock. "Is this a superhero team-up or something?"

"No," Amy murmurs wearily.

"Just wait," Donnie sighs a little.

 **"I think you forgot to pay for that. But don't worry. I accept cash, check, or teeth," he clenches his fist.**

 **"Huh. That was a pretty good line," Leo comments, Amy nodding.**

"Wait, what? A good line and Leo didn't use it?" Kevin jokes, a vein appearing near Leo's temple.

"I don't keep lines on paper or anything like that. They just come up in my head."

 **"What are you gonna do?" Fong drops the case he was holding. "There's one of you and three of us."**

 **"Oh, you wanna call a couple of friends, make it even?" The stranger offers. He jumps down from his spot.**

"Dang," Ann comments, taken back a little. "He's got good lines of banter."

"He talks a big game, but he ain't all that," Raph waves it off.

"Wait, why not?" April wonders, confused.

"Let's just say...he's not the total package," Mikey explains, shaking his head.

 **"Wow," Amy murmurs.**

 **"This guy's got guts," Raph states, impressed.**

 **"It's time to face the wrath of...The Pulverizer!" He clenches his fists.**

"Wait...what?" Jamie asks in confusion.

"Are you serious?" Ann laughs, pointing to the screen. "That's his name?"

"Wow..." Nadia shakes her head. "That's...not very threatening."

"No, not really," Kirby shakes his head too. "I can't take him seriously with that name."

 **Mikey laughs giddily, "This is gonna be great!" What follows are weak kicks and punches, yelling ridiculous war cries. "Judo! Punch punch!"**

 **"Or not," Leo finishes for Mikey, Amy slapping her forehead and dragging her hand down her face.**

"Oh my god," April bursts into laughter.

"He-He can't even fight," Casey laughs too.

"Wooow..." Ann giggles. "He's actually kinda lame."

"More like a dork," Karai grins at the sight.

"Thank God I didn't get him here, then," Angel murmurs. "Technically, he's a blob now."

"Oh thank goodness," Amy breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought he was gonna show, but I guess I was-"

"Hello, my beloved!"

Amy screams, turning around and punching the stranger in the nose. They all look down as a human Pulverizer groans, holding his nose. "That was pretty good..."

"What the shell?!" Raph exclaims.

"How...did he get here? And normal?" Angel wonders.

"Wait, so this isn't your doing?" Karai turns to Angel, who shakes her head.

"No." Donnie helps him up. "Pulverizer, what are you doing here? And HOW did you get here?"

"Oh, that? I snuck out and followed the guys so I could help! But then a portal appeared and when I woke up, I was human again and in a room. I got lost until I finally found you guys!"

Leo facepalms, dragging a hand down his face. "Why him...?"

"Nice to meet you guys!" Pulverizer looks at everyone else, who look uncomfortable.

"Umm..."

"How'd he turn human again, though?" Mikey blinks. "There's no retromutagen here."

"He must've set off my human ray in the back," Angel murmurs.

"Can you send him back?" Amy glances at her creator.

"I'm stuck in this station until the episode ends. Theater rules," she shrugs. "When I bought it, the owner said I have to stand here and then when an episode ends, I can get out by the automatic system. So no, not right away." She shows wires that are attached to her arms and legs.

Amy whines, hitting her head against the chair in front of her. "Alright!" Pulverizer cheers, sitting next to her. The others give him shocked looks, not even bothering to comment on what was happening.

 **The Purple Dragons step forward, the others wincing. "Oh, the Pulverizer's getting just...well, I don't know the word, but we gotta help him," Mikey tells the others.**

Everyone winces at the punches and kicks.

"Yes!" Pulverizer cheers. "Hero team up!"

"No," Donnie deadpans, already annoyed.

"I feel so bad for them," April whispers to Karai, who nods.

 **The Pulverizer is on the ground in front of the case. He slowly gets to his knees as Fong and the others stand in front of him, ready to finish him off. The Pulverizer looks at them, helpless. Leo suddenly appears behind Fong.**

 **"How do you like the odds now, Fong?" Leo asks as the others pull out their weapons.**

"So you couldn't let him get beat up, huh?" Karai wonders, crossing her arms.

"No, not really. We felt bad," Mikey answers.

"Yeah, they're really cool," Pulverizer leans towards Karai and she pushes him away.

 **"Whoa, the turtles!" He looks around at them before seeing Amy, pink lights and red hearts appearing around her. The Pulverizer stares at her, envisioning her flipping her hair back. "And Amy..." Hearts come from his head, Amy giving a look of confusion.**

"Oh my god," Amy sinks a little in her chair.

"...Wow," April blinks in shock.

"Aww, Amy's got a fan," Casey teases.

"Shut up," Amy growls, clenching her fists.

"What, he's got a lock of hair or something?" Jared jokes, snorting.

"Oh yeah!" Pulverizer holds up a scrapbook, showing pictures of her. He shows a lock of brown hair taped to a page.

"W-What?!" Amy exclaims in shock as she snatches it. "H-How...?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," he whispers, leaning towards Donnie, who shakes his head. Amy gives a horrified look, dropping the book in shock.

"...At least he and Donnie have something in common," Mikey comments, Donnie smacking him. "Ow!"

"Wait, he knows you?" Lily asks in shock.

"That...wasn't the main issue," Leo glances at Amy, who hasn't spoken, that look still on her face.

 **"How does he know who we-" Fong punches Donnie, interrupting him. He lands on the ground, Tsoi leaping towards him. Donnie looks up just in time to dodge a punch. He knees Tsoi off him. Amy smirks as he's headed towards her, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him. He rolls over to the Pulverizer. The fanboy hits him in the stomach.**

 **"Ha ha! Oh, nice combo, guys. High five!" He holds up a hand, Amy looking at him in annoyance.**

"He just kept getting in the way," Leo shakes his head.

"Nuh uh! I was helping my fellow allies!" Pulverizer declares, everyone else facepalming with a sigh.

 **"She looked at me..." He swoons before Tsoi gets up and throws him.**

"Poor Amy," Karai shakes her head.

"Why was I a victim?" Amy murmurs in disbelief.

"A victim...of love!" Pulverizer kneels in front of her, grabbing her arm.

"Stop it!" She grabs her arm back, uncomfortable.

"I don't know whether or not to kill him or be creeped out," Stanley whispers to Nadia.

 **Mikey comes out of nowhere and kicks Tsoi while Pulverizer is thrown into Donnie, who catches him. Leo knees Fong with the hilt of his sword before turning around and kicking him. Sid grabs onto him from behind, Fong getting to his feet and grabbing the case.**

 **"Fong's getting away!" Leo calls out, Raph pulling Sid off him.**

"What's in the case, anyway?" April wonders.

"You'll see in a few moments," Donnie explains.

 **Tsoi is cornered by Amy, Donnie, and Mikey, who sees him. He dodges a punch from Tsoi.**

 **"Oh no he don't!" Mikey throws his chain at him.**

 **"I got him!" Pulverizer chases after him, getting wrapped up in Mikey's chain. Fong gets away. "Oh dang, almost had him."**

 **"Not cool, man," Mikey pulls his chain back, Pulverizer spinning around before landing on his back.**

"You're telling me," Raph grunts, crossing his arms.

"I could've gotten him," Pulverizer brags, Donnie putting a hand to his temple.

 **Police sirens can be heard in the distance, the Purple Dragons running off. Leo sheathes his swords, starting to run.**

 **"Cops! We gotta go!" The others follow after him, including Pulverizer.**

 **"Oh, hey, uh, great teamwork, guys!" He calls out. The other turtles and Amy step inside the Shell-Raiser while Raph stays behind.**

"He's like a leech," Mark whispers to Karai, who nods.

"We're a great team!" Pulverizer holds up a hand. "Am I right?" No one high fives him, everyone staring at him in disbelief.

 **"Look, I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're doing, but don't," Raph warns, getting inside.**

 **"Yeah, maybe sometime we can get together and-" Raph spins him around, the doors closing on his mask. "Oh, hey, I think I-Whoa!" He shouts as the subway car takes off.**

"So that's how he got in the lair," Amy says in understanding.

"Raph..." Leo facepalms.

"I didn't know!" Raph protests, holding up his hands in defense. "I thought his mask wasn't stuck."

"Wait, he ended up in the lair?!" Ann's eyes widen.

"Yeah..." Mikey murmurs, rubbing his neck.

 **Donnie turns the music back on as Pulverizer screams from outside.**

 **"You guys hear something?" Leo looks up.**

 **"No, I don't think so..." Amy raises an eyebrow.**

"That's because you had the music on too loud," Jamie shakes her head.

"If we didn't, we definitely would've heard him," Donnie states.

"But I got to see their secret lair!" Pulverizer says dramatically. "How cool was that?"

 **They turn, Pulverizer continuing to scream. He stops as they drive into the tunnels, stopping in front of the lair. Pulverizer drops to the ground as soon as the doors open. Donnie looks around before his eyes widen.**

 **"We got a problem!" Donnie bends over to check on him as Leo peeks out.**

"Ya think?" Ann snorts sarcastically.

Donnie rolls his eyes.

 **"What the-?!"**

 **"How did he get here?!" Amy exclaims in shock.**

 **"Are you okay?" Donnie asks as Pulverizer sits up, rubbing the back of his head.**

 **"Oh, sure," he groans. "You-you can survive with just one kidney, right?"**

"I'm...pretty sure," Donnie thinks. "After all, you're still standing..."

"My scars show how serious I can be..." Pulverizer murmurs like Batman. Amy groans, shaking her head. "Is that good enough for you, my maiden?"

"No!" She yells as everyone else except Leo laughs. "And I'm not your maiden! I'm dating Leo!"

"We'll get him out of the way of our love," he looks at Leo, pointing his fingers between him and Leo. The turtle rolls his eyes.

"In that case, I don't have much competition," he says. He wasn't that worried, as he couldn't take the fanboy seriously when it came to fighting for Amy.

 **Leo and Raph jump down from the car.**

 **"Great, first this doofus gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon stomping, and now he knows where our lair is?" Raph asks in disbelief, arms folded.**

 **"Oh, no problem. I blacked out most of the way here," Pulverizer explains wearily.**

"At least he can't tell anyone," Donnie says to a glaring Splinter.

"Oh, I wouldn't. It's a secret between us heroes!" Pulverizer replies, looking around at everyone else.

"Umm, not really," Mikey comments. "Everyone in this room knows..."

 **Donnie stands up, the others staring at him. Amy appears next to them and his eyes widen. To him, the environment around Amy is sparkles as her skin lights up a little.**

 **He screams happily, the others cringing as Amy covers her ears.**

Amy takes off her earmuffs. "Meeting you was like a dream come true..." Pulverizer looks at her lovingly and she gags.

"For me it's a nightmare."

"I'll protect you," Leo hugs her protectively.

"Thank you~"

 **"Ow! What the heck, man?" She demands and he kneels in front of her, holding out a book and pen.**

 **"It's you! It's really you! Can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan!" He says happily, smiling.**

 **Amy groans, the others except Leo smirking in amusement at her. "I think you shattered my eardrums..." She murmurs wearily.**

"Pfft," Mark, Kevin, and Jared burst into laughter.

"Dude...I can't laugh. It's just sad," Casey shakes his head.

"I felt a little bad, but come on, how can you not laugh at that?" Raph smirks in amusement.

"You jerk, I had to deal with that for most of the episode!"

"It's a wonder you didn't go deaf," Karai raises an eyebrow.

" **How do you even know we exist?" Donnie wonders.**

 **"Oh, I saw you months ago," Pulverizer states, the screen splitting to show the turtles and Amy standing on a rooftop. They run up to Stockman with his previous upgraded armor with the T-Pod. Leo strikes first, then Donnie, Raph, and Amy. Pulverizer sees them from his window**.

"Ugggh," Amy and the turtles facepalm at their mistake.

"We shouldn't have done that," Leo murmurs wearily.

"No kidding," Raph mutters.

"This is why you need to be more careful!" Splinter points his staff at him.

"To be fair, if we knew him of all people was watching, we would've noticed," Amy says, sagging as they indirectly caused someone to be her biggest fan. And she wasn't happy about it.

 **"You were like, 'let's finish this!' " Leo appears on his right in a stance. Raph appears on his left, gripping his sais. "Oh, and you were, like, all 'you're going down!' " Mikey holds the beehive. "And then you were, like, all, 'beees!' " Donnie appears with a frown on his face. "Oh, and you were like...you were like the strong, silent type."**

"I'm...gonna take that as a compliment," Donnie blinks, since he wasn't aware of him being like that.

"It's true, though. He did say strong," April shrugs.

 **Amy gasps at him and he takes her hand, still kneeling. Amy darts her eyes around, uncomfortable. "You...you were amazing..." He swoons dreamily, hearts coming from his head again. Amy pulls her hand away, backing up slightly.**

"Wow, he's not kidding," Karai murmurs, surprised.

"Of course not! My feelings for you aren't a joke, my lady!" Pulverizer declares, Amy sinking to the floor.

"Just kill me," she mutters.

 **Leo growls as he clenches his fist, smoke coming from his head.**

"I thought you said he wasn't much competition," Donnie smirks.

"I don't like how he gives her so much attention. He's making her uncomfortable," Leo frowns at the thought.

"At least she gives me attention," Pulverizer brags. "After all, I am her hero."

"No I don't," Amy murmurs, annoyed.

 **Mikey leans towards them. "Dudes, dudette, we have a stalker," he whispers.**

 **"You're telling me," Amy murmurs, wiping her hand on her skirt discretely.**

"Remind me to burn my hand," Amy murmurs to Leo.

 **"You inspired me to become a real hero. I saw you guys, and I thought, what have they got that I haven't got?" Pulverizer explains, Mikey smiling.**

 **"Years of training under a great master of ninjutsu?" Donnie deadpans.**

"That would be a good factor," Ann points out.

"Costumes are what you need," Pulverizer explains. "That way you can just ease into it naturally without any training."

"That's not-" Donnie sighs, facepalming. "Never mind."

 **"No," he shakes his head. "An awesome costume! Where'd you get yours, by the way?"**

 **"Uh, we are not wearing costumes. We're mutants," Donnie points out.**

 **"Right," he leans forward, acting as if it was a secret. To be sure, he pokes Mikey.**

"How can I be a turtle?" Pulverizer pouts, Amy giving a look of horror.

"Thank God he didn't touch you or else he'd use that as leverage for me," she whispers.

"That doesn't mean he'll stop," Raph claps her back slightly and she groans, hitting her head against her palms.

 **"Cool. How do I do that? Or get a cute girl with a sword like you?" He winks at Amy.**

 **She shudders before narrowing her eyes. "Leo, put your swords down," she turns to Leo and the screen moves quickly to the right to show Leo clutching his sword hilt with flame eyes. They turn back to normal.**

"Whoa, dude, calm down," Casey says in surprise. "She doesn't like him."

"I know that. But he doesn't deserve the right to call her cute," Leo narrows his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Would you stop? I like you," Amy kisses his nose and he calms down.

"Eventually I will impress you, my lady!" Pulverizer declares and she turns to him, her anger slowly boiling.

"You're not helping, Pulverizer!"

 **"But Ames-" he protests and she stops, leaning towards him.**

 **"Later," she whispers.**

"Amy, you're encouraging him?" April raises her eyebrow.

"If you were me, you'd do the same thing," Amy shakes her head. "Especially if it's him..."

 **Pulverizer looks between them, the hearts around him breaking into two.**

 **"You two are...dating?! But-But I customized my belt to look like yours," he shows the same belt as her. "I even have a picture of you that I made into a poster!" He holds up a picture of Amy, which is surrounded by hearts. Amy's eyes twitch in shock while Donnie, Raph, and Mikey hold their laughter. Leo just looks wide-eyed, taking Amy's hand.**

"Okay, I am officially creeped out," Lily's eyes widen.

"Where'd you get the photo?" Raph asks. "Are ya stalking her now?"

"No. I found a picture of her on the internet after I heard you say her name. Then I made it bigger and printed it out," Pulverizer clasps his hands. "So I can remember her..."

"This is so freaky to see," Ann shudders.

"I can't tell if that's an insult or not..." Amy murmurs.

 **"Where...did you even get this?" Amy wonders, Pulverizer sinking to his knees, disappointed.**

 **"Noooo!" Amy rolls her eyes silently before he looks up at her. "Then I guess I will have to love you from afar, my fair maiden," he takes her hand, her eyes widening before she hides behind Leo.**

"Ha, fair maiden," Casey laughs. "Priceless."

"I hate you," Amy deadpans.

 **"Looks like you've got a loverboy on your hands, Amy," Raph smirks at her before stepping up to Pulverizer.**

"I'm her biggest fan," Pulverizer states as Amy accidentally drops a tissue. He picks it up, putting it inside a bag. "Sweet!"

"Are. You. Serious?!" Amy exclaims in disbelief.

 **"You, stop talking. We gotta get him outta here," he turns to the others, jerking a thumb behind him.**

 **"Whoa, this place is amazing!" They look in shock as he's suddenly gone.**

"Wait, how'd he get inside without you seeing him?" Ann asks in confusion.

"We weren't paying attention," Donnie shakes his head.

"Their secret lair is awesome," Pulverizer smiles. "Maybe I should get one like that."

"No!" All five ninjas and Splinter shout.

 **"What's with all the pizza boxes?" Amy slaps her forehead. "No way! Her laptop!" He gasps in awe, Amy's eyes widening.**

 **"Hey! Don't touch my stuff!"**

"I feel so violated," Amy whines. "I can't believe he went into my room..."

Pulverizer is confused as everyone gives him a look. "What?"

 **The screen suddenly pans to the lab, Pulverizer touching Metalhead. "Hey, don't touch that," Donnie warns and he turns.**

 **"Hey, what's this?" He takes a piece of Kraang technology, Amy snatching her laptop back when he's not looking. Donnie snatches the technology from him. "That looks like the stuff those guys were stealing."**

"Hold on...they were stealing Kraang technology?" April asks. "They can't even use it."

"Yeah, they'd probably blow up their lair," Raph snorts at the thought.

 **"That's impossible," Donnie dismisses, turning to the others. "It's Kraang tech."**

 **"What-What's a Kraang?" Pulverizer asks in confusion.**

 **"If we told you, we'd have to kill you." Raph pauses before smirking, leaning forward. "You see, the Kraang are aliens from another dimension." Leo elbows him, Amy narrowing her eyes as she places her hands on her hips.**

"Raph, did you just admit to want to kill him?" Lily asks in disbelief.

"He was bugging us," Raph grunts. "I was joking...maybe."

 **Pulverizer pokes the bow in her hair.**

 **"Did LEO give this to you?" He asks and she slaps his hand away.**

 **"That's none of your business. Stop touching it," she hisses at his direction.**

 **"Ooh, you look so cute when you're mad!" He exclaims, leaning forward. Amy frowns, steam coming from her head as Leo growls a little.**

"I am not cute. I'm dangerous," Amy huffs, crossing her arms.

"But you are adorable," Leo grins, nuzzling her cheek. She giggles at the contact. Pulverizer glares at Leo, eyeing him.

"Leo! Stop! I'm not adorable, I'm supposed to be a threat!"

"No, you're too cute," Donnie shakes his head. "And I mean it as a brotherly way."

"She's like a little kitty," Mikey grins.

"Yeah, sometimes you just wanna pet her," Raph smirks.

"Stop it," she whines. "First Pulverizer and now my own brothers and Leo?"

 **"Wait, why would the Purple Dimwits want Kraang robotics? It's not like they'd know what to do with it," Leo points out.**

 **"Yeah, their technology is too advanced for stupid punks like the Purple Dragons," Amy agrees, Pulverizer looking at her with hearts in his eyes.**

 **"You're so smart..." He swoons and she pushes him away with one hand, scoffing.**

"You'd think he'd take a hint," Karai raises an eyebrow.

"He is an idiot," Mark whispers to her.

"I'll never wash my face again," Pulverizer says, clutching his heart. Amy gives him a weird look, scooting away slightly.

 **"She...touched me!" He faints and she gives an exasperated look, throwing up her hands in disbelief.**

 **"Really?! Why me?!" She shouts to no one in particular, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey laughing at her.**

"That's nice. I get targeted by a fanboy and you laugh," Amy deadpans.

"Oh come on," Kevin says, rolling his eyes. "You'll live."

"Because you're amazing and smart and-" Pulverizer goes on, Amy hitting her head against the chair in front of her repeatedly.

 **"Unless they're stealing it for someone else," Raph continues the previous conversation.**

 **"Well, who do we know that would be interested in stolen evil robot parts?" Donnie wonders and they think for a second.**

 **"Baxter Stockman," four of them say while one says, "Donatello."**

Donnie gives Mikey a look. "What? It's true."

"You're...not wrong," April admits.

"But I would never have thugs steal for me," Donnie explains.

"You're always interested in stolen evil robot parts, bruh. You stole a droid body once," Mikey points out.

"...True."

 **They stare at Mikey. "Baxter Stockman," he corrects himself, smiling sheepishly.**

 **"We'll check it out. Ames and Donnie, fix the Shell-Raiser and take Captain Rubberpants home," Leo explains, leaving with the others.**

 **"What?! You're leaving me with him?!" Amy asks in disbelief, gesturing to a standing Pulverizer.**

"You jerks," Donnie grunts at his brothers. "You left us with him."

"Yeah, so we don't have to deal with him," Leo smirks. "And I knew he wouldn't do anything to Ames. He just admires her, like puppy love."

"I don't just admire her. She's the girl of my dreams," Pulverizer swoons, Amy rubbing her temple.

"Pulverizer, I'm taken."

"That can be easily fixed."

"I'm not even worried," Leo shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

 **"Wait! Why do we have to-"**

 **"I get to spend time with you? This...is a dream come true!" Pulverizer puts his arm around Amy. She grabs his arm, throwing him into a wall. He slides down with a groan. "That's a strong arm you've got there."**

 **Amy sighs, pinching her nose while Donnie rolls his eyes, shaking his head.**

"I can't believe you made me stay with him," Amy murmurs to Leo.

"Come on, it's Pulverizer. He won't do anything that bad," he whispers to her. "And besides, I trust you to handle him."

"With the way he lusts after me?" Amy whispers back, groaning. "You're lucky I like you, Leo."

 **Stockman holds up a piece of technology that Karai and Jared got for him. "These Kraang components are just what I needed."**

 **"They better be," Fong says from behind. "The turtles and Pinkie spotted us, and knowing them, it won't be long before they show up."**

 **"Let them come," Fishface replies as Stockman puts the finishing touches on his robotic legs.**

"So that's why they work now," April sighs a little.

"We weren't there," Jared frowns. "Wish we never did it, though."

"You cannot let the past judge your actions," Splinter places a hand on Karai's shoulder. She smiles up at him and he smiles back.

 **He stomps before spinning around, jumping and landing on a crate. "What has two robotic legs and loves to stomp turtles while winning over Pinkie?" He grunts as he stomps a foot. "This guy!" He laughs as he points to himself.**

"Lame," Raph snorts.

"Agreed," everyone else chimes in.

 **Pulverizer plays around with Donnie's staff as the two sit on top of the Shell-Raiser. Amy sits cross-legged as she files her nails. "Wicked staff," Pulverizer chuckles.**

"What?" Ann laughs at Amy. "You can't just file your nails and help Donnie."

"Why not? I've done it before," Amy snorts a little. "And just because I live with four turtles doesn't mean I can't look good kicking butt," she looks at her nails.

"And yet you insist you're _not_ a girly girl," Raph shakes his head.

"Hey, lay off. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't look good," April narrows her eyes a little.

"Whoa, no need to team up on me. Sheesh."

 **"Put that down," Donnie calls out, wearing goggles.**

 **"Hey, Amy, check out my sweet moves~" he replies.**

 **"No thanks," Amy tells him, rolling her eyes as she continues to file. "Now put the staff down," she hands Donnie a tool that he needed without him asking.**

"How did you know which one?" Lily wonders, tilting her head.

"When you live with four turtles for a couple of months, they start to grow on you," Amy explains, jerking a thumb at her brothers and Leo. "And I don't need to see them, Pulverizer."

"But you'll like them!" Pulverizer stands up, snatching Donnie's staff.

"Hey!" Donnie yells in protest. Pulverizer tries spinning the staff, but it slips. Everyone ducks and it flies into the next room, causing a crash.

"Really?!" Angel exclaims. "And I can't even get out to clean it!"

"I'll...grab that later," Donnie murmurs.

 **"No, let me show you this one thing," Pulverizer insists, Amy groaning.**

 **"Why did we get stuck with him again?" She whispers to Donnie as she continues to file.**

 **"Trust me, I don't like this as much as you do," he tells her, Pulverizer spinning the staff as he spins**.

"I don't like you right now," Donnie glares at Leo.

"Would you relax?" Leo asks, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you'll live," Raph waves it off. Both Amy and Donnie glare at them, annoyed.

 **He slips and lets go of the staff, and it flies to Donnie and Amy. Donnie catches it without looking, taking off the goggles.**

"I see your ninja senses kicked in," April teases.

"Yes, but if I didn't, Amy would've gotten hit," Donnie grins.

"Thanks for the save," Amy smiles a little.

"Dem ninja skills, bruh..." Mikey whispers dramatically to Leo, who rolls his eyes.

 **Amy stands up, backflipping to the ground. "Look, we're busy here," Donnie sighs before landing next to Amy. "Look, if you must play with the staff, and apparently, you must, try this." Donnie starts spinning the staff in a circle, Pulverizer watching in awe. "Okay, now you see what I'm doing? Slowly. Keep your hands near your center and switch sides," he does so. "Smooth. Fluid, right?" He hands the staff to Pulverizer.**

"Did you really expect him to get it that easily?" Ann snorts.

"Of course not," Donnie shakes his head. "I could tell that he needed to do something other than play with my staff. Well, twice," he gives Pulverizer a look and he smiles sheepishly, remembering earlier.

 **He starts slowly and soon, he's spinning the staff like Donnie was. "Okay, not bad," Donnie chuckles. Pulverizer hits himself in the head.**

 **"Ow! I got it!" Amy rolls her eyes and he smiles dreamily as he holds the staff, waving. Amy groans, pulling out her T-Phone to text Leo.**

"See? He didn't even do it," Donnie gestures to the screen.

"Quit trying to impress me, I have Leo," Amy hugs the turtle and he hugs her back protectively, kissing the top of her head.

"It's only temporary," Pulverizer waves it off. "But once I have a chance, I'll sweep in and earn your love!"

"Oh my god," Amy puts her face into her hands in disbelief.

 _ **Why are you torturing me again?**_

 **"What, you think you can just put a sword under your pillow and wake up a samurai?" Donnie asks him. "You've gotta practice. It takes more than a cheesy costume to be a hero." He points a finger at his chest.**

"It's not cheesy," Pulverizer stands up, preparing to unzip himself.

"No!" Everyone shouts, looking away.

"We don't need to see it again!" Amy covers her eyes.

 **"Pretty sweet, huh? Check out the muscles," Pulverizer says.**

 **"What?" Donnie asks as a zipper sound is heard.**

 **"Foam rubber. Pretty cool, huh?" Amy looks away in disgust.**

 **"Now I need to wash my eyes..."**

"I don't wanna know what he's got under there," Karai whispers, shaking her head.

Amy shudders as she remembers. "It was horrible..."

 **"Way faster than working out. I wanna be a hero now. I don't have time for the basics. Show me the good stuff," Pulverizer states. Donnie sighs, glancing at Amy.**

 **"Okay, one more," she takes the staff from him.**

 **Pulverizer gasps, sparkles around him. "Amy? Teaching me? Best day ever!"**

 **Amy groans as she closes her eyes. "Why me of all people?" Donnie snickers and she glares at him, elbowing his arm.**

"Dude, you're supposed to be on my side," Amy argues.

"I am, but even I have to admit it's funny," Donnie smiles sheepishly.

"It's really not," April frowns. "How can you laugh when she's a victim?" Donnie doesn't answer, rubbing his neck nervously.

 **She steps up and spins the staff a few times. "Jab," she jabs the air. "Block. Step. Sweep. Twirl. Backflip. Strike!" The screen splits up as she shows him, eventually stopping. She walks back to the two, Donnie clapping. She holds out the staff to Pulverizer.**

 **"She touched the staff! I'm never washing this hand again. Okay, got it."**

"How does that even work? You were wearing the costume," Ann looks in confusion.

"I could feel her soft touch...and I still haven't washed it! See?" He holds out his hand for Amy to sniff. She coughs, moving her head away as she covers her mouth with one hand.

"Oh, that smells so gross," she murmurs, coughing still. Leo hands Amy her soda and she sips it.

"That's so impressive that you were able to do that, Amy. I haven't seen you use Donnie's staff before," April comments.

"Thanks! And that wasn't explained until later..."

 **Amy smirks, crossing her arms at Donnie as he starts. "Jab!" He accidentally presses the button, the blade almost hitting him in the head.**

 **"And that's why we start with the basics," Donnie finishes, Amy chuckling as they bump fists without looking.**

"Nice," Raph smirks in amusement.

"Thanks. We had to show him somehow," Donnie shrugs.

 **Her T-Phone goes off and she looks at it.**

 _ **I'm sure it'll be fine, Ames. It's not like he's trying to become a real hero right away.**_

 **"You have no idea," Amy deadpans to herself.**

"Give me a break, I wasn't there," Leo smiles sheepishly.

"I know..."

 **Donnie and Amy stand near a punching dummy. They punch twice. Pulverizer punches it twice lightly before missing and hitting the pole. He turns around, hugging the dummy before it spins around, knocking the three to the ground.**

"Epic fail," Ann snorts at the sight.

"At least he wasn't on top of me," Amy murmurs.

"If he was, I would've killed him," Leo narrows his eyes.

 **Donnie and Pulverizer stand a few feet away from each other on a platform above the pool. Amy is behind Donnie. Donnie kicks the air twice before punching. Amy does the same as him to make sure he got it. He weakly kicks the air before turning and almost falling. He steadies himself, giving the two a thumbs up before he falls. They shake their heads.**

Everyone except Pulverizer facepalms. "I did great!" He grins. Donnie hits his head against the chair in front of him.

 **Donnie gestures to a board of karate striking poses, Amy holding a clipboard as she speaks. They look at Pulverizer, who taps his pencil against his chin. He finishes using his pencil and Donnie gestures for them to see it. Pulverizer holds up a buffed drawing of himself. Donnie throws his staff at it.**

"...Wow," Ann blinks. "That's...not bad."

"Shell, he's just as good as me," Raph comments.

"Alright!" Pulverizer cheers.

"I guess if being a hero doesn't work out, he can always be an artist," Nadia whispers to Stanley.

 **Amy and Donnie stand in front of him in the dojo, bending down to their knees. Pulverizer tries but cannot reach. Donnie does pull-ups, Amy moderating them to their right. Pulverizer can barely bring himself up. Amy sits on Donnie's shell as he does push-ups, having no problem with her weight. Pulverizer is on his knees. Donnie glares at him slightly.**

"Wait, why were you sitting on him?" Mikey wonders.

"I didn't want to sit on Pulverizer. I was just helping," Amy states.

"She's not that heavy," Donnie shakes his head.

"She's light as a feather," Leo picks Amy up as a demonstration.

"Noo!" She giggles as he spins her around.

"Aww," April coos at them.

 **Amy and Donnie have their hands behind their heads, bringing their knees up and down. Pulverizer struggles with bringing himself up before falling to the ground. Amy shakes her head at him. Donnie gestures to the ground, rolling and bringing himself to his feet. Amy sits up in the tree. Pulverizer runs before rolling. Donnie rolls again and Pulverizer can't stop himself. "No, stop!" Amy calls out.**

 **"You're headed for-" He rolls into Splinter's room, a crash being heard.**

 **"Splinter's room," Amy and Donnie finish wearily.**

Leo, Raph, and Mikey facepalm. "Dude..."

"If we knew he was gonna land in there, we would've done it in the other direction," Donnie murmurs.

 **"Amelia, Donatello," Splinter calls out pointedly, coming out of his room as he holds Pulverizer by the collar. "Does this belong to you?"**

 **"Sensei, Pulverizer," Amy starts.**

 **"Pulverizer, Sensei," Donnie finishes nervously.**

 **"Pleased to meet you," Pulverizer waves, putting a hand to his cheek as he whispers, "Hey, does he know he's a rat? Agh!" Splinter drops him.**

Everyone laughs except for Pulverizer. "I was just curious..."

Splinter sighs, pinching his nose.

 **"He knows," Splinter answers.**

 **"We're sorry, Sensei. We found him on the street, trying to fight the Purple Dragons, and he accidentally wound up back in the lair," Donnie starts, a hand to his neck.**

"Don't remind me," Raph grunts.

"Well, you were the one who closed the door," Donnie murmurs.

 **"So...we thought we'd teach him a few basics-" Amy continues, but Pulverizer stands up between them.**

 **"Yeah, and they're doing a great job, especially Amy," Pulverizer swoons, Splinter raising an eyebrow. "Check this out." He palm strikes, hitting the air several times while making stupid noises.**

"Just stop," Ann groans, shaking her head.

"Amy's an awesome teacher!" Pulverizer glances at her and she grunts.

"Not really if you couldn't do everything correctly."

 **"Apparently, you have not taught him shame. May I speak with the two of you for a moment?" Splinter says.**

Pulverizer pouts as everyone else snickers.

"No wonder why he's so oblivious," Karai whispers.

 **"Hai, Sensei," they answer. He leads them away from Pulverizer's earshot.**

 **"Amelia, Donatello, he has no business learning our art. He is..." They turn to Pulverizer, who waves at them. Splinter turns back to them. "A doofus."**

"Ha, even Splinter admits it," Lily laughs. Pulverizer sags a little.

"At least my maiden doesn't think I'm a doofus...right?"

"Ummm..." Amy glances around nervously. "N-No."

He smiles at her and she sweatdrops.

 **"Hai, Sensei," they nod slowly.**

 **"But he's gonna put himself at risk no matter what we do," Donnie starts.**

 **"We just want to teach him enough so he doesn't get creamed...and so he can stop lusting after me," they look at Pulverizer, who kisses his poster of Amy. He looks at them and sheepishly puts it away behind his back. It falls to the floor and Amy slaps her forehead.**

"That scarred me a little," April admits.

"Kinda funny that he wanted to be 'friends' with you later on, though," Amy whispers to her.

"I hope he doesn't have a picture of me, then."

 **"Hmm. You may, but if you train him, you are both responsible for whatever happens," Splinter tells them. A slice is heard and they turn to Pulverizer trying to get Donnie's staff out from the wall. He does, knocking himself to the ground.**

 **"Ow."**

 **Splinter places his hands on their shoulders. "Good luck."**

"Thanks. We needed it," Donnie answers wearily.

"Totally," Amy agrees under her breath.

 **Stockman is sitting in his lair, the other turtles looking over him from above. Leo makes a signal with his hand and they move.**

 **"Baxter Stockman." He looks around, the Purple Dragons surrounding him. The three jump down from the ceiling. "Whatever you're up to with those robotics parts, it ends now." Leo points his sword at him.**

"Huh. I think this is the only episode where you've gotten his name right," Amy comments.

"I...can't explain it," Leo says. "I guess it's because of the name itself that we forget so much."

"Dude, his name was in an episode like twice. You'd think you'd remember," Ann deadpans.

 **"You wanna see what I'm working on? Well, here it comes." Stockman snaps his fingers, Fishface landing in front of them. They laugh at him.**

 **"Look, sushi that delivers itself," Leo jokes.**

Donnie laughs too, Angel smiling as a thought crosses her mind. "Hey, can you make that happen, Donnie?"

"Well, I guess I can try one day," he thinks, putting a finger to his chin.

"Yay!" Angel cheers. "Maybe one of these days I can have a mini Taki Japanese Steakhouse in here."

"That'd be so awesome," Amy beams. "You've said their food is really good. You'd like it, Leo."

"I already like the sound of it," he kisses her cheek.

 **Fishface growls and punches a cabinet. He jumps up and kicks it at them. They move out of the way and it breaks into pieces.**

 **"Dude, Fishface is a little sensitive," Mikey says.**

 **"You're calling him Fishface?" Leo asks in amusement.**

 **"Well, it was either that or RoboCarp."**

"Oh, because it sounds like RoboCop? That's actually pretty good, Mikey," Ann comments as she remembers.

"Thanks, dudette!" He grins proudly.

 **Leo grins before Fishface spins and kicks Mikey. He crashes against the wall.**

 **"Ow. Pretty good, pretty good."**

"Ooo," everyone in the room winces.

"That looked painful, Michelangelo," Leatherhead points out.

"It was," Mikey whines.

 **"Important safety tip," Raph runs up to Fishface. "Avoid the legs." Fishface jumps over him and Raph tries to attack, but he backflips to the wall. He uses the momentum to soar towards Raph. He backs away from him before Fishface kicks him in the air. He kicks Raph with both his robotic legs. Raph crashes against the wall.**

"For a walking fish, he's not bad," Casey comments.

"We should've known better than to underestimate 'im," Raph grunts, crossing his arms. "Stupid fish."

 **He moves out of the way as Fishface hits the wall. He jumps, his legs spinning around. Raph dodges his attacks, growling. Fishface turns, striking, but Raph stops his legs with his sais. "What do ya got besides legs?" Fishface gets up before biting Raph on the shoulder.**

Everyone except Leo and Mikey gasp. "Noo, Raph!" Ann cries out.

"So Mikey wasn't kidding," Donnie frowns. "Raph really did get bit."

"I got him back for that," Raph smirks in amusement. "I did finish him off eventually a few years later."

"Technically he's still alive..." Amy points out.

"My son, are you alright?" Splinter turns to Raph.

"I'm fine, Sensei. Donnie helped," Raph claps Donnie on his shell.

"Oof!" Donnie staggers a bit before rubbing his neck. "You're welcome, I guess..."

 **He pushes Fishface off, holding his shoulder. "Teeth...I think they're...poison," he falls onto the ground, Leo and Mikey with their mouths wide open.**

 **Mikey runs up to Raph while Leo rushes to Fishface. He swings his swords, Fishface jumping and landing behind him. He kicks, Leo ducking his head. He turns and misses.**

 **"Raph, are you okay?" Mikey asks. Raph looks up with rainbow colors in his eyes.**

"Pfft, his eyes," Jamie snickers. "You look like you're on something."

"I got bit by a fish and you're not even concerned. Thanks a lot for caring, Jamie," Raph says sarcastically.

"Oh, I am. I just can't not laugh at this, though."

 **"Huh? Sure. Yeah." He falls back down, Tsoi advancing from behind Mikey. Mikey captures his arm with his chain, throwing him into the wall. Mikey takes Raph's hand. "I'm fine. I love you."**

 **Mikey looks up. "He's not fine!"**

"Whoa, what?" Casey asks in shock as Raph's eyes widen.

"I was loopy!" He exclaims, looking away.

"I...was not expecting Raph to say that," Donnie blinks.

"I don't think any of us did," April comments.

"Aww, you love him!" Nadia squeals.

"I ain't gonna confirm or deny anything," Raph states.

"I feel so loved..." Mikey says in bliss.

 **"Call Donnie," Leo turns to Mikey. "Tell him and Ames we need an antidote."**

"This is where we come in to save him!" Pulverizer exclaims.

"You did nothing," Amy deadpans.

"We made the antidote," Donnie explains.

"But I drove!"

"Wait, what?! You let him drive?" Leo asks in shock. "That's our job!" He places an arm around Amy.

"To be fair, no one else could drive," Donnie defends himself.

 **Pulverizer runs up to Donnie and lays down, his legs between Donnie's. Amy sits up in the tree. "Okay, put your left leg up there, right leg down there." Donnie points to where he has to put his legs. "Twist your hips."**

 **"And down I go." Pulverizer tries, but Donnie's still standing. "And down I go," Donnie puts his hands on his hips. Pulverizer struggles, trying harder. Donnie crosses his arms, chuckling. "And down I-" He's suddenly knocked face down to the ground.**

Donnie gives a look of embarrassment, Raph crossing his arms with a smirk. "What was that you said about going down?"

"Hush," Donnie grunts, April giggling.

"You have to admit, it was funny, Don."

"No comment."

 **"Yes! I did it! Did you see that, Amy?" He looks up at the brunette, who rolls her eyes.**

 **"Yeah, good job," she says sarcastically.**

 **"She complimented me!" Hearts come from Pulverizer's head.**

"Please just kill me," Amy murmurs, sinking in her chair.

"You'll live," Raph dismisses.

"Well, we did see him again," Mikey whispers to remind him.

"Exactly. More fun for us," Raph smirks.

 **The two stand up as Donnie's T-Phone rings. "When do I get my black belt?"**

 **Donnie doesn't answer him, answering his T-Phone and putting it to his ear. Amy joins him. "Donatello."**

 **"Donnie!" Mikey shouts in his ear, making him hold the phone away slightly. The screen is split between them. "We need help! Raph's been bitten by a giant poisonous robotic fish!"**

"Okay, that sounds ridiculous coming from you," Ann laughs.

"But it was true!" Mikey protests.

"I believed him anyway. He sounded urgent," Donnie explains.

 **Amy raises an eyebrow at him, Donnie shrugging. "That's not possible. If he was bitten, it's venom, not poison."**

 **"Interesting, interesting. You and Amy get over here!"**

 **Donnie places the needed supplies in his toolbox. It's marked with 'Mikey, DO NOT touch!'**

"I get the sense that Mikey's touched it before," Amy glances at her little brother. He smiles sheepishly, sinking in his chair.

"He has, and it has NOT ended well," Donnie deadpans. "I have important stuff in there. I don't need Mikey tampering with it."

"Dude...I can't help it...I. Must. Touch," Mikey declares, Donnie facepalming.

 **Amy and Donnie walk up to the Shell-Raiser, Donnie turning to Pulverizer. "Hey, you know how to drive?"**

 **"You kidding? I've been driving an ice cream truck all summer," he walks up to them.**

 **"Whoa, watch out!" Donnie cries as Pulverizer swerves to the left.**

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that I couldn't drive or the fact that we let him," Amy says wearily.

"I had to help my fellow allies somehow," Pulverizer shrugs. "Are you impressed by my driving skills?"

"Considering how I almost threw up, no," she deadpans.

 **It's clear that he hasn't driven a car. He bumps into a street light. Donnie holds onto Raph's station, Pulverizer with a conflicted look on his face.**

 **"I thought you said you knew how to drive!" Amy yells at him, clutching onto Donnie's chair, holding a paper bag.**

"I thought you don't get carsick," Lily glances at Amy.

"If you were in a car with him, you'd need that bag," Amy murmurs wearily. "And it's true, I don't get sick often from vehicles."

 **"I usually don't go over eight miles an hour," he explains. Donnie bends down.**

"Would've been important if he said that before you got in," April deadpans.

"Yeah, we just assumed that he knew," Donnie rubs his neck. "But I had to make the antidote and Amy had to ask Mikey questions, so we didn't really have a choice..."

 **"Just try to hold it steady, okay? I gotta mix this antidote for Raph," He nods at Amy and she places his phone to her ear.**

 **"What are his symptoms?" She puts her shoulder to the back as she holds onto the chair.**

 **"He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy he knows," Mikey explains.**

 **Amy snorts, turning to Donnie. "Okay, he's delusional."**

"Hey!" Said turtle says, offended.

"I said that?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Okay, I am delusional."

"You're mean," Mikey whines.

"But you're not Donnie smart," April points out. "You're smart in your own way."

"Thanks April!"

 **Donnie picks up a vial, Pulverizer swerving. Donnie puts some red liquid into a vial. "Would you stop crashing into stuff?!" Amy exclaims before turning to Donnie.**

"Dang, road rage," Kevin jokes.

"That wasn't directed at the road," Amy murmurs.

"At least I helped," Pulverizer says with a smile.

 **"Raph said Mikey's the smartest guy he knows." He laughs at that. "Okay, what's his color?" She looks back up ahead.**

 **"Green, dudette, and I mean way more than usual," From behind, Stockman and Sid hold weapons. Mikey turns to them, Donnie being thrusted forward and hitting his head. He's knocked back into the wall.**

 **"Whoa!" Amy struggles to hold on, Donnie sliding back and forth. "Green more than usual! Dude, I will kick your sorry butt if you don't stop it! Does he have any nausea?"**

 **Stockman holds up his hands in defense, shaking his head as Sid is knocked out.**

"How can you work with him at the wheel?" April tilts her head.

"I had to make sure my grip was tight enough so the chemicals wouldn't spill," Donnie explains.

 **"Nah, he doesn't have any-" Mikey turns around to Raph, who puts his hands in front of his mouth. "No, check that." Retching can be heard and Amy closes her eyes, sticking out her tongue as X's appear in her eyes.**

"Eww," everyone says, scrunching up their faces in disgust.

Leo chuckles at her face. "I swear, Ames, you use the most anime expressions out of all of us."

"Well, I am technically a mutant," she explains, shrugging. "And I can't help it. Especially when stuff like that happens."

"You look like an emoji," Mikey giggles.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 **She shakes her head at Donnie with that same look in her face. "Ah, what the-I knew you ate my pizza! You liar!" Donnie tries to keep the liquid steady.**

"I'm older. I can have whatever pizza I want," Raph rolls his eyes. "Can't believe I upchucked..."

"Stop saying it," Amy clutches her stomach, trying not to turn green.

 **Leo's arm gets grabbed by Fishface, being thrown up into the air. Fishface jumps using the walls, spinning and kicking Leo to the ground.**

"Oh no, Leo!" Amy gasps in horror.

"I was fine," Leo chuckles.

"But that looked like it hurt," she says, her eyes looking in worry.

"It did...but don't worry, Ames. I'm okay."

 **He looks up at Mikey. "Guys, get here now!"**

 **"Almost there," Amy reports, Donnie having finished the antidote. "...Is that fighting I hear?"**

 **"Um...yeah. Remember Fishface? He's got robotic legs and he's kicking our butts!" Mikey explains.**

 **"Fishface?" Amy looks confused.**

 **"Xever," he explains.**

"Wait, so you didn't put two and two together?" April asks. "Because he was turned into a fish like 5 episodes back."

"Technically, I didn't see him. I was being carried away by Leo when we were escaping. I was on the floor, remember," Amy explains. "So I didn't know that he was the fish until this episode."

 **An alarm beeps as a roadblock is up ahead. "The road's blocked. We gotta go around."**

 **"No time to go around. You gotta jump it!" Donnie tells him.**

 **"What?!" Both Amy and Pulverizer exclaim, Pulverizer turning to her with sparkles around his head.**

 **"We said the same thing. I knew we were meant to be together!"**

Leo frowns, "What?"

"It's Pulverizer. Let it go," Amy whispers and he nods.

"It's meant to be!" Pulverizer declares.

"Just stop," Amy tells him, annoyed.

 **Amy growls, steam coming from her head as a vein appears near her temple. "Ooo, Leo's not gonna like that," Donnie shakes his head.**

"I didn't, but I'll get over it," Leo explains.

 **"But you wanna be a hero? Jump it!"**

 **"Yeah, uh, about the hero thing-" Pulverizer starts nervously, Donnie putting his hands on the steering wheel.**

 **"Jump it!" A construction worker screams as he moves out of the way, the Shell-Raiser catapulting over the roadblock. Amy's screams can be heard.**

"Remind me why I couldn't drive again?" Amy deadpans.

"Sorry if I scarred you," Donnie rubs his neck. "But time was of the essence."

"I get that now..."

 **Fishface spins and knocks Mikey to the ground. Suddenly, the Shell-Raiser crashes through the wall, the case to the power cell cracking. Fishface hisses and a trash ball is fired at him, knocking him to the ground. Donnie and Pulverizer run out, the Shell-Raiser glowing pink. Amy slowly steps out, clutching her stomach. Leo runs up to her as she pants.**

 **"Ames, you okay?" He asks in concern, putting her arm around his shoulder.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine...just give me...a sec," she replies wearily.**

"Not gonna lie, I felt like I was gonna throw up," Amy murmurs.

"Oh no," Leo warns. "Raph already did it. I don't want it happening to you too."

"But you healed me, so I didn't," Amy giggles.

"I had to return the favor," Leo pecks her forehead.

"Whoa, why's it glowing pink?" Lily asks in shock.

"Because the case cracked..." Donnie wilts.

"It wasn't your fault," April places a hand on his shoulder.

 **"Raph," Donnie bends down to him. "You still with us, buddy?"**

 **"Donnie?" Raph turns to him.**

 **"Yeah, Raph?" Donnie questions, Raph turning to his body.**

 **"Why are there fingers on my feet?" Donnie looks at them before turning back to Raph.**

Everyone except Raph tries to hold back their laughter.

"I got bit, it was the venom," he grunts.

"Well, your toes do look like fingers," Ann points to them.

"Don't look at them!" Raph moves his feet away from her view.

 **"Hang in there, buddy. You'll be okay." Donnie pulls out a needle, giving Raph the antidote. His eyes turn back to normal.**

 **"Thanks, magical unicorn."**

"I wouldn't call myself a magical unicorn, Raphael," Donnie teases.

"At least I was cured," Raph grunts. "Finally I can start talking sense."

"Too bad magical unicorns don't exist..." Amy wilts.

 **Amy laughs at him as Donnie helps him stand up. "That was awesome! We saved him," Pulverizer cheers, the others turning to him.**

 **"We saved him?!" Amy starts. "You wanted to stop and sell ice cream!"**

"Well, I did drive an ice cream truck," Pulverizer smiles sheepishly.

"At least the episode's almost over," Amy whispers to Leo.

 **"If I hadn't jumped and smashed through that wall-!"**

 **"Uh, Donnie, is the Shell-Raiser supposed to do that?" Mikey jerks a thumb to the vehicle as it sparks. Donnie runs inside, followed by the others.**

 **"It's cracked! Oh, this is bad. The Kraang can detect that energy signature," Donnie explains. "We gotta get back underground before they come looking for the power cell!"**

"And that didn't happen, did it?" Ann asks.

"No," Donnie shakes his head.

 **The Shell-Raiser takes off. Two vans appear from the front and three vans appear from the back. A helicopter shines a light on the Shell-Raiser. Leo cringes, him and Amy pulling a lever. They speed by the vans in front. They start firing lasers from the van.**

 **"Hold her steady, guys. I'll take care of these jokers," Raph calls out.**

"Looks like Raphie is all better," Amy smirks in amusement.

"Don't call me Raphie," he growls. "I ain't soft."

"Suuuure~"

 **His seat moves to the back, opening it up to reveal manhole covers inside the cannon. Raph smirks as he locks onto one of the vans. He fires the covers at the van, a thud being heard. Leo and Amy look up to see two Kraang bots on the roof.**

 **"Guys, the Kraang are on the roof," Leo turns to Donnie, who looks shocked.**

"Wait, how'd they get on the roof?!" Kevin asks in surprise.

"Apparently, they got an upgrade," Donnie deadpans.

 **Mikey and Donnie land on the roof, pulling out their weapons. They both gasp as Kraang fly above them.**

 **"Guys, Kraang can fly! Kraang can fly!" Mikey shouts, being knocked back.**

"Ohh," Kevin says in understanding.

"That sucks for you guys," Mark frowns.

"That is wicked, though," Casey comments.

"Not helping," Amy murmurs, annoyed.

 **Donnie turns his head as he's fired at. Mikey grips onto the roof. He brings himself up, a Kraang being knocked down in front of him. Donnie spins his staff as he advances, knocking one back. He jumps and jabs one.**

 **"Wow! No one told me they were robot aliens!" Pulverizer exclaims behind Leo and Amy.**

 **"Why would we tell you?" He presses a few buttons, bumper-mounted crushing jaws appearing from the front.**

"Especially since Raph said we'd have to kill you," Leo points out.

"Wait, what...?" He asks slowly.

"I won't kill ya...not today, at least," he murmurs the last part to himself.

 **When the Shell-Raiser passes by, the Kraang have been chomped down. Flying Kraang follow after them, the defeated Kraang hissing. Another van appears in front of them. Leo and Amy swerve, missing and approaching a wall. They all scream and the car hits the wall.**

"Nice driving, guys," Mikey jokes.

"We weren't expecting the van to appear," Leo defends.

"Excuse us if we panicked," Amy huffs.

 **The flying Kraang land, the van coming to a stop. They approach the subway car, the rooftop lid lifting. Leo jumps out, stabbing one with his swords. The others emerge from the car, eyes white. As they fight, Pulverizer watches from Leo and Amy's station. A saw pierces the bottom behind him, cutting a hole into the vehicle. A Kraang lifts itself in, looking down at the power cell. It opens the cracked lid, snatching the power cell and cutting the power. Pulverizer notices and turns around.**

"Wait, how did he do that without him hearing?" April asks.

"I guess they were so quiet, I didn't hear," Pulverizer rubs his neck sheepishly.

 **He runs up to the Kraang, but is knocked to the ground. The Kraang jumps down into the hole.**

 **"Aw no you don't!" Pulverizer follows.**

"Oh no," Ann murmurs, shaking her head.

"Should've known they were gonna try and sneak it out," Amy sighs wearily.

"My baby," Donnie murmurs sadly.

 **Leo and Amy slice Kraang left and right. They see a Kraang running off with the power cell. "Oh no!" Amy exclaims as she freezes a Kraang in her path, kicking it with her heel and crushing it in the process.**

 **"He's got the cell!" Leo calls out.**

 **"I'll stop him!" Pulverizer runs after the Kraang droid. Donnie is cornered by a droid as Pulverizer runs past him.**

"Did he?" Lily wonders.

"Not even close," Donnie deadpans.

"I just wanted to show my sweet skills to my maiden," Pulverizer frowns a little.

"For the last time, I. Am dating. Leo!" Amy tells him slowly for him to understand.

"Not for long. I'll save him from you eventually," he winks at her, Amy sinking to the ground in defeat.

"I give up."

 **"Pulverizer, no!"**

 **"I can do this!" Pulverizer cries out as he continues running.**

 **"You really can't!" Donnie tells him as the helicopter lands. Pulverizer slides, locking his legs with the droid's. He tries to knock him down but fails.**

"I shouldn't have asked," Lily sighs a little.

"Dude, he just can't," Mikey shakes his head.

 **He looks up at the Kraang, who grabs him and throws him in front of an apothecary shop. Other robots surround him. Donnie sees the Kraang about to enter the helicopter.**

 **"Hey!" Donnie pushes the Kraang off him as Amy kicks one. "That's my power source, slime bot!" He runs after it, Amy following him. Amy places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.**

 **"Ow!" Pulverizer cries as the Kraang are dealing with him. "Donnie! Amy!" They glance at the helicopter.**

"Couldn't do it, could ya?" Casey wonders.

"No. He was just helpless and we couldn't just leave him there," Donnie explains.

"Sorry for messing things up," Pulverizer rubs his neck.

 **"What about the power cell?" Amy asks him.**

 **"Ah, crud," Donnie throws his staff while Amy throws her sword.**

 **"Oh, that tickles!" The staff knocks the gun out of the droid's hands. Donnie jumps onto his head, the sword piercing its head.**

"Nice shot," Jared comments.

"Thanks," the two smile a little.

 **The droid holding Pulverizer throws him away. He attacks Amy, but she sweep kicks it, stabbing it with her sword. Leo kicks a Kraang away, the sound of the helicopter starting to fade as the turtles look up.**

 **Pulverizer rubs his head, Amy holding out her hand. "You okay?"**

 **He looks up at her, in a dream-like state as her skin is illuminated.**

"Oh god, it's Apriltello again," Jamie jokes, Donnie giving her a look.

"Please don't say that," Amy says wearily.

"What should be our ship name?" Pulverizer wonders to himself.

"How bout never gonna happen?" Amy asks him.

"Nah, that's not a ship name..."

Amy mimics getting rid of him with her hands as she bites her lip, sighing.

 **She rolls her eyes and pulls him up. "She touched my hand!" He looks at it. "Never washing this hand again, either." Amy sighs at him in annoyance.**

"Ew," April comments. "I have to admire his dedication, though."

"Don't encourage him!" Amy exclaims.

 **The three look up at the sky as the helicopter leaves, too far away for them to reach.**

 **"Aw man," Pulverizer turns to them. "It looks like I mucked everything up, didn't I?"**

 **"Hey bro, it's not your fault," Mikey suggests as Donnie hangs his head.**

 **"Um, actually, Mikey, it is," Leo points out.**

"Why would you say that if Donnie jumped the wall?" Amy wonders.

"Because I didn't know what caused the crack."

 **"Oh, yeah."**

 **"Not completely. I'm the one who sent the Shell-Raiser through the wall. And that's what cracked the power cell," Donnie explains.**

 **"He's right," Amy's eyes droop. "And I should've went after the power cell."**

 **Leo takes her hand, rubbing his thumb against it. Amy looks up at him and he offers a gentle smile. She smiles back at him.**

"It's okay, Ames. You did what you thought was right," Leo assures. She smiles at him.

"Thanks, Leo."

"So that is why you lost the power cell," Leatherhead says in understanding.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Leatherhead," Mikey frowns.

"It is alright, my friends."

 **"Uh, so you think we could pick up our training again sometime?" Pulverizer suggests. Donnie walks up to a hopeful Pulverizer, placing his hand on his shoulder.**

 **"No," he simply says. Pulverizer gives a disappointed look.**

"Never again," Donnie shakes his head. Pulverizer wilts as he was hoping he'd change his mind.

 **"Fine. But I'll be practicing. And wherever crime may roam, wherever help is-"**

 **"Bye!" All of them interrupt, annoyed. He sags before kneeling in front of Amy. He takes her hand and Amy gives a nervous look.**

 **"I shall return, my lady," he winks and she pulls her hand away, Leo looking at him with flame eyes.**

"Oh God," Amy places a hand to her face.

"And I meant it," Pulverizer winks at her.

"Can I have the honor of kicking him out?" Leo raises his hand.

"Sure," Angel answers, looking at her watch. "It's almost done, anyway."

 **"Would you just go?" She asks wearily and he leaves. Amy sighs in relief, the others laughing.**

 **"Yeah, my lady," Raph teases. Leo elbows him in the arm.**

"Raph," Leo warns.

"What? You can't expect me not to laugh at this," Raph smirks.

"I said it once, and I say it again. I hate you," Amy growls.

 **"I've got to figure out how we're getting that power cell back," Donnie explains and they turn to the car.**

 **"Which raises the question, how are we gonna get the Shell-Raiser home?"**

 **Leo, Mikey, and Raph push the car from the back in the tunnels. "Are you sure the parking brake isn't on?" Raph calls out. Donnie and Amy are inside.**

"Why did we have to push it?" Mikey whines.

"I invented it," Donnie smirks.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna invent a new way to beat ya if you do that to us again," Raph punches his fists.

"Noted," Donnie shrinks away.

 **"For the hundredth time, yes!" He looks down. "Oh wait." He pulls it. "Sorry guys!" The bell chimes as he peeks out. "Uh, try it now."**

 **"Donnie!" Leo and Raph call out.**

 **"Donatello!"**

 **Amy giggles at them.**

 **The screen fades to comic book style.**

Everyone except the three turtles laugh. "Wow, that's the only time I've heard Mikey say anyone's full name," April blinks.

"It was needed," Mikey glares slightly, crossing his arms.

"I didn't notice," Donnie protests before Angel is set free.

"Finally! Okay, you can do it, Leo."

"With pleasure," Leo cracks his knuckles, Pulverizer giving a nervous look. Leo picks him up and opens a door, throwing him out. He sweeps his hands, sitting back down next to Amy. "Glad that's over with."


	17. TCRI

**Angel: Sorry for not getting this out sooner, I had some homework yesterday and I had to work on other chapters :/ Plus, I used to be able to post the chapters without changing it to bold, but now I have to change every part to bold. And I can't just upload it because of file issues.**

"Yay, another episode where I don't have to talk about my relationship with Leo or anything like that," Amy cheers happily.

"Yeah...Pulverizer was getting on my nerves," Raph growls a bit.

"Umm, there is an episode where he-"

"Not the time, Donnie," April whispers to him and he nods in understanding.

"Do you need anything?" Leo glances at Amy, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Nope, I got all I need right here," she places his head on his shoulder and he smiles slightly down at her, handing her a chocolate bar. "Yay~"

"Aww," Mikey and Nadia coo together, Amy rolling her eyes.

"Can we just watch this and get it over with?" Ann asks impatiently.

"Hey! Stuck to machinery here. Don't be rude," Angel huffs as she's strapped again. She presses play from the control panel in front of her.

 **A helicopter flies above the city. Two Kraang are inside, one of them holding the power cell.**

 **"Stay on them, Leo!" Donnie calls out as they turn a corner, inside the patrol buggy. "My Kraang app's tripping out!"**

"You have a Kraang app?" Lily asks in surprise.

"Of course. How else would I track them all the time?" Donnie replies casually to her confusion.

"But how did you get it...?"

 **"It's picking up the signal from the power cell."**

 **Amy groans from her spot.**

 **"Again? Last time that thing led us to a burrito in a microwave," Leo explains.**

"Wait, really?" Karai asks in surprise.

"Yup. It was a stupid wild goose chase looking for that thing," Raph grunts as he crosses his arms.

"It's...not the most accurate, but it helps...sometimes," Donnie rubs his neck sheepishly.

 **"Left!" Donnie calls out. Leo swerves to the left. "Left again! They're getting away! Right!" Leo swerves to the right.**

"Left, right, left, right," Amy mimics Donnie. "Sheesh. That's all I kept hearing in my head."

"Same here," Leo agrees sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," Donnie replies, a little embarrassed. "It was important to find the cell, so I was just all panicky."

"It's okay, bro," Mikey pats his shoulder. "The world needed us!"

 **"Look out!" Raph warns, a truck appearing in their direction.**

 **"Left, right, left, right!" Donnie screams, Leo, Amy, and Raph pulling their levers. The cars separate, driving past the truck, a homeless man, and a pizza guy. They reattach to themselves.**

"At least it was the same pizza guy so that no one would believe him," Amy shrugs.

"We were so fast he didn't even see us," Raph grins at the scene.

"Didn't we also help that homeless man?" Donnie wonders, Angel glancing at him.

"That's not for another season, and this is only episode 17, Donnie."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

 **"Whoo hoo!" Mikey cheers from behind Raph. "Yeah! This is more fun than a Shriners' parade!"**

 **"What are you saying?" Raph asks in disbelief.**

 **Amy chuckles and Leo turns around to smile at her.**

"Dude, you're so obvious," Kevin comments. Leo smiles sheepishly as Amy glances at him.

"What? She's pretty to look at."

"Leo," Amy whines as the others give kissy noises.

"Shut up," Leo glares at them slightly.

 **"Right!" Donnie shouts and Leo turns, his eyes widening at the dead end. He spins around, the T-Phone flying out of Donnie's hand and breaking. It falls to the ground before shutting off. The helicopter flies off above them.**

 **"We lost them," Amy frowns, Donnie groaning as he hangs his head.**

"Yeah, I wonder why," Donnie gives Leo a look. He sweats a little, rubbing his neck.

"I-I couldn't help it. Her laugh is that contagious."

"I was only laughing at what Raph said," Amy murmurs. "So technically, you didn't have to turn around."

"Y-Yeah, but-" Leo sighs in defeat.

 **A lone Kraang stands in front of a door. The one holding the power cell walks up to them. "I suppose Kraang has once again been foiled by Turtles and Amelia and failed to retrieve that which Kraang was to retrieve."**

 **"Kraang is wrong. Kraang has retrieved it. In Kraang's face!"**

"For alien robots, they can be pretty childish," Jamie laughs at the statement.

"That doesn't mean we can't take them seriously," Leo chuckles.

"That's true, they did mutate Amy," April explains.

 **"The power cell."**

 **"The power cell."**

 **The blue skinned Kraang takes it from him. "The power cell." He puts it in a compartment, turning on something as pink electricity forms around machinery.**

"We got it," Casey says in annoyance.

"Do they have to be so annoying with their language?" Raph mutters.

"That's just the way they learned how to talk, Raph," Donnie shrugs. "They've been around longer than we have."

"Unfortunately," Amy deadpans.

 **Around a machine, the brains gather, flying around.**

"That's the portal?" Nadia asks curiously, pointing at it.

"Yes," Leatherhead nods in confirmation.

 **"This is your fault, Leo. If you hadn't made googly eyes, we wouldn't have lost them!" Raph points to the turtle, but he doesn't respond. Amy turns to him to see him staring at her.**

 **"Leo? Leo!" She snaps her fingers.**

Everyone laughs as Leo looks utterly embarrassed. "I-I wasn't staring."

 **Leo blinks at her, looking down at her. "What?" Amy giggles and Raph slaps his forehead.**

"He didn't even register the fact that Raph was mad at him," April laughs.

"No, I really didn't," Leo shakes his head.

 **"That's it. We're going to Leatherhead," Leo announces. Donnie's eyes widen.**

 **"Um, L-Leatherhead?" He asks nervously.**

"Someone sounds nervous," Mikey grins in amusement.

"Because we all saw what happened and I didn't wanna go through that," Donnie huffs, crossing his arms.

"I am sorry," Leatherhead hangs his head. "I did not mean to."

"Yeah, I know...but remind me to never be close to you when you're angry."

 **"He's the one who took the power cell from the Kraang, he's the one who might know where to find it," Leo explains, walking to the buggy.**

 **"Yeah, I'm sure he can do it again," Amy shrugs at him.**

 **"He's also the one who likes to grab my face and shake me like a rag doll," Donnie complains, giving a demonstration with his hands.**

"Stop whining," Raph grunts, crossing his arms.

"No," Donnie argues. "It still happened."

 **Mikey laughs, kicking the dumpster slightly. "Good times."**

 **"Zip it," Donnie retorts.**

 **"Oh come on," Mikey jumps down. "He's a pussycat...who likes to grab your face and shake you like a rag doll!" He laughs and Donnie turns to him, frowning deeply as his eyes are white. Thunder clouds are behind him. "Right. Let's move!" Mikey walks away, Donnie staring after him. Amy shakes her head.**

"Dang, Donnie got mad," Raph smirks teasingly. "I love it when he's like that."

"Mikey provoked me," Donnie frowns slightly.

"Dude, that's because it's funny," Mikey protests.

"It is not," Donnie glares at him and he shrinks in his chair.

 **In the sewers, they pop out of the water, taking deep breaths.**

"Wait, so where were you? Because I know that in this point in time, you hated water," Ann points out.

"I took the other way," Amy explains.

 **Amy appears from a doorway, walking up to them. "Who can hold their breath? We can," Mikey jerks a thumb at himself.**

 **"We wouldn't have had to if you hadn't kept swimming off to pick up trash," Raph points out.**

 **Mikey holds something in his hand. "One man's trash is another man's treasure," he caresses it.**

"I can't even tell what that is," April tilts her head.

"Why would you want to?" Raph snorts, arms folded.

"Yeah, good point..."

 **"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's every man's trash," Raph retorts. His eyes widen and Leo points forward.**

 **"There he is," he whispers. Leatherhead is sleeping in the corner. "We don't wanna alarm him, so don't make any sudden moves."**

 **"Aww," Amy coos, "Look, how cute."**

"That's not cute," Leo glances at her. "You almost got killed."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little? I did not almost get killed," she retorts as she looks at him.

"That's not the way I saw it!" He argues.

"How did you know where to find his lair, anyway?" Ann asks.

"We narrowed it down to where water was, really," Donnie shrugs. "And then we just found him, I guess."

 **Mikey starts walking over, Leatherhead roaring in his sleep. Mikey screams, backing away.**

 **"Who's gonna wake him up?" Donnie asks nervously. The four glance at each other.**

 **"Not it!" They step away from Mikey.**

 **"Yes, I win!" He cheers to himself.**

"How is that winning if he would attack the first person or mutant he sees?" Nadia asks.

"...Oh yeah..."

Everyone else facepalms.

 **His eyes turn white in surprise before he looks around. Leo pushes him to Leatherhead, moving away. Mikey pokes his fingers together. He approaches slowly, raising his foot. "Leatherhead," he pokes him with his foot. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"**

 **Leatherhead opens his white eyes, standing up and roaring. Mikey's mask tails fly behind him.**

 **"Can we make sudden moves now?" Donnie asks the others.**

"No," Amy gives him a look. "We didn't wanna hurt him."

"I wasn't suggesting that we hurt him. I was suggesting that we get the shell out of there as soon as possible."

April starts laughing and he grunts, a little peeved. "April..."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

 **He steps forward and grabs Donnie by the face, the others' mouths flying open. Leatherhead shakes him. "He's grabbing me by the face again!"**

Donnie narrows his eyes as everyone laughs at the display, except for Leatherhead. "I am sorry, my friend. It was on instinct."

"It's not you I'm mad at, Leatherhead. You guys are so rude," he huffs.

"Don, you gotta admit, it makes good comedy," Raph places a hand on his shoulder.

 **Leatherhead roars, Raph, Amy, and Leo being knocked back. "Leatherhead, dude-" Mikey is hit by the tail. He shakes Donnie slightly. "He must be having a nightmare."**

 **"That makes two of us!" Donnie calls out before he's thrown into a wall, landing in the water. Raph ducks from the tail, jumping onto Leatherhead from behind.**

 **"He's your friend, Amy and Mikey! What do we do?" He calls out.**

"Wait, you were asking Mikey what to do?" Jamie asks in surprise.

"Well, he and ice princess are the only ones who know how to calm him down," Raph grunts, looking away. "So yes, I was asking for his help."

"I feel so honored..." Mikey says in bliss.

 **"Rub his belly," Mikey tells him.**

 **"He likes that," Amy finishes.**

 **"What did you say?" Raph asks before Leatherhead slams him against the wall.**

"How could you not hear that?" Donnie blinks.

"You didn't either!" Raph protests.

"I was knocked into water?" Donnie deadpans.

"Leatherhead was probably too loud for Raph to hear that," Casey thinks to himself.

"Yeah, there you go!" Raph jerks a thumb at Casey.

 **Leo gets hit by the tail and Amy steps forward, Leo reaching out to grab her arm.**

 **"Ames, what are you doing?" He demands and she looks down at him.**

 **"Do we have to have this conversation again?" She asks in disbelief.**

 **"Let Mikey handle it. I don't want you close to Leatherhead while he's like this," he explains. Amy sighs at him.**

"I'm getting tired of hearing him say that," Amy murmurs.

"For once, I agree with Leonardo. It was a large, angry alligator," Stanley nods curtly.

"Which was my point," Leo glances at Amy. "I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything like last time."

"Why can't you trust me?" Amy frowns a little.

"I do trust you. It's angry mutants that I don't trust whenever they're having a moment," Leo cringes at Leatherhead. "Uhm, no offense."

"It is alright. I had forgotten that you were my friends," Leatherhead explains.

 **"Fine. But only because it's you." He smiles and stands up, giving her a peck on the cheek.**

 **"Leatherhead!" Mikey calls out. "Come on, dude. It's Michelangelo. Turn off the crazy eyes, buddy." He roars and crawls onto the ceiling, landing near Mikey, grabbing him. He roars in Mikey's face, bringing out his claws. Mikey whimpers as he looks at him. Leatherhead calms down, holding his head.**

"Michelangelo," Splinter murmurs in worry.

"He was fine, Sensei. Leatherhead was just having one of his moments," Donnie explains.

"It's a good thing Mikey knows how to be scared, or else you wouldn't be alive," Ann comments. Mikey's eyes widen, touching his plastron.

"Dudette...he wasn't gonna do anything. I knew he was gonna calm down...that thought scares me..."

Leo shakes his head. "Where's some pizza?" He looks around and Raph hands him a slice. Leo brings the slice to Mikey's nose and he sniffs it.

"Yas~" He munches it happily.

"Problem solved," Leo grins.

 **"Michelangelo?" The others get to their feet, joining him. "My friends." He places Mikey down. "Oh no. I got angry again, didn't I?"**

 **"Yes, you did it again! Why do you keep grabbing my face?! What is wrong with my face?" Donnie demands, Amy rolling her eyes.**

 **"Give it a rest, man," she murmurs.**

"Nooooo!" Donnie retorts, the others laughing. "This isn't funny, I got grabbed by the face for like the fifth time ever since meeting him."

"Yeah, because it's funny," Raph snickers.

"He's not wrong," Karai murmurs.

"Yup," Jared comments to himself.

 **"Would you like to list it alphabetically or in descending order of grossness?" Raph asks, drying his mask. Amy elbows him in the arm.**

"His face is not gross," April defends, hugging Donnie. "Personally, I like his face."

He blushes deeply, tugging at his mask tails nervously. "R-Really? Thanks, April..."

"Aww," Amy and Nadia coo at them.

"I still think it's gross," Jared calls out, April throwing her popcorn at him.

 **"I am sorry. You are my friends. The only ones I can truly trust. That's why I gave you the power cell for safekeeping," Leatherhead explains. Raph and Mikey glance at each other. Amy darts her eyes around, sweating a little. Donnie stammers as he backs away.**

"Pfft, the way you guys look right now," Kevin laughs.

"Would you wanna tell him that we lost something he spent months protecting from the same race that he hates?" Donnie points out.

"No way," Ann shakes her head. "That's what you're there for!"

The girls start laughing except for the turtles and Amy, who look annoyed.

 **"Yeah, u-mh-uhm, it's-it's a funny story," he moves behind Leo, who clears his throat.**

 **"Uhm, about that..."**

 **"Funny story. True story," Mikey presses his fingers together.**

 **"But before we tell it, why don't you sit down, and I and my face will take one big step backwards," Donnie moves all the way into a corner.**

"That didn't help, did it?" Jamie giggles at Donnie.

"No," Donnie deadpans. "I still got grabbed by the face."

"No matter where you are...you will always get grabbed by the face..." Mikey whispers dramatically.

"It didn't happen after this episode, so I'm safe," Donnie smirks at him.

"Darn."

"Yeah, that won't happen unless you manage to make Leatherhead mad. And seeing how Angel paid for this theater, I don't think either of them would be happy," Leo thinks.

"If you even DARE, I will kick you out," Angel threatens, Mikey sweating sheepishly.

 **"Okay, go ahead."**

 **"Well, about the power cell, we sorta lost it..." Leatherhead growls a little, Raph, Amy, and Mikey backing away, "To the Kraang," Leo jumps out of the way as Leatherhead roars, grabbing Donnie by the face again.**

Donnie grits his teeth slightly as everyone tries not to laugh. "Thanks a lot, Leo."

"Hey, I didn't want to be next," Leo grins as he holds up his hands in defense.

 **He grabs Amy by the waist.**

 **"Ames!" Leo holds out a hand to her.**

"Why was I involved, he doesn't like my face," Amy murmurs, Mikey laughing.

"I was as much as a victim as you were," Donnie shakes his head.

"I apologize for any wrong doing in the future," Leatherhead bows his head.

 **He presses Donnie's shell to the ground in anger as he whimpers. Amy breathes heavily as he looks at him in the eyes. Leatherhead calms down.**

 **"No Leatherhead, these are your friends."**

 **"Mhm," Donnie agrees and he sighs, putting the two down safely. He pats Amy on the head before pulling at Donnie's face absentmindedly.**

"So you get hit on while I get grabbed by the face," Donnie deadpans. "Nice."

"Those aren't good things," April raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah man, she gets flirted with on a weekly basis," Raph shakes his head.

"And every last one of them will face my wrath," Leo narrows his eyes darkly.

"Ohhh snap," Casey comments, backing away.

"Don't make him turn into Dark Leo again. That was terrifying," Amy glares at Raph.

"Yeah, please don't do that to him. Leave him alone," Angel calls out. "If he damages the theater, it'll be coming out of my pay..."

 **Leo runs up to Amy, checking over her.**

 **"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he-" Amy shushes him, putting a finger to his lips. His eyes look down at her hand in surprise.**

 **"Relax, Leo. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I'm fine," she assures him.**

"I think you just turned Leo on a little bit," Casey smirks in amusement.

"Wha-" Leo sputters. "No! That's not what happened! I-I was taken aback because she never did that before."

"Is everything we do gonna sound perverted?" Amy asks in confusion.

 **"Obviously you did everything you could to protect it," Leatherhead voices.**

 **"Well, um," Mikey holds up a finger, chucking nervously. "To be honest, uh, I wasn't-" Raph rushes over to him, pulling his cheek with his finger.**

 **"Yes, that's exactly what happened."**

"Way to tell him the truth there," Mark deadpans.

"Technically, he already knows what happened now," Amy points out.

"That dork..." Karai murmurs to herself.

 **"Leatherhead, we need to get it back," Leo punches his fists.**

 **"With the power cell, the Kraang can open the portal to Dimension X. And when it opens-"**

 **"They can use it to bring anything from their home here," Donnie finishes.**

 **"Things so horrible, they terrify even me," Leatherhead explains.**

"Wow...I never thought something could scare Leatherhead," Kevin blinks.

"It's not impossible," Donnie shakes his head. "Everyone has a fear. Even all of us in this theater."

"Speaking of fears..." Angel grins smugly at Raph, who looks confused.

"What's that look for?"

"Oh nothing..." She sings innocently.

 **"We need to keep that portal from opening," Leo states. "Can you tell us where it is?"**

 **"All I remember is this," Leatherhead draws a symbol using his claws. Donnie takes out his T-Phone, snapping a photo of it.**

"I don't think I've seen that one," Karai blinks at it.

"It'll come important eventually," Donnie explains.

"Let's just say that most of us know it already," Amy says and her parents stare at it, their eyes widening. Nadia is about to speak up but Amy places a hand on her arm, shaking her head.

 **"I know I've seen this symbol," Donnie continues looking at the picture in his lab, surrounded by the others. "It's so familiar," he looks down at Metalhead's head and the mutagen canister, which have the same symbol. Mikey picks his ear in thought.**

 **"The Olympics!" He suggests.**

"Wait, what?" April laughs. "It only has five rings, not seven."

"Really? But they look so similar..." Mikey comments.

"Not unless you move them around," Raph snorts.

 **"No," Amy deadpans to him.**

 **"I got it! The Olympics," Mikey places a hand on his shoulder.**

"No," Donnie looks at him in disbelief **.**

"After I literally said that too..." Amy murmurs.

"But I'm telling you, they both have rings!"

"Not the same shape!" Amy argues.

 **"Stop guessing," Donnie tells him sharply. "Obviously it's a Kraang symbol."**

 **"I feel like I've seen this before, but I can't remember," Amy places a finger on her chin.**

"Wait, how do YOU not remember?" Raph turns to the brunette. "Because some of us already know how close you are to it."

"I wasn't allowed to visit my mom's workplace, I was either too young or it was top secret," she protests. "So that's my reason for it."

 **"But from where?" Leo questions.**

 **"The Olympics!" Mikey cheers.**

"What's up with you and the Olympics?" Lily looks at Mikey.

"The rings just remind me of the Olympics," Mikey shrugs. "You can't deny it, bras."

"Yes, yes we can," Leo rolls his eyes.

"Stop saying that," Amy gives him a look.

 **"Quit it!" Donnie shouts in aggravation, the others backing away slightly with surprised white eyes. Raph is holding Mikey.**

"Dang, Donnie got pissed," Ann giggles.

"Mikey can easily annoy anyone," Donnie explains.

"Yeah, that's true," Raph grunts.

 **"There's something here and I can figure it out if you'll all just go away and let me think!" They slowly leave the room.**

"Sorry guys," Donnie rubs his neck sheepishly. "I didn't mean to get upset."

"It's okay. Things happen," Raph shrugs.

"Yeah, we understand why you were like that," Leo nods.

"It was kinda funny seeing it, anyway," Mikey giggles.

"I don't think you would've gotten it if we hadn't left, anyway," Amy shrugs silently.

 **Donnie stares at the two items, rubbing his head as he looks at his phone.**

 **Amy reaches into her purse before giving a look of confusion. She brings her purse to her face, looking through it. "What?" She mutters in bewilderment. Someone clears his throat and she turns around to see Leo, who holds her T-Phone with a smirk.**

 **"Looking for this?"**

"You stole her phone, huh?" Karai smirks in amusement. "While she's supposedly the same level as you at this point?"

"Ha ha," Amy deadpans. "Excuse me if Leo can take my things without me noticing at all."

"When did you take it, anyway?" April glances at Leo.

"When we were in the lab," Leo smirks slyly.

 **Amy narrows her eyes at him playfully before holding out her hand. "Alright, give it back." He shakes his head.**

 **"If you want it, you're going to have to take it," he grins at her. Amy reaches out to the phone, but he holds it over his head. "Ah, ah, ah. Gonna have to do better than that."**

 **Amy scoffs, crossing her arms. "Leo..." He smiles, waving her phone in her face.**

 **"You want it? Take it." She reaches for it quickly, but he moves it away from her with a playful look. She jumps up to it, reaching out her hands, but he stops her.**

"That's not fair. You're taller," Amy whines.

"You're complaining about height when you're up to my shoulders?" Leo chuckles. "How fitting."

"Shut up," she pouts, crossing her arms. He laughs, kissing her cheek softly.

"I got what I wanted, anyway."

"Uh huh. Sure."

 **She laughs, "Okay, what is it gonna take for you to give me my phone back?"**

 **He smirks, pointing to his lips. "You know what I want." Amy rolls her eyes with a smirk, pecking his lips. Leo pouts at her. "Seriously?"**

 **"That's all you're getting since you stole my phone," she huffs.**

"You should've threatened to throw it in the pool," Raph grins like a shark.

"What, no!" Amy protests.

"I should've done that," Leo snaps his fingers at the missed opportunity. "Darn."

"I could've just handed you another one," Donnie shrugs.

"I didn't want a new one, though...Leo and Raph can be cruel when they work together..."

 **He smiles at her.**

 **"Okay, I'll take it," he holds her phone in front of her and she reaches out to it, only for him to pull it away again.**

 **"Stop it!" She yells, a blush on her face as he laughs.**

 **"You're so cute when you're mad," he kisses her nose and gives her the phone.**

"You're so mean," Amy pouts.

"I'm not mean," Leo chuckles. "You know me, Ames."

"Didn't Pulverizer say the exact same thing last episode?" Kevin thinks.

"Well, he wasn't wrong," Leo shrugs, Amy blushing slightly.

 **"I don't know what's scarier, the fact that you agree with him or the fact that you're mean."**

 **They hear a chuckle behind them, turning to see Splinter. "I remember being like that when I was in love with Tang Shen," he walks away to Donnie's lab, both Amy and Leo blushing.**

"Aww," April comments. "That's so cute, you remind him of Tang Shen."

Leo and Amy both blush, darting their eyes around.

Donnie continues to think to himself.

" **Oh, the Olympics?"**

 **"For the hundredth-" He turns to see Splinter before sighing. "It's driving me crazy! I know I've seen this somewhere else but I just can't remember."**

Splinter chuckles to himself.

"Sensei," Donnie complains, as he didn't want to snap at him back then.

 **Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "You must calm your mind and wait. You are ninja, Donatello. The word nin means patience and perseverance. Deep breath. Breathe." He smiles slightly.**

 **"Okay, okay," Donnie takes a deep breath. "I'm calm-got it!" He runs off to Splinter's surprise.**

Everyone blinks except for Donnie. "That was quick," Mikey comments.

"Not even a full minute," Raph murmurs.

"I think fast," Donnie grins, shrugging.

 **A rat crawls on the fire escape and to the ground. The turtles and Amy jump from rooftop to rooftop, Donnie in front. "Donnie, hold on!" Leo calls out.**

 **"Just hurry up!" Donnie answers.**

 **"Donnie, slow down!" Amy calls out as they run.**

 **"I hate when he's like this!" Raph comments.**

"But you do that all the time," Amy points out.

"So?" Raph huffs slightly.

"So you shouldn't be complaining if he acts exactly like you," Kevin says.

"Oh I don't complain. I encourage it."

"But I don't need to be like you," Donnie replies. "If I were you, I wouldn't have made the T-Phones or anything following that."

 **Donnie comes to a stop, the others behind him. Mikey backflips and lands in front of Raph.**

 **"I figured out where else I've seen this," Donnie holds up his T-Phone.**

 **"Where?" Leo asks and Donnie moves the phone to reveal a building.**

 **"TCRI?!" Amy questions in shock.**

"Wait, I get why Amy knows that place, but how do you?" Casey wonders.

"Well, it was the same building that Stockman tried to break into. He used to work with Mrs. Smith," Leo explains.

"Not only that, we've seen it a couple of times," Raph says.

"And Lia DID mention it to us recently," Donnie thinks.

"But they didn't get to see that," Amy shakes her head at him.

 **"They're behind the Kraang plot?" Raph wonders.**

 **"The invasion?" Leo asks.**

 **"The Olympics?" Mikey does the running man, Raph slapping him on the head. "What was that?" He rubs his head.**

 **"A new Olympic event." Mikey glares at Raph.**

"You didn't have to slap me," Mikey gives Raph a look.

"And you didn't have to mention the Olympics, but you still did that."

 **"They've been in plain sight the whole time. We just never realized it," Donnie explains. Raph glances at Amy as her hair flies to the right. She stares at the building, shocked.**

 **"Hey...didn't your parents work there?" He jerks a thumb at the building.**

 **Amy nods slowly. "That's where they met..."**

Everyone who didn't know that turns to Amy and she sweats a little. "What? It was just a coincidence."

"After what Amy told me about that place, I quit," Nadia narrows her eyes.

"Wait, so how did you support yourself?" Jared wonders. "Because she probably wouldn't be here if she stayed with you after the kidnapping..."

"I had to get a job as a waitress," Nadia explains.

 **"I think it's pretty obvious what we have to do. We're going in and taking down that portal," Leo orders.**

 **Donnie stares down at a device in front of him, Mikey popping up from behind. "Can I touch that?"**

 **"Sure," Donnie shrugs. "If you wanna blow us and the whole lair to pieces."**

"Mikey, please don't tell me you touched it," Ann says in disbelief.

"No way! If I did, I'd be responsible for blowing all of us up! I didn't wanna kill us all!" Mikey exclaims nervously.

"Why would you have it blow up everything, anyway?" April asks Donnie.

"That part was still in the works," Donnie rubs his neck. "It was still vulnerable to touch, so I had to warn him."

 **"Nah, I'm good," Mikey shrinks slightly.**

 **"I managed to download blueprints for TCRI," April explains as Splinter stands behind her. Leo, Amy, and Raph sit with her at the table as the blueprint sits in front of her. "Now, the bottom two thirds are just a normal office building. And, from what I can tell, normal humans work there. Though, I'm curious, Amy. If you were living in Florida up until you moved here, how come your mom still works for TCRI?"**

"When I first wrote that, I messed up the question," Angel smiles sheepishly.

"But it was your first story, right?" Amy asks. "Everybody makes mistakes when they're writing for the first time."

"Yeah, that's true...hopefully I can fix it one day so that it's not all chopped up and inconsistent."

 **Amy closes her eyes, sighing a little as they glance at each other. "After my parents divorced because of their constant arguing, my dad quit his job at TCRI and moved to Florida permanently. So technically, I didn't live in New York for that long to consider it my hometown. After the divorce, my mom lived in New York to work at TCRI up until I moved here. She would still visit me, though, or call whenever she wasn't working."**

"Is that why you were with your mom when-" Amy covers Mikey's mouth.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope, we're not getting into that until the episode shows up. No one ask me about those events," she gives the other turtles a look and they hold their hands up in defense.

 **"Imagine if they knew who they were working for. 'The ones who were working for this place must punch the card of time that is known as the time card in the clock that is known as the clock of time,' " Leo does a Kraang impression, Amy laughing at him. April blinks at him while Splinter stares.**

"That...was actually pretty good," Raph comments in slight surprise.

"It was weird," April shakes her head.

"Indeed. It was very...strange," Splinter comments, wanting to forget it.

"At least Ames laughed," Leo murmurs. "I was trying to be funny."

"I give you props for trying, big bro," Mikey pats his shell.

"Yeah, it was a nice attempt," Donnie nods in agreement.

"Never...do that again," Kirby shakes his head.

"That was a little creepy," Nadia murmurs under her breath.

 **"Sorry, where were we?" He sits back down awkwardly.**

 **"Hm," Splinter turns to April. "What about the upper floors?"**

 **"Well, that's the thing," April shrugs slightly. "The top third is completely blank."**

 **"Whatever they built up there," Leo points to it with a small knife, "They didn't want anyone to know about it," he tucks the knife back into his wrappings.**

"Wait, how do you not hurt yourself if you hold your swords with that knife there?" Casey asks. "And how can someone not see it?"

"I'm a ninja. I have ways," Leo shrugs slightly. "And as for the swords, usually the knife isn't the place where I hold them, so I don't get hurt by the knife. Sometimes I keep it in my shell."

 **"Which means, that is exactly where you have to go," Splinter explains. Raph appears behind Mikey and Donnie, scaring them. He laughs at them as Mikey and Donnie glare, veins on their heads.**

 **"Watch it, fool!"**

"That wasn't cool," Mikey whines.

"It was hilarious," Raph smirks.

"No, it wasn't. You could've blown us up," Donnie retorts.

"But I didn't, did I?"

 **"First, we need to figure out how to get past security in the lobby," Leo points at the area.**

 **"Tricky," April places a hand on her cheek. "It's not like we can just pack you in a box and send it special delivery."**

 **Leo looks up, rubbing his chin as a smile comes to his face.**

"Is it weird that I find that face handsome?" Amy asks.

"Yes," Lily comments, Ann elbowing her slightly. Leo blushes, stammering.

"I-I have no comment."

 **Splinter and April look at him in confusion. Amy raises an eyebrow.**

 **The blueprint changes into the actual symbol of the building, Miss Campbell typing away on her computer. The door opens, April pushing a box. "Special delivery!" Her hoodie covers up her head so they don't notice her. She has a yo-yo in her hand. She uses the yo-yo to push the button, pushing it inside the elevator. "Good luck, guys," she whispers, the doors closing.**

"Whoa, when did you learn how to use a yo-yo like that?" Kevin looks in surprise.

"My dad taught me," April shrugs. "It's not really that hard."

"Maybe you could teach us one day," Jamie offers.

"Oh sure, I could do that!"

 **"I must ask you to leave," Miss Campbell appears behind April. "We are closed right now." She grabs April's arm and she struggles.**

 **"The package that is delivered to us by you will not be delivered by you to us because you will be stopped by us before you-"**

 **"Love to chat, but I've gotta run!" She snaps a picture in Miss Campbell's face, distracting her. April spins her yo-yo before running off and sliding under the doors before she can get trapped inside. "Open with care, Kraang chums!" She runs off.**

"Ha, Kraang chums. Classic," Mikey laughs slightly.

"Nice job April," Leo grins.

"Thanks," April grins back.

"I don't condone it, but at least you handled yourself," Kirby tells her.

 **One of them presses the button.**

 **"Kraang, prepare to destroy the thing that is needed to be destroyed by Kraang." They aim their laser guns at the elevator and when it opens, it just sits there. Leatherhead pops out, roaring as he attacks them. He slams two down using his back.**

"Huh. You think they would've been in there," Kevin jerks a thumb at the turtles and Amy.

"Nope! Leatherhead was a distraction," Mikey answers.

"Yeah, we needed him for his strength and his determination," Amy nods.

"Thank you," Leatherhead smiles slightly. "I feel proud that I helped my friends."

 **"Contain! Contain him!" Miss Campbell calls out as he jumps up.**

 **Leo crawls out of the shaft, helping Amy up. "I kinda feel bad for leaving Leatherhead down there," Mikey confesses. They hear a roar from below.**

 **"I think he'll be fine," Leo assures as Raph grins to himself.**

"Mikey this is Leatherhead we're talking about," Donnie points out.

"Yeah, he can handle a few Kraang," Raph waves it off.

"He has before," Leo notes.

"But he was all alone! I know he's a boss fighter, but I felt like he could've used some help," Mikey smiles sheepishly.

 **"So how far to the top?" Raph asks. They both look up, seeing a dark environment with several doors that are closed. "Yikes."**

 **They start climbing, Raph ahead of them as they use the ropes. Mikey hums to himself, Donnie turning to him. "Are you humming the Olympics theme?"**

 **Mikey turns his head to him. "It seemed appropriate."**

"Again with the Olympics references?" Karai deadpans. "How many times is he gonna bring this up?"

"I think that was the last time in this episode, actually," Amy puts a finger on her chin. "At least, as far as Ican remember..."

"If it is, good. I'm tired of hearing it the same amount of times again," Raph grunts.

"It was appropriate..." Mikey points at him dramatically. "Because it was needed..."

"Please stop," Leo shakes his head.

 **Amy appears next to Donnie, rolling her eyes. Raph growls to himself, turning to them.**

 **"Pipe down, you two." He pulls himself up to a door and pulls it open. He sees several Kraang, some undressed and others with no face. Raph screams slightly, closing the door and pressing himself against it. "I gotta wash my eyes."**

"Ew," everyone except Raph sticks out their tongue.

"I'm scarred now," Angle murmurs.

"They're just alien robots. They weren't really getting dre-"

"Donnie, we don't need that mental image," April interrupts.

 **An alarm goes off soon after. "That's bad."**

 **"Alright!" Mikey cheers, pumping his fist.**

 **"What?" Amy asks him.**

 **"Finally someone set off an alarm and it wasn't me." Mikey jerks a thumb to himself.**

"The only reason for that was because they saw you," Casey snorts.

"I think Raph, Donnie, and me were the only ones who were safe from that," Amy giggles.

"Do you have to remind me?" Leo asks wearily.

"Yes, yes I do."

 **The same door opens, one Kraang starting to fire at them. Raph jumps out of the way and they start jumping around to avoid the lasers. Mikey presses his feet against the wall, throwing himself in the air and throwing his chain. He captures the lone Kraang and holds two pipes, the Kraang falling to the ground in pieces. "Aw, darn it. Forgot to say 'see you next fall.' Ah, next elevator shaft fight."**

"Did he ever say it?" Lily giggles at the thought.

"I don't think so...Leo fell down an elevator shaft, though," Donnie thinks to himself.

"I'm not proud of that," Karai shakes her head.

"That was only because of the Foot Bots latching onto my body," Leo explains. "Oh wait, we're not supposed to talk about that, are we?" He rubs his neck sheepishly as Angel gives him a death glare.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, stop spoiling it for everyone else! We have 8 more episodes until the season is over, if I'm not mistaken. So shut up about season 2 already," she warns.

 **He starts climbing again. Raph hears something, his eyes widening as he looks down to see more Kraang from the elevator approaching. They start firing from below and they yell, jumping from the ropes. Donnie lands on one, swinging his staff. Leo slices one and Mikey hits one with his nunchuck. Donnie jabs his stick forward, the Kraang in front of him ducking his attempts.**

 **Amy lands behind it, stabbing it from behind with her sword. Donnie smirks at her and she smirks back. They fist bump each other before running off.**

"These fights are so wicked to watch," Casey munches on his popcorn.

"Amy and Donnie teamwork," April grins.

"I was only trying to help," Amy smiles sheepishly.

"Thank you," Donnie smiles as he places a hand on her shoulder. Leo growls slightly and he moves his hand away, giving his older brother a look. "Dude, you know me. I have April."

"That doesn't give you the right to touch her without permission," he grunts.

"So people have to ask permission to touch me now?" Amy gives him a look of disbelief. "They're your brothers. They all have crushes or girlfriends at this point. Stop being overprotective over me."

"...Fine," he crosses his arms with a pout.

 **Mikey spins his nunchuck and ducks from a punch, hitting the Kraang several times before he hits it on the head and knocks it down. Raph stabs one through the head, kicking it back. Leo slides, battling one. He spins around until he slices the head off. He joins the others. "Okay," he takes a breath, "Let's get inside where it's safe."**

 **Amy opens the door from the top, several Kraang looking up at them. They scream in surprise, Amy shutting the door before they can be hit by the lasers. "I gotta stop saying stuff like that," Leo comments.**

"Did you even say stuff like that?" Amy wonders. "If you did, I don't really remember..."

"I don't either," Mikey comments in thought.

"Maybe he did and we just didn't see it," Donnie replies, shrugging.

"Kinda ironic that they were inside the elevator," April chuckles.

"Yeah...we weren't expecting that," Leo rubs his neck.

 **Amy sighs a little, bending down to the door.**

 **"Gimme a smoke bomb," she holds out her hand to Mikey and he gives it to her.**

 **"What are you gonna do?" He asks her.**

 **"I'm gonna even the odds," she opens the door and snow forms from her hand, the others staring at her. She throws down the smokebomb and when it lands, ice comes out of the egg instead of smoke, freezing the Kraang inside.**

"Awesome," Mark gives her a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Amy smiles at the praise. "To be honest, though, I was just tired of fighting them."

"Yeah, I'm glad she stepped up. My arms were getting tired," Raph comments.

"It was just constant fighting and jumping," Donnie says wearily. "I know it's their base, but still."

 **The power is knocked out and one by one, they defeat the frozen Kraang. The power comes back on, Mikey sitting on a frozen Kraang while holding one of their heads.**

 **"Can we please just ride this thing to the top now?" Raph asks, exasperated.**

"Imagine if they had pizza like Popeye had spinach," April giggles to herself.

"We don't use pizza like that," Leo chuckles.

"It'd be awesome, though!" Mikey chirps. "I did it one time!"

"Allegedly," Amy says under her breath.

 **Donnie tries pressing one of the buttons, but it doesn't seem to work.**

 **"We can't. There's a retinal scanner," he explains. Raph scoffs, grabbing the head from Mikey. "I'm on it," he pushes Mikey away and presses the eye against the scanner.**

"Why'd you push me? I didn't do anything this time," Mikey whines.

"You were in the way," Raph shrugs casually.

"Injustice!" Mikey declares. "I demand a lawyer!" He looks towards Angel and Amy.

"No," Amy deadpans.

"I'm not even a lawyer. I'm still in college," Angel sweats a little.

 **"That which is known as access is granted to Kraang."**

 **"Hey, this is so much easier now," Amy grins.**

 **"Yeah. Finally a chance to catch our breath," Raph comments as they reach the top floor.**

"We should carry pizza from now on," Mikey beams at the thought.

"No," Donnie chuckles. "What good would that do?"

"Don't you already carry pizza, though?" Amy glances at Mikey.

"Not all the time," Mikey shakes his head. "But our counterparts do! Well, Raph's anyway."

"Yeah, but we're not them," Leo points out.

"Yes, we love pizza, but we're not like the Powerpuff Girls Z where they ate ice cream for energy," Amy snorts a little.

"That was a good show," Angel comments. "Too bad I didn't get to see it more often when it aired."

 **They pull out their weapons, ready to attack if needed, but green gas appears. They start coughing.**

 **"Poison gas," Leo manages to say and Amy falls to the ground first. "Ames!" He calls out before the others succumb to the gas, all of them passed out on the floor.**

"Oh no!" Lily gasps as everyone else looks in shock.

"My children," Splinter murmurs in worry.

"We were fine...somewhat," Amy furrows her eyebrows.

"How come you never told me about that when I asked?" April eyes Donnie.

"Because I didn't want you to worry!" He protests.

 **A light shines before they're seen laying down on a surface, glass around them. Their groans are heard as poison gas is outside the barrier. Donnie stands up first, a hand on his head.**

 **"Ames?" Leo looks around before seeing her in front of him, still on the floor. "Ames," he kneels in front of her, shaking her gently. Amy groans, opening her eyes as she looks up at him.**

 **"Leo...?" She murmurs quietly.**

"Aww, it's so cute how he worries about her," April comments.

"Of course. I need to know she's okay," Leo holds her hand. Amy smiles at him.

 **"Thank God," he whispers before he helps her stand up. She rubs her eyes.**

 **"Where are we?"**

 **"Well, to answer that, the good news is, we're still alive," Donnie reports.**

 **They stand up behind him as he walks forward. "What's the bad news?" Leo asks.**

 **"That," The screen turns to reveal that they've been captured by the Kraang, the portal almost ready.**

"Oh man," Casey shakes his head. "Kidnapped by the Kraang...so sad."

"You did too," Donnie glares at him slightly before covering his mouth.

"Gonna ignore that," Angel murmurs.

 **"We are deep in Kraang country." Several of them float around while others are speaking to other members of the Kraang. Some of them are in a device that allows their floating machines to fit. Leo looks around before a Kraang sticks to the spot in front of him. He recoils back, his eyes white in disgust.**

Raph laughs, "Your face...priceless."

"It was a little funny," Amy admits, giggling.

"Why did I have to see that?" Leo shakes his head. "That was gross."

"It's so weird seeing their base," Ann comments.

"It won't be the last time," April deadpans as she was there too at some point.

 **The brain crawls down slowly.**

 **"We're not in Kansas anymore," he turns to the others.**

 **"I thought we were in New York!" Mikey exclaims, Raph punching him in the head.**

"That hurt," Mikey complains, remembering the pain.

"You were being an idiot," Raph tells him.

"Raphael," Splinter warns him.

"I loved the Wizard of Oz," Lily grins.

"We used to watch it when we were little," Leo explains, "It just reminded me of the line."

 **Amy slaps her forehead.**

 **"The portal!" Leo presses his hands against the glass.**

 **Donnie gasps at it. "It's beautiful," he clears his throat. "Scientifically speaking."**

 **"Well, if you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Raph asks sarcastically.**

"I can't believe you said that," Donnie shakes his head.

"Well, that's your fault for saying it was beautiful when it's from the Kraang," Raph crosses his arms.

"That's so foreboding. Is Donnie going to the dark side now that he wants to marry it?" Ann grins in amusement.

"What? No! That's not foreboding. Goodness, no. I would never join them," Donnie protests. "I'm on the good side!"

 **Mikey clasps his hands, hearts above him. "Do you, Donatello, take this portal to be your-"**

 **"Knock it off, all of you. We need to figure out how we're gonna destroy Donnie's bride over there," Leo interrupts.**

"Should we be prepared?" April laughs.

"No!" Donnie complains. "I don't wanna marry it!"

"I don't think you'll ever live this down, Donnie," Amy giggles.

"Ohhh," he groans, sinking slightly.

 **"Yeah, not likely," Raph starts.**

 **"In case you haven't noticed, guys, check where our weapons are," Amy points forward. A Kraang brain grabs one of Mikey's nunchucks, spinning it. He plays around with it before accidentally hitting himself with it.**

Everyone laughs except Mikey, who pouts. "How dare he touch my nunchucks...?"

"I mean...we were trapped," Amy tells him.

"I don't care..."

 **"In a room that's filled with, in case you forgot, poison gas," Raph finishes.**

 **"How can they breath that stuff if we were affected?" Amy wonders.**

 **"I think it's what the air is like in Dimension X," Donnie explains, Raph turning to him.**

 **"Well, that's stupid. Why would you invade a place when you can't even breathe the air?" Raph questions.**

 **"Pfft. Yeah, what are they gonna do, mutate the whole planet so they can live here and we can't?" Mikey asks casually. A bell goes off as the screen splits into four, showing the others' shocked faces.**

"Did...did he just say what I think he just said?" Karai blinks slowly.

"That's just as shocking as Donnie going to the dark side," Raph murmurs.

"N-No, not really! That would be horrible!" Donnie argues. "Who else is gonna make all the vehicles and equipment?"

"See? I can be smart," Mikey says proudly.

"Are we in another universe?" Ann whispers to Amy, who shrugs uncertainly.

 **"I don't know what's scarier, what you just said or that you said it," Donnie comments.**

"It's just as scary as Donnie turning to the dark side," Casey teases.

"I already explained this. A-All I said that it was beautiful. That's all I was saying," Donnie stammers.

Everyone else tries not to laugh. "Goodness," he murmurs.

"We're gonna watch you from now on," Amy grins, pointing at him.

"Nooo!" He groans, "The Kraang are not my allies. End of story."

 **"Wait, wait, what did I say?" Mikey asks, confused.**

 **"Mikey's right. The Kraang are trying to transform the planet to something they can live on," Donnie says.**

 **"And we can't," Leo replies in realization. "We have to stop them."**

 **"How are we supposed to get out of here with these guys watching our every move?" Raph gestures to the Kraang brains watching them.**

"Gross, that's creepy," April looks away.

"Yeah..." Lily murmurs. "I can't believe you guys got kidnapped by Donnie's friends," she bursts into laughter, sliding down her chair a little.

"They're not my friends," A vein appears at Donnie's forehead as he pouts.

 **Amy steps forward, pressing her hands against the glass. "Why can't you use your powers to get us out?" Raph turns to her. Amy turns to him, pounding the glass with her finger from behind.**

 **"You hear how hard this glass is? It would take a wrecking ball to break this," she retorts.**

"I'm surprised you didn't break a finger," Raph comments.

"Through that?" Amy scoffs in disbelief. "No."

 **"We need a distraction," Leo suggests. Two Kraang fly down into their slots, typing away. The portal starts to power up. The Kraang watching them turn their attention away from the five.**

"That's convenient," Kirby comments.

"It's a TV show, we have to have convenient things," Amy laughs.

 **"Like the portal?" Mikey walks up.**

 **"That might do it," Raph agrees.**

 **"Once that thing opens up, anything can come through there," Donnie states, him and Raph glancing at each other. Leo pulls out his knife, throwing it to Donnie. He starts to pierce it.**

 **"Ames, how long can you hold your breath?" Leo looks at her.**

"Did you really have to ask if I don't like swimming?" Amy murmurs.

"Yes, because you probably would've died," he points out.

 **"Um, five minutes at least. Why?" She answers.**

 **"I can hold my breath longer," Mikey brags.**

"And I have to care why?" Amy deadpans.

 **"Now's your chance," Leo tells him. They all take a breath, closing their mouths. Mikey jumps up and conceals himself in his shell.**

"How come Mikey and Donnie are usually the ones to hide in their shells?" Lily wonders.

"Raph and I don't usually have to. We just make the youngest do it," Leo explains.

"And as for me, I didn't have my shapeshifting powers back then, so it wasn't a big deal," Amy shakes her head.

 **Leo and Raph grab him, hitting the spot that Donnie marked. They hit it again, Amy and Donnie stepping back. The third time breaks the glass, Mikey hollering as he bumps slightly to the ground, jumping up and kicking two brains away.**

 **"Booyaka-" he quickly covers his mouth as the others run past him.**

"At least you didn't pass out," Karai says.

"Dude, that wouldn't be helpful," Mikey shakes his head. "I didn't need to pass out again, it already happened once."

 **He bends down and picks up a small device. He takes it with him. They run up to their weapons, only for them to be guarded by Kraang. They fly up to them, firing lasers from their flying machines. They dodge them, Raph kicking one away. Leo punches one, spinning and kicking the other. One of the brains lands at the window, cracking the glass. Amy somersaults into two of them, Mikey leaping away from a laser. He kicks the brain, making it disorientated and the laser hitting the crack.**

"More exhausting fighting. Joy," Raph deadpans.

"Would you want them to kidnap us again?" Donnie turns to him.

"No..."

 **The others grab their weapons, Donnie looking up to see Amy throwing his staff to him. He catches it, hitting the brain against it like a baseball bat. It hits the crack again, opening it up and letting the gas seep out. Once the gas is gone, they stop holding their breath, panting.**

"That was at least 3 or 4 minutes," April comments. "So Amy wouldn't have died."

"I feared for her life. She didn't swim with us and she's not a turtle, so I was worried," Leo explains.

"Technically, I can turn into one, but most of the time, I prefer my own body," Amy says.

 **"We're good. Let's go!" Leo tells them, a pink light in front of them.**

 **"The portal! We're too late!" Donnie exclaims as the portal starts up.**

"Is Donnie worried about his bride?" Casey laughs.

"No! That portal was dangerous, guys," Donnie argues.

"Foreboding..." Mikey sings.

"That's not foreboding!"

 **"Something's coming through!" Leo calls out.**

 **There's a slight flash before something sits on the portal. It's made of rock and lava. The rock alien lifts his head up, the others cringing as it stands tall above them, the Kraang gathering around.**

"Whoa, is that Traag?" April asks in surprise.

"Yeah...that wasn't fun..." Amy murmurs.

"It sucked," Raph deadpans.

"I don't think I met him. It would've been cool to fight him," Mark says.

"I wouldn't want to fight him," Nadia shudders at the thought. "He's too tall."

 **"Welcome to Earth, giant rock man," Mikey waves slightly. It roars at them before moving forward.**

 **"Scatter!" Leo calls out as a foot looms over them. Donnie rolls away from the incoming stomp, backflipping to the corner.**

 **"Wow. An entity made of living rock," Donnie runs forward. "I wish I could study it."**

"Betrayal on the brinks..." Ann grins.

"I'm not betraying anyone! I'm a good guy! There's no awaiting edge to me!" Donnie protests.

"You just won't live this down, I'm sorry," Angel giggles.

 **He jumps up and lands on its head, landing in front of it. He hits it with his staff, only to be shaken by the force. Leo runs up to it next.**

 **"Study it after we smash it to a million pieces," he pulls out his swords, but when he tries to slice it, it breaks his sword in half. "Or not."**

"I had to get a new sword after that," Leo pouts.

"It was made of rock and lava..." Mark comments. "Something I would've fought."

 **He backflips away as Donnie tries attacking again, rolling away. Amy, Mikey, and Raph slide behind him, running up to it. He spews lava at them.**

"Gross," April looks away.

"How come Amy didn't use her powers?" Lily wonders.

"Because I'm pretty sure the lava would've melted it, so I didn't think about using them," Amy laughs.

" **Watch out for the lava barf!" Raph calls out as he presses against the wall, rolling to it, but he grabs Raph by the waist. He tries kicking him, but it doesn't work. "Ah, shoot." He throws Raph at the portal and he lands on the ground. Amy, Mikey, and Donnie look up nervously at him. He hits them to Raph, eyes swirling around.**

"Oh gosh," Amy murmurs. "That hurt."

"And Leo is nowhere to be found," Jamie says. "Weird."

"Please no comments about how I would be foreboding. That's Donnie's thing," Leo deadpans.

"Ugghh," Donnie hits his head against the chair front of them.

 **As he advances towards them, Leo appears out of nowhere in front of him, throwing three smokebombs at his face. He attacks Leo, but he moves out of the way. He runs, jumping up to the second floor to his height. He stares at Leo, and moves his arm, a hole appearing in the building. Leo lands in front of the hole, crossing his arms.**

 **"Booyakasha!" He turns around, only for the others to kick him down.**

"That...is so awesome," Casey comments as everyone else claps.

"Thank you," Mikey brags, high threeing Amy, Donnie, and Raph.

 **He falls to the ground and Leo rejoins them.**

 **"Do you have anything that can hit this thing?" Amy turns to Donnie as the rock alien starts to get up.**

 **Donnie looks down at his bag. "The explosives might do it, but then we wouldn't be able to take out the portal."**

"So you can either take him out or shut down the portal...decisions, decisions," Ann thinks to herself.

"No, not really," Leo shakes his head with a grin.

 **"Unless we do both at the same time," Leo holds out his hand. "Hand them over."**

"This is why we have Leo as leader because he can make easy decisions like this," Amy beams, Leo rubbing his neck sheepishly.

 **Donnie does so and Mikey throws down a smokebomb. The alien looks around as they've disappeared. Leo somersaults from the second floor, placing the bag around its neck from behind. Leo flips away, landing to the others.**

 **"Awesome, Leo!" Mikey gasps as he tries to get it off his back. "So, how do we get him into the portal?"**

 **"I...I kinda hadn't thought that far ahead," Leo admits, Amy slapping her forehead.**

"Just because I make decisions like that doesn't mean I think ahead," Leo smiles sheepishly as they stare at him.

 **Suddenly, there's a ding and they turn to the elevator. The doors open and a Kraang is thrown out, sparking. Leatherhead reveals himself.**

 **"Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaims, Leo smiling.**

"Awesome timing, Leatherhead," Mikey gives the mutant gator two thumbs up.

"Thank you," Leatherhead nods with a grin.

 **"Traag!" He shouts and the alien turns around. Leatherhead roars, throwing part of a Kraang body at it. Traag slaps it away and Leatherhead lunges forward, knocking it off its feet with his tail. Leatherhead grabs its foot, throwing it to the ground. He throws it again.**

"Whoa, he's strong," Mark blinks slowly.

"I think he could even lift a table with us sitting on it," Donnie theorizes.

"Please don't try that," Angel sweats nervously. "I only have one table so far..."

 **"Leatherhead!" Donnie calls out. "Get him by the portal!" Leatherhead throws Traag at the portal. Donnie pulls out his T-Phone, setting off the explosives. They go off and Leatherhead looks at them. "We did it!" The screen is split into six.**

Leo and the others laugh. "Yeah...at least, we thought we won."

"Nothing's ever easy," Amy deadpans at the memory.

 **"Yeah!" Leo cheers as Leatherhead roars.**

 **"Alright!" Raph exclaims.**

 **"Yay!" Amy smiles as she pumps her fists.**

 **"High three!" Mikey holds out his hand, but their eyes widen.**

 **"What the?" Leo asks as the portal is unaffected.**

"Stupid forcefields," Raph grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Not even explosions like that can destroy it?" April asks in shock.

"They're the Kraang, of course they're gonna try everything to protect their precious portal," Ann points out, annoyed.

 **"It's still standing?" Donnie questions.**

 **"High three cancelled," Mikey comments sheepishly.**

 **"What are we supposed to do now?" Donnie wonders.**

 **"I could punch it a few times, but I don't think that's gonna do it," Raph comments.**

"Nope," Amy sighs slightly. "I couldn't even freeze the thing..."

"Why DIDN'T you try that?" Mark wonders. "That would've solved the problem right away."

"Because I didn't have them for that long. Trying to freeze that big portal would've tired me out," Amy explains. "But now I don't face that problem anymore."

 **"Uh, guys?" Mikey points forward. Traag is in pieces, but it starts to reassemble itself.**

"Wait, he can do that?" Stanley asks in surprise.

"Unfortunately," Donnie deadpans.

 **"Well, this day can't get any worse," Amy murmurs. Traag stands up, putting his head back in place, the portal starting up again.**

 **"And it just did," Raph deadpans.**

"Oh, man. What did you do?" Nadia asks curiously.

"Not us," Amy shakes her head sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asks her.

"You'll see..." Mikey sniffles a little.

 **"Something else might come through," Donnie says, "What do we do now?"**

 **"Traag!" Leatherhead walks up to the portal, jumping on Traag. He attacks him, but it does nothing.**

 **"Leatherhead!" Mikey calls out. "Something else is coming through!"**

 **"Not if I can help it," Leatherhead pulls Traag. "Farewell, my friends," he walks through the portal.**

Everyone's mouths except the turtles, Amy, and Leatherhead open in shock.

"Wait...did he...just sacrifice himself?!" Lily asks in horror.

"He didn't die. We eventually found him," Donnie explains.

"I had to do it. I could not let them have anything else transported onto Earth," Leatherhead says.

"Yeah, we understand that now, but it was still sad..." Amy murmurs.

"Waah!" Mikey weeps a little, Leo rubbing his shell. "Seeing that was sad..."

"Mikey, calm down. At least we found him," Raph tells him.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right. Thanks Raph."

 **"Leatherhead, noo!" Amy and Mikey shout, but he disappears. There's a flash, knocking them back. Mikey stands up.**

 **"Leatherhead...I can't believe he's gone!" The others stand up.**

 **"We've gotta get out of here," Leo orders.**

 **"We can't just leave!" Donnie protests. "With that portal operational, the Kraang are more dangerous than ever. We have to destroy it!"**

"With what? The explosives were already used," Amy says.

"I could've overridden the shield or shut down the portal," Donnie explains.

"Dude, we had just lost Leatherhead to Dimension X, there was no time," Mikey tells him.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point..."

 **The elevator opens, more Kraang approaching them.**

 **"Uh, maybe later," Leo says nervously as they dodge the lasers. They jump up to the second floor, landing in front of the hole. "We'll be back," Leo fires his grappling hook, sliding down the rope with the others.**

 **April paces around, Splinter sitting on the couch. The five arrive back home, hanging their heads. April looks up and sees them.**

 **"Oh, you're okay!" She smiles in relief, running up to them.**

"I thought you were in trouble!" April says in slight worry.

"We were fine...somewhat," Donnie rubs his neck.

 **Splinter stands up.**

 **"Welcome home, my children. Was your mission successful?" April pulls away from Donnie as they sink to the couch, sighing.**

"If it wasn't for the fact that we lost Leatherhead, I would've been happy that she hugged me," Donnie admits.

"I was fearing for your safety," April murmurs sheepishly.

 **"Afraid not, sensei. Leatherhead's...gone," Leo reports, Mikey sitting next to Amy. Raph closes his eyes while April places a hand on Donnie's shoulder. Mikey pulls out the device that he took from the floor.**

 **"Yeah...but he saved us. And I found this," he holds up the device.**

 **"Oh good. Now you're picking up alien trash," Raph deadpans as Donnie looks at it.**

"But if he hadn't, then we wouldn't have found out what they were really after," Leo glances at Amy and April.

"He's got a point," Amy comments. Raph huffs, crossing his arms.

"Whatever."

 **He takes it from Mikey.**

 **"Do you realize what this is?" He looks down at Mikey.**

 **"Shiny," is all Mikey says.**

"Really?" Ann shakes her head.

"What?" Mikey asks innocently. "It was pretty..."

 **"It's a Kraang data storage device! If I can decode it, maybe it can help us find a way to stop them," Donnie explains.**

 **Mikey watches TV, his hands on his cheeks. Leo joins Amy, hugging her. "You okay?"**

 **She nods slowly. "Yeah, even though Leatherhead's gone, I've got you guys," she smiles slightly and he kisses her forehead.**

"Luckily I have Leo to help me," Amy hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I'll always be there for you," he strokes her hair.

 **"This just doesn't make sense," April speaks, a pillow on her lap. "If the Kraang are trying to terraform the Earth, what do they need our parents for?"**

 **"Well, they are scientists," Leo points out.**

 **"Yeah, but he's a psychologist. He studies rats running through mazes," he turns to Splinter. "No offense."**

 **"I like a good maze," Splinter nods.**

Everyone in the room laughs slightly. "I did not find that offensive," Splinter shakes his head.

"Then why did they kidnap them? That makes no sense," Lily wonders.

"We can't tell you," Amy rolls her eyes.

 **"And my parents, well my mom, are biologists. They study amoebas," Amy explains. "So why do they need her?"**

 **"Doesn't she work for TCRI?" April asks her.**

 **"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense that they would kidnap her after she's worked there for like 10 years," Amy points out.**

 **"So they wouldn't know anything about what they're trying to do if she's worked there for so long," April realizes.**

"I'm pretty sure that they would've kidnapped her earlier on if that was the case," Amy snorts.

"Kidnapped by your own workers," Casey shakes his head.

"I didn't know," Nadia protests. "I was unsuspecting of them for years."

 **"But if they didn't need your parents," Raph is laying on the staircase, "why were they after them in the first place?"**

 **"I don't think they were," Donnie appears, hands on his hips. He types away, the others gathered around him. "I used the Kraang processor inside Metalhead to access the storage device. A lot of the files are damaged...but I think I've found what they're after," he presses a button and pictures of Amy and April appear on his screen.**

Everyone who already didn't know gasps in shock. "Dun dun dun..." Lily says in shock.

"Wait...so all this time, they were after you?" Kevin asks. "That's why they fight you?"

"Well, April and Lia are only part of it. It goes deeper than that," Donnie explains.

"It still appears in my mind every time I think about them," Amy admits. "I mean, they're a part of our past, but...if they weren't after us, we probably wouldn't have known what really happened or met the turtles. And they definitely wouldn't have saved us in future episodes."

"Amy has a point," April bites her lip. "I'm not glad about the fact that they were targeting us, but I'm also glad we had the guys to help us."

"Of course. They would've regretted it if they hurt ya two," Raph clenches his fist.

"And we'll still protect you if needed," Leo nods in agreement.

 **They both gasp. "They're after us?!"**

 **Amy sulks around the kitchen, making ramen. Leo appears from the curtain, sitting down. Amy turns around to him. "Ames? How are you holding up?" He asks softly.**

 **"To be honest...I'm confused and curious at the same time. Whatever they want April and I for...it can't be good," she leans against the counter. He looks at her sadly and stands up, walking over to her. He takes her hands and she looks up at him.**

"This is so cute," Ann gives a lopsided grin.

"A-Ann," Leo stutters nervously.

 **"This may seem like a bad time and I know you're going through a lot right now, but...w-will you go on a date with me?" He asks nervously, blushing. Amy gasps in shock before she smiles.**

 **"Yes," she whispers and he smiles, pulling her into a kiss. The screen turns to comic book style.**

"So, you find out she's a part of the Kraang's plot, and your first instinct is to ask her out on a date. Nice," Raph scoffs.

"H-Hey, I could tell she needed something to take her mind off it. I did her a favor," Leo protests.

"Well it worked," Amy kisses his cheek. "And besides, we didn't have the time to go out on a date for the 3 episodes after we started dating."

"Still. You waited that long?" Ann raises an eyebrow.

"It...wasn't the best idea, I will admit," Leo rubs his neck.


	18. The Cockroach Terminator

**Angel: Yeah, I know it's been two months since this was updated, but other stuff just...got in the way. Especially since the semester is almost over and I have a job now...so I don't really know how or when I'll have time to update stuff right now, especially my newest story. I guess I'll just hope for the best. Well, I don't have to work until Thursday anyway, so there's that. I think I'll just finish one of my homework assignments tomorrow and then type for Sophia X.**

 **"Let's go, Leo! I'm starving!" Mikey's voice is heard before Leo is seen making ramen. He pours some in a bowl. "Yeah, boi! Ramen!"**

"I thought Mikey was the cook in the family," Lily smirks in amusement.

"He is. Sometimes I make ramen," Leo shrugs. "But I let him do most of the cooking because of my worst enemy."

"Cooking?" Nadia raises an eyebrow.

"No...that dang toaster..."

Amy stifles a laugh.

 **Amy rolls her eyes as Leo sits next to her, giving Mikey and Amy their bowls. The two smile at each other before digging in.**

"Do I have to play the violin now?" Ann grins, Leo rolling her eyes.

"No," Amy deadpans. "All he did was give me some delicious ramen."

 **Something tiny appears behind Mikey, crawling onto the table. The screen turns into a camera view, Leo staring. It turns to Mikey, who looks in confusion. It crawls up to Amy, who just blinks slowly at it.**

"Oh wait..." Mikey grins at the other turtles, who grin back. "I remember this..."

"Uggh," Raph covers his face with one hand.

"Do I need to know what landmine we've stepped on?" Karai asks.

"No no," Leo shakes his head, grinning. "This is gonna be awesome."

"For us, that is," Donnie grins.

"Trust us, it's a good thing," Amy smiles at the memory.

"You guys suck," Raph glares at them.

 **Finally, it gets to Raph as he's about to take a bite out of his ramen. Turning around, it's actually a roach with a camera on top of it. Raph screams as he throws the chopsticks away.**

 **"Roach! Roach!" Raph slowly takes out his sai, attacking the roach.**

Everyone except Raph and Splinter laugh at the scene. "Now I see why there was suspense," Kevin cackles. "I almost forgot about this."

"I hate you all," Raph deadpans.

"You looooove us," Mikey sings, shrinking away from Raph's death glare.

"Raphael scared of roaches...who knew?" Nadia grins slyly to herself.

"This is good. This is a good time," Amy grins, patting Donnie on the shoulder. "D, thank you so much for creating this moment."

"To be fair, I didn't know he was afraid of roaches," Donnie rubs his neck slightly. "But thank you. I try," he gives a gap-toothed grin.

"You still suck," Raph crosses his arms.

 **It backs away, the others just watching as they hold their bowls away. Raph lands on the floor, chasing after the roach. They duck away from a bowl and Donnie comes in through the curtain, holding his laptop and a remote.**

 **"Stop! Stop! You'll smash him!" Donnie warns.**

"What did you expect me to do? Just let it go free?" Raph retorts.

"Yes Raph, because they're a part of nature!" Amy crosses her arms with a huff.

 **"That's the idea!" Raph retorts as the roach crawls up to Amy. She holds out her finger and she lifts it up, petting the roach. "Are you nuts?!"**

"No," Amy pouts. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to freak out at a roach."

"I can understand Raph in a sense, they can be pretty gross at times," April thinks to herself.

"At least someone cares," Raph grunts.

 **Amy just shrugs at him. "Cockroaches are a part of nature. And we see them all the time in the sewers anyway." Leo turns to Raph with a knowing grin.**

"Don't look so smug," Raph glares.

"She had a point, Raph," Leo grins at him.

"Yeah well, I don't care."

Amy rolls her eyes as they glare at each other.

 **"You can't smash this roach, okay?" Donnie asks as Amy hands him the roach. "He's special," he nuzzles the roach. "Really speciaaaal," he holds it out and Raph just gives a look of disgust.**

"Both of ya are weird," Raph comments.

"We are not! We just appreciate nature," Amy huffs slightly.

"Yeah bro, that's not weird," Mikey points out.

"Whatever."

 **"Okay, I'm gonna regret this, but why is he special, Donnie?" Leo questions.**

 **Donnie points to it with a gap-toothed grin. "Because I outfitted him with a remote-controlled camera helmet!"**

 **Leo crosses his arms. "Well, that explains why you're special."**

"I meant that in a good way," Leo sweats sheepishly as April gives him a look.

"I hate ya for putting it on a roach," Raph crosses his arms.

"We live in the sewers. I rest my case," Donnie deadpans. "And I had my reasons."

 **"So you put a camera on a roach why?" Amy asks in confusion, closing her eyes.**

 **"We can send him into TCRI and spy on the Kraang," he points at his laptop. "The camera allows us to see whatever the cockroach sees." They gather around as Amy pets the cockroach and Raph's scared face is shown from before. Mikey laughs, Leo and Amy smiling.**

Casey grins, "That face is wicked."

April takes a picture.

"Wha-don't take pictures!" Raph grunts, a vein near his forehead. Everyone except Splinter and Leatherhead take pictures and Raph growls lowly. Splinter just shakes his head.

 **"That is awesome! Big, tough Raph is scared of cockroaches!" Mikey teases, Donnie giving his gap-toothed grin again.**

 **"I am not!" Raph denies, gritting his teeth.**

"De Nile's just a river, Raph," Leo grins at him.

"...Shut up," Raph grits his teeth, as he used that on Leo once regarding Amy.

 **"Everyone is afraid of something, Mikey," Amy points out as she leans against the counter next to him. Donnie glances at her with a smirk.**

 **"Oh? And what's your fear?" He asks her. Amy shivers at the thought of her fear.**

 **"Oh, nothing," She dismisses.**

"You both suck at hiding stuff," Jared comments.

"Shut up," Amy retorts. "I don't have to tell you everything, you know, Donnie."

"I didn't know at the time!" Donnie sweats sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

 **"Come on. Everyone is afraid of something," Donnie repeats her words. Amy narrows her eyes at him.**

 **"She doesn't have to say it if she doesn't want to," Leo cuts in, Amy smiling at him gratefully.**

"Thank you," Amy kisses Leo's cheek and he grins happily.

 **"I am not afraid of anything," Raph brags.**

 **"Oh, really? Let's go to the video," Mikey replays the footage. "This is my favorite part, right here." Raph screams again and Mikey pauses it. "Donnie, can I get this on a t-shirt?"**

"Of course," Donnie grins, "I'll get started when we get back."

"Donnie, make a shirt, and I'll destroy your lab," Raph glares at him.

"I-I won't make a shirt."

 **"Wanna see my favorite part?" Raph grabs Mikey and throws him over the table. Mikey rolls to the ground, groaning as he's dangling from the oven.**

 **"We're gonna spy on the Kraang with a cockroach!" Donnie smiles as he holds up the roach, which cheers.**

"Aw, that's kinda cute...sorta," Ann comments, giving a confused look.

 **They all sit in the Shellraiser parked near the lab, gathered around Donnie as he sits in front of his computer. He holds the remote in his hands. "Come on, roach number one. Make papa proud."**

"That sounds weird," Amy gives a weirded out look.

"Imagine if April and Donnie have kids," Nadia grins and April pauses.

"A-April?" Donnie asks in concern, though embarrassed.

"I've lost it."

 **The cockroach stops as it sits on the wall, the saw coming out from the camera. The saw pierces the wall and crawls inside. The camera view appears again, two Kraang standing in front of a mutagen canister.**

 **"Kraang has been on a diet known as 'gluten free.' Kraang has already lost 13 Kraang units of weight."**

"How can they even lose weight? Don't they have robot bodies?" Casey asks in confusion.

"I...don't know. Maybe he meant himself as a brain body?" Leo wonders.

 **The cockroach moves away from them and sneaks past other Kraang. It crawls up to the ceiling and to the catwalk above some mutagen.**

 **"Wait, what are those guys talking about?" Leo points at the screen. "Can you get closer?" Donnie moves the camera forward a little, a picture near two Kraang.**

"Did you just have a hunch or something?" Kevin asks, confused.

"Well...yeah," Leo rubs his neck. "But then again, wouldn't any Kraang look suspicious?"

"True," everyone else agrees.

 **"That which is known as the next phase of the Kraang invasion to the planet known as Earth will soon begin."**

 **"Next phase? That doesn't sound good at all," Amy frowns and they turn their attention back to the screen.**

"Oh no," Ann groans. "What is it about us that we have to be invaded, anyway?"

"Well, there's April...and me," Amy points out, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...we feel so honored," April deadpans.

 **"That which is the laser drill will drill a hole in the planet known as Earth. That is a hole that is 30 miles deep in the Earth."**

Everyone except Amy and the turtles have their eyes wide. "Wait, what? We were gonna be swept into lava?" Casey asks.

"No, we stopped them. Or, to be accurate, Raph did," Donnie thinks.

"Yeah, it was fun," Raph grins. "Most of it, anyway."

 **Donnie plugs his phone into the computer and downloads the picture. "Whoa, whoa...they're gonna pour a hole into Earth?" He rubs his head in disbelief.**

 **"I'm guessing that's bad," Leo states.**

 **"Unless you think the city needs a giant lava fountain," Donnie tells him.**

 **"Yup, that's bad," Leo agrees.**

"Dude, I feel so insulted," Mark comments.

"I don't know everything about the Earth!" Leo protests.

 **"Goodbye, harsh winters," Raph comments.**

 **"I'm right here," Amy deadpans.**

"Wait...Amy, are you a counterpart of Elsa?" Mikey asks seriously.

"No! The movie didn't even come out until a year later," Amy crosses her arms. "So that wouldn't make sense for me to be a counterpart of Elsa."

"But she created harsh winters in the movie," Ann points out.

"Okay, but I never put New York in that state," Amy explains. "So relax, there's not gonna be a parody of the movie or something like that with me. I can control my powers now anyway."

 **"Lava surfing rules," Mikey waves his hand.**

 **"It definitely doesn't, Mikey. We have to stop this!" Leo clenches his fist.**

"Dude," Casey gives Mikey a look.

"What?" Mikey asks innocently. "I was thinking outside the box, bruh. I didn't want the planet to be lava!"

"Wouldn't it make sense if Amy froze the lava anyway?" Lily wonders.

"Even if it did happen, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work. Lava is...really hot," Amy says sheepishly. "Not that I would ever want to try to freeze lava."

 **"To execute the plan, Kraang needs to possess that which is known as the diamond lens to make work the drilling of the laser drill."**

 **"What does that mean?" Raph asks in confusion.**

 **"They need a diamond lens to make their laser drill work, now shh," Amy says quickly.**

"Why is it only Amy and Donnie understand Kraang language?" Jamie murmurs.

"If we didn't, who would?" Amy points out.

"Point taken."

 **"Kraang is already on the way to which is called the laboratory that is having the lens that is needed by Kraang."**

 **"What?" Raph asks again. Donnie sighs in exasperation as Amy slaps her forehead.**

 **"One of them is going to a lab to get it!" He explains.**

"We need to make a Kraang translation book or something," Amy comments.

"Do we even need it now, though?" Donnie asks in confusion. "Because they're pretty much gone."

"That's true..." Leo thinks. "I think they were destroyed during the Triceraton invasion. After that, it was just flashbacks or origins."

"...How did that happen again?" Mikey asks in confusion, Amy and the turtles shrugging.

 **"Which lab?" Raph questions.**

 **"Maybe, if we listen, they'll tell us!" Donnie exclaims, annoyed as he holds up his hands in frustration. The remote stick is accidentally moved by the wall and the roach falls into the mutagen, cutting the feed. "Oh, thanks a lot, Raph. We lost the signal!"**

"All I did was ask a question," Raph huffs. "I'm not the one who moved the stick."

"You wouldn't be quiet," Donnie narrows his eyes in annoyance.

 **The roach slowly grows larger as it's moved to the left, the mutagen glowing slightly grey. The now larger roach jumps out, mutagen covering it.**

Raph screams at the screen, pulling out his sai. Angel's eyes widen. "Someone please stop him!"

Leo sits Raph down in his chair. "Raph, if you destroy the screens or anything else, Angel won't be happy."

"I don't care! It's a freakin' roach!" Raph starts to panic.

"My son," Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "This was merely in the past. You must remember that and calm down. Breathe."

Raph takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Right...thanks, Sensei..."

"You okay now? Can I continue it?" Angel glances at him.

"I'll...live..."

 **It crawls away, knocking down a can. It gets the Kraangs' attention and they see a trail of mutagen on the floor. A red glow is seen and the camera's view has now changed from green to red, the outside cracked. It advances on the Kraang slowly, one of them being knocked down. It's dragged away and the other one fires before the gun is snatched and the lone Kraang is dragged away.**

"I don't feel bad for a second," Nadia shakes her head. "They deserved this attack because of what they've done."

"Agreed," April and Amy murmur.

 **The alien brain runs away in fear, the roach's eye camera looking at the gun in his hand. It looks at the entrance, more Kraang approaching. It looks around, the Kraang pointing their guns. The mutated saw cuts through the wall and jumps out into the alley, seeing the Shellraiser in its sights.**

"Oh no," Ann murmurs. "He went after you?"

"To be fair, this was before we met you, Ann," Leo calls out.

"Yeah, we missed a whole season along with Casey," Jamie grunts.

"So did Tiger Claw, I think," Amy says. "And Rahzar, but only as a mutation."

"Tiger Claw?" Nadia asks in confusion.

"You don't need to know now, Mom."

 **The same screen is shown on Donnie's right, but he doesn't see it as he's focused on the drill image.**

Donnie's eyes widen and he rubs his neck sheepishly as everyone else gives him a look. "I-I was only paying attention to the drill. I didn't even know the camera was still operating at the time, so that's why I didn't look...I'm sorry, Raph."

Raph shakes his head. "I owned that sucker, so I ain't mad at ya, Don."

"Oh thank god," Donnie sighs in relief.

"I think if he did notice, he would've deactivated the camera and Raph wouldn't have defeated him, so in a way, he affected history," Amy shrugs.

 **"Ah ha. I think I found the diamond lab. Now, it's a bit blurry but maybe we can follow it to the laboratory."**

 **"We don't have much time till the Kraang drill fires. Let's go!" Leo and Amy run towards the front. They get into the driver's seat and start to drive, but the car suddenly shakes slightly.**

 **"Um, what was that?" Amy asks nervously.**

"Did you hit something?" April wonders.

"Um, I think we did. Leo and I never really saw it on screen or anything, so I wouldn't know," Amy explains.

"Yeah, if we did see it, I don't think it would've mattered because he knew how to find us," Leo recalls.

"Because Donnie here just had to put a camera on it," Raph deadpans.

"I can't predict everything," Donnie rubs his neck. "I didn't know it was gonna mutate."

 **"Ka-thum?" Donnie looks up ahead. "That's a really bad sound."**

 **"It sounded more like a ba-dump," Mikey comments.**

 **"I heard a thwap," Raph says, standing in front of them with his arms crossed.**

 **"Thwap?" Donnie and Mikey ask in confusion before they get slapped. They rub their cheeks.**

"Why did you slap them?" Lily glares at Raph.

"Because I wanted to," he says simply, shrugging. Amy sighs, shaking her head at him.

 **"Thwap," Raph confirms, walking away. Leo looks outside first to see something brown in front of the Shellraiser. Amy follows him and Donnie steps out, looking in shock. They all look down at it, Raph looking in horror.**

 **"What is that?" Leo asks in disbelief.**

"Gross," April simply says, Amy laughing.

"My thoughts exactly...it just looked slimy and gross," She shudders. "And the color didn't really help, either..."

 **"I really don't wanna know," Amy murmurs, shaking her head.**

 **"Ugh, smells like a butt sandwich," Mikey says, Amy sniffing the air. She covers her mouth.**

 **"Eww," she murmurs, looking away. Raph gags slightly as a dark brown thing covered in light green slime sits there in front of them. Donnie pokes it slightly, examining it.**

"Aw gross, it looks like a roach died, but bigger," Casey looks away.

"Not helping," Raph growls.

"Sorry dude, but it's true," Mikey shrugs at him.

"Donnie...why would you even examine it?" April shakes her head.

"I had to, April. Technically, we hit it with the Shell-Raiser," he smiles sheepishly. "I will admit, the sight wasn't...pretty."

 **"Oh. Oh dear. What-" he gasps as he moves some parts with a pencil. "Would you look at that? Hideous and beautiful." He taps the tip of the pencil, which is covered in green slime. He looks at it in disgust, rubbing his chin. Amy giggles at him from behind, snorting slightly.**

"Why...just why?" Amy puts her face in her hands.

"It's cute," Leo grins at her.

"Kinda ironic that she hasn't been a pig yet," Casey whispers, Amy throwing a snowball at him.

"I can't believe you put that on your mouth," Jared snorts in laughter.

"I didn't notice...at least I cleaned it after the mission," Donnie murmurs.

"Good," April comments. "Because if you told me, I wouldn't have kissed you in that one episode."

"Wait, what?!" Leo, Raph, and Mikey exclaim.

"Nothing," Donnie denies, to their suspicion.

 **"So what is it, Donnie?" Leo asks.**

 **"Besides being gross-looking," Amy adds.**

 **"Ugh. It's my spy roach," Donnie looks at the saw.**

 **"Your what? Your WHAT?!" Raph exclaims in shock.**

"How did Raph not know that? Or Donnie? Didn't they have surveillance in front of them?" Lily asks.

"That's because the feed went out when it hit the mutagen, so that's why none of us knew," Donnie explains.

"Ohhh..."

 **"It must've been exposed to some mutagen," Donnie's eyes widen. "You see how the nab helmet merged with his exo-skeleton? We have never seen organic and inorganic matter fused in-in such an ama-"**

 **"That's great, Donnie," Raph interrupts. "We can discuss this some more when we're driving away at a thousand miles an hour."**

 **Amy rolls her eyes. "It is just a roach."**

"Yeah, a roach that's like 6 feet tall," Raph retorts to her.

"I'm aware of the adapted height, but it wasn't even after us in the first place now, was it?" She argues back and he grunts, crossing his arms.

"Wait, so he wasn't after you?" Karai asks in confusion.

"No, not really," Leo shakes his head.

 **"Come on, you big baby," Mikey taunts as he, Leo, and Amy surround him. "What are you worried about? We creamed it with our van," the roach stands up as Donnie looks at them. "It's not like it's gonna get up and come after us!"**

 **"Uh, guys?!" They turn to see the pencil drop, Donnie being pinned by the roach. "Waaaah!" Donnie gets held up by the roach.**

"I love that scream," Karai grins. "It's hilarious."

"Not really," Donnie deadpans.

"Is too," Amy smiles a bit. "But Mikey, you jinxed it."

"If I knew that he was strong, I wouldn't have said that," Mikey smiles sheepishly.

 **"Or maybe it would," Mikey finishes nervously and the camera sets its sights on Raph. He screams, the roach throwing Donnie away and advancing. Raph screams as he runs inside the Shellraiser. Amy smirks and holds out her hands, making two ice slabs. She hits the roach with them, but it doesn't affect him. Amy raises her hands above her head, another ice slab crashing onto the roach's head, but it breaks in half.**

"Whoa, that was cool," Mark gives a wide-eyed look.

"That was a reference to Injustice: Gods Among Us," Angel grins. "Love that game. Killer Frost uses that move."

"Killer Frost...?" Mikey eyes Amy suspiciously. "Are you joining the dark side like Donnie?!"

"I'm NOT joining the dark side! I'm a good guy!" Donnie protests, glaring at his little brother.

"What, no." Amy protests. "Plus I was mind-controlled at times, but I never really WANT to hurt you guys. That would just be wrong."

 **"What the heck?!" She asks in disbelief. Mikey jumps up, spinning his nunchucks. Leo and Donnie follow, but the roach continues moving.**

 **"This thing's tough!" Leo comments.**

 **"Naturally. Cockroaches are among the most resilient life forms on the planet," Donnie explains.**

"And we just had to get stuck with it," Raph deadpans.

"We've handled stronger things than a roach, though," Amy thinks. "Shredder, the Kraang, those weird...fear mushrooms."

"Oh that," April shakes her head. "That was really...something."

"You guys have a lot of adventures," Jared comments.

"And we'll continue to have more because we're a team!" Amy exclaims.

"Yeah!" The turtles cheer.

 **"And the grossest," Mikey finishes, the roach punching him to the wall. He lands upside down in a trash can. "Sensitive roach." Amy runs up to him.**

"Pretty sure that he wanted to go after Raph, though, because of what he tried to do," Leo glances at his brother.

"Can ya blame me?" Raph shudders. "They're creepy."

 **"Where's Raph?" Leo asks as he and Donnie try to hold the roach back. They turn around.**

 **"Eat hot manhole cover!" Raph is sitting at the manhole launcher and the two turtles move out of the way. The roach is hit in the face, but keeps moving. Raph yells savagely as he continues firing, the roach blocking them as he moves. Raph closes his eyes and fires it at the camera, knocking it down. The camera shuts off and Raph sighs, looking at it. The roach twitches slightly. "Oh no." He fires again, yelling as they don't even hit the roach anymore.**

"Whoa, Raph went savage," Lily's eyes widen.

"This is Raph, of course he would go savage," Ann points out.

"Good point."

"He had to die," Raph narrows his eyes.

"O...kay then..." Amy moves away from him nervously.

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm the shell down, I think you got him at this point," Amy warns.**

 **"Okay," Raph nods. "Okay." He fires once more to be sure.**

"Dude," Casey gives him a look.

"What? I had to be positive," Raph narrows his eyes.

"Technically, that didn't really stop him. Raph was just firing randomly, anyway," Amy bites her lip.

"Don't remind me, ice princess."

 **"What do we do with it?"**

 **Amy throws up her hands in disbelief. "Have you forgotten that the Earth is at stake as we speak?!" She groans in frustration as she walks past him.**

"Is Amy turning into Raph now?" Lily looks in confusion.

"No I'm not. I was just annoyed because Raph wouldn't stop focusing on the roach and we had to stop the Kraang," Amy explains.

 **"Forget the roach! We've got to stop the Kraang before they destroy the Earth," Leo starts walking with the others, Raph glancing at the roach.**

 **"Amy and Leo are right. We've got to go," Raph starts rushing, Mikey pointing at him.**

 **"You just wanna get away from that thing."**

 **"Is that so wrong?!" Raph gestures to where the roach was, but it's gone.**

"Wait, what?" Mark looks in confusion. "But it looked dead."

"Smelled like it too," Amy gags at the memory.

"How come none of you noticed?" April asks in confusion.

"Probably because we weren't paying attention and we just wanted to stop the Kraang," Leo comments.

 **"Oh no. It's gone!" Amy pinches her nose before he pushes them inside. "Come on, guys, we've gotta move."**

 **They speed away.**

 **One Kraang lifts up the garage door, two others carrying a heavy box. "The box which contains the lens is heavier than Kraang thought."**

 **"There's the van!" Donnie exclaims as they approach the lab. They stop, Donnie seeing them from this computer. "They must've picked up the lens."**

"Was it really that heavy, though?" Lily asks.

"Yes," Raph deadpans. "For a small thing, it packs some heavy weight. Kinda like Amy."

"HEY!" Amy shouts at him.

"He's got a point," Casey grins in amusement. "You do eat a lot of sweets."

"Stop insulting her," Leo gives them a look. "Don't listen to them Ames, you look perfectly fine."

"Uh huh..." Amy murmurs. He kisses her cheek softly and she smiles.

 **"Ram that sucker!" Raph points to Amy and Leo. They speed forward and ram the van. The box with the lens falls out of the van. The Kraang crawl out of the van. The five step in front of them as they get out.**

 **"Halt, Kraang!" Leo orders.**

 **"The halting of Kraang is not a thing that the ones who are turtles and female will be doing to Kraang."**

 **"Wrong. The halting of Kraang is exactly the thing that the ones who are-oh, just halt!" Leo says.**

"I don't know why I said that. I'm not good at Kraang speak," Leo shakes his head.

"I dunno, Leo. You did do that Kraang impression last episode," Mikey thinks.

"But I was only trying to be funny that time," Leo rubs his neck. "This time I was trying to be serious."

 **"Which should we save first? The world or the English language?" Donnie wonders as Amy rolls her eyes.**

 **"How about both?"**

"Yup, definitely both," Donnie agrees.

"Not by a long shot should you pick either," April shakes her head.

"Indeed," Splinter nods his head and they all laugh as he gives an amused grin.

 **Raph drags the box to them. "I've got the lens." Suddenly, the roach jumps down onto the van out of nowhere. Raph screams, dropping the lens and hiding behind the others. The roach cracks his neck before firing. The Kraang start to attack him and Raph stares in fear before running off. The lasers don't affect the roach and he continues to fire at them until they're knocked down. He jumps down from the roof of the van.**

"Man, lasers, Amy's ice, and manhole covers didn't work? I'm surprised he's not even damaged," Mark raises an eyebrow.

"He does have a hard shell, so that's an advantage," Karai tells him.

"Yeah...but so do we and we get injured easily. How fair is that?" Raph glares, crossing his arms.

"I think it just depends on how hard the shell is. I'm not a turtle, but I'm just gonna assume that your shells aren't hard enough," Amy explains.

"That's a good point," Donnie nods.

 **"Mikey, Donnie, you take the roach," Mikey and Donnie run forward. "Ames, you and Raph are coming with me." Amy looks around to see that Raph is gone.**

 **"Raph? Raph!"**

 **Raph sees them searching from behind the Shell-raiser and gets behind his hiding spot.**

"Raph hiding from a fight? That's so unlike him," Casey comments.

"You already know why," Raph growls.

"Yeah, that just proves how afraid he is of them," Jamie adds, shrinking under Raph's glare.

 **Mikey and Donnie step in front of the roach. "Alright, my roachie. Time to meet your maker."**

 **"Wait, isn't that me?" Donnie looks at him.**

 **"Exactly. Go get him, tiger," Mikey pulls him to the roach.**

"Really Mikey?" Donnie asks in disbelief.

"But you are...his maker..." Mikey says dramatically.

"But you left me with him," Donnie gives a blank look.

"He probably didn't wanna deal with him, Donnie," Amy shakes her head.

"That's me, that ain't him," Raph jerks a thumb at Mikey.

"He was just...really big and strong," Mikey sweats sheepishly.

 **Donnie glances at Mikey, who smiles innocently. Donnie gets grabbed by the face and thrown away. Mikey looks up at the flying Kraang, dodging the lasers. Amy and Leo drag the box, but the lasers stop them short. Leo helps Amy up, running as one of the Kraang takes the lens and flies off. Mikey sees him. "Oh no. The Kraang has the lens again." The roach pushes him away.**

"That doesn't make sense for him to attack us if he was after Raph," Amy murmurs.

"We probably just got in his way?" Leo suggests.

"I feel so loved," Raph deadpans. "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, you didn't help at all!" Donnie argues.

"I have my reasons!"

 **Leo and Amy turn the corner, running from a flying Kraang. Amy fires an icicle, but misses. "Raph, where are you?"**

"Amy, you just have bad aim," Karai shakes her head.

"No, I actually got him the first time, remember? It just didn't work on him because he's strong," Amy points out. "And I only had them for a few months, I think, at the time. So it's not too predictable for me to have bad aim at times...like I've been TRYING to explain for the second time!"

 **"Raph, are you hearing us?" Amy's voice is heard as the roach approaches the Shell-Raiser. "Raph!"**

 **The roach uses his lens to see Raph hiding. "Why did it have to be a cockroach? Why did it have to be a cockroach?" The roach pushes the Shell-Raiser, stepping behind. Raph screams as he turns his head. "That is a big cockroach!"**

"Poor Raph," Ann shakes her head.

"At least someone has sympathy," Raph grunts.

 **Donnie jumps up as he spins his staff, hitting the roach on its shell. The roach turns to him and Mikey pushes him away. "We're not done with you yet, Spy-Roach!" Mikey sprays him with bug spray.**

"Wait, where did you get the bug spray?" Lily asks in confusion.

"Who cares?" Raph grins, patting Mikey on the shoulder.

"This is weird," Mikey murmurs.

"But where. Did you get. The bug spray?" Ann eyes him.

"Oh, that. I found it nearby," Mikey shrugs.

 **Donnie and Mikey deal with him, Mikey spraying him. The roach thrashes around on the ground.**

 **"Yes, nail him, Mikey!" Donnie calls out. Unfortunately, Mikey runs out of spray.**

 **"Uh oh."**

"That can seemed half full," Jared comments.

"It probably was," Donnie deadpans.

"I'm pretty sure the plot required it regardless, so it's not Mikey's fault," Amy shrugs.

"Yay, I'm special!" Mikey cheers, Amy laughing at him. The other turtles just shake their heads in amusement.

 **The roach stands up, readying a laser gun, but gets hit by a moving truck.**

"Oh...oh wow," Amy's eyes widen. "That was...unexpected."

"Yeah," Leo nods. "Good thing that truck was there, though."

"But technically, Amy could've just froze him to pieces. Wait...why didn't you do that to Shredder?" Casey asks.

"What?!" Amy's eyes widen. "This...just got really dark. But to answer that, he already resisted my ice, so I felt like it wouldn't have worked the second time. And as for Shredder...I really...don't believe in killing unless there's a certain circumstance. Wow...I mean, yes, I can freeze his heart or internal organs, but I really don't like using my powers to do that. So that's why I didn't do it to Shredder. That just...wow..."

"Are you okay?" Leo asks her in concern.

"That just shocked me..." She shakes her head. "I need some ice cream."

"Okay, I'll get you some ice cream," he kisses her forehead and goes to the snack table.

"The show got dark during the fourth season, why are ya so surprised?" Raph asks, crossing his arms.

"Shut up," Amy murmurs as Leo hands her ice cream.

 **"How's that grill taste, bug?!" The roach looks at the driver, who screams and tumbles out. Spy-Roach turns around to see an upcoming wall and the truck crashes into it.**

 **"Yeah!" Donnie cheers. "Whoo-hoo!" He turns to Raph. "Now where's the diamond?"**

 **"Uh," Raph rubs his neck.**

 **"Raph lost it," They turn to see Leo and Amy standing there.**

"It wasn't just him, Leo," Amy gives him a look.

"He dropped it because he couldn't handle his fear," Leo shakes his head.

"So?! That doesn't mean you have to bug him about his!" She exclaims and Raph glances at them.

"Geez, you're acting like two old ladies."

Leo gives an annoyed look.

 **Both of them have Kraang heads on their swords. Amy takes hers off, kicking the robot head between her knees like a soccer ball. She kicks it towards a dumpster, pumping her fist.**

 **"Yes!" She sees the turtles staring at her and she clears her throat. "Uh, Raph where were you?"**

"You're weird," Raph shakes his head.

"Stop calling me that," Amy pouts. "I'm not weird. I'm unique."

"Yeah, sure."

 **"I was busy," Raph retorts and she crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow.**

 **"Busy cowering in terror," Leo throws away the Kraang head from his sword. Raph doesn't respond, looking away.**

"Leo...had a point," Raph admits slowly.

"It just wasn't like him to be like that, so in a way, I was encouraging him. And to be fair, he was affecting the mission," Leo explains.

"But everyone has a fear, Leo. You can't just pester him like that," Donnie tells him.

"Yeah...that's true. I kinda regret it now," Leo rubs his neck.

 **"We gotta find the drill before the Kraang cracks Manhattan like an egg!" They run off and Raph sighs to himself, slowly following. The Shell-Raiser takes off and at the fire, Spy-Roach walking out and walking away.**

"How did you get rid of it?" Nadia frowns a bit.

"The roach that wouldn't die..." Lily whispers dramatically.

 **Raph rubs his temple. "You blew it, Raph. You've got to get your head together," Leo tells him.**

 **"I know. This stupid phobia is gonna end up getting the whole team killed. Listen, I'm...I'm sorry, Amy and Leo."**

"Wait, why are you apologizing to me?" Amy asks in confusion. "I wasn't a co-leader at the time."

"Because I still let it happen. Not only that, you looked disappointed. And...well, you know."

"I was mostly annoyed," Amy murmurs in confusion. "And yeah, that happened, but still..."

 **Amy droops, feeling sorry for him. "Guys," Donnie appears on the screens near Amy and Leo. "Here's a map of known Kraang facilities, and here's the map of the fault lines in New York City. Now, if the Kraang are going to drill the Earth's crust, then this is where they do it," Donnie points to a spot.**

 **"Alright then, guys," Leo turns to them, Amy keeping her eyes on the road. "We've got a little more time left before the Kraang start drilling." Raph says nothing, staring at the ground.**

"You didn't have to be mean to him," Amy crosses her arms.

"I wasn't being mean," Leo protests.

"Yes you were," she grunts.

"I have no comment," Raph says.

 **Under the sewers as the Shell-Raiser passes by, Spy-Roach is standing in the tunnels. He looks up and sees the Shell-Raiser above. The subway car passes by the manhole, but when it does, the manhole cover is no longer there.**

"Is he a ninja or something?" Casey asks in confusion.

"He probably gets it from Donnie," April shrugs.

"That wouldn't be wrong," Donnie thinks.

 **Leo hears a thump and then another noise. Amy looks around in confusion.**

 **"What's that sound?" Raph wonders as the others listen. Donnie turns to his screens.**

 **"I don't see anything outside. Uh-oh," Spy-Roach is underneath the car, hanging on. "He's back."**

"Technically, you didn't see him before," Kevin points out.

"S-Shut up," Donnie crosses his arms with a pout.

 **"What?!" Raph stands up, freaking out. "Where?! Where the heck is he? He's underneath the van. He's underneath the van!" He hugs Donnie, who looks uncomfortable.**

"He was clinging onto me and it just felt weird," Donnie shakes his head.

"Well, it wasn't gonna be me," Amy comments.

"I didn't want to be next," Leo shakes his head.

"Or me," Mikey chimes in.

"This is so unlike Raph, I feel bad for him," Nadia comments.

"Bugs...just freak me out," Raph grunts.

 **"Oh, I'm sure he can't do anything from there," Amy waves it off. Spy Roach starts cutting through and the Shell-Raiser comes to a stop. She slaps her forehead. "Me and my big mouth."**

"Both you and Mikey are jinxes," Casey points out.

"We are not," Amy pouts.

"We're special..." Mikey hugs Amy slightly and she chuckles.

 **"He cut the drive shaft?" Raph asks in shock, Donnie pushing him off.**

 **"How does he keep finding us?" Leo asks in disbelief. Donnie sits in his chair, thinking.**

 **"Hmm...Well, he could be using the homing signal I set up so Spy-Roach could find his way back to the van," he explains.**

 **"There's a homing signal?!" Leo demands as they surround him.**

"If I knew it was still on, I would've turned it off," Donnie murmurs.

"Yeah, and maybe we wouldn't have gotten chased," Raph grunts sarcastically. "Thanks Don."

"Hey!"

 **"Dude, even I would have turned that off," Mikey comments.**

 **"Wait," Amy chuckles slightly. "So it's been on this whole time and YOU DIDN'T FREAKING TURN IT OFF?!" Her head turns bigger as she yells in his ear. Donnie winces, rubbing his ear as smoke appears from Amy's head.**

Everyone except Donnie and Amy laugh. Amy crosses her arms. "Seriously, we spent all that time being chased and he forgot it was on."

"I'm sorry," Donnie rubs his neck sheepishly.

"It happens, Don," April shrugs.

 **"Excuse me, Amy. I've been a little distracted," Donnie retorts, shrinking under Amy's death glare, thunderclouds coming from her head.**

"Usually it's Raph who acts like that," Mark raises an eyebrow.

"If you were me, you'd be pissed too," Amy growls. Donnie moves away from her for his safety.

"Please don't hurt me."

 **He starts to type away. "Maybe I can use the signal to tap into his camera to see what he's seeing."**

 **"None of this makes sense. Why is he so mad at us?" Raph wonders as they look at the screen.**

 **"Aaand, got it," he makes a video appear...of Raph stabbing the screen repeatedly.**

 **"Oh, crud..." Raph comments as they look at it in shock.**

"Oh...oh wow," Nadia gives a wide eyed look.

"Just looking at this scares me," Lily murmurs.

"Same..." Mikey comments, shrinking away from Raph. Raph just rolls his eyes.

 **"I don't think he's mad at us. I think he's mad at you," Donnie elaborates.**

 **"Ya think? He's only chasing us because Raph tried to kill him!" Amy gestures to Raph.**

 **"Wow, that stinks for someone who's afraid of roaches!" Mikey comments to a frowning Raph.**

 **"Irony, got it, thanks. So are there any more surprises?"**

"Is it wrong that I find this funny?" Jamie comments.

"YES," Raph gives her a look and she giggles.

 **A saw cuts through the floor, knocking Raph back. "He has a saw?!" His eyes are white. He ducks from the saw, his hands on his head. "The cockroach has a saw!"**

"Calm down, he only had it because it was on him," Amy rolls her eyes.

"I don't care! He had a freakin' saw!" Raph yells, Lily giggling as she holds her stomach.

 **Amy and Leo both cut through the saw. It falls to the ground, spewing out black liquid. Mikey points at it, smiling slightly.**

 **"Not anymore. Donnie, the rest of us will keep the roach busy-"**

 **"We will?" Raph interrupts and Leo grabs him.**

 **"Yes!" Leo turns to Donnie.**

"I hate you," Raph deadpans.

"Love you too, Raph," Leo grins knowingly. Raph doesn't respond.

 **"You've got to fix the Shell-Raiser fast. Like, yesterday fast." They step out, Leo holding a whimpering Raph. Spy-Roach is hiding near them.**

 **"Hey Spy-Roach! Raph's out here!" Amy yells, holding up Raph's arm.**

 **"Come and get him," Leo calls out.**

 **"Really? You guys are using me as bait?!"**

 **"Yup," Amy and Leo answer.**

"I hate you, ice princess," Raph growls.

"I love you also, Raphie~" She smiles to herself.

"Don't call me Raphie."

 **The roach jumps down in front of them and they run off, holding a screaming Raph. He turns and Raph screams at him. He readies the laser gun, Leo, Amy, and Mikey jumping down from above. They slam a garbage can over him, Mikey slamming the lid. They hit it repeatedly, only to be knocked back. Raph runs away screaming.**

"We were hoping to knock him out...which obviously didn't work," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly.

"I mean...he's really strong, so I don't think it would've worked anyway," Amy thinks to herself.

"Not helping, Ames."

"Sorry, but I can't lie," she shrugs sheepishly.

"Lia is right anyway," Donnie shrugs too.

 **"I'm not afraid. Not afraid. Not afraid," He pulls a dumpster out to block the path. Raph jumps over it, the roach not even fazed by it. "Scratch that. Totally afraid!" Raph jumps over wet cement, turning the corner and reaching a dead end. He looks around before hearing a crash. Raph holds his head as he cowers. "I'm sorry I tried to smash you, okay? I'm sorry. I learned a very important lesson. I'll never be cruel again. Just leave me alone."**

"Oh...wow. He really is scared of them if he has to beg for mercy," Nadia comments.

"I have nothing to say," Raph crosses his arms.

 **"On one condition," a voice says.**

 **"Aah! Anything!" Raph pleads.**

 **"Be good to Michelangelo."**

 **"Aah...what?" Raph asks in confusion. Mikey is standing behind him, disguising his voice.**

 **"Let him read your comics once in a while."**

Everyone except Raph starts laughing. Raph growls as he crosses his arms. "So I'm sitting there, scared for my life, and you decide to trick me."

"I had to...it was worth it," Mikey grins and whimpers when Raph gives him a glare.

 **Raph turns to him, growing larger as he gives a look of rage. Mikey has a smile on his face. "MIKEY!" Raph kicks him and Leo stops him from moving forward.**

 **"Ow!" Mikey shouts. "So much for learning your lesson."**

"What were you two doing?" Lily grins at Leo and Amy. They glance at each other.

"Nothing wrong if that's what you're implying. And I remind you, that we were knocked out by the...roach," Amy explains, glancing at Raph. He just keeps his attention on Mikey.

 **"Nice job, Raph," Leo pats his shoulder as Mikey rubs his behind.**

 **"What are you talking about? Where's the bug?" Amy points and Raph's eyes widen as he sees the bug in cement, seemingly. "Ha..." Raph leans forward. "Stuck, huh?" He taps his sai against it. "Not so tough now, are you, roachie? You're just a..." It breaks down into pieces. "Hollow shell. What the-"**

"Roaches aren't usually caught in cement like that, even mutated ones. So it wouldn't have made sense if his whole body was gray," Donnie explains.

"Dude," Raph gives him a look.

"Sorry, but I have to be accurate."

 **"He must've molted," Leo rubs his neck as Mikey examines it.**

 **"They molt?" Raph asks, turning to him.**

 **"Yeah, roaches shed their skin when they...get...bigger," Amy looks at something.**

 **"Dudette, you're not kidding," Mikey stares at it. Raph turns around, his eyes widening in horror as he sees a big blue evolved roach. The arms give off slime as the roach roars.**

"Eww," April looks away. "Why do some mutants have to be so gross?"

"They can't help it, April," Donnie rubs his neck.

 **The wings emerge as Raph looks in shock.**

 **"A cockroach. Why did it have to be a cockroach?" The roach flies up in the air above them, screeching. "And it flies."**

"It didn't fly before," Lily raises an eyebrow.

"It was only because it evolved that it flew," Donnie explains.

"Makes sense."

 **"Run!" Leo shouts and they take off, the roach flying after them. They scream as they turn the corner, Raph tripping. He looks up and screams in terror, the roach grabbing him. He yells as the roach flies with Raph in his hands. He licks Raph on the cheek with his long tongue and Raph gags, not to throw up.**

The scratch record could be heard as all of their eyes widen except for Raph, who makes a face of disgust.

"What...did I just see?" Donnie murmurs.

"Did...he just lick Raph?" April asks in confusion.

"This is awkward," Mikey whispers.

"Why...did he do that? Did he just feel like it?" Leo asks, perplexed.

"No, shell no," Raph shakes his head. "That was disgusting to feel on my face, especially from him..."

"Now I feel like throwing up," Amy holds her stomach.

"Please don't, it already happened," Nadia murmurs in worry. Amy takes a deep breath.

"This...is just really weird, I know that he's afraid of roaches, but still," Ann comments, freaked out.

"At least it didn't happen to Casey Jones," Casey says under his breath.

"Now this is gonna be stuck in my head for a while," Kevin murmurs in horror.

 **The roach drops him and Raph screams as he lands in a dumpster. He sits up, a box on his head as a roach crawls up on his arm. He yells and tries to smash it with his fist before it gets away.**

"Two roaches in one night. Joy," Raph deadpans.

 **The roach appears behind him, screeching once more. Raph screeches in fear and jumps out of the dumpster.**

 **"Start the engine! Start the engine!" Leo, Amy, and Mikey pile in the Shell-Raiser as Raph arrives, running inside. Leo jumps into the driver's seat, throwing Amy onto his lap.**

"Someone's blushing," April teases as she points to a red-faced Amy.

"Am not," Amy pouts, crossing her arms. Leo chuckles, hugging her as he snuggles her.

"Don't worry about it, Ames. It's cute," he whispers to her and she snuggles him back.

 **"Donnie, did you get this thing working?" Leo calls out as Amy puts on the seatbelt.**

 **"We've got bigger problems," Donnie turns around from the engine, showing his T-Phone. "We gotta stop that drill!"**

"Um, don't we already know that?" Amy asks.

"She has a point, you guys already knew at this point that you had to stop the drill," Ann points out.

Donnie rubs his neck sheepishly. "But time was of the essence here...so I kinda had to remind them."

"Dude...we still stopped it..." Mikey says dramatically. Raph grunts, looking at him.

"You guys got trapped."

"That's because of the doors," Leo shakes his head.

 **Raph sees the roach on the screen and looks away in disgust, screaming in rage. He fires trash balls at it, but they bounce back from the roach's body. "What the-" The roach appears at the door, screeching. Mikey kicks it back.**

 **"Take that!"**

 **Donnie starts the car and they drive off, leaving the roach. "I had my chance and I couldn't face him. I just...couldn't do it!" Raph laments, standing up.**

"Dude, it's okay if you can't face your fears head on," Mark raises an eyebrow. "Practically everyone else can't."

"Casey Jones can take any challenge!" Casey brags.

"Not rats," Amy whispers to Donnie, who laughs.

 **"Look at the bright side. In 15 minutes, we could all melt in a fountain of lava," Mikey rethinks his sentence. "Okay, that sounded brighter in my head."**

 **"That doesn't sound brighter in anyone's head," Amy calls out offscreen as Donnie types.**

"Dang, Amy beat me to it," Ann pouts a little.

 **He looks up at the screen.**

 **"The laser drill is just past the front gate. Kraangdroids everywhere. Hope you two got a good plan," Donnie explains.**

 **"We're gonna ram through the gate and we'll go from there," Leo reports.**

"Wait, why are you asking me? I wasn't a co-leader until way later," Amy says in confusion.

"But you were still driving, so technically, I did have to ask," Donnie grins sheepishly.

 **"Works for me," Donnie agrees and Amy glances at Raph. He's sulking on top of a shaft. He looks at Amy and she frowns at him. He looks down before hiding his face.**

The other turtles and Amy stare at Raph. He just looks away. The four glance at each other, not sure of what to say.

 **"Uh oh. We got company," The roach is on Donnie's screen. "Again." Amy takes off the seatbelt, getting up and looking at Donnie's screen. Raph stands up and they hear thuds.**

 **"What was that? Where is it?" He looks around and there's a bump. Amy looks up at the hatch and it opens to reveal the roach. It snatches Amy and she screams, both Donnie and Mikey trying to catch her, but failing.**

"No, Amy!" Nadia yells.

"It was just a mutant roach," Amy shakes her head. "It's not like he was Shredder or anything."

"If you hadn't been standing there, you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped," Kevin comments.

"Why DID it kidnap you, anyway?" Karai asks in confusion.

"I...don't really know why," Amy answers, equally confused. "We already knew at this point that he was after Raph, and there was no reason to attack us anymore."

 **"It's got Amy!" Donnie shouts.**

 **"Ames!" Leo yells and she's seen being pulled by the roach.**

 **"Help!" She cries out, twisting her arm. "Lemme go!"**

"It always has to be either me or April," Amy deadpans.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," April comments. "That happens a lot in later seasons..."

"You could've used your powers, though," Mark replies.

"Special abilities are not always useful," Leatherhead points out.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't used them. I already knew that he was too strong," Amy explains. "You saw me use them on him, and it didn't work."

" **We gotta do something," Leo turns to them. Raph looks up, standing.**

 **"I'll stop him," he declares.**

 **"You don't have to do this just to prove you're not afraid," Leo tells him.**

 **"I am afraid," Raph admits, Leo looking at him. "And that's why I have to do this," he lifts the lid in front of him. "I'm comin', Amy! No six-foot tall cockroach is gonna eat my friend!" He jumps inside, Leo pulling a lever.**

"Oh...oh wow," Amy comments in shock.

"What?" Raph huffs at her. "I can't save my friend?"

'I think she meant the fact that you were willing to risk facing your fear for her," April points out.

"...Well, Leo would've done it anyway, but I had to because we need her," Raph grunts. Amy smiles at him.

 **A light turns on behind Raph before his environment is completely in red. Amy struggles, looking at the Shell-Raiser in front of her. Leo turns a crank, turning the car around. Something pops out from the front, a bike speeding past the roach. Raph rides the stealth bike, spinning to a stop. "Hey! You, up there!" He stands up. "Lookin' for me?"**

 **The roach throws Amy to the roof of the Shell-Raiser and she stands up, smiling. "Thanks, Raph!" She jumps inside the car, closing the roof lid**.

"Yeah yeah," Raph waves it off. The other turtles and Amy glance at each other, shaking their heads in amusement.

 **The Shell-Raiser takes off. The roach turns his attention on Raph, screeching at him. Raph turns around, speeding off. The roach brings out slime balls from his chest, flinging them at Raph.**

"Since when could he do that?" April asks in surprise.

"Apparently he wanted to keep it a surprise," Raph grunts slightly. "What fun that was."

 **He cringes and dodges them all. The roach looks down at him and Raph presses a button. The stealth bike turns into a shell, camouflaging Raph.**

"That...is awesome," Kevin comments slowly.

"Thanks," Donnie grins slightly.

"I think Mikey was the only one who didn't use it," Amy thinks to herself. "Because Donnie and I used it to save Pulverizer...which, on our part, we were kinda failing at..."

Mikey whines, "No fair...why don't I get to use it?"

"You serious?" Raph snorts. "Because you'll wreck it."

 **The roach looks around, unable to see him. Raph turns left and the roach looks around in confusion. Raph smirks, knocking down some trash cans.**

 **The roach turns, flying in the direction.**

"Good job distracting him," Leo notes in approval, Raph nodding. April and Amy glance at each other, a little weirded out that Leo and Raph weren't fighting.

 **He brings out the slime balls again, firing them at Raph. He takes the camouflage off, revealing slime balls on top of a trash lid. He turns around, throwing the lid at the roach. They explode, knocking the roach into a store window. Raph revs up the bike, speeding off. The roach emerges from the destruction, screeching.**

"So wait...can a regular roach shed and do all the things Spy Roach can?" Mikey asks in confusion.

"No, his abilities are heightened because of the mutagen," Donnie shakes his head.

 **The Shell-Raiser arrives where the drill is. "The laser drill just passed the 500-meter mark."**

 **"Those known as the turtles are approaching," one of the guarding Kraang reports. The doors start to close, the Kraang gathering in front of them.**

"How do they know it's you? When they first saw Leatherhead in the car, it wasn't decorated," Nadia says in confusion.

"Remember last episode when they saw us jump out of the Shellraiser?" Amy turns to her.

"Oh right..." Nadia rubs her neck sheepishly. "I forgot about that."

"I see where ice princess gets her faulty memory," Raph murmurs to Leo, who elbows him in the arm slightly.

 **"Alright, guys. Get ready. We're going in," Leo declares and they start to fire their laser guns. The Shell-Raiser rams them, but the doors are close to closing. They manage to get stuck halfway, Donnie and Mikey getting hit by the sudden stop.**

"Those tires just had to get in the way," Leo huffs slightly.

"Raph handled it, Leo," Amy shakes her head.

"I know," he sighs slightly. "I just don't like the fact that we got stuck by a gate on my orders..."

Amy kisses his cheek softly and he looks down at her in surprise. "Don't worry, Leo. We still accomplished our mission," she snuggles him and he snuggles her back, a small smile on his face.

 **"Are we in?" Mikey asks in pain. The Kraang start firing at them again.**

 **"No!" Leo pulls out his T-Phone. "Raph, we're stuck! It's up to you! Get the drill!"**

 **"I'm on it!" Raph takes off, the roach flying above him. It lands in Raph's path, screeching. "This is either gonna be really cool or really painful," Raph speeds up, approaching the roach. He uses him as a ramp to fly over the gate. Raph screams as he skids to a stop. "Okay, it was both," he holds his head.**

"It was wicked," Casey grins.

"It was..." Raph admits, rubbing his head. "But that hurt."

"Bruh...that was awesome...but how come I can't use the stealth bike?" Mikey pouts.

"You'll just wreck it," Amy shakes his head.

"And because it's my bike," Raph huffs, crossing his arms. "Leo, ice princess, and Donnie won't crash it, that I know of."

 **He looks up at the drill. A Kraang turns, only to be punched by Raph.**

 **"The laser drill is at 400 meters from the Earth core."**

 **"Not for long!" Raph leaps up to the drill, crawling on it.**

"Why didn't you just use your grappling hook? That would've made things easier," Lily murmurs in thought.

"...Alright, let me level with ya. I didn't have it and the drill was made out of metal. I didn't think it could pierce it," Raph tells her.

"...Yeah, that makes sense," Lily nods in agreement.

 **He heads a thud behind him, turning around to the roach, which has skid marks on his body and face. Raph groans, looking up at the sky. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He turns to the roach.**

"Is he indestructible or something?" Karai asks. "I know roaches are strong, but strong enough to go through what he went through?"

"Nah, dudette," Mikey shakes his head. "Raph handled it."

"At least now we get to see it for ourselves," Amy comments.

 **"Alright, insect. You think I'm scared of you? I aced your butt twice already. You wanna go for number three, huh? Do ya? Come and get me!" Raph throws his helmet at the roach, which bounces back and soars into the sky, gone.**

"Wha-whoa," Kevin's eyes widen. "So it IS really strong."

"Kinda weird that it didn't happen when Raph fired the trash balls or manhole covers," Amy thinks to herself.

"Maybe because he wasn't in his final form?" April suggests.

"Yeah, good point."

"Did you even get that back?" Ann laughs slightly.

"I did," Raph grunts. "After like minutes of fighting 'im."

 **Raph jumps on top of it and the roach flies up in the air.**

 **Raph punches it in the face repeatedly and it lands back on the drill. He stands back up, Raph landing on the drill. The drill starts to move, Raph and the roach looking at each other. They charge at each other, the roach head-butting Raph in the face. Raph rubs his head before chomping on the roach's leg. He screeches and Raph palms him. He shakes his head, only to get punched. They circle each other, the drill still going.**

"This is kinda like a western type fight," Angle comments, eating popcorn.

"I didn't think of it like that," Raph blinks slightly.

"Think about it, bruh...the fighting styles...the danger of being blown up in the air...now I wanna have a fight like that someday..." Mikey says dramatically.

"You're weirding me out," Raph pushes his face away.

 **"The laser drill is at 300 meters." Raph slaps the roach. "200 meters." Raph yells savagely, fire behind him before he punches the roach in the gut.**

"Oh no, savage Raph," Lily's eyes widen. "He's not to be messed with."

"Yup," Raph crosses his arms boastfully.

"Although Mikey has pushed his buttons a lot," Amy murmurs.

"I gotta be me, dudette," Mikey whines.

"That sounds a lot like a Disney song right now," April grins at the thought, Mikey and Lily gasping sharply. "What?"

"Dude...Mutant School Musical...that should be a thing..." Mikey whispers.

"I ain't singing," Raph grunts at him.

"I'd rather not," Leo murmurs.

"Same here. I don't sing much," Donnie shakes his head.

"I wouldn't really mind it, to be honest," Amy replies with a small smile. "After all, I love music."

"Dudes...Troy and Gabriella, right here," Mikey gestures to Amy and Leo. They dart their eyes to each other before shaking their heads.

"I...have no comment," Leo decides to say.

 **He punches it in the face, knocking it off the drill. "100 meters." Raph jumps and stabs his sai into the drill, sliding down. The drill lifts up and Raph runs as it continues spinning. The roach looks up, Raph taking the laser off. The roach screeches.**

 **"Drill this!" He points the laser at the roach and it explodes.**

"Okay, that was cool," Amy blinks in surprise.

"Wicked cool," Casey winks.

"Excellent job, my son. You faced your fear," Splinter bows his head.

"Thanks sensei," Raph grins slightly.

 **Raph cuts the legs off the drill, jumping up and catching his helmet. He grabs the bike and speeds off. He rams the Kraang and the gates open. Leo and Amy back up, Raph driving inside the slot. They take off, the Kraang continuing to fire until they're gone. They run past the roach's head, which is covered in slime. It looks up, screeching.**

Everyone's eyes widen except Raph. He just shrugs. "It's just a head."

"Could've sworn we saw him at a Kraang location once, though..." Amy murmurs in thought.

 **Raph punches the dummy, Donnie drawing in his sketchbook. "Well Raph, you faced your fear and saved the city. Not bad for a Wednesday," Leo remarks.**

"Wait, all of this on a Wednesday? That's a crazy day in the middle of the week to have," Nadia comments.

"No kidding," Raph shakes his head.

 **"Faced my fear? I conquered my fear," Raph brags as he turns around. He pulls Mikey to him. "I looked my fear in the eye, and I zapped it to oblivion," he brings Mikey's head under his arm.**

 **"Wow," Mikey gives a look of awe before Raph drops him, spinning his sai.**

"At least it didn't hurt as much as the other times," Mikey comments, Leo shaking his head.

 **Mikey stands back up. "So you're not afraid of cockroaches anymore, huh?" Mikey puts his arm around his shoulder. Raph shakes his head.**

 **"Nope."**

 **"Good, good," Mikey nods before leaning in. "Then you won't mind the one I just slipped in your shell." Raph's eyes slowly widen before he screams, running around. The others laugh at him.**

Everyone except Raph chuckles. "I smacked him for that," Raph grunts. Ann pats his shell in comfort.

"So, is this the end of the episode?" Lily wonders.

"Heck no, I got more coming up," Angel grins at Leo and Amy, who sink in their chairs slightly.

"Oh no..." Amy murmurs in despair.

"Do you have to show that? That was private," Leo asks.

"Well, we've shown a lot of private stuff already, so I don't see why this has to be excluded!" Angel presses play with a cackle and the two groan.

 **April's face is on the phone as Amy sits in front of her vanity, in a towel and robe. "Did you curl your hair like I told you to?" Amy unwraps her towel, the screen turning back to her T-Phone. April gives a thumbs up.**

"Of course they don't show it," Leo deadpans.

"Oh wait...I remember this," Raph grins. "This was your first date with ice princess, wasn't it?"

Lily gasps in excitement, "Yaay, we get to see the date!"

Amy covers her face, shaking her head. "Just kill me."

"If he didn't treat you right, I'll have his shell," Stanley threatens, Leo sweating a little.

"B-But I did..."

Amy hangs her head comically before resting it on Leo's shoulder. He pats her hair in comfort.

 **"Check," Amy's voice is heard offscreen.**

 **"What about the dress you got when I took you shopping? Does it still fit?" April questions and Amy takes off her robe.**

 **"Double check," Amy's hand takes a compact and she opens it to reveal eyeshadow. Amy starts to dab it on her eyelids. Only the top of her head is seen in a close-up shot.**

"What is this, America's Next Top Model?" Casey snorts.

"I couldn't really reveal anything," Angel shakes her head. "So all of it has to stay mysterious until she showed herself."

" **And your shoes?" Amy holds them up, only a part of her dress being shown.**

 **"Triple diple check," Amy sings and April laughs.**

 **"I can't believe it! You and Leo, going on a date!" April says happily. Amy giggles at her.**

"Is it really a big deal?" Leo rubs his neck. "I know I'm different from most guys, but still..."

"Yes it was!" Nadia squeals. "You can just see how much they like each other!"

"Mom," Amy drags her hand down her face in disbelief.

 **"I'm excited about it too. I'm also a little nervous," Amy admits as she reaches for lipstick. April raises an eyebrow.**

 **"Nervous? Why?"**

 **Amy shrugs as she puts on her lipstick, only her lips shown. "This is my first date in, like, ever, April. What if...a mutant shows up or the Kraang or something?"**

"Please tell me that happens," Casey says in excitement.

"Sorry Jones," Leo shakes his head. "Nothing like that."

He wilts, "Aww..."

 **April grins at her. "Amy, it'll be fine. Watch, when you come back, it'll be the best date you've ever been on," she answers. Someone knocks at her door.**

 **"Amy, you ready yet? I wanna see what you're wearing," Mikey calls out from outside. Amy rolls her eyes.**

"At least he knocked," Amy shrugs.

"Dude...that would've been horrible if I didn't. Leo would've killed me," Mikey whimpers at the thought.

"Not if I kill him first," Amy narrows her eyes. Leo sweats even more.

"What is it with the threats towards me suddenly? You know me, Ames," he protests.

"That's true...okay, I'll spare you," Amy kisses his cheek and he grins.

"Awesome."

 **"Guess that's my cue to go," she says to April.**

 **"Have fun!" She waves with a smile and hangs up. The door opens and Amy's shoe only steps out from her room. The other turtles are gathered around the living room before they stop and stare. Leo keeps his eyes on her intensely, eyes widening. Amy twirls around with a giggle.**

 **"So? What do you guys think?" Amy has her hair down, curly ringlets at the ends. She has on an ocean blue sleeveless dress that goes down to her knees. There's a blue butterfly clip at the right side of her hair. She has on black heels and has silver hoop earrings as jewelry. She has on blue makeup.**

"Aww, you look adorable!" Nadia sniffs a little. "My daughter is growing up!"

"Mom." Amy murmurs in embarrassment, the others except Leo snickering.

"...You're too beautiful..." Leo hugs her close to her confusion.

 **The turtles say nothing and she snaps her fingers in their faces, but gets no response. She claps her hands and still nothing. Rolling her eyes, she slaps them all across the face.**

 **"Ow!" They rub their cheeks.**

 **"Sorry, but you wouldn't snap out of it," she retorts.**

"It's the first time we've seen you in a dress, sue us," Raph grunts.

"It's not that uncommon to see me wearing a dress..." Amy rubs her neck.

"You? No. Me or April? Probably," Ann shrugs.

"Or me," Karai adds in.

 **"You look great!" Donnie grins at her.**

 **"Looking nice, dudette!" Mikey winks.**

 **"Not bad," Raph nods, his arms crossed. Leo blinks slowly, a blue bowtie around his neck.**

"Aw, that's cute," Nadia coos.

"Very handsome," Splinter looks in amusement. Leo sighs a little.

"No comment..."

 **"Leo?" She asks him and he shakes his head, smiling.**

 **"You look...you look beautiful, Ames," he tells her.**

 **"T-Thank you," she stutters, blushing.**

"It's true. You always look beautiful," Leo gives her a small smile. Amy smiles at him back.

"Thank you, Leo."

Leo suddenly glances around, seeing everyone else with their phones out pointed towards them. He gives them a blank look, throwing down a smoke bomb. Everyone else coughs and when the smoke clears, all of the phones are gone. Leo smirks in amusement as he places all the phones in a locked box. "There."

"No fair," Mikey whines.

"It was needed," Amy deadpans.

 **"Aww, how cute!" Mikey exclaims, taking out a camera. "Picture time!" Donnie and Raph grin, pulling out their T-Phones. Leo and Amy glance at each other before shrugging. Leo puts his arm around Amy's waist and she makes a peace sign. "Say Booyakasha!"**

"No one is safe from not saying it," Ann shakes her head.

"That's not true. Our parents," Amy points out.

"They don't count," Ann huffs slightly.

"Rude," Stanley says in a fake hurt tone.

 **They both groan. "Do we have to?" Amy asks in disbelief. Mikey stares at them, smiling widely.**

 **"If you don't, we'll just let Mikey complain," Raph says, smirking.**

"You make it seem like a bad thing," Mark raises an eyebrow.

"If it's Mikey? Shell yeah! Ice princess is just as bad as him," Raph jerks a thumb at them.

"Hey," they both look offended.

 **"Fine," Leo sighs.**

 **"Booyakasha," they both say wearily and they take the pictures. They all gather around the phones and camera.**

 **"I think it's time to go now," Amy and Leo turn away.**

 **"Wait!" All three stop them and the two groan again.**

 **"Bring her home before 10," Raph places a hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo darts his eyes around.**

"Someone's being overprotective~" Lily sings, poking Raph's cheek. He swats it away.

"Yeah? So what? I can't worry for her safety?" Raph asks defensively.

"But it's me. I wasn't gonna do anything," Leo points out to defend himself.

"You might've done something weird and I didn't want that to happen to ice princess. She's too innocent," Raph crosses his arms with a smug look.

"Funny," Leo narrows his eyes slightly.

"I am so confused," Amy murmurs to herself at Raph's arguments.

 **"O...kay?"**

 **Amy slaps her forehead. "It's a date, not prom!" Amy tells them.**

 **"Still," Donnie replies, "We have to take precaution."**

"What precaution?" Leo deadpans. "I wanted to take things slow."

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to be accurate," Donnie shrugs sheepishly.

"From what?!" Leo asks in disbelief.

 **"And-" Leo interrupts Mikey by grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her away.**

 **"Okay, that's enough. We're going now!" He says, a blush on his face.**

 **"So embarrassing," Amy murmurs as they walk to the Shell-Raiser.**

"We can't look out for our sister?" Mikey turns to her.

"I didn't say you couldn't...just not like that," she murmurs.

"If it makes you feel better, they were like this in a different universe with me," April points out.

"I know April, I was there too," Amy deadpans in annoyance. "The cycle repeats..."

 **"Sorry. I wasn't expecting them to act like that..." Leo admits as he opens the doors.**

 **"It's fine. It's nice to know that they think of me like a little sister," Amy tells him, walking inside the car**.

"We do!" Mikey chirps, hugging Amy. She giggles as she pats his back.

"Aw. Thanks, Mikey."

"He's not wrong. Anyone who hurts my little sister will pay," Donnie narrows his eyes.

"Shell yeah they will," Raph looks equally determined. The others look at them in amusement.

 **"Ames," Amy turns to Leo in the doorway. "Can you sit in the back for me? I don't want you to see where we're going."**

 **Amy raises an eyebrow at him. "I thought we were going to Murakami's."**

 **Leo laughs sheepishly, looking down as he rubs his neck. "I thought we could do something more special. Is that okay with you?"**

"Dang, you pulled out all the stops for this one, Leo," Raph pats Amy on the back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amy demands.

"N-Nothing. I haven't gone out with any other girls. You were the first human I met when we went to the surface, remember?" Leo stammers, a little nervous.

"Ah, I was just messing with ya," Raph grins at Amy, who just crosses her arms.

 **Amy smiles at him. "Aw, that's so sweet. Sure, I don't mind sitting in the back." She sits in Donnie's station and Leo takes off.**

 **He eventually comes to a stop. "We're here," he says nervously. Amy perks up at this, jumping out of her seat.**

 **"Really?! Let's go!"**

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really 15," Raph snorts at her enthusiasm.

"Technically, I'm not 15 anymore..." Amy murmurs to defend herself.

"That's true...we should be older already," Donnie says in thought. "But they never really explored that as the seasons went on. You can't tell me that we stopped at least 5 invasions without aging at least a year or two."

"You wanna take this to court, talk to the producers, but if not, then stop complaining," Angel retorts to him.

 **Leo laughs at her. "Okay, okay. Come on," He takes her hand and the door opens. They walk onto the street and Amy looks around, Leo picking her up bridal style.**

 **"Whoa, what are you doing?" She asks, blushing.**

"He's picked you up bridal style before," Jamie raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but this felt...different. I was wearing a dress and not only that, he didn't do it for my safety like other times," Amy points out, blushing slightly as she rubs her neck.

"I can't do it because I want to?" Leo grins at her.

"I didn't say that...don't get any ideas."

 **"You'll see," he winks down at her before jumping onto the rooftop. She looks up at him and he sees her looking. She looks away from his gaze and he grins at her. He stops and sets her down. "Well?" He gestures to something and she gasps. They could see everything and there was a table in front of them. A bouquet of flowers sits on one of the seats.**

"Aw, Leo's so romantic..." Lily coos before she pouts. "Why can't Mikey be like that with me?"

"That's not true! We made pizza together!" Mikey whines in agony.

"I'm talking about something like Leo would do."

"Don't turn him into me," Leo shakes his head. "There's only one Mikey."

"There can only be one~!" Mikey sings dramatically.

"God, now you're just reminding me of that Amazing World of Gumball episode where Tobias tried to get rid of Darwin," Angel snickers, covering her mouth with her hand.

 **"Leo...it's wonderful," she steps forward. He smiles at her and she takes the flowers. She smells them, turning to Leo with a smile. "How did you know I liked roses?"**

 **He blushes, hands behind his shell. "April," is all he says and she giggles.**

"Yeah, he asked me what flowers you like," April grins at the memory. "That was before the episode even occurred."

"You cheater," Amy gives Leo a look and he just winks.

 **She's about to sit down and Leo's eyes widen before he speeds over. "Here," he pushes in her chair and she grins as he sits down.**

"Such a gentleman," Nadia smiles, patting Leo on the shoulder. He chuckles sheepishly at the praise.

"Of course...I wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't want me to do..." Leo murmurs bashfully.

"But I like you just the way you are," Amy kisses him on the cheek briefly. "So you don't need to do that stuff."

"Too bad. I will anyway, for you," he grins at her and she grins back.

 **"So, I gotta ask, did Mikey cook this?" She looks down at the three plates covered by lids. Leo smirks at her.**

 **"Don't worry, I made sure that it was edible," he lifts one lid to reveal two plates of salad. He places one plate in front of her.**

"Dude...I don't always make everything with pizza," Mikey whines, "I can make stuff like eggs or salad."

"I just didn't want you to combine any of the food with pizza," Leo deadpans. "The last thing I want is for Ames to get sick on our upcoming dates."

"There's gonna be more?" Amy asks in confusion. "I thought we only planned the one where we go to Murakami's."

"I know. But I wanna go to that Taki place Angel's been telling me about. She's going there for her upcoming birthday and I wanna try their sushi...with you," Leo winks at her and she smiles happily.

"Yay!"

 **"Thanks," she replies and they eat. As Amy is about to take another bite, she catches Leo staring at her. "What?"**

 **"I've never seen you with your hair down before," he admits and she blinks slowly.**

"Come to think of it, never have I," Jared comments.

"I don't think this will be the last time anyway," Amy murmurs. "I think I had it down when I was mind controlled the second time. But I usually like to keep it up and I always make sure it's durable enough for me to fight with. Wouldn't want my hair to get cut off when I'm jumping or falling...not that my hair is weak enough for that to happen, though."

"I'm surprised it _hasn't_ happened with all the fights you've been at with us," Raph mutters under his breath.

"Tch," Amy snatches Leo's sword and when she cuts through it, nothing happens. "See?"

"Whoa, is your hair made of metal or something?" Casey asks in surprise.

"I think it has to do with my past, since I am...well, you know," Amy glances away slightly. "I never really understood how it was possible."

 **"Oh," she breathes the word. "I don't like putting my hair down, because I always think that it doesn't look good on me."**

 **Leo blinks at her before reaching out to her hair. He runs his hand through the hairs. "I can't look away from it," he says eventually. Amy blushes at him as they stare into each other's eyes. "And that. That rosy blush of yours. It drives me insane."**

"Eh," Amy says quietly, hiding her red face.

"Aww, that's sweet," Ann smirks in amusement.

"I...wasn't going to lie," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly. "Ames...is really pretty and adorable at moments like this...I really don't know how to describe it."

"Please don't," Amy murmurs in embarrassment. "I think I'd just die if you continued."

"Then I won't," He chuckles, kissing her cheek. "Doesn't mean it's not true, though."

 **Amy looks down, her face tomato red. "T-That's not true," she says nervously. Leo shakes his head.**

 **"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be saying it," he grins at her. She says nothing, grabbing a plate of spaghetti. She twirls her fork around, but doesn't eat it. "Did I say too much?" Amy looks up at a worried Leo.**

 **"No, no, no. It's just...this is my first date," she replies and Leo grins at her softly.**

 **"That makes two of us."**

"You were only 15, so it's not that unbelievable," Karai shrugs.

"Heh...like I said before, I didn't get the opportunity of going on a first date until I met Leo..." Amy rubs the back of her head nervously. "I'm just glad I get to experience new things with him...especially since he's unique..."

"Unique?" Raph snorts at her. "I wouldn't call being mutated unique."

"Lia has a point," Donnie points out. "If Splinter hadn't purchased us, we wouldn't be here today."

"Yeah! It was fate, bro..." Mikey murmurs dramatically.

"I'm...just a mutant turtle," Leo rubs his neck. "Technically, I'm just human sized..."

"And you have more speed than a regular turtle, you wear masks, and you know ninjitsu. It's looking like Amy's argument makes sense," Ann points out, arms crossed.

Leo opens his mouth before he closes. "...I guess Ames does have a point..."

 **They start eating again. "So...Ames, tell me more about you."**

 **Amy snorts, leaning back in her chair. "What more do you want to know? I'm pretty sure I've told you almost everything ever since I moved into the lair."**

"You know, besides if she's comfortable with your puberty," Raph comments, making Leo choke on his soda.

"What?" He asks rapidly.

"Raph has a point...Lia doesn't really know what we're like during mating season..." Donnie glances at the brunette. "Which, if that happens soon, you should stay away from us and the lair. Stay at April's place and DON'T answer your T-Phone until it's passed."

"O...kay?" Amy asks slowly, confused.

"Can we not?" Leo questions in annoyance. "I'll tell Ames about...that period in my life when I'm ready. And I promise it'll be the WEEK before."

"What landmine have I stepped on...?" Amy murmurs.

 **"What was your family like?" He wonders and her breath hitches in her throat. "I'm sorry, was that too personal?"**

"You'd think that with her mom kidnapped, you'd know not to ask that," Jamie mutters.

"I wanted to know if she had siblings...I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable," Leo frowns a little.

"I wasn't really uncomfortable, per se. I was just shocked that you asked me that so soon," Amy explains. "But it's okay, really, Leo. You can ask me whatever personal question you want," she kisses his cheek. "...But if it's something like about my body or yours, that has to be private."

Leo chokes on his drink again, making everyone else laugh. "Okay, we are NOT having this conversation right now. Ames, I'll talk to you about it when we're MARRIED."

"Deal," she laughs.

 **Amy looks at him, waving her hands. "It's fine, it's fine. You can ask whatever you want, Leo." He smiles and she blows her bangs out of her face. "Well...I barely saw my mother before I moved here, but she called me every weekend, no matter what. And if she didn't do that, she'd mail me a letter. We would always talk and talk...until we lost track of time. She's a great mom. I'm glad that I have her more in my life. And then...around the time my dad disappeared, she stopped calling and I never knew why." Leo looks at her sadly.**

"I...I didn't really know what to do," Nadia frowns at the memory. "There you were, all alone in Florida, and...and I just got caught up with work that I forgot about your safety...I didn't think you would even come to New York when I asked, to be honest..."

"...I wasn't alone for that long," Amy murmurs, "Only for a little while...I don't remember exactly how long, but I still managed to support myself...I stayed with Mary, our neighbor, and she let me look after the house in exchange for taking care of her cats. And...when I got that postcard and ticket, I just went for it because I still needed a parent in my life...but now I have both of them." She smiles at her parents and they smile back.

 **"Leo, it's okay. Trust me," she tells him. He smiles at her. "And my dad...he's, was, an eccentric man. But he always knew what to do. He homeschooled me, paid for my gymnastic lessons. He was like a hero to me, just like Captain Ryan," she chuckles and Leo laughs along with her.**

"You okay, dudette?" Mikey places a hand on her shoulder.

"I am...I didn't really know what to think of it, but I'm fine now. Stop worrying," she chuckles slightly.

 **"Gentlemen, we must proceed with caution," he says in a Captain Ryan voice. They laugh harder and Amy takes a sip of water.**

"Dork," Raph snickers.

"You shut up," Leo glares at him. "It's a great show, you just don't see it."

"Well, we ended up watching it, didn't we?" April points out.

"Only the sequel show...but you have a good point."

"Oh god," Amy laughs at Leo. "I will never fangirl like you do with your show. I'm more into comic book superheroes," she smirks in amusement.

"What?" Leo growls slightly. "Superb Man isn't all that."

"Kidding!" She giggles to his relief.

 **"They were the best parents I could ever have and I love them," she explains. Leo looks down at the table slightly before reaching out and taking her hand. He rubs it with his thumb.**

 **"We'll bring your mother back. I swear it," he says seriously. She smiles at him.**

"Aw," Casey smirks at Leo. "How touching."

"If your parent was kidnapped by a deadly alien race that's really after you, you'd swear to get them back too," Leo argues, huffing.

"That's true..."

 **"So no siblings?"**

 **"Nope. But with your brothers around, they make me feel like I'm part of the family," she answers, putting a meatball in her mouth.**

"You are!" Mikey hugs Amy and she giggles.

"Yeah...without you, we would've been goners at some point," Raph shrugs.

"And you help me come up with ideas to take down mutants," Donnie gives a gap-toothed grin.

"And you are wise," Splinter bows his head.

"Okay...you can stop now," Amy hides her red face in Leo's plastron. He chuckles and embraces her, patting her head.

 **"My turn to ask you a question. What's it like being the oldest to three brothers?"**

 **"It can be...difficult at times, especially when they question my orders," he sighs a little. "But they're family, and I learned tonight that...family is always there for each other," he smiles softly at her and she smiles back.**

"Aw, he loves us!" Mikey coos.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be alive," Leo rolls his eyes slightly. "I even said it to Raph a couple of times."

"Stop it, you're making me seem soft," Raph grunts, crossing his arms. Everyone else rolls their eyes, smirking.

 **Leo takes out his T-Phone and Amy raises an eyebrow at him. He puts on a slow song and he stands up, holding a hand out to her. "Dance with me," he blushes and she darts her eyes around.**

"That look," Lily laughs at Amy.

"What? I wasn't expecting it," Amy murmurs shyly.

"And it's like that time when Steven and Connie fused for the first time," Angel comments.

 **"I-I don't know how to dance," she murmurs, rubbing her arm nervously. Leo smirks down at her.**

 **"That's not true. I've seen you dance," he answers.**

 **"Y-Yeah, but I'm not experienced with slow dancing," she mutters.**

"I'm still young, you can't expect me to automatically know how to do everything," Amy murmurs quietly.

"True...but come on, you've danced before. Even if it means you don't know every dance doesn't mean you can't learn it," Leo takes her hand and they both stand up.

 **"Come on. It's easy. We can both learn," he takes her hand and pulls her up. Amy gasps, a blush forming on her face at their closeness. Leo grins, putting her hand on his shoulder. He places his hand around her waist. He slowly takes the other hand, staring down at her.**

Leo takes the same position as himself on screen, all the girls squealing except for Karai.

"Dinner and two shows. Nice," Raph munches on his popcorn.

"I would definitely record this if my T-Phone wasn't taken away," Mikey whines.

"Look under your seats," Angel calls out, holding the open box that Leo had earlier. They do so to find their respective phones.

"Alright!" April cheers, starting to record.

 **They start to dance together, swaying around to the music. They look at each other with a smile.**

Leo and Amy do the same moves as their past selves, standing in front of their silhouettes as they dance. It was as they were in front of a mirror.

"Totally posting this," Jamie murmurs, everyone humming in agreement.

"Leo, everyone's staring and recording," Amy murmurs in embarrassment.

"Let them stare," he says with a smirk. "Like in Titanic, don't think."

Amy stares up at him before nodding slowly.

 **"Told ya you can slow dance," he leans towards her ear. Amy giggles and he pulls her closer, kissing her. The scene ends as it goes to comic book style.**

Leo pulls Amy into a kiss just like in the episode and everyone cheers, clapping.

"Best romantic episode ever," April comments happily. "And we got this all on video!"

Leo opens an eye before he covers himself and Amy with a curtain, never breaking their embrace.

"Do you two need to be alone?" Donnie smirks in amusement but gets no answer.

"Ah, let 'em be," Angel waves it off. "They got till the next episode, anyway...but I will turn the security cameras on to make sure they don't wander off."


	19. Baxter's Gambit

**The screen pans down to the street, where several Kraang** **are guarding a building. The screen zooms in on what one of them is holding.**

"The Kraang. Again," Jared deadpans. "What is it this time?"

"You shall see..." Mikey points dramatically.

 **"Whoa!" Donnie is looking through a periscope, the others looming behind him. "That's a sub-spatial endopartical** **disrupter!"**

"Nerd," Casey coughs into his fist. Donnie glares at him.

"I'm not a nerd! I'm a scientist," Donnie recites.

 **"Gonna** **have to explain if that's 'oh no' or 'yay'," Leo reminds him.**

 **"In the hands of the Kraang, it's a definite 'oh no,' " Donnie answers gravely.**

 **"Why? What does it do?" Mikey wonders.**

"Ugh," Ann groans. "Mikey, you just set yourself up for a mega boring explanation."

Donnie pouts, crossing his arms.

"Ann, if we didn't know, we probably wouldn't even be here," Amy reminds her.

"Oh yeah...true."

 **"The disrupter can de-synchronize subatomic resonances, which invert polymolecular** **structures, causing them to implode," Donnie explains.**

 **Mikey gives a confused look, turning to Raph. "It makes things go boom," Raph** **elaborates.**

"How would you know that?" Lily asks in confusion.

"I just assumed. And he did say implode," Raph shrugs.

 **"Technically, it makes things go zwee-choooooooo! Pop!" Amy and Donnie demonstrate, all three turtles blinking at them.**

"O...kay then," Jamie blinks slowly.

"What? Of course I would know what the disrupter would sound like," Amy rubs her neck sheepishly. "I'm the daughter of two scientists after all..."

 **"It's important to be accurate," Donnie grins slightly.**

 **They're not the only ones watching the Kraang, as not too far away, Stockman is looking through his binoculars.**

"Yaaay, Stockman," everyone says wearily.

"How'd they know about this meet-up, anyway?" April raises an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Leo shrugs. "Stockboy probably searched it up."

"Stockman, Leo," Amy giggles slightly.

"R-Right," he rubs his neck sheepishly.

 **"With that endoparticle** **disrupter in our arsenal, we'll be unstoppable," a shadow looms** **over him from behind. "Alright men, we move on my signal."**

"You know, for a smart evil guy, he's not that observant," Lily comments.

"He may be dense at times, but his smarts aren't to be underestimated," Karai points out.

"Well, it's not like he's a ninja like everyone else on his side," Amy murmurs to herself.

 **Stockman yelps as he turns around, being grabbed by Dogpound. "Your signal?"**

 **"Please, don't hurt me!" Stockman begs.**

 **"You do what we say, and then you thank us for letting you live. Got it, Stickman?" Dogpound** **demands, throwing Stockman away.**

 **"Stockman," Stockman corrects as he clenches his fist. "It's Stockman."**

 **Fishface** **kicks him in the gut. "What was that?"**

"Dang, I feel kinda bad for him now," Lily comments.

"No wonder why he trapped them," Raph mutters to Leo.

 **"Nothing." Fishface** **stares down at him and Stockman clears his throat. "Thank you for letting me live."**

 **"Screw this up, I'll finish you myself. Remember that," Fishface** **threatens, walking away from him.**

 **"Just you wait, freaks," Stockman whispers to himself, clenching his fist.**

"All of that abuse," Amy frowns. "They treated him horribly. So that's why he hates them."

"Not only that, he had to deal with being ordered around like he was a slave," Leo frowns a little. "I still don't condone his actions, but I understand more about why."

 **"Okay guys, get into position," Leo orders as all five of their eyes are white, the screen split into two.**

 **"On my mark," Dogpound** **says to Fishface** **and the Foot.**

 **"Ready."**

 **"Set," they both move their feet.**

"It's kinda weird that you guys said similar things," Amy glances at Leo, who raises his hands up.

"We didn't even know they were there in the first place, remember?"

"That's true..."

 **"Let's just do this," Raph** **interrupts.**

 **"Enough talk," Fishface** **grunts.**

Ann glances at Raph, backing away from him. "This is weird."

"I have no comment," Raph grunts, crossing his arms. "I still don't like 'im."

 **Amy and the turtles** **backflip onto the streets, as do Fishface, Dogpound, and the Foot. The Kraang** **glance between them as the two groups look at each other in confusion.**

"Awkward," Jamie murmurs.

"It kinda was..." Donnie rubs his neck. "We just happened to show up at the same time? How weird is that?"

 **"Kraang** **and Fishface** **and Dogpound?" Raph** **asks in excitement. "I must be dreaming, pinch me." Mikey reaches out and pinches his face. "Ow!" He whacks Mikey on the head.**

 **"Ow! You said!" Mikey retorts to him.**

"He's not wrong," Leo grins to Raph's annoyance.

"Don't even think about it," he stops Amy from doing the same. She smiles sheepishly, moving her hand away.

 **Dogpound** **and the others charge, the turtles and Amy battling the Kraang** **as they fire lasers. Leo spins around and kicks a soldier, flipping and hitting another one. He lands one soldier's head and spins to kick him to the ground. Amy backflips over a Foot soldier and spins, kicking him.**

"Whoa, triple way fight. That is so awesome," Casey grins at the sight.

"Impressive moves," Amy claps for Leo slightly.

"And one day I'll teach you," he grins at her. "We can have tea and your chocolate chip cookies."

"Mm," she thinks about it before smiling. "Sure! It can be a training date."

"Oh geez, you two are sickening me," Raph gags, both of them glaring slightly.

 **Leo and Amy run up to the truck, only to be cornered by a Kraang** **and Dogpound. Dogpound** **punches it away and knocks the two back before they can grab the disrupter. Leo and Amy backflip, landing on the wall. They both soar towards Dogpound, kicking him away. Donnie whacks two Kraang** **with his staff, bending down and sweep kicking a Kraang. One of them fires at him and he spins over to him before knocking him down.**

"You never cease to impress me, Don," April grins, Donnie blushing slightly.

"R-Really? Oh well, thank you," he rubs his neck nervously.

"Aww, you two are just so cute!" Amy coos, both of them blushing.

 **Mikey attacks a Kraang, yelling before he has to dodge a Foot soldier's weapon.**

"What was that?" Ann asks in confusion.

"I don't really know. Sometimes I just yell that. It's fun," Mikey grins.

"More like stupid," Raph comments, Mikey pouting.

 **Mikey kicks the Foot soldier away. He spins around, spreading out his legs and flinging his nunchucks** **to kick down a Foot Soldier and a Kraang. Raph** **jumps away from Fishface's** **tail, lunging for the kick. Fishface** **moves away, chasing after Raph. Raph** **jumps up to the roof of a store before kneeing Fishface, knocking him down.**

Raph flexes his muscles. "He ain't all that."

"Oh geez," Donnie rolls his eyes.

"Just shush," Amy murmurs.

"You shut up!" Raph tells her.

"Raph, calm down," Leo replies to him with a firm look.

"Whatever," Raph huffs.

 **Stockman peeks over the rooftop, ducking away from a stray laser. He tries to open the roof door, to no avail. "Oh, you gotta** **be kidding."**

 **Mikey turns around as a Kraang** **points the disrupter at him. It charges up and Mikey yells, being pushed away by Donnie and Amy.** **It hits a car and disappears, the same noises that Donnie and Amy made being used.**

 **"Whoa..." Mikey comments in awe, Amy panting. "Amy, Donnie, you totally called it, dudes."**

"Thanks for saving me, dudes!" Mikey beams. "I would've been imploded!"

"Of course, I'm not gonna let my little brother be destroyed," Amy shakes her head.

"Same here," Donnie agrees.

 **The Kraang** **manage to get away in their van. "Guys, we gotta** **move!" Leo calls out, but Raph** **and Fishface** **are still fighting. "Raph, now."**

 **They stop fighting and Fishface** **looks at him, sirens being heard not too far away. "Yes, run along now, boy." He runs off into the streets.**

 **"This isn't over, Fishface," Raph** **threatens, running off with the others. Stockman is still on the roof, alone.**

 **"Hello? Anyone? I'm kind of stuck up here. Hello?!"**

"Oh man, I almost forgot about him," April comments.

"Who didn't?" Raph mutters.

"We didn't even know he was there anyway. It's not like we saw him up on that roof," Amy points out.

"So then why was he after us?" Mikey pouts. "Not fair."

"Uh, because we stopped his plans?" Donnie reminds him.

"Oh yeah..."

 **Donnie sits in front of the tree, seemingly focused. Splinter steps up behind him, holding up a wooden sword. Donnie moves slightly, but** **is hit. "Oh man," he places a hand on his head.**

"How come I never did this?" April murmurs.

"Probably because we've had years of training," Raph shrugs, Donnie elbowing him in the arm. He growls, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, April. You'll get to do it eventually. After all, you are a kunoichi like Amy."

"Thanks Don," April smiles at him.

 **Splinter moves to Mikey, who hesitates three times. "Just so we're clear, Sensei, you are planning on swinging, ri-" He's interrupted by a hit to the head. Mikey rubs his head.**

"I sensed your hesitation, my son. You must always expect the unexpected," Splinter smiles to himself.

"You're so cool Master Splinter," Lily grins.

"Thank you, my friend."

 **Raph** **waits for a minute before he's hit. "Ow!" He rubs his head. Splinter moves to Leo, who shows no hesitation and doesn't move. Splinter raises the wooden sword as the screen splits to show Leo's determined face. His eyes widen slightly as Splinter swings.**

 **"Yes!" Leo cheers, pumping his fist.**

"Show off," Ann mutters.

"But I'm not showing off," Leo crosses his arms.

"Are too!"

"Ann, cut it out," Raph tells her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ann looks angry as she pulls out a giant hammer.

"Ann...put that down," Raph warns her.

"Ann," Angel calls out and Ann grits her teeth.

"Fine!" She puts it away.

 **Splinter moves to Amy, her hands on her skirt. She closes her eyes before moving out of the way, avoiding the incoming sword. "Alright!" She cheers with a smile, Leo grinning at her.**

"How long are you gonna give her those googly eyes?" Raph rolls her eyes.

"As long as I want," Leo winks down at Amy, who blushes.

 **"What is the point of this anyway?" Raph** **asks bitterly.**

 **"Evading a sword** **you cannot see demonstrates an ability to sense your enemy's intention," Splinter shows Raph** **the sword.**

 **"I already know my enemy's intention, Sensei, to take me down," Raph** **clenches his fist.**

"Or, you know, to mutate or kidnap your friends," April points out, the girls laughing.

"Oh shush," Raph crosses his arms. "Not every enemy wants to do that."

"Some of them just wanna flirt with me..." Amy murmurs.

"And the next time they do, I'll take care of them," Leo narrows his eyes.

 **"Knowing that your enemy will strike is a given. But sensing when he will strike can mean the difference between victory and defeat," Splinter recites.**

 **"Hai Sensei," Raph** **says eventually, all of them bowing their heads as Splinter leaves. Amy stands up and walks out of the dojo, Leo staring after her.**

"Dem legs," Mikey says like Beast Boy, Amy choking on her soda.

"W-What?!" She brings her legs to her chest, attempting to hide them with her skirt.

"Mikey!" Leo hisses at him.

"What? It's true."

"I wasn't looking at them like that...I-I mean-" Leo stammers, rubbing his neck.

"Poor Amy," April shakes her head at Amy's red face.

 **As she walks out of the doors, Leo catches up to her. He taps her on the shoulder and she grabs** **his wrist, throwing him onto the ground. "Ow! Ames, it's just me!"**

 **She gasps down at him, getting up. "Oh my gosh, Leo. Don't ever scare** **a kunoichi, or for anyone else like that for that matter."**

"Looking back, I shouldn't have attempted that," Leo smiles sheepishly.

"First Splinter and now Amy," Karai smirks a little. "Well, I did it too."

"Looks like Leo's the perfect turtle to throw," Raph pats Leo's back, who looks annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Amy murmurs in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Ames, really," Leo waves his hands to assure her. "I'm fine. You were just on your guard, and I wouldn't want you to do otherwise." He kisses her cheek softly and she smiles softly.

 **"Ames, did you...have a great time on our date?" Leo blushes slightly. Amy grins, laughing.**

 **"Leo, I can assure you that I had a wonderful time. Especially with the dancing," she smiles at him.**

 **Leo blushes again. "Heh heh..." He rubs his neck sheepishly. Amy giggles and kisses his cheek before walking away. Leo holds a hand to his cheek, smiling.**

"You dork," Raph smirks.

"I'm not a dork," Leo rolls his eyes.

"He's a lovestruck dork," Karai smirks in amusement, Leo giving her a look. Amy just grins at them.

 **Shredder paces in front of Dogpound, Fishface, and Stockman. "We had the alien technology in our grasp, master," Dogpound** **starts the story.**

 **"Unfortunately, Stockman's plan was flawed," Fishface** **glances at Stockman.**

" _His_ plan?!" Amy exclaims in disbelief. "They're the ones who didn't follow his orders and Dogpound was the one ordering the Foot around anyway!"

"If I was Stockman, I would've trapped them as well," Donnie narrows his eyes at them.

"Man...I feel bad for the poor dude," Mikey shakes his head.

"He still trapped us," Raph grunts.

"Even I admit that they are unfair to him," Leatherhead speaks up.

 **"Is this true?" Shredder stops in front of Stockman. Dogpound** **and Fishface** **glance at Stockman.**

 **"Well, um, yes. They're right. It was my fault. I'm sorry," Stockman starts to crawl up to Shredder. "And I'd like to make amends. That is, if you allow me."**

"This is bull," Casey looks angry. "It was their fault and they expected Stockman to take the blame for it?"

"They just didn't want to face Shredder's wrath," Karai narrows her eyes.

"Despicable," Jared glares at the screen.

 **"You see, I've designed a trap for the turtles and Amelia, a foolproof trap. But I'd need the help of my good friends here to lure them into it."**

"Pfft, you can't trap us. We're ninjas," Raph retorts, fist bumping his siblings. "We're too good to be stopped forever."

 **"Very well. Consider those two at your disposal," Shredder agrees. Stockman grins evilly to himself.**

 **The turtles and Amy jump from rooftop to rooftop. Leo and Donnie run along the edge, Amy, Raph, and Mikey below. They jump up the fire escape, Amy frontflipping** **between Raph** **and Mikey. The three follow** **Leo and Donnie before coming to a stop.**

"Aw yeah, rooftop running with the sis," Mikey places an arm around Amy. She chuckles at him.

"I've been rooftop running with you before. This time is no different."

"Mikey makes a point, though. You're getting better," April thinks to herself.

"Amelia is always improving," Leatherhead growls softly.

"Aw thank you," Amy beams slightly.

 **"I got eyes on one dog and fish," Donnie points out. "6 o clock." Mikey jumps next to him.**

 **"Where?" He sees them and falters. "Aw, man. It's just Fishface** **and Dogpound."**

 **Amy slaps her forehead.**

"Mikey..." Karai groans in disbelief. "Aren't they the only dog and fish we all know?"

"...Oh yeah."

Leo and Amy facepalm.

 **"What are they doing out in the open like this? It's not like them," Amy murmurs to herself.**

"She's right. What are they up to?" Karai narrows her eyes.

"It's weird," Lily comments.

"You'll see..." Amy sighs to herself.

 **Leo nods in agreement. "Ames is right. I think we should proceed with caution, guys." He looks around in confusion. "Guys?" Fighting can be heard below and Leo gives a dismayed look. "Oh, man."**

"What? You expect us not to fight them?" Raph asks in disbelief.

"I expected you to follow my orders," Leo gives a blank look.

"I ended up being stupid anyway, stop complaining," Raph waves it off.

 **"We might as well help them," Amy shakes her head. Leo grabs her arm gently, spinning her around so that she faces him.**

 **"Just one...for good luck?" He grins sheepishly. Amy sighs at him and gives him a peck on the lips, Leo smiling.**

"Aw, that's cute," Nadia looks at them happily.

"That's not cute. We had to be serious and take 'em on," Amy crosses her arms at the memory.

"But I needed it. You're the one who's always inspiring me," Leo grins at her slightly, rubbing his neck.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Amy giggles. Splinter shakes his head in amusement.

 **Donnie attacks Dogpound, but he blocks with his giant fist. Dogpound** **hits him and Mikey hits him with his nunchuck. Fishface** **and Raph** **move past them, Leo and Amy attacking Dogpound.**

 **"Where were we? Oh yeah," Raph** **spins his sais. "I was turning you into fish sticks."**

"That sounds good right about now..." April murmurs.

"If they're from Fishface, then no thanks," Amy gives a disgusted look.

"I should install a microwave in here..." Angel looks around.

 **"Actually, I believe I was turning you into turtle soup," Fishface** **argues, trying to kick him, but Raph** **knocks him down. Dogpound** **lands on the ground, Leo stepping on his chest.**

 **"Stay...good dog." The dog mutant growls at him.**

"Ha...Shredder should put a leash on him. He'd love that," Jared grins at the thought, putting his arms behind his back.

"Shell yeah he would," Raph grins. "I like your style, man."

 **Dogpound** **pushes him away, running off with Fishface.**

 **"Look, we got 'em** **on the run!" The others join a seething Raph.**

 **"Oh, they aren't getting off that easy," Raph** **runs after them, the others staying behind.**

 **"Raph, wait," Leo calls out.**

"And as usual, Raph doesn't listen. What a surprise," Ann deadpans.

"Hey!" Raph barks.

 **"Something's not right here. Why would they just run away?" Amy points out.**

 **"Yeah something's not right. You two talking while they're getting away," Raph** **retorts to them. Amy sighs in annoyance as they run after him.**

"We couldn't just let him go off alone. He would've done something bad, and trust me, he would," Amy cringes to herself.

"But if he hadn't followed them, we wouldn't have gotten trapped," Donnie thinks to himself.

"Wait, he actually did trap you?" Ann snorts at Raph. "Never can trap us my shell." He just huffs, crossing his arms.

"Raphael, you must always be aware of the unexpected," Splinter shakes his head.

"I know..." Raph sags a little, rubbing his neck. "And...you two were right. Sorry I didn't listen to ya."

"It's okay. At least we stopped him," Leo places a hand on his shoulder.

 **April and Splinter stand in the dojo. He attacks and she blocks his attempts each time. "Very good. Again."**

 **"Uh, Sensei, not that I don't enjoy running ukes six thousand times, but when do I get a weapon?" April asks excitedly.**

"You already want a weapon like us?" Amy smirks in amusement.

"I was training for at least a month," April rubs her neck. "I was tired of doing the same thing over and over. I already knew how to do it at that point."

"I did not think you were ready," Splinter admits.

 **"Ah, but April, you already possess** **the kunoichi's most powerful weapon—the mind," Splinter gestures to himself.**

 **"When was the last time you saw someone hit a guy over the head with their mind?" April points out. Splinter thinks to himself, arms crossed.**

 **"True. Let's find you a weapon." April smiles happily.**

"Wow. Didn't even need to convince him that hard," Donnie blinks.

"But technically, you can hit anyone with your psychic powers!" Mikey exclaims in awe.

"That's true...but I didn't even know about them at that point. Or even think about the possibility," April says.

 **"This way!" Raph** **runs inside a dark warehouse, the others running inside.**

 **"Alright," Raph** **turns around, Dogpound** **and Fishface** **revealing themselves. "You got us."**

 **"Why are they just giving up like this?" Amy narrows her eyes.**

 **"This is way too easy," Leo says in thought.**

"You should already know that those two are always putting up a fight," Amy crosses her arms.

"Yeah..." Raph grumbles. "You make a good point there."

 **"Why are you two always worrying?" Raph** **asks them in frustration. Suddenly, a red ring forms** **around them, lifting up to trap them in a black and white environment. "Oh** **I see."**

Amy punches Raph on the arm. "That's what you get for not listening and getting us trapped!"

"Like the shell I was supposed to know it was a trap!" Raph rubs his arm.

 **Dogpound** **and Fishface** **grin at them. "Careful guys, this may be a trap," Mikey looks around warily.**

 **Amy slaps her forehead, dragging her hand down her face. "It IS a trap, Mikey."**

"Mikey, are you okay? You keep being oblivious," Ann raises an eyebrow.

"Mikey's always spaced out like that," Raph shakes his head.

"I'm not oblivious..." Mikey pouts.

 **"Welcome, contestants. I'm so glad you could join us tonight," Stockman's voice is heard over the intercom.**

 **"Blister Stockboy?" Leo looks up at the ceiling as Amy has a look of realization.**

Amy giggles at Leo's blunder. "That's not even close, Leo!"

"He's not a boy," April laughs.

"I forgot his name," Leo shrugs.

 **"It's Baxter Stockman! I'm your arch nemesis!" Baxter shouts, Donnie and Mikey staring up at the ceiling.**

"That honor goes to Shredder," Karai growls slightly.

"He's not even close to a threat like Shredder," Amy shakes her head.

"He's annoying as shell though," Raph comments. "We'll give him that."

"Hey! He kidnapped me!" April retorts.

"In another season!" Amy retorts back.

 **"I can totally think of five nemesis's** **way archer than him," Mikey says to Donnie.**

 **"You'll be playing for the ultimate prize: your lives!" Donnie and Mikey look in disbelief. "In the all new, family-friendly, incredibly deadly Maze of Doom." They both groan at the name. Amy shudders slightly.**

"Oh geez..." Casey shakes his head.

"Someone shut him up," Karai mutters.

"Wish I could, but plot demands it," Angel shrugs sheepishly.

 **Missiles come from the ceiling, firing at the turtles and Amy. They scramble around, trying to dodge them. Dogpound** **and Fishface** **look in amusement before they're fired at too.**

 **"You fool. What are you doing?" Fishface** **glares up.**

 **"I'm sick of you freaks. You treat me like dirt, threaten me. Well, Baxter Stockman doesn't make threats," he operates his system.**

"Doesn't he mean he doesn't take threats?" Amy gives a look of confusion.

"Yeah that makes no sense..." April murmurs.

"Like the idiot he is, he didn't notice it," Mark shakes his head.

 **"Have you gone mad?!" Fishface** **exclaims in disbelief as Amy glares at them.**

"Seriously, they're part of the reason why we got trapped, and all they wanna do is escape whether or not we get out alive," Amy crosses her arms.

"They got what they deserved," Leo places a hand on her shoulder.

 **"Mad?" Baxter laughs evilly. "I'm full on mega crazy!"**

 **"Let us go, you madman!" Amy yells as she looks up.**

 **"I don't take orders from a teenage girl," he retorts, crossing his arms.**

 **"Is that so?" Amy makes her hands chilly.**

 **"Like a little ice can stop me," Baxter brags, Amy growling.**

"Dude, she could totally fight him. She's a better fighter than Raph," Mikey says.

"What?!" Raph demands. Amy gasps sharply before grinning.

"Ooooo...shots...FIRED!" She laughs at Raph.

"There's confusion on who's the better fighter, which isn't normal. I don't like it," Raph growls angrily.

"But I'm the coolest," Amy brags, "Literally too."

"Yeah? Well I'm the strongest," Raph spins his sais.

"Children," Leo steps between them. "Both of you are great ninjas. There doesn't need to be any competition."

"Whatever," Amy and Raph cross their arms.

 **"You traitor!" Dogpound** **clenches his fist.**

 **"And even if you make it through my maze alive, you'll still have to face my monster of-"**

 **"Doom? Is it a monster of doom?" Leo and Amy interrupt.**

 **"No. Uh, monster of, uh...uh. Oh** **the heck with it," Stockman presses a button.**

"He can't even think of a good name?" Casey smirks in amusement.

"I can so think of a better name," Mikey grins. "Monster of...Danger..."

"Ehh, I don't know," Jamie comments. "Doesn't feel right."

 **The floor slides out from beneath them, turning into a tunnel. They scream as they fall. They roll onto the floor as they land.** **Leo looks up and jumps, catching Amy in his arms. Amy looks up at him with a smile before he places her down.**

 **"Where in the-" Raph** **sits up, Dogpound** **and Fishface** **landing nearby.** **Amy** **dusts off her skirt with one hand.**

"How long were you guys falling?" Lily wonders.

"It felt like forever to be honest," Amy comments.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was," Raph mutters.

 **Dogpound** **shakes his head before turning his attention on the others. "Where were we?" He lunges forward.**

 **"Total turtle and Amelia takedown," Fishface** **follows his example, winking at Amy, who scowls.**

"That pervert," Stanley growls, making Amy move aside slightly.

 **Dogpound** **tries to punch Raph, but he dodges. Leo attacks next, only to be thrown away. Raph** **fights Fishface** **before Leo notices laser axes appearing from the ceiling.**

" **What is-" Leo attempts to ask as more appear from the other side. "Uh oh," He murmurs as Donnie continues to fight Dogpound. Amy stares at the weapons as she joins Leo. "This can't be good."**

"Those look wicked," Casey comments, grinning, the turtles and Amy staring at him. "I mean...bummer, you guys had to deal with all those traps."

"Smooth," Raph snorts.

 **He glances at Raph, who notices a laser axe appearing near Fishface. "Watch out!" He pushes the fish** **mutant out of the way. "I saved you why, calamari boy?" Raph** **asks in disbelief.**

"Why would you save him?" Karai wonders, "He would've been better off."

"That's what I was thinking too, but...I dunno, I guess it was just instinct," Raph crosses his arms.

"Mm, I love calamari~" Angel hums to herself.

 **Leo turns to the others.**

" **Everyone, I suggest a fight rain check," Leo speaks up, Amy nodding.**

"Dude, what?!" Casey exclaims, "There is no rain check!"

"To be fair, we were trapped inside there for who knows how long. We weren't going to get anywhere by fighting them," Leo explains.

"Leo's got a point," Raph agrees reluctantly, "I didn't wanna be stuck there forever."

" **This is the wrong time to be fighting with Baxter going at us," She gestures to the ceiling.**

" **Never. We do this now," Dogpound** **denies, slamming his giant fist against the ground. He looks up and sees a laser axe coming in his direction. Amy and Leo throw one shuriken each at the blade's hinge, and it narrowly misses Dogpound. One of his horns** **breaks off.**

"Ha, serves him right for refusing and realizing the situation," Jared laughs.

"He's just lucky it only got his horn and nothing else," Donnie comments.

" **If we keep fighting, we are never gonna** **get out of here alive," Leo informs him.**

" **The exit. There," Donnie points to a white light at the end of the tunnel. Dogpound** **pushes Amy out of his path.**

" **Follow me," He orders, Leo and Amy glaring at him.**

"So rude," Leo huffs.

"If they think of themselves that highly, then of course they'd try to take charge," Amy places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Eh, Fishface ended up turning not that ba-oh wait!" Mikey covers his mouth in realization. Everyone else chuckles at him.

 **Fishface** **follows him first and the other five run** **past the blades, jumping and ducking along the way. Amy and Leo stop running so they can time the axe in front of them.**

" **Leo, you don't think we can trust them, do you?" He asks as the three narrowly dodge the laser in front of them.**

" **It's our only option," Leo answers as they take off into a run. They flip over another one.**

"Was that really our only option?" Raph asks.

"Yes, Raph," Leo gives him a pointed look, Raph scowling. "I didn't like it either, but we didn't have much of a choice.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Nadia recites.

"Yeah, exactly," Leo agrees with her.

" **Well what do we do when they turn on us? Because they will turn on us," Raph** **points out.**

" **We'll just have to trust that we'll see it coming first," Leo replies and runs off, Amy and Raph** **shaking their heads with a look of disbelief.**

"Technically, they didn't," Amy points out.

"Yes they did," Raph tells her.

"No, not while the truce was still on," She smirks and he grunts.

 **Back in the dojo, Splinter holds a stick with a long chain attached. He swings downwards before spinning it and swinging once more. He spins it with two hands, striking a final pose. April, impressed, claps for** **him.**

Everyone except Splinter claps as well and he lets out a small laugh.

" **Remember April, your weapon chooses you, as much as you choose it," He advises and she attempts a swing, only for the chain to get stuck to a branch. She yelps as she tries to move and pulls, giving up.**

" **I think it chose the tree," She points up sheepishly.**

"Definitely," Amy giggles.

"It just wasn't me," April states, rubbing her neck. "If that was my weapon, I would be accidentally capturing everything and everyone around me."

"So how did you get your actual weapon, then?" Lily wonders.

"That's something you'll have to wait for."

 **Splinter then decides to show her a spiked club, but it's too heavy for April. "I almost got it." She manages to lift it up in the air. "Ha!" She falls backwards onto the ground.**

"Hey, isn't that-" Donnie covers Mikey's mouth, glancing at Raph. Mikey nods in understanding.

"Are you okay, April?" Donnie asks her.

"I'm fine," She smiles slightly. "Though, that thing is too heavy for me."

"I agree. Only true strength can handle that weapon," Splinter replies.

 **She's then given** **a pair of kama, swinging left and right. She glances at Splinter, who nods in approval. April continues practicing until one of the kama** **flies out of her hands. She gasps as the weapon comes flying back to her. A sound is heard as she has her eyes closed shut, opening them to see that Splinter has caught the weapon.**

"Did you really think Splinter was gonna let anything happen?" Ann smirks in amusement.

"No," April chuckles sheepishly.

" **Perhaps we should keep looking," He suggests.**

 **The turtles and Amy walk together behind Fishface** **and Dogpond. The two growl** **at their enemies. "I have my eye on you," Fishface** **warns. "Turtles and Pinkie."**

"He thinks we were gonna attack them?" Donnie raises an eyebrow.

"Nah, bruh, that's the other way around," Mikey shakes his head.

 **They appear in a circular room and Dogpound** **sniffs the room. "Fresh air. Coming from that direction."**

 **Amy comes to a stop near Fishface** **and he clears his throat. "Uh, please, after you, my lady," He gestures forward.**

"Ugh, the way he said that," April crinkles her nose in disgust.

"She's _my_ lady," Leo grins, putting an arm around Amy.

"And don't you forget it," Amy winks at him.

 **She rolls her eyes. "No, no, you go** **ahead. I insist, if I am such a lady," She retorts, narrowing her eyes.**

" **What's the matter? You don't trust me?" Fishface** **asks with a sly grin.**

" **I trust you as far as I can throw you or freeze you into a popsicle," Amy counts them off on her fingers.**

"Oo, you can make...fish popsicles," Mikey says in enthusiasm, Amy looking in disgust.

"Hey, it might've been a thing in 2003, but I am not doing that to Fishface, even if he deserves it sometimes. Fish pops sound AWFUL."

"I don't wanna be in a world where we have to eat Fishface," Raph sticks out his tongue. "That's more Shredder's thing."

" **If you think we're going to turn our backs on you, you're nuts," Raph** **states, pointing to his head.**

" **I know! We go like this: Amy, turtle, turtle, jerk, jerk, turtle, turtle, jerk. Wait, no. Amy, jerk, turtle, jerk, jerk- nah too many jerks."**

"At least I'm first either way," Amy murmurs.

"Hey, ladies first all the way," Mikey places a hand on his plastron. "I respect all my girls and sisters."

"That's true, she's always the first one to use the shower every morning," Raph whispers to Casey.

"Does she take hours?" Casey snorts, which results a snowball being thrown into his face.

 **As he's talking, silver orbs** **appear from the ceiling.**

" **Balls!" Leo shouts, "Of doom."**

Amy stifles a laugh. "Really, Leo?"

"You know what I meant!" Leo argues, "What else was I supposed to call them?"

"You could've said orbs," Ann smirks in amusement.

"Rrgh."

" **What are those?" Dogpound** **questions. Laser spikes emerge from them, flying towards the group.**

"Just how much preparation was done into this?" April wonders.

"Probably like weeks if he wanted to catch us that bad," Donnie answers.

" **Not good," Leo comments, "Let's** **move it!"**

" **Me** **first!" Fishface** **calls out as he runs off, Leo deflecting a ball with his shell.**

"How did that not stick to you?" Mark asks.

"The spikes weren't on, thankfully," Leo sighs in relief.

" **Doom balls! Run!" Leo cries out as they try to separate from them. Mikey ducks as Donnie runs past him. Mikey ends up on the floor as he dodges one and he looks up to see another, rolling away. The ball lifts itself up from the ground, Mikey dodging left and right. He uses his nunchuck** **to whack the ball into one of the stripes in the room and it disappears.**

"Whoa, where'd that go?" Jamie questions.

"Who knows? It wasn't through the path we went through because we would've saw it or landed on it," Amy shrugs.

 **Amy runs from two of them and she looks behind to see that they won't let up. She runs up the wall and backflips in slow motion, getting one off her trail.**

"Look at our athletic sister," Mikey winks playfully at Amy, who grins.

"Aw, thanks, Mikey."

"Eh, she ain't bad," Raph crosses his arms, hiding a grin.

 **One of them is heading towards her and she turns around, gasping. A slice gets rid of it, cutting it in half. She looks to see Leo with a smug smile towards her. Amy rolls her eyes while shaking her head, smiling a bit.**

"I see that look," Leo smirks.

"So what?" Amy looks away innocently and he chuckles.

"Admit it, you were impressed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," She denies and he grins, kissing her cheek. Amy smiles at the contact.

 **Dogpound** **jumps to the side to avoid two balls while Donnie swings. One of them gets stuck to his bo** **staff, screaming when he runs off from more of them. Leo swings his sword to get them away while running behind Raph. Mikey, Donnie, Dogpound, and Fishface** **run in front as all of them try to get the balls off their tails.**

"What is it about Baxter and lasers?" Lily asks suddenly. "First he had a thing that zapped Leo and it fired lasers, and now this."

"We don't really know, to be honest," Donnie states.

"All we know is that they cause trouble," Amy grumbles.

" **In there!" Amy points forward to an opening, running in front. Raph** **turns around and pulls out 3 shuriken, getting rid of them for good.**

"If the shuriken could destroy them, why didn't you guys use them in the first place?" Karai asks.

"Because there was a chance that if we touched them, we'd lose a hand," Leo answers.

"We need our hands. How else would we fight?" Amy replies.

"And how would I eat pizza?" Mikey whines.

 **They stumble into the room, Donnie giving a sigh of relief.**

 **He sees one of the doom balls still stuck to his staff and he screams in alarm, carefully removing it and throwing it away. The ball lands on the floor and rolls to 2 metal feet.**

Raph and Leo glance at Donnie, who rubs his neck. "I-I didn't know where it would land...sorry Leo."

"It's fine, Raph stopped it anyway," Leo waves it off before his eyes widen. "Oh wait, that was a spoiler, wasn't it?"

Amy giggles, covering her face. "Yes, so technically, you shouldn't have said that!"

 **They walk down a long hallway, Dogpound** **sighing wearily. He looks up, sniffing. "Wait...we've been here before."**

" **He's right," They turn to Donnie. "We've been going in circles."**

" **What?!" Amy exclaims in disbelief. "Ohhh, this is worse than I thought. How are we gonna** **find the way out in this mess?"**

"Beating up Stockman," Casey punches his fists.

"No," Donnie answers pointedly. "We did not."

"We didn't really fight him, specifically," Amy thinks.

" **Donnie, are you sure-** " **A metal wall suddenly closes down, Raph** **and Fishface** **split off from the rest of the group. Raph** **gasps, pounding on the wall. "Hey!"**

" **Time to split you guys up," Baxter says from his speaker.**

"Was there a real reason for that?" Mark wonders.

"If there was, I don't know what it would be. Maybe he thought by diving us, we'd be less stronger as a team," Donnie suggests.

"At least it was me and not ice princess," Raph crosses his arms. "He'd definitely do something weird."

"I'm right here," Amy murmurs.

 **Raph** **grimaces and glances at Fishface.**

" **Looks like it's just you and me."**

"Yeah, enjoy your playdate, Raphie," Amy grins, patting Raph on the shell, who scowls.

"It's still not funny."

"I dunno, Raph. Out of all the people in that trap, you got stuck with Fishface," Lily smirks, leaning close to him. "You two are almost the same."

"Whatever," He pushes her face away.

 **Leo and Amy try to cut the wall down with their swords, but they don't make much success as there's not even a scratch. "You're wasting your time, Amelia and Leonardo. Those walls are magnetically sealed," He laughs at their struggle, Amy looking annoyed with a groan.**

"Seal them with what, invisible magnets?" Karai asks. "It's all black and white in there."

"Maybe something in the walls acts as the magnets to seal them," Donnie thinks.

"Hey, wait a minute, how does he know your names?" Jamie gives a suspicious look. "Because he only refers to you as the turtles and when he invented the Mousers, he didn't refer you to your names."

"Maybe Shredder told him," Leo looks annoyed. "I definitely never told him."

"I would never tell him," Amy gestures to herself. "That guy's already annoying enough."

 **She moves her hands around and the ice from her palms form into a drill. She moves it to the wall and as it** **starts to touch it, the drill breaks apart. Amy stomps her foot in anger.**

"I hate him," Amy deadpans.

"At least you tried, Lia," Donnie places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, boundaries," Leo warns him and Donnie rolls his eyes, removing his hand.

"Hey, she's my sister, you know," He mutters under his breath.

" **Very clever, but those walls can break through ice. I prepared my trap for your powers!" Baxter laughs and Leo turns to Donnie as the taller turtle pulls out his T-Phone.**

" **I already tried that, Donnie. There's no signal," Leo informs him.**

"When?!" Lily exclaims in disbelief.

"Probably during one of the scenes with Master Splinter and April," Mikey shrugs.

" **I know. I'm reconfiguring** **the T-Phone's internal magnet so that it can detect ambient A/C current," Donnie explains as he sets it up. Amy gasps in understanding.**

" **And if we find A/C current, we'll find Baxter," She states, Leo staring at her in awe.**

"Why didn't you try that earlier?" Jared rolls his eyes.

"Because we were too busy being chased and attacked," Donnie deadpans.

"Why are you so surprised?" Amy giggles, "I'm the daughter of two scientists."

"You just don't use it like Donnie, that's why," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly.

" **You two, keep Stinkman** **talking," Leo tilts his head at Dogpound** **and Mikey. The younger turtle looks happy with this plan.**

" **No problemo," He puts a hand to his face. "Hey Boxton!"**

"I feel bad for whoever names their kid that," Casey snorts.

"That kid would probably be the laughing stock of his school," Karai agrees.

"Prepare for lots of wedgies," Raph grins at the thought.

" **It's Baxter," The man corrects as Donnie takes the lead, gesturing for Mikey to keep going.**

" **Great, more walking," Amy deadpans and Leo bends down. She looks at him in confusion and he gestures to his shell.**

" **Climb on," He tells her softly. She smiles and climbs on.**

"Aww," April coos. "So cute."

"W-What, I just wanted her to relax since we were trapped and all," Leo smiles sheepishly.

 **Leo puts his hands under her knees and gets up, holding her piggy-back style. "Hold on tight, Ames, okay?" He replies, glancing at her. Amy nods slowly and rests her head on his shoulder. Leo blushes as he starts to walk.**

"Kawaii~" Mikey sings and Amy chuckles nervously.

"This is never gonna stop, is it...?"

"No," Leo sighs, shaking his head.

" **So,** **I was wondering, what made you interested in a career of super villainy?" Mikey calls out, waving his fingers for effect.**

" **Well, since you won't be around to read my autobiography, I'll tell you," Baxter rubs his chin.**

"That no one would ever read," Jamie says sarcastically.

"I dunno, I'd glance at it," Stanley shrugs.

"Dad. He's evil," Amy points out to him.

"That doesn't mean we can't get a backstory."

Amy sighs slowly, shaking her head.

" **I was a frail, delicately sensitive young child." Mikey already looks bored as he groans.**

" **Well, there's a surprise," Dogpound** **mutters under his breath.**

" **You're telling me," Amy scoffs and Leo chuckles a bit.**

"All villains were kids, Mike," Raph chuckles.

"That's just hard to imagine, bro. They grew up to kick our shells," Mikey's eyes widen.

"Yeah...but not all mutants are like that. Most of them are our friends," Amy smiles, Leatherhead growling happily.

" **That's when I decided to develop my greatest power. My technological genius," Baxter continues on.**

" **Oh** **good grief," Mikey complains.**

"That's more Donnie, but okay," Lily shrugs, Donnie rubbing his neck.

"W-Well, I wouldn't call myself a genius, per se...after all, there's still so much out there that can be developed without me."

"What! But Donnie, humans can't do the stuff you do," April tells him.

"Yeah! You create boss weapons and items to help us out!" Mikey exclaims.

"His intelligence is his greatest strength..." Leo thinks, Donnie laughing.

"Thanks, guys."

 **Leo glances at Amy. "You're really light, you know, for someone who eats so many sweets."**

 **She blushes and murmurs, "I don't eat much."**

" **What about last night?" He asks teasingly and she narrows her eyes.**

"Ooo, be careful what you say here," April warns him.

"What? I wasn't offended," Amy giggles.

"So what happened that night?" Casey asks curiously.

"She had a whole stash of candy on her the whole time," Leo laughs.

"I let you have some when you asked," Amy pouts.

"And I'm grateful, but I know better than to get between you and your sugar."

" **That was different. We were watching a Space Heroes marathon and I was really hungry," She defends herself.**

 **He lets out a laugh. "Sure** **you were."**

 **Amy giggles before it turns into a frown. "Do...do you think Raph** **will be okay?" She asks in worry.**

"Stop worrying. I can handle anything that fish throws at me," Raph crosses his arms.

"He's right, he can do it, sis," Mikey nods.

"Excuse me for trying to be a friend," Amy huffs.

 **Leo scoffs, "With Fishface? He'll be fine."**

 **April holds a chain and spins it, Splinter watching her. "Remember, keep your movement fluid." April spins it again and it slips out of her hand.**

"I was gonna give that to Amy in the new incarnation coming up, but I decided not to," Angel states, Amy's eyes widening.

"I don't think it'd be a good weapon for me, anyway. I prefer something I can fight with that's not gonna get in the way."

"That's coming out in 3 weeks, isn't it?" Leo asks, frowning a little. "I don't like how I'm not the leader and the oldest..."

"I know, it's weird," Raph shudders. "And I look like Knuckles from Sonic Boom with all the muscles."

"Personally, I love mine," Donnie grins. "I'd love to know how he made that bo."

"And mine's an artist!" Mikey cheers.

"I get a pet cat or dog, and I have glasses," April grins.

"But if Angel writes it, I'll get to be in it," Amy smiles, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. "That's something to look forward to, right?"

"Really?" Leo perks up, trying not to smile. "Well, then I already like it," He pecks her cheek.

 **She gasps as it hits Splinter's portrait, knocking it to the ground and breaking part of the frame.**

" **Oh, Master Splinter, I am so sorry," April bends down to pick it up. She looks at it and her eyes widen. Splinter holds out a hand and she hands** **it back to him. "Who are they?"**

" **That is me, my wife, and daughter, before Shredder..." He doesn't finish, as April knew what he was talking about.**

"Poor Splinter..." Amy murmurs.

"But I have regained my daughter, and that is all I could ever ask for, besides my new family," Splinter smiles at everyone, the turtles and Amy smiling.

" **The baby, she was beautiful," April says.**

" **Yes. Miwa would have been about your age now," Splinter states.**

"I am," Karai smirks.

"That's not fair, at that moment in time, I'm the youngest girl," Amy whines.

"But you're definitely the most mature out of us," April places a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, totally," Karai agrees.

" **I would like to think she would have turned out as well as you and Amelia have, my child." April smiles at him.**

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Amy grins. "We both ended up being kunoichi."

"You took half the time I did, though," April comments.

"Oh yeah," Amy rubs her neck.

"When was your ceremony?" Casey asks.

"I don't remember the exact date," Amy answers.

" **Which reminds me, wait here." He walks past her and she stares after him in confusion.**

 **Fishface** **and Raph** **are walking in the opposite direction. Raph** **lets out a sigh. "The world's longest tunnel...of doom."**

"The never-ending tunnel of the worst trap ever," Amy shakes her head.

"What about when Karai and Jared kidnapped us and put us in five different traps?" Leo asks.

"That doesn't count, they were brainwashed."

"Can we not?" Jared calls out.

 **Fishface** **laughs at his tone and another wall blocks their path. "What?"**

" **We're trapped!" Raph** **exclaims, Fishface** **gasping.**

"Oh no!" Everyone except Raph gasps.

"I'm still living and breathing, so I'm fine," He rolls his eyes.

"Too bad you couldn't go in the other direction," Amy murmurs.

 **The wall is actually a fan as it spins around faster and faster. Raph** **and Fishface** **could only stare before the floor starts to break apart, the wind proving to be too strong already. Fishface** **plants his feet into the ground, a part of the wall breaking off and flying into the fan, shredding the pieces to bits.**

Everyone cringes at the display.

"Don't turn my brother into pieces!" Mikey whimpers, Raph petting his head slightly.

"Relax, I'm all whole."

"So then how did you get out?" Donnie wonders.

"You'll see."

 **Raph** **scrambles to find a good grip, but is whisked away, unable to steady himself. Fishface** **narrows his eyes.**

 **Raph** **flies towards the fan, screaming.**

"Raph!" Everyone except the turtle shouts, who shakes his head in amusement.

 **Everything slows down as he looks at his fate, but a red arm grabs his foot. Fishface** **is holding onto him, having crawled on the ceiling and using his feet to firmly place himself there.**

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Casey gasps in shock.

"Fishface...saved you?" Karai blinks slowly.

"Wow...that's a first," Mark murmurs.

"I guess some people can have a change of heart," Leo comments, blinking.

"Dude...this is so weird. Fishface actually cared about someone enough to save them," Mikey states, Amy nodding.

"I only dislike him a little because he saved Raph...just a teeny bit," She pinches her fingers together.

 **Raph** **looks at Fishface** **in shock, and the mutant fish pulls him in, jumping and using his foot to kick a panel off. They fall through it, landing on the ground. They both stand up.**

" **Well that makes us even, huh fishsticks?" Raph** **replies.**

" **You think I'd let Baxter do away with you? Huh, that is a pleasure I am reserving for myself," Fishface** **explains smugly, walking forward.**

"Never mind, it makes sense," Donnie deadpans.

"He never accomplished that, so I think I'm good," Raph snorts.

" **And I built a science fair volcano, but with actual molten lava," Baxter continues telling the others. "Burnt down the whole gymnasium," He laughs at the memory, Mikey in absolute regret and boredom. Amy's eyes widen.**

" **He used actual real lava?!" She whispers in disbelief.**

"Amy has the right idea, how the shell did he get actual lava?" Ann calls out.

"He probably made a trip to Hawaii," Raph snorts.

"Or maybe he got the Kraang's help," Jamie laughs at the thought.

"Even if they did, they'd have to blow up Earth's core, and we prevented that from happening," Donnie states.

"Well, you can't create lava on your own," Amy crosses her arms. "There's no volcanoes in New York and it'd have to be over 700 degrees to be real lava."

" **Where did he get the stuff?" Leo wonders.**

"That's what I'm sayin', he was a kid back then. There's no way a parent would authorize that," Amy gestures to the screen.

"Or let it be too hot to create it, if it was possible," Donnie holds up a finger.

" **I was expelled. And I vowed revenge on those who wronged me."**

" **You poor, poor man," Mikey comments wearily.**

"Good grief," Raph pinches his forehead. "Thank shell I didn't have to listen to that."

"We're right here," Donnie murmurs.

 **Something rises up on the floor ahead of them and they stop in their tracks. They all gasp at the new weapon, Leo placing Amy down swiftly.**

"Aww, man, you guys get to have all the fun," Raph complains.

"That was not fun. At all," Amy deadpans.

"We had to deal with all of them," Donnie complains.

"Yeah dude, you had it easy," Mikey points out.

"I was almost shredded into pieces!" Raph exclaims, everyone else laughing at the argument.

 **A huge laser fires from the newly-formed turret and they jump out of the way, Leo maneuvering around and slicing it to pieces. They look to see more torrents forming from the floor and walls, spinning around. They all gasp at the potential danger.**

"Casey Jones should've been in there," Casey grumbles, Amy rolling her eyes.

"You didn't even know us, much less April," She points out.

"It still applies!"

"Casey, just accept it and move on," April tells him. "You didn't know any of us."

 **The floor underneath them starts to shake and they move past a laser. More turrets fire at them and they jump past them, the four preparing to get rid of them.**

 **They run past the artillery, slicing and dicing the weapons. Dogpound** **pulls one right out, slamming the ground with his fist.**

"Oh look, he's actually doing something useful for a change," Ann deadpans.

 **Mikey jumps on his shoulder and leaps in the air, getting rid of the ones on the ceiling.**

 **Fishface** **and Raph** **walk through the dark space. Raph** **glances at him before looking away. "Tell me, Xever. What's a nice fish like you doing with a guy like Shredder?" He wonders.**

"That's what I wanna know," Lily calls out.

"I feel like it has to do with Xever's skills," Amy says.

"What skills?" Leo scoffs, Amy shaking her head.

"Not in that way, Leo."

 **Fishface** **pauses, thinking about it. "Hm. In many ways, it's all I've ever known," The screen flashbacks back to when he was a young child. "At a young age, I learned a very simple rule. You want something, you take it." The young Xever** **swipes a wallet, hiding it in his shirt.**

"Again, weird," Mikey comments. "First I imagine Stockman as a child, and now I see Fishface as a kid!"

"You're not wrong, but...all people came from somewhere," Amy tells him.

"Geez, even when he was a kid, he was pulling dirty tricks," Mark comments.

 **Then it** **fast forwards to when he was older. "I was the best thief, until one day, my luck ran out." An alarm went off and he sat in jail. "They would've let me to rot there.** "

"Why didn't they?" Leo mutters bitterly.

"My son," Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "Amelia sees you for who you are and is still dearly fond of you."

"I know," Leo smiles at Amy. "Thanks sensei."

"At least you remember," Amy rubs her neck.

" **Fortunately, the owner of that briefcase found my skills useful."**

" **Shredder," Raph** **says in recognition.**

"Wait, how did he know that Fishface took it?" Amy wonders.

"It's Shredder, he's likely to have cameras or security of some sort," Donnie points out.

"Okay, then why the flashlights and police? Shredder definitely would've handled it himself," Amy brings up, making the others think **.**

" **Yes. And he employed me for many of the foot's dirtier jobs," It changes back to Fishface. "Most recently, the destruction of you, your brothers, your lovely friend, and your sensei."**

" **Hey, back off of her or I'll pull off your metal legs," Raph** **threatens, Fishface** **chuckling.**

"Huh?" Amy looks surprised, Raph looking away.

"Well...I don't like perverts hitting on my sista," He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at everyone staring with knowing grins. "You didn't hear that from me."

" **So** **you do all this because you owe Shredder?"**

" **Eh, mostly I like having a job where I get to crack skulls every day," Fishface** **answers.**

" **Okay, I can relate to that," Raph** **comments as he thinks about it.**

"We already do that," Donnie chuckles.

"Not more often," Raph comments, Leo shaking his head.

"Raph, we save the world on multiple occasions. "Isn't that enough for you?"

"No, kicking shell is."

"Casey Jones agrees," Casey nods.

"Oh ignore him," April waves it off. "I think deep down, he's okay where he is."

"No I'm not!"

" **Yes. We are of a kind, you and I."**

" **Well, maybe," Raph** **agrees, "But I'm still going to whip your butt when this is over," He punches his knuckle.**

"Weird," Mikey wings.

"Stop saying that," Leo warns him.

"It's true!"

 **The other group pant, and Amy raises her hands to summon spikes of ice underneath the rest, impaling them.**

" **That's some power you got there," Dogpound** **tells her and she smiles slightly.**

Amy covers Mikey's mouth before he can say anything.

"...Okay, now that was weird," Raph blinks, getting hit with a snowball.

 **Another turret appears bur Leo slices it in half.**

" **Skunkman!" Dogpound** **shouts loudly. "I know you're in here somewhere!"**

 **Raph** **and Fishface** **hear that last part very faintly, looking around. Fishface** **places his face to the wall next to him.**

"If he's THAT loud, how come Raph and Fishface can barely hear him?" Donnie asks.

"Maybe because of the walls," Leo shrugs.

"But you saw how easily those come off. It's just not possible," Donnie argues.

" **Come out so we can kick your butt!" Amy yells.**

" **Hey, it's coming from the next room." He moves back and kicks the wall open, revealing the others. Leo sheathes his swords as the other three look** **smug.**

" **Enjoy your playdate?" Leo teases.**

"Get those looks off your faces," Raph narrows his eyes, only to see them with the same looks. "Oh ho, when we get home..."

" **Ha. Very funny," Raph** **retorts with his arms crossed. Donnie walks up, tracing the signal.**

" **A strong ambient A/C current is coming from underneath this cannon," He explains, bending down to the one Leo cut in half. Dogpound** **pulls it out of the socket and they don't see anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, the panels underneath them separate, causing them fall into a building, Amy landing on Leo's plastron.**

"Wait, so where exactly was this trap?" Karai asks. "What does it look from the outside?"

"I don't think it was part of the ceiling, because people would be able to see it," Amy murmurs.

"So then where was it?" April questions, which no one could answer.

 **Amy looks down at him with a smile and he smiles back, turning red. Red lights turn on above them.**

" **No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together," He stomps on his flying device in frustration before letting out a sigh.**

"Why does he care whether or not we destroy each other, he has the weapons right there in his trap!" Amy exclaims in disbelief.

"If he REALLY wanted us to destroy each other, he should know that he has the means to do so himself," Donnie shakes his head. "Not that I'm helping him."

"Ames has a point, though. He had those doom balls, missiles, and a killer fan," Leo points out.

" **No matter. You may have made it to the end of my maze, but now it's time for-"**

" **The bonus round?" Mikey interrupts enthusiastically.**

" **Yes. The bonus round...of doom!"**

"Adding doom to everything doesn't make it more dangerous," Mark raises a hand.

"Yet he can't stop doing it," Karai sighs.

 **The panel he was standing on turns into the same robot he created when he first met the turtles and Amy. They stare up at it in shock.**

"Hey, I thought that thing got destroyed," Lily pouts.

"He doesn't have the T-Pod anymore, so how does he power that thing?" Leo wonders.

"He probably found another mysterious source like Donnie does with the Shellraiser," Raph shrugs.

" **Kneel before the awesome power of my...monster-"**

" **Of doom," Everyone else deadpans.**

" **You all think you're so clever. Let's see how clever you are when you're hit by my missiles of d..." He pauses at the word doom, but he can't think of another word. "When you're hit by my missiles!"**

Everyone in the crowd laughs.

"Seriously, is doom all he can think of?" Jamie giggles.

 **His robot fires a few missiles and they run out of the way. Mikey flips around one, landing so that he's running backwards. He jumps over another and Donnie flips over one.**

"Where do the missiles go if they don't hit anything...?" Donnie mumbles in thought.

 **Baxter's robot fires lasers as they run around. Dogpound** **clenches his fist and blocks a metal arm. The robot fires Mousers and Leo slices one in half. He hits another and Amy uses another spike to impale the Mouser in front of her.**

"The same method we don't get to see that often. Joy," Jared deadpans.

"I might rewrite it so she does it more often," Angel shrugs. "Depends on when I would do it."

 **Leo runs towards the robot and two heads come from it. They fire lasers and Leo jumps past them, dodging one of the heads. He jumps on the metal neck and leaps onto the other one, leaping in the air and stabbing where the metal face is, damaging it.**

"So just like last time, you go for the face," April notes, nodding.

"Except he's not actually in there this time," Mikey shakes his head.

 **The robot shakes** **Leo off and the metal face emits static.**

 **Suddenly, a red wave emits, causing everyone to be knocked back.**

"That's definitely new," Casey's eyes widen.

"And made it harder than shell," Raph mutters.

" **How do we stop this thing?" Dogpound** **asks Leo. Amy taps Leo on the shoulder, pointing forward. He looks at Baxter's floating panel and gets a plan.**

" **Mikey, Dogpound, draw it under Baxter," He whispers.**

"Thanks, Ames," Leo grins at her.

"W-Well, he was using it as a control panel for the robot, so..." She murmurs, rubbing her neck.

 **The two rush over to the panel, but it's lifted out of their reach.**

" **Ha! Nice try, but you'll have to be faster than that," He taunts. Dogpound** **and Mikey glance at each other, turning their attention to the robot.**

"Oh come on Mikey, ya can do better than that," Raph comments.

"I will!" Mikey declares, huffing. Leo, Donnie, and Amy glance at each other.

" **Yoo-hoo," Mikey wiggles his fingers. "Monster of Doom. We're over here!" The robot turns around, running towards Baxter. Fishface** **and Raph** **fend off the Mousers.**

" **Raph, Fishface, there!" Leo points at the panel and they glance at each other, nodding. Fishface** **runs towards the robot, sliding on his back. Raph** **jumps on his feet, landing on Fishface's** **metal feet.**

Everyone looks at Raph weirdly and he crosses his arms. "It was one time."

"Suuuure," Amy teases, ducking a sai. "Hey!"

Raph whistles innocently, looking away.

" **Ready?" Fishface** **asks.**

" **Three, two, one!" Fishface** **pushes Raph** **off his feet, allowing him to fly towards the panel and cut right through it.**

" **No! Stop helping each other!" Baxter crashes into his robot, creating an explosion.**

"Awesome," Casey breathes.

"Again, why does he care?" Ann shakes his head.

"Seriously. If his plan was to have us destroy each other, he could've set up a meeting, not make a trap to attack us directly," Amy rolls her eyes.

 **They look to see the robot gone and no Baxter.**

" **Where's Dexter?" Mikey asks.**

" **Fools!" They look up in surprise to see Baxter flying using a metal fan on his head.**

"How did he fly up there so quickly without ANYONE seeing him?" Jamie asks in disbelief. "And when did he do it? The robot exploded as soon as it landed there."

" **You haven't seen the last of Dexter," He growls at the mess up, "Baxter Stockman!"**

"Even he can't say it," Lily laughs.

 **He starts to fly away. Amy narrows her eyes in annoyance, turning to Leo.**

" **Can I?" She asks with puppy eyes.**

 **He chuckles, "How can I say no to that face? Go ahead."**

"Aww," All the girls coo except for Karai, who has a smug smile.

"Smooth," She comments.

"Thank you," Leo bows his head.

"You didn't have to say that," Amy covers her face shyly.

"But I did, because it was cute," He winks.

 **Amy smiles at him and a snowball appears in her hand. She throws it and it lands on Baxter's back.**

" **Ow! Hey!" He exclaims before he falls and crashes outside. They all laugh at his predicament.**

" **Awe yeah!" Amy high threes the turtles.**

"It's about time," Karai grins at Amy, the girls high-fiving her.

 **April waits outside Splinter's room. Her eyes widen as Splinter steps out of the room and she walks up to him. He reveals something behind his back.**

" **I had intended to one day pass this on to my daughter," He opens it up to reveal that it's a fan. "But I would like you to have it."**

"I completely agree, it suits her," Karai says.

"Well, thanks for not being offended," April lets out a small laugh. Splinter smiles at his two children.

" **It's beautiful," April comments in awe.**

" **Yes. And," Splinter throws it and the fan hits the tree. It glints as April looks at it.**

" **I think we've found my weapon," She declares with a smile.**

"Yeah!" Everyone except April cheers, who giggles.

 **Dogpound** **opens the door to the building and they all step out, looking exhausted. Amy pants as she puts her hand on the wall next to her, kneeling over. Fishface** **looks at the other group.**

" **The truce...is over."**

" **Let's finish," Dogpound** **stands up, sagging, "This."**

"After all that? No thank you," Amy denies.

"Too much running around," Mikey shakes his head.

"Yeah, all the fighting just got overwhelming," Donnie says.

"Shell, even I was tired, and that says a lot," Raph replies.

"Just looking at this is making me tired," Leo yawns, resting his head on Amy's shoulder.

 **The turtles and Amy tiredly pull out their weapons. "Booyaka-" Mikey falls to the ground, yawning.**

" **Ah, forget it," Dogpound** **says in defeat, "Next time." They all walk in opposite directions.**

" **You know, Raph, you and Fishface** **actually made a pretty good team back there," Mikey comments.**

"One time thing, Mikey. One time thing," Raph pats Mikey's shell.

" **He's still our enemy, Mikey, and he'll take us out the first chance he gets." Fishface** **holds up one of the balls of doom and Raph** **comes to a stop. He stabs the ball with his sai, surprising the others. "Trust your senses. You'll see 'em** **coming."**

 **Fishface** **smirks and the others stare as the two villains walk away.**

"Well done, my son," Splinter smiles.

"Yeah, I finally did it," Raph smirks, the others rolling their eyes.

 **Leo and Amy run across the rooftops that night. "Leo, where are we going?" Amy wonders.**

" **Somewhere," He says simply and she raises an eyebrow. Soon they arrive at a 3 inch** **gap between buildings.**

"When was this?" Donnie wonders.

"After a good nap," Leo answers.

"Too good that he woke me up from my beauty sleep," Amy deadpans.

"You don't need sleep to have beauty," He kisses her cheek and she blushes.

" **Okay, I'll bite. What are we doing here?" Amy asks, her hair flowing to the left side. Leo turns to her with a smile.**

" **We're going to work on your agility."**

 **Amy scoffs, crossing her arms. "I took gymnastics, remember? Why do we need to work on agility?"**

"Dude, she's fine," Raph retorts.

"She could be better if she has training in it," Leo recites, grinning.

 **Leo grins and holds up a box. "I knew you were gonna** **say that, so if you do just one lesson for me, I'll let you have whatever's in the box."**

 **Amy rolls her eyes. "A bribe? I'm 15, not 5."**

"Leo, you better please her with that, because my cousin does not sound happy with you right now," April laughs.

"I did," Leo grins in amusement.

 **Leo chuckles at her. "I know it doesn't seem much of a challenge, but I know you want it," He says teasingly, waving the box in her face. "It's really gooood. And-"**

" **If you shut up, I'll do it," Amy interrupts, eyeing the box.**

"Can't believe you did that," Raph shakes his head.

"It got her to agree, didn't it?" Leo looks smug.

"I'll wipe that look off your face one of these days," Amy looks annoyed.

 **He smiles and puts the box down. Leo bends down and picks up a long stick.**

" **The key to being a ninja, or kunoichi in your case, is being agile. You have to be able to move around in cases of stealth** **and movement goes a long way," He explains, Amy raising an eyebrow.**

" **I thought the key to being a ninja was being silent," Amy states, Leo smirking.**

"There can be more than one key, Amelia," Splinter states.

"Sensei, stop agreeing with him," Amy pouts, crossing her arms.

" **I know. That was a test to show me what you know. Yes, it is being silent, but movement plays a part of that too," He tells her.**

"Movement is a big part of stealth, you know. To go unseen, we have to, you know, move," Donnie laughs, ducking a snowball.

 **Amy lets out a sigh to blow her bangs out of her face. Leo frowns at the gesture.**

" **What?" She asks in confusion.**

" **You know, if your hair bothers you that much, you can always get a haircut," Leo says, "What if it gets cut or you accidentally get hurt?" He runs his fingers through the back of her hair.**

"Pfft, you act like it would happen. I already showed you a demonstration," Amy tells him.

"That was before I knew about your magic hair," He grins sheepishly.

 **Amy stares at him in embarrassment before shaking her head.**

" **It never really bothered me before...so it's not that much of a problem," She explains, blowing her bangs away again. Leo cups a hand to her cheek, gently moving her bangs to behind her ears.**

" **That's better...I can actually see your beautiful eyes," He murmurs and she blushes, pushing him away slightly.**

"Leoooo," Amy covers her eyes and he laughs.

"I only speak the truth, Ames."

 **He laughs at her reaction, walking to the edge of the building. "Just do what I do, and you should be able to get the hang of it."**

"She got it on the first try, didn't she?" Raph deadpans.

"...Yeah," Leo rubs his neck in embarrassment.

 **He plants the stick on the roof, swiftly grabbing the box and pole vaulting himself to the next building. He tosses the stick to Amy and grins. "Now you try, A-"**

 **Amy runs across the rooftop, slams the stick down, and jumps all the way across, leaping over him and grabbing the box from him. She lands swiftly and spins the box on one finger.**

Everyone except Leo pauses before clapping. Amy bows her head playfully.

" **Like that?" She throws the box and he catches** **it with a shocked look on his face. He smirks and throws her over his shoulder. "Leo, put me down!" She lets out a laugh.**

"Why would you do that?" Amy pouts.

"Because you showed me up," Leo grins.

"Psh, I don't think she needs to worry about that," Mikey waves it off. "She's pretty skillful on her own."

"True...but it is fun to make Leo eat it once in a while," Raph smirks.

 **He chuckles at her protest. "Oh? Why should I do that?"**

" **Leo..." She murmurs, dangling from his shoulder.**

" **Leo what?" He asks smugly.**

"God, I wanna punch that face," Amy shakes her head.

"But you won't," Leo winks.

"I could," Karai smirks.

"Don't get any ideas."

" **Leo, please put me down."**

" **Okay, but only because it's you," He sets her down and takes her hand, giving her a gentle kiss. Amy kisses back and she pulls away.**

" **Don't try to hold it off, I want my reward," She murmurs breathlessly and he grins, giving her the medium-sized box. She sees chocolate-covered strawberries inside and smiles up at him. "Thank you..."**

"I want those..." Mikey whines.

"Sorry Mikey, but those have well digested," Amy rubs her tummy.

"April helped me get them," Leo smiles.

" **You don't need to thank me," He blushes, "They just...reminded me of you." Amy pops one into her mouth.**

"Strawberries remind you of her?" Raph asks in disbelief. "I don't see it."

"Well, think about it. Strawberry ice cream is pink, and Amy loves pink," April points out.

"And she loves strawberries," Leo says, "But she also likes blueberries."

"Chocolate is her favorite candy," Mikey states, nodding.

"And the green part doesn't even need to be explained," Donnie chuckles.

"Thank god I don't have a biography written about me, because Pulverizer would definitely read it," Amy shakes her head.

" **Mm," She grins and Leo eats one too. Amy eats another one and sees one held to her mouth. She looks up to see a blushing Leo and she takes a slow bite.**

Everyone smirks at Leo and he blushes, feeling a little embarrassed. "What? I like it when she's eating because I know she's healthy and she likes what's in front of her."

"Amy? Healthy?" April giggles, "Leo, do you know how much sweets she eats in a DAY?"

"Like 20 depending on what mood she's in," Donnie chuckles.

"Back off, I have my limits most of the time," She huffs.

 **They suddenly hear snickering and turn to see the other turtles.**

" **That's a keeper," Raph** **snaps a photo.**

" **You guys," Amy warns.**

"I'm keeping it," Raph smirks in amusement. "It's good blackmail."

"Blackmail? For what?" Leo asks in disbelief.

"In case you mess something up with ice princess."

A vein appears on Leo's head.

" **It's cute!" Mikey clasps his hands. "And big brother Leo is all red!" Amy glances at Leo to see his face all red. He glares at them and chases after them with a slight growl. The brunette shakes her head with a smile, the scene turning to comic book style.**

"Yay!" Everyone claps at the ending.

"That was eventful," Karai smirks.

"Funny you should talk, because the next one has you involved," Angel states.

"Sewer apples."


End file.
